Promesses retenues
by Fenice
Summary: Sirius a dix ans à rattrapper, Remus a des visions, James se bat pour sauver le Ministère... Le monde magique est au bord du désastre. Suite de Promesses Tenues
1. Le prix

**Promesses Retenues**

La suite de _promesses tenues_

Vous n'y croyez pas, hein ?

Moi non plus

Tout le mérite, entier, revient à Petite Plume qui s'est attelée de main de maître à la traduction et puis qui me confie la mise en ligne… soyez sûr que tous vos compliments lui parviendront

Pour ceux qui arriveraient là par hasard… C'est la suite de Promesses tenues, une (géniale) fic de Robin 4… Et franchement mieux vaut commencer par là… vous allez la trouver dans mes fics et dans la communauté French Robin Universe que je gère avec Alana Chantelune… D'ailleurs les adhésions sont bienvenues !

Fénice

**Amis.**

**Frères.**

**Maraudeurs.**

**La dernière ligne de défense.**

Chapitre un: Le prix

"_Non!"_ hurla Lily en tentant instinctivement de le rejoindre. Dumbledore ne peut pas mourir. Le symbole de la guerre contre Voldemort ne peut pas tomber. Même le sortilège de mort ne peut avoir raison d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Si seulement elle pouvait le rejoindre, tout irait bien—

"Non Lily!" Des mains fortes l'attrapèrent pour la retenir. Les Mangemorts continuaient de s'approcher, menés par un Voldemort souriant, la satisfaction et le sentiment de pouvoir faisaient étinceler ses yeux rouges. Malgré cela, Lily se débattait furieusement pour rejoindre son vieux mentor. Sirius Black l'entraîna de force en direction de la sortie. "Les portes, Hestia!"

Jones jeta immédiatement le sort et le mur de marbre se ferma avec fracas. Il était temps, les murs du couloir tremblaient sous les sorts que les Mangemorts jetaient sur les barrières, Sirius continuait à l'entraîner. Les Aurors aussi courraient et Lily constata vaguement qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux au lieu de cinq. Sirius avait dû venir seul mais elle n'y prêtait pour l'instant aucune attention. Elle essaya désespérément une fois de plus de se dégager.

"Nous devons y retourner," supplia-t-elle. "Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser!"

"Il est mort, Lily," répondit doucement Sirius. "On ne peux plus rien faire—"

"Non!—On doit—"

"Allons Lily! Nous devons sortir d'ici avant que tout ne s 'effondre." Sirius s'était arrêté et la regardait dans les yeux. Il était aussi pâle que Lily pensait l'être mais sa voix était assurée. "Je te porterai s'il le faut, mais on ira beaucoup plus vite si tu cours."

_Albus…_ Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux mais elle les retint. La réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas le moment, et Sirius avait raison. Elle frémit lorsque tout le plafond commença à trembler au dessus de leur tête. "Allons y."

Bien peu pouvaient comprendre combien cette petite phrase lui coûta.

-

Le professeur Rogue et le professeur Fletcher firent voler leurs chaises et se ruèrent aux cotés du directeur, manquant de renverser la table des professeurs au passage. Lupin gisait sur le dos, tremblant légèrement et frémissant sans raison apparente. Les étudiants, surpris, hurlaient et jetaient des regards apeurés de tous les cotés, cherchant une quelconque menace—mais il n'y avait rien, et même s'il y avait eu quelque chose, Harry n'aurait rien vu. Il était trop occupé à essayer de rejoindre l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un oncle. Madame Pomfresh aussi courait en direction du directeur; Rogue et Fletcher tentaient à présent de maintenir le corps secoué de convulsions de Remus à terre.

Harry, qui avait atteint l'estrade, sauta dessus, mais Hagrid, tout juste rentré d'une mission confiée par Dumbledore, lui attrapa le bras. Harry essaya frénétiquement de se dégager mais le demi géant était trop fort et le retenait sans problèmes.

"Lâchez-moi!"

Le groupe de professeurs qui entourait le directeur avait double et Hagrid leur jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de répondre. "Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller Harry. Tu dois rester à l'écart maintenant. Nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe—"

« Je m'en fiche» l'interrompit brusquement Harry. "Je dois—" Hagrid posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Harry, empêchant toute tentative d'évasion.

"Le professeur Lupin ne voudrait pas que tu sois blessé," répondit fermement le gardien des clés. "Tu peut rester ici et regarder mais tu ne t'approcheras pas plus."

Harry poussa un soupir excédé mais jugea préférable d'obéir. Discuter avec Hagrid était comme essayer de monter un centaure. Ca ne marchait pas.

Inquiet, il observa Rogue, Fletcher, et Pomfresh s'agiter autour de Remus, essayant toutes sortes de sorts pour le réveiller. Le directeur était parfaitement calme à présent, mais Harry ne savait pas si c'était dû à un sortilège de saucissonnage bien placé ou pas. Remus semblait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire sous les lumières vives de la Grande Salle et Harry crut voir quelque chose briller sous ses paupières closes. L'infirmière et les deux professeurs parlaient trop bas pour qu'il puisse les entendre maisà cette distance, il ne pouvait manquer l'inquiétude peinte sur leurs visages.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Flitwick s'employait à faire sortir les autres élèves de la Salle. La plupart d'entre eux hésitaient, jetait des regards inquiets en direction de Remus en se dirigeant vers la sortie mais les Serpentards semblaient excités et murmuraient, Harry aperçut Drago Malefoy qui souriait. A quelques mètre, le regard d'Hermione croisa le sien et elle articula : _il va bien ?_ Harry ne put que hausser les épaules. Même Hagrid semblait mal à l'aise.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry était le seul élève dans la Grande Salle. Les autres se rendaientà contre cœur, dans leurs dortoirs, loin de l'agitation. Il était le seul à voir ce qui se passait—même si rien de se passait. Remus était toujours parfaitement immobile sur le sol et Harry l'aurait crû mort s'il n'avait pas vu sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser régulièrement. Il remarqua que quelqu'un avait conjuré un oreiller, sous lequel on voyait du sang à l'endroit où Remus avait heurté le sol, et l'avait placé sous sa tête. Mais la blessure avait été guérie par des mains expertes, rien n'expliquait donc que Remus soit toujours inconscient.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de chercher une autre explication, le corps de Remus se tendit brusquement et il s'éveilla. Il se débattit aveuglément un court instant avant que Rogue et Fletcher n'attrapent ses bras et le forcent à rester tranquille. Les autres professeurs ne faisaient qu'observer Remus se débattre en silence. Son soufflé était rauque et saccadé et respirer semblait lui coûter énormément d'énergie.

"Doucement, Remus," lui dit calmement Fletcher. "Tu ne dois pas—"

"Ne bouge pas," le coupa brusquement Rogue. "Tu risquerais de te blesser d'avantage."

Remus secoua la tête. "M'asseoir," haleta-t-il. "J'ai besoin de m'asseoir."

Harry n'avait jamais vu Remus Lupin perdre son self control, encore moins avoir l'air si perdu. Ses yeux bleus écarquillés parcouraient la Grande Salle sans la voir, et sa tête basculait d'avant en arrière, cherchant désespérément un appui qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Rogue et Fletcher l'aidèrent doucement à s'asseoir, mais aucun des deux n'avait pas l'air de l'approuver. Tremblant, Remus prit sa tête entre ses mains comme s'il craignait qu'elle n'explose.

"Où suis-je?" murmura-t-il dans le silence. Harry le vit refermer les yeux.

"A Poudlard," répondit gentiment Fletcher. "Vous êtes à Poudlard, monsieur le directeur."

"Le Ministère…"

Fletcher fronça les sourcils. "Non, vous êtes à—"

"Que se passe-t-il au Ministère?" le coupa encore Rogue.

"Il a été détruit." Remus ouvrit les yeux. "Merlin, _détruit_." Il se leva en chancelant avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher, et manqua de tomber, Rogue et Fletcher le rattrapèrent.

"Que voulez-vous dire par détruit?" demanda le professeur Sinistra.

"Voldemort…" il s'écarta en trébuchant des deux professeurs, pressant à nouveau ses mains sur ses tempes. Certains professeurs hoquetèrent, tous avaient pâli et Harry sentit Hagrid se tendre dans son dos. Remus, pourtant, ne remarqua aucune de ses réactions, il fixait le sol en tremblant. Soudain, il releva la tête et eut l'air horrifié. "Non," murmura-t-il. "Dumbledore…"

Un cri aigu retenti. C'était un chant magnifique et triste, fort et désespéré à la fois. Harry suivit le regard de Remus et vit les autres faire de même. A l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, une superbe créature rouge et or fonçait dans leur direction. Même si Harry n'avait vu un phénix qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, il identifia immédiatement l'oiseau. C'était Fumseck.

Gracieusement, l'animal blessé atterrit sur la table, devant le directeur. Ses grands yeux fixaient Remus qui, après un court instant, tendit la main pour toucher les plumes brûlées de Fumseck.

"Il est mort n'est-ce pas?" murmura Remus.

Fumseck baissa la tête et une larme argentée tomba silencieusement sur la table des professeurs. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autre réponse.

-

"James? James? Mon dieu, Cornedrue, réponds moi!"

"Vous croyez qu'il va survivre?" demanda une sorcière qu'il ne connaissait pas, il l'ignora. Il essuya le sang qui coulait dans ses yeux d'un geste agacé. C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient.

Il secoua à nouveau James. Il devait être entrain de rêver. "S'il te plaît, mon ami, réveille toi," le supplia-t-il. "Ne me fais pas ça !"

"Vous croyez qu'il a une chance?" intervint la sorcière. Ils étaient dans l'un des profonds souterrains creusés sous le ministère, la poussière leur piquait les yeux. L'ascenseur s'était écrasé lourdement et il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à sortir son ami de sous les décombres. Elle ne l'avait pas aidé le moins du monde. "Il y a beaucoup de sang, vous savez."

Il continua à l'ignorer. "James?"

"Vous devriez essayer un sortilège, vous savez."

"Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai déjà essayé?" aboya-t-il. "Si je pensais que ça pourrait marcher, je l'aurais déjà fait!"

"D'accord, pas la peine de me parler sur—"

"Si vous n'êtes pas médico-mage taisez vous!" grogna Peter. "J'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter votre babillage inutile!" Il se retourna vers son ami, toujours aussi inquiet. Il avait essayé tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour le réveiller et l'immobilité de James le rendait malade d'inquiétude. "Allez James… réveille-toi. Nous devons sortir d'ici avant que les Mangemorts n'arrivent—"

La sorcière hurla et il se releva brusquement, baguette en mainà la recherche d'une menace. Peter n'avait jamais été aussi fort en duel que James ou Sirius mais il devait defender son ami. "Quoi?"

"Il a bougé !"

"Pardon?" Il tomba à nouveau à genoux, et lâcha sa baguette sans se soucier d'où elle tomba. James bougeait. "James? James, tu m'entends?"

"Umm…"

"C'est bien, James," l'encouragea-t-il. "Réveille toi."

Les yeux de son ami s'ouvrirent. "J'aurais préféré voir le visage de Lily en me réveillant," marmonna James. "Tu es affreux."

"Désolé. Lily n'est pas là pour l'instant." _Et je ne sais pas du tout où elle peut être._

"Ca va," murmura James. "On est où?"

"Sous le ministère," répondit Peter. "Mais on ferait mieux de sortir avant que les Mangemorts ne nous trouvent." Son cœur battait la chamade. Ils étaient là depuis trop longtemps. "Tu crois que tu peux marcher?"

"Non." La voix de James était calme.

"Quoi ?" Il cherchait des yeux une issue mais son regard se reporta vivement sur James.

"Petit problème, Peter. Je ne sens plus mes jambes."

Peter retint quelques jurons que sa stricte mère n'aurait pas aimé entendre sortir de sa bouche. Etre ami avec Sirius n'avait jamais aide à être poli… Il déglutit. _Il ne sent plus ses jambes._ D'un seul coup, Peter sentit ses entrailles se glacer. C'était tout sauf bon signe.

"Tu es sûr?" C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de dire.

"Absolument sûr," répondit James, on entendait la douleur dans sa voix. "Fais moi confiance, Queudver. Même l'idiot que je suis ne ferait pas une telle blague."

Peter déglutit. "J'espérais."

"Ouais. Moi aussi." James parcourut le souterrain du regard et aperçut la sorcière qui continuait à les dévisager. Avec un effort, il se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda le sombre passage à la droite de Peter. "Je pense que vous feriez mieux—"

"Si tu oses terminer cette phrase, Cornedrue, je te jette un sort maintenant," le coupa furieusement Peter. Il savait très bien ce que son ami allait dire. "Je ne te laisserai pas ici. Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille. Je t'interdit même d'y penser."

James se renfrogna. "Vous entendez ?" demanda-t-il, Peter écouta. Des bruits de pas et des cris résonnaient au dessus d'eux et tous deux savaient ce que ça voulait dire.

"Oui," répondit-il, son calme le surprenait lui-même. Son cœur battait toujours très fort mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était pas tétanisé. Peutêtre était-ce parce que l'un de ses amis dépendait de lui et qu'il avait déjà trop souvent manqué à son devoir envers eux. "Mais les chances que je te laisse ici oscillent entre zéro en rien du tout alors ne te donne pas cette peine."

"Peter, tu es sûrement l'une des personnes les plus stupides qu'il m'ait été données de rencontrer," grogna James, Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Evidemment, son calme apparent n'empêchait pas ses mains de trembler mais, au moins, il pouvait respirer.

"Sûrement oui." Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'eux. Les souterrains du Ministère étaient encore silencieux mais Peter se demandait pour combien de temps. Il devait faire sortir James rapidement—mais comment? Sans un miracle dans les 30 prochaines secondes… James ne sentait plus ses jambes et Peter se sentait perdu. Il n'était pas décidé à partir sans lui; il ne considérait même pas cette idée comme une solution, impensable pour un Maraudeur, même s'il s'était déjà écarté de ses principes depuis tant d'années. Il prit une profonde inspiration._ Quelles que soient les erreurs que j'ai faites, je n'ai jamais trahi mes amis_, pensa Peter. _Et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui._

"Qu'allons-nous faire?" demanda soudain la sorcière, détournant son attention du _petit _problème à résoudre.

"Nous ?" - demanda dubitativement Peter. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'embarrasser de cette sorcière nerveuse et terrorisée alors qu'il devait sauver James. Son courage risquait déjà suffisamment de l'abandonner sans qu'elle n'ait à s'en mêler.

"Oui, nous," l'interrompit James avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre. "Où est-elle supposée aller?"

Peter fronça les sourcils. "Ouais… euh, James, tu sais comment sortir d'ici ?"

"Bien sûr que je sais," répondit fermement l'Auror. Puis, le doute s'installa sur son visage couvert de poussière. "Il faut que je sache où on est, sinon…"

"Ah. Pas très réjouissant."

"Sans blague," souffla James en regardant autour de lui. "Bon, il n'y a que deux couloirs, l'un d'eux mène dehors. Nous avons une chance sur deux, je dirais à droite."

Peter déglutit, la question lui brûlait les lèvres. "Et si c'est la mauvaise direction ?"

"Nous allons au devant de notre mort." James eut un sourire d'excuse.

"Formidable."

-

"Sortez d'ici !" cria Sirius.

Ils étaient à l'air libre maintenant et se trouvaient en plein milieu du Londres Moldu. La vieille cabine téléphonique rouge qui avait été l'entrée du Ministère avait été projetée à une bonne centaine de mètres de son emplacement initial; Sirius était à côté d'elle et savait que c'était loin d'être sa place habituelle. Tout le quartier était en ruines et le petit commerce qui avait été là le matin même avait complètement disparu. Il y avait des blocs de pierre partout et la rue semblait beaucoup plus large qu'avant—à cet instant, Sirius réalisa que c'était sans doute parce qu'au moins un des immeubles voisins avait été complètement détruit par l'explosion souterraine.

Evidemment, des Moldus curieux commençaient à venir voir.

Il entendit des sirènes et étouffa un grognement en regardant dans la direction du bruit. Des lumières étincelantes et des voitures—juste ce dont il avait besoin. La version Moldue de l'Application des lois magiques. _Super._ Sirius fit signe à son maigre groupe d'Aurors alors que le sol tremblait à nouveau. "Faites sortir les Moldus !"

"Et qu'est ce qu'on doit faire d'eux ?" - demanda Hestia Jones.

"Peut importe ?"

Les flashs l'éblouirent, les reporters Moldus étaient tous proches. Ou peutêtre y avait-il aussi des membres de la communauté magique, mais Sirius n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier—et espérait sincèrement que s'il y avait des sorciers ou des sorcières, ils auraient le bon sens de ne pas rester ici, avec Voldemort sous leurs pieds. Hestia se mit immédiatement en action, hurlant aux curieux de reculer et les menaçant de sa baguette. Ils s'enfuirent en voyant des étincelles sortir de sa baguette venir dans leur direction. Autrefois, de telles démonstrations de magies auraient nécessité des jours de travails pour les Effaceurs mais, pour ce que Sirius en savait, ils étaient tous enfouis sous les ruines du ministère.

Au lieu de continuer à s'occuper de Moldus—et des intrépides policiers qui venaient vers eux—Sirius se retourna et tenta de compter les gens qu'il avait encore sous sa direction. A son arrivée, des sorciers et des sorcières fuyaient le ministèreà présent la plupart semblait avoir transplané dans un endroit sûr. Il devait bien en rester quelque uns sur les lieux, il distingua des Aurors. Quand lui et ses collègues s'étaient enfuis, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de fixer un point de rendez-vous; Sirius lui-même avait opté pour le Chemin de Traverse parce que c'était le premier endroit qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Le manque d'Aurors leur avait été fatal quand Hestia et quatre autres s'étaient précipités pour aider Dumbledore et quelques réfugiés, et ils avaient de grandes chances de devoir recommencer. Un rapide décompte apprit à Sirius qu'ils étaient encore une petite douzaine et une partie de son esprit se demanda combien étaient morts dans l'explosion.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se demander ça.

"Restez loin de l'ouverture !" cria-t-il soudain, poussant Oscar Whitenack loin de l'entrée du souterrain qui menait au Ministère toujours grand ouvert. Au moment où il se rendait compte que laisser le passage ouvert était une erreur, des flammes jaillirent de la brèche et Oscar tomba, il brûlait. Seule l'intervention rapide de Kingsley Shacklebolt l'écarta à temps et le sort d'extinction d'Hestia lui sauva la vie.

Oscar était toujours à terre et cela laissait à Sirius neuf Aurors. Dix avec lui. Sirius se décida à agir. "Fermez l'ouverture!"

Certains Aurors approchèrent mais d'autres flammes jaillirent, les empêchant d'agir, prévenant Sirius de l'arrivée de Voldemort et de ses supporters. L'une des Aurors—il pensait à Mucia Coleman mais n'en était pas sûr—recula vivement et tenant son bras en feu. _C'est de pire en pire._

Le sol trembla encore, manquant de faire tomber Sirius. Il aperçut Lily à sa droite, le visage poussiéreux et plein de larmes, elle chancela et se rattrapa au dernier moment. Cette fois, la rue continua à trembler et, alors que les Aurors essayaient de fermer la brèche, un bloc de pierre tomba, manquant de peu quelques employés du ministère rescapés. Les Moldus hurlaient alors qu'un pub s'écroulait, envoyant des débris sur la foule. Sirius recula et trébucha par dessus un banc dans son effort pour attendre la brèche toujours béante, il vit Kingsley et les autres reculer comme s'ils étaient poussés par une main invisible.

Lily, choquée, ne faisait qu'observer.

"Lily, vas t'en!" Sirius lui désigna la foule de sorciers et de Moldus d'un geste désespéré. Ils étaient toujours là à observer, belles proies en plein dans la ligne de mire—et la situation allait encore devenir plus critique.

Il y eut une ultime secousse et tout le sol s'effondra sous les pieds de Sirius, il s'écroula. En dépit de l'horreur de la situation et de l'imminence de sa rencontre avec les Mangemorts, il se prit à sourire. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire amical, c'était un sourire que ses collègues auraient facilement reconnu. _Les choses vont encore plus mal._

Allongé sur le dos, Sirius ne put qu'observer quand Voldemort et ses partisans sortirent du Ministère. La magie noire les entourait et les sorciers et sorcières rescapés hurlaient de terreur—les Moldus aussi hurlaient, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas, ils avaient tout aussi peur. Les policiers Moldus qui s'étaient approchés ouvrirent le feu sur les Mangemorts, conscients de la menace qu'ils représentaient, mais Voldemort se contenta de rire.

C'était le même rire aigu que celui qui hantait les cauchemars de Sirius, le son le fit sauter sur ses pieds. Lily aussi s'était décidée à agir, du coin de l'oeil, Sirius la vit crier à la foule de fuir.

Froid.

Il avait failli ne pas voir les silhouettes fantomatiques avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. L'une d'elle se détacha derrière un Mangemort et ses mains squelettiques attrapèrent le visage d'un Auror pour l'approcher de sa bouche. Kingsley essaya de lancer un patronus mais un Mangemort intervint—le chaos les entoura, Sirius lança plusieurs sorts et fut touché par au moins deux de ceux qu'il reçut en réponse mais la montée d'adrénaline l'empêcha d'en sentir les effets mis à part une légère douleur. Il avait du mal à suivre les évènements alors que les Mangemorts et les Détraqueurs sortaient, visant Moldus et Sorciers sans distinction. Des cris retentissaient de tous les cotés et un autre immeuble s'effondra. Sirius évita un sortilège de mort et en jeta un à son tour—ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'être gentil et les ennemis étaient trop nombreux, beaucoup plus nombreux qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il frissonnait, il le savait, trop de Détraqueurs, ils étaient trop près mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était envoyer des sorts et éviter ceux des Mangemorts, il priait pour que Lily et les autres aient le temps de se mettre à l'abri et que ses collègues s'en sortiraient.

Et Voldemort continuait à rire.

Sirius vit Rabastan Lestrange sur sa gauche, il évita de justesse un jet de lumière rouge qui lui était destiné. Il se risqua à regarder autour de lui et le regretta immédiatement; le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux était des plus horribles. Un Détraqueur se pencha sur un policier, plusieurs cadavres les entouraient. Un enfant hurlait à sa droite; imprudente, Hestia tira la petite fille à l'abri mais fût touchée par un sort. L'Auror chancela mais resta debout, elle jeta un regard de défi à ses assaillants, son sort les projeta un peu plus loin.

Un nouvel immeuble s'effondra. Les sorts fusaient de partout, trop d'entre eux touchaient les Aurors alors que les ennemis semblaient intouchables—seul quatre d'entre eux étaient encore debout : Sirius, Kingsley, Dawlish, et Hestia, qui chancelait sur ses jambes. Oscar était toujours à terre, et, sous son regard, Alice Londubat s'effondra en hurlant. La rue tremblait toujours, Voldemort avait déjà franchit les protections dressées à la hâte. Les corps jonchaient le sol, Moldus comme sorciers, dans la mort, ils n'étaient plus si différents.

Ils menaient une bataille perdue d'avance. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Sirius savait qu'il avait raison. Il y avait tout bonnement trop de Mangemorts et trop de Détraqueurs—et eux n'étaient plus que quatre Aurors plus Lily, qui n'avait pas voulu fuir quand elle en avait encore la possibilité. Sirius l'attrapa alors qu'elle approchait. "Tu es folle?" lui demanda-t-il. "Pars!"

"Pas sans toi!" Ses yeux verts lancèrent des éclairs et Sirius ne peut que grogner. Il connaissait trop bien ce regard.

"Tu n'es pas entraînée pour ça !"

Pour toute réponse, Lily lança un sort qui envoya à terre un Mangemort insouciant. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de lancer à Sirius un regard triomphant pour savoir qu'elle avait fait valoir son point de vue, de plus, Sirius n'avait pas vraiment le temps de discuter. Les sorts arrivaient trop vite et les Aurors étaient dépassés—au plus profond de lui-même, il savait qu'ils allaient perdre. La question était de savoir combien mourraient avant la défaite. Il avait si froid.

_Des Mangemorts dans un quartier moldu._ Cette pensée ne le quittait pas; il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls. _Des Détraqueurs dans un quartier moldu_. Il se sentait vide, surtout en pensant à ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Les hurlements remplissaient la rue, les immeubles encore debout menaçaient de s'effondrer. Ceux qui pouvaient fuir l'avait fait—que devaient faire les autres? Les moldus ne peuvent pas voir les détraqueurs et certains courraient droit dans leurs bras… Sirius frissonna, Kingsley tomba. Trois Aurors contre une armée de Mangemorts plus Voldemort. Sirius aurait donné sa vie pour sauver les innocents, mais il savait que ça ne suffirait pas. L'espace d'un instant, il caressa l'idée de provoquer Voldemort en duel mais il savait que le Seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas si stupide. Sirius n'aurait jamais l'opportunité de lui faire face tout seul.

"Plan Zoulou!" cria Sirius, il se retourna et tira Lily hors de la trajectoire d'un sort en même temps. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue que la fuite. Il détestait devoir fuir mais il devait sauver ceux qu'il pouvait—et sacrifier les autres. Il croisa le regard de Lily "Vas-y, Lily!"

Sans attendre sa réponse, il courut vers la forme inconsciente de Kingsley Shacklebolt. _Ne jamais laisser un ami_. Les Aurors n'abandonnaient jamais les leurs sauf s'ils n'avaient pas d'autre option—derrière lui, Sirius entendit un _crack_, et espéra que la femme de son meilleur ami était partie. Au loin, il vit Hestia attraper Oscar qui revenait à lui et Dawlish emmener Alice avant de transplaner. _Ca y est_, pensa-t-il rageusement. _Mais ce n'est pas fini!_

Les cris s'étaient arrêtés maintenant—les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts avaient abattu toutes les cibles à part les Aurors. Les moldus restant étaient morts ou sans âme, Voldemort commençait à s'intéresser à ses ennemis qui fuyaient. Soudain, un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sirius et des yeux rouges rencontraient les siens—

Mais il transplana avant que Voldemort n'ait le temps d'agir.

-

Peter avait fait apparaître une civière pour James parce que c'était plus facile pour lui à contrôler qu'un corps flottant, mais il cognait quand même son ami contre les murs de temps en temps. Au-dessus d'eux, les cris retentissaient de plus en plus fort et Peter savait que les Mangemorts cherchaient quelqu'un - il pourrait seulement prier pour que ça ne soit pas eux. Malheureusement, il savait que Voldemort voulait la mort de James. Et la mienne, pensa honnêtement Peter. Et nous sommes tous les deux des cibles. Ses mains menacèrent de se remettre à trembler, mais Peter les contrôla avant que James ne s'en rendre compte. Il devait être fort pour l'instant - tant pour son ami que pour la sorcière inconnue qui il était d'une façon ou d'une autre devenue leur compagne d'infortune.

"Tu t'en sors bien, Peter ", dit soudain James d'une voix calme."Nous serons bientôt dehors."

Peter jeta un regard à son ami avant de regarder le tunnel sombre encore une fois. "Est-ce que mes pensées sont si faciles à lire "

"Après tout ce temps? Oui."

""Allons-nous dans la bonne direction " demanda tranquillement la sorcière. Au moins elle semblait partager ses craintes. James, quant à luiétait beaucoup trop calme.

"Je pense" répondit Peter, il déglutit. _Comment James peut-il faire ça tout le temps ? _Ses mains essayaient de trembler de nouveau." Ca ne devrait plus être long."

Ils ont continuèrent à marcher en silence, leurs pas résonnaient sinistrement contre le sol froid. Les tunnels étaient vieux et poussiéreux; Peter doutait que quelqu'un y soit venu depuis des siècles. Quand il avait demandé à James comment il connaissait ces couloirs, son ami avait seulement répondu que les Aurors était obligés de tout savoir du Ministère. Malheureusement, tout n'incluait pas un sens de l'orientation infaillible, ils devaient donc improviser… et ne savaient pas si le chemin les menait au salut ou la mort. Avec ma chance, pensait piteusement Peter, ce sera la mort. Mais au moins il n'était pas seul. La présence de James était rassurante, bien que son ami soit paralysé pour l'instant.

"Peter " dit soudain James. Sa voix était tendue – Peter pensa que c'était du à la douleur, mais il se trompait. "Je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous arrêter."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi ? On ne doit plus être loin."

"Pouvez-vous entendre ça "

"Entendre quoi " - demanda la nerveusement sorcière comme Peter se concentrait entendre plus que le bruit de son coeur battant à tout rompre. Il était certain que le grondement qu'il entendait n'était pas été le bruit de quelqu'un s'approchant, mais quel était ce bruit de frottement...?

"Peter, couche-toi!"

Une ombre noire effrayant sortit de l'obscurité face à lui, et Peter eut à peine eu le temps de sauter de côté pour l'éviter. La sorcière cria et il l'entendit chercher sa baguette magique- James jura et tomba à terre avec un bruit sourd... mais tous ce que Peter entendait, c'était des voix froides et effrayantes froides qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

"Il n'y a aucune issue, Pettigrow... À moins que vous préfériez la mort, naturellement. Je suis sûr que notre maître serait heureux de vous l'apporter, après tout... " Noir. Froid.

"Votre père est mort, Peter. Je suis désolé, nous n'avons rien pu faire... " Il tremblait. Le rire retentissait dans des ses oreilles ; Le rire de Voldemort. Il pensa qu'il était trop tard, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir - qu'il avait condamné ses amis au lieu de les sauver. Il avait essayé de les protéger et échoué encore une fois - non! Il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière envahit son esprit à la pensée de ses amis, de James. Il y avait deux Détraqueurs, et l'un d'eux était presque sur son ami, qui ne pouvait pas reculer. James avait levé sa baguette magique, mais ils étaient trop près.

"Spero Patronum!" criaPeter.

Mais seule une légère brume argentée sortit de sa baguette magique, et le Détraqueur le plus proche se tourna vers lui, maintenant, se détournant de la sorcière pour le défier. La peur menaça d'envahir complètement l'esprit de Peter. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les sorts de magie avancée. Son Patronus jamais n'avait jamais eu de forme bien définie, même lorsqu'il n'était pas sous pression... Parmi tous ses amis, il avait toujours été le moins doué...

Amis.

Le mot alluma comme un feu dans son esprit, et soudain il vit le visage de James. Il vit Sirius et Remus, tels qu'ils avaient été autrefois, riant et plaisantant comme si le monde leur appartenait. Ils étaient inséparables. Amis. Frères.

Maraudeurs.

"Spero Patronum" Sans prévenir, un cerf jaillit de sa baguette magique et chargea les détraqueurs qui prirent la fuite. En un clin d'œil, les créatures avaient disparu, et il resta planté làà regarder son cerf disparaître. Il avait du mal à y croire. C'était le premier vrai Patronus qu'il n'ait jamais créé, le premier qui ait eu une forme et une signification... Peter cilla et eut un léger sourire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son Patronus puisse être Cornedrue. James !

Il se tourna, cherchant l'endroit où son ami était tombé de la civière qui flottait toujours tranquillement dans les airs. James n'était pas loin, il grognait dans sa barbe.

"Ca va" demanda Peter en s'agenouillant à ses cotés.

"Ouais. Très bien" - grogna James. "Désolé, je ne t'ai pas été d'un grand secours, mon ami... J'ai... "

"Je sais. Ca arrive" répondit Peter d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte. Avec précaution, il fit léviter James sur la civière puis se tourna vers la sorcière qui se relevait.

"Vous n'avez rien"

Elle acquiesça, encore tremblante. "Merci."

"Pas de problèmes." Peter eut un pâle sourire en constatant que ses mains tremblaient encore. "Sortons d'ici avant que quelque chose d'autre ne nous tombe dessus. Daccord?"

"Bonne idée" - répondit James d'une voix tendue qui apprit à Peter qu'il était furieux contre lui-même, mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de gérer les états d'âme de son ami. James détestait se sentir inutile, mais Peter savait qu'il s'en remettrait. Il s'en remettait toujours.

Le trio progressait en silence, chacun tendait l'oreille pour tenter de savoir si quelque chose approchait, mais plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le tunnel, plus c'était calme. Après dix longues minutes, Peter commençait à désespérer et à se demander s'ils s'en sortiraient - mais alors qu'il se préparait à faire part de ses inquiétudes à ses compagnons, la lumière apparut à l'extrémité du tunnel.

"Vous voyez ça ?" souffla la sorcière.

"Oui." sourit Peter. "Je vois."

_Boum_. La distraction l'avait amené à oublier brièvement son ami, et la civière avait heurté le mur. Cependant, James parla d'un ton amusé "il y a des murs, Peter."

"Désolé." D'un commun accord, ils allongèrent le pas, marchant aussi vite que possible vers la lumière. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la petite porte; la lumière qu'ils avaient aperçue entrait par sa petite fenêtre poussiéreuse. Après quelques essais infructueux, Peter réussit à l'ouvrir et ils débouchèrent dans la lumière du jour—et à leur grande surprise, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pendant un moment, Peter resta figé, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient marché si loin. La petite porte se trouvait juste à côté de la banque Gringotts.

Il se tourna vers James qui était encore plus pâle à la lumière du jour. Ses mains n'avaient toujours pas arrêté de trembler, les choses pouvaient toujours aller plus mal. "Tu dois aller à Sainte Mangouste."

"Non," répondit son ami avec un froncement de sourcils. "Nous devons aller à Poudlard. C'est un endroit sûr, et je sais que c'est là qu'irait Albus—"

"Sainte Mangouste," le coupa fermement Peter. "Je sais que tu es inquiet à propos de ce qui s'est passé mais pour une fois, James, s'il te plait, ne joue pas au héro. Tu as besoin d'être soigné avant tout."

James se renfrogna mais Peter n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer. Finalement, l'Auror grogna. "Bien."


	2. Seul dans les ténèbres

Promesses retenues

14 reviews ! Et bien, quand vous disiez que vous attendiez la suite, j'aurais dû vous croire !

Merci donc à **Thamril,** **Ana, Lazoule, Keira, Mystick, Juliette **(ouais relis la fin de l'autre avant de continuer !), **Dante, Eriol, Alana Chantelune, Antadélie, Ryan** (mal partis ? Tu es bien optimiste mon cher, mais de la bagarre… tu vas être servi !), **Kalou **et **Sam…**

Sinon c'est toujours un texte original de **Robin 4,** une traduction de **Petite Plume ** et un service technique (relecture et mise en ligne) de **Fénice…**

Tout ce que vous pouvez encore reconnaître, reste à celle qui touche les droits…

**Chapitre Deux : Seul dans les ténèbres**

La dernière personne que les étudiants flânant dans la cour s'attendaient à voir passer les portes du château était Sirius Black, sa robe noire poussiéreuse et le côté de son visage maculé de sang séché.

Le soleil se couchait à présent; le repas de fin d'année avait été interrompu prématurément par le malaise non expliqué du directeur, et chacun essayait toujours deviner ce qui avait pu se produire. Harry avait été le seul étudiant autorisé à rester pendant cet étrange évènement, en raison de ses relations avec le directeur, mais il n'avait pas non plus compris ce qui s'était produit. Tout qu'il savait, c'était que Remus avait dit que le Ministère avait été détruit et que le phénix de Dumbledore était venu à Poudlard - mais comment Remus avait-il pu voir le Ministère? Il était tombé et était resté étendu là, dans le silence, tout le temps… D'ailleurs il était impossible de détruire le ministère de la Magie. Tout le monde le savait.

Harry se mit soudain à trembler. Ses parents étaient tous les deux au Ministère, ainsi que Peter et tant d'autres... Mais le ministère était indestructible. Son système de sécurité était le meilleur. Il déglutit. Si c'était impossible, pourquoi ça lui faisait si froid dans le dos?

Voir Sirius ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Le parrain qu'il avait récemment appris à connaître semblait différent des autres fois où Harry l'avait vu ; à cet instant, il était froid, grave et implacable. Sirius semblait soudain dangereux, et il traversait la cours à grandes enjambées, regardant autour de lui comme s'il voyait tout et rien en même temps. Son regard était distant et furieux, et Harry jamais n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se déplacer avec une telle puissance naturelle et une telle présence. Pendant un moment, il en fût presque effrayé, mais il se souvint alors que c'était Sirius, son parrain et le meilleur ami de son père. Il n'avait rien à craindre.

Les autres ne semblaient pas de cet avis, alors que Harry courrait en direction de Sirius; les élèves qui étaient dans la cours se mirent à chuchoter. Personne ne savait quoi penser et quoi faire. Harry entendit l'exclamation choquée de Hermione derrière lui, mais il l'ignora et se dépêcha de rattraper son parrain.

"Sirius!"

L'Auror ralentit l'allure et sembla remarquer la présence de Harry seulement en l'entendant parler. Sa voix était laconique. "Pas maintenant, Harry."

Harry s'arrêta, incapable de croire ses oreilles. "Quoi "

"Ce n'est pas le moment." Brièvement, Sirius serra l'épaule de Harry, mais même cette marque d'affection était distraite et distante. Ses yeux bleus étaient sombres. "Plus tard."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Black " - demanda brusquement une voix froide, Harry se retourna et vit Rogue s'approcher. Sirius, cependant, s'était remis en marche, allant droit au devant de la terreur au nez bossu de Poudlard.

"Je dois parler au directeur, Rogue."

Quelque chose traversa brièvement les traits du directeur adjoint, son visage était tendu. "Il se repose."

"C'est important." Harry n'avait jamais vu Sirius si froid. "Je ne serais pas ici si ça ne l'était pas."

"Ce n'est pas mon problème pour l'instant" gronda Rogue. "Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes la situation —"

"Non, je crois que c'est toi qui ne comprends pas," l'interrompit Sirius, soudain il eut l'air inquiet et dévisagea le directeur adjoint. "A moins que tu ne —?"

Ils venaient tous deux de comprendre au même instant, Rogue pâlit. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure effrayé, Harry doutait que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait entendu. "Le Ministère."

Sirius acquiesça vivement. "C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais."

-

Dans les heures qui suivirent, tous les élèves furent renvoyés chez eux - un jour plus tôt que prévu et sans aucune explication – par le Poudlard Express. Tous les élèves excepté quelques uns, Harry, entre autres, resta ainsi que tous les Weasley. Neville Londubat aussi resta, il y en avait quelques autres et Harry suspectait que tous comptaient des parents dans l'ordre du Phénix. Bien qu'ils aient discuté les évènements tranquillement entre eux, aucun ne trouvait de raison à leur obligation de resterà moins qu'ils ne soient en danger uniquement parce qu'ils étaient les enfants des membres de l'Ordre. Mais aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbre pourrait faire avec un groupe de sorciers de premier cycle.

Les choses devinrent plus intéressantes après le départ de la plupart des professeurs ce soir là ; leurs parents arrivèrent au bout de quelques heures.

Harry faillit ne pas voir sa mère quand elle arrivai au côté de Molly Weasley ; il jamais vu sa maman et avec celle de Ron ensemble, et son visage fatigué en tendu la rendait méconnaissable. A quelques mètres derrière elles, Bill Weasley aidait son père à marcher, le papa de Ron boitait beaucoup. Avant qu'il n'ait pu rejoindre Lily, il vit Sirius aller à leur rencontre.

"Comment va-t-il" demanda immédiatement le parrain de Harry.

Lily haussa les épaules, elle avait l'air plus âgée et fatiguée. "Ils ne savent pas encore..." elle déglutit. "Les Aurors que tu as laissés avec lui y sont toujours."

"Bien." Sirius se tourna vers le petit homme qui accompagnait Lily. "J'ai entendu dire que tu as été parfait aujourd'hui, Peter."

Le sorcier blond fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. "Pas assez."

Finalement, Lily remarqua son fils qui l'attendait avec une impatience grandissante. Elle lui parla franchement. "J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Harry."

"C'est papa?" Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer l'absence de son père, et il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que la personne dont sa mère et Sirius parlaient n'était nulle autre que James Potter. Harry avala nerveusement sa salive. Ce n'était pas parce que son père avait déjà été à l'hôpital auparavant que ça rendait les choses plus faciles…

"Il est à Sainte Mangouste," confirma calmement sa mère. "Le Ministère a été attaqué…"

Alors qu'une ombre passait dans son regard, Sirius la coupa en lui prenant le bras. "On doit y aller, Lily," dit-il tranquillement. "Remus et les autres nous attendent."

"Mais ? Et papa ?" demanda Harry alors que sa mère acquiesçait en tremblant. Etrangement, ce fût Peter qui lui répondit.

"J'étais avec lui à Sainte Mangouste, Harry," le rassura le petit homme. "Ils m'ont assuré qu'il allait s'en sortir mais, pour le moment… pour le moment, il ne peut plus marcher. Et ils ne savent pas comment le soigner."

Harry sentir son estomac se nouer. "Il ne peut plus marcher?"

"On n'est pas sûrs que ce soit définitif," intervint Sirius, Harry remarque pour la premières fois les cernes autour de ses yeux. "Les médecins s'occupent de lui."

"Oh."

Il avait tant de questions à poser mais quelque chose dans l'expression de Sirius l'en empêcha. L'air fatigué de sa mère ne faisait qu'augmenter son inquiétude, pourtant il n'insista pas se promettant de poser plus de questions plus tard. Il n'était pas stupide et c'était son père qui était à l'hôpital. Si quelqu'un avait le droit de connaître la vérité, c'était bien lui.

Il ne se doutait pas de combien la situation allait se corser.

-

C'était la première fois que l'Ordre du Phénix se réunissait en entier depuis le début de la guerre contre Voldemort. Au fur et à mesure des années, l'Ordre était devenu d'abord trop important, et surtout trop secret, pour se réunir au même endroit au même moment; le temps avait permis au Seigneur des Ténèbre de placer des espions dans l'Ordre tout comme eux en avaient placés dans ses rangs. Ils n'avaient jamais pris le risque de se réunir avant, mais à cet instant, ils avaient trop à perdre pour ne pas se réunir. Espions ou pas, il fallait agir.

À peine huit heures étaient passées depuis l'attaque du Ministère, et l'Ordre de Phénix était rassemblé dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. L'école était le seul endroit inatteignable qui leur restait depuis la chute du Ministère, aucun autre endroit n'était assez sûr. Les membres s'observaient donc avec méfiance, frayeur voire désespoir. Tous se rendaient compte de l'absence de leur membre le plus important : Albus Dumbledore. Aucun, d'ailleurs n'arrivait à imaginer l'ordre du Phénix sans les conseils et la force du légendaire sorcier. Il n'était pas là alors qu'ils avaient tous besoin de lui, maintenant. Peu s'attendaient à voir un sorcier mince aux cheveux bruns s'avancer pour prendre sa place. A à peine 32 ans, Remus Lupin était beaucoup trop jeune.

"Merci à tous d'être venus si vite" dit-il tranquillement, cachant sa nervosité. "A l'heure qu'il est, je suis certain que vous avez tous entendu les rumeurs."

"En fin d'après-midi, le ministère de la Magie a été attaqué par Lord Voldemort et ses partisans. Nous ne savons pas encore combien de personnes sont mortes dans cette attaque, mais nous savons que beaucoup de sorciers et de Moldus ont été massacrés par les Mangemorts et les Détraqueurs. Les journalistes Moldus parlent d'un attentat terroriste. Mais, ils n'ont aucune explication pour les gens sans âmes qui errent dans les rues de Londres.

"Nous savons, cependant, qu'Albus Dumbledore et Arabella Figg sont parmi les morts. Tout comme plusieurs des chefs des départements du Ministère. Les deux seuls que nous avons pus contacter sont Cornelius Fudge, le chef du département des Catastrophes magiques, qui était en vacances avec sa famille ; et James Potter, le chef du département d'Application de loi magique, qui est pour l'instant soigné à Saint Mangouste. Autant dire que nous n'avons plus de gouvernement."

Remus marqua une pause et inspira profondément; Sirius pouvait lire l'épuisement sur son visage et vit que Rogue et Fletcher l'observaient avec attention. Remus n'avait pas pu expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé un peu plus tôt – enfin, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire, mais Sirius savait qu'il avait eu une vision et s'était effondré. Ce qui les avait effrayés le plus, c'était que Remus avait vu le Ministère tomber, et avait su que Dumbledore était mort au moment même où Fumseck était arrivé. L'arrivée de Fumseck à Poudlard – auprès de Remus – était toute aussi inquiétante, tous deux savait ce que ça voulait dire.

"Ainsi, le devoir de mener la guerre revient à l'ordre du Phénix" continua tranquillement le directeur. "Jusqu'à ce que le ministère soit reformé, nous sommes tout ce qui reste. Après réunion avec le Premier Cercle, j'assumerai la direction de l'Ordre." Ses yeux parcoururent la foule. "à moins que certains parmi vous ne soient pas d'accord."

Le silence accueillit ses paroles. Peu dans l'Ordre étaient au courant pour la Fontaine, mais ils voyaient que Remus avait changé. La différence était évidente, même pour des yeux non avertis; et quand Fumseck avait atterri avec élégance sur l'épaule de Remus, la décision avait été prise. Le phénix avait choisi Remus J. Lupin. Le mystérieux Premier Cercle avait accepté. L'Ordre suivrait.

"Merci." La voix calme de Remus résonna dans le silence, il se tourna légèrement et fit un signe de la tête à Sirius. Après une profonde inspiration, il avança d'un pas, luttant pour garder un visage impassible. _Je déteste ça_ pensa-t-il avec acidité. _Je déteste leur façon de me regarder, en espérant des réponses juste parce que j'ai été assez stupide pour faire face à Voldemort et survivre. Ces personnes sont censées savoir._ Il résista au besoin de déglutir nerveusement. Il manquait trop de visages dans la foule, ceux des morts présumés ceux des hospitalisés comme James et Alice Londubat. Et tellement d'Aurors.

"En l'absence de James, j'ai pris la tête des Aurors. Bien que nous ayons subit de nombreuse pertes, nous sommes probablement l'une des seules divisions du Ministère qui n'ait pas été entièrement décimée par l'attaque. En ce moment, j'ai des Aurors qui protègent les deux chefs de département survivants et les autres fouillent les décombres depuis la tombée de la nuit à la recherche de survivants. Jusqu'ici, il y a eu très peu."

Sirius vit la tristesse et la crainte se refléter sur presque chaque visage alors qu'il marquait une pause pour les observer. Ils connaissaient tous les risques depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint l'Ordre, mais personne ne s'était attendu à ça – même pas Dumbledore. _Dumbledore._ Sirius cilla. Peter lui avait parlé de l'avertissement du vieil homme, et Lily lui avait rapporté les paroles qu'il avait adressées à Voldemort"_Il est temps, Tom_." Savait-il? Pouvait-il l'avoir su? Sirius frissonna soudain en pensant à la noirceur qui devait hanter l'esprit de ce vieil homme, il se prit à espérer qu'il avait finalement trouvé la paix. _S'il savait, pourquoi l'a-t-il fait? Pourquoi a-t-il choisi de mourir?_

C'était la triste et sinistre vérité : Dumbledore aurait pu survivre. Il aurait pu fuir. Au lieu de cela, il a choisi de mourir. _Il est temps_ ? Il s'était sacrifié sauver les autres, pourtant Sirius savait que le vieux sorcier était trop intelligent pour faire une chose pareille en pensant qu'on avait encore besoin de lui... ce qui signifiait que Dumbledore pensait qu'ils s'en sortiraient sans lui. Sirius retint le rire amer qui a menaçait de sortir. _Qu'a-t-il fait, mis à part nous laisser sans guide, désorientés dans cette tempête?_ Il devait y avoir plus. Dumbledore n'avait jamais agi sans raison. Sirius n'avait juste pas encore compris.

Remus reprit la parole. "Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir ici aujourd'hui pour que vous perdiez espoir, mais pour vous aider à comprendre ce que l'Ordre devra faire cet été. Voldemort a remporté une victoire, mais il n'a pas encore gagné la guerre, et si nous restons unis, nous survivrons."

-

A l'aube, le Premier Cercle était réuni dans le bureau de Remus. Tous les cinq étaient restés éveillés toute la nuit, Lily avait la plus mauvaise mine. La mort de Dumbledore l'avait frappée de plein fouet, Remus le savait; en réalité, ils souffraient tous de l'absence du vieil homme, particulièrement Severus. Remus savait que son directeur adjoint avait toujours eut un lien spécial avec le vieux directeur, Dumbledore avait été celui qui l'avait accepté, lui fait confiance – il avait offert à Rogue une deuxième chance. Remus avala sa salive. Il offert une chance à tant de monde... même s'il le niait. Il n'y avait pas une personne dans cette pièce qui ne doive rien à Dumbledore.

Dans un coin, Fumseck pleurait toujours silencieusement, donnant une atmosphère lourde et douloureuse à leur réunion. Quand Remus ne supporta plus ce silence plus, il s'éclaircit la gorge. Hésitant, il commença"je suis désolé de vous forcer à rester debout si tard."

"Je doute que l'un d'entre nous ait dormi de toute façon" commenta sèchement Severus. Dung renifla pour marquer son accord, et Lily continua à fixer ses mains, tout en acquiescant avec fatigue.

"Cette nuit n'était pas faite pour dormir, quoi qu'il en soit" convint Sirius ans cesser de regarder par la fenêtre. "Il y a trop de questions sans réponses."

Fletcher acquiesça. "Je suis d'accord."

"Ce qui m'inquiète," intervint doucement Lily, "c'est que toi, Severus, tu n'était pas au courant de cette attaque. Il semblerait que ça prouve un manque de confiance de la part de Voldemort."

Rogue renifla. "Tu veux dire qu'il aurait des soupçons," répondit-il brusquement. "Inutile de tourner autour du pot."

"Et bien, oui." Lily haussa les épaules pour s'excuser.

"Mais pourquoi ? Comment ?" demanda Fletcher.

"Il pourrait y avoir une centaine de raisons," répondit le mangemort. "Ou c'était simplement —c'est peu probable— un oubli."

"Et s'il sait que tu es un espion ?" demanda doucement Remus.

"Je suppose que je connaîtrai la réponse à cette question si je survis à ma prochaine rencontre avec lui." La voix de Severus était dure mais le directeur pouvait lire son inquiétude dans ses yeux noirs. Ils jouaient à un jeu très dangereux, Remus le savait, le moindre faux pas était synonyme de mort.

"Ce n'est pas très rassurant," répondit Lily.

"Ça n'était pas le but."

"Nous avons un autre problème," intervint Sirius, faisant froncer les sourcils à Remus.

"Lequel?" demanda-t-il.

"Quand j'ai parlé à Fudge tout à l'heure, il m'a clairement demandé qui était pressenti pour diriger le prochain gouvernement," répondit sombrement l'Auror. "Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment de s'en soucier et j'ai sorti ma tête de la cheminée aussi vite que possible. Mais ça l'intéressait au plus haut point."

"Oh, fantastique," marmonna Lily.

Fletcher eut une grimace de dégoût. "Fudge est le gars le plus ambitieux que j'aie jamais rencontré. S'il obtient le poste, autant jeter l'éponge tout de suite!"

"C'est justement la raison pour laquelle Malefoy et tous les autres mangemorts influents vont le soutenir," leur rappela Rogue, ce qui lui valu des regards hargneux. Remus intervint avant que la conversation n'ait le temps de dégénérer.

"C'est pourquoi on ne doit pas le laisser faire," sa voix était beaucoup plus calme qu'il ne l'était. "Nous devons donc trouver notre propre candidat – de préférence quelqu'un qui fait partie de l'Ordre."

"Ca fait peu de possibilités, Remus," remarqua Dung. "Surtout si tu veux quelqu'un du Premier Cercle."

"A moins que Lily le fasse," dit soudain Sirius avec un sourire blême, faisant tourner toutes les têtes.

"Moi ?"

Remus sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres; Sirius avait lu ses pensées. "Qui d'autre?" demanda-t-il. "Tu sais sûrement plus de choses sur ce poste que nous tous réunis. Combien de temps as-tu été l'assistante de Dumbledore? Huit ans?"

"Ce n'est pas la question," objecta Lily. "Je ne suis pas une politicienne. Je n'ai même jamais eut de bureau—"

"Dumbledore non plus."

"Ça n'a rien à voir, Remus." Les yeux verts de Lily étaient pleins de vie à présent, elle les observa tour à tour. "Ecoutez, je suis touchée par la confiance que vous me faites mais souvenez vous, je suis censée travailler dans l'ombre ? Officiellement, je ne suis rien de plus qu'une secrétaire —je n'ai pas la confiance des gens et nous allons en avoir besoin." Elle avala. "Il nous faut quelqu'un de plus connu que moi."

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut coupeà sa grande surprise, par Severus. "Et James ?"

"Quoi ?"

Il avait répondu instinctivement mais l'idée fit son chemin dans son esprit après un court instant. _James_. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à son ami, mais James était connu et il était assez fort pour remplir cette mission. Tant de monde dans la communauté magique le considérait comme un héro; il avait été à la tête des Aurors pendant plusieurs années et avait réussi à survivre malgré les multiples tentatives de Voldemort pour le tuer. En plus, il était intelligent, puissant et membre du Premier Cercle. James remplissait tous les critères auxquels Remus pensait pour faire un ministre idéal, et il était déjà à la tête d'un département, il était donc sur un pied d'égalité avec Fudge.

"Vous savez," dit doucement Lily, la concentration se lisait sur son visage, "ça devrait marcher."

"Ce serait la solution parfaite, aussi" Dung réfléchit. "Je veux dire, Remus ne peut pas le faire... Sans offense." Remus fit un signe de la main en réponse au regard d'excuse de Fletcher, il comprenait que sa condition ne lui permettait pas de prétendre au poste de ministre de la Magie. De plus, il n'aurait jamais a voulu quitter Poudlard, même si une telle chose avait été possible. C'était presque un soulagement à ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de deux nouveaux genres de responsabilité.

"Attendez une minute" les interrompit Sirius, il se détourna de la fenêtre et s'appuya contre le mur. Ses mains étaient enfoncées profondément dans des ses poches et il avait toujours ses plaies sur le visage - il n'avait pas pris la peine d'aller se faire soigner - sa voix était sinistre. "Nous devons demander à James son avis avant de commencer à planifier quoi que ce soit."

Severus lui jeta un coup d'oeil fatigué qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'expression qu'il réservait habituellement à Sirius. "Naturellement nous le feront" répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. "Cependant, je crois que la question actuelle est si l'idée fonctionnera ou pas. Si Fudge peut entrer assez tôt dans la compétition et commencer à recevoir des appuis suffisants, cette conversation entière aura été pour inutile."

"Ca n'arrivera pas." Sirius eut un sourire fatigué, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Remus leva un sourcil interrogatif - son ami ne connaissait pas bien Fudge, et n'avait aucune idée de la mesure de son ambition - mais il se demandait ce que voulait dire la lueur machiavélique dans les yeux de Sirius ? Il savait quelque chose, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander des explications mais son adjoint fut plus rapide.

"Excuse-moi, mais nous ne partageons pas ta confiance," remarqua sèchement Severus.

"Fudge ne sera pas un obstacle. Au moins pendant quelques temps."

"Arrête de sourire bêtement et explique nous pourquoi," s'énerva Lily. Remus renifla et Sirius lui sourit.

"J'ai demandé à Hestia Jones de le protéger."

Remus ne put se contrôler et éclata de rire. Après un moment, Lily fit de même, elle avait essayé de cacher son amusement soudain derrière une toux étranglée. Dung et Severus les fixaient tous les trois pendant que Sirius riait sous cape, il s'expliqua.

"Hestia n'est pas exactement quelqu'un de facile" il sourit d'un air affecté. "Sous ses yeux attentifs, Fudge ne va faire aucune apparition publique, aucun discours pour le bien 'du monde magique, il n'interviendra pas dans le gouvernement de quelque manière que ce soit. Il restera en vacances, sagement et en sécurité, bien à sa place."

Dung renifla. "Excellent."

"En effet." Pour une fois, même Rogue fut d'accord avec Sirius, Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Mais l'amusement disparut immédiatement quand il se remit à réfléchir_. La situation s'est inversée,_ pensa sinistrement le nouveau chef de l'ordre du Phénix.

_Nous devons maintenant trouver comment y remettre de l'ordre. _

-

"Nous avons parlé à Lee aujourd'hui," dit soudain Fred, sortant les autres de leur silence.

Harry leva les yeux. A sa droite, Ron et Ginny (qui était arrivée avec ses parents la veille) essayaient de se concentrer sur un jeu d'échec version sorcière - et échouaient lamentablement. Même les pièces d'échecs normalement désagréables de famille de Weasley se montraient dociles comme si elles pouvaient ressentir l'humeur sombre des jeunes gens qui occupaient la salle commune de Gryffondor. Non loin d'eux, Neville lisait un livre sur de botanique, mais Harry aurait pu juré qu'il n'avait pas tourné une seule page depuis plus d'une heure. Fred et George, tous deux à la gauche de Harryéchangeaient un bref regard de temps en temps mais restaient silencieux. Ils avaient commencé une bataille explosive avec Harry, mais aucun n'avait pu se concentrer sur la partie, ils attendaient donc dans un silence de plomb.

Percy, naturellementétait dans la bibliothèque, il était parti une demi heure auparavant après avoir traité les jeunes Gryffondors d'immatures. Mais ça leur était bien égal. L'année scolaire était officiellement terminée, mais il continuait à se comporter comme un préfet et à les harceler pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose d'utile, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là. C'était, après tout, seulement le début de l'été, et les enfants avaient du mal à trouver comment occuper le reste de leur après midi.

La tour de Gryffondor semblait vide sans leurs camarades de classe, tellement vide et tellement morte. Leur excitation qui avait suivi l'arrivée de l'Ordre du Phénix était retombée ; chacun des six enfants avait été rapidement informé qu'ils étaient "beaucoup trop jeunes" pour assister à ces réunions et devraient trouver une autre occupation. Même la mère de Harry, qui était habituellement beaucoup plus ouverte et moins secrète que Mme Weasley, avait gardé un silence surprenant et refusé de répondre leurs questions. Harry avait vaillamment essayé de lui sous tirer des informations, mais il avait échoué. Aujourd'hui, même les blagues ne les intéressaient pas. Le château était trop calme, et il y avait trop d'adultes - mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire des plaisanteries, quoi qu'il en soit. Ainsi ils se retrouvaient donc seuls dans le dortoir, regrettant discrètement que Neville et Ginny soient présents; s'ils avaient été seuls, les Misfits auraient pu étudier une carte très singulière que les jumeaux avaient toujours en leur possession. Malheureusement, même s'ils avaient pensé à mettre Ginny dans la confidence, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à laisser Neville seul. Alors ils attendaient et se posaient des questions.

"Maman nous a laissé l'appeler par la cheminée," expliqua George. "Il va bien. Il est arrive chez lui la nuit dernière."

"Désolés de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt," s'excusa Fred. "Maman était un peu réticente à l'idée de nous laisser utiliser la cheminée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de discrétion."

"Il va revenir à la rentrée?" demanda Harry.

La mère de Lee était Moldue, et comme ils le savaient tous depuis la mort de son mari, Reina Jordan laissait entendre qu'elle ne permettrait pas à Lee de retourner à Poudlard pour sa quatrième année. Lee avait protesté, mais sa mère avait tout simplement peur. Elle avait déjà perdu son mari à cause des Mangemorts, et savait que Lee, en tant que sang-mêlé et fils d'un Aurorétait maintenant en grand danger. À ses yeux, le meilleur moyen de le protéger était de le retirer définitivement du monde magique, quelle que soit l'importance que Lee lui accordait.

Rien que d'y penser, les Misfits en avaient le coeur lourd.

"Il ne sait pas encore," répondit George après un court instant, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. "Le professeur Fletcher a parlé à Mme Jordan et Lee a dit que sa mère allait y réfléchir."

"Et s'il ne revient pas?" demanda soudain Ron d'une petite voix.

"Mme Jordan ne peut pas simplement l'empêcher de revenir, si?" demanda tristement Ginny et voyant que personne ne répondait à la question de Ron. "Je veux dire, elle ne comprend pas que ses pouvoirs ne vont pas s'envoler, quoi qu'elle fasse?"

"C'est une Moldue, Gin. Elle ne sait pas," répondit amèrement Fred.

"C'est bien le problème," grogna Ron.

George sauta soudain sur ses pieds, il laissa échapper un grognement impatient et sortit de la salle commune. Il jeta par-dessus son épaule d'une voix hargneuse. "Bienvenue dans la vraie vie, petit frère. Tout est injuste."

-

Il était plus de minuit quand Bill Weasley repéra une haute silhouette errant dans le parc de Poudlard. Assis dans l'ombre du château, Bill était presque invisible, il observa curieusement l'autre sorcier faire une pause au bord du lac, il fixait l'eau calme, visiblement plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Quand il se remit en marche, son léger boitement trahi son identité. Bien qu'il ne le connaisse pas bien, Bill savait que Sirius Black ne s'autorisait jamais à boiter en public; on pouvait seulement le noter quand le célèbre Auror était distrait. Quand il pensait être seul.

Il marchait lentement, sans but; clairement, l'esprit de Black était ailleurs. Bill se sentait presque coupable de l'observer comme s'il était témoin d'une scène qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Mais avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de détourner son attention, Black changea de direction et se vint vers lui, il ne boitait plus. Même dans l'obscurité, Bill sentait les mystérieux yeux bleus fixes sur lui, il frissonna en se souvenant avoir vu cet homme aller au devant de Lord Voldemort en personne.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler, cette chance ne s'était jamais présentée bien qu'il l'ait souhaité. Bill fit mine de se lever, c'était la moindre des choses mais Black lui fit signe de rester assis.

"Tu ne pouvais pas dormir?" demanda-t-il calmement.

"Non." Si la question était venue de quelqu'un d'autre, Bill aurait formulé une réponse plus évasive, mais s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre, c'était sûrement Sirius Black. _Comment a-t-il pu survivre dix ans entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbre, je ne saurai jamais, _pensa l'Auror. _Et je ne le lui demanderai jamais._

"Ca t'ennuie si je m'assois?" Black désigna le sol à la droite de Bill d'un geste désinvolte.

"Pas du tout."

Bill l'observa du coin de l'œil alors qu'il s'asseyait par terre. Black s'installa avec précaution ; un instant, il semblait soulager sa jambe gauche et l'instant d'après il y avait une telle élégance dans ses mouvements qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être naturelle. Cependant, l'étude discrète de Bill lui révéla plus qu'il n'avait l'intention de voir. La lumière de la lune rendait les petites et discrètes cicatrices de Black plus évidentes. Il avait bien sûr été soigné par des mains expertes mais pourtant, les cicatrices de Black, tout comme les démons intérieurs de Bill, ne semblaient pas décidées à disparaître. Il avait une fine cicatrice qui partait du dessus de son oreille gauche et rejoignait le dessous de son menton ; Bill détourna le regard avant de commencer à se demander d'où venaient ces marques. Ce faisant, son regard tomba sur les marques légères des bras de Black.

"Comment faites-vous?" demanda soudain Bill sans même y penser, détournant le regard de quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas. "Comment arrivez-vous à gérer tout ça?"

Black tourna doucement la tête pour lui faire face. "Sortilèges de silence principalement."

"Vous voulez dire-" Bill cilla.

"Les cauchemars ne disparaissent pas, petit," répondit doucement l'autre en soupirant, son regard se perdit au loin. "On apprend à vivre avec… A moins que les tiens ne se dissipent. Je te le souhaite, pour ta santé. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas…" il haussa les épaules. "Je ne dis pas que ça va mieux, c'est juste plus facile, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"J'ai du mal à imaginer devoir m'habituer aux cauchemars," dit Bill.

"Moi aussi."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment mais c'était un silence agréable. Depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, Bill s'était senti seul. Peu de gens pouvaient comprendre les horreurs qui hantaient ses rêves, et encore moins savaient comment l'aider. Ses parents avaient essayé, naturellement, mais Bill avait été curieusement peu disposé à leur parler de ses expériences. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, même le l'affection de sa famille n'était pas suffisante, quelque chose de sombre vivait en lui, quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Avant l'attaque, le Ministère lui avait également proposé de l'aide, mais Bill, comme tous ses camarades prisonniers, avait décliné l'offre. Il n'a envie que des médico-mages fouillent sa tête à la recherche d'une solution qui n'existait peutêtre pas. Il avait peur qu'ils le croient fou.

"Vous étiez là-bas pour si longtemps" chuchota-t-il, fixant l'obscurité. "Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas douter ? Vous l'avez défié... Je ne peux même pas rêver de faire la même chose. Et le monde pense que vous allez bien. Tout le monde fait l'éloge de votre force, mais... comment osez vous faire cela si vous êtes aussi mal que moi"

Black renifla. "Je me réveille toujours au milieu de la nuit, si toutefois j'arrive à dormir," admit-il. "C'est juste une question de perception—et de choix. J'ai choisi d'être ce que je suis. Personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire à ma place."

"J'aimerais que ça soit aussi simple pour moi," répondit Bill, plein d'envie.

"Ça ne l'est pas?"

"Je ne pense pas être aussi fort."

Black se tourna à nouveau vers lui et leva un sourcil interrogateur. "Tes vacances sont bientôt finies," dit-il. "Que vas tu faire après?"

Bill cilla. "Je vais rejoindre les Aurors, s'ils veulent toujours de moi."

"Et pourquoi?"

"Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre?" Il eut du mal à se retenir de dévisager son interlocuteur; Bill ne voyait pas le but de cet interrogatoire.

"Tu pourrais fuir," répondit calmement l'autre. Ses yeux clairs se plantèrent dans ceux de Bill. "Tu pourrais essayer de te cacher. Personne ne t'en voudrait si tu choisissait une autre voie."

"Mais—"

"Pourtant tu n'as pas pris cette option," continua Black. "Dis-moi pourquoi."

"Parce que je veux remplir mon devoir," répondit Bill en fronçant les sourcils. "La guerre est plus importante que mes émotions."

Black eut un petit rire. "Et tu dis que tu ne vois pas pourquoi je fais ce que je fais."

"Je—oui," souffla-t-il. "Je vois. Mais j'aimerais savoir comment surmonter ça." Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été à Azkaban ne pouvait pas comprendre tous les sous-entendus contenus dans ces quelques mots, mais le hochement de tête de Black indiqua qu'il comprenait. Les cauchemars n'étaient pas simplement dus à la torture. Ils n'étaient pas simplement provoqués par la présence constante des Détraqueurs et reliés au fait de devoir revivre encore et encore ses plus mauvais souvenirs. Le sentiment de solitude et le désespoir duraient bien plus longtemps que tous les signes évidents de l'enfer de Voldemort ; il y avait ce froid incessant qui s'insinuait en vous au milieu de la nuit sans prévenir et ce sentiment d'impuissance... Bill frissonna bien que ce soit une nuit chaude.

"Tu as une famille qui prend soin de toi," dit doucement son aîné. "Profites en, ils t'aiment et t'écouteront si tu les laisses faire."

Bill ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Black secoua la tête.

"Ils ne peuvent pas tout comprendre mais tu as besoin d'eux. Quand tu es seul, prisonnier des ténèbre, ce n'est pas la détermination qui fait la différence... Tu dois trouver quelque chose de plus fort, de plus profond, quelque chose qui ne vient pas uniquement de toi." Soudain, Black détourna son regard et sa voix se fit distante. "C'est dur de laisser tomber le masque mais parfois tu dois le faire… même si ça te coûte."

"Je croyais…"

"Les sortilèges de silence ne marchent pas avec mes amis." Black fit un pâle sourire.

"Oh," c'était tout ce que Bill pouvait répondre alors que les paroles de Black pénétraient son esprit. L'espace d'un instant, il fut tenté de discuter ses propos mais alors il se remémora ses propres années à Poudlard. Alors qu'il était en première année, il avait vu quatre garçons, incroyablement différents mais aussi incroyablement proches et il se souvint à quel point ils semblaient toujours se comprendre. Ces quatre garçons étaient des hommes aujourd'hui, des hommes célèbres que Bill avait rarement vu ensembles mais quelque chose dans la voix de Black lui fit comprendre que les liens qui les unissaient étaient toujours aussi forts.

"Fais confiance à ta famille, Bill," dit doucement Black. "Par les temps qui courent, ils sont tout ce que tu as."


	3. Gryffondor contre Serpentard

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4**

Inspiration **JKR** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice**

Bon et même si on a pas écrit, merci à **Mystick, Namyothis, Xarkaos** (_Promesses tenues_ la meilleure fic du site et bien au moins c'est clair !), **Juliette** (Et il a pas fini d'être triste Fumseck !) **Kaira, Kalou, Dante, Alana Chantelune** (Aïe, pas les coquilles !), **Antadélie** et **Ryan **de leurs encouragements !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre trois: Serpentard contre Gryffondor**

"Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Sirius qui vienne," dit tranquillement Harry tout en espérant qu'il n'allait pas le blesser. Après tout, il pensait sincèrement que Poudlard avait besoin de son directeur, maintenant plus que jamais. Mais Remus se contenta de sourire.

"Sirius est plutôt de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, Harry," répondit-il. "Il aurait sûrement fini par se disputer avec ton père à propos d'une broutille." Remus haussa les épaules. "De toutes façons, on a tiré à la courte paille et j'ai perdu."

"Vous avez quoi?"

Le directeur pouffa. "Laisse tomber, c'est un truc Moldu; je doute que tu en aies déjà entendu parler. En résumé, c'est moi qui ai hérité du devoir de t'apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle."

"Quelle mauvaise nouvelle?" demanda prudemment Harry, ces paroles ne lui disaient rien de bon.

Mais le vieil ami de son père ne lui répondit pas et ils continuèrent à marcher en silence dans les couloirs de Sainte- Mangouste, évitant la sorcière du bureau d'accueil. Le regard confus de Harry glissait sur Remus sans lui faire le moindre effet, finalement il soupira et se dit qu'il découvrirait la vérité bien assez tôt. Cependant, il avait du mal à ne pas laisser éclater sa frustration. Depuis qu'il avait vu sa mère à Poudlard la veille, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il savait que personne ne lui répondrait. L'Ordre s'était réuni, il le savait mais il ignorait pourquoi. Dumbledore et Arabella Figg étaient morts tous les deux, de même que de nombreux autres – mais en dehors de ça, il n'était au courant de rien.

Le petit-déjeuner du matin s'était révélé très instructif, presque tout l'Ordre était présent avec leurs enfants. L'ambiance était survoltée, et jamais Harry n'avait vu un tel groupe d'adultes si effrayés. Naturellement, personne ne l'avait exprimé tout haut, mais la tension dans l'air était palpable et tous étaient sur les nerfs. L'attaque du Ministère avait été complètement inattendue, et ses conséquences, Harry le sentait, se feraient sentir encore longtemps.

"Où est Sirius, en ce moment ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Au Ministère. Lui et les Aurors recherchent toujours des survivants." Remus conduisit Harry dans un autre couloir. "Il y a passé la majeure partie de la journée d'hier et presque toute la nuit."

"Oh." Articula Harry. "Le choses ne vont pas en s'améliorant alors ?"

Remus se tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux, Harry fut surprise par son calme. "Oh non," répondit-il d'une voix plate. "Mais je crois que tout n'est pas perdu. Pas encore."

"Certains parents disent que nous devrions nous rendre maintenant," Harry dit tranquillement.

Le commentaire fit tourner vivement la tête de Remus, ses yeux bleus se durcirent. La même aura de puissance l'enveloppait que le jour où il avait tellement effrayé Malefoy. Soudainement, le directeur lui sembla dangereux. Sa voix était très douce, mais ferme. "Qui a dit cela, Harry?"

Harry hésita. "Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr... c'est Fred qui a surprit une conversation." Cette remarque n'avait pas semblé importante aux yeux de Harry et il n'avait aucune idée de la personne qui avait pu la faire – mais Remus semblait prendre ce manque de confiance très au sérieux – trop au sérieux.

"Ah." Son regard redevint normal et Harry eut à nouveau l'impression de côtoyer le Remus Lupin qu'il avait toujours connu. "Bien, nous y voilà."

Ils s'étaient arrêtés avant une porte sans aucune inscription au quatrième étage ; deux Aurors surveillaient la porte et laissèrent entrer Harry et Remus sans commentaire. Harry savait que sa mère avait passé la majeure partie de la matinée à l'hôpital avant que Peter ne l'entraîne de force à Poudlard pour qu'elle se repose. Harry avait résisté à l'envie de la bombarder de questions, et avait été récompensé de ses efforts quand Remus lui avait proposé de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il ne s'y attendait pas et avait sauté sur l'occasion. N'être au courant de rien commençait à le rendre fou.

Mais au moment où ils entrèrent dans la chambre de son père, Harry se prit à souhaiter qu'ils ne soient pas venus. Bien qu'il ait déjà rendu visite à son père à l'hôpital (il y a quelques mois pour être exact), Harry ne l'avait jamais vu si mal en point. Le visage de son père était couvert de bleus, et il semblait si petit allongé dans son lit... même s'il avait été averti de son état, Harry fut choqué. Les jambes de son père étaient molles et sans vie sous les couvertures, il était évident que les médecins devaient trouver encore une solution à la paralysie soudaine de James Potter.

"Lunard ! Harry!" Malgré tout, un sourire éclaira le visage de son père. "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?"

"Lily, ne t'as pas dit qu'on venait ?"

"Eh bien, elle a juste dit que quelqu'un amènerait Harry, mais je pensais que tu préfèrerais ne pas quitter Poudlard." Il échangea un regard lourd de sous entendus avec Remus, avant de se tourner vers Harry en souriant. "Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moins grave que ça en a l'air."

"Peter a dit que tu ne pouvais plus marcher," répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Son père hésita. "Euh… non, pas pour l'instant," admit-il. "Mais ça va aller. Les médecins ont juste un peu de mal à trouver comment tout guérir."

"Mais ça devrait être simple ?" demanda Harry. "Je veux dire, si tu t'es cassé une vertèbre, pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas simplement la soigner ?"

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Remus froncer les sourcils.

"C'est aussi ce que je pensais," répondit son père avec un haussement d'épaules. "Mais je crois que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Pour l'instant, je ne sens plus rien en dessous du bassin… mais ça va s'améliorer. Ne t'inquiètes pas."

Harry se mordit les lèvres. "Tu es sûr ?"

"Ouais, je suis sûr." Son père lui prit la main et Harry s'assit sur le lit en luttant pour ne pas pleurer. Il avait onze ans, il était beaucoup trop vieux pour pleurer. Harry essaya de sourire, mais échoua lamentablement. Son père serra sa main. "Tout va bien se passer."

"D'accord." Il hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre - son père semblait sûr de lui et Harry se devait de lui faire confiance. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se produirait s'il ne remarchait pas.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Remus?" demanda légèrement son père, Harry lui fut reconnaissant d'avoir changé de sujet.

"J'ai des nouvelles," répondit le directeur. "Une bonne et une mauvaise, je commence par laquelle?"

"La mauvaise," répondit James sans hésiter. "De toutes façons, la journée ne pourra pas empirer."

Remus renifla. "Attends de savoir."

"Oh, ça me rassure. Crache le morceau Lunard."

"Bon, la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que Fudge prétend au poste de ministre de la magie."

C'était une chose très bonne que la maman de Harry ne soit pas là, parce qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas aimé les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de son mari en réponse à cette révélation. L'expression de Remus, cependant, laissait penser qu'il était plutôt d'accord avec la manière plutôt vulgaire de James d'énoncer son opinion. Harry pour sa part, se contentait d'écouter, il ne connaissait pas bien Cornelius Fudge, mais il en savait assez pour penser que l'ambitieux chef du département des catastrophes magiques ferait le plus mauvais chef que le monde magique puisse avoir. Même sa mère le détestait, et ça en disait long

Remus attendit que James cesse de jurer pour poursuivre. "La bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous avons trouvé quelqu'un pour lui barrer la route."

"Me voila soulagé. C'est qui?"

"Toi."

Harry n'avait jamais vu son père si choqué, dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait même été drôle. Mais là, c'était juste effrayant - Remus n'était probablement pas sérieux. Son père, ministre de la Magie ? L'idée semblait tout simplement tordue !

Après un long bégaiement inintelligible, James Potter sembla partager l'avis de son fils. Il cilla plusieurs fois, et sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne la contrôle et se mette à fixer son ami. Son regard pourtant, était tout sauf amical et si un regard pouvait tuer, Remus Lupin serait mort sur le champ. Finalement, le père de Harry sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole.

"C'est une blague de très mauvais goût mon cher."

Le regard bleu de Remus était inflexible. "Je ne plaisante pas James."

"Tu ferais mieux", répliqua sombrement James en le fusillant toujours du regard.

Remus continua à le fixer.

James le fixait également.

Le directeur leva un sourcil, il attendait calmement la riposte. Elle ne se fit pas attendre.

"Non."

"Non ?" fit Remus en écho.

"_Non_," cracha James Potter. "Non, comme dans non, il est hors de question que je prenne ce poste. Même mort ! Jamais! Je ne le ferai pas. Pas dans les mille prochaines années."

"Ah. Je vois."

"Remus !"

"Alors dis-moi, James, à qui d'autre penses-tu ?" demanda poliment le directeur. "Je suis certain que tu connais quelqu'un de suffisamment connu et puissant pour gagner contre Fudge. J'oubliais, cette personne doit évidemment faire partie de l'Ordre – du Premier Cercle de préférence qui, je te le rappelle, a subi de lourdes pertes il y a peu." Le sourire de Remus disparut. "Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que toi qui remplit tous ces critères."

James grogna.

"On a besoin de toi, James," continua Remus de sa voix douce. "On a besoin de quelqu'un qui redonne de l'espoir aux gens, quelqu'un en qui ils aient confiance. On a besoin de quelqu'un qui ait prouvé qu'il n'a pas peur d'agir. On a besoin de toi."

Son père cilla, et Harry vit la colère s'effacer lentement de son visage. Après un moment, il se mordit la lèvre pensivement tout en continuant à fixer Remus d'un air désapprobateur. Ils furent tous deux silencieux un long moment, se contentant de se regarder comme pour savoir qui allait parler en premier. Finalement, James détourna le regard.

"Demande à Sirius," marmonna-t-il.

Remus eut un léger sourire. "Tu vas le faire alors ?" demanda-t-il tranquillement. "C'est à toi de décider, James."

"Ouais," renifla le père de Harry. "C'est mon choix." Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu me joues un sale tour, tu sais. Très sale. C'est bas, Remus. Je m'attendais à mieux venant de toi."

"Mes amis ont dû déteindre sur moi."

James marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe qui fit sourire Remus.

"Tu disais ?" demanda-t-il.

"J'ai dit oui, espèce d'idiot!" aboya James. Mais il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix. "Va au diable!"

"Surveille ton langage, James," le reprit Remus en pouffant. "Il y a des enfants ici."

Harry rit en voyant son père hausser les épaules et répondre nonchalamment, "Il a entendu pire."

" Lui oui, mais pas _Lily_…"

"Si tu lui racontes Lunard, je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole!"

Remus éclata de rire. "Evidemment que tu ne me parleras plus."

"Tu—"

Harry et Remus eurent la même idée au même moment, en souriant, ils levèrent leur baguette en envoyèrent des oreillers sur la tête de James. Cependant, les oreillers ne résistèrent pas à deux sorts soudain, il se mit à pleuvoir des plumes et tous les trois se mirent à rire. D'une certaine façon, quand on est avec sa famille, il est plus facile d'oublier la noirceur du monde extérieur. Pendant quelques instants, Harry oublia les ténèbres qui les menaçaient.

-

"Severus..." - siffla la voix, Rogue du résister au besoin de frissonner. Même après si longtemps, il était difficile de maintenir sa voix neutre.

"Monseigneur."

La seule bonne chose était qu'ils étaient seuls. Même Malefoy n'était pas présent, ce qui en soi était étrange, mais Severus pensait que s'il avait été découvert était sur le point de mourir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'aurait pas tué en privé. Non, la mort d'un traître était un spectacle, une leçon pour que les autres apprennent - pas quelque chose qui était accompli tranquillement dans l'ombre. Pas si Voldemort était concerné. Severus se dit que les Moldus aurait qualifié le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'homme de spectacle, immédiatement il se demanda d'où lui venait une telle idée.

Il s'empêcha de grogner. De telles pensées triviales étaient indignes d'un Serpentard, et prouvaient qu'il avait passé trop de temps avec ces fous amoureux des Moldus qu'étaient les Gryffondors - _Dumbledore_. Son souvenir s'imposa subitement à lui et menaça de lui faire perdre son self-control. Il sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Albus était un Gryffondor. Seules les années de expérience en occlumencie de Severus l'empêchèrent de se trahir – mais sa fureur, bien que cachée, était réelle. Tu es un salaud, pensait-il derrière son masque impassible. Il avait essayé d'oublier, de surmonter la douleur, mais il avait échoué – ça ne l'avait mené nulle part. Voldemort avait tué Dumbledore.

Il avait pleuré une fois, en privé, quand personne ne pouvait le voir. Si quelqu'un le lui demandait, il nierait. Rogue n'admettrait jamais avoir pleuré la perte du vieil homme, même à ceux qui pouvaient comprendre - et en étant honnête avec lui-même, il réalisa que bien peu le comprendraient. Un Severus Rogue ne pleure pas. Pendant longtemps – trente longues années – il n'avait pas versé la moindre larme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la vérité en face.

Albus était mort, et tout avait changé.

Remus avait raison, il le savait. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Bien que, malheureusement, tant de choses soient restées les mêmes... Ainsi il se retrouvait là, à genoux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois de plus, priant quelque dieu de ne pas avoir été découvert. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Severus était d'accord avec Sirius Black, rien n'expliquait qu'il n'ait pas été au courant de l'attaque du Ministère. Même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui demander de participer (en raison de ses fonctions à Poudlard), Severus aurait dû savoir. Après Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, il était le Mangemort le plus haut placé dans la hiérarchie, et il n'était pas logique qu'il n'ait pas été informé d'un raid aussi important. Au moins, il aurait du savoir qu'ils préparaient quelque chose.

Au lieu de cela, rien. Et maintenant, il vraiment à avoir peur.

"Lève-toi." L'ordre fut donné après un moment étrangement long, et, en dépit de sa conviction qu'il n'allait pas être exécuté, Rogue se sentit mal à l'aise. Que se passait-il ? Il obéit pourtant sans hésitation. Pour un Mangemort, il n'y avait aucune autre alternative. Ainsi, il attendait en silence que Voldemort parle.

"Dis-moi comment Poudlard résiste."

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ; Rogue inspira profondément avant de répondre. "Difficilement, Monseigneur," répondit-il avec précaution. "L'arrivée du Phénix était inattendue, de même que la… promotion de Lupin. Beaucoup de membres de l'ordre du Phénix ne sont pas rassurés par la mort de Dumbledore."

"En effet..."

C'était la vérité, bien qu'incomplète, et ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Souvent, Rogue se demandait si Voldemort sentait quand il ne lui disait pas tout. Bien sûr, il n'était pas encore mort, mais il y avait des moments où lui-même doutait de son contrôle sur la situation. _De quel côté suis-je vraiment - _se demanda silencieusement Rogue, sentant un bloc de glace dans son estomac. Il écarta ses émotions. Il avait l'habitude de se conduire ainsi. Tel était le prix de son existence.

"Beaucoup ont peur, Monseigneur," continua-t-il dans le silence. "Même quand L'ordre du Phénix s'est réuni à Poudlard, ces craintes ont persisté. Lupin n'est pas Dumbledore, et Potter est gravement blessé. La combinaison de ces facteurs peut conduire beaucoup à votre côté."

"Et le personnel de Poudlard ? Combien de tes collègues pensent ainsi?"

"Je ne sais pas, Monseigneur." Rogue hésita. "Peut-être Vector ou Trelaweney, mais aucun des autres ne sont assez effrayés. Fletcher, en particulier, il préfèrerait mourir."

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé un discours, Severus."

Il baissa la tête immédiatement face au reproche acide. "Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Ce n'était pas mon intention de faire des pronostics."

"Bien sûr que non," renifla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Les partisans idiots ne me servent que dans une certaine limite et ta ténacité ne m'a jamais étonné. Cependant, ne va pas trop loin. Ma patience est _limitée_."

_Je le sais bien_, pensa-t-il silencieusement, mais sa réponse fut dévouée : "Oui, Monseigneur."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut à nouveau silencieux, apparemment il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Rogue eut du mal à ne pas retenir son souffle, bien que rien dans l'attitude de Voldemort ne laisse penser qu'il sache qu'il était un traître, la possibilité persistait - et maintenant plus que jamais. _Attention, Severus,_ se dit-il rapidement. _Agis avec prudence, et peut–être que tu survivras._ Une pensée drôle, presque aussi drôle qu'imprudente. Survivre, il l'avait compris il y a bien longtemps, n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était susceptible de faire.

"Lupin devient un problème plus gros que ce que tu ne pensais," la voix froide fit frissonner Rogue. _Non, Lupin devient un problème plus important que _vou_s n'aviez prévu, _pensa-t-il avec acidité, _mais vous ne voulez pas l'admettre maintenant_. Voldemort continua, incapable d'entendre les pensées rebelles du Mangemort : "Pourtant avec le temps, il se révèlera incapable de supporter une telle pression. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

La question était chargée de sens.

"Je crois que c'est probable, Monseigneur," répondit prudemment Severus.

"Bien..." dit lentement Voldemort, comme s'il mesurait mentalement les possibilités que lui offrait la destruction du Ministère. "Observe-le. Soigneusement."

Il ne demanda pas pourquoi. "Oui, Monseigneur."

-

Les quatre Misfits restants étaient assis dans le dortoir des garçons de troisième année, ruminant leur impatience et leur frustration. C'était l'unique endroit où ils pouvaient se réfugier pour parler de leurs secrets; Neville et Ginny étaient restés dans la salle commune, et Percy n'oserait jamais mettre les pieds dans le domaine privé des jumeaux par crainte des tours qu'ils pourraient lui jouer. Les Misfits ne voulaient pas abuser de ce refuge. Ils savaient que s'ils passaient trop de temps ensemble les autres pourraient commencer à se poser des questions et ça risquait de conduire au désastre considérant ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire.

"Tu auras une énorme dette envers nous après, petit frère," grogna Fred. L'air pincé de son jumeau indiquait qu'il pensait la même chose.

"Vous voulez savoir ce qui se passé ou pas?" répliqua Ron.

"Ben, oui, mais—"

"Vous détestez qu'on vous cache la vérité autant que nous," fit remarquer Harry.

"Il marque un point, Fred," soupira George.

"Malheureusement. Il faut une première fois à tout."

Ron rougit. "Hé !"

Harry sourit malgré lui. C'était, en fait, le premier plan _réalisable_ de Ron, à chaque fois qu'il avait eu une idée de blague, tout avait d'une manière ou d'une autre tourné à la catastrophe. Cette fois, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir trouvé un moyen de découvrir exactement ce que L'Ordre du Phénix faisait, mais Harry ne lui en voulait pas. Tout ce dont il s'inquiétait était de trouver un moyen de savoir.

"Vous marchez ou pas?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire faussement affecté, sachant pertinemment que les jumeaux refuseraient jamais un tel défi.

"Bien sûr qu'on marche," répondit Fred alors que George marmonnait : "Maman va nous tuer."

"Ça en vaut la peine," déclara Ron.

Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux au ciel. "Facile à dire pour toi."

"Ce n'est pas toi qui va être dans la ligne de mire -"

"Risquant ta vie, bravant le danger comme de bon petits agneaux destinés au sacrifice," termina George.

Harry grogna. Il y avait des moments où le talent des jumeaux Weasley pour le mélodrame allait un peu trop loin. "Alors on y va quand ?" demanda-t-il. "C'est maintenant la réunion, vous savez."

"Ouais," convint gaiement Fred alors qu'ils se levaient. "Maman va nous tuer."

George acquiesça. "Mettons fin à nos souffrances."

-

Le cri strident à crever le tympan de Molly Weasley signala à Harry et Ron que tout allait bien. Bien cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire. Comme prévu, Fred et George avaient maladroitement essayé d'écouter clandestinement la réunion de l'ordre qui était en train de se dérouler et avaient été repérés par la vigilante Mme Weasley. Comme prévu, elle réprimandait les jumeaux, complètement sourde à leurs protestations.

"JE N'ARRIVE PAS À Y CROIRE! COMME SI JE NE VOUS AVAIT PAS DEJA REPETE DES CENTAINES DE FOIS QUE VOUS ETES TROP JEUNES! LES REUNIONS DE L'ORDRE NE VOUS REGARDENT PAS—"

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit et il leva son pouce devant Harry. Fred et George avaient été découverts devant les portes principales de la Grande Salle, restant cependant suffisamment dans l'ombre pour que personne ne se rende compte de la supercherie. Cependant, leur présence près de ces portes signifiait que Mme Weasley devrait s'éloigner de la porte latérale que les professeurs avaient l'habitude d'emprunter pour accéder à la Grande Salle. C'était par là que Harry et Ron étaient entrés, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils s'étaient brièvement demandés ce qu'ils feraient si la porte était fermée, mais la chance était avec eux, et les deux garçons la trouvèrent légèrement entrebâillée. Il y avait juste assez d'espace pour que tous les deux puissent regarder à l'intérieur sans avoir à la faire bouger, rien ne pourrait trahir leur présence.

Harry a jeta un coup d'oeil à la Carte du maraudeur par dessus l'épaule de Ron pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. Mme Weasley avait fermé les portes principales de la Grande Salle, ils ne l'entendaient donc plus crier (Harry suspectait que quelqu'un ait jeté un sortilège de silence pour ne pas l'entendre), mais elle était toujours avec Fred et George sur la carte. Échangeant un autre regard victorieux, les garçons ont avancèrent et découvrirent l'ordre du Phénix.

Et le chaos qui régnait sur la réunion.

Harry ne savait pas qu'il y avait tant de monde. Les longues tables avaient été déplacées de sorte qu'elles forment un carré et tout autour, il y avait de confortables chaises. Presque tous étaient occupés, et bon nombre des sorciers assis lui étaient familiers. Il était étonné légèrement de voir plusieurs des professeurs : Sinistra et Vector étaient présent, assis l'un à coté de l'autre, fronçant les sourcils. Il remarqua l'absence de Rogue.

Deux sorciers roux étaient assis côte à côte à la table la plus proche, il y avait un siège vide à côté de Bill et Arthur Weasley et Harry en déduit que ça devait être celui de la mère de Ron. Non loin, la mère de Harry était assise entre Peter et une sorcière que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Silencieux, les Aurors occupaient le bout de la table la plus éloignée, faisant face aux deux fauteurs de troubles. Ils avaient tous l'air sinistre, ils avaient le regard assombrit et les traits tirés de ceux qui en ont trop vu. Mais ils restaient calmes. Alors que les disputes éclataient, ils se contentaient d'observer, assis à la droite de leur nouveau chef. Ils étaient peu nombreux à présent, beaucoup moins nombreux qu'ils ne l'avaient été mais le front uni qu'ils représentaient était familier à Harry. Ils étaient le mur protégeait le monde magique de la terreur. Un mur à présent fissuré mais qui n'avait pas cédé. Pas encore.

Le regard de Harry dériva sur les Aurors, pour se poser sur Sirius ; il était assis silencieusement à l'extrémité de la table, avec son menton appuyé dans des mains lasses. Ses yeux habituellement lumineux étaient voiles alors qu'il regardait les discutions s'animer. Le parrain de Harry était indifférent et ne semblait même pas écouter.

Au centre de la table qui était à gauche table, Remus était calme au milieu de cette tempête. Il était assis, grave et sérieux, Fumseck perché sur le dos de sa chaise, tous deux observaient les autres crier et discuter avec les yeux incrédules.

Harry mit un long moment à comprendre quel était exactement le sujet de la discussion : tout le monde parlait en même temps et il était difficile de distinguer une voix des autres. Cependant, après quelque minutes d'attention, il réalisa qu'il y avait deux sujets de désaccord : d'abord, certains discutaient au sujet de l'inclusion immédiate de tout les Aurors dans l'ordre du Phénix ; ensuite, d'autres étaient en désaccord sur la façon de traiter l'attaque du Ministère. Ils s'inquiétaient des retombées, de l'opinion publique, et de la réaction des Moldus – sans oublier bien sûr le fait que les Aurors n'avaient retrouvé aucun survivant. La paranoïa était à son comble et l'absence de survivants signifiait évidemment que l'Aurors étaient de l'autre côté.

Leur logique échappait à Harry, mais le problème ne le concernait pas. Trouver une solution ne lui appartenait pas non plus mais, en observant les adultes, il se demanda si un œil nouveau ne pourrait pas les aider. Si les sorcières et les sorciers adultes ne pouvaient pas avoir de raisonnements cohérents sous la pression, peut-être qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour les mettre sur la voie. Alors que les disputes s'envenimaient, il se disait qu'une intrusion ne pourrait pas empirer la situation. Mais d'un l'autre côté, si sa maman ou Mme Weasley avait à donner leur avis, Harry ne deviendrait jamais un membre de l'Ordre avant ses 60 ans, alors que la guerre serait terminée depuis des années.

Harry étouffa un grognement. _Pourquoi ne se rendaient-elle pas compte que la guerre les affectait eux aussi? Nous partageons leurs craintes, même si nous sommes jeunes — et nous comprenons!_ Il serra les dents pour contrôler son irritation. _Je veux avoir un rôle à jouer. Je ne veux pas être mis de côté_.

Parfois, même sa maman agissait comme si Harry avait grandi dans un monde protégé et confortable, loin de la guerre. Parfois, il se demandait si elle savait que lui aussi ressentait la douleur et les difficultés. Avant, Harry avait cru qu'ils avaient raison – il ne savait pas - mais maintenant il savait. Il avait appelé la défunte vice ministre de la magie "tante Bella" depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et bien qu'il ait à peine eu le temps de penser à sa mort, il était dur pour lui d'imaginer un monde sans son ancienne nounou. Jusqu'à présent, il avait eu de la chance malgré la guerre - Harry n'avait encore jamais perdu un être cher. Ses grands-parents étaient morts avant sa naissance, et bien que David et Diana Potter aient été les victimes de la colère de Voldemort, Harry n'avaient jamais perdu quelqu'un avec qui il avait grandi et qu'il aimait.

Maintenant, pourtant, ce genre de pertes lui semblait fortement possible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbre était passé à l'attaque, et, à presque douze ans, Harry n'était plus assez jeune pour penser que tout le monde survivrait à la guerre.

Mais l'idée de la vie sans ses parents, Remus, Sirius, ou Peter était insupportable. L'idée de perdre Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, ou Lee était douloureuse – pourtant c'était un risque. Tout était possible maintenant et il n'était plus si persuadé qu'un jour ils gagneraient. L'euphorie qui avait suivit la repris d'Azkaban par leur camp était complètement retombée, l'optimisme et l'espoir étaient maintenant difficiles. Face à la preuve du pouvoir de Voldemort, Azkaban semblait une aberration. La victoire ne semblait plus si proche.

_Et elle pourrait très bien ne jamais arriver s'ils ne cessent pas de se disputer entre eux_, songea amèrement Harry avant de reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait.

-

Sirius passa une main lasse sur son visage, sentant une barbe de quelques jours là où il aurait dû être rasé. Il y a des années, il avait eu les cheveux courts et avait été toujours rasé de près, mais le temps qu'il avait passé avec les Aurors l'avait lentement conduit à porter ses cheveux plus longs et un bouc. En dépit de cela et de sa personnalité insouciante, Sirius aimait avoir l'air propre, son bouc était toujours soigneusement coupé et il n'y avait aucune une chance que ses cheveux ressemblent un jour à ceux de Snape. Pourtant, à cet instant, ses cheveux étaient un peu gras, les qualifié de sales aurait été un euphémisme. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se laver après son départ du Ministère, au lieu de cela, il était allé voir James et, en quittant Sainte-Mangouste, il s'était sentit plus mal qu'à son arrivée.

« On ne peut rien faire », avaient déclaré les médecins. À plusieurs reprises, il s'était énervé contre eux et le regrettait maintenant. Ne pas avoir dormi depuis trois jours avait eu raison du self-control qu'il avait péniblement acquis à Azkaban. Tout s'était passé tellement vite depuis l'attaque. Les évènements lui semblaient incontrôlables.

Assister à cette pitoyable réunion ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux, il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Lily se joignit à la dispute, elle avait une discussion plutôt animée avec Elphias Dodge à propos d'un sujet quelconque... Croyaient-ils encore que les Aurors étaient au service de Voldemort ? Étaient-ils vraiment stupides à ce point ?

Sirius gémit doucement, jetant un coup d'oeil à Remus et Fumseck, toujours silencieux. _Fichu Lunard et son calme_, pensa l'Auror. _Un saint homme, je vous jure_. Parfois, ça aidait de crier, et il souhaitait que Remus le fasse. Au moins ils pourraient avoir une discussion constructive. En ce moment, ils perdaient seulement du temps. _Saint Lunard. Hum._

"Ca n'a aucun sens," répliqua froidement Lily. "Même Fudge ne peut pas reprocher aux Aurors ce qui s'est produit au Ministère. S'ils étaient impliqués, ils n'auraient jamais perdu deux des leurs."

"Et vous en avez la preuve? Pour ce que nous en savons, c'était juste - "

"Juste quoi?" répliqua Lily. "Du camouflage? Un leurre?" Elle sourit mais c'était un sourire dur et froid, même sur son joli visage. "Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mme Dodge, je ne vous ai pas vu vous battre pendant cette attaque, vous avez une bien drôle de façon de remercier ceux qui vous ont sauvé la vie."

"Comment osez vous me traiter de lâche?" aboya furieusement Dodge, rougissant de colère. "J'aurai pensé—"

"Ca suffit, Elphias," intervint soudain Remus de sa voix calme, répondant au souhait de Sirius. Enfin, presque. _J'aurais voulu qu'il y aille plus fort… _

"Monsieur le directeur—"

"Personne ne vous traite de lâche," dit calmement le jeune sorcier, se levant avec une douceur et une grâce qui marquaient combien il avait changé, particulièrement aux yeux de Sirius. La fontaine l'avait en effet changé, et c'était encore dur de s'y faire. Les yeux bleus de Remus parcoururent la salle, se concentrant sur les gens toujours debouts. Plusieurs d'entre comprirent l'avertissement et s'assirent. D'autres, y compris Dodge encore rouge de colère, ne le firent pas. La voix de Remus se fit plus dure. "Asseyez-vous. Svp."

Sirius nota avec plaisir que personne n'osa résister. Les membres de l'Ordre s'installèrent sur les chaises, mais échangeaient toujours des regards pleins de méfiance et dégoût. Enfin, après un long moment, Remus prit la parole, une note de déception dans la voix.

"Ca m'attriste de voir où nous en sommes."

Le silence accueillit ces mots, mais cette introduction pour le moins inhabituelle eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de tous. Après un moment de silence, Remus continua.

"Je suis triste de voir que nous, qui avons toujours été solidaires, commençons à nous méfier les uns des autres à force de chercher un coupable." Sa voix, calme et déçue, sembla avoir un effet sur l'Ordre, Sirius vit plusieurs des plus vindicatifs devenir honteux. "Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a trois jours, ce n'est qu'en restant unis que nous survivrons. L'Ordre du Phénix a toujours été base sur la confiance. Je vous demande de vous en souvenir, et de travailler ensembles. Divisés, nous perdrons, et nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. »

"Les Aurors resteront avec nous. En l'absence de gouvernement, nous sommes tout ce que la communauté magique a pour la défendre. C'est pour cette raison que nous devons continuer à lutter contre les Mangemorts."

Plusieurs sorciers ouvrirent la bouche pour protester mais Remus continua d'une voix dure.

"Le sujet est clos."

Sirius jeta un regard aux autres, silencieux face aux mots de son ami. A en juger par l'expression calme de son ami, personne n'aurait pu deviner à quel point il était sous pression et combien la responsabilité de l'Ordre pesait sur ses épaules. A moins de savoir interpréter les rides autour de ses yeux, ou de voir son pouce droit plié, ce qui signifiait qu'il était énervé, il semblait calme et posé. Tous le regardaient avec surprise et un respect tout neuf—l'Ordre semblait avoir décidé de le suivre, mais aux yeux de beaucoup, Remus n'aurait jamais l'envergure de Dumbledore.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il venait de prouver que ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Remus Lupin avait sa propre personnalité, forte et unique. Beaucoup le pensaient docile parce qu'il ne parlait que s'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Ils prenaient sont calme pour de la faiblesse. _Erreur._

"Passons à la suite," continua le directeur. "Peter, comment se passent les premiers contacts avec le reste de l'Europe?"

Leur ami se raidit, toujours aussi mal à l'aise devant une foule. "Pas très bien," admit-il. "Personne ne veut avoir affaire avec moi jusqu'à ce que nous ayons un nouveau gouvernement en place."

Depuis la mort de son supérieur, Peter était le chef du département de la coopération magique internationale. Cependant, malgré le nombre d'années qu'il avait passées en voyages diplomatiques et dans les négociations tendues, Peter Pettigrow n'avait pas le charisme qui ferait d'autres gouvernements magiques se lever et écouter. Peter prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je crois qu'il pensent que Vous-Savez —Voldemort— est notre problème", dit-il doucement. "Personne ne veut s'en mêler. Ils semblent croire qu'il ne va pas s'intéresser à eux s'ils l'ignorent assez longtemps."

Des murmures agacés s'élevèrent dans la salle mais personne ne prit la parole. Remus acquiesça. "Merci."

Peter s'assit, visiblement soulagé, Sirius leva son pouce dans sa direction. Le pauvre Queudver avait toujours détesté la foule et les discours — le mettre sous pression était le meilleur moyen de lui faire perdre ses moyens, mais il semblait s'y faire. Après tout, il avait sauvé la vie de James au Ministère et n'avait pas craqué. Peut-être que certaines choses faisaient évoluer les hommes.

Le sourire reconnaissant de Peter soulagea quelque peu la migraine de Sirius. Les amis, il le savait depuis longtemps, étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus important au monde.

Quand Remus prononça son nom Sirius se leva en souhaitant que sa fatigue n'alourdisse pas tant ses membres et ne lui fasse pas si mal partout. Il arrangea ses robes sales pour se donner le temps de rassembler ses idées et commença.

"Comme vous le savez tous, après trois jours de recherché, nous n'avons retrouvé aucun survivant à l'attaque du Ministère. Nous avons eu de nombreuses confrontations avec la police Moldue qui nous ont obligés à utiliser des sorts de mémoire pour protéger notre identité, mais il y a encore de nombreux Moldus qui savent qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'inhabituel. Pour le moment, leurs journaux croient que l'explosion du Ministère était ce qu'ils appellent une attaque terroriste mais, tôt ou tard, ils découvriront la vérité.

"Cependant, ce n'est pas notre préoccupation majeure. Nous devons contre attaquer, et vite—"

Sirius s'était préparé à des objections mais n'avait pas pensé qu'elles seraient si nombreuses. Il eut l'impression que toutes les bouches de l'assemblée lui criaient de faire attention. Retenant un soupir, il croisa le regard de Remus qui haussa légèrement les épaules.

L'après midi allait être long, très long.

* * *

Sachez que vos reviews s'inscrivent directement sur le plâtre de Petite Plume, alors vous retenez pas !

* * *


	4. On a toujours le choix

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4**

Inspiration **JKR** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice**

Merci pour les encouragements et les voeux de rétablissement:** Bee, Alana Chantelune, Kalou, Dante**

Nous non plus **Mystick, **on aimerait pas être à la place de James ! Avec ou sans fauteuil** (Ryan) ! **

**Chapitre quatre: On a toujours le choix**

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient finalement quitté Poudlard par petits groupes de deux ou trois, emmenant leurs enfants avec eux. Remus les regarda partir, en leur adressant quelques mots de remerciement, certains souriaient en retour, ou du moins, tentaient de sourire. Quelques uns des membres plus âgés de l'Ordre, cependant, lui jetaient des regards soupçonneux et même des regards amers quand ils croyaient qu'il ne regardait pas. Remus aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il n'était pas surpris par cette réaction.

L'Ordre du Phénix ne s'était pas réuni au complet depuis des années. Dumbledore réussissait à le diriger efficacement, mais toujours dans un demi secret. La plupart des membres ne savaient même pas qui étaient les autres, à moins qu'ils ne fassent partie d'un des divers groupes que Dumbledore avait formés pour traiter de problèmes spécifiques. Seul le Premier Cercle était au courant de tout, et encore, Dumbledore gardait beaucoup de choses pour lui-même. Remus ne cessait de découvrir des choses que Dumbledore n'avait jamais mentionnées depuis qu'il avait pris sa place. Le fait qu'il ait dû réunir tout l'ordre immédiatement ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé ; d'un coté, Remus pataugeait comme jamais un chef ne devait le faire, et de l'autre coté, l'Ordre était terrorisé. Si Voldemort voulait les détruire, c'était l'occasion rêvée. Il devait agir, découvrir la vérité, et vite.

Cependant, il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. En apparence, tout s'était bien déroulé… mais il sentait leur mécontentement intérieur grandir.

Il secoua la tête pour dissiper son inquiétude, et remarqua soudain que Dung l'observait. Ils étaient seuls dans la grande salle maintenant, Sirius était en réunion privée avec les Aurors, Lily, Peter et Harry étaient allés voir James. Les Weasley étaient partis en dernier et Remus leur en était reconnaissant, ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas cette famille, mais il avait besoin de prendre de la distance vis-à-vis des gens qui dépendaient de lui pour agir comme l'héritier d'Albus Dumbledore. En résumé, il avait besoin d'être avec ceux qui le connaissaient suffisamment bien pour savoir comment il se sentait.

Dung gloussa. "Tu as l'air épuisé."

"Je le suis." Remus haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas honte de l'avouer. "La journée a été longue."

"Ces deux derniers jours ont été longs en fait," acquiesça le professeur de métamorphose. "Pour nous tous."

"Et il y a encore beaucoup à faire."

"Je sais." Dung regarda la salle vide. "Je suis content qu'ils soient partis. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait tant de membres. Enfin, je ne m'en rendais pas comte. C'est différent de voir leurs visages."

"Oui." Remus fixa son ami en silence, réfléchissant. L'ordre du Phénix semblait peut être grand entre les murs de la grande salle mais dans le monde extérieur, il était vraiment petit. Une centaine de personnes s'était réunie ici mais en comparaison du reste de la communauté magique – ou même du nombre de mangemorts — 85, c'était vraiment peu. Mais c'était en même temps beaucoup trop.

"Alors, on fait quoi maintenant?"

"Ce que nous avons à faire," répondit automatiquement Remus, il s'interrompit en grognant. _Je n'ai jamais fait de remarque aussi inutile de toute ma vie_. Il eut un faible sourire et haussa les épaules, il vit à l'expression de Dung qu'il avait comprit. "Pour une fois, je suis content que les élèves soient partis… au moins, ils sont en sécurité pour l'été."

Les yeux verts de Dung s'agrandirent. "Tu crois que Poudlard est sa prochaine cible ?"

"Je pense que ce serait logique," répondit calmement le directeur en espérant se tromper. Rien que l'idée le rendait malade et, à en juger par son regard, l'ex-Auror n'en pensait pas moins. "Que ferait-il d'autre ? Voldemort a pris l'avantage maintenant Dung. Encore quelques coups d'éclat comme celui du ministère et nous serons vaincus."

"Mais—"

"Mais quoi?" le défia gentiment Remus. "Le Ministère était le principal symbole de la lutte contre Voldemort après Dumbledore lui-même. Maintenant tous les deux n'existent plus, Poudlard est tout ce qui reste."

"Et c'est le seul endroit qu'il ait essayé de prendre et échoué," remarqua Fletcher d'une voix tendue. Le professeur de Métamorphose ferma un instant les yeux et acquiesça sombrement. Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta, "À moins qu'il n'attaque d'abord Sainte Mangouste."

"Sirius étudie déjà cette possibilité," répondit Remus. "Mais je ne crois pas qu'il le fasse. Il viendra plutôt ici."

Rien qu'à l'évocation de ces mots, des images s'imposèrent à son esprit. Il cilla, essayant de les éloigner, les images défilaient trop vite pour que Remus puisse les détailles… _Des mangemorts. Des détraqueurs. Les cachots de Poudlard – des cris._

_Des rires._

Il frissonna. Le tourbillon d'images, de voix, tout allait trop vite. Il était inutile d'espérer comprendre la vision avant qu'elle ne se termine—

_Des cris. Des rires. Les ténèbres._

"Tu vas bien Remus?"

Il déglutit et secoua la tête. "Ca va." Avant, il ne savait pas ce que Voldemort comptait faire… mais à présent, il savait. Voldemort allait venir à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas quand, mais la question n'était plus de savoir si ça allait arriver. Cette certitude lui glaça l'estomac. Il aurait tellement aimé se tromper… "Attaquer Sainte Mangouste ne ferait qu'énerver les gens Dung," continua le directeur en se forçant à parler normalement. "Même s'il détruit l'hôpital et tue les malades, la peur sera moins forte que la colère. Cela ne ferait que renforcer la résistance."

Aucun n'eut le courage de rappeler à l'autre à quel point la destruction du Ministère rendait la résistance difficile.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Fletcher ne demande calmement, "Tu pourras protéger Poudlard?"

Il ne savait évidemment pas pour la fontaine, mais Fletcher était loin d'être stupide. Il savait que le directeur avait changé, que sa connexion avec le château s'était renforcée. Ce n'était pas un manque de respect que de poser cette question – Poudlard avait déjà résisté à Voldemort mais sous la direction de Dumbledore. Dans les plus sombres épisodes de la guerre, le seigneur des ténèbres avait essayé de prendre le contrôle de l'école mais avait été contré par le plus grand sorcier que le monde magique ait connu.

Mais aujourd'hui, Dumbledore était mort et Voldemort revenait.

"Oui," répondit Remus après un moment. "Si j'ai à le faire."

Dung leva les sourcils, surpris. "Tu es sûr?"

"Oui." Cette fois, il n'hésita pas. "Ce ne sera pas facile mais j'en suis capable. Je le ferai. Poudlard doit résister."

La confiance dans sa voix surprit Fletcher autant que Remus lui-même. Il le pensait vraiment mais n'y avait encore jamais pensé en ces termes. Il n'avait jamais pensé devoir affronter seul Voldemort (malgré son immersion dans la fontaine, il n'était pas suffisamment puissant ou intrépide pour le faire), mais avec le château comme allié, il serait capable de faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il en était capable et le ferait parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix… et il avait le sentiment que ce jour ne se ferait plus beaucoup attendre. L'idée de Voldemort dans son école le fit presque frémir mais une partie de son inconscient le contrôla. Le château était là, toujours là, s'ajoutant à son instinct. Il lui donnait une confiance qu'il n'aurait jamais eue sinon: le mur entre Voldemort et ses élèves.

Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Remus de courir au devant de ses ennemis pour provoquer la chance en ne comptant que sur ses connaissances et son pouvoir pour l'emporter. Mais il était prêt à mourir pour défendre Poudlard et irait au devant de Voldemort si cela se révélait nécessaire. Qu'importe ce qui pourrait arriver, il l'affronterait, il serait prêt.

"Tu as changé Remus," dit Fletcher d'une voix apaisée. Heureusement, il ne demanda aucune explication – ni Fletcher ni Rogue n'avaient demandé. Seuls James, Sirius, et Peter savaient, parce que Remus ne pourrait jamais leur cacher quoi que ce soit. Mais à part ça, la fontaine était son secret et même ses amis ignoraient tous ses effets.

"Pas tant que ça", répondit-il finalement, riant sous cape. Remus, avec un sourire en coin, changea de sujet. "A propos de changements... tu as réfléchi à mon offre?"

Fletcher grogna et le fixa.

"Je suis sérieux, Dung."

"Moi aussi," répliqua le professeur de métamorphose. Ses yeux verts s'étaient assombris considérablement et le regard hostile qu'il adressa à Remus en aurait fait reculé plus d'un — mais Remus le connaissait depuis trop longtemps. Il s'était préparé à cette réaction… simplement parce que c'était toujours la même.

En dépit de sa patience (que Sirius qualifiait de sainteté pour rire), Remus s'impatientait. "On a besoin de toi," dit-il calmement.

"Non." Les yeux de Fletcher lancèrent des éclairs. "Offre le poste à Rogue."

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas." Remus fixa ses yeux pleins de colère et continua. "Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement, Dung."

"Je ne me cache pas."

"Non?" demanda-t-il gentiment. "Je crois que si."

Fletcher affronta son regard, la colère déformait son visage couvert de cicatrices. "Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger", grogna-t-il.

"Non et je ne le fais pas," lui accorda Remus. "Mais en tant qu'ami, j'aimerais t'aider."

"Drôle de façon de le montrer."

Le directeur ignora la réponse acide. "Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, tout comme je sais que tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec les forces du mal, mais tu ne peux pas continuer à te cacher. Peut-être qu'avant tu pouvais, mais maintenant, c'est terminé. On a besoin de toi, Dung. Et pas seulement à Poudlard. La guerre ne sera plus aussi loin de nous l'année prochaine. Elle va venir jusqu'ici, et j'aurai besoin de toi, entraîné et prêt à agir."

"Je devrais peut-être te reparler de l'attaque des géants," remarqua Dung.

"Ca n'a rien à voir et tu le sais," répondit-il.

"Et quel est le rapport avec le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal?" demanda Fletcher.

"Tout. Tu n'es pas le seul qui doit être prêt pour l'attaque de Voldemort," lui rappela Remus. "Les élèves devront être capables de se défendre —parce que, bien que je prie pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire, ils y être préparés. Et je ne vois personne d'autre capable de le leur apprendre."

Fletcher eut un soupir excédé. "Vas au diable, Remus Lupin." Pourtant, la colère dans sa voix avait disparut. L'évocation des étudiants avait eu l'effet attendu — Dung savait ce qui se préparait, et, plus que quiconque, il savait qu'il serait nécessaire de faire face. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mundungus Fletcher était fort et il savait reconnaître ses devoirs. "Bien, je le ferais. Mais ne t'attends pas à des miracles."

"Je ne m'y attends jamais."

"Nous avons des problèmes," déclara Jones.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu ne m'apprends rien."

Ils étaient dans un vieux souterrain qui menaçait de s'écrouler. C'était l'une des cachettes les plus anciennes des Aurors, un refuge à employer seulement en cas d'urgence – ce qui était le cas. Le Ministère avait été détruit, et avec lui le département entier de l'application des lois magiques. À la connaissance de Sirius, seulement une poignée d'employés du département de détournement de l'artisanat Moldu en était sortis vivants, les tireurs de baguette d'élite, hormis deux en mission à l'extérieur, étaient tous morts. Mais les Aurors avaient été les plus touchés. Leurs rangs étaient passés de près de 90 à seulement à dix-neuf, et d'une certaine façon, Sirius avait été choisi comme chef.

Personne ne l'avait vraiment désigné, naturellement, mais après l'expédition à Azkaban, ils le respectaient. Personne ne s'étaient attendu à ce que Sirius tourne dans ce couloir pour aller faire face à Lord Voldemort – encore moins Sirius lui-même - mais il l'avait fait, et de cette manière, il avait accepté le fait que quoi qu'il se passe dans cette guerre, il aurait toujours un rôle important. C'était un fait qu'il en était venu à accepter depuis quelques semaines, mais l'attaque sur le ministère avait jeté la confusion. James n'était plus là pour diriger les Aurors, ce que Sirius lui avait très volontiers laissé faire. Maintenant, c'était à lui de le faire.

"C'est pire que ce que tu crois," répondit-elle catégoriquement. Parmi tous les Aurors, Sirius était le plus proche d'un "vétéran" - et il avait disparu pendant une décennie, enfermé dans l'enfer d'Azkaban. Après lui, Alice Londubat était la plus ancienne, mais Hestia Jones avait pris le rôle de chef de la sécurité, quelque chose dans sa voix le força à se taire et à l'écouter.

"Quoi?"

"Fudge, Kingsley est avec lui maintenant, mais mis à part l'enfermer, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour l'arrêter. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'il parle au public, mais il a déjà pris un rendez-vous avec WWN - "

" C'est une plaisanterie," intervint Alice Londubat. Son visage rond était plus mince et plus pâle qu'habituellement. Comme beaucoup d'autres, Alice aurait probablement du aller à Sainte Mangouste, mais elle avait préféré une consultation rapide. Il y avait trop à faire et pas assez de temps pour le faire. _Et nous avons gaspillé des heures à Poudlard_, se souvint Sirius avec colère. La réunion de l'ordre avait été nécessaire mais... ils n'avaient toujours rien fait, hormis apprendre combien tout le monde était effrayé.

"Mais à quoi il pense?" demanda Bill Weasley. Comme Frank Londubat, Adam Macmillan, et Jessica Avery qu'il avait choisi de rester Auror, en dépit de ses expériences à Azkaban. Leur présence portait donc le total des Aurors à vingt-trois – en comptant Kingsley Shacklebolt et les deux Aurors qui gardaient actuellement James Potter.

"Ce salaud est ambitieux, voila ce qu'il est," siffla Jones, puis elle haussa les épaules pour s'excuser. "Il parle déjà d'essayer d'apaiser Voldemort -"

"Quoi?" hurla presque Frank, presque tous les autres lui firent écho. S'il y avait une chose dont Sirius pouvait être sûr, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun traître dans cette pièce.

Jones hocha sinistrement la tête. "Il veut être ministre et espère le devenir en promettant de mettre un terme à la terreur une fois pour toutes '."

"Il faudrait être stupide pour le croire," précisa quelqu'un.

"Oui mais tout le monde en a envie," répondit tranquillement Alice. Plusieurs personnes ouvrirent la bouche pour protester mais elle secoua la tête. "Il y a encore une semaine, nous étions au sommet. Nous avons pris Azkaban et nous avons montré que nous pouvions gagner cette guerre -mais aujourd'hui le ministère est en ruines, Dumbledore est mort et Voldemort a soudainement repris le dessus. Pensez à combien de personnes ont perdu des membres de leur famille dans l'attaque. Ils sauteront sur cet espoir de paix."

"C'est pourquoi nous devons le faire taire," intervint Sirius. "Et l'empêcher de faire de la politique."

Hestia renifla. "Impossible. Fudge ne sait faire que ça."

"En fait, ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça," Sirius sourit légèrement. "J'ai été en contact avec tous les chefs des départements - excepté bien sûr Fudge - à la demande de James. Tous ont accepté de faire de James le ministre provisoire étant données les circonstances."

"C'est légal?" demanda Bill.

"Oui," répondit Alice avant que Sirius n'en ait le temps. "En cas d'urgence. Mais ça ne peut pas durer."

"Ce n'est pas grave," répondit Sirius. "Nous organiserons des élections plus tard. Pour l'instant, la chose la plus importante à faire est de faire taire Fudge."

Jones renifla. "Il va détester ça."

"Comme si c'était mon problème," répliqua Sirius, il haussa les épaules. "Bien. Fudge est écarté – au moins pour un temps. Mais la raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé ici concerne nos autres problèmes."

"Si tu veux régler tous nos problèmes, Sirius, on risque de rester ici des siècles," commenta sèchement Frank, plusieurs autres rirent sous cape. Sirius, aussi, se prit à sourire. Ca faisait du bien de savoir que, même dans des moments aussi noirs, ils pouvaient encore rire. Il n'y avait pas une sorcière ou un sorcier dans cette pièce qui n'avait pas compris la gravité de la situation, ou ignorait combien beaucoup ils avaient perdu -mais au moins ils pouvaient encore rire. À la différence de beaucoup de membres de l'ordre, les partenaires de Sirius ne tremblaient pas de peur. Ils n'étaient pas effrayés, et ils ne pensaient pas à la défaite. Ils étaient seulement prêts - sinistres parfois, mais prêt – à affronter ce qui allait venir.

"Dans ce cas, je voudrais m'assurer que nous serons encore là dans quelques années," répondit Sirius. Il ne voyait aucune raison de tourner autour du pot. "Si nous devons affronter les partisans de Voldemort, nous avons besoin de plus d'Aurors."

"Ca va être difficile," remarqua Oscar Whitenack, parlant pour la première fois. "Nous n'avons plus les ressources du ministère, ni aucun de nos vieux équipements de formation -"

"Excepté Avalon," s'exclama froidement Alice, une vague d'émotion courut dans la pièce.

Devant d'autres personnes, ces mots n'auraient rien évoqué, même dans le monde magique, Avalon était juste une légende. De nos jours, personne ne savait si l'île magique avait oui ou non existé, mais pour les Aurors, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Avalon avait été leur camp d'entraînement de formation supérieure pendant des années, protégée, cachée, et défendue par une magie bien plus forte que toute autre. Le nom lui avait été donné il y a bien longtemps par une Auror dotée d'un drôle de sens de l'humour - et d'un goût encore plus intéressant pour l'histoire. Personne ne se souvenait de pourquoi elle avait choisi ce nom, mais il avait collé en dépit des tentatives de changement qui avaient été faites ces derniers siècles. Leur Avalon ne ressemblaient en rien à l'Avalon de la légende, en dehors du fait que c'était une île.

Plus exactement, c'était une île désagréablement proche d'Azkaban, c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'y avait plus personne là bas depuis 6 ans.

"Tu lis dans mes pensées," dit tranquillement Sirius. "Nous allons devoir déplacer de quartier général des Aurors à Avalon, et nous n'en parlerons à personne. Nous n'avons plus les vieilles méthodes de recrutement du Ministère pour sélectionner les candidats, nous devrons donc être très prudents en les amenant sur l'île - et même une fois qu'ils y seront, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent comment y revenir."

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent, il pouvait tous les voir penser. Il y avait quelques visages désappointés dans le groupe, mais tous semblaient disposés à écouter, malgré tout, Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu. Il s'était attendu à des protestations concernant la proximité avec Azkaban (malgré les articles optimistes de la gazette du sorcier, il savait que la prison serait reconstruite rapidement), mais personne n'émit la moindre objection. Soit il les avait convaincus, soit ils lui faisaient trop confiance.

Un frisson parcourut son échine et il espéra que c'était le dernier.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius était sorti de leur obscur refuge souterrain et se trouvait dans un environnement considérablement plus clair. Les murs blancs de Sainte Mangouste contribuaient probablement à cette impression, bien qu'il les ait trouvé d'une blancheur à rendre malade sans aucune exagération. Cependant, la perspective de voir son ami améliorait son humeur, et, pendant un moment, Sirius aurait presque pu oublier qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un combat perdu d'avance. Il pouvait presque se convaincre que quand il ressortirait de la chambre d'hôpital de James, ce ne serait pas pour retourner dans un monde de ténèbres où la défaite n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres - et qu'il ne serait pas celui qui devrait mettre un terme à tout ça.

Pour le moment, les quatre maraudeurs étaient réunis pour la première fois depuis l'attaque de Voldemort sur le ministère, et rire leur faisait du bien. Lily et Harry étaient là aussi, et le fils de James était bien silencieux. Le visage rouge de confusion, il écoutait Remus lui faire la morale parce qu'il avait espionné une réunion secrète.

"Alors vous pensiez sérieusement qu'envoyer les jumeaux faire diversion m'empêcherais de remarquer que toi et Ron étiez introuvables?"

Harry devint encore plus rouge alors que Remus reniflait et que Sirius souriait. C'était amusant de voir Lunard conserver son rôle de voix de la raison, directeur ou pas. "Bon... ce n'était pas mon idée!" objecta le garçon.

"Bien sûr. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, " rit Peter.

"Mais c'était l'idée de Ron," essaya de se défendre Harry. "Et comment nous aurions pu deviner que -"

Mais son père le coupa. "Harry, la première règle de du fauteur de trouble est -"

"Bien choisir ses alliés et ne se faire prendre," s'exclamèrent en chœur quatre maraudeurs, en éclatant dans le rire. Après un moment, Harry éclata de rire à son tour, et Lily secoua la tête en marmonnant :

"Comment se fait-il que je sois la seule personne raisonnable dans ce groupe?"

Sirius renifla. "Tu n'es pas raisonnable, Lily. Tu t'es mariée avec Cornedrue."

"Hé!" Même affaibli et dans un lit d'hôpital, James n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour et prit un air outragé. "Regardez qui dit ça, Patmol"

"Et vous avez eu Cornejeune, ici présent..."

"Sirius!"

"Je crois qu'on dit un faon, Sirius," remarqua sérieusement Peter.

"Des mots." Il haussa les épaules et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. "Babillage total."

Lily fixa Sirius avec un regard supérieur. "Tu verras quand tu auras des enfants."

Sirius s'étrangla, et les autres maraudeurs rirent. Remus finit par intervenir alors que Sirius s'étranglait toujours (il jouait la comédie mais Lily avait marqué un point).

"Patmol ? Des enfants?"

"Des chiots?" - ajouta Peter avec une grimace malicieuse.

Remus renifla. "Attendez qu'il se marie avec Lassie!"

Sirius lutta pour avoir l'air offensé alors que les autres riaient, mais finalement il se mit à rire avec eux. Bien qu'il ait beaucoup de mal à associer Julia avec Lassie, l'image l'amusait. Evidemment, il était sûr que Julia n'approuverait pas... _Qui j'essaye de tromper ? Elle essayerait sûrement de paraître offensée exactement comme je l'ai fait et finirait par rire_. Finalement, l'hilarité générale disparut et Sirius essaya de détourner le sujet de la conversation des chiens... de peur qu'ils proposent quelque chose pour Remus qui ne serait pas très approprié pour les jeunes oreilles de Harry.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses des Cannons?"

James renifla. "Sirius, tu es un idiot."

"Comme si on ne le savait pas!" répliqua immédiatement Peter, Lily haussa un sourcil. Remus, bien sûr, se contenta de sourire et dit de son insupportable voix calme:

"Qui se ressemble s'assemble, James…"

Sirius soupira et se tourna vers son ami. "Je crois que nous sommes minoritaires, Cornedrue."

"Abattus."

"Torturés."

"Dépassés."

Harry rit et Lily secoua la tête, pas vraiment surprise. Vaillamment, elle essaya de changer de sujet. "Alors, concernant le ministère—"

"Vaincus," la coupa Sirius en souriant.

Les yeux noisette de James étincelèrent. "Manipulés."

"Trompés."

"James—" Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais son mari la coupa encore. Le sourire de James s'élargit et Sirius fut heureux de le voir sourire. Même si son ami avait essayé de paraître joyeux ces deux derniers jours, Sirius avait vu les ombres dans ses yeux qui trahissaient son inquiétude et sa douleur. A cet instant, la peur s'était envolée, laissant place au vrai James.

"Déclassés."

"Surpassés."

"Sur—"

"Mais vous ne grandirez donc jamais tous les deux?" demanda Lily, sur le point de perdre patience. Cependant, sa voix était mi amusée, mi exaspérée, elle les connaissait depuis trop longtemps.

"Non." Les quatre des maraudeurs sourirent d'un air affecté.

Remus secoua tristement la tête. "Quelle question idiote."

"Allons, maman." Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Même moi je le sais!"

"J'espérais encore," murmura Lily en jetant un regard en coin à son mari.

Sirius renifla. "Rêve."

"Tu disais ma chérie?" James jeta un coup d'oeil à son épouse avec un sourire innocent qui fit grogner Lily. Avant de répondre, elle lui tapa l'épaule.

"Je disais que tu es un mari immature et irresponsable!"

James porta sa main à ses lèvres avec une grimace espiègle. Ses yeux brillèrent. "Tu as dit autre chose."

"Oh, tu es impossible!" Mais elle sourit tendrement, et Sirius vit leurs yeux se rencontrer avec la même douceur écoeurante qui caractérisait le couple depuis des années. _Ils n'ont d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre,_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire. _Nous aurions du nous y attendre le jour où Lily a décidé de cesser détester James, mais qui aurait pensé qu'il avait raison quand il jurait qu'il se marierait avec elle en quatrième année ?_ En fait, en dépit du temps qui passait, Lily et James étaient toujours le couple le plus amoureux que Sirius n'ait jamais vu.

"Après seize ans, je croyais que tu t'en serais rendu compte," répondit James d'une voix enrouée.

Lily sourit légèrement, et Sirius vit l'inquiétude disparaître de son joli visage. Leurs doigts entrelacés, et leurs regards rivés sur le visage de l'autre étaient des choses que tous les maraudeurs avaient vues avant. L'expérience avait appris à Sirius, Remus, et Peter qu'il valait simplement mieux attendre que ça se termine - mais, apparemment, c'était une leçon que Harry n'avait jamais apprise.

"Papa! Maman!" Le garçon de onze ans avait rougi considérablement, visiblement embarrassé par les singeries de ses parents. James et Lily cessèrent de se regarder et rirent.

"Désolé, Harry," le taquina James. "J'avais oublié qu'on ne t'avait pas encore parlé de l'œuf et de la poule."

A en juger par l'expression de Harry, Sirius sut que ce n'était certainement pas le problème. En fait, c'était sûrement plutôt le contraire, et tous les maraudeurs rirent en voyant les joues de Harry rougir. Il marmonna, "Papa..."

"Je crois que j'ai la réponse à ta question de tout à l'heure, Lily," s'exclama Sirius, prenant pitié de son filleul et changeant le sujet. Immédiatement, il vit les visages de ses amis devenir sérieux, une expression que plusieurs de leurs anciens professeurs pensaient qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Sirius n'avait eu le temps de discuter de ses changements avec aucun d'entre eux, il était venu directement à l'hôpital après sa réunion avec les Aurors, et avant d'essayer de résoudre le problème dont il allait parler.

"J'ai parlé à tous les chefs temporaires des départements," continua-t-il, il grimaça. "Y compris Fudge. Ils sont tous d'accord – sauf bien sûr notre estimé chef du département des catastrophe magiques – pour nommer un ministre pour assurer l'intérim jusqu'à ce que nous puissions organiser des élections. Et ils sont d'accord pour que ce soit toi."

James hocha calmement la tête. Ils savaient tous ce qu'il allait dire. "Et Fudge?"

"Il essaye d'obtenir le plus de soutien possible pour les élections à venir." Étonnamment, ce fut Peter qui répondit. Cependant, en tant chef temporaire du département de la coopération internationale (le corps de son supérieur avait été trouvé dans les ruines du ministère), Peter était celui qui avait le plus d'informations. "Juste après ma discussion avec Sirius, Fudge m'a contacté. Il a fait pareil avec tous les chefs de départements pour essayer de nous convaincre qu'il est le plus à même de sauver le monde magique." Le petit homme grimaça.

"Je lui ai ce que je pensais de lui naturellement."

Remus inclina la tête, riant sous cape. "J'ai vu Molly tout à l'heure. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde lui a dit la même chose. Arthur en tous cas, l'a fait."

Les sourires qui lui répondirent n'étaient plus si joyeux, ils étaient plus sombres, c'était les sourires de ceux qui étaient bien informés et comprenaient le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Pour des hommes comme James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, il était difficile de comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un essayerait de tourner un désastre si sanglant en avantage politique, mais ils n'avaient aucun mal à imaginer les conséquences de telles actions. Alors qu'ils étaient enfants, aucun d'entre eux n'avait imaginé en être là, à porter le poids du monde sur leurs épaules, mais aucun n'était étranger aux responsabilités. Ils feraient le nécessaire.

Soudainement Lily se tendit sur sa chaise. "En parlant de Fudge..." Ses sourcils se levèrent. "Il est ici en ce moment."

"Hein?" James fronça les sourcils et Harry demanda :

"Comment tu le sais?"

Lily se contenta de sourire et de taper légèrement ses doigts sur sa tempe droite. "Les sortilèges."

Remus siffla doucement, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif. Lily avait toujours été douée pour les charmes, au cours des dernières années, elle était devenue experte. Le plus étonnant était qu'elle avait acquis toutes ces connaissances sans que personne ne le sache - en dehors du Premier Cercle et du Groupe Licorne, elle était encore considérée comme une belle femme et une mère aimante. Peu se rendaient compte de sa puissance parce que Lily avait toujours préféré travailler dans l'ombre. Le fait qu'elle ait mis des protections magiques invisibles autour de la chambre de son mari n'étonnait pas du tout les maraudeurs, mais le fait qu'elle n'ait pas employé d'objet physique pour délimiter les protections était nouveau.

"Lily tu m'étonneras toujours." Sirius leva les sourcils dans sa direction. "En fait, si tu n'avais pas déjà épousé mon meilleur ami..." Il s'interrompit avec un sourire suggestif.

"Dommage hein?" elle rit. "James est arrivé avant toi."

"Hé!" Mais le mari offensé ne semblait pas très offensé.

"Sans parler du fait que Julia te tuerait," ajouta Peter avec un sourire.

"Tout à fait." Sirius haussa légèrement les épaules. "Hélas, je dois simplement -"

La porte s'ouvrit, le coupant au milieu de sa phrase. Irrité, Sirius leva les yeux, il se rappela qu'il était celui qui avait envoyé en pause les Aurors postés devant la porte. _En même temps, je croyais que tous les visiteurs auraient la politesse de frapper_. Il nota mentalement de réprimander Kingsley pour les avoir laissé être surpris de cette façon. Cornelius Fudge et Dolorès Ombrage s'encadrèrent dans la porte, et l'expression joviale du politicien se fana alors qu'il sentit six paires d'yeux peu amicales se fixer sur lui.

"J'ignorais que vous aviez de la compagnie, James," dit finalement Fudge.

"Et je n'attendais pas votre visite, comme ça nous sommes quittes," répondit avec désinvolture le meilleur ami de Sirius. "Et merci d'avoir frappé." Il marqua une pause alors que Fudge le fixait. Finalement il sourit. "Mais entrez, Cornelius. S'il vous plaît."

"Hum, Hum."

Ombrage s'éclaircit la gorge, et Sirius vit Lily s'agiter du coin de l'oeil. Mais James continua de sa voix faussement agréable, faisant comme s'il venait de la remarquer. "Oh, bonjour, Dolorès." Il sourit. "Je ne crois pas que vous ayez tous été présentés. Remus Lupin que vous connaissez, naturellement, mais permettez-moi de vous présenter Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, mon fils, Harry et Lily, que vous connaissez."

Sirius inclina la tête dans sa direction et vit le visage rond d'Ombrage se contracter. Il réalisa qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à les voir tous là. Ombrage et Fudge avaient espéré voir James seul et... _Et quoi ?_ Sirius se retint d'éclater de rire. Si l'un de ces pantins politiques pensait qu'il pourrait intimider James Potter, il faisait erreur. _Ceci pourrait réellement s'avérer amusant_, pensa-t-il ironiquement. _Ou distrayant, pour le moins_.

"Bonjour," lâcha finalement Ombrage. Sirius gardait ses yeux sur elle pendant que James parlait, il n'a pas eu besoin de voir son ami pour savoir que James avait adopté une expression innocemment investigatrice et agissait comme il n'avait pas la moindre idée du motif de leur visite.

"Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous?" demanda poliment James.

Fudge se tordit les mains. "Je suis venu pour vous parler de la situation politique," commença-t-il vivement. "J'ai appris que vous vous aviez demandé à votre ami ici présent-" il fit un geste en direction de Sirius "- de parler à tous les chefs temporaires de département en votre nom. Même si j'admire sa bonne volonté pour vous obéir, je ne vois pas de quel droit Black fait tout ça."

"Il est le chef de la Division des Aurors," l'informa James.

"Oh - Vraiment?" Fudge fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas légal. Je suis presque certain qu'il y a plusieurs Aurors plus âgés que lui, ce qui voudrait dire - "

"Les Aurors ne sont pas une institution politique. Leurs chefs sont choisis dans leurs propres rangs et par leurs propres collègues. Fin de l'histoire." Le regard de James se fit glacial. "Trouvez autre chose pour vous plaindre."

"Hum, hum." Ombrage s'éclaircit la voix. "Je crois que M. Fudge a raison. Il y a clairement eu plusieurs vices de procédure, par les temps qui courent, nous ne nous pouvons permettre aucun doute quant à la stabilité du développement du gouvernement."

_Ah, nous y voilà_ ! Sirius s'assit sur sa chaise et croisa les bras. A sa droite, Harry fronçait les sourcils avec indignation, Sirius vit Remus poser sa main sur l'épaule du garçon pour le calmer. Lily, toujours assise à coté de James, gardait un visage neutre, et Peter avait un étrange sourire. James, cependant, remarqua simplement:

"Certainement pas," répondit-il calmement. "Nous ne pouvons pas non plus laisser le mécontentement nous diviser, particulièrement après la destruction du ministère."

Fudge sourit, et bien que Sirius soit sûr que l'expression se voulait rassurante, son sourire lui rappela plus une vache qu'autre chose. "Je suis heureux que nous ayons trouvé un accord," répondit le politicien. "En fait, c'était pour ça que j'étais venu vous voir."

"Oh?" James réussit à feindre l'étonnement. Peter, cependant, n'est pas tout à fait parvenu à réprimer son reniflement d'impatience. _Il était temps_, pensa Sirius, d'accord avec son ami. Fudge, cependant, ignora admirablement la présence de Peter.

"Oui. Je suis venu pour vous faire savoir que je vous soutiendrai comme ministre intérimaire de la magie." James leva les sourcils avec incrédulité, mais Fudge continua, "... à une condition."

"Laquelle?" demande immédiatement James.

Fudge sourit. "Que vous me choisissiez comme vice ministre, naturellement."

Il semblait certain que James sauterait sur l'occasion. Le regard suffisant de Fudge se reflétait sur celui d'Ombrage, et leur satisfaction fit presque rire Sirius. Il se retint à temps, mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter aux deux politiciens un regard incrédule. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait se méprendre à ce point sur James alors qu'il avait la réputation d'être têtu et déterminé à faire ce qu'il fallait? Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'une manoeuvre politique résoudrait tout ? Après une brève pause, James répondit d'une voix très douce et intéressée.

"Je suis désolé, mais cela ne fonctionnera pas."

"Par - Je vous demande pardon?" Fudge le fixa d'un regard vide puis regagna son calme. "Pourquoi pas?"

"Je crains que nos différences politiques ne le permettent pas," répondit sincèrement James, Sirius a dû résister à l'envie de crier victoire. _Ah, bien joué._

Fudge jeta à James un regard dur. "Je croyais que vous étiez conscient de l'importance du compromis en politique."

"Oh, je le suis," acquiesça James. "Probablement, plus que vous ne le pensez. Mais faire des compromis ne signifie pas s'enchaîner à un dragon mort, et, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Cornelius, travailler avec vous en reviendrait à ça. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui travaillera avec moi, pas contre moi."

Fudge rougi. "Je -"

"Veux être le ministre de la magie. Vous désirez ce poste plus que moi, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème, c'est que moi, je ne cours pas après le pouvoir, tout que je veux faire, c'est gagner cette fichue guerre avant qu'on soit tous morts. Et je n'ai pas le temps de jouer le jeu politique, ainsi je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner votre offre aimable."

"Dans ce cas, je ne vous soutiendrai pas," souffla l'autre.

"Faites comme bon vous semble." James haussa les épaules. "J'ai besoin seulement de l'approbation des deux tiers des chefs de départements."

Fudge leva la tête comme si on l'avait giflé, et derrière lui, le visage d'Ombrage se serra de fureur. Elle semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais fut coupée par son supérieur. "Vous allez le regretter, Potter."

"Peut-être." Sa voix était tranquille. "Peut-être pas. Si c'est le cas, je ne vivrais probablement pas assez longtemps pour apprécier votre victoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurais fait mon possible."

000

Guerre externe, guerre interne, le monde magique est en pleine forme, non ?

On travaille sur la suite, encouragements appréciés !


	5. Contre une armée

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4 sous le titre original de _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice**

Merci à tous ceux qui sont passés par là et nous ont encouragées :** Alixe, Alana Chantelune, Sassenache, Eriol, Kalou, Bee…, **

**Faby.Fan et Namyothis :** Oui, c'est un univers ultra bien construit que nous offre Robin.

**Dante… **On l'aime pas Fudge quand même…

**Mystick – **« Maudit qu'il est hot ! »  
Il faudra que je la replace celle-là, elle me plaît beaucoup…

**QcHP **(un chimiste sans doute !) qui vient de tout lire, ce qui en fait des pages… Comme **Pona **–Julia ? Julia a été loyale à son sang n'ayant plus de raison de le trahir par amour…

**_000  
Chapitre cinq: Contre une armée_**

_POTTER MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE_

_Par Eric Dummingston, Envoyé Spécial_

_Deux semaines après l'attaque qui a détruit le ministère de la magie et tué le Ministre et son Vice Ministre, un ministre intérimaire s'est fait connaître. Malgré la candidature de Cornelius Fudge, actuellement à la tête du département des catastrophes magiques, James Potter a été désigné pour diriger le monde magique dans la guerre après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Même si Potter a été nommé ministre par les chefs de département pour une courte période, l'opinion publique est favorable à l'élection de Potter à ce poste. Ancien Auror à la tête du département d'application des lois magiques, Potter est pour l'instant hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste en raison des blessures qu'il a reçues lors de l'attaque._

_La surprise vient du fait que Potter ait choisi Arthur Weasley, l'ancien chef du département de détournement de l'artisanat Moldu, comme vice ministre alors que beaucoup s'attendaient à voir Fudge à ce poste. Potter a déclaré: "Arthur Weasley a toujours été très estimé au sein du ministère de la magie. C'est un homme extrêmement doué, dévoué et intelligent, je suis intimement convaincu qu'il est parfaitement apte à assumer toutes les responsabilités de ce poste."_

_A propos de la guerre et du futur ministère, Potter a déclaré: "Même si nous avons beaucoup à faire et avons subi de lourdes pertes, les ténèbres n'ont pas encore gagné. Nous devons nous souvenir de ceux que nous avons perdu et pleurer leur mort. Continuer la bataille qu'ils ont menée est un moyen d'honorer leur sacrifice. Ensemble, nous pouvons et nous devons gagner. Ensemble, nous avons la force et le courage nécessaires pour faire reculer les ténèbres. Nous ne nous rendrons pas. Nous n'oublierons pas."_

_Le discours de Potter parle d'espoir, c'est tout ce qui reste à notre camp maintenant. Cependant, seul le temps dira s'il a raison. Seul le temps dira si Potter, avec l'aide du mystérieux Ordre du Phénix (lire page 7 les rumeurs et les informations que nous avons sur cette organisation) sera capable de se battre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou s'il échouera. Alors que la première option semble impossible, et la seconde inevitable, nous devons nous souvenir que la communauté Magique n'a pas encore perdu._

_Espérons que Potter a raison quand il dit que tout n'est pas encore joué._

_Dans le reste de l'actualité, les deux dernières semaines ont vu le nombre d'attaques des partisans de Celui-Don't-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ont augmenté. Des informateurs anonymes nous ont affirmé qu'au moins trois Aurors ont été assassinés et que de nombreux autres ont été attaqués, ainsi que leurs familles. On déplore également trois attaques contre des familles influentes mais nous ne connaissons pas leurs identités._

C'était une nuit sans lune, des silhouettes sombres avançaient furtivement en direction des portes de Godric's Hollow. Leurs visages étaient cachés par des masques semblables à des crânes, Elles tenaient fermement leurs baguettes. Elles étaient les Ténèbres. Elles étaient la mort. Et elles étaient prêtes à tuer.

"Tout le monde est prêt?" chuchota une voix tranquille dans l'ombre de la maison.

"Oscar dit qu'ils ont franchi la première ligne," répondit une seconde voix. "Aucun signe d'identification."

"Tenez-vous prêts alors."

Un long moment passa, le silence était lourd. Il était facile d'imaginer qu'ils pouvaient entendre des pas des Mangemorts qui approchaient, même s'ils étaient encore trop loin pour que les oreilles humaines ne les perçoivent. Un des leurs, pourtant, pouvait les entendre, ses traits graves marquaient sa concentration alors qu'il écoutait. Après une légère hésitation, il hocha la tête en direction de son ami, et attendit un battement de coeur.

"Tu es prêt, Peter?"

"Oui." Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, mais sa voix était posée. La partie raisonnable de son esprit savait qu'il n'aurait pas du être ici – il n'avait ni la formation ni l'expérience - mais il avait tenu à venir. Peter voulait venir. En outre, les Aurors étaient trop peu nombreux – et Sirius n'avait pas eu à lui demander de se joindre à eux. Remus était là aussi, parce que c'était personnel. L'amitié signifiait tout pour lui, et il ne laisserait pas quelque menace que ce soit la briser sans se battre, fut-ce contre ce qu'il craignait le plus.

"Envoyez le message," répondit Sirius sans détourner son regard de la fenêtre.

Peter obéit, les yeux rivés sur le visage de son ami. Rigide et pâle dans la lumière des étoiles, Sirius était bien loin du fauteur de trouble espiègle et insouciant que Peter avait toujours connu. Le garçon-Sirius et l'heureux-Sirius étaient différents, ces autres Sirius étaient ceux que Peter avait toujours côtoyés, il ne reconnaissait pas son ami en l'Auror sérieux et expérimenté qu'il avait sous les yeux. De minces rides de colère entouraient ses yeux, disant à Peter que son ami éprouvait la même chose que lui - Voldemort visait leurs amis. Ce soir, pour chacun des trois maraudeurs, c'était personnel, et même la concentration professionnelle visible sur le visage de Sirius ne pouvait pas cacher cela. Ceux qui avaient osé venir ne partiraient pas facilement.

Il eut un sourire mauvais. _Si du moins ils réussissent à s'enfuir._

Jamais auparavant Peter n'avait vraiment voulu tuer, mais cette nuit était atypique. Il avait jeté toutes ses vieilles convictions et croyances par la fenêtre quand il avait appris que Voldemort venait pour Lily et Harry. Même pas une semaine après qu'ils aient quitté la sécurité de Poudlard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres visait l'épouse et l'enfant de James. S'il y avait quelque chose qui pouvait tout changer, c'était certainement ça.

Rogue était parvenu de justesse à les informer à temps. _Rogue_. Penser à cet avorton graisseux comme à un espion fit presque rire Peter, il avait eu du mal à y croire - mais Remus n'avait pas eu le temps de cacher la vérité à Peter qui était présent quand Rogue avait finalement envoyé le message. Pendant les toutes ces années en tant que Mangemort et membre de l'ordre, il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné - le bâtard huileux jouait son rôle à merveille. Même maintenant, Peter avait du mal à saisir son rôle, il était simplement incroyable que Severus Rogue soit autre chose que le plus fidèle des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peter l'avait toujours détesté pour ce qu'il représentait - mais Rogue avait fait les mêmes choix que lui, et il risquait beaucoup plus gros à espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis 10 ans. Sa haine pour Rogue était pourtant moins forte que la haine qu'il ressentait envers lui-même.

A cet instant, le courage de Rogue était sur le point de sauver les vies de Lily et de Harry, ce qui signifiait que le passé était sur le point de perdre son importance. Insignifiant. Il remercierait même le professeur gluant s'ils réussissaient.

"Première barrière tombée." La voix de Remus était désincarnée dans l'obscurité, même si le chef de l'Ordre avait levé la tête, Peter n'aurait pas pu le voir. Il déglutit.

"Ils sont si bons ?" La barrière était tombée sans signe ou bruit.

La voix sinistre de Sirius lui répondit. "Oui."

"C'était la seconde," dit tranquillement Hestia Jones alors qu'un flash de lumière éclairait brièvement la nuit à plus ou moins 100 mètres de la porte d'entrée. Les Aurors étaient étendus par terre entre eux et elle, et si la deuxième barrière leur avait semblé loin une heure plus tôt, elle semblait très proche maintenant.

"Ils ne referont pas cette erreur." Même si Peter pouvait voir Sirius, c'était comme si un étranger parlait avec sa voix. Remus aussi, semblait différent, prêt - pourquoi est-ce que ses mains ne cessaient pas de trembler ?

"Bellatrix mène maintenant," dit soudainement Remus.

Il entendit l'inspiration brutale de Jones, et devina qu'il avait dû y avoir certains évènements entre la cousine de Sirius et l'Auror, mais ce n'était pas le moment de demander. Peter était le messager, et il devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Il était le seul lien entre ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur et la poignée attendait à l'intérieur. Simulant la famille Potter en plein sommeil, ils n'agiraient pas avant le dernier moment.

"Laissez-la venir," dit doucement Sirius. Il semblait presque se réjouir à cette idée, bien qu'il soit beaucoup trop calme pour ça.

Peter fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'endroit où il pensait que Remus se tenait, souhaitant que sa voix ne trahisse pas sa peur. "Il y a un signe de - Voldemort?"

"Pas encore." Et si les yeux perçants du loup-garou ne voyaient pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça signifiait que Voldemort n'était pas là. Il avait apparemment confié cette mission à ses partisans, et leur refusait la chance de le défier - mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-t-il à craindre ? Cette fois, c'était Sirius qui avait poussé un léger sifflement de frustration, Peter ne pouvait partager les sentiments de son ami. Il se sentait soulagé de l'absence du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; il n'était pas prêt à lui faire face. Peter n'était prêt non plus à affronter le décès prématuré de l'un de ses amis et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Voldemort venait, certains d'entre eux mourraient – à commencer par Sirius, qui était suffisamment stupide et courageux pour sortir et défier le sorcier qui avait tué Albus Dumbledore.

"Ils ont ouvert une brèche dans la troisième barrière," dit Remus, interrompant les pensées de Peter. Le petit homme ferma les yeux et fit une prière rapide, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'ils en sortiraient tous vivants. Quand il les rouvrit, ses craintes n'avaient pas diminué, mais au moins il se sentait mieux. Plus ou moins.

"Tenez-vous prêts."

Scrutant l'obscurité, il vit Sirius remuer légèrement, ajuster sa baguette dans sa main. Peter fit un mouvement pour lever la sienne, mais une main étonnamment douce se posa sur son avant bras.

"Quoi qu'il arrive reste caché," dit tranquillement Sirius.

"Je peux -"

"Je sais, Peter," répondit son ami, serrant son poignet. "Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour dire à Kingsley et aux autres quand attaquer."

Finalement, il retrouva sa voix. "Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger, Sirius."

Les dents blanches de Sirius brillèrent dans l'obscurité alors qu'il sourit. "Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure." Il serra encore brièvement son poignet et enleva sa main. "Fais attention à toi, Queudver."

"Toujours." Peter avala encore et se prépara au pire. Il était temps.

Il scruta à nouveau l'obscurité, regardant en direction du portail de la maison des Potter. Dans la faible lumière des étoiles, il pourrait voir la vieille porte en métal, forgée il y avait des siècles par les plus fins artisans du monde magique, qui protégeait la maison des héritiers de Godric Gryffondor. Autrefois assez forte pour repousser une armée, la porte était devenue une simple décoration bien longtemps avant la naissance de Harry. Elle symbolisait plus que toute autre chose la tradition de Gryffondor de franchise et de confiance. Ainsi elle laissa passer avec confiance le premier Mangemort qui l'avait ouverte. Les portes de Gryffondor s'étaient ouvertes sans protestations.

Les feux d'artifice démarrèrent peu de temps après.

00

"Maintenant."

La voix de Sirius était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, mais il n'y eut aucune retenue dans les actions qui suivirent son ordre. Du coin de son oeil, Remus vit la baguette de Peter se lever peut-être un peu trop rapidement (mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer son ami pour sa nervosité) et alerter les Aurors cachés dehors. A l'intérieur, Hestia Jones jeta un sort final sur la dernière barrière, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, Rodolphus Lestrange posait la mais sur la poignée de la porte de devant, il fut étonné de la trouver déverrouillée.

Remus attrapa sa baguette d'un mouvement rapide, activant le charme du porche relié à la poignée de la porte. Des cris perçants assaillirent immédiatement ses oreilles sensibles, et il sentit l'odeur de la chair brûlée et du feu - mais il n'eut pas le temps de détailler le carnage. Une secousse rapide de sa baguette et il se mit en devoir de déclancher les sorts qui protégeaient la porte de derrière. Une fenêtre cassa alors qu'un Mangemort passait à travers, mais Sirius, qui attendait une telle occasion, jeta un sort sur le sorcier et l'envoya rejoindre ses camarades dehors.

Dehors, des cris de colère retentirent et les Mangemorts qui avaient reconnu les trois personnes à l'intérieur hurlaient des ordres. Après un moment, Remus identifia le ricanement irrité de Rogue.

"C'est juste les stupides amis de Potter," cracha le Mangemort, dirigeant vraisemblablement sa colère vers ceux qui s'étaient écartés de la porte de devant. "Allez vous laisser un loup-garou, un traître et un imbécile vous tenir en échec ?"

Silencieusement, Remus remercia son directeur-adjoint. Rogue n'était évidemment pas au courant de leur plan, mais il était assez intelligent pour l'imaginer. Après un court instant, les autres Mangemorts semblèrent arriver à la même conclusion, mais le défi provocateur de Rogue avait encouragé leur ego au lieu de leur laisser le temps de réfléchir. Inopinément, le Mangemort avait placé la pièce finale pour que leur plan fonctionne. Leurs boucliers prêts, les Mangemorts avancèrent avec des grognements de défi.

_Un homme à terre, criant de douleur. _

Remus cilla, mais l'image inattendue ne disparut pas. _"Une erreur?" demanda une voix froide. "Une erreur de calcul?"_

_Rogue, étendu sur le sol, haletant et frissonnant, temporairement libéré du sort. Lentement, le Mangemort se mit à genoux, instable sur ses jambes mais le visage neutre. "Maître," dit-il après un moment. "J'ai pris la meilleure décision possible à ce moment précis -"_

_"Endoloris!"_

"Remus!" Le sifflement pressant de Peter le fit revenir à la réalité. Secoué, Remus leva sa baguette et se joignit prestement à ses deux meilleurs amis, ils jetèrent le sort final ensemble.

Des années à jouer des tours avaient donné aux Maraudeurs une connaissance des sorts plus étendue que celle de la plupart des sorcières ou des sorciers. Ca leur avait non seulement permis d'obtenir d'excellents résultats aux BUSES et aux ASPICS (même à Peter, qui se pensait toujours stupide), mais ça leur avait aussi permis de voir les effets combinés de plusieurs sorts différents. Par exemple, un accident pendant leur troisième année leur avait enseigné qu'une combinaison d'un sort de confusion, d'un sort de désillusion et d'un sort de mélange de perception des couleurs avait un effet bien plus rapide et plus fort qu'un sort de confusion. Un sourire sinistre traversa le visage de Remus. C'était une leçon que Flitwick ne s'était certainement jamais attendu à les voir employer dans la vraie vie.

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où les trois sorts frappèrent leur cible. Il y eut alors un moment de silence absolu et mystérieux pendant lequel Remus osa à peine respirer. Pendant un moment, il se prit à craindre que l'idée n'ait pas fonctionné – des cris de confusion lui répondirent. D'après ce qu'il entendait, les sorts avaient frappé Rogue et les Lestrange en premier – Rogue était devenu mystérieusement silencieux et tandis que les trois Lestrange criaient. Des questions déconcertées remplirent le silence, et pendant trente secondes bénites, aucune des Mangemorts ne se souvinrent de la raison de leur présence ici.

"Maintenant, Peter!" Sirius se mit en mouvement, Remus bondit à ses côtés.

_James, se tenant face à face avec Voldemort. Flash. Lily, des larmes roulant sur son visage. Visions. Harry, grondé par un homme gras et une femme osseuse que Remus identifia comme la soeur de Lily. Un gros garçon, caché derrière sa mère - Sirius, seul, debout dans la tempête-_

_Non !_ Il avait fait seulement trois pas, mais il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. _Pas ici !_ Il lutta de toutes ses forces contre les images qui dansaient toujours devant ses yeux. _Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Pas maintenant._ Peter était à sa gauche, Sirius à sa droite. Jones plongea par la fenêtre cassée, et tous se retrouvèrent dehors. Ils avaient environ vingt secondes maintenant pour provoquer autant de chaos et de carnage que possible. Dans l'obscurité, l'équipe de Kingsley Shacklebolt se précipita en avant, acculant les Mangemorts entre le portail et la maison.

Un éclair rouge passa. Sirius et Jones avaient frappé en premier, leurs réflexes étaient un poil plus rapides ceux Remus dont l'esprit était encore confus. Il avait toujours l'impression que les évènements se déroulaient au ralenti, les visions combattaient toujours pour monopoliser l'attention de Remus au fond de sa conscience. Soudainement, Remus se sentit en colère contre Albus Dumbledore - _Pourquoi moi?_ - mais le sentiment se dissipa rapidement, et il transféra sa colère dans sa magie

Ils jetèrent toute leur puissance sur l'ennemi, même le petit Peter Pettigrow, que chacun avait toujours sous-estimé. Pendant presque une minute, ils frappèrent à volonté, ne rencontrant que peu de résistance jusqu'à ce que l'instinct commence à surmonter la confusion et que les Mangemorts ne commencent à battre en retraite. Mais entre temps, ils avaient été regroupés et conduits loin de la porte par les interventions rapides d'Oscar Whitenack et de Mucia Coleman, tous deux récemment sortis de Sainte Mangouste. Durant cette première minute, que la moitié des mangemorts avait gaspillé en essayant de s'organiser, les membres dépassés en nombre de l'ordre avaient fait de plus grands pas qu'ils n'avaient osé l'espérer. Cinq mangemorts étaient à terre et aucun des leurs n'était tombé.

Alors que des éclairs verts traversaient le ciel et que le combat a commençait à devenir sérieux, une image traversa l'esprit de Remus et, d'instinct il attrapa Peter et le tira hors de la trajectoire d'un sortilège de mort. Sa riposte fut aspirée par le bouclier de Bellatrix Lestrange, mais Peter réussit à la toucher avec un sort d'étouffement et Remus l'entendit jurer de colère. Esquivant un sort d'explosion de Nott, il essaya de riposter mais visa mal et toucha Avery au lieu de Nott.

A chaque instant, il devait empêcher les visions de prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à suivre le cour des évènements sans – _sans quoi_ ? se demanda-il désespérément. En l'espace de quelques instants, le combat était devenu un chaos total. Remus avait seulement participé à une bataille par le passé, quand Voldemort avait attaqué Poudlard des années auparavant. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui se passait à cet instant à Godric's Hollow, où ils n'avaient pas le temps de décider d'une stratégie. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de penser, Remus remercia plus d'une fois ses sens aiguisés qui le prévenaient lorsqu'un sort allait frapper. Il avait été séparé de Peter assez rapidement et espérait que quelqu'un veillait sur son ami...

000

Dans l'ombre, d'autres batailles faisaient rage. Elles étaient plus silencieuses, plus lentes, mais non moins meurtrières. Des questions sans réponses se posaient alors que les Détraqueurs visitaient une maison après l'autre, prenant des victimes innocentes pendant qu'elles dormaient. Peu savaient comment résister. Moins encore y parvenaient.

Cependant, toutes ces attaques avaient un but. Les sangs mêlés et les sorciers d'origine Moldue tombaient, ils mourraient sans même le savoir et souvent sans même comprendre. Leurs familles les rejoignaient le plus souvent, et beaucoup mourraient dans les heures sombres de la nuit que tous craindraient bientôt.

Susan Bones fut la première, tuée en même temps que son cousin plus âgé qui s'était prudemment tenu loin de la guerre. Les deux derniers membres d'une famille qui avait été presque entièrement détruite par Lord Voldemort, ils étaient tombés côte à côte, alertés trop tard pour s'en sortir mais juste assez tôt pour comprendre ce qui allait leur arriver. Tim Sloper mourut dans son lit, de même que ses parents, qui étaient Moldus. Son plus jeune frère, Jack, aurait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard l'année suivante. Comme les Sloper, les Greengrasse tombèrent sans résister. C'était une vieille famille de Serpentards qui n'avait jamais soutenu l'ambition de Lord Voldemort et qui venait de découvrir que la mémoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres était bonne et qu'il n'avait pas oublié ses camarades de classe.

Les derniers à tomber furent les Lovegood, le père et la fille. Les Détraqueurs les avaient chassés sans raisons. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonnait quelque chose, il fallait obéir sans demander pourquoi. Dépassés, ils tombèrent suite au baiser - comme beaucoup d'autres, pas vraiment morts, mais pourtant condamnés à ne plus vivre. Tous les deux avaient été trouvés par un voisin le matin suivant, assis, vidés de leurs âmes, regardant fixement dans le ciel. Il n'y avait pas de marque des ténèbres au dessus des quatre maisons. Ce n'était pas nécessaire avec les preuves que les Détraqueurs avaient laissées derrière eux.

L'avertissement était clair.

0000

En fin de compte, la victoire fut pour eux et les Aurors, radieux, purent rejoindre leurs familles, après cette petite mais significative victoire contre la puissance toujours plus forte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le score final était de 3 pour les Aurors et 0 pour les Mangemorts. A la surprise générale, Nott avait été capturé et deux autres serviteurs de Voldemort étaient morts, parmi lesquels Rabastan Lestrange. Remus n'avait pas eu l'intention de tuer le plus jeune Lestrange, mais le sort briseur d'os l'avait frappé dans le cou et l'avait tué immédiatement. Bien qu'il risque des représailles pour avoir tuer un fils d'une des familles les plus anciennes du monde magique, il ne s'en inquiétait pas pour l'instant. Trop de changements, trop vite - et ces visions qui dansaient devant ses yeux l'auraient effrayé s'il avait compris ce qu'elles signifiaient.

Le soleil se levait et le monde se souvint brusquement que Voldemort n'oubliait jamais une insulte et ne pardonnait jamais une défaite. Remus appris le premier en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, et il n'y cru pas avant de découvrir de ses propre yeux la vérité.

Godric's Hollow n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines, témoignant que cette défaite ne décourageait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

000


	6. Des pas sur une route sombre

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, sous le titre original de _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice **(enfin surtout mise en ligne parce que dans celui-là, y'avait pas grand-chose à relire !)

Sponsors : Tous ceux qui aiment et le disent ! Comme **Bee, Skyblack4 **! Et puis aussi les autres :

**Mystick, Alixe, Thamril… **Non, Robin n'a pas peur du grave, du sombre et du compliqué…

**Gryphus, **le lettré... Oui, « Promesses rappelées » est une traduction plus proche du titre original… mais « Promesses retenues » fait mieux la liaison avec _Promesses tenues_ (opus 1 en français)…

**Keira… **Ah nous, on adore tout ce que Robin a écrit ! Voir la communauté un peu plus haut à droite…43 chapitres… C'est pas fini, hein ! Et y'a même une suite…

**Ryan… **La réalité des Détraqueurs ? Juge par toi-même !

**Alana Chantelune**… Haletant ? Que vas-tu dire de celui-ci !

**Namyothis, Ce Baratineur de Charme**... Et bien cette fic c'est une histoire de filles… Robin, Fénice et Petite Plume sont des filles ! Etonnant non ? Robin est étonnante…

**Chapitre six: Des pas sur une route sombre**

Il avait demandé à être enterré à Poudlard.

Bien que ça ne se soit jamais fait, personne n'avait discuté. Personne n'avait jamais été enterré dans le parc de l'école - bien que la légende dise que Gryffondor lui-même reposait sous le grand lac. Mais c'était seulement une légende, et jusqu'à la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, la tradition avait toujours été respectée. Poudlard, après tout, était un lieu d'apprentissage et de vie, la mort n'y avait pas sa place. Dumbledore, cependant, était différent, et personne n'avait osé lui refuser cette dernière volonté. Même le conseil d'administration de l'école, Lucius Malfoy inclus, n'avait pas émis la moindre objection, laissant la décision à l'actuel directeur de Poudlard. Peut-être s'étaient ils attendus à ce qu'il s'y oppose, mais Remus n'avait pas hésité.

Souvent, il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas la seule vraie demande que Dumbledore avait fait de toute sa longue vie. L'ancien directeur et ministre de la Magie avait donné sa vie aux autres, accomplissant leurs rêves. _Avez-vous jamais eu le temps de vous occuper de vos propres rêves ?_ - s'interrogea silencieusement Remus. _Ou étiez-vous trop occupé par les nôtres ?_ Il baissa ses paupières dans la vive lumière du soleil, essayant de se convaincre que les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux étaient dues au vent. Ou peut-être pas. Remus se moquait qu'on le voit pleurer, même si ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, Dumbledore avait été bien plus que son directeur. Le célèbre sorcier avait été bien plus qu'un ami : il avait été un mentor et un guide, qui avait offert à Remus bien plus que l'opportunité de recevoir une éducation. Albus Dumbledore avait, presque à lui seul, rendu la vie de Remus possible.

_S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais probablement enfermé dans une cage, ou vivant à l'écart Merlin seul sait où. Je ne serais pas venu à Poudlard. Je n'aurais pas rencontré les meilleurs amis que j'aie jamais connus. Je n'aurais pas de travail, et je n'aurais même pas une vie intéressante. La seule bonne chose est que je ne serais pas partie prenante dans cette guerre,_ pensa cyniquement Remus. Mais il sourit légèrement. Malgré la guerre, malgré ces longues années de chaos et de carnage, ça en valait la peine. Il préférait de loin prendre part à la guerre qu'être un spectateur "innocent".

S'il était encore possible qu'il y ait des spectateurs innocents dans cette guerre.

À côté de lui, Sirius lui toucha le coude gauche. La voix de l'Auror était plate. "Ils sont là."

Remus tourna la tête et vit six silhouettes se diriger vers la petite colline d'un pas lent et respectueux. Une partie cynique de l'esprit du directeur remarqua que c'était la première fois que les six enfants agissaient si calmement - mais il se trompait. Ils comprenaient. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup d'autres pensaient, ces six enfants comprenaient.

Dumbledore avait demandé un enterrement tranquille. Il n'avait pas voulu que ce soit un évènement grand et important - "Ni discours pompeux ni cérémonie solennelle," avait dit son frère d'une voix lourde. Aberforth Dumbledore, que Remus n'avait rencontré qu'une fois par le passé, avait mystérieusement réapparu avant que n'importe qui n'ait le temps de le trouver pour l'informer de la mort d'Albus. Aberforth avait laissé la plupart des arrangements à Remus, et il avait supervisé les préparatifs avec un calme étonnant. Là où beaucoup avaient désiré offrir à Albus Dumbledore le départ qu'ils jugeaient digne de lui, Aberforth voulait que son frère ait le type d'enterrement qui lui aurait plu. Compréhensif, Remus avait pris le parti du jeune frère de Dumbledore et ils avaient suivi les instructions de l'ancien directeur à la lettre.

Dumbledore avait demandé quelque chose de simple : il avait eu quelque chose de simple. Bien que l'assistance soit plus importante que ce que Remus avait prévue, l'enterrement serait terriblement simple. Peu parleraient. Encore moins comprendraient, mais Remus s'y attendait. Dumbledore avait formulé un autre souhait inattendu, mais Remus l'avait compris. Il voulait que Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, et Lee Jordan portent son cercueil. Il avait réclamé les Misfits. La Magique et Invisible Société des Fauteurs Impénitents de Troubles. Tous des terreurs, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'espionner et de contourner les règles.

Remus savait que Dumbledore aurait aimé être leur directeur. Les six enfants avaient été légèrement confus, mais avaient rapidement accepté. Ils avaient évidemment tous rencontré Dumbledore, mais aucun n'avait été particulièrement proche de lui – même Harry, dont les parents étaient profondément impliqués dans l'Ordre depuis des années. Remus leur avait expliqué un peu, et leur avait montré la lettre que Dumbledore avait laissée pour eux (il ne l'avait pas lue et ne le ferait jamais), et les Misfits avaient accepté. Il avait eu plus de mal à convaincre Mme Jordan de permettre à Lee d'assister à l'enterrement, mais Remus avait finalement réussi. Lee marchait avec ses camarades de Gryffondor, le visage grave, guidant d'une main légère le cercueil qui flottait entre eux.

Un son triste remplit le ciel.

Fumseck arrivait. Le phénix rouge et or descendit vers eux, chantant une chanson pleine de tristesse et de souffrance. Remus ne l'avait pas vu depuis la nuit précédente, mais il savait pourquoi. Fumseck avait été le compagnon de Dumbledore pendant d'innombrables années, et lui aussi, avait besoin de le pleurer. Certains pouvaient se demander si un Phénix pouvait vraiment pleurer une mort, mais les larmes argentées qui brillaient dans les coins des yeux de Fumseck interdisaient le doute.

Fumseck atterrit doucement sur le cercueil en bois poli. Le corps de Dumbledore avait été très abîmé par les deux Mangemorts et par l'effondrement du Ministère, le cercueil était donc fermé, à la demande d'Aberforth. La magie aurait pu rendre le corps du vieux ministre présentable, mais tous avaient convenu que c'était mieux ainsi. Dumbledore n'avait jamais eu honte de montrer ses cicatrices – il avait coutume de dire qu'elles pouvaient se révéler très utiles - alors ils l'avaient laissé tel quel.

Remus inspira profondément, se demandant s'ils n'auraient pas du laisser le cercueil ouvert après tout. Aberforth avait eu raison quand il avait signalé qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'enfants et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de les effrayer - mais Remus vit également les milliers d'autres visages qui observaient. Il savait que ces sorcières et ces sorciers ordinaires avaient fait face à leurs propres craintes pour venir à l'enterrement, bravant la possibilité d'une attaque de Voldemort parce qu'ils aimaient et respectaient Albus Dumbledore. Bon nombre d'entre eux n'auraient pas entièrement compris les blessures du ministre, ou ce qu'elles signifiaient - peut-être aurait-il du insister pour que le cercueil soit ouvert. Remus avait envie de leur hurler que Dumbledore s'était battu, qu'ils devaient faire de même.

Mais c'était seulement sa douleur qui parlait, et il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'écouter. Remus a ferma les yeux une fois de plus, essayant de repousser ses pensées les plus sombres. _Laissez-moi me souvenir de Dumbledore comme il le voulait. Sans amertume._ Il rouvrit les yeux. Les Misfits avaient atteint la tombe. Il était temps.

A sa droite, une silhouette en fauteuil roulant s'avança. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour améliorer cet objet Moldu mais ses roues lui permettaient de se déplacer facilement sur n'importe quel terrain. En fait, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sorciers paralysés dans l'histoire, habituellement, la magie pouvait guérir toutes les blessures. James Potter, pourtant, demeurait un mystère pour les médecins de Sainte Mangouste, et, bien qu'ils aient fait venir des experts du monde entier, le successeur de Dumbledore était toujours cloué dans un fauteuil roulant Moldu. Ca n'empêchait pas James de se conduire normalement et c'était tout à son honneur. Il devrait malgré tout retourner à Sainte Mangouste après la cérémonie.

"Mesdames et messieurs, merci d'être venus," commença tranquillement James. Sa voix portait sans efforts, le vent était tombé, et le soleil brillait au travers des nuages. _Dommage_, pensa Remus, les yeux toujours rivés sur son ami. _Dumbledore aurait préféré du soleil_. James continuait, et Remus entendait le chagrin dans sa voix. Sans réfléchir, Remus passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily qui se retrouvait à côté de lui maintenant que James était parti. Habituellement, Il n'était pas du genre démonstratif, mais Lily était son amie, et c'était dur pour elle.

"Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour la même chose. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de le préciser." James parlait sans avoir préparé son discours, ces mots venaient droit du coeur. "Mais au lieu de pleurer aujourd'hui, nous devons célébrer - et nous devons tous nous montrer reconnaissants d'avoir fait partie des privilégiés qui ont eu la chance de connaître Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Je vous demande donc de vous souvenir de lui tel qu'il était – et non tel que les autres le voulaient.

"C'était un homme fort, et grand. Il a sacrifié tant de choses pour nous tous, mais il ne l'a pas fait pour être un héros. Albus Dumbledore était, avant tout, humain. Et il était convaincu que tout le monde avait le droit de choisir son destin, peu importe ceux qu'ils choisissaient d'être. Et il s'est battu pour ce droit. Ainsi, nous sommes ensembles aujourd'hui, non seulement pour pleurer sa disparition, mais aussi pour honorer son sacrifice.

"Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore est mort pour permettre à d'autres de vivre. Il n'y a pas de cause plus noble.

"S'il était là, Albus nous rappellerait que tout n'est pas perdu. Oui, nous allons devoir affronter des périodes noires, mais notre courage viendra de la façon dont nous y ferons face - et moi, je compte bien me battre comme Albus Dumbledore l'a fait : ouvertement et la tête haute. Nous avons certes beaucoup à perdre, mais nous avons également beaucoup à gagner. Et je n'oublierai pas l'homme qui a combattu si longtemps, et qui en a demandé si peu." James prit soudainement une profonde inspiration et Remus le vit ravaler ses larmes.

"Je n'oublierai pas."

Les sanglots d'une sorcière brisèrent le silence, Remus tourna la tête et vit Auriga Sinistra. Le professeur d'astronomie habituellement discrète avait des larmes sur les joues, elle était appuyée sur l'épaule de son plus jeune frère et pleurait. Contre Remus, Lily secoua légèrement la tête et s'avança.

Elle marcha, droite et silencieuse, jusqu'au cercueil de bois de chêne. Les Misfits firent un pas de côté pour la laisser passer, et Lily posa ses mains sur le cercueil. Sa voix était douce, pourtant chacun put l'entendre même si elle était tournée vers le cercueil.

"Ainsi nous déposons son corps à Poudlard, l'endroit qu'il a toujours appelé sa maison. Nous lui laissons notre amour, de sorte qu'il puisse veiller sur les générations à venir." Elle eut un sanglot étranglé et Remus la vit fermer brièvement les yeux avant de continuer.

"Au revoir, Albus Dumbledore. Reposez en paix."

La foule répéta en écho. "Reposez en paix."

Lentement, le cercueil descendit dans la tombe ouverte, s'écartant des mains de Lily.

Les sorts étaient déjà en place. Dès que le cercueil se posa au fond, la tombe se referma d'elle même. Sous les yeux attentifs des personnes en deuil, la tombe se boucha lentement. Personne ne parlait, c'était une vieille coutume dans les enterrements sorciers. Un moment plus tard, l'herbe de la colline était à nouveau intacte, laissant seulement une pierre tombale de marbre blanc pour indiquer l'emplacement de la tombe.

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**84ème Directeur**

**25 juin 1841 – 19 juin 1992**

Il avait demandé cette épitaphe. Dumbledore n'avait voulu aucune liste de ses titres, aucune litanie de ses récompenses. Il n'avait pas même voulu que son titre de ministre de la Magie y figure - ses instructions avait été très claires sur ce point. Dumbledore avait seulement demandé à ce qu'on se souvienne qu'il avait été le directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard – la chose la plus importante qu'il n'ait jamais faite.

D'autres personnes commencèrent à s'avancer pour poser des fleurs sur la tombe. Certains d'entre eux parlaient doucement, adressant un dernier au revoir au ministre, Remus les observait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu amer. Normalement, il aurait du y avoir une autre tombe à côté de celle de Dumbledore.

Mais Arabella Figg avait été enterrée sans cérémonie, avec sa famille pour seule assistance. Son frère et sa famille avaient déjà quitté le pays pour l'Amérique, loin de la guerre. Ils n'avaient plus leur place ici, avait dit un Theodore Figg en colère à James. Les Figg ne joueraient plus aucun rôle dans la guerre, plus jamais. Ils ne perdraient plus aucun membre de leur famille dans une guerre qui ne pourrait pas être gagnée. Ainsi ils avaient fui au loin, abandonnant la cause pour laquelle Arabella Figg était morte. Remus ne savait même pas où elle reposait.

Il s'avança, écartant ses sombres pensées. Remus avait déjà fait ses adieux à Dumbledore, mais il éprouva soudainement le besoin d'y retourner. Le vieil homme allait cruellement lui manquer, et il se dirigea vers Lily qui serrait la main de James. C'était plus dur pour elle que pour les autres, il le savait, pendant les années où elle avait été son assistante, elle avait développé un lien très étroit avec Dumbledore. Lily considérait Dumbledore comme son mentor et son guide, sa disparition la faisait énormément souffrir – il était mort sous ses yeux et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Soudainement, un courant d'air froid souffla dans sa nuque.

Sa tête commença à tourner, même ses réflexes de loup-garou furent trop lents. Il aperçut des ombres noires du coin de l'oeil, une main ferme se posa sur son bras. "Des Détraqueurs," souffla Sirius.

Sirius se mit à courir, Remus sur ses talons. Pendant qu'ils frayaient un chemin à travers la foule, il nota que d'autres avaient vu. Les gens criaient et se sauvaient, essayant d'échapper aux souvenirs encore frais des dernières attaques de Voldemort. Les détraqueurs se dispersaient sur la colline, et, avant que Sirius n'ait atteint le premier rang de la foule, ils étaient à moins de cent mètres. Peter arriva aux côtés de Remus, sa baguette en main.

_Que fait Peter ici ?_

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" lui demanda le petit homme.

"On prie," répondit une quatrième voix.

C'était James, dont le fauteuil roulant avait volé le long du flanc de la colline sans aucune protestation. Quand Sirius bricolait un objet Moldu, la première chose qu'il faisait était de le faire voler - mais il n'avait pas le temps d'admirer le travail de Sirius. James aussi avait sa baguette en main, et, bien que Remus ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pris la sienne, il sentit le bois frais entre ses doigts. James était sombre et le vent fouettait leurs visages.

"James !" Le cri perçant de Lily se perdit presque dans le vent, et quand Remus tourna son regard vers elle, elle avait disparu dans la foule.

Les Détraqueurs se rapprochaient.

Tout le monde criait. La foule courait dans tous les sens, cherchant une issue, mais les Détraqueurs les encerclaient. Pire encore, les créatures formaient une ligne qui encerclait toutes les personnes présentes sans leur donner la moindre chance de s'échapper. Tout ce qui faisait obstacle entre les gens et les créatures était quatre hommes, l'un d'entre eux ne pouvait même pas se tenir sur ses jambes – ils étaient seuls. Tous ceux qui auraient pu les aider était prisonniers de la foule paniquée, laissant les quatre hommes se battre contre cent détraqueurs seuls. Ca semblait impossible, bien sûr mais le destin les avait réuni en première ligne.

Remus frissonna et réalisa soudain à quelle vitesse les détraqueurs se rapprochaient. Il commençait à faire froid – respirer devenait difficile, penser aussi. Il lutta pour trouver un souvenir heureux mais son esprit était désespérément vide - jusqu'à ce que James lui saisisse le coude.

"Prêt ?" demanda-t-il de son fauteuil roulant. Sa voix était rauque, mais ferme. Remus ne fit pas confiance à la sienne pour répondre. Il essaya de hocher la tête, et constata que ses mains tremblaient. Peter, à sa droite, n'était guère plus vaillant.

Les Détraqueurs se rapprochaient vite.

"Maintenant !" aboya Sirius. Sa voix était serrée, mais Remus y perçut de la colère. Remus ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Sirius avait toujours détesté avoir peur.

Remus libéra son esprit de ses propres craintes. _Une pensée heureuse,_ se dit-il désespérément. _Pense à quelque chose d'agréable_. Les Détraqueurs se rapprochaient et son esprit était vide. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, la solution s'offrit à lui, et elle était si simple que Remus ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant - Poudlard. Son école. Ses élèves. Sa maison. Il leva sa baguette et cria : "_Spero Patronum_ !"

"_Spero Patronum !"_ La voix de James se joignit à la sienne, et celle de Sirius se fit entendre un demi seconde après.

"_Spero Patronum!"_

Peter prit un peu plus de temps mais sa voix était forte. _"Spero Patronum!"_

Un éclair argenté jaillit et quatre Patronii se précipitèrent en direction des détraqueurs. Au dessus des autres, l'aigle de Sirius volait, et à côté, un peu en dessous, Remus repéra le sien et fut choqué – ce n'était pas le loup dont il se souvenait. Il avait autrefois été surpris de découvrir que son Patronus était un loup tel qu'il l'avait toujours imaginé : beau, paisible et libre - mais le loup avait disparut. Un Phénix géant volait à côté de l'aigle de Sirius, et il savait que c'était le sien. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ressemble à Fumseck. Remus pensa à l'Ordre. L'Ordre faisait partie de lui à présent.

Le cerf de Peter galopait à coté du lion bondissant de James, Leur signification était claire. James avait parlé à Remus de la forme du Patronus de Peter, et Remus n'était pas étonné de le revoir de la même forme. Ils changeaient de forme très rarement. Pour James, c'était simple, son Patronus avait toujours été le lion massif de Gryffondor. Les voir tous les quatre était un spectacle magnifique : puissants, indestructibles, et lumineux. Pendant quelques instants, les quatre Patronii réussirent à faire reculer les Détraqueurs.

Mais ils se dissipèrent rapidement.

Horrifié, Remus observa les Détraqueurs séparer les Patroni. Il vit son phénix reculer, luttant pour leur échapper. Pendant court instant, il crut que le Phénix y parviendrait, mais la masse des ombres noires l'assaillit et il commença à disparaître. Remus vit un Détraqueur fuir, mais les autres se rapprochaient - et soudain, son Phénix disparut dans l'obscurité. La peur envahit son esprit, Remus rechercha frénétiquement les Patroni de ses amis, espérant désespérément qu'ils résistaient mieux que le sien.

Le cerf de Peter dura le plus longtemps, mais il disparut aussi dans le néant. Ils étaient perdus.

Les Détraqueurs accélérèrent, encouragés par leur succès, si toutefois de telles créatures éprouvaient quoi que ce soit. Confiantes, elles s'approchaient des Maraudeurs, et Remus commençait à avoir très, très froid. Les Détraqueurs étaient si proches qu'il pouvait entendre leur souffle rauque et son nez sensible flairait leur puanteur - seulement une cinquantaine de mètres les séparaient. L'instinct de Remus lui hurlait de se sauver, mais un regard par dessus de son épaule lui apprit que la foule n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'échapper. _Froid._

"Sauvons-nous !" - hurla Peter dans le vent violent. Remus se sentait comme pris dans une tempête.

"Nous ne pouvons pas !" - répondit-il. Une partie de son esprit remarqua que se voix était aiguë à cause de la peur, mais il y avait des innocents derrière eux qui ne pouvaient pas battre en retraite. Et ils n'avaient plus de temps.

Sirius saisit le bras de Peter. "Ensemble !" cria l'Auror. Remus eut du mal à l'entendre avec ce vent qui hurlait dans ses oreilles. "Nous devons le faire ensemble !"

_Ensemble jusqu'à la fin_. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Remus, et soudain il se calma. Ensemble. C'était leur seule chance.

"SPERO PATRONUM!"

Quatre voix. Quatre sorciers. Une seule âme.

Pas la moindre hésitation. Ensemble, ils avaient toujours été forts. Bien que le monde ait essayé de les séparer plus d'une fois, ils étaient restés proches. En dépit des difficultés et du temps qui s'était écoulé, ils avaient toujours été ensemble, et ensemble ils n'y avaient peur de rien. Leur amitié avait toujours été plus profonde qu'on ne le pensait, même au tout début. Personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre combien ils étaient proches. _Nous sommes et seront toujours des frères... _

La lumière vive éclaira la colline, et Remus fut presque aveuglé par tant de puissance. Sa baguette tremblait légèrement dans sa main, et il fut étonné de voir qu'aucune d'eux n'avait créé un Patronus - à la place, quatre lignes argentées sortaient de leurs baguettes. Mais ces lignes n'étaient pas faites de brume, elles étaient concrètes, et, comme Remus observait avec stupeur, les lignes fusionnèrent et foncèrent sur les détraqueurs. La lumière blanche envahit le ciel.

Remus cilla, incapable d'en croire ses yeux. Il savait ce qu'il voyait – il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible – mais en même temps, c'était incroyable. Il cilla encore et recommença à contempler ce que les quatre lignes argentées étaient devenues. Elles chargeaient cote à cote, fonçant droit sur les Détraqueurs.

Lunard.

Queudver.

Patmol.

Cornedrue.

Ils étaient liés. Et un halo de lumière que Remus ne pouvait pas définir les entourait. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de respirer, leurs Patronii combinés avaient plongé dans la masse de détraqueurs. De nouveau, les créatures se serrèrent autour des Patronii, mais alors une explosion sembla secouer la colline. Et en effet, la colline eut bien une secousse - mais ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre. La puissance fit trembler Poudlard ce jour là. Mais ce n'était pas juste une question de puissance bien que la plupart ne s'en rende pas compte. Ce jour là, quelque chose de nouveau apparut. Quelque chose d'inattendu, parce que la seule puissance ne pouvait pas faire reculer cent détraqueurs. Il fallait quelque chose de plus grand que la puissance pour accomplir une telle chose.

Quelque chose que les Détraqueurs ne supportaient pas. L'Amour.

000

C'est pas beau ça comme fin ?


	7. Ceux qui restent

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture (si, si, ce coup-là…) et mise en ligne **: Fénice **

Sponsors : Tous ceux qui aiment et le disent ! Vous êtes nombreux, dites donc !

Ah soupir oui, **Alana, Faby-fan**, **Kalou, Ryan, Bee, Lording…** Robin c'est la classe… Ah ce que peuvent faire les Maraudeurs de Robin est infini, **Namyothis**, infini ! Non, non, tant que Petite Plume me fournit, je publie, **Thamril**… Bonjour à **Sassennache ! **T'inquiète, **Eriol**, je pense pas que tu étais le seul près des larmes ! **Jaelle**, par exemple a avoué ! **Antadélie**, c'est classe, non, d'être surprise ? Les Misfits ? Bien plus présents qu'avant **SamaraXX**, encore que Robin ne sait pas toujours quoi en faire moi je trouve – tais-toi Fénice ! – Je donnais juste mon avis… bon d'accord, d'accord…. Robin optimiste, **Alixe,** tu crois encore au Père Noël ? La suite, **Joris**, et bien voilà !

**Chapitre sept : Ceux qui restent**

Les hiboux commencèrent à arriver à l'aube, se dirigeant dans l'obscurité. Beaucoup furent réveillés par des coups de bec impatients sur leur main/bras/pieds/visage/ou tout ce qui était accessible à l'impérieuse créature au moment où elle arrivait. Bien que les hiboux soient tous partis pour des destinations différentes, tous portaient une lettre d'aspect identique, fermée avec le même sceau : deux mains serrés entourés par un anneau de feu et de glace. La plupart des sorciers ne connaissaient pas ce sceau, sauf certains.

Ceux qui le connaissaient eurent immédiatement le cœur lourd.

Le premier à recevoir sa lettre fut Remus J. Lupin, directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il venait de se réveiller, et passait de ses quartiers personnels à son bureau, pieds nus sur le plancher frais. Il n'avait pas bien dormi, il pensait que c'était dû, au moins en partie, à l'influence des Détraqueurs. Ça avait été difficile pour lui et ses amis de ramener le calme après le départ des Détraqueurs à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, et ils avaient passé des heures à réunir les familles séparées. Beaucoup avaient essayé de se sauver – leurs efforts avaient été vains - et avaient failli se jeter droit dans les griffes des Détraqueurs.

Remus ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point le match avait été serré avant d'entendre les histoires des survivants. Même maintenant, il tremblait encore en pensant à ce à quoi ils avaient échappé. _Mais nous avons gagné,_ se rappela calmement le directeur. _Je ne sais pas comment mais nous avons gagné. _

Quatre sorciers avaient tenu en échec presque cent Détraqueurs. Seuls. Ils étaient allé au devant des Détraqueurs et avaient agi sans réfléchir. Ils étaient parvenus à faire fuir cent Détraqueurs. Seule leur amitié les avait protégés. Malgré la froideur et l'obscurité, ça avait suffit. Leur amitié avait suffi.

Remus connaissait l'histoire du monde magique et il savait que rien de semblable ne s'était produit auparavant.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et fut surpris d'y trouver Fumseck qui l'attendait. Remus n'avait pas vu le Phénix depuis l'enterrement de Dumbledore et s'attendait à ne pas le voir avant quelques jours. Il essayait toujours d'établir une relation avec la splendide créature, mais Fumseck semblait toujours profondément blessé d'avoir perdu l'homme avec qui il avait passé la majeure partie du siècle. Le nouveau directeur de l'Ordre avait compris le besoin de Fumseck de prendre de la distance, particulièrement après l'enterrement de Dumbledore – c'était le premier jour de calme qu'ils avaient eu depuis la destruction du Ministère... ou au moins il l'avait été jusqu'à l'arrivée des détraqueurs.

Fumseck le dévisagea du haut du bureau. Ses grands yeux lançaient à Remus un regard éloquent. C'est alors que Remus vit la lettre à ses pieds.

Remus s'assit, il inspira profondément pour calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade - comment une simple lettre pouvait-elle raviver tant de souffrance ? Il avait déjà pleuré le vieux sorcier, avait déjà senti son cœur se déchirer. Comment une simple lettre pouvait signifier tant de choses? Les mains tremblantes, il rompit le sceau.

_Cher Remus,_

_Je ne saurais trouver les mots justes pour exprimer ce que j'ai à te dire, particulièrement à toi, à qui j'ai laissé un tel fardeau. Oui, je sais que Fumseck t'a choisi. J'ose penser que c'était évident pour ceux qui savent regarder. Pardonne-moi mes paroles sont énigmatiques. Il est trop tard pour ça. _

_Comme tu le sais, je n'ai laissé aucun testament. J'ai choisi de traiter de mes possessions d'une autre manière, une qui peut-être gardera en sécurité ce qui a besoin d'être gardé. Des énigmes encore, je sais, mais c'est la vérité. Je pense que tu comprends._

_Je t'ai laissé avec bien plus que je ne souhaitais, Remus, et je te présente mes excuses pour ça. Tout ce que je peux dire pour te soulager d'un tel fardeau est que tu es l'un des hommes les plus forts je n'aie jamais connus, et qu'il n'y a personne à qui je ferais plus confiance pour diriger l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu as toujours été à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait de toi, et je suis sûr que tu feras face aux évènements futurs avec force. Remus, tu as toujours été l'un des sorciers que j'ai été fier d'avoir eu pour élève. _

_Mais, banalités mises à part, j'espère te laisser davantage que des fardeaux. Ci-joint toutes les notes que j'ai prises au sujet de la Fontaine de puissance de Poudlard. Il s'agit d'un siècle de travail et de recherches. Il y a peu de sources d'information au sujet des Fontaines, et même peu de légendes, mais j'ai découvert certaines choses, je te les laisse._

_Je te laisse également ma pensine. Elle doit être arrivée dans ton bureau maintenant, déposée, je l'espère, par Fumseck, il a promis de le faire il y a bien longtemps. Je te recommande de te servir de mes souvenirs, ils ne me servent plus à rien maintenant. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses durant ma longue vie, des bonnes comme des mauvaises, et j'espère sincèrement que tu ne feras pas les mêmes erreurs. Fais en ce que tu veux, Remus. Je sais que tu feras le bon choix. _

_Ton ami,_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Le premier hibou atterrit sur le torse d'un James Potter encore endormi, il avait été forcé à retourner à Sainte Mangouste après l'enterrement. Inutile de dire que le personnel de l'hôpital avait été outré par ce qu'il y avait fait. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Ainsi ils lui avaient imposé toutes sortes d'examens pour vérifier qu'il allait bien - ou du moins pas plus mal qu'en partant.

"Ouch!"

Quand James avait fini par s'endormir, grognant contre le fait de devoir encore rester à l'hôpital, il n'avait certainement pas compté être réveillé par un hibou se posant sur son torse et becquetant désagréablement son nez. Il avait espéré se réveiller et voir le visage de Lily, ou même celui de Harry (ou Sirius ou Peter ou Remus), mais pas ce maudit hibou. En grognant, il essaya de repousser l'oiseau mais le satané volatile continuait à lui becqueter le nez- "Vas-tu descendre de là?"

"Hou."

En d'autres termes, non. James saisit le hibou avec sa main droite - il essaya immédiatement d'esquiver – et regarda dans sa chambre à la recherche d'une aide potentielle. Malheureusement, il était complètement seul avec l'oiseau. Évidemment, Lily et Harry étaient toujours Place Grimmauld, où ils vivaient depuis que Rogue leur avait dit que Voldemort envisageait d'attaquer Godric's Hollow. James renifla. Veinards.

"Ouh!"

"D'accord, d'accord !" grogna-t-il, saisissant la lettre qu'apportait le hibou. "C'est pour ça que tu étais si pressé ?"

Le hibou le fixa de ses yeux ronds, quand il vit le sceau, son sang se glaça.

James ignora le hibou, et commença à lire.

_... les évènements qui se profilent à l'horizon sont sombres, James, plus sombres que beaucoup ne le pensent. Pourtant je sais vous les affronterez, et mon seulement regret est de ne pas être des vôtres – ce n'est pas que je pense que vous ayez besoin d'aide, mais parce que je souhaitais vous aider à réparer le mal causé par ma génération. Mais si les souhaits étaient des balais, les sirènes pourraient voler. _

_Je te laisse quelque chose qui m'a été très utile. Ci-joint une montre de poche qui a été enchantée par un ami à moi il y a bien longtemps. Si tu la regardes, tu verras que ce n'est pas une montre ordinaire, à tout moment, elle te montrera l'état du monde magique. Elle s'est révélée très utile pour moi, j'espère qu'elle le sera aussi pour toi. _

_Seulement deux fois dans ma vie, la montre a indiqué "chance." La première quand j'ai fait face à Grindelwald, et la seconde en février de 1987, quelques semaines avant que je devienne ministre de la magie. Comme tu vois, le mot "chance" peut être très fallacieux. La chance représente les moments maudits qui peuvent mener notre monde à la ruine. Mais « chance » représente aussi le choix..._

Harry fut étonné de découvrir un hibou qui volait au dessus de sa tête. De son perchoir, Hedwige hulula pour saluer le nouveau venu, Harry plissa les yeux dans la pénombre. Il pensait que ça devait être un hibou - sans ses lunettes, c'était difficile à dire. Il tâta autour de lui (la table de chevet était du mauvais côté ici, Place Grimmauld), attrapa ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez. C'était difficile à voir dans l'obscurité mais il semblait que le hibou brun faisait des cercles dans la pièce.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils. "Je crois que tu t'es trompé de chambre," dit-il à l'oiseau d'un ton autoritaire. "La chambre de Sirius est en bas."

Le hibou lui jeta un coup d'oeil et atterri sur le lit devant lui. Il tendit sa patte à laquelle était accrochée une lettre. "Hou."

"C'est pour moi?" demanda Harry avec confusion.

La créature tapa son bras avec son bec, irritée, Harry prit donc la lettre. Il fut étonné de voir écrit en lettres dorées sur l'enveloppe :

_**Harry Potter**_

_**La Chambre Verte**_

_**12 Square Grimmaurd **_

_**Londres**_

Confus, il rompit le sceau bleu et a ouvrit la lettre. Il alluma ensuite la lumière pour pouvoir lire.

_... et ainsi je te laisse l'épée de Gryffondor, qui te revient de droit. C'était un cadeau de Helga Pouffesouffle, qui aimait ton aïeul comme un frère. Après sa mort, Pouffesouffle a placé l'épée dans le choipeau pour qu'elle y soit gardée jusqu'au jour où l'un des descendants de Gryffondor en ait besoin. Quand l'épée en est ressortie récemment, j'ai su qu'elle était pour toi. _

_Fais en bon usage, Harry. Souvient toi toujours que c'était un cadeau d'amour et d'amitié. Quand tout s'écroule excepté ces deux sentiments, souviens toi de ces mots : l'épée de Gryffondor est au service de ceux dont les intentions sont nobles et dont le cœur est fort..._

Hermione cilla. Elle était restée debout toute la nuit plongée dans le nouveau livre que ses parents lui avaient acheté pour fêter son retour à la maison_, L'histoire contemporaine du monde magique_. Il était vraiment très intéressant, malgré les critiques que Ron en avait fait (il n'était pas toujours aussi énervant même s'il se comportait souvent comme tel), et elle n'avait pas pu le lâcher. Ses parents auraient fait un scandale en découvrant qu'elle avait passé une nuit blanche, ainsi en entendant un tapement léger sur la porte de sa chambre, Hermione plongea sous ses couvertures, prenant le livre avec elle. Rapidement, elle éteignit sa lampe de poche et retint son souffle.

_Toc, toc. _

Elle mit un long moment à réaliser que le bruit ne venait pas de la porte mais de la fenêtre. Quelque chose tapait contre le carreau. Avec précaution, Hermione sortit la tête de sous les couvertures.

Il y avait un hibou à sa fenêtre.

Hermione cilla encore et sortit de son lit, se précipitant pour ouvrir la fenêtre. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de terrible à Ron ou à Harry, mais elle les avait vus la veille à l'enterrement – et l'écriture ne lui disait rien, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

_Je n'ai jamais eu le privilège de te connaître personnellement, mais le professeur Lupin parle de toi en termes très flatteurs... _

_Ci-joint un retourneur de temps. Dans un autre univers, tu en aurais fait très bon usage, tant pour les cours... que pour d'autres motifs moins officiels. Je veux seulement te mettre en garde contre les conséquences – parfois désastreuses qu'a le fait de jouer avec le cours du temps..._

_Chère Molly,_

_... en guise de remerciement pour tout ce que vous avez fait, les choses évidentes comme les moins évidentes, je vous envoie Trixie, un elfe de maison qui vous servira bien. Je sais que vous détestez la charité, mais considérez la comme un cadeau à une amie qui m'est chère. A l'avenir, je suis sûre que vous serez suffisamment occupée sans avoir à faire tous ces travaux domestiques..._

Arthur passa un bras autour des épaules de son épouse pour calmer ses pleurs silencieux. Il était toujours difficile de perdre un ami, mais la mort de Dumbledore les avait frappés en plein coeur. A une époque, il avait été leur professeur, et avait été le directeur de la maison de Molly lors de ses deux dernières années à Poudlard, alors qu'Arthur était déjà diplômé. C'était un homme bon, et il leur manquait cruellement à tous les deux, surtout avec le nouveau poste d'Arthur au ministère. En soupirant, il relut sa lettre encore une fois.

_... je sais que beaucoup se sont moqué de votre amour pour les Moldus et leurs créations, mais votre tolérance fait honneur à notre' monde. Si tout le monde était aussi tolérant et ouvert que vous, Arthur, beaucoup des problèmes que nous devons résoudre aujourd'hui n'auraient jamais existé. Je vous laisse donc des"Talkies -walkies" Moldus qui fonctionneront même quand la communication magique échoue..._

Dans une autre chambre, un garçon de onze ans rouge aux cheveux roux admirait son paquet, incrédule. Lentement, il tendit la main pour toucher l'objet miroitant, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

_... cette cape d'invisibilité a, par le passé, appartenu à Alastor Maugrey, un Auror célèbre. "Fol-Oeil" m'a laissé cette cape avant de mourir en me demandant de la donner à quelqu'un qui en aurait besoin. Ce quelqu'un, c'est toi, Ronald Weasley, et je suis certain que tu en feras aussi bon usage que ton meilleur ami. Profite de la vie et fais des blagues, Ron, mais n'oublie jamais que parfois, les ténèbres demandent que l'on sache passer inaperçu..._

_Je sais que vous avez tous les deux utilisé ce que les fondateurs de Poudlard appelaient la salle sur demande de nombreuses fois. Cette pièce apparaît pour ceux qui en ont besoin autant de fois que nécessaire. Jusqu'ici, vous l'avez seulement utilisée comme cachette pour échapper à des professeurs curieux, mais vous pourriez très bien en avoir besoin pour autre chose un jour. Quand ce jour viendra, j'espère que les célèbres jumeaux Weasley sauront où aller. _

_Le morceau de parchemin derrière cette lettre semble complètement innocent, mais si vous le déchirez – dans un des coins – la salle viendra à vous. Bonne chance pour toutes les choses – grandes ou petites – que vous accomplirez... _

Fred leva les yeux et vit son frère sourire.

"Alors c'était ça ce placard à balais..." comprit George.

"Ouais, je me demande où il sera la prochaine fois que nous en auront besoin."

"Je ne comprends pas," chuchota Ginny pour elle-même. "Je ne l'ai jamais connu..."

Elle n'avait rencontré Albus Dumbledore qu'une fois par le passé, et la petite Ginny Weasley doutait que le défunt ministre de la magie ait la moindre idée de qui elle était. Pourtant –

_Ces lunettes peuvent sembler normales, mais les aspects sont souvent trompeurs. Tout comme une certaine carte dont tes frères ont hérité, ces lunettes te donneront le pouvoir de voir qui se cache de l'autre côté des murs. Cependant, tous les murs ne sont pas physiques, et ces lunettes, quand tu les porteras, les fissureront tous. Et tu verras derrière les murs du mensonge, du déguisement, et du désespoir... _

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" souffla Lee au hibou. "J'ai pourtant dit à Fred et George de ne rien envoyer ! Maman va me tuer si elle découvre - "

Cependant, il ne reconnaissait pas cette écriture. Lee réalisa soudain que ce hibou n'était pas Errol, qu'il connaissait trop bien. Le hibou laissa tomber un paquet à côté de la lettre sur le lit.

"Hou!"

_... le paquet contient un portoloin. Bien qu'il ressemble à une montre-bracelet innocente, appuyer sur le bouton du coté droit te conduira immédiatement à Poudlard quand tu auras le plus besoin d'y retourner..._

Le bois était frais, lisse et beau sous les doigts de Peter. Il n'avait jamais touché une baguette magique comme celle-ci, n'avait jamais pensé qu'une telle puissance et une telle confiance puisse se trouver entre ses mains. A son onzième anniversaire, ses parents l'avaient emmené chez Ollivander, et cela avait pris des heures avant le vieux magicien ne trouve une baguette qui lui convenait. Mais même à cet instant, la baguette n'avait émis qu'une maigre et faible étincelle, et Peter s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, acceptant le fait qu'il ne serait jamais le grand sorcier que son père avait été. Maintenant, pourtant, il sentait la chaleur sous ses doigts, et Peter découvrit une puissance qu'il était sûr de ne pas posséder.

Sans lâcher la baguette, il reprit la lettre une fois de plus, relisant son incroyable contenu. _Cette baguette a par le passé appartenu à Julius Grindelwald_, disait la lettre de Dumbledore. _Je l'ai prise après notre duel en avril 1945, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai gardée. Maintenant, pourtant, je pense que c'était pour toi. _

_Je me souviens avoir un jour demandé la même baguette à Ollivander. Il a été très embarrassé, et a finalement répondu que cette baguette avait été conçue pour causer le Mal mais aussi le Bien..._

Sur Avalon, tout était différent. Bill était assis seul dans l'obscurité, après une autre nuit presque sans sommeil. Il y aurait bientôt des étudiants sur l'île, il savait qu'il avait besoin de repos - mais il ne pouvait pas dormir, et le hibou nouvellement arrivé était juste une autre excuse pour ne pas essayer.

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir, Bill, parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose qui soulagera ta douleur. Mais je te laisse un gardien des rêves qui te protégera des cauchemars et enregistrera tes rêves. Je sais qu'en ce moment, tu préfèrerais oublier, mais quand l'heure viendra pour toi d'affronter tes cauchemars, tes rêves seront là pour t'aider..._

_Mon cher ami_, commençait la lettre, mais il n'avait pas eu envie de la lire. Il avait immédiatement reconnu l'écriture et avait même essayé d'effrayer le hibou venu la livrer. Il lui avait même jeté un sort, et le hibou s'était sauvé - mais avait laissé cette fichue lettre. La lire avait menacé de lui faire verser des larmes qu'il s'était juré de ne plus laisser couler.

_Je te laisse la clef de Casa Serpente, elle se trouvait dans un mystérieux paquet que j'ai reçu il y a seulement quelques semaines. C'est étrange, sur le paquet, il y avait mon nom sur l'enveloppe mais la lettre était datée du 7 mai 1000. Ca venait de Rowena Serdaigle, elle l'avait écrit après la mort de Salazar Serpentard. La clef ne peut être utilisée que par un vrai élève de Serpentard : un homme ambitieux et puissant, qui pourtant possède toujours le courage et l'honneur..._

Lily pleurait.

_A toi, mon enfant, je laisse la pierre philosophale. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne d'autre pour la garder en sécurité. Il y a plusieurs mois, mon ami Nicolas Flamel m'a laissé la pierre parce qu'il a craignait de ne pas pouvoir la protéger contre Lord Voldemort qui convoite depuis longtemps l'immortalité que la pierre peut conférer. Je te l'envoie parce que la pierre philosophale a d'autres pouvoirs que nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de découvrir. J'espère que toi et le groupe Licorne pourrez réussir là où j'ai échoué, et je te fais confiance pour la détruire si tel n'était pas le cas. _

_Je déteste avoir à te laisser ce fardeau, Lily, mais je n'ai jamais connu personne plus digne de confiance..._

Sirius était assis tranquillement dans le salon quand le hibou arriva et le tira brusquement de sa rêverie. Il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit, bien qu'il jurerait qu'il l'avait fait, particulièrement si Lily le lui demandait plus tard. Mais, même s'il s'était allongé un peu, il ne s'était pas senti à l'aise, Sirius savait que si Voldemort voulait à nouveau tenter quelque chose contre les  
Potter, ce serait cette nuit. Il avait déjà détruit leur maison, forçant Lily et Harry à chercher un autre toit, et Sirius était sûr que Voldemort essayerait de les tuer maintenant. _Surtout_, se rappela-t-il, _depuis que nous avons fait échoué l'attaque des détraqueurs_. Le souvenir de l'enterrement lui faisait toujours froid dans le dos. Même s'il n'avait pas été surpris que le seigneur des ténèbres ait choisi l'enterrement de Dumbledore pour attaquer, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Il y avait trop de questions en suspens.

En outre, Sirius n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire face aux cauchemars qu'une rencontre avec tant de détraqueurs apporterait assurément.

Il jouait tranquillement avec sa baguette tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder. Dans les premières heures du jour, il ne pensait pas vraiment à l'enterrement ni même à Voldemort et à la guerre. Sirius pensait simplement au passé, laissant son regard errer dans le salon, il se remémorait ses jours heureux. Ces jours si lointains où il avait été heureux ici. Il se souvenait de Regulus qui avait coutume de s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil et de supplier Andromeda de lui lire une histoire –

Le hibou atterrit sur le bureau devant lui et tendit le cou pour piquer le front de Sirius sans prévenir.

"Hé!" Ses réflexes d'Auror lui firent vivement éloigner sa tête de l'oiseau, Sirius le fixa. Il repoussa le hibou avec de sa main libre, décidant (avec plus de sagesse qu'il ne pensait posséder) de ne pas pointer sa baguette sur le monstre emplumé. "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?"

"Hou!" Un bec pointu piqua ses poings, Sirius poussa un petit cri de douleur. Réfléchissant à tout vitesse, il s'assura qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un hibou de Poudlard que lui et ses amis pouvaient avoir utilisé dans une de leurs blagues des années plus tôt - mais non, il portait l'insigne des hiboux postaux normaux, Sirius sut alors que l'animal n'avait aucun compte à régler avec lui. Il finit par apercevoir la lettre que le hibou apportait et secoua désespérément la tête.

"Tu es pressé toi?"

Sirius prit sa lettre, ouvrit le sceau et commença à lire.

_Cher Sirius, _

_Je ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer ce que je pense. Tu as fait un choix qui te dépasse et que d'autres n'auraient pas fait - et de cette manière, tu as choisi la plus aride des voies. Je t'admire pour ce que tu as fait, Sirius, je ne saurais te dire à quel point, mais je regrette qu'il te revienne de faire face à ce qui fait peur à tant d'autres. _

_Je ne gâcherai pas ton temps avec des conseils inutiles. Ce qui peut être dit a déjà été fait, et je crois que tu vois ce qui va venir encore plus clairement que moi. Ce que je te laisse, c'est toute la connaissance que je possède - et un journal écrit par le jeune Tom Jedusor avant qu'il ne devienne Lord Voldemort._

_Ce journal a été volé en avril 1981 par un jeune homme courageux qui en était venu à regretter ses choix. Avant sa mort, ce jeune homme m'a laissé le journal. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais il acceptait les conséquences du chemin qu'il avait choisi. Cet homme, Sirius, c'était ton frère et qu'importe l'opinion que tu as de lui, il est mort comme un vrai Black – en se battant pour ce en quoi il croyait. _

_Regulus m'a enseigné une formidable leçon : même dans l'obscurité la plus profonde, il y a toujours de l'espoir. Bon courage, Sirius. Je te souhaite le meilleur._

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Naturellement, il y eut d'autres cadeaux et d'autres demandes, mais ceux délivrés par ces hiboux dans les premières heures du jour étaient spéciaux. Aucun des deux camps ne les avait remarqués alors qu'ils délivraient le dernier héritage du plus grand sorcier de l'histoire.

Et, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube faisaient leur apparition, un sorcier était assis tout seul, un petit journal dans les mains, contemplant la tapisserie fleurie du mur en face de lui. Un sourire amer traversa son visage alors qu'il se levait. Lentement, il s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte pour observer le soleil levant, le journal Tom Jedusor toujours dans sa main. Il lui jeta un regard avant de contempler l'horizon. Son visage se durci.

"Laissons venir les ténèbres."

0000

Toujours la chute mortelle qui rend dépendant, non ? On travaille à la suite qui s'appelle joyeusement « Le pire cauchemar des Black »


	8. Le pire cauchemar d'un Black

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice **

Sponsors : Tous ceux qui aiment et le disent !

**Thamril** aime le testament, Casa Serpente ? **Nyamothys**, je crois me rappeler qu'on va finir par y aller, **Antadélie** s'est laissée toucher, **Alixe** a peur de la suite, v'là des indices ! Oui, **Ryan** c'est sombre ET bien écrit… Totalement d'accord.

Bises au **Baratineur** et ses express reviews pas françaises…

**oOoOo  
Chapitre huit : Le pire cauchemar d'un Black**

"Sirius!" cria Harry en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée. "Il y a quelqu'un à la porte!"

Depuis l'attaque de leur maison, Harry et sa mère étaient venus vivre Place Grimmauld pour plus de sécurité. Maintenant que Godric's Hollow était en ruines, Sirius avait insisté pour qu'ils restent au moins jusqu'à ce qu'une meilleure solution soit trouvée. Harry et sa maman avaient passé la majeure partie de la journée de la veille à Sainte-Mangouste avec James et étaient rentrés tard, ce matin, Harry avait dépensé son énergie à explorer l'antique demeure des Blacks, un endroit dont ses parents lui avaient souvent parlé mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'élégance et l'ancienneté de la maison avaient réussi à détourner l'attention de Harry des événements récents, depuis l'enterrement de Dumbledore, les choses allaient de plus en plus mal. C'est pourquoi il avait passé sa matinée à errer dans la maison pendant que sa mère faisait de la politique et luttait pour aider son père à réunir le gouvernement.

La réponse de Sirius se perdit quelque part entre la pièce où il se trouvait, à l'étage, et le hall d'entrée, Harry décida donc d'aller ouvrir. Il découvrit une belle femme à la chevelure dorée mais au visage dur. Elle considéra Harry avec une expression de dégoût extrême. Elle fronçait le nez comme si elle sentait une odeur très désagréable, et Harry a eu le sentiment que c'était à cause de lui.

"Que puis-je pour vous ?" demanda-t-il avec précaution, commençant déjà à regretter d'avoir ouvert la porte. La sorcière lui semblait vaguement familière, mais il ne parvenait pas à resituer son visage.

Elle lui fit une grimace. "Non, Potter. Je ne crois pas."

Harry resta bouche bée.

"Sors de mon chemin, gamin", lança-t-elle avec acidité. "Je n'ai pas envie de voir des gens comme toi souiller la maison de ma famille." Elle tendit la main pour pousser la porte et entrer. Harry resta sur place et la fixa, choqué. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait vu une telle animosité, et il n'avait même rien fait pour la mériter ! Soudain, il pensa à Drago Malfoy.

"Ou sont passées tes bonnes manières, Cissa ? " Quelque chose avait bloqué la porte, une main grande et forte, Harry sentit soudain la présence de Sirius derrière lui.

"Cousin", répondit-elle avec raideur.

Effrayé, Harry leva les yeux vers son parrain, mais visage de Sirius était fermé et son regard était sombre. Il lui demanda poliment, "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Place Grimmauld?"

"Je dois te parler."

"Et tu commences en insultant mon filleul," répondit sèchement Sirius. "Une telle mesquinerie est indigne de toi, Narcissa. J'attendais mieux."

"Je me demande lequel d'entre nous déshonore notre famille," répondit-elle malicieusement. "Et en parlant de bonnes manières, vas-tu m'inviter à entrer ou me laisser sur le seuil comme une vulgaire étrangère ?"

"Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'inviter des Mangemorts à prendre le thé."

La remarque ne l'impressionna pas le moins du monde. "Je suis là en temps que cousine et pas en tant qu'ennemi." Quelque chose passa dans ses yeux bleus si semblables à ceux de Sirius. "Je ne suis pas non plus venue ici en tant que Malefoy. Je suis ici en tant que Black."

"Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont les bienvenus dans ma maison." Sirius releva le menton, son regard glacial plongea dans celui de sa cousine, comme pour la mettre au défi de discuter. Il l'observa en silence un long moment avant de se décider à s'écarter de l'entrée. "Mais je ne déshonorerai pas les vieilles traditions de notre famille en t'insultant. Entre, cousine. J'écouterai ce que tu es venue me dire."

oO

Ils avaient préparé les portoloin avec minutie pour réduire au maximum les risques d'erreurs et avoir une synchronisation parfaite. Bien qu'ils soient toujours très précis quoi qu'ils entreprennent, ils avaient redoublé d'attention pour cette opération. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de commettre des erreurs cette fois. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être découvert - ou trahis. Leur propre survie était en jeu, et si quelque chose tournait mal, tous leurs efforts pourraient très bien se s'avérer inutiles.

Simultanément, vingt candidats se matérialisèrent sur Avalon. Ils avaient reçu les portoloins avec des lettres leur décrivant sans détour la situation. Les portoloins ne fonctionneraient que pour un seul individu à la fois et tous s'activeraient en même temps. Une fois que les candidats seraient arrivés ils ne pourraient plus repartir. Ils ne pourraient quitter le camp d'entraînement qu'une fois Aurors. Il était inutile de leur décrire les dangers inhérents à leur choix : les sorcières et les sorciers qui avaient reçu les Portoloins avaient déjà été membres de la classe 4904 de formation d'Auror avant la destruction du Ministère. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore atteint la phase deux du cycle de formation, chacun avait passé les essais et les bases, ou la première phase. Théoriquement, tous savaient dans quoi ils se lançaient.

Bill Weasley frémit. Il n'avait pas pensé devenir instructeur si tôt dans sa carrière (habituellement, les Aurors les plus anciens de la division étaient responsable de ce qu'ils appelaient ironiquement les quartiers de Hadès), mais il était l'un des instructeurs désignés pour leur faire passer la phase deux. Normalement, il aurait été instructeur junior à son âge - mais vu le nombre restreint d'Aurors, il n'y avait aucun instructeur junior. Lui, Hestia Jones, et Kingsley Shacklebolt étaient donc les trois seuls instructeurs désignés pas Frank Londubat, et, parmi eux, seule Hestia avait de l'expérience avec les apprentis Aurors. Frank avait été instructeur principal pendant deux ans avant sa capture, mais leur groupe n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience en la matière.

Il soupira et essaya d'avoir l'air détendu. Bill savait pourquoi lui et Frank avaient tous les deux été assignés au camp d'entraînement, ils avaient besoin de temps pour se réhabituer à la vie des Aurors et pour se remettre de leurs expériences traumatisantes. Si un autre que Sirius Black leur avait confié cette tâche, ils auraient été tentés de refuser, mais il leur était impossible de regarder celui qui avait été si longtemps prisonnier d'Azkaban et de lui affirmer qu'il ne comprenait pas les dégâts infligés par les Détraqueurs et les tortionnaires du seigneur des ténèbres. _Surtout,_ réfléchit Bill, _quand on sait qu'il a fait face à Voldemort et a survécut._

En regardant les candidats, Bill se sentit vieux et déplacé. Certains, poussés par une curiosité malsaine, jetaient des coups d'oeil curieux aux alentours, alors que d'autres regardaient fixement les trois instructeurs avec appréhension. Hormis Kingsley, qui avait été instructeur junior, aucun d'entre eux n'avait déjà travaillé avec cette section - mais les cinq instructeurs qui avaient été en charge de la classe 4904 étaient morts.

Kingsley fit un pas en avant, et prit la parole, sa voix était grave et profonde. "Bienvenue à Avalon," dit-il. "Vous êtes la classe d'apprentis Aurors 4904, et vous ne pourrez partir qu'une fois Aurors."

oOo

Elle prit son thé sans ciller, Harry l'observait alors qu'elle s'efforçait de paraître confiante. Narcissa _Malfoy_, _la cousine_ de Sirius, sirotait son thé calmement, étudiant le parrain de Harry par dessus le bord de sa tasse.

"Tu n'as pas peur qu'il soit empoisonné, cousine?" lui demanda Sirius, plus moqueur qu'espiègle.

"Tu es un Gryffondor, tu n'utiliserais pas une ruse de Serpentard", ricana-t-elle. Puis ses yeux bleus dérivèrent sur Harry. "Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander d'envoyer le gamin dans une autre pièce."

"Non, en effet."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Quel dommage."

"Tu n'es pas là pour boire de mon thé," répliqua froidement Sirius. Harry n'avait jamais vu son parrain si désagréable et distant, même le jour où il était venu à Poudlard annoncer la nouvelle de la destruction du Ministère et de la mort de Dumbledore. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux semblait faire partie d'une vieille bataille, Sirius et Narcissa jouaient des rôles qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans leur conversation, aucune plaisanterie, juste une formalité et une haine glaciale sur ces deux visages si semblables. "Viens-en au fait."

"Très bien." Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil et prit lentement une autre gorgée de thé. "Je suis venue te faire une offre."

"Ah oui ?" un des sourcils noirs de Sirius se leva et il la regarda dans les yeux, l'air méprisant.

Narcissa replaça sa tasse dans sa soucoupe sans réagir à la moquerie, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de t'offrir une dernière chance."

Effrayé, Harry arracha son regard de celle qui devait être la mère de Malefoy pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son parrain. _Une dernière chance ?_ se demanda-t-il. Il sentit ses entrailles se glacer et se rendit soudain compte que ce n'était pas bon signe. Sirius, cependant, ne répondit pas – ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Il se contenta de la fixer, toute trace d'amusement avait quitté son visage. Il était sérieux maintenant, immobile et distant, ne laissant rien paraître de ses sentiments. Finalement, Narcissa poursuivit, pas le moins du monde troublée par son silence.

"Si tu décides," précisa-t-elle, "de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il te pardonnera ton insoumission. Tu découvriras aussi qu'il sait se montrer plus que généreux pour récompenser ses plus loyaux serviteurs."

Sirius était toujours silencieux, et cette fois cela semblait agacer légèrement Narcissa. De longues secondes passèrent.

"Tu as tout intérêt à accepter, Sirius," le pressa-t-elle. "Faire le bon choix pourrait très bien sauver tes amis."

Sirius cilla. "Non merci," répondit-il finalement. "Je sais ce que valent ses promesses."

Les yeux bleus de Narcissa brillèrent de colère. "Tu ferais bien de considérer les risques d'une telle décision."

"Je t'assure que je l'ai fait," répondit gravement Sirius.

"Ah oui ?" railla-t-elle, lui renvoyant sa précédente moquerie.

"Je ne changerai pas d'avis."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." Narcissa se leva brusquement et le toisa de toute sa hauteur, rayonnante de puissance. "N'oublie pas, lorsque ta sinistre fin viendra, que cette offre t'a été faite."

"Tu vois," dit-il très doucement, "je crois que c'est le premier signe de faiblesse qu'il n'ait jamais montré."

Le visage de Narcissa s'empourpra et ses lèvres se serrèrent. "Tu es un imbécile," répondit-elle furieusement. "Et tu mourras comme tel – seul, après avoir sali l'honneur de ta famille. Souviens-toi de mes paroles, _cousin_. Tu vas payer pour cet affront."

Elle tourna les talons pour partir, mais s'arrêta quand Sirius lui répondit.

"Ca te contrarie, hein" demanda-t-il abruptement, "que le dernier Black soit fréquentable?"

"Toi," cracha-t-elle, ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs, "tu n'es pas un Black."

"Pas selon tes critères." Sirius se leva, il lui fit un sourire sombre. "Mais je suis un Black, et quand la sinistre fin dont tu parles arrivera, crois moi, Narcissa, tu t'en rendras compte."

oOoO

Les apprentis Aurors partageaient une petite salle dans les profondeurs d'Avalon. Tonks frissonna en regardant autour d'elle, l'espace ne semblait pas être un luxe ici, au centre d'entraînement légendaire des Aurors. Pour ce qu'elle en avait vu, c'était plutôt l'inverse - autrement, chaque candidat n'aurait pas pu avoir sa chambre, ce qui était le cas. Même si les chambres étaient petites, ils avaient chacun la leur, et Tonks n'était pas stupide, malgré ce qu'avaient pu en dire certains de ses professeurs dans le passé. S'ils avaient assez de place pour proposer une chambre par candidat, il y avait certainement une plus grande salle commune quelque part.

_Paf_.

"Aïe!"

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et Tonks rougit. Elle avait buté sur une table qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée en entrant dans la salle. Le choc poussa la table contre un des divans, mais seule Tonks vit elle où s'est arrêtée. Ils étaient tous bien trop occupés à la dévisager. Elle déglutit. _Quelle brillante entrée en scène. _

"Euh... salut." Tonks sourit timidement. "Désolée."

Une sorcière lui sourit. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts, et Tonks aurait juré l'avoir connue à Poudlard, mais elle ne remettait pas de nom sur le visage fin et osseux.

"Ce n'est rien. Personne n'aimait cette table basse de toutes façons." La sorcière se leva et lui tendit la main. "Je suis Dana Lockhart. Heureuse de faire ta connaissance."

Tonks prit la main offerte avec reconnaissance. "Nymphadora Tonks," répondit-elle, mais elle s'empressa d'ajouter, "mais tout le monde m'appelle Tonks."

"Normal avec un prénom pareil " intervint une troisième voix, Tonks ne manqua pas le regard irrité que Lockhart jeta au sorcier assis. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se lever et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire charmeur (ses dents brillaient tellement que Tonks se dit que ça devait être un sort) avant de se présenter. "Jason Deauclaire."

"Bonjour," répondit-elle poliment avant de détourner son regard le plus vite possible.

Seulement à cet instant, elle remarqua qu'un deuxième sorcier était dans la pièce, il était plus petit que son compagnon, et aussi plus carré, elle ne pensait pas qu'un apprenti Auror puisse être bâti comme ça. Cependant, à la différence des autres, ce sorcier lui semblait vaguement familier, Tonks s'efforça de ne pas le fixer en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être avait-elle été assise à coté de lui pendant les tests de la phase un. Les potions peut-être... ? Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans son esprit, elle était plus que certaine de l'avoir vu plus d'une fois – _ça y est !_

"Salut, Horace," elle sourit et essaya d'avoir l'air détendue. En même temps, elle était sûre qu'elle ne trompait personne.

"Hé, Tonks." L'ancien Serpentard lui rendit son sourire avec un peu d'hésitation. Il semblait dérangé par ce qui les entourait, particulièrement Jason Deauclaire, Tonks se souvint alors qu'il était aussi à Serpentard mais avait quelques années de moins qu'elle. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Bien." Elle haussa les épaules et regarda autour d'elle pour voir combien de personnes étaient dans la salle. Elle fronça les sourcils. "Attendez, je croyais qu'on devait être cinq?"

"C'est le cas." Dana Lockhart haussa distraitement les épaules. "Cornelia _se remet de ses émotions_."

Horace Smeltings renifla. "Elle a eu une petite confrontation avec Londubat alors qu'elle essayait de se servir de la cheminée pour appeler chez elle. Il l'a bien remise à sa place."

"Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un de si méchant," commenta Lockhart. "Ou si doué pour imaginer des moyens de mettre les gens très mal à l'aise."

"Elle ne va pas tarder," intervint Deauclaire. "En attendant, je vous suggère de vous asseoir et de vous détendre. Merlin sait que nous aurons besoin de notre énergie plus tard."

Son ton présomptueux fit frémir Tonks, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Ses jambes étaient lourdes à cause de la charge de travail et du chaos absolu de l'épreuve de la phase deux (elle avait maintenant complètement compris pourquoi ils appelaient cet endroit le "quartier de Hadès"), et elle savait aussi que les choses allaient encore empirer avant de commencer à s'améliorer.

Elle s'assit et un silence inconfortable s'installa.

Apparemment, les trois autres candidats (et Cornelia) présents dans la salle commune étaient dans sa section, mais ils n'étaient pas comme Tonks les avait imaginés. Elle les détailla discrètement, essayant de trouver un groupe plus surprenant sans y parvenir. Elle ne connaissait vraiment aucun de ses compagnons, mais maintenant qu'elle avait des noms à associer aux visages, elle savait des choses sur eux. Inconsciemment, Tonks passa une main dans ses cheveux (actuellement) mi longs et bruns foncé. C'était sa couleur naturelle, quelque chose qu'elle avait hérité de son père, bien qu'elle l'ait changée tant de fois qu'elle ne les comptait plus. Les traits de Tonks, pourtant, étaient typiques des Black. Elle renifla. _C'est peut-être pour ça que je change souvent mon visage._

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?" demanda Deauclaire, elle sursauta. Elle était toujours comme ça – à laisser ses pensées paraître sans le vouloir.

"Rien, " répondit-elle. "Je réfléchissais."

"En parlant de réflexion," s'exclama Lockhart, "vous avez une idée de ce qui nous attend ce soir?"

"Quoi que ce soit, j'espère que ça implique qu'on nous rende nos baguettes," répondit immédiatement Smeltings, les autres acquiescèrent vigoureusement. Une des premières choses que les instructeurs avaient faite était de prendre les baguettes de tous les candidats, et ils avaient été lâchés sans possibilité de faire de la magie dans le chaos des épreuves de l'après-midi. Après dix ans à avoir constamment sa baguette avec elle, Tonks trouvait extrêmement difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, de s'en passer.

"Sans blagues," souffla-t-elle. "Ca n'était pas drôle du tout."

Smeltings eut sourire en coin. "Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que quoi que nous ayons encore à affronter ça ne sera plus _ça._"

"Ouais." Lockhart frissonna. "La journée d'aujourd'hui est définitivement sur ma liste des 10 pires journées de ma vie."

"Dix!" renifla Deauclaire. "Je dirais qu'elle est dans le trio de tête."

Tonks a grimacé. _Ouais, ça tombe pile entre ma première rencontre avec tante Narcissa et la fois où j'ai entendu tante Bella jurer qu'elle tuerait mon père quand j'avais trois ans._ Elle pensa, non sans une certaine allégresse, que sa famille n'approuverait certainement pas son choix. "Bon, essayons de voir les choses du bon côté," remarqua-t-elle. "Ca peut difficilement être pire."

"Bien sûr que non." Lockhart leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu as entendu Londubat ? Leçon numéro un : la vie n'est pas juste.'"

"Et c'est seulement le premier jour," renchérit tristement Smeltings. "Je suis sûr qu'ils nous réservent encore bien des surprises. Il y a fort à parier pour que le pire reste encore à venir."

"Et bien sûr, nous ne pourront pas appeler chez nous," remarqua sèchement Deauclaire, ils échangèrent tous les quatre un sourire.

Ils savaient que la sécurité à Avalon était importante (évidemment, ils ne savaient même pas où Avalon se situait, bien que Tonks suspecta que ce soit une île), mais Cornelia Croupton avait certainement sous-estimé l'obsession des Aurors pour les secrets. Il y avait des chemines magiques sur Avalon, naturellement, mais comme Croupton l'avait découvert, ça ne voulait pas dire que les candidats étaient invités à s'en servir.

"Quelqu'un devrait aller la consoler," commenta Lockhart. "Après tout, je suis sûr que nous allons tous faire des erreurs stupides au cours des deux prochains mois, nous devrions apprendre dès aujourd'hui à être solidaire dans la souffrance."

"C'est inutile," dit une autre voix qui venait de la porte. Cornelia Croupton entra dans la salle commune avec un léger sourire, et _elle_ ne trébucha sur aucun objet. Croupton avait un visage fin aux traits délicats et des cheveux noirs assortis à ses yeux - elle était presque la personnification de ce à quoi Tonks avait toujours voulu ressembler dans son enfance. Et pour compléter le tout, elle se déplaçait avec une grâce qui aurait fait envie même à une licorne. "J'ai décidé qu'être seule n'arrangerait rien," ajouta-t-elle. "En outre, je suis arrivée à la même conclusion. Nous devons nous habituer à souffrir."

oOoOo

La porte se referma et Harry fixa son parrain en silence. Pendant un long moment, Sirius resta parfaitement immobile, figé sur place, plongé dans ses pensées. Son beau visage était impassible et ses yeux bleus étaient toujours sombres. Finalement, Sirius secoua la tête et se détourna de la porte. "Viens, Harry. On va chercher quelque chose plus intéressant à faire."

Ensemble, ils traversèrent le hall calmement jusqu'à ce que Harry ne puisse plus se taire.

"Sirius ?" demanda-t-il. "C'était la mère de Drago Malefoy?"

"Oui." Sirius lui lança un regard de côté. "Je suppose que c'est en ces termes que, toi, tu penses à elle."

"Et c'est ta _cousine_?" Harry essaya de ne pas avoir l'air dégoûté, mais fut certain d'échouer. Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait moins Sirius à cause de ça, mais il avait toujours imaginé que la famille de son parrain était comme la sienne, luttant contre les ténèbres et le mal. Mais bon, chaque famille a ses…

"Oui." Sirius s'arrêta. "Ma famille est malfaisante, Harry," expliqua-t-il. "Très ancienne et très malfaisante. Je suis étonné que personne ne t'en ait parlé avant. La plupart de mes parents encore vivants sont impliqués dans guerre - du côté de Voldemort. J'étais le deuxième Auror que la famille ait eu, mais il y a beaucoup de Mangemorts dans la famille."

Harry le fixa. "Qui ?"

"A part Cissa ? Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est une des sœurs aînées de Narcissa." Sa voix était calme. "Et mon frère."

"Tu as un frère ?"

"Avais." La voix de Sirius se fit froide. "Regulus était plongé dans les idéaux de la famille. Toujours Pur '. Puissants, purs et corrompus, les Black sont au-dessus des lois et sans moralité. Regulus les a crus trop facilement, et voulait faire honneur à notre héritage '." Il eut un sourire amer. "Mais ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Il a réalisé qu'il avait tort, et essayé de s'échapper. Mais il en est mort."

"Je suis désolé," dit tranquillement Harry.

"Moi aussi," répondit doucement son parrain en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Harry. "Mais la famille dans laquelle on voit le jour n'est pas aussi importante que ceux qu'on choisit pour amis."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Mais tu lui as dit -"

"De ne pas oublier que je suis un Black ?" Harry hocha la tête. "Oh, mais j'en suis un. J'ai la puissance, la richesse et les relations, parce que ma chère vieille maman n'est jamais parvenue à me déshériter, pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Et je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de cet héritage pour me battre contre les ténèbres."

Harry n'avait vu qu'une seule fois son parrain si confiant et sérieux. Il était habitué à l'homme rieur et heureux que Sirius était habituellement, malgré son regard profondément marqué par dix ans entre des mains de Voldemort. Mais Sirius Black était plus qu'un ami et un blagueur invétéré. Il y avait en lui quelque chose de plus profond et de plus puissant, et Harry commençait juste à comprendre ce que Sirius avait voulu dire quelques instants plus tôt et qui avait tant irrité et effrayé Narcissa Malfoy.

Soudain, Sirius sourit. "Assez de discussions sérieuses," déclara-t-il. "C'est les vacances d'été. Allons faire quelque chose de plus amusant."

oOoOoO

"Go, go, go, go!"

Chaos organisé. Folie. Pression et intensité. Ils avaient tous un but, en dépit des apparences : les vingt candidats courraient dans tous les sens, poussés et harcelés par leurs trois instructeurs. Les sorts zébraient l'air, éclairant la grande salle d'un arc-en-ciel multicolore. Les plupart étaient complètement inoffensifs, le plus mauvais d'entre eux était un léger sort de ligotage, mais ça aussi, ça avait un but. Chaos et pression. La formation d'Auror avait trois fondements : violence, intensité, et discipline. Les instructeurs pouvaient créer les deux premiers, le troisième dépendait des candidats.

BOUM.

" A terre !"

Le bruit, naturellement, était inoffensif, c'était seulement un sortilège tout simple. Mais les candidats se jetèrent au sol comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même s'était trouvé dans la pièce. Ils étaient sur la sellette depuis que Kingsley avait fini de parler et, depuis trois heures qu'ils étaient là-dedans, les choses commençaient devenir dingues. Bill se souvenait vaguement de ses premiers jours à lui à Avalon – tout était flou jusqu'au deuxième mois, quand lui et ses camarades avaient finalement réussi à s'habituer au rythme. Avant ça, il avait du mal à se souvenir de choses précises. Il se souvenait du chaos, qu'il s'était souvent senti désarmé et s'était demandé si quelqu'un contrôlait ce désordre dans lequel il avait choisi de se lancer…

Mais un regard rapide par dessus son épaule lui révéla les yeux attentifs de Frank Londubat qui montraient clairement qu'il contrôlait parfaitement la situation. Deux mots de Frank suffiraient à tout stopper. La formation d'Auror était faite pour sembler hors de contrôle, mais en vrai, ce n'était pas le cas. Maintenant plus encore qu'avant, la Division ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle – pas avec un entraînement de dix mois réduit à seulement deux. _Deux mois_. Pendant un moment, Bill fut stupéfié par la folie de cette décision, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire.

Pourtant, ça rendait son travail beaucoup plus difficile.

Même lui qui était instructeur avait à peine le temps de penser, il détourna ses pensées de la mission impossible qui leur avait été confiée. Il y avait trop à faire et trop peu de temps pour le faire – mais c'était évidemment toujours comme ça lors de la formation d'Aurors - et en tant qu'instructeur, il devait montrer l'exemple et agir plus vite et mieux qu'eux. Le chaos était une partie importante du processus, il le savait, il rendait les réflexes plus rapides et habituait les candidats à travailler sous pression... mais c'était fou. Et toujours à la limite des possibilités de contrôle, même dans les meilleures années.

La lumière rouge d'un sort siffla à son oreille et Bill l'évita tout en jetant un regard mauvais dans la direction de Hestia. Soit elle avait fait exprès de manquer sa cible (ce qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas) soit elle était en dessous de ses capacités normales. Mais il aurait l'occasion de le lui demander plus tard, maintenant, c'était l'heure du travail et du désordre.

"DEHORS!"

Pour un homme si tranquille et si mûr, Frank Londubat savait crier incroyablement fort. Jusqu'à ce beuglement, Bill avait été persuadé que Kingsley Shacklebolt était l'homme qui criait le plus fort qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Frank, cependant, les avait tous surpassés avec ce cri puissant, et les vingt candidats dispersés à travers la salle se ruèrent vers les portes ouvertes. _Et il n'a même pas utilisé de sort pour faire ça_ ! Grimaçant, Bill envoya quelques boules de lumière clignotantes dans leur sillage, bien que parfaitement inoffensives et très hautes au dessus de leurs têtes, elles en firent sursauter plus d'un.

Leur réaction n'était pas due à une quelconque lâcheté. La raison principale de leur nervosité était qu'ils n'avaient pas leurs baguettes et donc aucun moyen de riposter si nécessaire. A bien y regarder, la situation n'était pas vraiment confortable pour les candidats, mais d'un autre côté, ça n'était pas le but. Cet exercice était destiné à leur apprendre à se servir de toutes leurs ressources et montrait, de façon très réaliste, à quel point les choses peuvent mal tourner quand un Auror perd sa baguette. Les instructeurs délivrèrent un par un les candidats qui avaient été assez stupides pour "mourir" et les faisaient sortir de la salle, les candidats qui étaient sortis au moment où Frank l'avait demandé n'étaient que 15 – certains avaient simplement croisé la trajectoire d'un sort au mauvais moment et, dans la réalité, ça aurait pu leur être fatal. Ou au moins handicapant pour continuer à se battre. Un des candidats osa faire une remarque, mais les autres restèrent silencieux. Le rebelle fut calmé par le regard hostile de Hestia et s'éloigna l'air furieux. Mais la vie n'était pas toute rose, et la formation d'Auror non plus.

Du coin de l'oeil, Bill vit une jeune femme mince aux cheveux bruns s'arrêter pour aider un homme potelé qui était tombé. Ensemble, ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à ce que ce soit elle qui trébuche et lui qui l'aide à se relever.

La nuit tombait, et Bill sourit dans l'obscurité. Il faisait encore assez clair pour qu'il puisse voir un groupe de quatre candidats à sa gauche, à moitié caché sous un rocher. Ils manigançaient quelque chose, une bonne chose en tant que travail d'équipe - mais aussi une mauvaise car l'effort serait vain. Ce que les candidats ne savaient pas, c'était que la zone d'entraînement numéro un avait été conçue spécialement pour couvrir les instructeurs et mettre les candidats en difficultés.

Bill avança furtivement, allant d'un arbre à un autre. Les sorts que lui et les autres avaient placés pendant que les candidats mangeaient s'activaient à présent, jetant des étincelles sur les malheureux candidats et les effrayant avec de fortes détonations. Croyant à une attaque, ils se retournèrent pour regarder avec appréhension autour d'eux. Bill profita de leur distraction pour se ruer vers un autre arbre et leur jeter un nouveau sort.

En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre couverts de peinture verte.

L'un d'entre eux hurla, et Bill éclata de rire. Tout se passait bien.

oOoOoOo

Dans le suivant, Sirius, Julia, Severus et le Seigneur des Ténèbres…. _Oser rêver_, ça s'appelle…


	9. Le courage de rêver

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice **

Sponsors : Tous ceux qui aiment et le disent !

Merci **Eilis **d'avoir pris le temps de découvrir le monde de Robin. Si tu l'aimes va donc voir aussi toutes les fics traduite par Alana Chantelune**…. D'ailleurs le chapitre précédent contenait une référence à « Ceux qui restent derrière » de la même Robin et traduite par Alana…**

**Ce Baratineur… **Avalon, je pense que c'est Robin qui nous raconte sa formation – elle est dans la Navy, si, si… y'a de tout sur FFnet… - Va falloir que tu t'y habitues parce que le thème va revenir… Bon évidemment **Fée **remarque les mêmes choses que toi, quel tendem, oui le Voldie est un peu perdu, il semblerait… d'ailleurs… **Namyothis** aussi, mais c'est un trio !

**Chapitre neuf : Le courage de rêver**

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver loin de l'Angleterre.

C'était la France cette fois, une nation dont tous les deux parlaient la langue, bien que Julia soit beaucoup plus douée que Sirius ne l'avait jamais été. Mais Julia avait toujours aimé les langues étrangères alors que Sirius avait été contraint de l'apprendre par sa dominatrice de mère. Pourtant, il était lui-même surpris par tout ce qu'il savait encore, et attendre une heure dans un café l'avait aidé à retrouver ses connaissances enfouies au fond de sa mémoire.

Il repéra Julia dès qu'elle franchit la porte et il savoura le luxe de pouvoir simplement admirer la femme qu'il aimait. Merlin savait combien il la voyait peu - Julia était souvent en voyage hors du pays, fouillant des tombeaux sorciers pour aider Voldemort dans sa quête d'immortalité et de richesse. Sirius aurait pu compter le nombre de leurs rencontres, à son grand Malheur, sur les doigts de ses deux mains_. Bien sûr,_ se dit-il sombrement, _ce n'est pas uniquement de la faute de Julia._

Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait dû se trouver là, mais ils avaient besoin de se voir même s'ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup à cacher. Pour Julia, le risque était moindre. Elle était censée passer du temps avec Sirius pour regagner sa confiance et, finalement, le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas l'intention de respecter ses ordres, mais elle continuerait à jouer son rôle tant que Voldemort ne se doutait de rien.

Pour Sirius, la situation était un peu plus compliquée. Le nombre de personnes qui savaient que Julia Malfoy était devenue espionne pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix était très faible, alors que le nombre de celles qui la suspectaient d'être une mangemort était très élevé. Même si Sirius se fichait de ce que pensaient les gens, avec le climat politique actuel, il devait se méfier. Que ça lui plaise ou non, il était considéré comme un des leaders de l'Ordre – et le héro de la guerre contre Voldemort - après la destruction du ministère de la Magie. Si des journalistes comme Rita Skeeter laissaient entendre qu'il pourrait très bien être de l'autre côté, leur cause en souffrirait. Pas fatalement, naturellement, mais assez profondément pour qu'il préfère éviter ce genre de situation.

Il écarta ses sombres pensées et étudia Julia pendant qu'elle s'approchait. Elle avait les yeux cernés, et il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi fatiguée depuis des années – la dernière fois, c'était quand il était encore un Auror débutant et qu'elle étudiait pour ses ASPICS. Ses cheveux blonds étaient peu plus longs que d'habitude, un autre signe qui montrait qu'elle avait été si occupée qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de les faire couper. Ou même de se jeter un sort de coupage de cheveux... mais c'était Julia. Quand elle était concentrée sur un projet, presque tout le reste devenait dérisoire, son apparence comprise. Honnêtement, Sirius fut légèrement étonné de voir qu'elle avait pensé à mettre des vêtements Moldus pour ce rendez-vous, mais il ne fut en revanche pas étonné de voir qu'elle avait pris son carnet, pour le cas où elle aurait des choses à noter. _Après tout_, pensa-t-il, "_si on ne note pas ses idées, elles ne se réalisent pas._" Sirius se retint de rire. Même épuisée et un peu négligée, elle était toujours aussi belle.

"Bonjour", dit Julia en s'asseyant sur le siège en face de lui avec un sourire. "Tu es en avance."

Il lui fit un petit sourire. "Paranoïa institutionnelle."

Elle pouffa, Sirius eut du mal à résister à l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. _Plus tard_, se promit-il. Mais la tentation restait forte en dépit de la nécessité de maintenir leurs couvertures et de ne pas attirer l'attention. Ah, qu'il l'aimait - et dans ses yeux gris, il lut le même désir. Sirius renifla. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à être devenu moins impulsif avec le temps.

"Vraiment?" le taquina-t-elle légèrement.

"Ouais," le sourire de Sirius se fit triste, et il haussa les épaules, essayant de garder une voix légère. "Je devine que nous devons tous grandir un jour."

"Même toi ?" La voix de Julia était étonnamment triste.

"Nous tous," Sirius se força à lui adresser un pâle sourire. "Maintenant plus que jamais."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, et ce silence rappela à Sirius la terrible pression qui pesait sur lui. Mais Julia lui sourit, et son regard suffisait à calmer ses pensées les plus sombres.

"Assez parlé affaires." Elle tendit la main pour saisir celle de Sirius. "J'ai faim. Mangeons."

0000

"Vous m'avez demandé, Maître?"

Rogue parla d'une voix calme et resta à genoux en attendant d'être reconnu. Voldemort l'avait convoqué en plein jour, ce qui était assez peu courant de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres – malgré sa puissance, Voldemort avait un grand sens pratique, ce qui signifiait qu'il se rendait compte des contraintes qu'une carrière dans l'enseignement avait sur son principal espion. Mais on était en juillet, et les vacances d'été avaient toujours marqué la fin des règles habituelles.

"En effet." La main aux longs doigts fit signe à Rogue de se lever. "Viens marcher un peu avec moi, Severus."

"Oui, Maître." Rogue se leva avec élégance et marcha un peu en retrait derrière Voldemort, veillant à rester à sa gauche. Il adopta une expression attentive et suivit son maître dans les couloirs tranquilles d'Azkaban.

La forteresse était silencieuse maintenant qu'elle avait été vidée de sa population de prisonniers. Les 27 prisonniers de guerre s'étaient échappés lors du raid de l'Ordre, et un Mangemort était mort ce jour là. Une telle audace avait mit Voldemort dans une colère noire que tous avaient constatée, et Rogue savait que la destruction du ministère de la Magie n'était pas sa dernière attaque. Ca n'avait d'ailleurs pas non plus été la première. Avant d'envoyer ses Mangemorts au ministère, Voldemort s'était vengé un peu. Chacun de ses partisans avait été puni pour ce qui s'était passé, même ses favoris. Lucius Malfoy avait été puni pour ne pas avoir compris que l'attaque de son manoir n'était qu'une diversion, et Bellatrix Lestrange pour avoir permis qu'Azkaban soit violée. Tous avaient payé – sauf un.

Severus Rogue était le seul Mangemort à avoir échappé au châtiment. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait même complimenté pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, un fait aussi rare que la gentillesse venant de Voldemort.

Finalement, il avait compris que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas participé à l'attaque de Ministère. Voldemort avait confié cette attaque aux Mangemorts pour qu'ils rachètent leurs erreurs. Rogue, qui avait été le seul à agir intelligemment pendant l'attaque d'Azkaban, avait donc été exempté.

"J'ai été visiter l'ancien département des Mystères," dit Voldemort après un moment de silence, sortant brusquement Rogue de ses pensées.

"Maître?"

"Là, j'ai recherché une certaine prophétie faite en juillet 1980." Soudain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta et fixa Rogue de ses yeux rouges. Severus baissa la tête, luttant pour ne pas tenir son souffle. La voix aiguë et franche le fit frissonner. "Connais-tu cette prophétie, Severus?"

"Oui, maître," répondit-il rapidement, puis il hésita. "Mais je sais seulement qu'elle existe, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit."

"Vraiment?" siffla l'autre.

Severus étudia le plancher, son Coeur battait à tout rompre. La simple vérité serait-elle suffisante ? Avec Voldemort, elle l'était rarement. "Je sais qu'elle a prédit la naissance de celui qui pourra vous affronter, Maître, mais je sais pas à qui elle fait référence. J'en ai parlé à Sybille Trelawney il y a quelques années, mais elle n'a pas le moindre souvenir de ce qu'elle a dit."

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel le Mangemort essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.

"Regarde-moi, Severus." Il ne pouvait pas refuser, et à contrecœur il leva les yeux pour regarder son maître. Il connaissait les intentions du Seigneur des Ténèbres – Rogue avait étudié la legilimencie et savait qu'il était important de se regarder dans les yeux pour la pratiquer. Etant données les circonstances, il pouvait seulement se réjouir de ne pas avoir menti, mentir à Voldemort était toujours risqué... même pour quelqu'un qui avait ses compétences.

Mais même ses compétences ne l'empêchaient pas d'avoir l'impression que Voldemort lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Même s'il savait que Voldemort ne pouvait pas réellement lire ses pensées, il n'était pas rassuré. Il ne l'était jamais. Même les Détraqueurs ne lui faisaient pas aussi froid dans le dos...

"Tu dis la vérité," conclut-il de sa voix froide après une éternité. "C'est bien."

Rogue se contenta de baisser docilement la tête. Il évoluait toujours sur le fil du rasoir et le moindre faux pas lui coûterait la vie.

"La parole de Trelawney n'a pas d'importance. J'ai la prophétie."

"C'est une excellente nouvelle, Maître." Pourquoi se sentait-il acculé à ce point ? Il aurait du être soulagé, mais...

"Crois-tu?"

Répondre ne lui sembla pas la bonne chose à faire, il se contenta donc d'attendre. Le silence s'éternisa et Rogue commença à se demander si ce n'était pas un test. Tant de choses étaient des tests – pourtant, son instinct lui dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchissait. Donc il attendit.

"J'ai l'impression de m'être laissé distraire ces derniers temps, Severus," dit froidement Voldemort. "J'ai fait à Harry Potter l'immense faveur de le laisser vivre onze années.

"Il n'aura jamais douze ans."

000000

"J'ai une bonne nouvelle."

James sourit à Lily qui entrait dans la chambre. L'enterrement l'avait épuisé, Lily s'en était rendu compte, et bien qu'il ait essayé de le nier et prétendu ne pas avoir besoin de retourner à Sainte-Mangouste, les soins des médecins lui avaient fait du bien. Son visage était moins pâle et Lily ne lui avait pas trouvé aussi bonne mine depuis la destruction du ministère.

"Vraiment?" Lily s'assit sur le lit et lui prit la main. "Raconte."

Le sourire de James était contagieux. "Martha dit qu'ils ont peut-être trouvé un sort pour guérir mes jambes."

"Ah?" Son manqua un battement. "Vraiment ?"

Martha Blackwood était le médecin responsable de James. En fait, elle était la meilleure de Sainte-Mangouste, c'est pourquoi elle avait été désignée pour s'occuper du patient pour lequel ses collègues n'avaient rien pu faire. Il y avait peu de blessures que la médecine magique ne puisse guérir, mais aucun sort n'était venu à bout de la paralysie de James. Si sa colonne vertébrale avait été brisée, un sort simple – mais complexe – aurait pu le guérir... Pourtant aucun ne fonctionnait. Pour couronner le tout, James assurait qu'il sentait la douleur dans ses jambes et son dos – même si aucun des deux ne répondait au moindre stimulus.

"Elle dit qu'ils ont découvert un nouveau sort en faisant des recherches." L'espoir éclaira le visage de James. "C'est peut-être le bon cette fois."

"Quand comptent-ils l'essayer?" Ils avaient déjà tellement vécu cette situation que Lily avait presque peur d'espérer à nouveau – pourtant elle devait le faire, pour James si ce n'était pour elle. Il devait bien y avoir une solution. Il y aurait bien un moment où ça s'améliorerait.

"Dans quelques jours," répondit-il. "Peut-être dès vendredi."

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne. "J'espère que cette fois sera la bonne, James."

"Moi, aussi."

00000000

Ils marchaient ensemble le long de la côte, main dans la main, habillés avec des vêtements Moldus. Leurs parents respectifs auraient très certainement eu une crise cardiaque en les voyant, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en inquiétait. Julia s'était souvent dit que toute la lignée des Malefoy devait se retourner dans leurs tombes en la voyant agir. Elle se demandait qui était le meilleur Malefoy au final : elle ou Lucius ? Elle supposait que son ouverture envers les Moldus et les sangs mêlés devait lui faire perdre des points, mais de l'autre côté, tous les Malefoy n'avaient pas été des monstres. Certes, sa famille était ancienne et attachée aux traditions, mais elle n'était pas composée que de fous. Ils n'avaient même pas tous été obsédés par la pureté du sang avant l'arrivée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Les Black par contre, elle jeta un regard en biais à Sirius, avaient toujours été comme ça, et pourtant, il y avait des gens bien parmi eux.

Sirius capta son regard et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Dans moments là, un seul regard de Sirius parvenait à lui faire oublier ces années de douleur et à lui faire croire qu'elle était à nouveau une jeune fille de seize ans pour qui l'amour était tout ce qui comptait et dont le seul souci était d'obtenir la bénédiction de ses parents.

Mais aujourd'hui, ses parents étaient morts, et ses seize ans étaient loin derrière elle.

"Tu réfléchis," lui dit tranquillement son compagnon.

Julia rit malgré elle. "Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois."

"Ah non?" la taquina-t-il, serrant son bras autour de ses épaules. Le corps de Sirius était chaud contre le sien, et Julia aurait pu rester là, en sécurité et à l'aise, pour le restant de ses jours si seulement le monde la laissait faire.

"_Non_." Elle leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de prendre un ton irrité mais cela s'avéra impossible. Ils rirent ensemble, savourant le luxe de ce moment de paix qui ne durerait pas quoiqu'ils fassent... mais qu'ils se plaisaient à faire comme si !

"Alors, à quoi tu pensais?"

"Au passé," répondit franchement Julia. "Tant de choses ont changé."

"Oui." La voix de Sirius était devenue grave. "Elles ont changé."

Elle déglutit, sentant toute l'émotion et la douleur qui se cachait derrière ses mots. "Etre avec toi comme ça... ça me rappelle le passé, quand le monde était différent. Quand nous n'avions été séparés pendant dix ans et quand nous étions dans le même camp."

"Moi aussi," admit Sirius après une légère hésitation. "J'aimerais tant..."

Il s'interrompit, elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. _J'aimerais tant que les choses soient différentes. J'aimerais tant que nous n'ayons pas à mentir et à nous cacher. J'aimerais tant te rendre les dix années que tu as passées en enfer et te rendre l'innocence que tu as perdue en route. J'aimerais tant que tout soit différent. J'aimerais tant qu'on ne soit pas en guerre. J'aimerais tant pouvoir te dire sans mentir que tout ira bien._ Julia soupira.

"Ouais," chuchota-t-elle. "J'aimerais tant."

Pour toute réponse, Sirius serra son bras autour d'elle et ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils avaient passé si peu de temps ensemble, séparés par bien plus que de simples mensonges. Bien que Julia comprenne la nécessité de cette séparation, ça lui faisait mal. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait Sirius, il y avait plus d'ombres qui obscurcissaient ses yeux, et le fardeau qu'il portait se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Le silence s'éternisait, elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais était incapable de trouver les mots justes. Elle l'aimait tant qu'il n'existait pas de mots assez fort pour l'exprimer, et elle aurait voulu que sa vie soit plus simple. Mais elle ne savait pas comment lui dire tout ça.

"Comment tu vas?" finit-elle par demander à la place.

"Bien," répondit immédiatement Sirius.

"Connerie," souffla doucement Julia.

Elle sentit son bras se tendre contre ses épaules et regretta presque d'avoir souligné son mensonge. Mais sa réponse avait été trop rapide et trop détachée pour la tromper. Julia connaissait trop bien Sirius pour y croire, même après dix ans de séparation et même pas un an après leurs retrouvailles – une période pendant laquelle ils s'étaient peu vus - elle savait quand il mentait. Elle espérait qu'il ne se laisserait pas emporter par son impulsivité et comprendrait qu'elle demandait parce qu'elle s'inquiétait. Pas par curiosité.

Après un long moment, Sirius se détendit. "Je gère la situation," il se radoucit.

"Tu as l'air si malheureux."

"Ce n'est pas que je suis malheureux, Julia, c'est juste que..." Il baissa la tête et ils continuèrent à marcher, elle l'observa étudier ses pieds alors qu'il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. "Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas du tout quelque chose que j'avais prévue, je me sens si... vide."

"Vide?"

"Je suis en retard de dix ans. Parfois, je suis si occupé, si impliqué, que j'oublie combien tout a changé, combien le monde que j'ai laissé est différent de celui dans lequel je vis maintenant. Et dans ces moments, je fais tout mon possible pour être à nouveau l'homme que je me souviens avoir été... " Sirius se tu et Julia serra son bras autour de sa taille. "Et je me rends compte que je ne suis plus le même. Je suis différent de l'homme que j'étais il y a dix ans. Je ne peux plus être comme ça."

"Sirius -"

"Non. J'ai changé. Je suis devenu plus droit, plus froid, et quelque chose de sombre vit en moi, quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à identifier. Ces derniers mois, j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de redevenir la personne que j'étais, j'ai essayé de faire comme si le vide et la douleur, que j'ai en moi passeraient. Mais maintenant, je réalise que ça ne passera pas. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux plus me cacher, ces changements, ces différences, font partie de moi. Et je commence à penser que je ne pourrais plus être l'ancien Sirius. Et, pire encore, je ne peux pas me le permettre."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je ne suis pas aveugle, Julia," répondit Sirius sans la moindre hésitation. "Qu'importe combien j'essaye de le nier, je sais comment ça va finir. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, j'ai fait un choix. Et quand la fin viendra, je sais qui devra faire face à Voldemort."

Julia sentit sa gorge se serrer. C'était le pire de ses cauchemars. "Toi."

Il hocha la tête et tous deux continuèrent en silence, plongés chacun dans leurs pensées. L'espace d'un instant, Julia fut tentée de discuter sa vision de la situation, mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Peu importe leurs désirs, Sirius avait raison.

"Et donc voila le nouveau et mûr Sirius Black." Elle sourit. "Je ne te trouves pas si différent," répondit Julia tranquillement, regrettant qu'il y ait de l'amertume dans sa voix.

"Non?"

"Non. Du moins, pas en ce qui me concerne." Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule. "Je t'aime, Sirius. Et il faudra plus de dix ans de séparation et quelques changements pour changer ça."

"Je t'aime, aussi," répondit Sirius. Il semblait presque soulagé, et Julia vit les ombres dans ses yeux s'effacer un peu. Oui, il avait changé, elle s'en rendait compte. Même si elle ne s'en inquiétait pas - et Julia se prit soudain à suspecter que ces différences profondes étaient autrement plus importantes pour quelqu'un d'autre... quelqu'un qui ne voulait toujours pas voir Sirius tel qu'il était devenu.

De façon ou d'un autre, le futur lui sembla un peu moins sombre avec cette idée.

0000000

ça ouvre pleins de pistes, hein, une fin comme celle-là… La suite « Ce que nous sommes… » promet une belle bataille comme Robin sait les écrire..


	10. Ce que nous sommes

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice **

Sponsors : Tous ceux qui aiment et le disent !

**Bee, **oui, y sont mignons Sirius et Julia et sans doute de bon reflet l'un de l'autre ?** Fée **s'inquiète du retour sur terre, après les rêves et les cauchemars, faut toujours s'inquiéter des projets de Robin…Comme dirait** Kalou, **le calme avant la tempête…**Conan-kun **nous lit au lieu de réviser le bac de français… c'est fini, non ?

**Chapitre dix : Ce que nous sommes**

Les semaines passaient lentement, chacune apportant son lot d'horreurs. L'été était chaud, les journées étaient longues – mais pas calmes comme les autres années. L'été 1992 était le premier été que les maraudeurs passaient ensemble depuis une décennie... mais la joie qui aurait pu en découler était écrasée par le poids de la sinistre réalité.

Alors que le mois d'août approchait, les quatre inséparables amis étaient toujours séparés. Ils s'étaient réunis le temps d'un dîner, puis ils étaient retournés à leurs occupations ; chacun de leur côté, ils luttaient pour sortir le monde du chaos. James (toujours hospitalisé à Sainte-Mangouste et soumis à des tests aussi divers que variés pour guérir ses jambes) dirigeait le gouvernement de son lit ou du fauteuil roulant que Sirius avait fabriqué à la hâte. Pendant ce temps, Remus renforçait la sécurité de Poudlard et continuait à recruter des membres pour l'ordre du Phénix, luttant pour parer chaque attaque de Voldemort, tout en protégeant ses troupes. Peter, au nom sur James, voyageait à travers l'Europe, gagnant peu à peu des soutiens. De son côté, Sirius gardait un profil bas – à la surprise de beaucoup de monde – et se rendait régulièrement à Avalon pour s'entraîner. Il veillait également sur Harry, qui était selon Rogue la prochaine cible de Voldemort.

Pourtant, on était le 29 juillet et rien ne s'était produit. Harry et Lily vivaient au square Grimmaurd, protégés par une sécurité renforcée et par le fait que l'antique demeure était incartable. Après avoir appris les intentions de Voldemort, Sirius avait demandé à Londubat de quitter Avalon pour bénéficier de son expérience. Aidés de Fred Randolph et d'Adam Macmillan, ils avaient protégé chaque recoin de la maison des Black, il y avait à présent une telle sécurité qu'un char Moldu aurait été réduit en miette avant même d'avoir atteint la porte d'entrée.

Quinze jours étaient passés et Voldemort n'était toujours pas passé à l'action.

Les partisans de Voldemort avaient tenté d'attaquer Poudlard deux fois, mais avaient battu en retraite avant que Remus n'ait à se servir de ses nouvelles défenses. Les membres restants du Premier Cercle se demandaient si ce n'était pas juste un jeu, et Lily se rongeait les sangs en pensant à son fils. Remus, cependant, avait d'autres problèmes plus importants : avant que Rogue n'ait le temps de le prévenir, Scott Mulciber et Lloyd Flint avaient assassiné trois des nouveaux membres de l'Ordre et Bellatrix Lestrange en avait torturé un quatrième à mort. Il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'un espion se cachait dans leurs rangs, et peut-être plus d'un, mais malgré ses réflexions, Remus ne parvenait pas à découvrir l'identité du traître.

Le 29 juillet, tout était calme. Enfin, relativement calme. La vie continuait, même si le monde magique tremblait de peur. Les décès récents ajoutaient encore à la terreur qui avait suscité la destruction du Ministère, et quelques membres du département des Mystères avaient disparu sans laisser de traces, trois jours auparavant. Après vingt-deux ans de guerre, chacun connaissait la signification de ces disparitions – les familles programmaient des enterrements et pleuraient les leurs. La vie continuait pourtant, il n'y avait pas le choix.

Pour rendre les choses plus difficiles, si c'était encore possible, Fudge et Ombrage continuaient à faire campagne, affirmant que James était blessé, incapable, et incompétent. Bien que peu se souciaient de leurs paroles, les tensions augmentaient et les attaques de Voldemort continuaient, impunies. Les gens hurlaient qu'ils voulaient être protégés, mais la division des Aurors manquait cruellement de personnel et Sirius ne désirait pas sacrifier le peu qui restait. Le temps de formation sur Avalon avait encore diminué et la pression se faisait de plus en plus forte.

00

Bill étouffa un bâillement du revers de sa main.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé sur Avalon mais Frank Londubat et ses trois instructeurs auxiliaires étaient déjà levés depuis presque une heure. Après avoir engloutit un petit déjeuner rapide, ils s'étaient enfermés dans la salle rouge. La salle rouge se trouvait dans les sous-sols de la villa principale, c'était la partie la plus profondément enterrée de ce lieu d'entraînement vieux de plus de 1 200 ans. Traditionnellement, la salle rouge était le lieux de réunion de ceux qui élaboraient le plus difficile programme de formation du monde magique.

Personne ne savait pourquoi cet endroit était appelé la salle rouge. Le mur du fond était orné d'une toile de Viviane Merlyn, la fondatrice d'Avalon. Indépendamment de la peinture (qui était la seule décoration présente sur l'un des cinq murs de la salle), "la salle rouge" était une caverne grise et imposante, avec des meubles bleu marine, violets et noirs. Les étagères d'acajou étaient garnies de nombreux manuels de formation, de journaux, et de vieux documents. Bill n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tous les consulter, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le plus vieux remontait à l'époque de la création de la division des Aurors, en l'an 36. Il aurait aimé avoir le temps de les examiner tous, mais malheureusement, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

"Bien." Frank se recula sur sa chaise et équilibre sur ses deux pieds arrière. "Ces deux dernières semaines ont été un avant goût" – ses trois collègues rirent discrètement - "mais il est temps de commencer à réfléchir. Réfléchir sérieusement." Il redevint sérieux.

"Comme vous tout le savez, la formation d'Auror a été sacrément écourtée au cours des années. Ce qui se faisait en trois ans s'est retrouvé condensé en deux, puis un, et la guerre continue toujours. Quand nous sommes venus à Avalon, nous savions que nous n'avions que trois mois pour accomplir la même formation. Nous avons établi des plans et des programmes sur dix semaines ici à Avalon. Mais la situation ne fait qu'empirer."

"Combien de temps nous avons, patron?" demanda Hestia comme il faisait une pause, elle alla droit au but, comme toujours.

Frank fronça les sourcils. "Je ne sais pas," admit-il. "J'ai parlé à Sirius ce matin, et il ne m'a pas donné de date précise à laquelle nous devrons être prêts. Il a juste dit que nous avons devons finir aussi rapidement que possible."

"C'est déjà ce qu'on fait," grogna Kingsley. "Dix semaines c'était déjà demandaient déjà impossible. Si on accélère encore, on ne formera que de futures victimes."

"Nos étudiants," dit tranquillement Bill malgré la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. En tant qu'instructeur sur Avalon, il était autorisé à avoir des contacts avec l'extérieur, contrairement aux candidats, et il avait parlé à son père plus d'une fois. Les choses allaient mal. "Mais que faisons nous de ceux qui ont besoin de nous?"

"Bill marque un point," répondit Frank avec un signe d'assentiment. "Ici, il est facile d'oublier qu'il y a un monde extérieur et d'autres choses à prendre en ligne de compte. Mais, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'oublier qu'il y a les gens qui comptent sur nous. Des gens qui risquent de mourir si on tarde trop."

"Mais doit-on pas pour autant être imprudents?" demanda Hestia. "Peut-on vraiment faire aussi vite sans prendre trop de risques?"

"Si les risques sont moins importants que ce qu'on a à gagner." Les têtes se tournèrent vers Kingsley et les yeux de Hestia lancèrent des éclairs.

"Des risques?" cracha-t-elle. "Chaque jour d'entraînement en moins équivaut à une chance supplémentaire de mourir. Nous leur devons mieux que ça. Notre travail est de les former pour leur donner une chance de réussir et pas pour les envoyer six pieds sous terre!"

Les yeux noirs de Kingsley étaient durs. "Nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes là," répondit-il calmement. "Même les candidats. Ils comprennent tous qu'ils peuvent mourir - mais ils sont disposés à prendre ce risque pour mettre un terme à cette guerre. Ils aussi sont disposés à payer le même prix que nous."

"Ce n'est pas pareil." Bill avait déjà vu cette expression entêtée sur le visage de Hestia avant, et il savait qu'il ne fallait rien en attendre de bon. Kingsley, cependant, n'était pas vraiment du genre à se laisser intimider.

"Ah non?"

"Nous sommes formés pour le faire. Dans huit semaines - ou peut-être moins - ces gosses ne seront pas vraiment meilleurs que des sorciers qui viennent d'obtenir leurs ASPICS. Et, la plupart d'entre eux sont des gosses. Ils n'ont pas la maturité nécessaire pour faire face aux événements comme nous le faisons, et nous attendons d'eux qu'ils le fassent sans entraînement?"

"Tu les sous-estimes," dit tranquillement Kingsley.

"Pardonne-moi si je suis réaliste," répliqua-t-elle sèchement. "Je -"

"Ca suffit," la coupa doucement Frank. "Nous ne somme pas obligés d'aimer ça. Nous devons juste trouver un moyen de le faire." Il laissa retomber sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds. "Dans huit semaines, ces vingt candidats deviendront Aurors, quoi que nous en pensions. Notre travail est de les former. Pas de nous plaindre."

Le regard gris de Londubat étudia les trois instructeurs. "Et même huit semaines, c'est encore trop long. Souvenez-vous que pendant que nous sommes bloqués ici, Sirius et les autres luttent quotidiennement contre la mort. Il y a dix-neuf Aurors actifs en ce moment, et quatre d'entre nous sont ici. Nous avons besoin de ces gosses." La douleur traversa ses yeux, mais sa voix restait forte. "Et même si la moitié d'entre eux meurt, on sera toujours plus nombreux qu'actuellement."

000

Le soleil brillait, et n'importe quel autre jour aurait été beau.

Peter renifla. Une toute autre année aussi aurait peut-être été belle. Mais celle-là ne l'était pas. 1992 ne se passait pas comme prévu. Il soupira.

"Ca devient de plus en plus noir," dit abruptement James.

"Hein?" Peter se tourna pour regarder son ami. C'était le début de l'après-midi et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. En fait, c'était un jour d'été parfait, et le chaud mois de juillet touchait à sa fin. Les deux amis étaient seuls dans la cour intérieure de Sainte Mangouste, Peter était assis sur une chaise en osier inconfortable - _pourquoi les chaises d'hôpital ne sont jamais confortables_ ? - et James flottait près de lui dans le fauteuil roulant Moldu ensorcelé qui s'était déjà montré très utile.

Peter était rentré de France le matin même, et devait y retransplaner après le déjeuner. En réalité, il n'aurait pas du partir du tout, mais James était le chef de son gouvernement, et les Français étaient têtus. _Comme d'habitude_. Aussi proches qu'ils soient du monde magique britannique, aussi bien géographiquement qu'historiquement, les Français refusaient de reconnaître la menace que Voldemort représentait et de s'engager dans la lutte. _Non, bien sûr que non. Voldemort n'est pas leur problème._

Ainsi il était revenu chercher des conseils auprès de James. Après tout, c'était James qui dirigeait le ministère de la Magie, et Peter ne voulait faire aucune promesse que son ami ne pourrait tenir. Pourtant ils avaient cessé de parler de ces idiots de français en attendant le déjeuner, et James regardait fixement le ciel parfaitement bleu. Il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage.

"Ca devient de plus en plus noir," répondit son ami. "Plus noir que je ne l'aurais pensé."

Peter le regarda fixement, et James tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Ses yeux noisette assombris pas l'inquiétude le faisait paraître beaucoup plus âgé qu'il ne l'était vraiment. _Est-ce que nous sommes tous comme ça_ ? - se demanda soudainement Peter. _Toutes ces années de guerre nous ont-elle tous fait vieillir si vite_ ? Sa poitrine se serra. _Où est passée notre innocence ? _

"La guerre a trois camps, maintenant," expliqua tristement James. "Ceux qui sont avec nous... ceux qui sont contre nous... et ceux qui ont trop peur pour se battre."

Peter cilla, il sentait sa poitrine se serrer de plus en plus. Mais James continua avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

"Les Français ne sont qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres, Queudver," dit le sorcier en chaise roulante. "Ils sont acculés, et ils ont peur, et ils espèrent que s'ils ne se font pas remarquer par Voldemort, tout ira bien. Nous voyons les mêmes choses ici – des membres de l'Ordre contactent Remus pour lui dire qu'ils veulent démissionner. Les membres du gouvernement qui ont survécu quittent le pays avec leurs familles." Il soupira.

"On ne peut pas leur reprocher de vouloir être en sécurité," dit James tranquillement. "Mais on peut les blâmer de chercher cette sécurité aux dépens de celle des autres."

Peter avala. "Mais comment les retenir?"

"Je ne sais pas," admit James. "Nous pouvons les encourager, et nous pouvons leur montrer l'exemple. Nous pouvons leur rappeler ce que nous avons tous à perdre si nous échouons. Mais les empêcher de fuir?" il secoua lentement la tête. "Nous ne pouvons probablement pas.

"Dis aux Français que nous nous battrons, Peter. Nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout, pas parce que nous le voulons mais parce que nous le devons. Et nous le ferons avec ou sans eux."

0000

Sirius et Harry jouaient aux échecs quand l'odeur leur parvint. Lily, qui était assise plus près de la porte de la bibliothèque, fut la première à l'identifier, elle sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds quand elle entendit frapper. Ils s'attendaient depuis longtemps à ce que quelque chose tourne mal, ils vivaient dans l'_attente_...

"Qu'est-ce -" commença-t-il mais il s'interrompit avant de dire quelque chose de vulgaire devant le fils de onze ans de Lily - et aussi devant la mère de Harry de trente deux ans.

"C'est de la fumée," fit inutilement remarquer Harry en levant les yeux.

Lily sortit de la bibliothèque avant même que Sirius n'ait le temps de jeter un sort de diagnostique sur la maison. Il avait passé des jours à renforcer les défenses de Place Grimmaud, et même s'il avait eu de l'aide – beaucoup d'aide – chaque sort de chaque pièce était relié à lui. D'autres pourraient les sentir, et quelques uns pourraient même les commander dans si la situation devenait désespérée, mais Sirius était la clef. Il était le seul qui pourrait enlever n'importe lequel d'entre eux, et le seul à tous les connaître. Ca ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour s'assurer que le feu n'était pas à l'intérieur de la maison, mais Lily s'était mise à crier.

"Prends ta baguette, Harry!" ordonna Sirius en sautant de son fauteuil, il sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque. Le bois d'ébène était frais entre ses doigts il ne se souvenait pas avoir pris sa baguette, mais son instinct d'Auror l'avait apportée dans sa main.

TOC! TOC! TOC!

"C'est les pompiers ! Ouvrez!" cria une voix masculine pendant les coups sur la porte continuaient. Son instinct lui cria de se méfier.

Sirius passa devant la porte d'entrée en courant pour aller regarder par la fenêtre par-dessus l'épaule de Lily. À la différence de l'épouse de son meilleur ami, il se cacha derrière un vieux rideau, espérant ne pas être vu. Ce réflexe était à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent dû à l'entraînement, et à seulement dix pour cent de calcul, mais son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas normal et l'une des premières choses qu'Alastor Maugrey avait apprise à son étudiant était que l'instinct était important. L'intuition sait ce que l'esprit ignore, et Sirius n'était pas censé être Place Grimmaurd. Si les choses avaient été un peu différentes, il aurait été avec James à Sainte-Mangouste, à préparer les derniers détails de la conférence de presse – son estomac se noua sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Un grand camion de pompier était garé dans la rue, bien en vue, et cinq pompiers s'affairaient dans la rue. Tous étaient habillés et masqués comme les pompiers Moldus l'étaient toujours, avec des bouteilles sur leurs dos et des haches – _des haches?_- dans les mains. Deux des pompiers étaient dans le camion et jouaient avec un gigantesque tuyau, et deux autres courraient vers celui qui avait frappé à la porte. A la gauche de Sirius, le numéro treize Square Grimmaurd fumait dangereusement.

Mais, il n'y avait aucun pompier au numéro treize. Deux étaient au camion, et trois étaient sur le seuil de la maison de Sirius.

TOC! TOC!

"Ouvrez ou on défonce la porte!" cria la même voix. Puis, après un bref temps de réflexion, l'homme ajouta: "nous devons traverser votre mur pour entrer au numéro treize!"

Sirius connaissait un peu le monde Moldu, ce peu lui avait semblé beaucoup alors qu'il était à Poudlard, surtout comparé à ce que savait sa famille xénophobe. Il se souvenait donc que les maisons des Moldus risquaient de prendre feu s'il y avait un incendie chez les voisins puisqu'elles avaient des murs communs, cependant, sa maison était magiquement protégée contre le feu.

"Pour la dernière fois, ouvrez la porte ou -"

"Ce ne sont pas des Moldus," dit abruptement Lily.

"Quoi?" Sirius s'écarta de la fenêtre et vérifia que les défenses tenaient toujours. Elles étaient bien en place mais son instinct lui disait toujours qu'il y avait un problème.

"Ils ont laissé tomber leurs haches," expliqua-t-elle calmement, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. "Les Moldus ne peuvent pas enfoncer de portes sans haches."

"Il y a de la fumée ici," dit tranquillement Harry, faisant sursauter Lily et Sirius. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu approcher et n'avaient pas eu le temps de le remarquer. Les choses se passaient trop vite.

De fait, il y avait de la fumée. Sirius espéra qu'elle venait juste du système de ventilation, qui était assurément plus vieux que Phineas Nigellus et qui n'avait pas été utilisé depuis la naissance de Sirius, si ce n'était plus. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de vérifier.

C'était seulement le moment d'espérer.

Sirius jeta un sort de diagnostique rapide. Si les Mangemorts – c'était forcément des Mangemorts parce que personne d'autre n'oserait faire ça –trouvaient un moyen de mettre le feu à la maison, ils étaient condamnés. Mais les sorts d'extinction et de Retarde-Flammes que lui et les Aurors avaient soigneusement mis en place étaient toujours intactes. En conséquence, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour mettre le feu à la maison... excepté le réseau de Cheminette. _Ah, merde_. Sirius frissonna. _Le réseau de Cheminette – la cheminée ! _

"Lily!" il se tourna pour lui faire face au moment même ou elle atteignait la porte d'entrée. "La-"

Et l'enfer commença.

_Crac. _

Ça commença par les défenses - comme un seul homme, au moins trois sorciers lancèrent simultanément un sort sans déclancher le moindre signal de danger. Le bruit, cependant, fit sursauter Lily et elle recula vivement quand des éclats de bois furent pulvérisés partout dans l'entrée, frappant Sirius et Harry. Mais il s'agissait là d'un problème mineur.

Le métal argenté avait fait un trou dans la porte. _Un trou_. Lily s'était trompée au sujet des haches. Apparemment, au moins un des "pompiers" n'avait pas laissé tomber la sienne et les trois sorciers l'avaient magiquement propulsée contre la porte de bois. Pendant que Sirius regardait, la lame de la hache disparut, lui offrant une vue très étroite de l'extérieur. Presque immédiatement, la fente fut obstruée par l'extrémité ronde d'un bâton en bois. _Bâton. Bois_. Son esprit fonctionnait au ralenti.

Tout se passait trop vite et son instinct guida son cerveau dépassé.

"Reculez!"

Sans ménagement, il saisit Lily et la poussa en arrière, Harry poussa un petit cri quand sa mère tomba sur lui. Mais Sirius avait agi au bon moment-

"Reducto!"

Cette fois, il reconnut la voix. La porte renforcée bascula et Sirius plongea sur le côté, manqué de peu par le sort. Le trou était plus large, maintenant, assez grand pour qu'il puisse identifier un des pompiers comme Lloyd Flint. Soudain Flint disparut et il entendit une voix différente:

"Idiot ! N'utilise pas ce sort ! Cadovallum!" gronda Rodolphus Lestrange (le seul frère Lestrange survivant depuis que Remus avait tué le plus jeune). Le mur entier trembla mais ne s'écroula pas.

Sirius ne s'inquiéta pas vraiment de savoir si cette résistance était due aux sorts de défense ou à l'architecture. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'avaient que peu de temps, il s'accroupit. Cinq contre deux, ils avaient pour l'instant l'avantage d'être à l'intérieur. Bientôt, leur abri pourrait devenir un piège mortel.

Derrière lui, Lily cria "stupéfix!" et Flint tomba.

Dehors, trois voix irritées ripostèrent avec "Diffindo!"

"Aboriscum," siffla Lily derrière Sirius, poussant Harry en arrière alors que porte volait en éclats. Sirius n'avait pas besoin de regarder, mais s'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas vu le garçon. Lily, avec son efficacité habituelle, avait simplement jeté un charme compliqué pour rendre son fils invisible. L'entraînement plus que la réflexion guida ses mouvements.

"_Capitiscindo!" _cria Sirius, il vit la tête d'Igor Karkaroff s'envoler comme un bouchon de champagne. Elle frappa de plein fouet l'épaule de Rodolphus Lestrange, le faisant sursauter. Mais Sirius ne perdit pas de temps à contempler leurs réactions. Il jeta un autre sort à Lestrange, il manqua sa cible, mais Rodolphus fut contraint de s'éloigner de la porte.

"Barricade la porte derrière moi, Lily!" cria Sirius, il se redressa et conjura un bouclier. Un éclair de lumière rouge passa près de son oreille droite, et un des Mangemorts s'écroula. L'autre, cependant, continuait à s'approcher, et il ne portait plus son masque. "Et fermez la cheminée!"

Sirius était dehors avant que Lily n'ait le temps de discuter.

_Deux contre un_. Flint était à terre. Karkaroff était mort. Celui que Lily avait touché était sans connaissance, mais ça laissait encore deux Mangemorts face à Sirius. _Tentons le tout pour le tout_. Il se baissa pour éviter un sortilège d'Imperium que Bellatrix lui lança.

"Incendio!" cria Sirius, il vit Rodolphus hurler alors que les flammes l'engloutissaient. Le pauvre imbécile avait enlevé sa veste Moldue, sûrement parce qu'elle était trop lourde. Ce que Rodolphus ne savait pas, c'était que cette veste était résistante au feu et aurait empêcher Sirius d'utiliser ce sort. Pendant une petite seconde, l'Auror sourit froidement. _Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec le feu ?_

Lestrange criait toujours, mais Sirius n'avait pas le temps de lui prêter attention. Il s'écarta du mur et bondit en avant tout en se protégeant avec un sort de bouclier. Les sorts luisent sous le soleil de l'après midi, s'il avait été à peine moins rapide, il aurait été grillé par l'un d'eux. Il se tapit dans un buisson et vit Bellatrix Lestrange se ruer dans sa direction. Rodolphus devrait se débrouiller tout seul.

"_Imperio!"_

"_Everbero!"_

Les deux sorts se rencontrèrent dans les airs et envoyèrent une pluie de flammes pulvérisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Sirius crût voir une partie de gazon prendre feu à sa droite, mais il n'y avait pas temps de regarder, il plongea dans cette direction pour éviter un éclair vert, tout en lançant le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit. Assez curieusement, c'était un sort d'expulsion et il atteignit sa cible.

Bellatrix fut projetée dans les airs, mais elle fut sur ses pieds presque immédiatement ; le sort offrit à Sirius le temps de rouler derrière le camion de pompier abandonné. Rapidement, il regarda autour de lui, caché derrière le pneu arrière gauche, et vit Bellatrix se tenir à découvert et le fixer.

"Tu as peur de me faire face, cousin?" cria-t-elle en riant.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu avec quatre amis!" hurla Sirius tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Lily allait appeler du secours, il le savait, mais dans combien de temps aurait-il du renfort ? Et Rodolphus était à nouveau sur pieds après avoir éteint le feu. Il était tout noir et semblait fâché, mais il courrait vers la porte comme s'il avait une mission à accomplir.

Soudainement, un éclair rouge qui venait d'une des fenêtres manqua de le toucher et Sirius saisit sa chance. Il était plutôt loin, mais - "Reducto!"

Ce n'était pas le moment d'être gentil et courtois, dans une bataille, ce genre d'attention n'avait pas de place. Même si le sort de Sirius était parvenu à réduire Rodolphus Lestrange en mille morceaux minuscules, il n'aurait pas eu de scrupules, mais de l'endroit où il était, tout ce qu'il espérait était de distraire le sorcier.

Et ça fonctionna. En se retournant pour jeter un sort à Sirius – qui était caché de Bellatrix par le camion mais complètement dans le champ de tir de Rodolphus - le Mangemort tourna le dos à Place Grimmaud. A Lily.

Il tomba face contre terre sur la pelouse avant même d'avoir le temps de lever sa baguette.

"On dirait que tout va se passer entre toi et moi, Trixie!" se moqua Sirius.

Bellatrix hurla de rage, et il eut à peine le temps de bondir loin du camion avant que celui-ci n'explose. Sirius roula et s'accroupit dans un buisson qui avait rendu des dizaines d'ennemis fous et lança un sort d'incinération dans sa direction. Il la manqua, naturellement, parce que Bella avait toujours été rapide, mais le feu semblait être à l'ordre du jour, et il était enclin à jouer avec les mêmes règles qu'elle. Pour l'instant.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Reducto!"_

"_Evanescorpus!"_

"_Imperio!"_

Les sorts fusaient, heurtant leurs boucliers, et on aurait dit un spectacle de sons et lumières Moldu en beaucoup plus grand. Tous deux esquivaient et ripostaient sans même réfléchir, et Sirius se rendit vaguement compte que le camion brûlait toujours et qu'une des maisons à sa gauche fumait. A cet instant, il ne pensait plus qu'à son adversaire. Toute distraction pourrait causer sa perte.

"Avada Kedavra!" cria-t-elle, et Sirius eut à peine le temps d'esquiver. Il plongea derrière une voiture garée à proximité et pointa sa baguette sur le réverbère le plus proche.

"Resiacio!" L'immense poteau en métal s'écroula sur Bellatrix. Réagissant rapidement, elle sauta de côté, mais Sirius avait déjà lancé un deuxième sort. Il y eut un bruit de collision quelque part au loin, mais il ne savait pas d'où il provenait. "Conjunctivits!"

Il la manqua, mais sa riposte le toucha, et Sirius fut projeté en arrière par un poids énorme qui lui écrasa le torse. Le charme d'expulsion de Bellatrix avait été lancé à la hâte, sinon il serait probablement inconscient – il roula rapidement vers la droite, et vit un éclair vert passer au-dessus de son nez. Toujours couché sur le flanc, Sirius leva sa baguette et ils jetèrent un sort en même temps.

"_Endoloris!"_

"_Vindireperio!"_

Il s'était attendu à ce que Bellatrix lui jette un autre sortilège de mort mais le sortilège endoloris revenait au même. Elle cria quand son contre sort renvoya le sortilège vers elle, alors que sa cousine hurlait de douleur, Sirius sautait sur ses pieds. Malheureusement, même le sort du miroir ne lui apporta que quelques secondes et, avant qu'il ne puisse la frapper avec un autre sort, Bellatrix plongea derrière une voiture retournée. _Comment est-ce que cette voiture est arrivée là ?_ Aucune importance. Un de leurs sorts avait du la propulser ici.

"Tu as peur d'être méchant Sirius?" railla-t-elle. "Tu as peur de faire quelque chose d'_impardonnable_?"

Il esquiva le réverbère qui venait dans sa direction, et l'entendit heurter le trottoir derrière lui. Sirius se tapit à nouveau dans sa cachette avant de répliquer, "De quoi te caches-tu, cousine?" il rit. "C'est plus compliqué de se battre en duel que de torturer des gens sans défenses?"

Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans des ses oreilles tandis qu'il attendait sa réponse. En équilibre sur un genou dans la rue, sa baguette prête, tout ce que Sirius pouvait faire était attendre qu'elle agisse. Bellatrix était cachée derrière la voiture, et même s'il pouvait voir son ombre dépasser de la droite du véhicule, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir exactement où elle était. Naturellement, Sirius était sûr que Bella pouvait le voir parfaitement bien, mais pour le frapper, elle devrait s'exposer. Et c'était suffisant pour égaliser leurs chances.

Donc, tout qu'il pouvait faire était attendre, et elle le savait. Lily devait avoir contacté Remus, assurément, et les membres de l'Ordre seraient là bientôt. En fait, Sirius était un peu surpris qu'ils ne soient pas déjà arrivés, mais d'un autre côté, les duels tendus semblent toujours plus longs à ceux qui y sont impliqués qu'ils ne le sont vraiment - _Maintenant _!

La tête de Bellatrix était apparue. "Endoloris!" cria-t-elle.

"Extundo!"

Les deux sorts touchèrent leurs cibles. Celui de Sirius heurta Bellatrix, comme le marteau qu'il était censé être, au moment même où la douleur explosait dans tout son corps. Il se mit à crier. Mais il avait l'habitude de faire face à la douleur, et les sortilèges impardonnables demandaient une concentration qu'elle n'avait pas à l'heure actuelle. Roulant sur le côté, Sirius se retrouva dans sa cachette et jeta un autre sort à sa cousine qui était à présent exposée.

"_Imperio!"_

Maintenant, lui aussi ferait de sales coups. Elle esquiva, naturellement, et Sirius entendit un cri à sa gauche - le Mangemort que Lily avait assommé tout au début s'était réveillé, et Sirius eut à peine le temps de conjurer un bouclier pour se protéger du sort d'assommoir qui lui était destiné. Près de la porte d'entrée, Flint se remettait sur ses pieds, alors qu'Avery – d'après la voix, ça devait être Avery – esquivait le sort de Reduction de Sirius. _Je suis coincé._

Une lumière rouge venant de la maison fit chanceler Flint, et il manqua de tomber, mais l'assassin rampa vers Rodolphus inconscient. Sirius savait que Lily viendrait à son secours à tout moment maintenant et les Mangemorts commençaient à prendre l'avantage - sale était le mot du jour. Il chercha Bellatrix du regard, mais elle était à nouveau cachée derrière la voiture. Il se tourna donc vers Avery.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Un éclair vert le toucha et Avery s'écroula. Sirius se tourna encore et vit l'ennuyeux mari de Bellatrix, que Flint venait d'atteindre, se réveiller.

"Stupefix!" cria Bellatrix.

Peut-être aimait-elle Rodolphus plus qu'on ne le pensait, Sirius esquiva rapidement, mais il fut touché tout de même par quelques étincelles et soudainement tout ralentit. Il roula, mais chacun de ses mouvements semblait durer une éternité, et il savait qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes. S'il se montrait trop lent, les choses pourraient aller _vraiment_ mal –

"Everbero!" cria une voix familière, et Bellatrix hurla de fureur.

Sirius tourna la tête avait une incroyable lenteur pour voir les nouveaux venus alors que les sorts fusaient autour de lui. Alice Londubat, Francine Hoyt, et Derek Dawlish étaient dans la rue, et des mains très familières le traînèrent en arrière. Remus.

"Ennervate," dit tranquillement son ami, et bien que Sirius n'ait pas perdu connaissance, le sort eu l'effet désiré. Heureusement, l'effet fut rapide, reconstituant les réflexes de Sirius suffisamment vite pour qu'il tire Remus au sol alors qu'un éclair vert passait au dessus de sa tête. Poussant son ami de côté, Sirius roula et leva sa baguette.

"Stupefix!" cria-t-il, visant Bellatrix. Elle avait essayé de tuer Remus, bien que le sort ait tout aussi bien pu être destiné à Sirius –

La lumière rouge la frappa en pleine poitrine et Bellatrix s'écroula. Un cri retentit quelque part sur leur droite, et Sirius vit du coin de l'œil Dawlish chanceler - Rodolphus s'était précipité vers son épouse et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les Mangemorts transplanèrent, laissant Karkaroff décapité et Avery mort derrière eux.

0000

Sont charmants ces Mangemorts, non… ils remballent même pas leurs morts…

Toutes les suites dans le prochain… _Les illusions du destin…_


	11. L'illusion du destin

_**Promesses retenues**_

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice **

Sponsors : Tous ceux qui aiment et le disent !

Merci donc à **Ajira** pour son soutien.

Du Sirius et de l'action, **Antadélie**, on y retourne…

Oui, hein **Alana**, on sent qu'elle a écrit ça en pleine guerre en Irak et French Bashing… Et là, ses attaques contre les journalistes me paraissent un peu disproportionnées… moi, je crois encore aux contre-pouvoirs mais bon, pour l'intrigue et l'action… rien à redire…

La décapitation des nobles et la pendaison des gueux, **Fée Fléau…** hum, je suis sûre que ça plairait à Robin une remarque pareille, je devrais lui transmettre…

**Chapitre onze : L'illusion du destin**

Trois heures plus tard, Sirius s'effondra sur une chaise de la cuisine en soupirant. Un par un, Remus, Lily, et le quartet d'Aurors avaient démantelé toutes les défenses de square Grimmauld, vérifié et re-vérifié à la recherche de la faille. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il y avait eu assez de défauts dans leurs protections pour permettre aux Mangemorts d'approcher la maison sans être remarqués. Naturellement, le fait que ces cinq-là aient pu voir la maison n'était pas étonnant – ils faisaient partie des plus anciennes familles du monde magique et étaient tous déjà venus Square Grimmauld - mais le fait que les sorts de protection n'aient pas informé Sirius de leur présence était effrayant. Ainsi, pendant trois épuisantes heures, les défenses avaient été retouchées et changées... mais le problème original n'avait pas été résolu.

Remus n'était pas un homme de nature paranoïaque ou soupçonneuse, mais c'était assez pour l'inquiéter. Regarder le visage de Sirius ne le rassurait pas vraiment non plus. Il savait que son ami était épuisé, pour ne pas dire inquiet.

Ils échangèrent un regard, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer. On était le 29 juillet, deux jours avant que Harry n'ait 12 ans. Moins de trente quatre heures avant, pour être exact, ce qui voulait dire que la date que s'était fixée Voldemort approchait à grands pas. S'il voulait tuer Harry, il lui restait peu de temps pour agir.

_Et si Peter n'était pas revenu de France, Sirius aurait été à Sainte-Mangouste avec James, et Lily et Harry seraient morts tous les deux. _Remus frissonna, à voir l'expression de Sirius, son ami pensait à la même chose. Ils avaient eu de la chance, ils le savaient tous les deux. Beaucoup de chance.

"Bon, et maintenant?" demanda Alice Londubat. Son joli visage rond avait cette expression sérieuse et sinistre que Remus s'était habitué à lui voir et en la regardant, il se demanda où leur merveilleuse jeunesse était passée. D'un côté, il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle était la rieuse et heureuse Alice Hoppner, préfète de Serdaigle lors de la première année de Remus et Préfète en chef lors de sa troisième année... mais, de l'autre, ces jours insouciants semblaient dater d'une autre vie. Remus ravala sa nostalgie aigre-douce alors que Sirius répondait.

"Je pense que, au moins pour les jours à venir, nous devrons garder des Aurors ici. Je déteste devoir enfermer les gens comme ça, mais je ne vois aucune autre option." Il fronça les sourcils et soupira. "Du moins, jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions ce qui a cloché avec les défenses."

"Je resterai," dit immédiatement Dawlish. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une épouse et des gosses à la maison." Il grimaça tandis qu'Alice arquait un sourcil. "Ou une belle-mère grognon et un gosse."

Elle grogna. "Il se trouve que j'_apprécie_ ma belle-mère, merci."

"Tu es bien la seule," siffla Francine Hoyt. "Je ne supporte pas la mienne. En même temps, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle est Moldue et qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis debout à des heures pas possibles pour faire toutes sortes de choses étranges."

Ils pouffèrent, mais l'amusement fut de courte durée. Le stress de la journée était trop fort. "Tu es sûr, Derek?" demanda Sirius. "Je ne veux pas bouleverser ta vie et -"

"La guerre l'a déjà fait, patron," sourit tristement Dawlish. "C'est un peu trop tard pour essayer de réparer, à moins de le faire petit à petit. Ouais, je suis sûr. Je ferai mon devoir."

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée," acquiesça Alice. "Au moins jusqu'au 31 juillet." Elle plissa les yeux. "Ou jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé le problème des défenses."

"Je peux vous aider avec ça aussi," intervint Dawlish.

"Très bien," Sirius inclina la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus. "A moins que tu n'aies une meilleure idée."

Remus se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant. "Pas vraiment," admit-il avec un soupir. "Je veux dire, nous pourrions mettre Harry en sécurité à Poudlard, mais..." il s'interrompit en étudiant le visage du garçon. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry?"

Le fils de James rougit légèrement en sentant tous les regards se poser sur lui. "Rien," s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

"Tu es sûr?" demanda doucement Remus. Harry avait toujours été un piètre menteur.

"Non – je veux dire oui." Harry rougit encore d'avantage et fixa la table, gêné. "C'est juste que je n'aime pas vous voir tous travailler si dur pour me protéger," admit-il tranquillement. "Je veux dire, Sirius aurait pu mourir aujourd'hui, et vous quatre, vous avez dû laisser vos maisons et vos familles et Poudlard... Ce n'est pas juste."

Lily posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. "Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry."

"Je sais que ce n'est pas ma faute," s'énerva Harry. "Mais ce n'est quand même pas juste que ce soit moi. Je n'ai fait rien. Et même si je meurs, ça ne va pas faire une grande différence. Pas pour la guerre, quoi qu'il en soit."

"C'est là que tu te trompes," répondit tranquillement Remus. "Tout le monde compte. Chaque vie, chaque mort – c'est pour ça que nous nous battons. Nous nous battons pour que les gens n'aient pas à vivre dans la crainte, pour que les enfants ne meurent pas à cause des caprices de Voldemort. Tu es important, Harry. En tant que Harry et pour la guerre."

"Mais la prophétie," objecta le garçon. "Elle parle juste d'une date de naissance et ça pourrait très bien ne pas être moi."

Instinctivement, il regarda Sirius. Même si seuls Remus et Lily étaient au courrant de la deuxième prophétie, tout le monde se tourna vers lui – ce fut donc Sirius qui répondit. Il avait toujours eu le don de faire la bonne chose au bon moment, même s'il se montrait irresponsable et fou le reste du temps. "Non, ce n'est peut-être pas toi," dit-il tranquillement. "Et ça pourrait très bien ne pas être valable du tout. Mais ce qui compte maintenant, c'est comment Voldemort l'interprète. Et il vient pour toi. »

"On doit te protéger Harry, pas seulement parce qu'une illuminée à moitié folle a dit que tu pourrais vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aussi parce que tu ne mérite pas d'être pris pour cible de cette manière." Ses yeux bleus plongèrent calmement dans ceux de Harry. "Ce n'est pas juste, je le sais, et si je pouvais changer le passé, je le ferais. Mais je ne peux pas forcer Voldemort à être loyal. Tout que je peux faire, c'est me battre pour l'arrêter. Et chaque fois que nous te sauvons, nous le défions, et nous remportons une victoire de plus, nous prouvons que tout n'est pas perdu."

Harry hocha la tête, et Remus vit qu'une partie de son embarras et de son amertume s'était effacée dans ses yeux. Il soupira. "Je déteste être une cible."

"Moi aussi," Sirius sourit et Harry lui rendit son sourire - Remus fut le seul à voir les ombres dans les yeux de Sirius et il comprit la vérité. Dans deux jours, l'ultimatum de Voldemort expirerait, et quand ce moment arriverait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres passerait à l'action. La cible la plus logique de sa fureur était Harry, bien sûr - _à moins que nous le distrayions_, se dit froidement Remus. _À moins que nous ne lui fournissions une cible qu'il ne peut pas se permettre d'ignorer_.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius.

--------------

30 juillet. Lily avait prévu une réunion avec le groupe Licorne, mais elle envoya ses instructions à Molly Weasley afin qu'elle dirige la réunion sans elle. Chacun avait compris son choix, l'attaque contre Harry avait fait les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les détails n'y figuraient pas, évidemment – il n'y avait plus de ministère de la Magie pour faire circuler les informations - mais la Gazette avait découvert les raisons de l'attaque de toutes façons. Plusieurs journalistes s'étaient montrés alors que Sirius et les Aurors nettoyaient la carcasse calcinée du camion de pompier et se débarrassaient des cadavres (Lily et Remus avaient été enrôlés pour effacer les mémoires de Moldus qui avaient vu l'attaque et pour éteindre le feu du numéro treize). Bien qu'Alice ait chassé les journalistes curieux, il avait été difficile de cacher les preuves de la bataille et les dégâts causés.

_Renverser le gouvernement, les journalistes restent,_ pensa amèrement Lily. _Les éléments les plus inutiles de la société sont toujours les derniers à disparaître_.

Elle soupira, et reporta son attention sur _La Magie de Merlin: de la magie noire à l'ancienne magie_. Même si elle ne se rendrait pas à la réunion du groupe Licorne, elle continuait ses recherches et avait passé sa matinée à lire. La pile de livres à côté de son fauteuil usé grandissait au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Square Grimmauld possédait une bibliothèque très riche en ouvrages intéressants, particulièrement concernant la magie noire, quelque chose qui ne l'avait jamais intéressée, même si elle avait épousé un Auror. Lily avait fini _La magie proscrite_ une heure auparavant, et avant, elle avait parcourut _Les créatures de l'obscurité_ et _L'évolution et l'avancement des charmes modernes_. Le problème était qu'aucun livre ne contenait les réponses qu'elle recherchait. Elle ignorait s'il existait une réponse, mais son travail était de le découvrir.

Au sein de l'ordre du Phoénix, le groupe licorne avait la réputation de réussir l'impossible. Pourtant Lily savait qu'ils avaient surtout eu de la chance ; parmi les centaines de projets sur lesquels ils avaient travaillé, seulement quelques uns avaient été menés à bien. Maintenant, sans gouvernement stable et sans la sagesse de Dumbledore, les choses se corsaient.

Lily ravala ses larmes. _Je ne dois pas penser à cela_. Il lui était difficile de se contrôler parfois. Son mentor était mort depuis plus d'un mois, mais elle souffrait toujours autant de l'avoir perdu. Son arrivée dans le monde magique l'avait écartée de la famille qui lui restait - ses parents étaient morts et Merlin seul savait ce qu'il était advenu de Pétunia, Lily la savait mariée et mère d'au moins un enfant. Mais avec les années, elle s'était créé une "famille" magique pour remplacer celle qu'elle avait perdue. Remus, Peter, et Sirius, naturellement, en faisaient partie - et Dumbledore. D'abord avec le groupe licorne, puis au ministère, Dumbledore était devenu son mentor. Comme Minerva McGonagall, il était devenu celui qu'on allait voir et sur lequel on pouvait compter quand les choses devenaient trop dures. Et maintenant il était mort, comme Minerva.

Elle espérait qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant, où qu'ils soient.

Elle soupira et se replongea dans _La magie de Merlin_. Les Détraqueurs n'étaient même mentionnés dans le livre (ils n'existaient pas encore au temps de Merlin, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise), mais il y avait quelques théories intéressantes sur les créatures des ténèbres. Et aussi futiles que ces théories paraissent, elles étaient peut-être la clef –

"Maman?"

Lily leva les yeux. "Oui, Harry?"

"Je ne veux pas te déranger mais..." Il s'interrompit et resta sur le pas de la porte. Harry semblait si incertain, et ce n'était pas une expression que Lily avait l'habitude de voir sur le visage de son fils. C'était la veille de son anniversaire, et une autre année, dans un autre univers, il aurait été heureux et enthousiaste - mais cette année était différente, et il était inutile de prétendre le contraire.

"Tu ne me déranges pas," elle sourit et posa le livre. "Viens. Quel est le problème?"

Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, l'air résigné. "Euh, je me demandais juste si peut-être nous pourrons aller à Sainte-Mangouste demain. Pour rendre visite à papa."

Un garçon de douze ans ordinaire aurait demandé des cadeaux pour son anniversaire. Harry voulait juste rendre visite à son père, et Lily sentit son coeur se briser à ce constat. A regret, elle lui répondit. "J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas possible, Harry."

"Je sais." Ses épaules tombèrent. "Question de sécurité et tout ça. Je devais te demander."

"Je suis désolée mon chéri."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, maman." Harry essaya de sourire mais il échoua malheureusement. "Ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait cherché."

"C'est vrai. Mais je suis quand même désolée." _Il est trop mûr pour son âge,_ pensa tristement Lily. _Beaucoup trop mûr. Et il y a, ne serait-ce qu'un an, il n'était pas comme ça._ Elle retint un soupir. _Est-ce que c'est mal que je veuille qu'on me rende mon petit garçon ?_

"Je sais", soupira Harry ; Son visage s'illumina légèrement. "J'ai parlé à papa ce matin. Il a dit que Sirius et Remus préparent une grosse surprise pour mon anniversaire. Quelque chose à quoi je ne m'attends pas du tout." Soudain, il fut à nouveau un garçon âgé de onze ans. "Tu sais ce que c'est?"

Lily pouffa. "Bien sûr que je sais."

"Maman."

"Quoi?" elle sourit, heureuse de le voir pleurnicher à nouveau.

"C'est pas juste!" s'écria Harry.

"Bien sûr que ce n'est pas juste," convint Lily. "Mais ça fait partie des avantages d'être un adulte, mon cher."

Harry gémit et marmonna, "stupides parents."

"Tu disais, Harry?" Lily haussa les sourcils.

"Rien," maugréa-t-il, faisant rire sa mère.

"C'est ce que je pensais." Elle sourit. "Maintenant pourquoi ne serais-tu pas un bon petit garçon qui fait comme si son père avait tenu sa langue au sujet de sa surprise d'anniversaire?"

"Maman ! Je ne suis pas un petit garçon!"

"Bien sûr que non." Lily eut un sourire en coin. "Et, que dirais-tu d'une délicieuse sucette ?"

--------------

Habituellement, il ne venait à Avalon qu'après la tombée de la nuit. Quelle que soit l'heure, il y avait toujours au moins quatre Aurors actifs sur l'île – les candidats étaient responsables des rondes de nuit, mais ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre, et le chef de la Division savait tout le travail qui les attendait. Habituellement, Black ne restait qu'une heure ou deux à discuter tranquillement avec Frank Londubat avant de repartir mais de temps à autre, il restait plus longtemps. Bill lui avait parlé quelquefois, mais Sirius Black était beaucoup trop occupé pour passer du temps sur l'île. Les médias se donnaient beaucoup de mal pour tenter d'apprendre ce que les Aurors prévoyaient de faire face aux Mangemorts, mais ceux qui étaient à Avalon n'avaient pas ce genre de problèmes. A la différence des médias, ils recevaient régulièrement des rapports des actions menées.

Comme James Potter, Sirius Black n'était pas le type d'homme qui agissait par derrière. En un mois, depuis que les Aurors s'étaient établis à Avalon, ils avaient participé à sept actions (quatre réussies, deux manquées, et une qui n'était ni une réussite, ni un échec total) et Black avait mené chacune d'elles. Comme James, il n'était pas du genre à demander aux autres quelque chose que lui-même n'aurait pas fait, mais à la différence de son prédécesseur, Black semblait vouloir narguer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La rumeur qui circulait entre les instructeurs toujours présents à Avalon et leurs collègues qui venaient souvent les voir disait que Black provoquait délibérément la colère de Voldemort. Pourquoi voulait-il le provoquer, personne ne le comprenait, bien que les raisons pour lesquelles il le faisait étaient évidentes.

Quelqu'un devait le faire après tout. Et Dumbledore était mort.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Black ne venait à Avalon qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Il était une cible – deuxième seulement après le jeune Harry Potter sur la liste du Seigneur des Ténèbres - et se mettre à découvert aurait été une bêtise. Provoquer Voldemort était une chose. Provoquer un désastre en était une autre.

Bill observa Black gravir les marches qui menaient à la plateforme où les instructeurs s'étaient réunis pour observer les vingt candidats de la classe 4904 évoluer dans le labyrinthe ; les vieux tunnels, passages et sorts d'Avalon leur réservaient des surprises inattendues. Peu avaient réussi à le traverser au premier essai, particulièrement avec l'animal de compagnie que Kingsley avait ajouté au désordre. Bill n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Kingsley était parvenu à acquérir la petite créature qui ressemblait fortement à un Jack Russel si on faisait abstraction de sa queue recourbée. Les Moldus comme les sorciers confondaient généralement les Crups avec des chiens, mais les candidats dans le labyrinthe découvriraient rapidement que Daisy était très différente de ses cousins éloignés les Jack Russel. Daisy chassait tout ce qu'elle voyait, et une fois qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un, elle ne l'oubliait plus.

Evidemment, Kingsley avait été très discret sur la manière dont il avait eu Daisy ou sur pourquoi elle portait un nom si étrange. Mais Frank s'était contenté de sourire quand Kingsley avait suggéré de l'ajouter au labyrinthe, et Daisy avait déjà ruiné les efforts de cinq candidats dans un temps record. Des chiens Moldus pouvaient être stupéfixés. Daisy avait passé suffisamment de temps avec un Auror pour savoir qu'esquiver où jouer la comédie fonctionnait bien mieux.

Un sixième candidat déboucha dans le couloir, et Bill eut un sourire de sympathie. Nymphadora Tonks était vraiment douée pour la défense et la dissimulation, mais elle était très maladroite. La jeune femme avait toutes les peines du monde à entrer dans une salle de classe sans trébucher sur quelque chose, ce qui était dommage car elle en était l'une des élèves les plus brillantes

Une main se posa sur son épaule. "Comment vas-tu, Bill?"

Il y avait d'innombrables questions cachées dans les sombres yeux bleus. "Je vais bien," répondit simplement Bill, il savait pertinemment que Black savait ce qu'il voulait dire. _J'ai aussi découvert l'utilité des sortilèges de silence. Certains cauchemars refusent de disparaître_.

"Heureux de l'entendre." Black hocha la tête puis son regard se posa sur le labyrinthe, la plateforme des instructeurs était le seul endroit qui permettait de voir le labyrinthe en entier, mais les pièces souterraines étaient seulement visibles grâce à des sorts de transparence. "Alors, que penses-tu d'eux?"

Bill jeta un coup d'oeil sur Hestia et Frank, ils étaient chargés de surveiller, et tous deux observaient Tonks avec une attention particulière. Kingsley était en bas, à l'entrée du labyrinthe, prêt à agir si un candidat avait des problèmes – ce qui, presque à chaque fois, était le cas – tout en les regardant se débrouiller. Aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que la classe 4904 entrait dans le labyrinthe, et c'était loin d'être la dernière. Bill se contentait cette fois d'observer, il avait tiré la paille la plus courte au petit-déjeuner.

"Ils apprennent vite," répondit-il. "Plus vite que nous n'avons appris et plus vite que je ne le pensais." Il haussa les épaules. "Mais je pense qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Si ?"

"Malheureusement non," acquiesça tranquillement Black. "Les rapports de Frank disent que vous en êtes à la capture et à l'embuscade."

"Ouais. Nous avons du survoler certaines parties mais... " Bill haussa à nouveau les épaules. "Apprendre le duel ne semble pas très important quand on pense à ce à quoi ils devront faire face."

"Je suis d'accord."

Ils observèrent en silence la jeune Tonks franchir le premier mur, au détour du quel elle rencontrerait Daisy pour la deuxième fois. À la différence de certains autres, elle ne fit pas l'erreur stupide d'essayer de stupéfixier le Crup une deuxième fois - à la place, elle se cacha derrière le mur et changea de direction. Daisy la suivit, naturellement elle recherchait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns de Tonks

"Que -" Bill s'interrompit et cilla. "Vous avez vu cela?"

"Oui." Black fronça les sourcils et ils tous deux fixèrent la jeune femme aux cheveux violets et aux yeux verts observer Daisy de derrière le mur. Le Crup la fixa avec confusion avant de décider brusquement que ce n'était pas la personne qu'il cherchait et de se mettre à courir dans la direction où Tonks avait disparu.

Souriant, la sorcière à la chevelure violette poursuivit son chemin et trébucha sur une racine.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire," dit tranquillement Bill en recollant les morceaux. Tonks ne s'était pas lancée de sort de changement d'apparence – d'autant plus que ça ne marchait pas avec les Crups. Ils voyaient toujours au travers de ces sorts, ce qui signifiait... "C'est une Metamorphomage."

Black resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis demanda, "comment as-tu dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà?"

"Je ne l'ai pas dit." Bill lui jeta un coup d'oeil. "Elle s'appelle Nymphadora Tonks."

"Tonks?" répéta l'autre, surpris.

"Ouais," répondit Bill. "Vous la connaissez?"

"Non. Pas elle." Black renifla. "Par contre je sais qui elle est." Il eut un sourire mauvais. "Et je connais un tas de gens qui ne vont pas être heureux de la savoir ici."

A cet instant, le mur s'ouvrit et Tonks fut projetée hors du labyrinthe.

---------------

Tonks se pencha en grognant pour balayer la saleté sur son pantalon. Au moins elle avait eu la chance d'atterrir à quelques dizaines de centimètres de l'immense marre de boue, mais avoir été éjectée du labyrinthe par un mur mobile n'était pas très flatteur pour son ego. Elle avait été si fière après avoir évité le Crup – _pauvre Horace_. _Je parie qu'il a vraiment cru que c'était un chien !_ - qu'elle en avait oublié de faire attention aux autres pièges du labyrinthe. Et le labyrinthe avait profité de sa distraction pour reprendre le dessus.

Tonks soupira. Au moins, elle avait été plus loin que les autres, c'était déjà bien. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être condamnée à la médiocrité, parfois meilleure que certains pour certaines choses, mais plus mauvaise que d'autres pour presque tout. Ce n'était pas un sentiment que Tonks découvrait de toutes façons. Elle était intelligente – mais avant, elle n'avait jamais été obligée de se donner tant de mal. Elle avait toujours eu des facilités à l'école, elle aimait apprendre. Pourtant, la formation d'Auror se révélait être un autre problème.

Et le fait d'être une sang-mêlé n'arrangeait rien. Tout au long de sa vie, Tonks avait été prise de haut par les familles les "meilleures" du monde magique parce que son père était d'origine Moldue. Ils lui disaient qu'elle ne serait jamais assez bonne parce qu'elle n'était pas une sang pure et qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être une Black. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, les choses étaient différentes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tonks était jugée à cause de ce sang Black ; les autres lui faisaient moins confiance à cause de ça. Ses camarades de classe y faisaient rarement référence, mais tous savaient que les Blacks étaient mauvais. Et elle avait donc été cataloguée avec eux, simplement à cause de son sang.

Tonks soupira et vérifia que sa baguette était intacte. Une des premières leçons que n'importe quel candidat devait retenir était de vérifier souvent l'état de leur baguette - si le fait que Londubat les en ait privés à leur arrivée ne les avait pas fait retenir la leçon, Tonks ne savait pas ce qui y parviendrait. Heureusement, sa baguette n'avait rien, elle était juste un peu sale et Tonks y remédia en l'essuyant avec sa robe.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux hauts murs du labyrinthe par-dessus son épaule. Les candidats avaient tous droit à un seul essai, elle avait donc un peu de temps libre avant de devoir aller dîner, après ça, les cours reprendraient. Pendant les vingt jours qu'elle avait passé dans le programme de formation des Aurors, Tonks avait compris à quel point le temps libre était précieux, elle se dirigea vers les quartiers des étudiants. _Toujours retenir la leçon._

"Nymphadora Tonks?"

Surprise, elle se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec un sorcier qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, il lui sembla tout de suite familier. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses épaules et un bouc, ses cheveux comme son bouc étaient brillants et soignés. Ses yeux bleus étaient très clairs et perçants mais ils semblaient cacher quelque chose. Mais c'était surtout la forme de son visage qu'elle reconnu. Les pommettes hautes et la petite bosse sur le nez étaient typiques des Black.

"Oui?" répondit-elle froidement.

"Votre mère est Andromeda Tonks?" demanda-t-il.

"En quoi ça vous regarde?" demanda-t-elle. Tonks avait assez de problèmes sans y ajouter cet étranger et tout ce dont elle avait envie, c'était de faire un petit somme avant de dîner. Elle commençait déjà à avoir mal partout depuis qu'elle était tombée et ça ne la mettait pas de très bonne humeur. Et si on y ajoutait des réflexions sur sa mère et tous ces fanatiques du sang pur, elle risquait de s'énerver pour de vrai. Elle le fixa, elle était sûre de savoir qui il était et de ne pas aimer le savoir.

En plus, le visage de l'étranger lui rappelait celui de sa tante Narcissa, une méchante femme très désagréable. La famille de son père, Moldue ou pas, était bien plus sympathique. Ils étaient un peu étranges mais, au moins, ce n'étaient pas des maniaques de la pureté du sang. Tonks fut surprise de le voir répondre en levant les mains dans une parodie de reddition.

"Simple curiosité," dit-il simplement.

"Et pourquoi?" le défia Tonks, ces gens qui la jugeaient avant de la connaître vraiment la rendaient malade. "Vous vouliez savoir si j'étais bien cette sang mêlé qui salit la pureté des Black ? Bien, pour votre gouverne, c'est bien moi et j'en suis fière."

"En fait, je me demandais si votre mère était Andromeda Black," répondit le sorcier. "Parce que si c'est le cas, nous sommes cousins." Il sourit légèrement et tendit sa main droite. "Je suis Sirius Black."

Si Tonks avait pu disparaître sous terre à ce moment précis, elle l'aurait fait volontiers. _Tête baissée, les pieds dans le plat_, se réprimanda-t-elle. _Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas juste trébuché ?_ Elle sentit son visage devenir très chaud alors qu'elle réfléchissait à sa réaction idiote. _Quel autre Black pourrait se trouver à Avalon, idiote_ ? Elle eut vraiment envie de mourir de honte, mais il lui tendait toujours la main, attendant qu'elle la prenne.

"Euh... salut." Elle tenta de sourire, mais échoua. Finalement, elle se secoua et prit la main offerte. Sa poignée de main était ferme, et ses yeux bleus la détaillèrent.

C'était déjà suffisamment mal d'avoir sauté à la gorge du seul Black qui n'avait pas rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Pourquoi se trouvait-il qu'il était en même temps le plus célèbre Auror encore en vie ?

"Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance," dit-il.

"Moi de même." Tonks se mordit la lèvre, heureuse que ses cheveux ne soient plus violets. Ca n'aurait probablement pas fait une bonne première impression.

Les yeux de Blacks semblaient lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. "Je sais que tu es pressée, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Mais je tenais à te dire que je suis très heureux de te voir ici."

Elle rougit et se sentit comme une gamine de deux ans. "Merci."

"La route est longue et difficile, particulièrement pour une Black. Même si tu ne portes pas le nom, les gens te regardent quand même comme si tu étais diabolique."

Tonks hocha silencieusement la tête, elle eut envie de mentionner la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa tante Bellatrix, mais elle ne trouva pas les bons mots. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, Tonks avait fait face à ces préjugés tout au long de sa vie. Les nouvelles familles n'étaient pas comme ça, mais les anciennes familles respectueuses des traditions étaient les pires. Il y avait quelques membres d'anciennes familles qui ne prêtaient plus attention à la pureté du sang parmi les Aurors, et Tonks avait déjà vu leur méfiance. Elle s'estimait heureuse que Hauntings et Binns ne soient pas dans son groupe, mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Tonks avait bien remarqué les regards sombres qu'ils lui jetaient, et savait qu'ils la croyaient comme le reste des Black. En regardant l'homme en face d'elle, elle pensa que ça avait dû être beaucoup plus dur pour lui quand il avait choisi de venir à Avalon. Surtout que lui, il portait le nom.

"Ouais," répondit-elle finalement. "C'est intéressant parfois."

Il lui sourit. "Ca l'est," répondit-il. "Je te souhaite bonne chance, je suis sûr qu'on se reverra."

°°°°

La suite ? La suite s'appelle « Par trois fois défié… » ça devrait occuper votre imagination ou vous faire acheter un dictionnaire…. Niark, niark, niark…


	12. Par trois fois défié

_**Promesses retenues**_

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice **

Sponsors : Tous ceux qui aiment et le disent… **Angel's Eye**, **Alana Chantelune** (Je vais transmettre à Petite Plume), **Roxane de Bormelia, Fée Fleau, Shima-Chan**, et **Bee** !

**Chapitre douze : Par trois fois défié**

Ça commença, comme il s'y attendait, avec la tombée de la nuit. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Sirius n'avait même pas essayé de dormir – il savait que les quelques heures qui séparaient le 30 juillet du 31 pouvaient tout changer. Plus important encore, Voldemort le savait aussi.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés là, à vérifier soigneusement tous les sortilèges de défense mis en place par Lily et Derek. Il y avait des trous qui n'auraient pas du être là, Frank Londubat, Fred Randolph, et Adam Macmillan n'avaient laissé aucune ouverture. Pourtant il y en avait et les Mangemorts les avaient découverts. _Ils savaient_. Sirius frissonna en découvrant ce que ça pouvait signifier.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement. Les sortilèges qu'ils avaient mis en place étaient censés résister à tout même à Voldemort -mais cinq Mangemorts en étaient venus à bout à peine deux jours auparavant. Ce genre de révélation n'était pas fait pour rassurer Sirius, il avait donc décidé de ne pas dormir cette nuit. Lily et Harry étaient au lit depuis plus d'une heure, mais Sirius savait que Derek aussi était encore éveillé, bien que l'Auror ait fait semblant de dormir. Sirius, quant à lui, n'avait même pas même pris la peine de faire semblant. Il était assis à la cuisine, tous ses sens en alerte, attendant que quelque chose se produise.

Et maintenant ça commençait.

Sirius était seul, assis dans l'ombre ; il observait et écoutait. D'autres sorts auraient réclamé une clef physique, comme un schéma, mais les sorts avancés étaient presque toujours invisibles. Ils étaient liés à celui qui les avait jetés, il saurait instantanément si l'un d'eux tombait - ou il devrait le savoir, sauf si il se passait la même chose que l'autre jour. Sirius aurait dû savoir, mais les trous avaient empêché les sorts de fonctionner correctement. Il n'y avait aucun trou cette fois. Personne ne pourrait s'infiltrer Place Grimmauld sans déclancher au moins une alerte.

Un frisson parcourut son échine, et Sirius sentit une magie familière examiner les sorts. Le contact était léger, subtile - rien à voir avec l'habitude de Bellatrix de faire exploser violemment tout ce qu'elle rencontrait. Non, cette personne était bien plus rusée que sa cousine, c'était quelqu'un pour qui la subtilité était un art de vivre. Sirius pensait que ça devait être Lucius Malfoy – assez malin pour ne jamais laisser la moindre preuve derrière lui, même si tout le monde savait que c'était un mangemort. Pourtant ça n'avait jamais été prouvé. Pas une fois.

Sirius poussa un grognement étouffé. Il fallait bien qu'un jour il se retrouve face à Malfoy – ce bon vieux Lucius ne lui faisait pas peur. Non, cet honneur tout particulier était réservé au sorcier qui serait capable de passer au travers des défenses qu'il avait posées avec soin. Seul Voldemort possédait la puissance et la compétence nécessaire pour entrer Place Grimmauld.

_11:36_. Le tic-tac de l'horloge comptait tranquillement les minutes qui le séparaient du moment où Voldemort devrait agir pour conserver sa crédibilité aux yeux de ses partisans. Il y avait seulement eu deux promesses que Voldemort n'avait pas été capable de tenir. L'une d'elle, évidemment, était sa première tentative pour tuer Harry. Sirius avait gardé le secret pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que le sortilège de fidelitas ait expiré et James doive le relancer. La seconde, cependant, était beaucoup moins connue que la première : Voldemort avait juré qu'il briserait Sirius Black et le retournerait contre ses amis.

Cette nuit une troisième promesse serait brisée. Voldemort viendrait pour tuer Harry, et Sirius l'arrêterait. Pour la troisième fois.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il _devait_ l'arrêter. Il fallait faire quelque chose, et ça se passerait cette nuit, autrement un garçon innocent mourrait simplement parce qu'il était né fin juillet. Et Harry ne méritait pas de mourir. Sirius le pensait vraiment quand il avait dit à Harry que ce n'était pas juste deux jours auparavant. La vie n'était juste pour aucun d'eux, mais elle l'était encore moins pour Harry. Dans une vie qui aurait pu être, tout aurait pesé sur ses épaules innocentes, et Sirius avait sacrifié beaucoup pour s'assurer que cela ne se produirait jamais. Il n'échouerait pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas.

Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Les secondes passaient. Dans vingt minutes seulement, il serait minuit, à peine le temps d'un battement de cils dans l'univers. Pourtant Sirius attendait avec une patience qui aurait étonné plus d'un de ses professeurs de Poudlard, sans compter la plupart de ses instructeurs à Avalon. Le temps changeait les hommes, il attendait. Il savait que le moment viendrait et qu'il devrait agir. Finalement, toujours seul dans l'obscurité, il sentit que quelqu'un arrivait. Les sortilèges ne disaient rien, mais Sirius le savait. Un frisson parcourut son dos. Voldemort était là.

La peur envahit un coin de son cerveau, mais ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Sa respiration était profonde et régulière. La peur était seulement instinctive, un réflexe datant des années qu'il avait passées en enfer. C'était la peur d'un homme qui avait grandi en voyant le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'affirmer, qui avait perdu des amis et des ennemis dans son combat contre l'avancée irrésistible du mal. En fait, il avait plus froid dans le dos que peur. Il avait froid et il était seul mais il _était prêt_. Sirius une profonde inspiration, il savait que l'attaque ne tarderait pas. Il allait devoir faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la deuxième fois, et ça le mènerait au face à face final qu'il attendait et craignait depuis si longtemps. Il n'avait pas peur. Dix ans en enfer avaient eu raison de sa peur tout comme ils avaient eu raison de sa capacité à avoir des émotions.

Les défenses lui indiquèrent qu'un sort avait été jeté, et Sirius sentit que quelque chose les poussait comme précédemment. Au lieu de se retirer, cependant, la puissance devenait de plus en plus grande, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que les défenses aient rompu – c'était juste une question de temps. Voldemort n'avait rien de la subtilité dangereuse de Lucius Malfoy, rien non plus de l'impatience violente de Bellatrix. C'était une puissance fine, et même les sorts de défense les plus soigneusement placés ne pourraient résister longtemps contre ça. Les défenses tomberaient et il devrait agir. Pendant un moment, Sirius regretta de ne pas avoir alerté Dawlish quand les mangemorts étaient arrivés. Mais il était trop tard pour des regrets comme pour toute autre chose. Lentement, Sirius se leva de sa chaise et commença à monter les escaliers. Quand les sorts tomberaient, il serait prêt.

Une marche. Deux. Il sentait le pouvoir gonfler dehors comme un orage, il se concentra pour forcer sa conscience à atteindre ce pouvoir. Son instinct l'alerta juste avant l'assaut final –

Et puis tout devint noir.

--------------

Le soleil se levait, lumineux et beau. Lily cligna des yeux, étonnée d'avoir dormi aussi tard. L'horloge au mur indiquait qu'il était sept heures, plus tard que l'heure à laquelle elle avait l'habitude de se réveiller, elle fixa l'horloge avec des yeux incrédules. Sept heures du matin, le 31 juillet, 1992. Elle ne pensait pas vivre jusque là.

_Harry_.

Lily bondit hors du lit sans réfléchir et saisit sa baguette. Bien qu'elle soit convaincue qu'elle se serait réveillée s'il s'était produit quoi ce soit pendant la nuit, elle avait besoin de s'en assurer. En quelques secondes, ses jambes la portèrent devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Elle était fermée, exactement comme la veille. Tout semblait identique. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Lily ouvrit la porte, elle remarqua à cet instant que ses mains tremblaient. Un coin de son cerveau lui suggéra brièvement de prier, mais elle avait simplement trop peur d'espérer.

Harry était couché sur le côté, blotti sous ses couvertures. Ses lunettes étaient posées sur la table de nuit, à coté d'un verre d'eau à moitié plein et d'un exemplaire abîmé du _Quidditch à travers les âges_. Harry était semblable à tous les autres matins de sa vie - il était immobile, détendu, et calme. La peur noua sa gorge. Était-il trop immobile ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la maison sans être remarqué malgré les défenses et l'attention de Sirius ? Lily eut froid. _Je n'aurais pas du dormir cette nuit. Je n'aurais pas du laisser Sirius me convaincre de -_

Harry ronfla.

Le soulagement la fit chanceler et elle manqua de tomber. Son fils continua de ronfler, complètement inconscient de la frayeur qu'il venait de faire à sa mère alors qu'il dormait. Pendant un long moment, Lily resta là à le regarder, appuyée sur le cadre de la porte et essayant de rire de sa frayeur. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Sa peur avait été réelle, justifiée même. Pourtant elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur maintenant. Harry était sain et sauf, faisant la grasse matinée comme il l'avait toujours fait. Harry était sauvé, et il avait douze ans aujourd'hui.

Ils avaient réussi.

Lily recula et ferma doucement la porte. Elle voulait le laisser dormir encore un peu. La surprise que Sirius et Remus (et Peter, mais personne n'avait dit ça à Harry, parce que sinon, ça devenait trop évident) avaient préparée ne serait pas prête avant plusieurs heures. Harry pouvait dormir, comme ça, il ne serait pas dans leurs jambes. Il était beaucoup plus facile d'organiser des anniversaires sans un gamin de douze ans surexcité sur le dos.

Lily descendit les escaliers, elle aimait le contact des marches de bois avec ses pieds nus. Elle se sentait toujours un peu étourdie et légèrement surprise – une partie d'elle n'était pas prête à croire que tout allait bien. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'un désastre se produise au milieu de la nuit, elle était allée dormir avec sa baguette sous son oreiller. C'était presque incroyable de penser que Voldemort n'avait pas agit – Lily se força à hausser les épaules. Elle était sûre qu'ils découvriraient pourquoi en temps voulu, et en attendant, il était temps faire le petit déjeuner. Les émotions lui avaient donné faim, elle traversa le hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers les autres escaliers.

Il y avait un corps au pied des escaliers de la cuisine.

"Sirius!" haleta Lily et se ruant à ses côtés. Sirius respirait, mais il était inconscient, sa main serrait si fort sa baguette que ses phalanges étaient blanches. Elle le secoua vivement mais il ne bougea pas. Il était anormalement pâle, Lily leva sa baguette. "Enervate."

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et regarda Lily avec surprise. "Lily?"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Je -" il s'assit et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, puis lui adressa son petit sourire de gamin. "Je suis tombé dans les escaliers."

Lily le fixa et bégaya "Qu-quoi?" Elle le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité. Elle plissa les yeux. "Quoi d'autre?"

Sirius resta un moment silencieux, et puis son expression de petit garçon quitta son visage. "Ils sont venus," finit-il par répondre.

"Les Mangemorts?" La peur serrait sa poitrine.

"Et Voldemort."

"Voldemort ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?" demanda Lily. Son intuition lui disait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Sirius cachait quelque chose.

"Parce qu'ils ont échoué." Il haussa les épaules. "Ils ont testé les défenses mais n'ont pas réussi à passer. Alors ils sont partis." Il retrouva son sourire mais ce n'était qu'une pâle copie de son innocence perdue. "Et je suis tombé dans les escaliers."

"Comme ça," répondit-elle sèchement. Il ne mentait pas, mais...

Sirius se leva en chancelant. "Plus ou moins."

"Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas," dit brusquement Lily en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais le regard bleu cristal de Sirius refléta le sien comme un miroir de verre. Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

"Il n'y a pas beaucoup à dire, Lily. Les sorts ont résisté et ils sont partis."

"Mais -" elle s'interrompit avec un soupir. Lily savait qu'elle fonçait droit dans le mur, Sirius n'en dirait pas plus. Elle se força à prendre un ton plus léger. "Bien. Petit déjeuner?"

Il lui fit un faible sourire. "Evidemment."

Dix minutes plus tard, Dawlish entra dans la cuisine, attiré par l'odeur du bacon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius, et demanda ce qui s'était passé. Il y avait quelque chose de différent sur ses traits tendus et pâles. Mais cette fois encore, Sirius haussa les épaules. Il résuma en quelques mots la situation.

"Ils sont partis?" répéta l'Auror. "Voldemort aussi?"

Sirius hocha la tête. Lily lui trouva l'air las. "Oui."

"Mais je – je n'ai rien entendu." Dawlish le fixa. "Et j'étais réveillé jusqu'à deux ou trois heures du matin. C'est arrivé plus tard?"

"Non, vers onze heures et demie en fait." Sirius secoua la tête. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Derek. Tu n'as pas loupé grand chose."

"Je n'ai pas loupé grand chose?" Les sourcils de Dawlish se levèrent soudainement. Il s'assit et jeta à Sirius un regard soupçonneux. "Qu'as-tu fait ?"

Sirius fit un demi sourire et regarda Lily qui faillit lâcher la brique de jus d'orange qu'elle avait dans la main. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans les yeux de Sirius, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. "Disons que je pense que Voldemort a été distrait. Harry ne sera plus sa cible principale."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" répéta Lily.

"Moi?" demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. "Je suis tombé dans les escaliers."

"Tu mens." Elle ne l'avait pas eu l'intention d'être si accusatrice, mais... Sirius eut un sourire froid.

"C'est vrai."

"Sirius?" Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans son expression. Ses yeux bleus brillaient légèrement, et, l'espace d'un instant, Lily crut y lire quelque chose de dangereux - mais la lueur disparut quand Sirius lui adressa un sourire fatigué. Mais cette fois, c'était un vrai sourire.

"Désolé." Il haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas si important, Lily. Vraiment. Ce qui importe, c'est Voldemort ne pense plus à Harry. C'est tout."

Encore, le mur.

Dawlish, quant à lui, fixait toujours Sirius, et l'expression de son visage rappela brusquement à Lily qu'il était là bas, à Azkaban, quand Sirius avait fait face à Voldemort pour la première fois. _Est-ce que le second face à face a eu lieu cette nuit ?_ se demanda-t-elle silencieusement, elle vit la même question dans les yeux de Dawlish. _A moins qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose de différent ?_

"Maman!"

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et Harry fit irruption dans la pièce, les dernières ombres quittèrent les yeux de Sirius.

--------------

Quatre heures plus tard, Dawlish était parti et Remus et Peter étaient arrivés, apportant la "surprise de Sirius et de Remus" avec eux. Et, évidemment, elle se révéla être très différente de tout ce à quoi Harry s'attendait - et elle avait plus de valeur qu'une montagne de cadeaux. Une partie de Lily n'avait pas voulu cacher ça à son fils, mais l'expression de son visage au moment où Sirius ouvrit la porte lui dit que ça avait valu la peine d'attendre.

"Papa!" Harry se précipita alors que Remus poussait le "fauteuil roulant" (même s'il y ressemblait et avait même été un fauteuil Moldu, Lily doutait qu'une création de Sirius puisse encore être simplement qualifiée de "fauteuil roulant") par la porte.

James sourit et ouvrit les bras pour attraper son fils tout excité. Harry avait beau avoir douze ans, il n'était pas trop vieux pour faire un câlin à son père. "Hé, gamin."

"Tu es à la maison ? Tu es guéri ? Tu vas devoir retourner à Sainte Mangouste ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu rentrais ?" Il regarda Remus d'un air ravi. "Tu vas rester combien de temps ? Et Peter?"

Les adultes se mirent à rire. Il y avait des moments où Harry était trop mûr pour son âge, mais d'autres fois, il était encore un enfant. Lily sourit en voyant James essayer de décider à quelle question il allait répondre en premier, il prit la pose du célèbre "penseur" et attendit jusqu'à ce que Harry pousse un "hé!" d'exaspération. Ils rirent à nouveau.

"Bien, oui, évidemment, je suis à la maison. Ou, tout du moins dans la maison de Sirius." Les yeux noisette de James brillaient. "Si toutefois tu me laisses entrer."

"Oh!" Harry rougit légèrement alors que sa famille riait, il observa le fauteuil de James avec attention alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la bibliothèque.

"Pour le reste," commença James, "non, je ne retournerai pas à Sainte Mangouste, mais j'ai quelques médicaments étranges à prendre même si je reste ici. Alors, non, je ne suis pas encore guéri... mais j'espère l'être bientôt." Le visage de Harry s'assombrit un peu, mais le sourire de son père était contagieux. "Quant à Remus et Peter, ils sont ici pour la journée. Pour quelque raison obscure, le supérieur de Queudver au ministère a décidé de lui accorder un jour de congé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"Peut-être parce que tu as une faveur à lui demander," répliqua Sirius avec un sourire.

"Moi ? Je suis l'innocence et la vertu!"

Lily s'étouffa. James fit semblant d'être vexé.

"Bien sûr mon chéri," renifla-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Et je suis Glinda la bonne sorcière."

"Elle n'était pas obèse ?" railla Peter.

"Peter!" Lily essaya de lui donner une claque amicale mais Remus se retrouva dans sa trajectoire alors qu'il riait, et la main de Lily frappa l'épaule du directeur.

"Hé ! Je croyais que Glinda était gentille, pas violente."

Lily sourit gentiment. "Ca dépend à qui elle a à faire, Remus."

"Sirius, donne lui un coup de pied pour moi," s'exclama James.

"Volontiers."

"Oh!"

"Ah, est-ce que le petit Remy s'est cogné le genou - ouh!" Peter esquiva Remus qui essayait de le pousser, c'est alors que Sirius se mêla à la bagarre. En moins de deux secondes, ce fut le chaos, ils riaient tous comme des fous. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne cessent de se chatouiller, de s'envoyer des coups de pieds et de s'esquiver. Finalement, Lily - qui avait atterri on ne sait comment sur les genoux de James – réussit à reprendre son souffle et à demander :

"Quelqu'un veut manger?"

"Nourriture?" Peter se redressa. "Super ! Je suis affamé."

"Tu es toujours affamé, Queudver."

"Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?" riposta Peter. Tout le monde savait que Remus aurait pu manger n'importe quoi, du moment que ça s'arrêtait de bouger suffisamment longtemps pour y planter une fourchette. Il avait semblé maigre seulement pendant leurs années à Poudlard, et c'était du à ses transformations difficiles. Lily sourit, avant de bien connaître Remus, elle s'était souvent demandée s'il n'avait pas des vers intestinaux. Où il mettait tout ce qu'il mangeait, elle ne le savait pas mais son appétit dépassait même celui de Sirius ou de James, et pourtant, ils auraient pu dévorer un troll de maison et la maison avec. Surtout ensemble.

Remus sourit puis haussa les épaules. "Eh oui."

--------------

Le déjeuner fut pour le moins amusant. Alors que Peter, Remus, Sirius, et James n'en étaient qu'à la moitié de leur repas, Kreatur était déjà complètement traumatisé, et si Lily n'avait pas si bien connu quelle ignoble petite créature il était, elle se serait sentie désolée pour lui. Des bouts de papier cadeau jonchaient le sol de la cuisine, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'était assez stupide pour penser qu'ils parviendraient à manger avant que le garçon de douze ans n'ait ouvert ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Pour ne rien arranger, James et ses amis se comportaient eux aussi comme des gamins de douze ans, et s'étaient autant amusés à donner les cadeaux que Harry n'avait apprécié les recevoir.

Cependant, Lily savait que c'était que le début. Fred et George Weasley, apparemment déterminés à semer la pagaille, avaient envoyé à Harry une boîte de Boomerangs Toujours-en-Action, que son fils avait été enchanté de recevoir - et pire encore, son _mari _aussi. Ron avait envoyé à Harry un nouveau livre que Molly n'avait pas du voir, intitulé _comment faire votre propre Bombabouse - Meilleure que jamais._ Le cadeau de Hermione avait été un peu plus conventionnel, elle lui a envoyé un kit d'entretien de balai très gentil, Lily soupira de soulagement. Elle avait remarqua également que Lee Jordan n'avait rien envoyé et vit l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage de son fils. Lily mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire un commentaire. Elle avait eu plusieurs amis d'origine Moldue à Poudlard et se souvenait que certains de leurs parents ne les avaient pas laissé y retourner. Ca faisait mal et ce n'était pas une solution. La magie ne pouvait pas s'oublier.

Mais Harry pourrait au moins arrêter d'y penser assez longtemps pour apprécier son anniversaire, et il était enterré sous une pile de cadeaux. James avait évidemment insisté pour que Lily lui achète un vif d'or d'entraînement pour que leur "attrapeur en herbe" se fasse la main et Sirius n'avait rien arrangé en offrant à Harry un bon d'achat pour le magasin d'équipement de Quidditch, en plus d'un jeu d'échec sorcier (celui de Harry avait été détruit avec Godric's Hollow) et d'une boîte immense de chocogrenouilles. Ils l'avaient gâté, et Remus n'était pas mieux. Il devait avoir manigancé avec Sirius, parce que le directeur avait offert à Harry une vitrine pour ses cartes de chocogrenouilles, un Yo-yo criard (Lily n'osait même pas imaginer où ça les mènerait) et une affiche de l'union de Flaquemarre surdimensionnée. Peter avait couronné le tout avec une boîte de vers magique, un kit pour faire pousser des verrues, une première édition de _l'histoire des farces magiques_, et un bel album photos rouge et or, orné avec du sceau de Gryffondor. Il y a des années, Lily avait essayé (énergétiquement) de convaincre les amis de James qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'acheter tant de choses pour Harry, mais ils étaient restés sourds à ses protestations. En même temps, avec ces quatre là, un bon nombre de choses était ignoré – en fait, c'était même étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas complètement sourds, parce qu'ils agissaient comme tels parfois.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, Lily pouvait calmer toutes ses inquiétudes. Harry n'était pas un enfant gâté, et il était absolument radieux – c'était son anniversaire, et douze ans ou pas, Harry savait qu'il avait bien failli ne pas fêter son anniversaire du tout. Lily ne ferait donc aucune remarque. Ni aujourd'hui ni un autre jour. Et de toutes façons pas avec ces trois là.

Quelques autres amis avaient envoyé des cadeaux, et, additionné avec ce que Lily avait acheté (beaucoup sur la demande de James, mais pas tout), Harry avait une véritable montagne de cadeaux. Et, évidemment, il ne pouvait pas attendre pour les montrer à ses amis –

"Mais maman, ce n'est pas comme si les Weasley n'étaient pas des sorciers, je ne demande pas à aller chez les Granger!" la supplia Harry après qu'ils aient mangé le gâteau d'anniversaire.

Lily soupira. Pourquoi ces grands yeux verts la faisaient toujours craquer ? Elle aurait du y être insensible étant donné à quel point ils ressemblaient aux siens, mais mystérieusement, son regard suppliant marchait toujours.

"Tu sais ce que je pense," pouffa James, lisant une fois de plus dans son esprit.

"Malheureusement," râla-t-elle, faisant sourire son mari et son fils. Mais sourire de James s'effaça et il devint sérieux.

"Elle n'a pas dit non, Harry," expliqua-t-il. "Juste que nous devons être prudents. Je dois parler à Arthur ce soir, de toutes façons. Nous arrangerons quelque chose pour la semaine prochaine, de sorte que tout le monde soit en sécurité."

Harry se renfrogna. "La semaine prochaine?"

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Peter fut plus rapide. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry. Tu auras plein de choses à faire en attendant."

"En outre," s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire, "je crois que tu n'obtiendras pas mieux, à en juger par le regard de papa Cornedrue. Il est redevenu sérieux. Il est inutile d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Sacro-sainte responsabilité."

"Et ta mère marque un point," ajouta Remus. "Tu ne voudrais quand même pas mettre tes amis en danger?"

"Bien sûr que non!"

"Alors laisse nous organiser ça," continua James. "Cois-moi, Harry. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'essayer de t'empêcher de voir tes amis cet été." Quatre pairs d'yeux se posèrent sur lui et quatre sourires identiques apparurent sur les visages des Maraudeurs. "Après tout, je sais combien ça peut être dangereux d'essayer."

---------------

"Comment vont tes jambes, Cornedrue?" demanda Sirius quelques heures plus tard. Tous les quatre s'étaient réunis dans la bibliothèque pendant que Lily aidait Harry à ranger ses cadeaux d'anniversaire - Peter n'avait pas manqué le regard blessé de James quand Harry lui avait accidentellement demandé de l'aider à accrocher son poster des flaquemarre. Certaines choses avaient changé.

James haussa les épaules. "Parfois j'ai l'impression de sentir des choses, mais les médecins me disent que c'est du à mon imagination, d'autant plus que ça arrive habituellement quand les effets des potions se dissipent. Donc, rien de neuf."

"Je suis sûr que nous trouverons quelque chose." Mais même Sirius, l'éternel optimiste, avait l'air sombre. Il était difficile d'espérer depuis quelques temps.

"Tu as pensé à demander à Severus s'il a une idée?" demanda Remus inopinément, Peter et Sirius échangèrent un regard mauvais. Rogue avait certes de bons côtés, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un ami.

Sauf pour Remus. Mais là encore, Remus était un saint. Tout le monde le savait.

"Pas vraiment. Mais il faut dire que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis... quelque temps, " répondit James avec un haussement d'épaules. "Souviens toi, pendant que vous faisiez toutes vos réunions avec l'Ordre, j'étais coincé à Sainte Mangouste, grâce à Peter ici présent."

Peter renifla. "Eh oui. Et sans ton consentement."

Les autres pouffèrent mais l'amusement fut de courte durée. Même pour eux, il y avait peu de place pour l'humour ces derniers jours.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit?" demanda James à Sirius dont les yeux bleu clair se plissèrent.

"C'est Lily qui t'as demandé de poser cette question?"

"Non." Le sourire de James se fana. "Mais étant donné que la maison est intacte et que tout le monde est encore vivant, je suppose qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. En plus, La gazette du sorcier n'a rien mentionner, ça a donc du être quelque chose de très différent - et d'incroyablement tranquille. Cette logique, cependant, ne me dit pas ce qu'au nom de Merlin tu as fait."

Sirius haussa rapidement les épaules. "Pas grand chose."

"Bien." Remus leva les yeux au ciel avant que James ne s'en donne la peine. "Tu ne sais pas mentir, Patmol."

Peter, qui étudiait le visage de Sirius, crut voir quelque chose passer dans les yeux de son ami. Un frisson courut le long de son échine et il dut attendre un moment avant de parler pour être sûr que sa voix ne tremblerait pas. Peter prit une profonde inspiration et demanda, "il était ici, non?"

Personne n'eut besoin de demander à qui 'il' faisait référence.

"Oui."

Ce simple mot fit manquer un battement à leurs coeurs. Le plus important n'était pas ce que Sirius avait dit, c'était la façon dont il l'avait dit. Sa voix était plate, posée, et... froide ? Non, froide n'était pas le mot. _Résignée_. Quelque chose s'était passée et il l'acceptait.

Le silence les tuait tous, mais Sirius ne semblait pas décidé à continuer. Ils attendirent, essayant de trouver un moyen de le lui demander, mais il restait silencieux. Finalement, James brisa le silence. Les maraudeurs n'étaient pas censés avoir de silence inconfortable entre eux.

"Tu comptes nous dire ce qui s'est passé, Sirius, ou tu vas nous laisser retenir notre souffle comme ça?"

"Désolé." Son regard perdu fut remplacé par un sourire embarrassé. "Je n'ai pas vraiment menti quand j'ai dit qu'il ne s'est pas passé grand chose... Voldemort et les mangemorts sont venus, mais ils ne sont pas parvenus à franchir les sorts de protection. Alors ils sont partis."

"Tu en laisses beaucoup de côté," dit doucement Remus. Mais même sa voix tranquille provoqua la colère de Sirius.

"Oui, Lunard, j'en laisse de côté," cracha-t-il mais il se reprit immédiatement. "Désolé."

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Peter. Sirius n'était pas du genre à sauter à la gorge des gens comme ça.

"Oui. Non." Sirius soupira. "Je ne sais pas."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" répéta James.

"Je ne suis pas sûr," admit Sirius. Il s'interrompit et fixa une étagère, Peter suivit son regard et vit que c'était une étagère innocente, pleine de livres sur la métamorphose, les Runes, et la divination, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait trouver d'autre dans cette bibliothèque. Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne comprends pas moi-même."

"Ce n'est pas bon signe," lâcha Peter avant de pouvoir se retenir, il eut envie de se gifler. Il y avait des moments où il aurait voulu pouvoir se couper la langue... mais heureusement ça lui arrivait de moins en moins souvent.

Sirius lui adressa étonnamment un sourire fatigué. "A qui le dis-tu Queudver."

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?" demanda Remus, toujours à l'aise dans le rôle du professeur.

"Tout." Le regard fatigué devint presque malicieux. "J'ai dit à Lily que j'étais tombé dans les escaliers."

"Et elle t'as cru?" demanda James, plein de doutes.

"Naturellement." Sirius sourit. "Je suis l'innocence et la vertu!"

"Ca ne fait aucun doute," rétorqua Peter alors que Remus reniflait.

"Et moi je me transforme en petit lapin!"

"Hé!" s'indigna Sirius. "C'est vrai !" Il grogna. "Je veux dire, je suis tombé dans les escaliers. Je ne suis pas devenu innocent et vertueux pendant la nuit."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Peter.

"Et pendant qu'on y est, quels escaliers?" ajouta James.

"Ceux de la cuisine. Et bonne question." Le regard de Sirius se fit à nouveau distant, et Peter se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment entrain de se demander ce qui s'était passé. C'était étrange de voir cette expression sur le visage de Sirius, il avait toujours été l'insouciant, l'hyperactif - il comprenait tellement de choses juste par instinct que Peter l'avait rarement vu faire une introspection. Finalement, il poursuivit.

"C'était quand il testait les sorts." Encore une pause, et là encore, personne ne demanda de qui il parlait. "J'ai commencé à monter les escaliers parce que je savais que les sorts ne résisteraient pas... et là tout est devenu noir. Et les sorts ont tenu le coup."

Remus fixa Sirius avec attention. "Pourquoi ?"

"C'est de ça dont je ne suis pas sûr..." il s'interrompit et Peter ne reconnu pas la voix grave qu'il venait d'entendre comme celle de Sirius. "C'est ça que je dois comprendre. Je dois trouver les réponses." Ses yeux passèrent sur ses trois amis, et Peter trembla en voyant tout ce qui y était caché. Dix ans à Azkaban avaient changé Sirius, et maintenant quelque chose d'autre s'y était ajouté - ou peut-être le changement revenait-il simplement une fois de plus à la surface.

"Quand j'aurai trouvé, je vous le dirai," leur promit Sirius. "Je vous donne ma parole. Mais pour l'instant... je ne peux pas vous dire ce que j'ignore. Par contre je peux vous assurer que Voldemort n'est plus après Harry." Il sourit froidement. "Je pense avoir réussi ma diversion."

000

La suite s'appelle _Des chemins solitaires_… on y travaille, on y travaille…


	13. Seul sur le chemin

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice **

Sponsors officiels : Tous ceux qui aiment et le disent… Alana Chantelune, Bee, Alixe et Shima-Shan !

**Chapitre treize : Seul sur le chemin**

_11:36._

La rue était tranquille, paisible. Tous les Moldus devaient dormir ou s'abrutir devant leur stupide télévision. Les voitures garées le long de la rue étaient silencieuses, immobiles et oubliées. La nuit signifiait que tous les Moldus salariés étaient rentrés de leur journée de travail, satisfaits et insouciants. Ils n'étaient que de petits être suffisants, bien installés dans leur routine quotidienne, sans la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer dans leur rue. Ces abrutis se complaisaient dans leur ignorance, heureux ne rien voir. A l'exception d'une, les maisons étaient toutes habitées par des Moldus.

Les habitants de cette maison, à la différence des autres, attendaient.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur le béton chaud. Les Mangemorts avaient examiné les défenses pendant un quart d'heure sans y trouver la moindre faille - Bella avait laissé passer sa chance. Les précédentes failles avaient été comblées avec soin, les barrières de défense avaient été méticuleusement dressées et rendues invisibles par les défenses magiques de Square Grimmauld. Ca aurait dû être simple – on aurait dû pouvoir se contenter d'ouvrir la porte pour désactiver toutes les défenses et tuer tous les occupants de la maison. Et il avait compté sur Bellatrix pour accomplir cette mission importante, il lui avait fait confiance pour accomplir ses désirs.

L'échec, comme l'avait découvert Bella, était douloureux.

"Nous les tiendrons d'ici une heure, maître," dit la voix doucereuse de Lucius Malfoy.

_11:38._

L'homme qui s'appelait autrefois Tom Jedusor jouait avec sa baguette en le regardant travailler ; il caressa brièvement l'idée de jeter un sort à son domestique simplement pour le remettre à sa place. Mais Lucius était utile et le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. La plupart des Mangemorts étaient des imbéciles bruyants, et la discrétion était une des clefs de la réussite.

De plus, Lucius Malfoy était loin d'être un imbécile ; il était assez intelligent pour interpréter le silence de son maître comme de l'ennui. Le Mangemort inclina la tête. "Pardonnez mon impudence, maître."

Voldemort le laissa mariner pendant un moment, ignorant les excuses et étudiant le numéro 12 place Grimmauld, protégé par des barrières invisibles. C'était une maison antique qu'il connaissait bien, c'était la maison d'une famille dont les membres l'avaient très bien servi. Pourtant c'était également la maison d'une personne qui le défiait depuis trop longtemps et qui abritait ceux qu'il voulait tuer. Place Grimmauld était maintenant un défi à la tradition, et il ne pouvait l'accepter.

"Une heure, c'est beaucoup trop, Lucius."

Malfoy hésita une demi seconde et le Seigneur de Ténèbres perçut sa crainte. Lucius n'avait pas l'habitude d'échouer, encore moins que Bella –mais, comme les autres, il en craignait les conséquences. Il le cache bien, mais pas assez.

"Nous devrions pouvoir aller plus vite, Maître," dit-il rapidement.

Voldemort renifla. "Non. Vous ne pourrez pas."

"Maître?"

A n'importe quel autre moment, il aurait savouré la soudaine terreur de Lucius - mais pas maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas une heure devant eux, et ses fidèles et maladroits partisans n'avaient pas le pouvoir d'aller plus vite. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres adressa à son bras droit un sourire froid.

"Laisse." Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Je vais le faire."

_11:40._

Il se concentra, sa baguette à la main. Inopinément, il sentit une autre volonté rencontrer la sienne, pourtant - il n'en fut pas vraiment étonné. Il savait que cette nuit apporterait certaines opportunités, et c'était un face à face qui avait été évité depuis trop longtemps.

Il testa les défenses avec un sort simple et ne fut pas surpris de se voir repoussé. Les défenses étaient puissantes, certes... mais pas assez. Rien n'était assez fort et il avait suffisamment de temps et de puissance. D'ici vingt minutes, il pourrait leur montrer et ils retiendraient la leçon.

L'insoumission n'était pas tolérée, et Lord Voldemort n'oubliait jamais.

Lucius et les autres étaient des imbéciles. Ils avaient essayé toutes sortes de sorts, les uns après les autres, dans l'espoir d'en trouver un qui fonctionnerait. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas l'importance de la puissance, ils ne savaient pas comment en rassembler assez. Ils pratiquaient une magie trop conventionnelle, les imbéciles. Lui, par contre, était bien au dessus de ça. Lord Voldemort ne lançait pas de sorts simples. Il n'obéissait à aucune convention.

Au lieu de ça, il puisait au plus profond de lui-même une puissance qu'il laissait grandir pour augmenter la force du sort. Ca ne serait pas long, même avec cet autre esprit qui cherchait à le contrer. Black était juste un imbécile, et serait bientôt un imbécile mort. Personne n'avait encore fait obstacle à Voldemort et survécu - et peu étaient assez stupides pour essayer. Il aurait pu admirer le courage de son adversaire, mais ça aurait été déplacé.

Le jeu était fini. Il était temps.

_11:41._

Voldemort se concentra plus fort et se prépara à l'assaut final. Black était prêt, mais l'imbécile était trop faible pour être suffisamment prêt. Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient et il les accueillait, leur faisait prendre forme et se préparait à frapper –

Son esprit cria un avertissement une seconde avant qu'il n'attaque, pourtant il était déjà trop tard. Ses genoux cédèrent, et le monde devint noir.

--------------

"Vous êtes encore debout, il est tard," dit soudain une voix, tirant brusquement Remus hors de sa rêverie. Il errait dans le parc de Poudlard. Connecté à l'école, il contemplait les défenses que des générations de directeurs avaient créées, chacun y ayant ajouté la sienne. Même si on n'était que le premier août, il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de temps avant la rentrée... et, après la reprise des cours, Poudlard deviendrait une cible. Voldemort avait conquis la prison sorcière sept ans auparavant. Il avait détruit le ministère de la Magie, il y avait tout juste quelques mois. Aux yeux de la communauté magique effrayée, il semblait susceptible de gouverner tous les hauts lieux du monde magique dans moins d'un an... tous sauf Poudlard. Poudlard avait résisté. Il avait essayé de conquérir l'école une fois - et avait échoué.

Dumbledore l'avait arrêté, mais maintenant Dumbledore était mort. Et il réessayerait.

"Salut, Severus," Remus se tourna, et lui sourit. "Je ne pensais pas te voir ici."

"Je ne pensais pas venir," admit son adjoint avec un haussement d'épaules. Remus vit que ses mains étaient enfoncées dans les poches de ses robes longues noires, que ses épaules étaient légèrement voûtées et détendues. C'était une attitude que les élèves ne lui connaissaient pas et Remus avait mis des années à pouvoir en être témoin. Severus Rogue ne faisait confiance qu'à très peu de gens, et Remus était honoré d'en faire partie. "Mais Poudlard est propice à la réflexion."

"C'est vrai," convint le directeur tranquillement. "Je vérifiais les défenses. Tu veux marcher un peu avec moi?"

"Pourquoi pas?" Rogue haussa à nouveau les épaules et ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence agréable. Si quelqu'un avait dit à Remus il y a toutes ces années qu'il deviendrait ami avec Severus Rogue, il aurait probablement dit que c'était fou et impossible. Pourtant même James avait fini par trouver un terrain d'entente avec Rogue, et Sirius le tolérait bien mieux que Remus ne l'avait prévu. Peter, quant à lui, semblait comprendre Rogue mieux que tous les autres réunis, et c'était probablement lié aux chemins qu'ils avaient choisis... et abandonnés. Ils étaient entrés dans la vie avec tant d'innocence, faisant des blagues, riant et haïssant sans arrières pensées... aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous liés par les ténèbres.

Et le chemin était encore long. Très long.

"Comment vas-tu?" demanda Remus alors qu'ils longeaient le lac.

"Je m'en sors," répondit-il. Il y avait une pointe de mélancolie dans sa voix. "Comme d'habitude, je suis impatient de revenir pour la rentrée. C'est plus facile ici."

"Oui." Remus n'avait pas besoin de demander, il connaissait la différence. Pendant l'été, Severus était un Mangemort et passait son temps à remplir ce rôle qu'il avait choisi par le passé et était maintenant obligé de jouer. Mais en septembre, il pourrait arrêter tout cela, pas complètement, mais il pourrait vivre dans un univers différent.

Année après année, il continuait à jouer ce jeu. _Ca doit le ronger_, pensa tranquillement Remus tout en sachant que c'était vrai. Rogue avait été l'espion de Dumbledore avant même que Remus ne vienne enseigner à Poudlard. L'un des Mangemorts les plus important travaillait pour l'Ordre du Phénix et survivait depuis si longtemps. Rogue était sur des charbons ardents, mais il tenait bon depuis plus de douze ans. Tôt ou tard, quelque chose devrait lui arriver.

"Je réfléchissais," dit Severus pour changer le sujet, "à l'Ordre."

"Pourquoi?"

"Le Premier cercle a été amputé, Remus," dit tranquillement son adjoint. "Ce n'est pas le moment d'en reformer un?"

"Le Sixième Cercle?" soupira le directeur. Lui aussi s'en inquiétait mais... "J'aimerais pouvoir le reformer."

"Quoi?" Rogue se tourna pour le regarder.

"J'aimerais pouvoir le reformer," répéta Remus. "Mais Fumseck refuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"Mais il est..."

"Ouais." Remus se mordit les lèvres et fit un geste d'impuissance. "Peut-être que Dumbledore aurait pu le convaincre, mais moi je ne sais pas quoi faire. Chaque fois que je demande, il refuse... il a déjà disparu plusieurs fois, comme pour faire valoir son point de vue. Il finit toujours pas revenir un jour après, naturellement, mais Fumseck refuse clairement. Pas maintenant."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment que cet oiseau de malheur se montre si têtu," dit sèchement Rogue.

"A qui le dis-tu."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend?" demanda l'autre, Remus crût déceler un certain malaise dans sa voix.

"Je pense qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix," le directeur avala sa salive. "Mais je voudrais réunir le cercle. Je pense que nous en avons besoin."

"Je suis d'accord," répondit immédiatement Rogue, il n'y avait plus aucune incertitude dans sa voix, elle était vive à présent. Peut-être Remus l'avait-il imaginé. "Quand et où?"

"Dans deux jours, le 2 août," lui répondit Remus. "Place Grimmault."

--------------

C'était une maison parfaitement banale dans un quartier parfaitement banale de la banlieue Moldue de Pembroke. Cette banalité était sûrement ce qui les avait sauvés – ça, et peut-être l'émotivité de Narcissa Malfoy, qui avait dû se souvenir de l'importance de la famille. Mais certainement pas Bellatrix. Sirius savait que Trixie n'éprouvait pas ce genre d'émotion, réservé aux faibles.

Parfois, il la soupçonnait de ne rien éprouver du tout.

Sirius marqua une pause et observa brièvement un groupe de gosses Moldus qui jouaient à cache-cache de l'autre côté de la rue. Le soleil du début d'après-midi était chaud, mais les grands arbres plantés de part et d'autre de la rue fournissaient une ombre rafraîchissante. Toutes les pelouses étaient soigneusement entretenues, de jolies fleurs bordaient les allées et les arbres étaient taillés avec soin, la rue semblait tout à fait ordinaire. C'était même réconfortant de voir tant de normalité, des jouets traînaient parmi les roses et un tuyau d'arrosage courait à travers une pelouse tel un serpent vert clair.

Mais même cette image ne cassait pas la perfection environnante. Ces maisons représentaient tout ce qu'il aurait voulu vivre. Un sourire mélancolique effleura ses lèvres, mais il n'y avait pas de place pour le regret dans son esprit. Seulement un vague désir, Sirius que ce n'était pas possible. Les oiseaux chantaient et les enfants riaient joyeusement, insouciants. Durant cet été parfait, eux n'avaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Cette belle et paisible normalité aurait conduit Sirius à mourir d'ennui.

Il sourit en voyant que le marteau pour frapper à la porte représentait un corbeau en laiton. _Plus les choses changent, plus elles restent les mêmes_. Leurs voisins Moldus devaient certainement penser que les Tonks avaient choisi le corbeau parce que c'était un bel oiseau. C'était probablement un modèle de marteau assez banal, et même ce si n'était pas le cas, les maisons des Moldus aussi étaient pleines de choses étranges. Sirius, quant à lui, comprit la signification de ce corbeau sur la porte Moldue. Même si les Tonks se cachaient, ils n'avaient pas oublié.

_Toc, toc._

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius se trouva face à face avec un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus d'environ huit ans.

"Bonjour," dit le garçon en souriant. Ses yeux bleus brillaient et Sirius sentit son cœur battre d'une manière inattendue. Le garçon avait les traits typiques des Black, des cheveux aux yeux, en passant par les pommettes et le petit nez. _Est-ce que moi aussi j'ai été aussi innocent ? _

Si Sirius avait craint de s'être trompé de maison, tous ses doutes venaient d'être dissipés. Le fils cadet d'Andromeda était un Black, encore plus que sa soeur aînée. L'expression de confiance était le seul bémol à ce tableau parfait - ce garçon était presque trop heureux, presque trop insouciant. Il ne ressemblait pas aux générations de Black qui l'avaient précédé, il ne serait pas élevé dans les traditions des familles de sang pur. Pourtant, il était à sa place dans la jeune génération... Sirius se surprit à déglutir. _Si jamais un jour j'avais un fils, lui ressemblera-t-il ? _

"Bonjour," parvint-il finalement à répondre malgré sa gorge nouée. "Mon nom est Sirius. Je cherche ta mère."

"Je suis Patroclus, Patroclus Tonks. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Pat" Pat lui fit un nouveau sourire et lui tendit une main confiante. Sirius sourit malgré lui quand le garçon se retourna et cria par dessus son épaule.

"Maman ! La porte!" Il reporta son attention sur Sirius, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur amusée et ennuyée. "Maman me dit toujours de ne pas laisser entrer des étrangers dans la maison, mais vous ne semblez pas dangereux."

Mais Sirius secoua la tête avant que Patroclus ne puisse le faire entrer. "Je pense que je ferais mieux d'attendre," dit-il tranquillement.

"Qui est-ce, Pat?" demanda une nouvelle voix masculine. Une seconde plus tard, Sirius se trouva en face du visage encadré de cheveux brun clair de Ted Tonks qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le premier anniversaire de Nymphadora, il y avait si longtemps. Immédiatement, les yeux verts de Ted prirent la taille de chaudrons géants et le magicien cilla en fixant son visiteur avec une surprise non dissimulée.

Sirius prit soin de garder ses mains hors ses poches et loin de tout ce qui aurait pu cacher une baguette. Il attendit, bien conscient qu'un faux mouvement aurait pu le faire passer pour un mauvais Black. Tel était le prix à payer quand on était le seul mouton blanc au sein de la famille Black - ses aristocratiques parents ne s'étaient jamais illustrés par leur amour des sang mêlés. Et encore moins des sorciers d'origine Moldue comme Ted Tonks qui osaient épouser des sorcières au sang pur.

Cependant, le visage de Ted se fendit en un sourire inattendu. "Sirius Black!" s'exclama l'autre. "Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver chez moi. Entre donc!"

"Bonjour, Ted," articula Sirius en cillant. "Je ne pensais pas que tu me reconnaîtrais aussi vite."

"Bien sûr que je te reconnais," sourit le mari d'Andromeda en ouvrant la porte en grand. "Qui ne te reconnaîtrait pas ?"

Un court instant, Sirius ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis, il sourit timidement, il eut envie de se gifler. _Naturellement._ Pour le pire comme pour le meilleur, son visage avait placardé trop de fois dans la Gazette du Sorcier pour qu'on puisse le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pas pour l'instant en tous cas... La sinistre réalité s'ajouta à cette constatation. _Pas maintenant, jamais. _

"Oh, c'est vrai." La réponse sonnait faux, même à ses propres oreilles.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici?" demanda Ted en refermant la porte derrière l'Auror.

"J'espérais parler à Andromeda, en fait," admit Sirius. "Elle est là?"

Ted acquiesça. "Elle est en haut." Il se tourna vers son fils. "Tu peux aller la chercher Pat?"

"Oui!" Le garçon se leva précipitamment et monta l'escalier en prenant deux marches à la fois, pendant un moment, Sirius regarda avec tristesse Patroclus s'éloigner. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui_ ? se demanda-t-il, faisant abstraction de ses émotions, il suivit Ted dans une cuisine spacieuse_. Qu'est-ce que je rate ?_ Mais il connaissait la réponse, même si elle lui faisait mal.

_La vie. Une vie normale et sans histoire_.

"Assied-toi si tu veux," dit Ted soudain mal à l'aise. Son enthousiasme s'était fané, et Sirius pourrait voir ses pensées se refléter dans ses yeux verts. Ted était loin d'être un imbécile, et il savait qui se tenait dans sa cuisine moitié Moldue, moitié sorcière ; il se doutait que Sirius n'était pas venu sans raison.

"Merci," répondit légèrement Sirius, il s'assit à la table de cuisine. Il aurait voulu qu'Andromeda se dépêche mais en l'attendant, il devait calmer les nerfs de Ted. Apparemment, Andromeda n'avait pas entendu quand Patroclus l'avait appelée la première fois, ou peut-être était-elle occupée – quoi qu'il en soit, Sirius était coincé avec Ted qui ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire. Il lui fit un léger sourire. "Alors, quel âge a Pat ?"

"Bientôt neuf ans," répondit fièrement le père avec un sourire prévisible. "Nous avons toujours souhaité un autre enfant après Nymphadora, et alors nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'il n'y avait rien qui nous en empêchait."

"Il a l'air d'un garçon intelligent." Sirius détestait ces conversations futiles, et aurait aimé que Ted soit plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'était.

"Oh, il l'est. Beaucoup trop, parfois." Ted sourit. "Et il est un peu trop confiant, bien sûr – tu t'en es rendu compte - mais il a dû hériter ça de moi. Je suis loin d'être aussi méfiant que vous, les Black."

Sirius pouffa avant que Ted n'ait le temps de lui demander s'il l'avait offensé. "La plupart des gens ne le sont pas," répondit-il. "Heureusement."

"Sirius!"

Il bondit sur ses pieds alors que l'exclamation étonnée de sa cousine remplissait cuisine. Andromeda se tenait sur le pas de la porte, son visage n'avait pas changé depuis tant d'années, elle avait toujours les mêmes yeux bleus et les mêmes cheveux noirs. Sirius fit immédiatement un pas en avant l'embrasser sur la joue, mais malgré son sourire, il y avait une distance entre eux qui n'avait jamais existé avant. Extrêmement conscient de cette froideur, Sirius parla doucement.

"Bonjour, Droma."

Elle recula pour le regarder dans les yeux, Andromeda avait toujours été franche et vive. "Qu'est ce qui t'amènes?"

Ses mots étaient un écho inconscient de ce qu'il avait dit à Narcissa trois semaines avant, et Sirius dut se forcer à sourire. _Que nous est-il arrivé_ ? -se demanda-t-il tristement. _Avons-nous tellement changé_ ? Alors une idée se rajouta au sentiment de vide qu'il éprouvait.

_Ou est-ce moi ? _

En tous cas, il devait répondre. "En plus des retrouvailles familiales ?" il lui fit un sourire en coin. "J'ai vu Cissa et Trixie récemment, alors j'ai eu envie de te voir aussi."

Sa cousine préférée rit. "Je parie que vous vous êtes beaucoup amusés!" Puis elle retrouva son sérieux. "Elle déteste que tu l'appelle Trixie, tu sais."

"Evidemment qu'elle déteste," répondit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. "C'est pour ça que je le fais."

"Tu as toujours aimé jouer avec le feu, Sirius," répondit-elle sans sourire.

"Aimé ? Non." Il soupira, il aurait aimé que la conversation ne devienne pas sérieuse aussi rapidement. "J'ai compris que c'était une nécessité ? Oui."

Les yeux bleus d'Andromeda si semblables aux siens l'observèrent avec curiosité. Droma avait parfaitement compris la signification cachée de ces mots. "Et, c'est pour ça que tu es là."

Ce n'était pas une question; un silence inconfortable s'installa. Sirius se contenta de fixer sa cousine en espérant qu'elle le regarderait dans les yeux tout en sachant qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Andromeda fixait le réfrigérateur en fronçant les sourcils. Elle en savait assez pour deviner la raison de sa visite et ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il avait espérée... même s'il s'y était attendue. Finalement Ted s'éclaircit la voix.

"Pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir?" demanda-t-il tranquillement, Sirius eut un sourire nostalgique. Ted avait toujours été un médiateur, même quand il n'y avait pas de conflit. _Ca n'a pas changé._

Les chaises glissèrent sur le sol et bientôt le trio fut assis autour de la table de cuisine. Patroclus n'était pas redescendu avec sa mère, et Sirius se dit qu'Andromeda lui avait probablement demandé de rester en haut... elle était, après tout, quelqu'un d'intelligent. Il s'en suivit un autre silence inconfortable durant lequel Sirius essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire mais il resta silencieux. _Juste cette fois_, pensa-t-il tranquillement, _j'aimerais pouvoir parler à Droma comme à une cousine ordinaire, pas avec ce mur créé par les traditions des Blacks entre nous. Même nous, les membres 'inacceptables' de la famille, on ne peut pas. _Là encore, même les Black normaux n'étaient pas normaux.

"Je sais que tu n'es pas là juste pour revoir ta famille, Sirius," dit finalement Droma. "Mais je suis heureuse de te voir. C'est bon de voir que tu es en forme après... tout ce qui s'est passé."

Un sourire blême effaça ses pensées noires. "Merci. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, cousine, " répondit Sirius. "Et je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. J'ai été, disons, occupé."

"Oh, vraiment?" Pendant un instant, ses yeux brillèrent. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi."

"Moi non plus." pouffa Sirius, ça ne dura pas. C'était impossible. Il haussa les épaules avant que Droma n'ait le temps de reposer sa question. "J'ai rencontré Nymphadora, il y a trois jours."

"A Gringotts?" demanda immédiatement sa cousine. Surpris, il manqua de répéter le nom de la banque, mais le regard plein de compréhension de Ted l'incita à garder un visage impassible.

"Ouais, à Gringotts," mentit Sirius. "Nous avons parlé un peu, et ça m'a fait penser..." Il s'interrompit et poussa un petit soupir, se demandant comment _ça _avait bien pu arriver. Droma ne savait pas_. Elle ignore que sa fille veut devenir Auror._

Un frisson parcourut son dos, pourtant le regard de Ted le remerciait d'avoir menti. Ce n'était pas ce que Sirius avait prévu - mais Andromeda l'observait, attendant, il oublia donc son malaise et continua.

"Ca plus le fait que Cissa soit venue chez moi, il y a trois semaines, ça m'a fait penser à toi," dit-il, Droma l'observa en levant les sourcils. Sirius s'expliqua, "et je pensais à la guerre aussi."

"Ah?"

Sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion, Sirius soupira et fit un effort pour maîtriser sa soudaine irritation. "Oui," répondit-il tranquillement. "La guerre. Ta place dedans."

Elle leva un sourcil noir qui en disait long. "Je penserais avoir été claire dès le début, Sirius," répondit-elle, impassible. "J'ai trop de famille d'un côté comme de l'autre pour choisir un camp."

"Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça indéfiniment, Droma." Sirius essayait de parler d'une voix douce, mais il savait qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?" le défia Andromeda d'une voix glaciale.

"Un jour tu devras choisir ton camp," répondit-il en maîtrisant son impatience. "Et ce jour ne va plus tarder. Dans une guerre comme celle-là, il n'y a pas de place pour la neutralité, Droma. Soit tu es avec Voldemort, soit tu es contre lui."

"C'est une menace, Sirius?" demanda-elle avec surprise, la colère brillait dans ses yeux bleus. "Es-tu entrain de me dire que ceux qui ne sont pas avec _toi_ sont contre toi?"

"Non, je n'ai pas dit ça," répondit-il tranquillement alors qu'il sentait ses entrailles se glacer. "Je ne te menace pas, Droma. Je ne le ferai jamais. Mais c'est la vision de Voldemort. Il ne respecte pas la neutralité."

"Il l'a fait jusqu'ici," répliqua-t-elle.

"Et tu penses que ça va durer éternellement?"

Il n'avait voulu lancer une provocation, mais maintenant il était trop tard pour se rattraper. Les yeux d'Andromeda lancèrent des éclairs, mais il la vit faire un effort pour se maîtriser. Pourtant, elle parla d'une voix étranglée, comme si elle luttait pour ne pas crier.

"Nous nous sommes construit une vie agréable, Sirius. Merlin sait que je ne veux pas le voir l'emporter, mais je dois penser à ma famille d'abord. Jusqu'ici, il nous a ignorés, mais si l'un d'entre nous s'en mêle, ça va changer - et je ne veux pas voir mon mari ou mes enfants en danger simplement parce que leur sang n'est pas assez pur à son goût." La dernière phrase était une provocation, elle la lui jeta au visage comme pour voir sa réaction. Malheureusement, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà trop entendu... et même ceux qui tenaient de tels propos mourraient, emportant leurs espoirs et leurs familles avec eux.

"Voldemort ne vous ignorera éternellement. Et il n'oublie jamais." Ted frissonna quand Sirius prononça le nom tant redouté sans même cligner des yeux, mais Sirius continua, il se sentait vide et avait froid. "Tu le sais. Je le sais. Il est temps, Droma. Je respecte le fait que tu veuille protéger ta famille, mais tu ne peux plus le faire seule. Plus maintenant."

"Ah non?" le défia-t-elle, et il vit le célèbre mauvais caractère des Black s'emparer d'elle.

Sirius, cependant, n'était pas fâché. Il aurait voulu l'être. "Et que vas-tu faire quand les Mangemorts viendront?" demanda-t-il doucement. "Espérer que l'influence de Narcissa te permettra de vivre un peu plus longtemps, ou que Bellatrix éprouve de la compassion pour la première fois de sa vie ? Ou observeras-tu ton mari mourir parce qu'il est d'origine moldue, et tes enfants parce qu'ils sont des sang mêlés, et enfin, ce sera ton tour, juste parce que tu as osé être différente ? Que feras-tu, Droma ? Tu vas te cacher en attendant qu'ils viennent, et prier pour qu'ils t'aient oubliée, ou tu vas te battre pour les arrêter avant qu'ils ne tuent d'autres innocents?"

Andromeda le regarda, les yeux agrandis par la colère - et oui, par la douleur. Ses mots avaient frappé à l'endroit voulu, avaient décrit ses craintes les plus profondes. Sirius espérait seulement avoir soulagé la blessure et non l'avoir augmentée.

"C'est le moment de choisir, cousine," dit-il tranquillement. "Tu ne peux plus te cacher."

Mais ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs et elle se leva en tremblant presque de rage. "Toi," cracha Droma, "tu ne peux pas juste débarquer ici et ruiner ma vie!"

"Je n'essaye pas de ruiner ta vie," répondit Sirius. "Je dis seulement la vérité."

Andromeda se redressa et désigna la porte d'une main tremblante. Sa voix était soudainement froide, et elle rappela à Sirius ses sœurs alors qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité y penser. "Va-t'en!"

Il soupira et se leva le cœur gros. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, Sirius n'était pas venu uniquement à cause de la visite de Narcissa et de la présence de Nymphadora à Avalon. Il était venu parce qu'il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres frapperait bientôt, et que ses coups tomberaient plus près de sa famille qu'il ne le craignait - trois jours auparavant, Sirius avait réussit l'impossible, et il savait qu'il y aurait des représailles. Il espérait juste que les cibles le comprendraient. _Tu crois vraiment que je veux ruiner ton bonheur, Droma ?_ - voulait-il lui demander. _J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te laisser tranquille et me dire que tu ne risques rien._

_Mais je préfère te savoir en vie que juste heureuse, cousine. _

"Il a raison, Droma." Ted avait été silencieux durant tout l'échange, mais maintenant il posa doucement sa main sur le bras de son épouse. "Nous ne pouvons plus nous cacher."

000

Le suivant s'appelle « Des jours grandioses et sombres »…Complexité politique, calme et tempête… Encouragements et avis bienvenus !


	14. Des jours grandioses et sombres

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice **

Sponsors officiels : **Antadélie**, **Fée fléau**-la-savante (tes réflexions sur Patrocle m'a espentée comme on dit dans le sud…) **Shima-Shan** pour qui Andromeda tombe à pic (je sais que la référence sera perdue pour les moins de 25 ans mais j'ai pensé à l'autre dans son pick-up en lisant ça ! mouarf !)

**Chapitre quatorze : Des jours grandioses et sombres**

"Alors ça y est."

"Ouais." La réponse de Sirius fut froide et distante, ils le regardèrent. Ça le fit sourire. "Désolé. Ne faites pas attention. Je réfléchissais à... autre chose."

"Vraiment, Patmol ? J'ignorais que tu savais faire ça, " rétorqua James, Sirius lui répondit par un sourire qui ne toucha pas ses yeux. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, si toutefois il s'était passé quelque chose, ça rongeait toujours Sirius. Il avait, d'une certaine façon, profondément changé ; l'innocence qu'il avait gardée s'était métamorphosée en quelque chose de plus noir, de plus... grand. Pourtant ce changement était effrayant, et James pensait qu'ils avaient tous besoin de savoir pourquoi.

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis l'anniversaire de Harry, cinq jours pendant lesquels James et ses amis avaient essayé d'agir comme si rien n'avait changé. Harry avait été dupé – il faut dire qu'il avait passé son temps avec ses amis, comme n'importe quel un garçon âgé de tout juste douze ans. Lui et Hermione avaient passé les deux dernières nuits chez les Weasley, discrètement surveillés par plusieurs Aurors. Mais rien n'était arrivé, au grand soulagement de James. Voldemort semblait aussi troublé par sa défaite que Sirius l'était par sa victoire. Il attendait, James le savait - mais qu'attendait-il ?

_Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que c'est le calme avant la tempête ?_

"Distractions futiles mises à part," les coupa Rogue. "Peut-être peut-on en revenir à notre problème?"

James sourit mais nota avec déception que Sirius ne le fit pas. Remus, cependant, continua avant que James ne puisse répondre à Rogue. "Nous n'aurons aucun sixième cercle tant que Fumseck ne sera pas d'accord," dit-il tranquillement. "Ce qui nous laisse avec deux sièges inoccupés... et de toutes façons, je ne saurais pas qui choisir même si nous pouvions reformer le Premier Cercle."

"Nous ne savons pas non plus," ajouta Lily assise à côté de la cheminée. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la bibliothèque de la place Grimmauld bien après minuit, cachés par l'obscurité et le silence. Ils savaient pourtant que le secret était devenu presque impossible. La veille, James et Arthur avaient commencé à installer le ministère de la Magie dans de nouveaux locaux mais, à peine quatre heures après l'arrivée du premier groupe, une explosion avait ébranlé le bâtiment. Bien qu'il n'y ait eu aucune attaque de mangemorts évidente, James connaissait la vérité. Même si Voldemort attendait, il ne resterait pas sans rien faire. Bien au contraire… quoi qu'en disent les journaux. Avec un soupir, James jeta un coup d'oeil sur la première page de la Gazette du sorcier qui traînait sur la table à sa droite.

_4 août 1992_

LES NOUVEAUX BUREAUX DU MINISTÈRE DÉTRUITS

par Keith Lindsay, envoyé spécial

Hier, en début d'après-midi, les actuels employés du ministère ont essayé d'établir un nouveau siège dans la banlieue Moldue de Londres. Sous la direction d'Arthur Weasley, le vice ministre provisoire de la magie, un groupe de seize employé a été pris dans une explosion inattendue qui serait l'œuvre de terroristes Moldus. Ludo Verpey, le chefdu départements des sports magiques a été tué par la chute d'un bloc de pierre. Cinq autres ont été sérieusement blessés et sont actuellement soignés à Sainte Mangouste.

Interrogé, le vice ministre Weasley a refusé tout commentaire et s'est contenté de dire que le ministère s'occuperait de cette affaire et se remettrait en quête de nouveaux locaux. Il a refusé de dévoiler toute information concernant la nouvelle localisation.

Les élections d'un nouveau ministre de la magie sont programmées pour la semaine prochaine. Le favori de cette course à la victoire n'est autre que le ministre intérimaire James Potter, toujours paralysé depuis la destruction du ministère de la magie. Potter a d'ores et déjà affirmé qu'Arthur Weasley resterait son adjoint s'il était élu, une décision surprenante aux vues du rôle insignifiant que Weasley a joué jusqu'à présent.

Le principal concurrent à de Potter est Cornélius Fudge et son adjointe Dolorès Ombrage, des politiciens de carrière. Fudge, actuellement à la tête du département des Catastrophes magiques, continue de critiquer allègrement les mesures prises par Potter et affirme qu'il est possible d'en finir avec la guerre.

L'entrée tardive dans cette course au Ministère de Lucius Malefoy constitue une surprise. Il dispose d'une influence avec laquelle il faudra compter, mais n'a jamais été à la tête d'un service du Ministère.

Interrogé sur les raisons de son choix, Malefoy a déclaré : "_je ne peux tout simplement pas continuer à regarder des incompétents diriger notre pays. Même si je soutiens les idées de Fudge, je crains que les anciennes  
familles ne l'apprécient guère. Il est temps qu'un membre d'une des  
familles les plus anciennes du monde magique se décide à faire le nécessaire_."

Malefoy, naturellement, est le principal héritier d'un des célèbres quatorze  
familles, une caractéristique que James Potter possède également.

Pourtant, la rumeur dit que Malefoy, à la différence de l'ex-Auror Potter, est un partisan de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronocer-le-nom. Même si rien ne prouve que Malfoy soit un Mangemort, cette calomnie peut très bien lui porter préjudice. Evidemment, Malfoy a refusé de faire tout commentaire.

"Tu penses encore à Malefoy?" demanda soudain Sirius. James sursauta et manqua de laisser tomber sa tasse de thé. Il sourit timidement.

"C'est si évident?"

"Seulement quand tu regardes la Gazette comme si tu voulais la brûler," précisa Dung, une sourire plissait son visage couvert de cicatrices.

"Je suis si méchant?" demanda James.

"Oh, oui", sourit son épouse. "Tu l'es."

"De toutes façons, je ne pense pas que Malefoy soit inquiétant," ajouta Sirius d'une voix incroyablement calme. "Je crois qu'il va juste prendre quelques électeurs à Fudge. Ceux qui sont avec toi, James, ne voteront pas pour ce joli garçon juste parce qu'il est d'une ancienne famille."

"Oui, mais si nous savons ça, Malefoy le sait sûrement aussi," objecta sagement Remus. "Alors quel est son but ? Qu'espère-t-il obtenir ?"

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Rogue, mais après un long silence, le Mangemort haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas," admit Rogue. "Le pouvoir, évidemment. Mais quoi d'autre... je ne sais pas. Le Seigneur des ténèbres le ménage, en quelque sorte - pour l'instant. C'était une idée de Lucius, ça, j'en suis certain."

Dung renifla. "Voldemort ? Ménager quelqu'un ?" Il secoua la tête. "Peu probable."

"Mais pas impossible", répliqua Rogue. "Pas toujours. Lucius Malfoy a toujours été une exception. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, mais James a raison de se méfier." Ses yeux noirs se plissèrent. "Surveille le bien."

James hocha la tête. " Encore six jours et nous saurons."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?" demanda Lily. "Nous supposons, pour le moment, que tu seras élu. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, les responsabilités de l'Ordre ne changeront pas, mais il nous sera plus difficile de les accomplir. Remus dit que Poudlard est bien protégé. Severus dit que Voldemort attend - mais il attend _quoi _? Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera quand il passera à l'action ? Nous devons répondre à ces questions mais nous avons tourné autour toute la nuit."

"Lily a raison," acquiesça Remus. "Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps. Nous devons frapper, maintenant." Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sirius. "Mais avant, nous devons comprendre."

Etrangement, Sirius évita leurs regards et fixa ses mains. Après un long silence, Remus continua d'une voix douce.

"Nous n'avons rien demandé, Sirius, parce que nous respectons ton silence. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais nous avons besoin de savoir."

"Oui," dit tranquillement Sirius. "Oui, vous avez besoin de savoir."

Un frisson inexpliqué parcourut le dos de James. Mais quand son ami leva la tête, James vit que ses yeux bleus étaient clairs. Il n'y avait rien de l'incertitude qu'il avait infestée ces cinq derniers jours, aucune hésitation, aucune ombre. Il semblait plus apaisé que jamais.

"Nous nous sommes battus," répondit-il platement, faisant taire Lily d'un signe de la main avant qu'elle ne parle. "Pas face à face, mais nous nous sommes battus - Voldemort et moi. Il était dehors, prêt à briser les défenses, et j'ai voulu l'arrêter. Alors il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre."

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration. "Même aujourd'hui je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je ne trouve pas les mots. Nous étions connectés, je ne sais pas comment et nous nous sommes battus. Ce n'était ni de la puissance ni de l'émotion... c'était simplement un affrontement de volontés. C'était presque quand nous avons lancé l'Imperium en même temps à Azkaban, mais la connexion était plus forte... plus profonde. Ce n'était pas le genre de bataille où il y a un vainqueur, elle ne pouvait pas non plus durer longtemps. Je pense que Voldemort a perdu connaissance au bout de quelques secondes, tout comme moi. Ça a semblé durer une éternité mais je sais que ça n'était pas le cas."

"Il est tombé," confirma Rogue immédiatement. "C'est Lucius qui me l'a dit. Le Seigneur des ténèbres déteste en parler."

"Il devait tomber." Sirius tourna lentement la tête pour regarder James dans les yeux. "Et ce que Dumbledore a essayé de me dire était vrai. Ce n'est pas Harry qui doit arrêter Voldemort. C'est moi."

James avala et sentit le goût du silence. Depuis Azkaban, il était apparu clairement que Sirius avait une capacité indéniable pour résister à Voldemort – pourtant ils n'étaient sûrs de rien. Il y avait toujours eu une possibilité pour que la première prophétie soit vraie et que Harry ait à porter ce fardeau horrible... mais le fardeau reposait sur les épaules de Sirius qui avait changé à Azkaban et avait, d'une certaine manière, modifié le cours des choses.

" Cette nuit marque le choix du destructeur du Seigneur des ténèbres," cita doucement Remus. "Et ça a été fait."

"Oui," dit simplement Sirius.

--------------

"Il y a une prophétie, Maître," dit tranquillement Julia ; à sa droite, le feu crépitait. "Nous l'avons trouvée dans les décombres du département des Mystères. Elle était enterrée profondément sous les ruines, mais nous sommes parvenus à vous l'apporter."

"Tu l'as en ce moment?" demanda sèchement Voldemort. Rogue savait que cette interruption le contrariait, et il était prêt à torturer ceux qui le dérangeaient quand il était avec ses élus. Severus avait quitté la réunion de l'Ordre deux heures avant et était à nouveau en train de prendre part à un conseil secret. Mais celui-ci était plus petit - et bien plus sombre.

"Dépêche toi, vermine!" cracha Bellatrix Lestrange en voyant Julia hésiter. Mais Julia était une Malefoy, les Mangemorts, même de haut rang, ne l'impressionnaient pas.

"Regarde-toi, Bellatrix," répliqua Julia. "Il me semble qu'à l'école, on t'appelait Médusa."

Les yeux bleus de Bellatrix brillèrent dangereusement. "Toi -"

"Tais-toi, Bella," la coupa la voix froide du Seigneur des ténèbres, il posa ensuite son regard brûlant sur Julia, Rogue vit sa colère retomber légèrement. "Dis-moi ce que dit cette prophétie," ordonna-t-il.

Dans son coin, Lucius sourit d'un air affecté.

"Il n'y avait aucun nom dessus, Maître, contrairement à toutes les autres prophéties, qui sont identifiées par les noms de ceux qu'elles concernent," expliqua Julia. Deux jours plus tôt, Voldemort lui l'avait chargée d'étudier les ruines du ministère de la Magie dans l'espoir qu'elle découvre des choses utiles. D'une certaine manière, Severus n'était pas étonné de constater que Julia ait obtenu des résultats tellement rapidement. "L'étiquette de la sphère dit simplement 'des jours grandioses et sombres'."

"Et je suppose que tu as laissé cette précieuse sphère là-bas, là où n'importe qui peut tomber dessus ?" se moqua Rodolphus Lestrange qui se tenait à côté de son épouse encore blême. Julia le gratifia d'un regard supérieur.

"Non. Je l'ai avec moi."

"Comment?" demanda Severus avec une vraie curiosité. "Je croyais que seuls les gens concernés pouvaient toucher ces prophéties."

"En fait, seuls ceux que les prophéties concernent peuvent les sortir du département des Mystères." Julia sourit froidement. "Ou ceux qui connaissent certaines astuces." Elle s'inclina avec élégance dans la direction du Seigneur des ténèbres et fit un geste de sa baguette.

Lentement, une sphère de verre poussiéreuse se dirigea vers Voldemort, elle avait flotté à coté de Julia, invisible, depuis le début. Rogue plissa les yeux pour lire l'étiquette.

L'oracle de Delphes à Léonidas de Spartes

(?) et (?)

Pour les jours grandioses et sombres.

La voix calme de Julia remplit le silence.

"Je crois, Maître, qu'elle vous concerne."

--------------

"Je n'aurais pas pris le risque de venir ici si je n'avais pas pensé ça nécessaire," dit-elle tranquillement.

En cette fin d'après midi, il y avait du monde Place Grimmauld - Harry était rentré avec Hermione et les quatre Weasley (apparemment, Mme Weasley avait forcé Ron et les jumeaux emmener leur petite sœur avec eux). Sirius trouvait presque surréaliste de voir la maison de sa famille transformée en cour de récréation pour six enfants énergiques, et il nota avec amusement qu'une guerre de blagues avait été déclarée. _Mère_, se dit-il avec un sourire triomphant, _n'aurait jamais approuvé_. Et la jeune Ginny Weasley semblait s'y intégrer parfaitement - Sirius l'appréciait déjà.

Pourtant, malgré les rires qui résonnaient en bas, ce n'était pas le moment de s'amuser. Il soupira. "Je sais."

Julia s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Aux yeux de toute autre personne, elle aurait semblé calme et à l'aise, mais Sirius connaissait la signification des rides autour de ses yeux et voyait la lassitude sur son visage. Elle était inquiète, plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Julia était très occupée et habituée à la pression – pourtant la peur dans ses yeux était bien réelle.

"Le Seigneur des ténèbres m'a ordonné de fouiller les ruines du Ministère, Sirius," dit-elle tranquillement, plongeant son regard dans celui de Sirius, il vit qu'elle faisait d'énormes efforts pour se contrôler. "Il pensait que mon expérience serait utile et voulait voir ce que je découvrirait."

"Mais nous avons déjà fouillé les ruines," répondit-il.

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui, vous l'avez fait. Mais pas avec assez d'attention."

Le cœur de Sirius se mit à battre plus vite quand il vit Julia déglutir avant de continuer.

"J'ai trouvé une prophétie, Sirius." Ses yeux gris étaient rivés aux siens. "Elle est très vieille, presque deux mille cinq cent ans, c'est probablement pour ça que les Aurors ne l'ont pas remarquée. Mais au moment où je l'ai vue, j'ai su."

"Su quoi?" Pour quelque obscure raison, il avait peur de le demander.

"J'ai su que c'était important. Je ne la lui aurais pas apportée si j'avais été seule, mais Jugson était là." Julia prit une profonde inspiration. "La prophétie a été faite il y a des siècles par l'oracle de Delphes au Roi Léonidas de Spartes, pourtant elle ne porte pas de nom. On ne sait pas à quoi elle se réfère, il y a juste écrit Pour les jours grandioses et sombres"

Le coeur de Sirius manqua un battement. "Alors Voldemort a la prophétie."

"Oui. Mais je me suis jeté un sort d'Augmente mémoire avant de la lui donner pour m'en souvenir, " répondit-elle. "Severus était là aussi, mais comme il n'était pas au courant, il ne se souviendra pas de chaque terme."

"Il ne nous a rien dit pour l'instant."

"Non, il est toujours à Azkaban," lui dit Julia. "Je devais t'en parler, Sirius, alors j'ai sauté sur la première occasion pour partir. Tu dois savoir."

L'intensité de ses yeux le frappait. "Pourquoi moi?"

"Mis à part le fait que j'ai confiance en toi?" demanda-t-elle, mais son sourire blême n'avait rien de chaleureux. Elle lui prit la main. "Parce que je crois que tu es l'une des personnes mentionnées dans la prophétie." Julia expira avec difficulté. "Tout comme Voldemort."

Il avait froid et aurait préféré être surpris. "Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que je l'entende."

"Oui."

Julia ferma les yeux, et Sirius vit son visage se détendre alors qu'elle se concentrait. C'était la spécialité de Julia : découverte et dissection. Quand elle parla, sa voix était calme, mais Sirius y décela une puissance étrange.

"_Il viendront—_

_On aura besoin de héros et ils viendront._

_Ils viendront—_

_Des frères sans aucun lien de sang entre eux._

_Ils viendront—_

_Et des promesses seront tenues ou trahies._

_Ils viendront—_

_Seuls face à la tempête, debout et ensembles lorsque la fin viendra._

_Ils viendront—_

_Blessés et ensanglantés mais refusant de se soumettre._

_Ils viendront—_

_Debout. Fiers. Droits._

_Souviens-toi._

_Ils viendront."_

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sirius quand Julia ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Il essaya de garder un visage neutre, mais elle voyait au travers du masque – elle l'avait toujours fait. Julia serra la main de Sirius dans la sienne mais la lâcha quand il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il sentait son regard sur lui alors qu'il contemplait le plancher de sa chambre, les bras croisés. Julia le connaissait et elle le laissa réfléchir sans rien dire. Pour le moment, Sirius avait besoin de silence... mais aussi de compagnie. Il se sentait étrangement calme, curieusement détendu. Bien qu'il ne se soit pas attendu à ce que la prophétie soit si explicite, elle avait dit la vérité. L'ordre des choses avait été modifié, tout avait changé. Un autre homme ne se serait pas senti soulagé, mais Sirius si. _Ça a marché_ ! - triompha-t-il – pourtant, il frissonna. Mais... il y avait autre chose. _Je ne pensais pas les entraîner là-dedans_.

Néanmoins, ça faisait du bien de l'entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne. Il remarqua aussi ce que la prophétie n'avait _pas _dit. Sirius inspira profondément.

"Bien," dit-il tranquillement. "Maintenant nous savons."

"Oui." Julia mordu brièvement ses lèvres, pour une femme qui ne montrait jamais la moindre faiblesse, ça en disait long. "Et lui aussi."

Tout en continuant à arpenter sa chambre, Sirius haussa les épaules. "Ca n'est pas nouveau. Il le sait, tout comme moi, depuis l'anniversaire de Harry."

"Mais maintenant il y a quelque chose de concret pour le confirmer," souligna-t-elle. "Maintenant, nous avons une preuve, à moins que la prophétie ne se réfère à d'autres ténèbres mais j'en doute. Il a pu la toucher, l'écouter... cette prophétie change tout."

"Parce que nous savons tous à qui ce 'ils' fait référence," acquiesça Sirius et s'arrêtant pour la regarder. "Je le sais, même si la fin est différente. Mais c'est presque – presque un soulagement d'en être sûr."

Cette fois, son sourire était réel. Julia pouffa. "Ca, c'est parce que tu es fou."

"Tout à fait." Répondit-il en souriant. "Et j'aime foncer tête baissée."

"Je ne connaissais pas cet aspect de ta personnalité," le taquina-t-elle.

"Oh, vraiment?" Il sauta sur le lit et l'y allongea. Les ressorts du sommier poussèrent des cris perçants de protestation alors qu'ils rebondissaient, ils chahutèrent un moment, Sirius essayait de chatouiller Julia et Julia l'esquivait. Finalement, il parvint à la prendre dans ses bras par derrière, mais il ne la chatouilla pas, Julia posa sa tête contre son épaule avec un soupir satisfait. Il n'y avait pas assez de moments comme celui-ci.

Mais même la perfection n'était pas faite pour durer.

"Nous devons leur dire," dit-elle tranquillement.

Sirius hocha la tête tout en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. " Tu veux que je le fasse ou tu veux être là ?"

"Tu leur fais confiance," répondit Julia sans hésitation. "Alors moi aussi. Je resterai si tu en as envie."

"Je veux toujours que tu restes," murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

"Naturellement, idiot," répliqua-t-elle. "Ne change pas de sujet." Il entendit dans sa voix qu'elle se retenait de rire.

"Je n'ai rien fait," protesta-t-il innocemment. Julia renifla, il redevint plus sérieux. "Mais pour ça aussi," expliqua Sirius. "Je pense que c'est important."

Elle se tourna pour le regarder, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager. "Pourquoi?"

"Je ne sais pas," admit-il. "Mais tu joues un rôle important... et de toutes façons, je ne me rappellerai jamais de la prophétie en entier tout seul."

"Je vois," rit Julia. "Je suis ton aide mémoire."

"C'est l'idée."

---------------

Il fallut plus d'un jour pour rassembler les Maraudeurs, étant donné qu'ils avaient tous fort à faire. Mais en ce 8 août, Peter était de retour au pays, et ils se réunirent à Poudlard. Marcher dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard en pleine nuit rappela à Sirius leurs blagues, mais à cette époque, il n'avait pas Julia à ses côtés. Il sourit légèrement en arrivant devant le bureau du directeur, et attendit patiemment que l'escalier en spirale s'ouvre pour les laisser monter.

Remus et Peter attendaient, tous deux furent étonnés de voir Julia. Rogue, apparemment, était toujours à Azkaban, travaillant sur quelque potion étrange pour les besoins du Seigneur des ténèbres. Ce n'était pourtant une surprise pour aucun d'entre eux – ça arrivait souvent au Maître des potions de Poudlard pendant les vacances – mais cela signifiait que Remus ignorait pourquoi Sirius avait demandé à ses meilleurs amis de venir, et pourquoi Julia était avec lui. Malgré tout, le directeur les accueillit avec un sourire et leur promit que James ne serait pas long. Peter aussi sourit, mais Sirius pouvait lire l'appréhension dissimulée derrière son sourire. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit garçon effrayé que Sirius avait rencontré dans le Poudlard express, mais parfois ses nerfs le trahissaient.

James était en retard. Plus de vingt minutes après l'heure du rendez-vous, le ministre provisoire de la magie entra dans le bureau de Remus avec un sourire d'excuse. "Désolé d'être en retard," dit-il immédiatement. "J'était coincé avec Fudge, il m'a appelé par la cheminée."

"Beurk," le visage de Peter se tordit dans une expression de dégoût. "Je suis désolé."

"Moi, aussi." James frissonna. "J'aurais volontiers éteint le feu mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'excuse pour me débarrasser de lui. "

"Je suppose que le détester ne compte pas?" demanda Sirius, cette réflexion lui valut un regard aigre de Remus qui se tourna ensuite vers James.

"Dans ce cas tu es pardonné," dit le directeur. Le maraudeur aux cheveux bruns avait réussi à dire ça avec une expression sérieuse mais le sourire qui lui échappa ensuite ruina l'effet. "Pour le moment."

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire approbateur, une fois le calme revenu, James se tourna vers Julia. "Je suis content de te revoir, Julia," dit-il avec un sourire sincère. "Tu as l'air en forme."

"Merci." Julia lui sourit même si Sirius était certain qu'elle était insensible au charme suave de James. Une lueur machiavélique brilla dans ses yeux et son sourire devint malicieux. "J'aimerais pouvoir t'en dire autant mais tu as une sale mine."

"La politique," répliqua James, Sirius vit que son ami semblait vraiment épuisé et nota mentalement de lui en parler plus tard. Tout le monde riait, il se mit à rire avec eux. Une fois leur hilarité retombée, il hocha la tête en réponse au regard d'interrogateur de Julia.

"Je pense que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi je suis là," dit-elle tranquillement. "Mais c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes tous là..."

000

C'est facile de devenir sponsors officiels, il suffit de nous laisser une petite review !


	15. Les fantômes de demain

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice **

Sponsors officiels : **Reira, Fée fléau **(heureusement que tu étais fatiguée !) **Shima Chan** (moi aussi, Fénice, j'aime beaucoup Julia !.)

Note à l'usage de ceux qui découvrent l'Univers de Promesse :

Promesses retenues est bien la suite de Promesses tenues. Il s'inscrit dans tout un ensemble de fic que vous trouverez soit dans la communauté qui s'affiche sur cette page, soit sur la page de Alana Chantelune. Oui, **Reira**, cette fic est finie dans sa version originale. Néanmoins, la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle, ça dépend des points de vue, c'est qu'il y a une suite…

**Chapitre quinze : Les fantômes de demain**

Minuit était l'une de ces heures où les choses _arrivent_. Ces choses pouvaient être bonnes ou mauvaises, sombres ou légères, se passer chez les Moldus ou chez les sorciers. Pour la communauté magique, minuit était souvent considérée comme importante pour des raisons magiques, mais parfois, c'était bien plus simple que ça. Toujours est-il qu'il se passait des choses à minuit, et le 8 août ne fut pas une exception.

Le bruit réveilla brusquement James et Lily, tous deux saisirent leur baguette respective, posées sur les tables de chevet. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, ce fut Lily qui sauta hors du lit, enfila une robe et sortit de la chambre. Il fallut à James un peu plus longtemps et un peu plus de magie pour accomplir la même chose, mais après une minute, il avait mis ses lunettes et sa robe de chambre et était assis dans son fauteuil roulant. Il sortit de leur chambre à coucher aussi rapidement que possible.

James rencontra Harry dans le vestibule, son fils était aussi ébouriffé que James pensait l'être. Ses cheveux noirs pointaient dans toutes les directions, ses lunettes étaient de travers, et ses pieds nus - mais Harry avait sa baguette dans la main, et ses yeux verts étaient attentifs. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa?"

"Je ne sais pas." James fronça les sourcils, son instinct le poussa à descendre dans la chambre de Sirius. Harry le suivit, et en arrivant au bas des marches, il vit Lily sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami.

"- fait tomber un chandelier, Lily," dit nonchalamment Sirius. " Rien de grave. Je suis désolé de vous avoir effrayés."

Les yeux de James passèrent de son ami à l'antique chandelier brisé. Des éclats étaient éparpillés partout sur le tapis à la droite du lit de Sirius, son ami n'avait visiblement pas remarqué le désordre. L'objet avait dû heurter le plancher plutôt violemment parce qu'il avait l'air définitivement cassé. Même les bougies, toutes brisées, avaient été séparées de leur support, et le sol était maculé de traces de cire. Mais tandis qu'il fixait les débris du chandelier, James nota que même si un simple Reparo aurait pu réparer le chandelier, la baguette de Sirius était toujours sur sa table de chevet, et aucun sort n'avait été lancé. James aurait pu se dire que c'était parce que Sirius venait de se réveiller, mais la posture de son ami, debout face à la fenêtre, appuyé contre le mur, réfutait cette théorie.

Lily aussi sembla se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. " Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce chandelier," répondit-elle, elle hésita un instant avant de lui demander. " Tu veux que je le répare ?"

"Nan, te tracasses pas. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, de toute façon, " répondit légèrement Sirius, mais sa voix trop détendue alerta James.

Il traversa la pièce, maudissant intérieurement la lenteur de son fauteuil la énième fois. Alors qu'il ne faisait pas attention, la roue gauche se cogna contre la porte, et James retint un juron. Il avait d'autres raisons de s'inquiéter que son infernal fauteuil roulant, James se força à parler d'une voix nonchalante.

"Il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant dehors, Patmol?" demanda-t-il.

"Les étoiles sont brillantes cette nuit," répondit Sirius après un moment, mais le sourire qui aurait normalement dû accompagner cette phrase était absent de sa voix. James hésita, puis décida de faire comme si Sirius avait sourit.

"Tu parles comme un centaure, mon ami."

Sirius renifla. " J'aimerais me sentir comme eux."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Comme ça." Son ami haussa les épaules, toujours appuyé au mur. "Une idée."

Quelque chose dans sa voix effraya James, quelque chose qu'il avait cru disparu. Soudain, il se souvint de ce que Remus lui avait dit six mois auparavant, peu de temps après que Sirius se soit miraculeusement échappé d'Azkaban, quand il était venu à Poudlard, blessé et ensanglanté. Remus avait dit qu'il était hanté, avait dit que ses yeux étaient marqués par des horreurs que ses amis ne pourraient même pas ne serait-ce qu'imaginer. Pourtant ils avaient cessé d'observer Sirius avec attention parce qu'il _semblait_ si normal. Plus âgé oui, et avec beaucoup trop de fantômes dans son passé, mais il était toujours Sirius. Ces fantômes n'avaient pas semblé l'empêcher de continuer - jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ses yeux bleus étaient sombres, son visage était tendu, et des vieux souvenirs pesèrent sur la voix de James.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais toujours des cauchemars, Sirius," dit-il en reconstituant le puzzle dans sa tête.

Un long moment passa avant que son ami ne réponde, "l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda tranquillement James. A sa droite, Lily recula, quitta la pièce et ferma la porte. Elle avait compris, elle comprenait toujours.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment important." Sirius haussa les épaules mais James plissa les yeux et se rapprocha de lui.

"Je crois que ça l'est."

Finalement, son ami se tourna face à lui. Les os de son visage semblaient plus saillants dans la pénombre, la lune était peu lumineuse cette nuit, et la lumière des étoiles ne suffisait pas à produire plus qu'une faible lueur dans la pièce. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de lumière. Pas en ce moment.

"Tu as tort, James," dit Sirius, ses yeux bleus étaient froids. "Ca n'a rien de nouveau, j'y suis habitué."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était nouveau." Mais la fatalité dans la voix de Sirius l'avait déstabilisé. "Remus m'a dit qu'il pensait que tes cauchemars s'étaient arrêtés."

Son ami eut un rire amer. "Je suis juste devenu meilleur dans l'art de les cacher."

"Pourquoi?" James sentit comme un poignard s'enfoncer dans son cœur et sut que sa douleur se lisait sur son visage. Il aurait voulu ne pas se sentir trahi, mais c'était le cas - ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, des frères, et ils se faisaient entièrement confiance. Quatre garçons avaient fait un pacte par le passé : _Aucun Secret_. Ni secrets, ni masques. Rien que de la confiance.

"Parce que tu ne peux rien faire, James," répondit Sirius, son amertume s'effondra brusquement et ses épaules se voûtèrent. "Ces dix ans _m'ont changé_, et Voldemort a laissé une marque sur mon âme que même mes amis ne peuvent effacer."

"On peut au moins essayer."

"Oui, vous pouvez," admit Sirius. "Peut-être que je suis juste trop lâche pour en tirer profit, ou peut-être que j'ai changé. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous fasse pas confiance – c'est plus parce que je ne me fais pas confiance. Je ne peux pas nier avoir des cauchemars, ni être tracassé par ces dix années... mais d'habitude ce n'est pas si violent." Le fantôme d'un sourire traversa son visage. "Vraiment."

L'honnêteté dans sa voix fit déglutir James, il se sentit immédiatement coupable de s'être senti trahi. Serment ou pas, les promesses de gamins devaient parfois être modifiées - et Sirius ne leur avait pas menti. Même maintenant, il ne le leur mentait pas. "Je suis désolé."

"Ne le sois pas. Je sais pourquoi tu as posé la question." Le visage de Sirius était toujours tendu, mais la compréhension dans ses yeux était sincère. Il avait l'air plus détendu maintenant que quand James était entré, et le léger sourire sur son visage ne disparut pas. "Et j'ai vraiment moins de cauchemars qu'avant."

"Mais alors pourquoi ce soir?" Il ne voulait pas insister mais c'était son devoir. Derrière le léger sourire, il voyait de la douleur, et il devait en comprendre la cause. Il devait l'aider.

La réponse fut plus simple que ce à quoi il s'attendait. "La prophétie."

James cilla. "La prophétie ? Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'elle m'a fait réfléchir." Le regard de Sirius se fit distant, il semblait voir au travers de James. "Elle m'a fait me souvenir."

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Julia avait parlé aux Maraudeurs de la prophétie qu'elle avait trouvée dans les ruines du ministère de la Magie, les surprenant tous à différents niveaux. Ils avaient tous compris que Sirius avait un rôle à jouer dans la chute contre Voldemort, et d'un tacite accord, James, Remus, et Peter avait décidé l'inévitable - ils ne le laisseraient pas tout seul. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'une prophétie vieille de vingt-cinq siècles intervienne. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sirius ne serait pas seul, pas tant qu'ils vivraient.

"Je le vois dans tes yeux," continua abruptement Sirius. "Tu penses à ce que je suis, tu te dis que la prophétie change tout... et que vous ne me laisserez pas tout seul."

"Nous ne l'aurions pas fait de toute façon," répondit James d'une voix égale. "Prophétie ou pas."

"Merci," dit tranquillement, trop tranquillement, Sirius. Inopinément, son visage se tendit. "Mais vous n'aurez peut-être pas le choix."

"Pardon?"

"Tu ne comprends pas ? L'autre prophétie ne parle que d'une seule personne à la fin. Il n'y a personne d'autre – juste une personne." Ses yeux se durcirent. "Ca signifie que vous trois, vous ne serez pas là à la fin, mais que je sois _damné_ si je laisse mes amis mourir."

Les yeux de Sirius plongèrent dans ceux de James, toute trace de fantômes amers avait disparu. Sa voix était sinistre, mais pourtant, il y entendait quelque chose de plus... grand.

"Quand la bataille finale viendra, James, je serais seul pour lui faire face." Son visage maigre était presque serein. " Et quand j'y serais, c'est moi seul qui en sortirai."

--------------

"Essaye encore."

Elle inspira profondément et leva sa baguette. "Imperio!"

Immédiatement, le corps de sa victime eut un sursaut dans son fauteuil confortable et son dos se raidit. Il avait l'air parfaitement attentif, mais ses yeux verts étaient légèrement voilés, juste légèrement – juste assez pour révéler la présence du sort aux observateurs attentifs. Pour les autres, il aurait semblé parfaitement normal.

"Ca a marché?" demanda l'autre avec curiosité.

"Je ne suis pas sûre," répondit-elle, dirigeant à nouveau sa baguette sur l'homme assis dans le fauteuil. "On va le savoir. Ebouriffe tes cheveux."

Lily se mit à rire bêtement en voyant la main fine ébouriffer les cheveux gris. Ses compagnons hurlèrent de rire, observant toujours le suave et élégant Nicolas Flamel décoiffer ses cheveux toujours impeccables, Flamel était un peu un dandy mais ils l'aimaient tous énormément. Peut-être que son attitude venait simplement de son éducation et ils ne s'en servaient pas contre lui - mais c'était très amusant de le voir décoiffer ses propres cheveux. Après que les rires se soient calmés, elle se tourna vers Molly Weasley.

"Bien, à ton tour."

Molly inspira et pointa sa baguette sur Flamel. "Imperexpis!"

Pendant l'instant qui suivit, Lily essaya de ne pas tenir son souffle_. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas_... des mois, pour ne pas dire des années, de recherche les avaient menés là, et la moindre petite erreur de leur part pouvait faire tourner les choses terriblement mal. Finalement, Molly hocha la tête. "Ca marche. Je peux voir le sort – on dirait que Nicolas luit."

"Je ne vois rien," dit Jack Pieters, Lily soupira.

"Non. Malheureusement, on s'y attendait, " répondit-elle. "Il n'y a que la personne qui a lancé le sort qui voit le résultat. Bon, on a obtenu un résultat, c'est beaucoup mieux que d'utiliser le Reperimperium."

"Oh, c'est déjà beaucoup!" s'empressa d'ajouter Jack. "C'est mieux que nos résultats précédents."

Lily fit un signe d'excuse. "Ouais, mais j'aurais voulu plus." Puis elle haussa les épaules et sourit. "Quoi qu'il en soit, nous l'avons fait. Vas-y, Jack."

Pieters leva sa baguette et acquiesça. "Econtra Imperi."

L'effet fut immédiat. Au lieu d'avoir le même sursaut que précédemment, Flamel s'effondra comme mort. Après un long moment, il secoua la tête et cligna des yeux comme s'il venait juste de se réveiller d'un sommeil profond. Mais sa confusion se mua rapidement en un sourire satisfait. Il pouffa.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?"

Incapables de se contenir, Lily et Molly éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux. Lily n'aimait pas ça, ça les faisait ressembler à des gamines, mais elle rit de plus belle quand Pieters, Jason Montague, Auriga Sinistra, et Perenelle Flamel rirent à leur tour. Même leur nouveau membre, Ted Tonks, rit aussi après un moment, l'amusement de Flamel retomba alors qu'il se demandait ce qui était si drôle.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il.

Lily renifla et parvint à répondre, "regarde toi dans un miroir, Nicolas."

"Oh," dit-il lentement, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Il sembla outré. "Vous n'avez pas."

"Oh si, ils l'ont fait," répondit allègrement Sinistra. "Mais ce n'est pas si terrible. Vraiment."

"Tu ne sais pas mentir, Auriga," dit malicieusement Flamel, Lily le vit sourire en coin.

"Oh, ne sois pas de si mauvaise foi!" Elle renifla. "D'accord, c'est terrible mais ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas remettre cette perruque en place en quelques secondes."

Les autres commencèrent à rire alors que Flamel essayait de protester -mais il avait bien du mal à garder son sérieux et à trouver quelque chose de logique à répondre. "Je tiens à te signaler que ce sont mes vrais cheveux," dit-il avec un reniflement. "Du vrai Nicolas Flamel, millésime 1326." Il tentait toujours de se contrôler. "De notre ère naturellement. Je ne suis pas si vieux."

Ils riaient si fort que Lily eut presque peur de voir certains des vieux livres dégringoler des étagères. Mais au moins elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du bruit – le quartier général du groupe Licorne était situé au milieu d'un quartier moldu, et leurs voisins étaient des adolescents qui faisaient bien plus de bruit que le petit groupe. En fait, Lily avait du jeter un charme de silence sur la pièce pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés par le rap des jeunes moldus. Elle pouffa en y repensant. Elle avait beau être d'origine moldue, il y avait des choses qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais. Lily frissonna. _Surtout ces stupides adolescents et ce bruit qu'ils appellent "musique."_

Personne ne risquait de les entendre, même si c'était le cas, qui y prêterait attention ? Même déconcentré par l'étrange sens de l'humour de Nicolas Flamel, leur groupe ne faisait aucun bruit inquiétant - Lily avait parlé à quelques uns de ses 'voisins' et avait appris qu'ils pensaient que elle et ses amis jouaient poker. Bien sûr, quand elle avait annoncé ça à Nicolas, le célèbre alchimiste avait insisté pour qu'ils y jouent réellement... jusqu'à ce que Molly gagne très adroitement cent gallions face au vieux Flamel lors de leur première partie. Depuis, Nicolas n'avait plus demandé à jouer au poker mais personne ne savait pour combien de temps. Il était aussi imprévisible que brillant.

Nicolas Flamel avait rejoint le groupe Licorne depuis un mois. Peu de temps après l'enterrement de Dumbledore (dont le souvenir était toujours aussi douloureux en dépit du temps qui passait), il avait contacté Lily, il en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait pensé pour un étranger. A sa grande surprise, Flamel lui avait raconté que Dumbledore lui avait juste dit qu'il laisserait la pierre philosophale à Lily - Nicolas avait deviné le reste. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il la connaissait de réputation et qu'il était désireux de voir ce qu'elle pourrait accomplir avec sa création. Et qu'il voulait l'aider. Lily avait été choquée d'entendre ça, mais la mort de Dumbledore avait ouvert les yeux de Flamel. Cinq minutes de conversation l'avaient fait sortir de l'exil qu'il s'était imposé, et avaient offert deux nouveaux membres au groupe Licorne.

L'épouse de Nicolas, Pernelle, se moqua de lui alors qu'il traversait la pièce pour aller se voir dans le miroir. "Tu as pourtant l'air si vieux, mon cher."

"C'est faux !" s'outragea-t-il.

"Et c'est une perruque." Pernelle fit un sourire malicieux aux autres. "Il est plus chauve qu'une pierre depuis 1477."

Ils se remirent à rire mais ils avaient encore du pain sur la planche. Lily s'éclaircit la voix. "Bien. Quelle est la suite?"

Sinistra, qui était dans le groupe Licorne depuis sa création, répondit immédiatement. "Nous avons presque mené à bien tous nos projets. Le seul qui reste, c'est l'opération Air Propre."

Un lourd silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Ted ne répète, "air propre?"

"Tuer les Détraqueurs," clarifia sinistrement Jack. "C'est un problème que nous n'arrivons pas à résoudre."

"Peuvent-ils seulement être tués?" demanda Ted avec curiosité.

"Bonne question," gémit Molly. "Ca aussi c'est une question à laquelle nous n'avons pas encore répondu."

"Oh."

"Mais il doit y avoir un moyen," dit tranquillement Lily. "Tout ce qui peut être créé peut être détruit."

"Est-ce que la magie peut créer des Détraqueurs?" demanda Montague. Lui aussi, était l'un des membres les plus anciens du groupe Licorne, il y était entré pour remplacer Minerva McGonagall après sa mort en janvier 1987. Jason, cependant, n'avait pas la confiance ou le talent de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose de Lily. En fait, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un véritable expert en métamorphose dans le groupe, c'était l'une des raisons principales de l'inclusion soudaine de Ted Tonks. Lily se souvenait vaguement de lui à Poudlard mais il avait alors la réputation d'être brillant dans ce domaine. Bien que les Tonks soient immuablement restés neutres dans la guerre, Ted avait continué à publier des articles de recherches. C'était ces articles qui avaient attiré l'attention de Lily sur lui, et, même si elle avait pris un risque en incluant dans le groupe un nouveau membre, ce risque était justifié. C'était la première réunion où Ted était présent (il avait rejoint l'ordre du Phénix depuis seulement deux jours), mais Lily était certaine que sa vision des choses serait utile – et elle ne fut pas déçue.

"Je pense que pour détruire un Détraqueur, il faut contrer leur pouvoir malfaisant. En employant son opposé," il réfléchit en mordillant ses lèvres. "Un peu comme pour métamorphoser un être vivant en objet. Nous pourrions employer le principe des opposés pour produire ce que les Détraqueurs n'ont pas. Comme la bonté."

Pernelle Flamel acquiesça immédiatement. "Chaleur. Pureté. Confiance."

"Exactement!" sourit Ted, puis il recommença à se mordre les lèvres. "Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle personne n'a pu les tuer est qu'ils ne sont pas vivants. Peut-être que nous n'avons pas besoin de les détruire."

"Nous devons juste les changer," souffla Lily. "Les métamorphoser."

"Mais comment?" demanda Molly, plongée dans ses pensées. "La magie ne fonctionne pas sur les Détraqueurs."

"Si," répondit Montague. "Le Patronus fonctionne."

"Mais c'est tout," précisa Sinistra. "Il n'y a rien d'autre."

"Non, Jason a raison," dit Lily. "Si un charme fonctionne, d'autres peuvent fonctionner aussi. Nous devons juste trouver quoi." Elle haussa les épaules. "Nous travaillons depuis des années là dessus, mais nous n'avons jamais pensé à la métamorphose. C'est un point de départ comme un autre, essayons cette piste."

--------------

"Papa, regarde!" cria soudain Harry, James fut si effrayé qu'il en laissa presque tomber sa tasse de thé. Si ses jambes lui manquaient, ses réflexes étaient toujours là et les années de formation et de combat poussèrent sa main gauche à stabiliser la tasse alors que son fils faisait irruption dans le salon. "J'ai reçu une lettre de Lee ! Et un cadeau!"

James rit et posa sa tasse de thé sur une table voisine avant qu'il ne la fasse vraiment tomber. "Bien, et tu vas l'ouvrir ou juste l'admirer ?"

Son fils rougit et déchira immédiatement l'enveloppe. Les yeux verts de Harry parcoururent la page, et James fut étonné de voir le sourire de son fils se faner presque immédiatement. Après un moment, Harry leva les yeux.

"Il ne peut pas revenir à Poudlard," dit-il sombrement. "Sa maman n'a même pas voulu le laisser nous envoyer des hiboux, il a été obligé de se cacher pour le faire."

"Je suis désolé, Harry," dit James, il aurait voulu dire autre chose. "J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose."

"Tu ne peux pas aller parler à sa mère?" demanda Harry, plein d'espoir. "Pour la faire comprendre que se cacher ne sert à rien ? Je veux dire, si Voldemort voulait les tuer, ils ne seraient pas plus en sécurité dans le monde moldu que dans le monde magique - "

"Ta mère a déjà essayé," le coupa doucement James. "Ca n'a servit à rien. Mme Jordan est déterminée à se tenir à l'écart de notre monde. Pour toujours."

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit encore. "Ce n'est pas juste."

"Non," convint James. "Ça ne l'est pas. Mais, au moins, il sera en sécurité, Harry, et si tout va bien Lee ne manquera pas plus d'une année d'école."

"Tu crois que la guerre sera finie d'ici là?"

"Je ne sais pas." James soupira tranquillement. "Je l'espère, et nous feront tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour y mettre un terme." _Et peut-être je suis trop optimiste mais je ne peux pas dire à mon fils que la guerre pourrait très bien lui prendre sa vie aussi. _

"Il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire ?" demanda inopinément Harry. "Je veux dire, s'il pense toujours que c'est moi, je pourrais vous aider."

James essaya de sourire malgré la boule dans sa gorge. D'une part, il était heureux que Harry n'ait pas à porter ce terrible fardeau, mais de l'autre... Sirius ne l'avait pas mérité, non plus. "Je pense que Voldemort est bel et bien convaincu que ce n'est pas toi, Harry." James déglutit en se remémorant des paroles qu'avait prononcées Sirius cette nuit. "Il sait qui est son ennemi maintenant."

"Oh."

Le silence s'installa, finalement, James essaya de changer de sujet avant que leur conversation ne devienne trop noire. "Alors, qu'est-ce que Lee t'a offert ?"

"Des balles rebondissantes jamais immobiles," répondit Harry avec un peu plus de légèreté.

"Oh, non," gémit son père, se remémorant les problèmes qu'il avait causés dans sa jeunesse avec un simple lot de balles rebondissantes jamais immobiles. "Tu sais, si ta mère et moi ne t'en avons jamais achetées, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison."

"Ouais." Harry lui sourit d'un air suffisant. "Je sais."

Devant le sourire heureux de Harry, James eut du mal à retenir un soupir de soulagement. Pourtant, il fit volontiers cet effort - et ça lui rappela qu'il était heureux que Harry soit encore si jeune. Même si son fil se conduisait parfois comme quelqu'un de plus âgé, Harry était encore un enfant. Il avait toujours cette innocence que son père avait perdue des années auparavant, et James veillerait personnellement à ce que personne ne vole à Harry cette innocence. Il grandirait bien assez vite, guerre ou pas... James était heureux de voir qu'il pouvait sourire et être distrait par quelque chose de plus heureux que l'obscurité qui les guettait.

Le soulagement de James ne voulait pas dire qu'il était indifférent à la situation difficile de Lee. Ce n'était pas la bonne solution et, toute Moldue qu'elle était, Miranda Jordan aurait du le savoir. Elle avait été mariée à Ernie pendant plus de dix-sept ans, et, comme Lee était leur unique enfant, elle s'était entièrement intégrée au monde magique. Pourtant même l'épouse d'un Auror pouvait réagir à sa mort avec paranoïa... et elle n'était pas la seule à avoir peur. Miranda Jordan était seulement une personne parmi toutes celles qui estimaient que la guerre se terminerait par leur échec et que la seule chose à faire était de se cacher. James poussa un soupir tranquille en regardant Harry essayer ses balles rebondissantes jamais immobiles. Se cacher de Voldemort n'aiderait personne, et la plupart des gens qui se cachaient auraient du s'en rendre compte... mais ils avaient peur.

En fait, lui aussi avait peur, mais son devoir était de ne pas le montrer. Il devait se battre contre la peur.

--------------

_8 août 1992_

POTTER L'EMPORTE HAUT LA MAIN

Par Eric Dummingston, envoyé spécial

Les résultats

James Potter: 87

Lucius Malfoy: 8

Cornelius Fudge: 5

Toute la matinée et jusqu'en début d'après midi, la communauté magique

a voté pour désigner un nouveau ministre de la magie. Comme les années

précédentes, les candidats se sont tous réunis au ministère de la magie

pendant le scrutin, pour des questions de sécurité, le traditionnel débat

n'a pas pu avoir lieu. Les bulletins sont arrivés par hibou et ont été

comptés par des employés du ministère. La présence d'Aurors

témoignait du niveau de sécurité renforcé, parmi eux se trouvaient

quelques Aurors venant d'un mystérieux camp de formation appelé

"Avalon." Après que le décompte des voix, le nouveau ministre de la

Magie a été escorté sur l'estrade pour faire son discours par son ami de

longue date, le célèbre d'Auror Sirius Black. Potter, cependant, ne

semblait pas inquiet pour sa propre sûreté, même si son écrasante

victoire risque à coup sûr de provoquer la colère de celui-dont-on

-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Les analystes politiques pensent que la victoire étonnante de Potter est

due à l'indécision des électeurs de Lucius Malfoy et de Cornelius Fudge,

beaucoup se sont probablement abstenus parce qu'ils hésitaient entre

le partisan de vous-savez-qui et le politicien de carrière qui cherche à tout

prix à en finir avec la guerre. Contrairement à Fudge et à Malfoy, Potter

a fait un discours simple mais direct : "je ne suis pas le genre d'homme

qui fait des promesses que je n'ai pas l'intention de tenir, mais je vous

promettrai ceci : Nous ne nous rendrons pas. Nous n'oublierons pas ce

que nous avons perdu. Mais nous ne nous arrêterons pas même si le

chemin est long et difficile. Nous n'oublierons pas ceux qui se sont

sacrifiés – nous leur rendrons hommage. Et nous nous battrons.

"Nous combattrons jusqu'à la fin, quelle que soit cette fin. Nous ne

nous battrons pas pour une cause perdue. Nous nous battrons parce que

nous le devons, si nous ne le faisons pas, notre monde sera vaincu par

les ténèbres. Et nous gagnerons parce que de notre côté est juste, et,

aussi longtemps que la lumière habite nos coeurs, l'obscurité ne peut

l'emporter." Ces phrases semblent optimistes, mais les paroles de Potter

ont semblé redonner un peu d'espoir à la communauté magique. Sa

victoire prouve que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'a pas

encore gagné et que tout n'est pas encore perdu. Potter a, à plusieurs

reprises, été appelé l'héritier spirituel du défunt Albus Dumbledore (1841-

1992), ancien ministre de magie et un des plus grands sorciers de

l'histoire. Reste à savoir si Potter se montrera à la hauteur de son

prédécesseur. Le fait que le nouveau ministre soit paralysé n'a pas

semblé déranger beaucoup d'électeurs.

A ce propos, le célèbre maître des potions Thomas Binns a d'ailleurs

déclaré : "ce qu'un sorcier a dans le cœur n'a rien à voir avec ses

jambes. Potter pourrait aussi bien avoir sept ou huit jambes en ce qui

me concerne. Il resterait le meilleur candidat."

En voici la preuve, le Seigneur des ténèbres est averti : le monde

Magique ne se rendra pas. 87 de la population pensent que Potter

est fait pour le poste, et si un sorcier est capable de marcher sur les

traces légendaires d'Albus Dumbledore, c'est lui.

--------------

"Quelle ordure!"

Julia leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh, arrête, Lucius. Tu savais que tu allais perdre."

"Naturellement je le savais." Son frère renifla avec un dédain très aristocratique. "Mais leur optimisme me rend malade. Faire d'un Potter leur seul et unique espoir ? La famille entière est composée d'amoureux des Moldus dégénérés depuis des générations. Leur sang est souillé et leur puissance affaiblie. Les imbéciles auraient mieux fait de choisir Black, aussi égaré qu'il soit. Lui, au moins, il a la puissance."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?" demanda durement Julia malgré ses efforts pour rester calme.

Elle était assise dans un fauteuil au manoir Malefoy, tout à fait à son aise dans le bureau de son frère, c'était un sentiment que la plupart des Mangemorts ne partagerait pas. Mais c'était la maison de son enfance, et elle n'avait rien à craindre dans cet endroit – même pas son frère. Peut-être aurait-elle dû craindre particulièrement Lucius, il avait vu sa réaction.

"Curieuse, petite soeur?" railla-t-il. Lucius était très observateur et voyait presque tout, malgré sa nature arrogante. Julia n'avait jamais sous-estimé l'intelligence de son frère.

Ni sa cruauté.

"Ne joue pas avec moi, Lucius," répondit-elle froidement. "De quoi tu parles?"

Il fit un demi sourire. "Tu es au courant pour Azkaban, Julia. Et tu as vu l'attaque Place Grimmauld. Il a du te raconter ce qui s'est produit."

"Il ne me fait pas autant confiance," renifla Julia. Mentir était une caractéristique génétique des Malefoy, mais Lucius la regarda avec curiosité.

"Tu l'aimes?"

"Oui," répondit-elle sans hésitation. "Mais nous avons tous les deux beaucoup trop changé."

"C'est bien," répondit tranquillement son frère, il eut l'air bien plus soulagé qu'il n'aurait dû. Aussi impitoyable qu'il puisse être, Lucius était fidèle à sa famille. Tout les Malefoy l'étaient, Julia le savait, la fidélité envers la famille était plus importante que tout le reste, même plus que le Seigneur des ténèbres. Seule l'ambition de Lucius se plaçait devant sa famille, et Julia ne l'avait pas oublié. Lucius resterait fidèle à sa famille tant que cette famille le soutiendrait.

"Il va bientôt te demander de le tuer," dit soudain Lucius.

Julia sursauta. "Sirius?"

"Oui." Ses yeux gris glacials plongèrent dans ceux de Julia. "Sirius Black est devenu une menace, petite soeur. Plus encore que Potter. Par conséquent, il doit mourir."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Quoi?" La voix traînante de Lucius avait changé, il la regarda fixement avec des yeux ronds. "Julia, je ne pense pas que tu ne comprends pas -"

"Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas," répondit-elle calmement. "Ce n'est pas une question de conscience ou de faiblesse. C'est une question de _puissance_. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne me fait pas assez confiance. Je ne pourrais pas tuer Sirius lors d'un duel. Ma seule chance est de le tuer dans son sommeil, mais il n'est pas si bête, quelle que soit ton opinion sur lui."

Lucius la regarda. "Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne tolère pas l'échec."

"Ni la stupidité." Elle renifla. "Si le Seigneur lui-même est menacé par Sirius Black, quelle est ma chance d'y arriver ?"

"Je ne souhaite pas voir comment il réagira quand tu lui diras ça," dit son frère d'une voix traînante.

"Moi non plus," admit Julia. "Mais il n'empêche que c'est la vérité."

--------------

"Comment _oses_ tu ?" demanda furieusement Droma.

"Je -"

"N'_essaye _même pas, Sirius," gronda-t-elle. "J'étais là. Je l'ai vue, et je sais que tu étais au courant!"

"Andromeda," commença-t-il lentement, essayant de garder une voix égale, il détestait sa façon de le dominer. Avait-elle _toujours_ besoin de faire cela ? "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

"Ah non ?" demanda sa cousine. Elle avait toujours eu le caractère bien trempé des Black, et être de retour place Grimmauld semblait attiser sa colère. La soirée avait commencé comme une simple invitation à dîner, mais ça avait rapidement dégénéré en quelque chose de plus méchant, typique de la famille Black.

Sirius soupira. "Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te mentir," répondit-il. "J'ai juste pensé que ce n'était pas mon rôle de te le dire."

"Pas ton rôle ? Je suis sa mère!"

Il ne trouva rien à répondre - heureusement, il n'en eu pas besoin. Quelqu'un d'autre le fit pour lui. Encore une fois, Ted Tonks détourna la colère de son épouse loin de son cousin.

"C'est ta fille, mon amour, et elle te connaît bien," dit tranquillement Ted.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Les yeux bleus de Droma lancèrent des éclairs.

"Nymphadora ne t'a rien dit parce qu'elle savait comment tu réagirais. Elle savait que tu te mettrais en colère et que tu essayerais de la dissuader."

"Toi -" Andromeda pâlit. Elle fixa son mari. "Tu savais."

Ted acquiesça. "Je savais."

"Pourquoi?"

Ted lui prit la main par dessus la table alors que Sirius se tassa un peu sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. James, Lily, et Harry étaient sortis fêter la victoire de James, laissant ainsi Sirius dîner seul avec Droma et Ted. Maintenant, même s'il se sentait mal à l'aise et aurait aimé le lui dire avant, son instinct lui disait la même chose que celui de Ted, ils avaient eu raison. Droma n'était pas prête ce jour-là, et elle ne l'était pas plus aujourd'hui.

"Parce que c'était le choix de Nymphadora," expliqua doucement Ted. "Pas le nôtre." Il sourit. "Et elle a eu raison de faire ce choix. Elle a eu le courage de faire ce que nous n'osons même pas regarder. Et je suis fier d'elle."

Droma cilla. Mais elle était une Black, et Sirius avait toujours su qu'il y avait des qualités cachées sous la cruauté. Elle était courageuse, même si elle l'avait oublié.

Après un long moment, Droma se tourna pour faire face à son cousin. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et vit un timide sourire apparaître sur son visage.

"J'imagine que tu avais raison, Sirius," dit-elle tranquillement. "Il y a quatorze ans. Certaines choses doivent être faites.

000

Toujours un seul moyen d'avoir la suite : devenir sponsor officiel et laisser une petite/grande review pour encourager l'équipe !


	16. Des nuages à l'horizon

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice **

Sponsors officiels : **Reira **(oui, c'est pas vraiment fini les mystères…)**, Fée fléau **(Oui, je suis pas très sûre de l'Andromeda de Robin, mais prenons-là comme elle est…) **Shima Chan** devrait être contente, Julia revient Et ce coup-là, **Alixe**, va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles, parce que j'ai même le suivant en magasin ! Merci Petite Plume !

**Chapitre seize : Des nuages à l'horizon**

Ces derniers jours, James Potter se sentait tout sauf heureux ou romantique. Il était tout simplement surchargé de travail et sous-payé, pourtant ce travail qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu était maintenant le sien et il essayait de le faire aussi bien que possible. James avait mené sa campagne avec honnêteté et persévérance, non pas parce qu'il voulait le poste, mais parce qu'il le devait.

De toutes façons, son handicap lui interdisait d'exercer la profession qu'il avait choisie (James ne cesserait jamais de clamer qu'il _aimait_ les Aurors, c'était un sentiment qu'il réservait aussi à la fantastique demi saison où avait été joueur de Quidditch professionnel), et il devait faire _quelque chose_ d'utile. Ça lui laissait donc ce poste qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait réclamé, personne n'avait envié Albus Dumbledore d'un iota. Comment le vieil homme avait-il fait pour qu'être ministre ait semblé aussi facile, James ne le saurait jamais, mais il était certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire la même chose. _Pas dans cette vie, quoi qu'il en soit._

James soupira profondément et s'arracha à ses pensées noires. Au moins il avait de bons amis pour l'aider, des amis à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Tandis qu'il était parfaitement confiant dans sa propre capacité à prendre des décisions, la vieille Prophétie avait rendu les choses extraordinairement claires : le destin du monde magique n'était pas entre ses mains uniquement. Ministre de la magie ou pas, trois autres personnes influenceraient des événements autant, si ce n'est plus, que lui. James avait la chance que ces trois hommes soient les meilleurs amis qu'il n'ait jamais eus.

"Comment s'est passé ton premier jour de travail?" demanda tranquillement Peter. En ce dix août, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre pour dîner dans l'appartement de Peter. Les plats à emporter Moldus n'étaient jamais aussi savoureux que lorsqu'on les partageait avec des amis, même s'ils avaient tout mangé et avaient commencé à parler affaires.

"Oh, aussi merveilleux que quand j'avais le poste sans être élu," répondit James. "Juste pire."

"Comment ça?" demanda Remus.

"Plus de pression, je pense," il haussa les épaules, souhaitant qu'elles ne soient pas aussi lourdes. "J'ai l'impression de jouer une partie d'échecs contre Voldemort et qu'il a déjà douze coups d'avance."

Sa réponse fit renifler Sirius. "Gryffondor contre Serpentard," déclara-t-il. "Ca a un goût de déjà vu. Pourquoi faut-il que l'histoire ait cette fichue manie de se répéter?"

"Au moins Gryffondor a gagné à la fin," ajouta Peter.

"Gryffondor est mort à la fin, Peter", répondit James avec humeur mais en refusant de gémir. "On va essayer d'éviter ça, cette fois."

Peter rougit légèrement. "Désolé. J'avais oublié."

"Non, c'est moi qui devrais être désolé." James soupira encore. "Je suis simplement fatigué. Je n'aurais pas dû t'agresser."

"Si tu ne peux plus m'agresser, alors qui vas-tu agresser?" demanda Peter avec un sourire.

"Sirius," répondirent de concert James et Remus ; le maraudeur aux cheveux longs protesta.

"Hé ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?"

"Tu existes, Patmol," dit sèchement Remus. "Et c'est déjà une punition suffisante pour nous tous."

"Exactement !" James sourit malgré lui. De quelque manière que ce soit, ses amis arrivaient toujours à lui rendre le sourire, même s'il était d'une humeur noire. "Je te reproche d'exister."

Sirius se tourna vers Peter et gémit d'une manière théâtrale. "Tu te sens aussi aimé que moi?"

"Oh, certainement," grogna l'autre. "Parce que c'est de ta faute. Entièrement de ta faute."

"Merci."

"De rien," répondirent gaiement Lunard, Cornedrue et Queudver.

"Je vous déteste tous."

"Evidemment", se moqua Remus. "Bon, retournons à nos moutons : éviter à James la même mort que ses illustres ancêtres."

"Hé, tous ne sont pas morts," protesta James.

"Bien sûr que si, Cornedrue. Sinon comment seraient-ils tes ancêtres?" ajouta Peter.

"Taisez vous. Tous. Taisez vous."

"Ce n'est pas aussi drôle quand c'est toi qui est visé, hein, Jimmy?" répliqua Sirius.

James leva les yeux au ciel. "Tais toi."

"Oh, comme c'est original," sourit Remus.

"Comme si tu n'y étais pour rien," répliqua James, faisant rire les autres.

"Ahem?" tenta Peter. "Peut-être qu'on devrait - oof!"

Peter jappa en même temps que son chiot couina, Joe, qui à presque un an n'était plus un tout petit chiot, s'était endormi sur les pieds de Sirius. Et ça avait ruiné la tentative de Sirius pour donner un coup de pied à Peter, parce que Sirius était parvenu de façon ou d'autre à oublier qu'il y avait un chien sur son pied gauche. Contrarié, le chiot sauta sur ses pattes et aboya contre Sirius, qui se contenta de sourire et d'aboyer aussi.

"Tu le fais mieux quand tu es en chien, Patmol," précisa James.

"Je peux me transformer maintenant, si ça vous fait plaisir," répondit son meilleur ami avec un sourire.

Remus gémit. "Si tu le fais, nous n'arriverons jamais à parler de choses sérieuses."

"Parce que sinon on va y arriver?" demanda Sirius.

"J'essayais de dire que nous devrions, avant que tu ne me donne un coup de pied," répondit Peter. "Mais non, il a fallut que tu -"

"Ce que j'aimerais savoir," le coupa Remus, les autres ne s'en offusquèrent pas, c'était toujours comme ça avec les maraudeurs, "c'est comment s'est passée ta visite à Sainte Mangouste."

Personne en dehors de la famille de James n'était au courant de sa dernière visite à Sainte Mangouste, plus en raison de sa position qu'en raison de sa fierté. Même s'il se fichait que la communauté magique sache que sa paralysie continue à dérouter les médecins (le fait qu'il soit toujours en fauteuil roulant le montrait), James ne voulait pas être assailli par les reporters à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de l'hôpital. En outre, le médecin en charge de son traitement n'aimait pas être mise en lumière, et James n'avait pas envie de la stresser d'avantage. Martha Blackwood était une des plus brillante dans son domaine, et si elle ne pouvait pas trouver une solution, il doutait que quelqu'un d'autre puisse.

Après un moment, il haussa les épaules en réponse à la question de Remus. "Toujours pareil," répondit James en essayant de ne pas paraître déçu, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les duper. "Martha travaille toujours sur de nouveaux sorts et j'ai senti des choses pendant quelques minutes, mais..."

"C'est vrai ? C'est fantastique, James!" le coupa Sirius en souriant. "Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant?"

"Surtout parce que ça n'a pas marché longtemps," admit-il avec un air triste. "Elle a réessayé les mêmes sorts après et ça n'a rien fait. Peut-être que c'était juste mon imagination."

"Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas ton imagination," dit tranquillement Peter. "Tu retrouveras l'usage de tes jambes. Il te faut juste un peu de patience."

"J'aimerais partager ton optimisme."

La main de Sirius se posa sur son épaule et la serra. "Nous trouverons un moyen."

--------------

"Mesdames et messieurs, le temps passe," dit tranquillement Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il était rare que tous les candidats de la classe 4904 se rassemblent au même endroit, mais le matin du 11 août s'était avéré être une exception. Etrangement, Frank Londubat n'était pas là, la classe toute entière poussa un soupir de soulagement – pas de Londubat _pouvait _vouloir dire qu'ils auraient quelques moments de paix.

"Comme vous le savez, votre formation a été réduite et est bien plus courte que celle de toutes les générations qui vous ont précédés. La destruction du ministère le mois dernier et les récents évènements nous ont poussé à vouloir former de nouveaux Aurors aussi rapidement que possible." Les yeux foncés de Shacklebolt étudièrent attentivement le groupe, Tonks sentit son estomac se contracter. Avant de venir à Avalon, il y avait un peu plus d'un mois, elle pensait être en bonne condition physique mais la formation d'Auror lui avait prouvé le contraire. Tonks n'avait jamais été aussi stressée, aussi tendue, aussi fatiguée – ni si fière d'elle-même et de ses amis. Ils avaient été poussés jusqu'à leurs limites, mais la classe 4904 n'avait jamais reculé.

Rapidement, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses camarades, cachant un sourire derrière sa main. Ils étaient seulement sur Avalon depuis trente jours, mais cela lui semblait être une vie, et elle avait déjà lié des amitiés durables. En comparaison, ses amis de Poudlard semblaient de simples compagnons de jeu même s'ils avaient passé sept années ensemble. Aussi gentils qu'ils aient été, aucun d'eux ne comprendrait où elle était maintenant.

Elle reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes. "Ecoute!" siffla Horace Smeltings à son oreille, et Tonks lutta pour ne pas rougir. Elle s'était encore laissée distraire et si un de ses instructeurs le voyait, elle était grillée.

Elle fit un sourire timide à son ami et reporta son attention sur Shacklebolt.

"Le 23 septembre, la phase trois sera terminée," disait le grand Auror. "A cette date, vous serez tous choisis par un Auror actif, qui sera votre Mentor jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que vous êtes prêts à vous débrouiller tous seuls. D'ici là, vous serez observé par ces Mentors, même lorsque vous ne penserez pas l'être. Ainsi je vous conseille de faire attention à ce que vous faites.

"Cela dit, vous avez des études de cas à faire. Allez y."

Tous les candidats se levèrent silencieusement alors que les trois instructeurs sortaient ; une fois que Weasley, Shacklebolt, et Jones furent partis, les discutions commencèrent. Immédiatement, Horace se tourna vers Tonks.

"Alors tu veux avoir qui?"

"Je veux – oh, non." Sans le vouloir, elle avait buté sur Lockhart qui pouffa.

"Laisse tomber, Tonks," répondit son amie, et Tonks la gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant.

"Désolé," dit-elle timidement.

"Pas de problème." Dana coupa ses excuses d'un geste de la main, puis alla droit au but que Horace essayait d'atteindre.

"Alors, tu crois que tu seras avec ton cousin ?"

"Sirius?" demanda Tonks alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de classe, elle réussit de justesse à ne pas se cogner dans un autre bureau. Dana et Horace acquiescèrent, mais elle haussa les épaules. "Je n'en ai aucune idée, vraiment. Je le connais à peine."

"C'est ton cousin," objecta Horace.

"Ouais, mais j'avais à peine neuf ans quand il a été capturé," dit-elle. "J'ai quelques souvenirs de lui avant ça, mais pas beaucoup. Et je ne lui ai parlé qu'une fois depuis." _Et je me suis rendue ridicule, mais qu'est qu'il y a de nouveau là dedans ?_

"Mais il est de ta famille, et les vieilles familles sont toujours solidaires," intervint une nouvelle voix, et Tonks eut du mal à ne pas avoir l'air menaçante quand elle se tourna vers les deux autres membres de sa section. Cornelia Croupton ne lui était pas antipathique mais quand elle avait pensé aux amis durables tout à l'heure, Jason Deauclaire ne lui était évidemment _pas_ venu à l'esprit.

C'était étrange combien certaines personnes de sa section tenaient à la voir comme une Black, malgré son père d'origine moldue. Ce qui était tout aussi déroutant (du moins pour Tonks), c'était la manière dont Horace et Dana ignoraient ses origines ; ils avaient choisi de la prendre pour ce qu'elle était et non pour ce que sa famille avait fait. Tonks se disait que Cornelia aurait été plus agréable sans Jason, mais ce qu'elle pensait était toujours un mystère. Les Lockhart n'étaient pas exactement l'une des familles les plus anciennes du monde magique, mais ils étaient de sang pur, ce qui signifiait que Dana aurait du se liguer avec les sangs purs Deauclaire et Croupton contre le sorcier d'origine moldue Smeltings et la sang mêlé Tonks. Pourtant... elle haussa les épaules. Les amis étaient les amis, et c'était bon de savoir que tous les sorciers de sang pur n'étaient pas comme les tantes horribles de Tonks.

Elle ignora la remarque de Jason et continua de parler à Dana. "Je ne pense pas qu'il prendra un élève, en fait."

"Pourquoi pas?" Étonnamment, de fut Cornelia qui demanda, et l'intérêt sur son visage poussa Tonks à se demander si la belle Cornelia ne craquait pas pour Sirius. _Ah, ce serait drôle_ ! Elle se retint de rire nerveusement. _Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit son type_ -

"Je pense qu'il est trop occupé, non?" demanda tranquillement Horace.

"Peut-être." Mais le regard perçant de Cornelia continua à fixer Tonks alors qu'ils entraient dans les quartiers des candidats. "Tu n'aurais pas envie d'être son élève?"

"Bien" – Paf - "Ouch ! Encore!" Tonks grogna malgré elle alors qu'elle butait sur une chaise renversée que quelqu'un avait laissé traîner à l'entrée de leur salle commune – _est-ce que c'était moi_ ? Pourtant, l'impact ne la fit pas penser qu'à la personne qui avait laissé cette chaise. Tonks haussa les épaules. "Naturellement j'aimerais," répondit-elle en redressant la chaise. "Qui ne voudrait pas ?"

Mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était pas la pure vérité, même pour elle-même. Pour les apparences, oui, Tonks aurait aimé que son cousin soit son Mentor, mais en son fors intérieur... à l'intérieur, il y avait un sentiment différent. Elle respectait énormément son célèbre cousin, et était toujours en admiration en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il était le seul à avoir fait face seul au Seigneur des ténèbres et à avoir survécut, il était une légende même parmi Aurors. Sirius était un héros, mais à quel prix ?

"A propos de Sirius Black, que diriez-vous de ces études de cas?" demanda soudain Horace, rappelant à la section ce qu'ils étaient censés faire ces prochaines heures.

"Bonne question," renifla Dana. "Dommage que tu ne le connaisses pas mieux, Tonks. Ca serait plus facile pour nous de comparer Black contre Voldemort à Serpentard contre Gryffondor."

Tonks rit et se laissant tomber sur le divan à côté de Cornelia. "Qui veut de ces duels rigides quoi qu'il en soit?" demanda-t-elle en riant. "Pourquoi tout le monde voudrait avoir sa place et y rester?"

Dana roula des yeux. "Ils n'ont peut-être pas le choix, tu sais."

"C'est plus digne en plus," précisa Jason.

"Digne?" - répétèrent les trois autres, incrédules, même Cornelia rit.

"Et après tu vas vouloir leur faire faire de l'escrime," ajouta-t-elle.

"Je ne suis pas si vieux jeu."

"Bien sûr que non!" le taquina Dana, et pendant un moment, Tonks pensa que le susceptible Jason Deauclaire devait se sentir offensé. Le reste de la section quatre avait une capacité merveilleuse à s'amuser de ses manières un peu vieillotte de sang pur, mais aujourd'hui, au moins, Jason choisit de rire. Il rougit même un peu, mais Tonks crut voir quelque chose d'autre caché sous son sourire.

"On peut s'occuper de ces études de cas, maintenant?" demanda-t-il plaintivement.

--------------

"Maman!" Harry déboula dans la cuisine en brandissant un morceau de parchemin. "Elle est là!"

Effrayée, Lily sursauta et le mouvement brusque de sa baguette mit le feu à la poêle qui était sur le gaz. Immédiatement, la poêle se mit à rougeoyer, et une odeur de brûlé envahit la cuisine. Lily étouffa un grognement et envoya la poêle dans l'évier d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Harry, cependant, n'avait pas perdu son sourire, et le bonheur évident sur son visage fit grimacer sa mère. Elle rit malgré elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Harry poussa un jappement d'indignation.

"Maman!"

Elle grinça. "Voila ta punition pour avoir ruiné le petit déjeuner."

"J'ai fait ça?" s'inquiéta-t-il en posant sur elle un regard innocent identique à celui de son père. Même après treize ans de mariage et de douze de maternité, cette expression la faisait fondre.

"Non, il y a encore des oeufs," dit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Lily pointa sa baguette sur l'omelette brûlée dans l'évier. "Scourgify. Alors parle moi de ta lettre de Poudlard."

"Comment tu sais que c'est Poudlard ?" lui demanda Harry alors qu'elle remettait la poêle propre sur le feu et fit venir des oeufs. Lily baissa sa baguette et commença à casser les œufs tout en lui répondant,

"D'où viendrait-elle sinon ?" Elle pouffa devant le regard confus de Harry et continua, "tu l'attends depuis des jours."

Lily entendit à sa voix qu'il avait rougit. "C'était si évident?"

"Oh, oui. Mais tu croyais vraiment que Remus allait t'oublier, Harry?"

"Non," répondit-il, mal à l'aise. "J'étais juste..."

"Inquiet. Je sais." Lily se tourna vers son fils après avoir stabilisé la poêle sur la cuisinière. Elle sourit légèrement. "Et je comprends pourquoi. Ca n'a pas été un été facile."

Harry lui fit un sourire triste. "Sans rire."

"Dis-moi ce qui est écrit. De quels nouveaux livres as-tu besoin?"

"_Le livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 2, la métamorphose niveau intermédiaire, _et_ les forces du mal : Un guide de l'art de l'autoprotection _et _Combattre la magie noire _parce que professeur Fletcher enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal maintenant, " répondit son fils avec des yeux brillants. "J'ai hâte. Ca va être formidable de ne plus avoir à écouter le bégayements du professeur Quirrell."

"Je pense que le poste maudit ne l'est plus hein ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui cachait son soulagement. Lily n'avait jamais approuvé le fait que Quirrell soit professeur de défense contre les forces du mal parce que, comme Remus, elle savait qui il était vraiment. Mais Remus n'avait pas eu le choix parce que Fletcher ne voulait pas du poste. Même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Remus avait convaincu un Mondingus effrayé et hanté d'enseigner un sujet qu'il détestait plus que tout, Lily était très heureuse que Dung ait accepté. Harry et ses camarades avaient besoin de quelqu'un comme Dung pour les former. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un qui ne leur cacherait pas la vérité.

"Ouais, je ne sais pas quel genre de malédiction pourrait venir à bout du professeur Fletcher, même si c'en est une mauvaise," acquiesça Harry. "Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir un nouveau professeur chaque année. Mais je me demande pourquoi Remus ne nous a pas dit qui sera le nouveau professeur de métamorphose ? Enfin, il te l'a dit à toi non ?"

Lily pouffa. "Non, il ne m'a rien dit, mais je suppose qu'il l'a dit à ton père."

"Alors tu ne sais pas non plus ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit que je ne savais pas, mon chéri. Seulement que Remus ne m'a rien dit. Il se trouve que je connais personnellement ton nouveau professeur de métamorphose."

"Pas juste!" s'écria Harry, Lily rit doucement.

Elle lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux. "Même si je ne fais pas partie des Maraudeurs, j'ai mes sources."

"Maman!" Il la regarda d'un air angélique. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Ha ! Ne joue pas l'innocent avec moi, " renifla-t-elle. "J'ai vu le massacre que tu as fait dans le salon avec tes balles rebondissantes jamais immobiles, tout comme j'ai vu que tu n'as pas non plus rangé après."

"C'est papa qui te l'as dit hein ?" grogna Harry.

Elle sourit. "On est mariés mon chéri."

--------------

"Poulet?"

"Poulet," confirma-t-elle. "C'est la seule chose que j'ose manger ici."

"Moi, aussi." Ils rirent tous les deux. Sirius et Julia étaient dans un pub Moldu minable qui était bien plus réputé pour sa bière brassée maison que pour la qualité de sa nourriture - bien que les plats servis au Chien Poussiéreux soit très connus localement pour leur côté intéressant' ce qui les incita tous les deux à commander le poulet. Ca, au moins, ça ne les tuerait pas.

Sirius sirota sa bière, tout en contemplant son sourire par dessus le bord de son verre. S'il avait été d'humeur, il aurait pu jouer au poète médiéval et inventer toutes sortes de vers pour dire qu'il aurait pu admirer ce sourire toute la journée - mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être romantique, et Julia aurait sûrement ri de ses tentatives pitoyables de rimes, quoi qu'il en soit. Cependant, il aurait souhaité que leurs réunions ne soient pas si souvent destinées à se dire au revoir. "Alors, tu pars quand ?"

"Vendredi matin." Son sourire s'effaça. "J'aurai voulu pouvoir rester plus mais tu vois bien... je suis à Londres depuis trop longtemps. Je tourne en rond."

"Je sais." Il parlait d'une voix légère mais savait que c'était la vérité. Julia aimait l'aventure, les défis. Elle étouffait sous la surveillance constante de son frère et du seigneur des ténèbres, elle détestait jouer le rôle qu'ils lui avaient donné. Elle serait beaucoup plus heureuse après avoir passé quelques mois au loin dans une jungle abandonnée ou dans une caverne -quelques sorciers archéologues transplanaient chez eux pour dormir, mais pas Julia. Elle _vivait_ la vie qu'elle avait choisie.

"Je viendrai te voir," promit-elle. "Souvent."

Une des choses qu'il aimait tant chez elle était son indépendance - mais elle tiendrait cette promesse. Sirius sourit. "J'irai te chercher si tu ne le fais pas."

"Tu crois que tu vas être à la hauteur ? " répliqua-t-elle les yeux brillants. "Ça peut être terriblement difficile de me trouver dans la vallée du Nil."

"C'est là bas que tu vas cette fois ?"

"Ouais." L'enthousiasme de Julia retomba un peu. "Pas par choix, il pense que le temple d'Isis peut renfermer la pierre philosophale."

Sirius siffla doucement. "Il cherche toujours l'immortalité."

"Toujours," acquiesça-t-elle. Puis son visage se tendit. "En parlant de mon... employeur, Sirius, Lucius m'a rappelé quelque chose l'autre jour."

"Oh?" Le changement du son de sa voix indiqua à Sirius que ce n'était rien d'amusant et il frissonna. Sauf erreur, l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Julia lui disait que le moment qu'ils avaient tant redouté depuis des mois était finalement arrivé. "Il a -?"

"Pas encore. Lucius pense que c'est pour bientôt, et sa logique fonctionne," admit Julia.

"Ah." Son esprit s'emballa. "Mais aucun ordre pour l'instant?"

"Pas même un conseil." Sa voix demeurait calme mais il y avait une note d'urgence qui alerta Sirius. "Mais il veut ta mort, et je sais qu'il n'attendra pas. À moins que je ne lui donne des informations qui te rendront plus utile à ses yeux vivant que mort, quelqu'un va essayer de te tuer. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas moi, mais je doute que ça repousse beaucoup l'échéance."

"Non pas avec lui, en effet." Sirius inspira profondément. Quand ils avaient pris la décision de reprendre leurs relations, ils savaient que ce jour viendrait. Pourtant le savoir ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles, et Sirius savait que la moindre petite erreur tuerait au moins l'un d'entre eux. "Bon. Dans ce cas, nous devons le tenter avec quelque chose."

"Mais comment ? Et avec quoi ?"

Il fit une pause pour réfléchir. "Dis-lui que nous nous verrons encore demain," dit lentement Sirius. "Dis-lui que tu ne sais pas pourquoi je veux te parler, mais que tu es curieuse."

"Mais on ne se verra pas, si ?" Ses yeux gris se plissèrent.

"Non, je serai sur le chemin de Traverse avec Harry et ses amis, mais ça nous donnera un peu de temps."

"Pas beaucoup."

--------------

Il y avait bien des choses que Severus Rogue méprisait dans de sa vie, et c'en était une depuis bien longtemps. Des années avant, peut-être, ça avait eu moins d'importance - mais il avait été aveuglé par ses rêves de puissance, de pureté et gloire à cette époque. Maintenant il n'était plus si étroit d'esprit, ni si plein d'espoir. Les gens le trouvaient amer, et ils avaient probablement raison, mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on passe trop de temps dans l'obscurité après avoir tué quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas de mourir.

Il transplana à quelques centaines de mètres de sa destination, il avait besoin de marcher pour évacuer une partie de la tension. Ses compagnons n'avaient eu aucun scrupule après l'avoir fait. Leur maître leur avait commandé la mort, et ils avaient obéi. Le bien et le mal n'entraient pas en ligne de comte. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas besoin de se poser de telles questions quand le seigneur des ténèbres leur donnait un ordre. La plupart d'entre eux n'avait même pas pensé que le sang de leur victime était beaucoup plus pur que le leur. C'était un ennemi, et c'était suffisant.

Severus retira son masque tout en marchant, il aurait voulu pouvoir simplement le jeter au loin et oublier. Un souhait idiot, et non celui qu'un homme comme lui pouvait s'autoriser, mais parfois... Il haussa les épaules, ne cherchant même pas à aller au bout de sa pensée.

Domus Archipater apparut clairement derrière la haute barrière, mais Severus ne considérait plus la maison de ses ancêtres comme belle depuis des années. De beaucoup de manières, il ne la considérait même plus comme sa _maison_ - parce que qu'est-ce qu'était une maison si ce n'était un endroit où on pouvait se détendre ? Domus Archipater, en dépit de son illustre histoire et des traditions de la famille Rogue, était une coquille vide. Une grande et luxueuse coquille, naturellement, mais une coquille tout de même. Elle n'était plus qu'un symbole. Il se sentait bien plus chez lui à Poudlard qu'il ne s'était jamais senti dans cette maison.

Il soupira. Encore quelques jours et le mensonge recommencerait, mais ce serait un soulagement de retrouver ce vieux mensonge. Au moins il y avait une signification dans son jeu de professeur, au moins il y avait un but. Ici, il était juste un Mangemort parmi d'autres à la solde du Seigneur des ténèbres, et aucun savon ne parviendrait à nettoyer le sang innocent qui souillait ses mains.

0000

Finalement, c'est un chapitre gai, vu la suite…Bientôt sur vos écrans : _le Vent des Ténèbres…. _


	17. Le vent des ténèbres

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice **

Sponsors officiels : **Alana Chantelune** (tu as raison, les derniers postages ont été plus rapides ; dès que je reçois le suivant, je poste), **Reira, Fée Fléau** (Oui, il est possible que Robin m'ait beaucoup influencée dans mon écriture, rien ne t'échappe, hein ?) **Thamril, Shima Shan **(on avance, on avance, mais est-ce que tu voyais ça comme ça ?),

Beaucoup ont réagi à mon avis : que le précédent est moins inquiétant que celui-ci… Mouarf, mouarf, mouarf… mais aimerait-on autant Robin si elle ne savait pas renverser les situations aussi vite ? Bon, on en reparle après la lecture ?

**Chapitre dix-sept : Le vent des ténèbres**

Le matin suivant, le petit déjeuner au Terrier était très agité. Deux jours après les élections et le lendemain de l'arrivée des lettres de Poudlard, les Weasley, les Potter et les Granger s'étaient organisés pour emmener leur progéniture sur le chemin de Traverse. Naturellement, ils auraient pu emmener leurs enfants chacun de leur côté, mais ils auraient tous fini ensemble de toutes façons. Il était donc bien plus facile de partir tous en même temps. Harry et Hermione étaient donc venus au Terrier sans leurs parents qui devaient aller travailler. Mais comme Arthur devait également se rendre au Ministère (lui et James étaient partis à l'aube pour rencontrer le premier ministre moldu), Sirius Black, formidable chaperon, était parmi les hôtes de Molly Weasley.

Pourtant, le petit déjeuner avec les Misfits était un désastre. Fred et George avaient essayé de mettre le feu aux cheveux de Hermione, mais en avaient été empêché par Ginny qui avait "accidentellement" renversé du jus d'orange sur les jumeaux qui s'étaient mis à hurler. Harry et Ron ignoraient leurs repas maintenant froids et jouaient avec les balles rebondissantes jamais immobiles de Harry, ajoutant encore à la folie qui régnait dans la cuisine du Terrier. Hermione, de son côté, s'intéressait aux méthodes sorcières pour cuisiner, et était probablement la seule personne calme dans la cuisine puisque Percy s'était sauvé depuis plus de vingt minutes.

Excepté Sirius. Il lisait la gazette du sorcier et mangeait calmement son bacon pendant que les enfants criaient, riaient et se faisaient des blagues.

"Tu savais," demanda-t-il à Molly les yeux toujours rivés sur le journal, "que Eric Dummingston est mort la nuit dernière?"

"Qui?" demanda Fred, la bouche pleine d'oeufs.

"Fred!" s'écria sa mère. "Ne parle pas la bouche pleine!"

"Oh, Maman. Tu n'y arrivera donc jamais?" se désola son frère jumeau. "Je suis Fred. Lui, c'est George!"

Sirius manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange alors que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel. "Vous n'en avez pas marre de faire toujours la même blague?"

"Non," répondirent-ils d'un air innocent.

Les yeux de Molly se plissèrent. "Fred, tiens toi correctement. Ne parle pas la bouche pleine – et ne mâche pas la bouche ouverte!"

"Oui, Maman." Clairement, les garçons savaient très bien quand il n'était pas utile de protester. En quelques secondes, le chaos repris, sauf pour Hermione, qui demanda :

"Ce n'est pas le vieux journaliste de la Gazette?"

Sirius lui fit un demi sourire. "Ouais." Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Molly de l'autre côté de la table et il vit qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il ne dirait pas. "Il est mort la nuit dernière."

"Comment?" Hermione, malheureusement, était trop intelligente pour son âge.

"Wah, Fred, regarde ça!" - l'interrompit Ron avec un grand sourire. Une des balles rebondissantes jamais immobiles rebondissait à toute vitesse entre le sommet d'une étagère et le plafond. Profitant de la diversion, Sirius feignit de ne pas avoir entendu Hermione.

"Ron, arrête cette chose!" ordonna Molly.

"Je vais la récupérer, Mme Weasley," déclara Harry en sautant sur une chaise pour essayer d'attraper la balle sous le regard des autres. Tout le monde le regardait sauf Hermione. Même s'il avait tenté de l'ignorer, ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur Sirius.

"Il a été tué, non?" demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Personne d'autre n'écoutait, mais même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il ne lui aurait pas menti. Sirius hocha la tête. "Oui."

"A cause de l'article?"

"Je pense," répondit-il doucement.

Hermione pâlit légèrement, mais elle acquiesça. Elle était courageuse et très intelligente, Sirius le savait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit l'amie de Harry. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'intelligence d'Hermione avait plus d'une fois tiré les Misfits de situations délicates, et Sirius était sûr qu'il y en aurait encore. Les garçons, naturellement, ne se doutaient pas de la chance qu'ils avaient de l'avoir, mais ça n'était pas vraiment étonnant. _Surtout à cet âge_. Hermione se pencha vers lui et chuchota, "ce n'est pas juste, hein?"

"Non," confirma Sirius. "Mais c'est pour ça que nous nous battons."

"Si la guerre n'est pas finie quand je sortirai de Poudlard alors -"

"Ron!" hurla Ginny, coupant Hermione, quand une balle rebondissante verte rebondit sur sa tête.

"Ce n'est pas moi!" protesta son frère.

"Désolé, Ginny," s'excusa Harry, rouge de confusion. Il avait réussi à faire descendre la balle rebondissante de l'étagère mais elle avait visiblement trouvé une autre cible. "C'est ma faute."

"Oh - _Ahh!_" Elle se pencha pour en esquiver une violette qui se dirigeait droit sur elle. "Ron!"

"C'était Fred!"

"Fred!"

"C'était George!"

"Vous ne me trompez pas, grands -"

"Ca suffit!" - les coupa Molly. "Accio balles rebondissantes jamais immobiles!"

Mais c'était une _très_ mauvaise idée. Molly poussa un petit cri quand les douze balles se dirigèrent vers elle sans ralentir le moins du monde. Elle parvint à en esquiver la plupart mais deux rebondirent sur sa tête et une troisième sur son épaule gauche. Puis, les douze balles continuèrent à rebondir joyeusement, créant un chaos sans précédent dans la cuisine de la famille Weasley. Les enfants hurlaient de rire alors que Molly grondait de colère ; faisant de grands gestes avec sa baguette, elle envoya des étincelles sur une balle jaune. Naturellement, elle rata sa cible et cassa un cadre photo. Molly s'apprêta à essayer une deuxième fois, mais Sirius l'arrêta en posant sa main gauche sur son bras. Elle lui jeta un regard assassin mais se radoucit en voyant le sourire de l'Auror.

"Laisse-moi faire." Il avait posé la gazette et avait pris sa baguette presque instinctivement. Il la pointa en direction des balles. "_Finite Exsilimultom!"_

D'un même mouvement, toutes les balles tombèrent sur le plancher, au grand soulagement de Molly. Les enfants gémirent. Puis Harry haussa les épaules.

"On se demandait comment les arrêter," commenta-t-il.

Sirius renifla. "Tu as pensé à lire le mode d'emploi?"

"Ben, euh,... papa l'a pris." Harry haussa les épaules. "Il a dit qu'on devait trouver tous seuls."

"Pas dans ma maison en tous cas!" protesta Molly ,alors que Sirius se retenait de rire. "Assez joué. Allez chercher vos listes. Nous partirons dès que ce désordre sera nettoyé."

-----------------

Julia transplana dans son appartement avec un _crac,_ jetant son masque et sa longue robe de Mangemort par terre en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. Un mois auparavant, elle s'était finalement décidée à acheter un appartement à Londres, elle restait trop de temps ici pour passer toutes ses nuits à l'hôtel. Ce n'était pas qu'elle manquait d'argent pour se le payer, c'était plutôt qu'elle voulait un endroit à elle pour se sentir "à la maison". Cinq jours avaient passés depuis qu'elle avait parlé à son frère, Lucius devait avoir relaté leur conversation au Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce que Voldemort ne lui avait pas ordonné ce qu'elle redoutait tant. Non, il avait abordé le sujet d'une autre manière.

Elle jeta une poignée de poudre verte dans le feu, espérant que personne ne l'observait. C'était certainement l'une des choses les plus stupides qu'elle n'ait jamais faite, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de trouver un moyen plus sûr d'accomplir sa mission.

Les flammes se colorèrent en vert, et, sans hésitation, Julia mis sa tête dedans et parla, ignorant le vertige habituel. Le monde pouvait tourner si ça lui faisait plaisir, elle avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire pour s'en inquiéter.

"Numéro douze, square Grimmauld," dit-elle rapidement, espérant qu'il était encore à la maison.

-------------

"Les invités d'abord," dit Molly en poussant Harry et Hermione en avant.

"Lequel?" demanda George innocemment alors que Hermione rougissait.

"Je n'ai jamais voyagé par le réseau de Cheminette," dit-elle nerveusement. "Je veux dire, j'ai lu des choses dessus mais..."

Sirius eut un petit rire et regarda Molly dans les yeux. Il parla calmement et sans emphase, mais il était sûr qu'elle avait compris. "Peut-être que je devrais y aller d'abord."

"Pourquoi - Oh." Elle rougit tout comme Hermione. "Oui. Evidemment."

Bien sûr Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser la poudre de Cheminette et n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Il avait son permis de transplanage depuis qu'il avait dix-sept ans et il avait toujours détesté voyager par le réseau cheminette. Mais il fallait être prudent. Même s'il n'y avait aucune raison qui pourrait pousser les partisans de Voldemort à viser Harry, et que personne ne savait qu'ils seraient sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, Sirius ne voulait pas risquer la vie des gens qu'il aimait. La pauvre Molly, quant à elle, n'était pas habituée à ça en dépit des années de guerre, et elle se sentait embarrassée de ne pas avoir pensé avant à la sécurité.

Il lui fit un rapide sourire avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche, plus par sécurité que par nécessité. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour transplaner (comme tous les Auror), mais aller au devant d'un danger potentiel sans sa baguette en main était l'une des nombreuses erreurs de novices que la moitié des Aurors qualifiait pour rire de "suicide involontaire."

Sirius apparut sur le chemin de traverse avec un doux pop, son regard se promena sur la rue à la recherche d'un danger éventuel. Tout avait l'air calme et les gens qu'il voyait vaquaient à leurs propres occupations. Un instant plus tard, Harry roula hors du feu, pulvérisant de la cendre partout et grognant. "Je vais tuer Fred et George!" cracha le filleul de Sirius.

"Pour quelle raison?" demanda Sirius en s'écartant un peu et en appuyant nonchalamment son dos contre le mur. Dans cette position, il pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait, et même si tout _semblait_ normal, il savait que ça pouvait changer en un instant. Il n'avait pas été formé à prendre des risques inutiles.

"Ils ont jeté des pétards mouillés du Dr. Flibuste avec moi dans la cheminée," grogna Harry.

"Oh." Sirius leva les sourcils. "Je n'avais jamais essayé. J'imagine que les résultats étaient intéressants?"

Harry renifla. "Répète un peu pour voir." Une expression machiavélique se dessina sur son visage. "Pourrons nous nous arrêter chez Gambol et Japes avant de rentrer?"

"Une revanche à prendre?"

"Ouf!"

Avant que Harry n'ait le temps de répondre, Hermione était tombée de la cheminée, couverte de suie et les cheveux en bataille. Harry se pencha vers elle en riant pour l'aider à se relever. "Tu en as mis du temps."

"J'ai du attendre que Mme Weasley arrête de crier après Fred et George assez longtemps pour éteindre le feu," répondit-elle en époussetant ses habits. "Les pétards ont fait un sacré désordre."

Harry renifla. "Bien fait pour eux."

"Harry!"

"Quoi?" Harry lui jeta un regard innocent derrière ses lunettes légèrement de travers qui rappela à Sirius le passé. Pendant un moment, il crut voir James et Lily quand ils étaient jeunes - mais non. Ces deux là se sentaient trop comme frère et sœur pour _ça_. Il sourit. _Lily et moi, peut-être, mais pas Lily et James_. _Ces deux-là ne seront jamais aveuglés par l'amour. _Sirius rit en essayant d'imaginer Harry tomber amoureux de Hermione mais il n'y arriva pas. De ce côté, Harry n'était pas du tout comme son père. Il ne tomberait pas amoureux de la fille intelligente – il choisirait la casse-cou.

Ginny roula hors du feu. "Désolé pour mes frères," dit-elle immédiatement. "Ils n'ont pas de limites."

"Oh, on l'avait déjà remarqué," répondirent d'une seule voix Harry et Hermione.

Ron, heureusement, sortit de la cheminée, suivi de Percy, qui parvenait, même couvert de suie, à garder son air digne et pompeux. Les jumeaux suivirent, ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en vouloir le moins du monde malgré le fait que leur mère, qui venait de transplaner, grognait encore de colère. Elle avait du être au milieu d'une phrase quand les jumeaux avaient sauté dans le feu.

"- vous avez intérêt à bien vous comporter sinon vous serez punis jusqu'à la rentrée!"

Fred et George échangèrent un regard calculateur, évaluant si ça valait la peine de supporter dix-huit jours sans blagues pour un coup d'éclat sur le chemin de Traverse. Molly, cependant, était bien plus intelligente que les jumeaux ne le pensaient.

"Ca veut dire pas de Quidditch!" siffla-t-elle.

Fred commença, "mais maman -"

"Nous devons jouer au Quidditch!" termina George.

"Oh vraiment?" les défia Molly, elle dévisagea ses fils avec les mains sur les hanches.

Fred acquiesça avec sincérité. "Nous essayons d'aider Ron pour qu'il devienne gardien cette année."

Percy leva les yeux au ciel avant que sa mère ne puisse répondre. "Evidemment," dit-il sèchement. "Et vos motivations sont toujours aussi pures que celles d'un nouveau né."

"En fait c'est vrai, Percy," répliqua Ron, volant au secours de ses frères. "Ils m'aident beaucoup."

"Quoi qu'il en soit conduisez vous bien sinon pas de Quidditch!" répliqua Molly avec fermeté, mais Sirius put voir qu'elle était heureuse de voir ses garçons turbulents aider leur plus jeune frère. Clairement, ça semblait être un événement rare dans la famille Weasley avant la création des Misfits - Sirius eut le sentiment que Ron avait longtemps été la victime des plaisanteries des jumeaux. Maintenant, pourtant, il était aussi un fauteur de trouble et cette situation était devenue familière.

_J'ai déjà vu ça_ ? Pensa-t-il en essayant de ne pas sourire d'un air affecté. _Ah, pauvre Molly. Nous on n'était que quatre. _

"On y va?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire, les yeux toujours attentifs au moindre danger. Sirius aurait été amusé d'assister au match Molly contre les jumeaux toute la journée mais ils avaient des courses à faire – sans compter le fait que Harry et Ron semblaient sur le point de partir si ils restaient là. _D'abord je suis un chaperon, et maintenant je suis un conciliateur,_ pensa-t-il avec ironie. _Où va le monde ?_

-------------

Remus retint un gémissement en voyant la pile et souhaita qu'ils changeraient d'avis. Il s'était attendu à ce que quelques étudiants ne reviennent pas, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ça se passerait comme ça. Lentement, il recommença à compter les lettres, se réprésentant l'image de chacun des élèves en même temps.

La fréquentation de l'école avait baissé de dix pour cent. Remus s'était attendu à deux ou trois pour cent, voir cinq - mais _dix_ ? Hormis Lee Jordan, il y avait sept autres étudiants qui ne reviendraient pas, le reste des enfants absents étaient des premières années - et le pire était qu'ils appartenaient pour la plupart à des familles impliquées dans la guerre _contre_ Voldemort. Ces parents auraient dû envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard pour défier la puissance croissante du Seigneur des Ténèbres... mais ils avaient peur. Une partie de lui pouvait comprendre la crainte, mais Remus ne pourrait jamais comprendre en quoi se cacher était utile.

Il soupira et frottant ses yeux fatigués. Remus dormait mal ces derniers temps et pour couronner le tout, il s'était transformé la nuit précédente et avait dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, il savait que ses rêves avaient été agités, et il avait le sentiment que quelque chose était sur le point de se produire. Ce sentiment était de plus en plus important depuis le début de l'été, peut-être en raison de sa proximité avec la fontaine et de l'absence des étudiants, mais aujourd'hui, son pressentiment était si fort qu'il avait envie de vomir - et ça ne lui était jamais arrivé après une transformation. Pourtant son estomac était noué, quelque chose allait se produire.

_Des hurlements. _

Il redressa brusquement la tête, Remus s'était assoupi sans s'en rendre compte et avait posé sa tête sur le bureau de chêne. Désorienté, il secoua la tête. Pendant un moment, son bureau avait ressemblé au chemin de traverse, et Remus mit un moment à se souvenir d'où il était.

Il soupira et prit une gorgée de son thé à présent froid. Apparemment, le thé ne l'aidait pas à rester réveillé et Remus détestait perdre le contrôle. Ca avait toujours des conséquences, et, étant donné son statut... particulier, ces conséquences n'étaient jamais plaisantes. Et c'était un euphémisme.

_Du feu. _

Il cilla et serra si fort sa tasse de thé dans sa main gauche qu'il l'entendit craquer. Rapidement, il posa la tasse sur sa soucoupe, et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Mais les flammes dansaient toujours devant ses yeux.

Elles n'étaient pas parties. Il ne rêvait pas. Il n'avait pas somnolé encore une fois. Non pas cette fois. _Mais est-ce que je dormais la première fois_ ? se demanda Remus le cœur battant. Ca faisait des semaines qu'il se disant que ses rêves n'étaient pas seulement des rêves, mais il n'avait jamais pu s'en souvenir assez longtemps pour songer à ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier. Il inspira. _Qu'essaye-tu de me dire_ ?

Dommage que la fontaine ne puisse pas répondre. Si la source infernale avait été capable de parler, ça l'aurait aidé à résoudre bien des problèmes - comme ses insomnies, son malaise, ses transformations différentes –

_Encore des cris._

Soudain, Remus se raidit inconsciemment sur sa chaise. Maintenant, il était parfaitement réveillé - et très étourdi. Même cinq mois après être entré dans la fontaine de puissance, il n'était pas habitué au vertige qui accompagnait les visions. Il s'était souvent demandé si les effets ne s'atténuaient pas, s'il pourrait un jour les contrôler comme il pensait que Dumbledore le faisait... mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir et plus personne à qui demander. Il n'y avait plus le temps d'y penser, non plus. Un tourbillon de couleurs brouilla sa vue et il crut qu'il allait perdre conscience, mais –

Des images traversèrent son champ de vision.

_La boutique de Florian Fortarôme brûlait. Les flammes sortaient par les fenêtres et les spectateurs étaient couverts de cendres et de fumée. Une sorcière aux cheveux noirs hurla quand sa chevelure prit feu, il fallut à son compagnon trois essais pour l'éteindre alors que son fils était paralysé de terreur. _

_Un rire. _

_Un tourbillon. _

_Des hurlements. _

Il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur des flammes

_De la fumée plein la rue, emportée par un vent surnaturel. Des débris projetés dans les airs s'écrasaient sur ceux qui essayaient de fuir les flammes. Un éclair. Une lumière verte. Le hurlement de douleur d'un homme. Des corps sans vie dans la rue. La mort partout. _

Son bureau sentait la fumée. Brûlait-il ? De la chair carbonisée.

Un éclair.

_Des silhouettes sombres avançaient vers le centre de la rue en riant. _

Il avait froid.

_Toutes les silhouettes étaient masquées, sauf une. Et ses yeux rouges brûlaient._

_Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se sauver prirent la seule option qui leur restait – la soumission. Les sorciers et les sorcières s'agenouillèrent devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Il continua à avancer, ignorant leur reddition. _

Si froid.

_Une lumière verte. Un éclair vert. La mort verte. _

_La marque des ténèbres brûlait dans le ciel. Un éclair. Quelque chose explosa. Une femme cria, il connaissait sa voix. Elle essayait de se dégager d'un bloc de pierre – pour quoi faire ? Son visage était caché, mais il voyait ses cheveux roux. Elle se tourna vers une porte ouverte, et cria encore –_

_"Sirius!" _

"Quoi?"

Effrayé, Remus sursauta sur sa chaise. Sa vision s'était brusquement dégagée, les images de mort, le feu, et le chemin de traverse avaient disparu pour faire place à Fumseck. Le phénix rouge et or s'était posé sur le bureau face à Remus et l'étudiait avec des yeux inquiets. Remus cilla et se rendit compte que c'était le doux chant de Fumseck qui l'avait libéré de la vision. Il expira en tremblant.

"Merci," dit-il tranquillement en espérant le penser. Est-ce que c'était comme ça que Dumbledore faisait face aux visions ? Fumseck avait-il été son gardien, celui qui le sauvait quand il s'enfonçait trop profondément ? Remus frissonna.

La tête du phénix tapait doucement son torse alors qu'il continuait à chanter. Lentement, le directeur lâcha la respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. "Je sais," soupira-t-il, souhaitant savoir ce qu'il venait de voir. Mais le bec de Fumseck heurta sa main.

"Que -?" commença Remus puis il comprit ce que son compagnon essayait de lui dire. Il y avait une tête dans son feu.

-------------

"Remus?"

"Bonjour?" lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en luttant pour rester calme. Dans quelques instants, elle n'aurait plus le choix... "S'il te plait sois là. S'il te plaît regarde cette fichue cheminée... _Remus_!"

Soudain le directeur de Poudlard s'accroupit devant elle, il était pâle et semblait surpris. Il y avait un phénix perché sur son épaule gauche. "Julia?"

"Oui!" Elle résista pour ne pas pleurer de soulagement - Julia ne pleurait jamais, mais à l'heure actuelle, elle était douloureusement tentée.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" Ses yeux bleus voyaient tout, elle le regarda. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en préambule.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va attaquer le chemin de Traverse -"

"Je sais," la coupa calmement Lupin, Julia sentit son coeur faire un bond.

"Comment?" Elle le fixa.

"Laisse tomber." Il secoua la tête, vaguement embarrassé et complètement épuisé. "Mais je sais qu'il va attaquer. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est quand il va le faire."

Quelle que soit la manière dont il l'avait appris, elle _savait _que Remus Lupin n'était pas un mangemort. Ni un traître, et ce n'était pas le moment de demander. Il savait mais n'en savait pas assez. "Il attaque en ce moment, Remus," dit rapidement Julia. "En ce moment. J'ai essayé d'appeler Sirius, mais il n'était pas chez lui - "

"Il est déjà parti," il s'interrompit quand elle commença à trembler, confirmant ses pires craintes. Le coeur de Julia se brisa.

"Nous devons faire quelque chose."

Lupin a secoué sa tête. "Non. _Je_ dois faire quelque chose – tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque."

"Mais -" Même si elle le savait, ça ne rendait pas l'acceptation plus facile.

"Laisse-moi y aller, Julia," dit tranquillement Remus. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé aimable, mais il y avait une fermeté dans sa voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue avant. "Plus vite je pars, plus vite ça sera fini. Fais-moi confiance."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, sachant qu'il avait vu combien ça lui coûtait de le faire. "J'ai confiance en toi. Bonne chance."

"Merci."

Puis il disparut, laissant Julia sortit à contrecœur sa tête du feu. Sa poitrine était si serrée qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, et ses mains tremblaient. Mais elle ne les regarda pas. Elle ne voulait pas les voir. _Pitié, faites qu'il s'en sorte,_ pria Julia. _Faites qu'aujourd'hui ne soit pas ce jour_. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le sauver - mais Remus avait raison. Et il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire que son intervention risquait bien plus de causer la mort de Sirius que de le sauver.

Julia Malfoy était une femme pleine de bon sens, et elle reconnaissait la vérité quand elle la voyait. Cependant, ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle la détestait moins.

-------------

"Tu es prête maintenant, Hermione?" s'impatienta Harry.

Ils étaient chez Fleuri et Bott depuis presque une heure, et son estomac commençait à gargouiller si fort qu'il était surpris que Mme Weasley ne puisse pas l'entendre de dehors où elle les attendait avec Ginny. Ron semblait sur le point de manger son exemplaire de _Combattre la magie noire_, et les jumeaux étaient prêts (et désireux !) à mettre quelque chose de désagréable dans le sac immense remplit de livres de Hermione si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Harry soupira. Hermione était une amie formidable, mais quand elle entrait dans une librairie, elle en avait pour une éternité. Même Sirius s'impatientait, mais peut-être était-ce parce que la jeune sorcière derrière le comptoir n'arrêtait pas de le draguer.

Harry eut un sourire affecté, il n'était pas vraiment désolé pour son parrain. A sa gauche, Ron s'agita, il fixait le dos de Hermione. Fred et George se dirigeaient vers la sortie, ayant probablement décidé que faire une blague à un autre Misfits n'était pas une bonne idée... ou du moins quand Mme Weasley était là.

"On peut aller chez Gambol et Japes après?" demanda Harry en se tournant vers Sirius.

"Après le déjeuner, promis", répondit son parrain.

Harry sourit. Il y avait des choses qu'il avait désespérément besoin de stocker avant la rentrée, dont certaines qu'il voulait cacher à Fred et George (Mme Weasley n'avait fait aucun commentaire au sujet de _son _comportement, en outre, elle n'était pas sa mère. Les parents de Harry n'avaient même pas essayé d'empêcher leur fils de faire des blagues).

"Bien. Je prends ces deux-là et on y va, " annonça Hermione.

Harry se sentit soulagé mais le sol trembla sous ses pieds. "Que -?"

"Couchez-vous!" cria Sirius en poussant Harry en avant. Il trébucha et tomba sur le ventre avant de savoir ce qui l'avait frappé.

Les livres tombèrent des étagères et heurtèrent comme des Cognards les clients qui crièrent de douleur. Fred en reçut un dans l'estomac et se plia en deux, mais son frère jumeau le tira au sol avant que l'étagère ne lui tombe dessus. Harry sentit l'odeur de la fumée et il entendit le cri de Mme Weasley.

"Sirius!"

0000

Suite de la météo (comme dirait Fée fléeu) dans le prochain : **L'orage éclate**


	18. L'orage éclate

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice **

Sponsors officiels : Chapeau bas à **Mnesyah **et** Stully** qui arrivent maintenant (Moi, je me dis régulièrement que je vais relire tout et corriger des coquilles et la longueur m'arrête !), **Ryan** qui veut de l'action devrait s'y retrouver….**Shima-san** qui a elle aussi des visions, se demande si elle doit préparer des kleenex, moi je conseille la bouteille d'oxygène - on est un peu en apnée à la fin… **Reira…** non, pas de répit… Espère, **Fée fléau**, espère, il ne reste plus que ça… niark

La communauté francophone pour Robin est sur mon profil…/c2/3957/3/0/1/…

**Chapitre dix-huit : L'orage éclate**

Il fut sur ses pieds avant même de l'avoir réalisé. Il tendit sa main gauche pour saisir la chemise de Harry par derrière tandis que sa main droite saisissait instinctivement sa baguette. Ignorant le cri de surprise et de protestation de son filleul, Sirius cria aux autres enfants.

"Venez!"

Ca n'était certainement pas plus sûr à l'extérieur de la librairie mais, au moins, le bâtiment ne s'effondrerait pas sur eux s'ils sortaient. Sirius remarqua vaguement que Fred tirait Ron et George Hermione, son esprit était trop occupé. Quelque chose allait mal, très mal – et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quoi. Pas pour l'instant... et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le découvrir. Rapidement, Sirius courut vers la porte d'entrée et la poussa avec tant de force que les charnières craquèrent. La porte heurta l'extérieur du mur avec fracas, mais il ne l'entendit pas.

A l'instant même où il se retrouva dehors, Sirius sut que le pire venait de se produire. Un vent fort balayait la rue, faisant voler sa robe autour de lui et fouettant ses cheveux. Des débris de pierre jonchaient la rue, des sorciers et des sorcières terrorisés essayaient de se cacher, quand ils ne hurlaient pas en regardant le ciel. Même Molly regardait en l'air, ne remarquant pas Ginny qui essayait de sortir de sous une poubelle à côté d'elle. A la place, elle regardait le ciel, pâle et tremblante. Elle n'avait même pas pris sa baguette, Sirius suivit son regard et frissonna.

La marque des ténèbres luisait dans le ciel.

Sirius s'immobilisa, manquant de faire trébucher Harry, dont il tenait le bras, sur les pieds de Ron. Il se concentra un moment et comprit beaucoup de choses – la magie envahissait l'air, il n'avait pas besoin de ses instincts d'Auror pour le sentir. Il comprit immédiatement que personne ne quitterait le chemin de Traverse tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'aurait pas décidé, le sort antitransplanage flottait comme un couvercle au dessus de leurs têtes. De plus, il se doutait que les cheminées avaient dû être bloquées, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas stupides. Il n'y avait aucune issue, aucune cachette.

Les gens hurlaient comme des fous, se sauvant dans la direction de Fleuri et Bott de l'autre côté du chemin de Traverse. Une foule terrifiée venait en direction de Sirius, essayant vainement d'échapper au massacre. Ils ne n'étaient pas capable de le combattre et fuyaient, car ils pensaient que personne n'oserait.

Il se retourna et attrapa l'épaule gauche de George. "Emmène les autres, fuyez," dit-il rapidement. "Courez et cachez-vous – vous connaissez mieux le Chemin de Traverse que ces gens. Ne sortez pas avant que votre mère ou moi ne vienne vous chercher."

"Mais -" commença George, le vent violent emporta ses paroles. Sirius le secoua et cria:

"Tu as compris ? Ne sortez sous aucun prétexte!" Sept paires d'yeux le agrandis par la colère le fixèrent. "_Sous aucun prétexte_!"

Fred se remit du choc quelques secondes avant son frère. "Venez!" cria-t-il, tenant toujours le bras de Ron. "On n'a pas de temps à perdre!"

Les six enfants se mirent à courir, seul Harry attendit une fraction de seconde de croiser le regard de son parrain. Pendant un instant, Harry sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose – il y avait une compréhension effrayante dans ses yeux verts, et Sirius se demanda soudain ce que Harry savait exactement - mais il n'avait pas le temps.

"Allez!" cria-t-il, et Harry se mit à courir.

Molly saisit son bras. Ses mains tremblaient, mais la droite tenait fermement sa baguette. "Où -?"

"Aucune importance!" Quatre sorciers terrifiés venaient vers eux.

"Mais -"

Il la coupa en criant - pas très poli, mais il n'avait pas le choix : "Non ! J'ai besoin que tu lèves le sort antitransplanage ! J'ai besoin que tu aides ces gens à sortir d'ici!"

"Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" demanda-t-elle avec appréhension. Sirius eut presque envie de rire, mais son visage était terriblement pâle et effrayé. Il s'écarta et parvint à lui faire un léger sourire.

"A ton avis ?"

"Sirius -"

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas quand la terreur dans la voix de Molly le stoppa. "Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça", chuchota Molly. "Sauve-toi."

Le sourire vint plus facilement cette fois, et les battements de son cœur résonnaient moins fort dans ses oreilles. Pendant un moment, Sirius se sentit presque triste. Mais il se sentait étrangement en paix avec lui-même face à ce qu'il devait faire. Doucement, il esquiva la main de Molly qui tentait de le retenir, son sourire s'adoucit.

"Je suis le seul à pouvoir," répondit Sirius.

Elle la regarda partir en courant.

--------------

"Dung!"

Remus entra précipitamment dans les quartiers privés du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal sans même frapper. Fletcher, qui était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil avec un vieux livre, sauta sur ses pieds, et laissa tomber son livre pour prendre sa baguette. L'ex-Auror se cogna dans la table basse en reculant, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Il trébucha mais sa baguette resta pointée droit sur Remus.

"Doucement, Dung," dit le directeur en levant lentement ses mains vides. "Nous avons un problème."

"Quoi ?" La peur dans les yeux de son ami disparut légèrement. Dung cilla. "De quoi tu parles ?"

"Voldemort attaque le chemin de Traverse."

Remus vit la peur dans les yeux bleus de Dung. "En ce moment ?"

"Oui," répondit-il en inspirant profondément. Il n'osa pas en dire plus, même à Fletcher. "Un ami m'a averti."

"Rogue?" essaya de deviner l'autre.

"Non. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Nous devons y aller."

"Bien." Heureusement, Dung en comprenait suffisamment pour ne pas demander pourquoi. Il savait qu'ils manquaient d'Aurors et avait déjà deviné où ils avaient basé leur quartier général. Avalon, après tout, n'était pas le plus accessible des endroits, même dans les meilleures années. Quand l'ex-Auror lui posa une question, en se dirigeant vers la porte, c'était déjà un plan de bataille : "Combien de Mangemorts sont avec lui ?"

"Pas la moindre idée."

Fletcher stoppa net. "Quoi?"

"On n'a aucun moyen de le savoir," s'excusa Remus. "Mais Sirius est là-bas."

"Merde."

Ensemble, ils se ruèrent hors des quartiers de Dung, et descendirent par l'escalier le plus proche. Grâce à sa connexion avec le château, Remus s'assura rapidement que les escaliers les emmèneraient en bas au lieu de les perdre dans les étages, mais les quartiers privés des professeurs étaient quand même loin de la sortie la plus proche du château. Heureusement, ils étaient encore jeunes et, même si la condition de Remus lui permettait de courir plus vite qu'un sorcier normal, Dung n'avait aucun problème pour le suivre. Il avait été Auror, et même s'il avait refusé de reprendre du service, Mondingus Fletcher continuait à entretenir sa condition physique.

Ils coururent en direction de la sortie du parc de Poudlard. Le moyen le plus rapide pour aller au chemin de Traverse était le transplanage (voyager par le réseau de cheminette depuis Poudlard était compliqué), mais il fallait pour cela quitter le parc de l'école. Ou du moins Fletcher devait le faire - Remus pensait que la fontaine lui permettrait de transplaner à Poudlard, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le vérifier et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se pencher sur cette théorie. Alors ils couraient aussi vite que possible à travers la pelouse bien entretenue en l'absence des élèves. Hagrid leur cria quelque chose mais Remus l'ignora.

Sirius avait besoin d'aide.

Il n'y avait aucune ligne physique délimitant la fin du parc mais tous les professeurs savaient où elle se trouvait. Sans échanger un seul mot, Remus et Dung stoppèrent net et levèrent leurs baguettes.

Rien ne se passa.

Ils échangèrent un regard effrayé. _Et s'il_... Remus n'osa même pas aller au bout de sa pensée.

"On a dû se tromper de quelques mètres," dit rapidement Fletcher. "On a dû faire une erreur."

Ils coururent une vingtaine de mètres plus loin et essayèrent encore.

Rien.

Dung jura, cette fois avec beaucoup de créativité. Mais ses yeux bleus étaient pleins de peur quand il se tourna vers Remus. "Il a jeté des sorts."

"Oui." Remus déglutit.

"Tu crois qu'il a aussi bloqué le réseau de Cheminette ?"

"Pas depuis ici," répondit le directeur en essayant désespérément de ne pas penser à ce que faisait Sirius tandis qu'ils perdaient du temps. Un instant, il pensa à appeler James – mais que pourrait faire James ? Même lui ne pourrait pas contacter les Aurors assez vite pour faire une différence. Seul Sirius pouvait le faire, et Remus avait le sentiment que son ami serait bien trop occupé pour y penser. De plus, chaque seconde qui passait était une seconde en plus durant laquelle son ami était en danger.

Et si le réseau de Cheminette était bloqué, personne ne pourrait se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse, sauf en partant de Poudlard qui n'avait jamais fait partie du réseau. Il y a bien longtemps, Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour que les cheminées de Poudlard puissent mener au réseau sans vraiment en faire partie, mais ça n'était pas facile de l'emprunter et ça n'était pas non plus fait pour aller vite. Et Remus n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

"Allons y."

Ils se remirent à courir.

--------------

Trois sorcières et deux sorciers (dont au moins quatre devaient être d'origine Moldue) étaient suspendus dans les airs et criaient quand Sirius arriva. Il n'était pas à plus de cinquante mètres de son ennemi mais son arrivée passa inaperçue car les Mangemorts étaient trop occupés à s'amuser à torturer leurs victimes. Des hurlements remplissaient la rue, permettant à Sirius de faire un rapide décompte de ses adversaires. Il était face à huit Mangemorts, mais ce qui l'inquiétait davantage c'était le nombre de sorcières et de sorciers recroquevillés autour d'eux. Personne ne se battait. Personne n'osait résister.

Voldemort riait.

Une des sorcières se tut abruptement – probablement morte, sinon pire. Mais ses quatre compagnons continuaient à souffrir, et Sirius fut écoeuré par le plaisir non dissimulé des Mangemorts. Ça ne l'étonnait naturellement pas, et il comprenait terreur que ça suscitait - mais il fallait les arrêter. Il fallait les arrêter maintenant.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra pour rassembler tout le pouvoir qu'il avait acquis au cours de ses années d'entraînement et celui qu'il possédait naturellement. Sirius leva sa baguette et hurla :

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Pris par surprise, les huit Mangemorts furent projetés en arrière et leurs huit baguettes volèrent en direction de Sirius. Il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de les attraper toutes, mais il fut soulagé de savoir qu'elles n'étaient plus dans des mains de leurs propriétaires. Il avait d'autres problèmes à régler, le silence s'abattit sur la rue maintenant que les victimes des Mangemorts s'étaient tues et étaient retombées au sol. S'il l'avait pu, Sirius les aurait aidées... mais deux yeux rouges le fixaient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'attendait pas à le voir là, réalisa Sirius, il sourit froidement. _Allons-y_... !

"Tu vas jouer comme ça toute la journée, Voldemort, ou tu vas te battre?" - le défia-t-il.

Le vent se calma alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avançait vers lui. Le calme de sa voix froide était inhumain. "Bien, bien... nous revoilà face à face, Sirius Black."

"C'est comme ça que ça commence." Son coeur battait en rythme dans sa poitrine, il était prêt. Sirius était conscient qu'ils avaient des spectateurs, des sorcières et des sorciers innocents qui étaient coincés là, à observer ce moment surréaliste, mais ils ne comptaient plus. _Il y a onze ans, qui aurait pensé que je serais ici?_ _Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelque chose comme ça arriverait._ Pourtant il était calme. Pas vraiment surpris.

_Tu le savais, Sirius. Depuis au moins cinq ans, tu le savais. _

"Tu vas mourir." Lentement, la baguette de Voldemort se leva, pointant le coeur de Sirius. "Tu vas mourir maintenant."

Sirius sourit. "Montre-moi."

Ils attaquèrent en même temps.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Extundo!"

Tous deux esquivèrent en même temps, mais alors que Sirius s'accroupit dans sa position de combat, il sut que quelque chose était différent. Voldemort semblait plus rapide, plus fort. _Quelque chose a changé_. Le lien d'Azkaban avait évolué, diminué. Il pouvait toujours sentir la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ne pourrait pas prévoir –

"Imperio!" tonna Voldemort.

"Protego!" Il ne voulait pas gaspiller son énergie à utiliser le vrai contre-sort de l'Imperium, un simple bouclier faisait l'affaire s'il était bien lancé. "Incendio!"

Voldemort détourna le jet de flammes. "Allez, Black!" Il rit. "J'attendais mieux venant de toi!"

"Je m'échauffe", répliqua Sirius.

"Très drôle, Sirius. Et tout à fait décevant", rétorqua l'autre avec mépris. Sa confiance était déstabilisante. "Si tu veux faire face à Lord Voldemort, tu vas devoir être plus rapide."

"Je suis encore vivant, non ?" riposta Sirius. "Malgré tes efforts pour me tuer."

"Oh, oui. Pour le moment." Sa baguette bougea. "Endoloris."

Un éclair. Sirius esquiva et riposta presque sans viser. "Everbero!"

Le sort d'éjection fut paré avec une facilité ridicule. "Debullum!"

"Capitiscindo!"

Le sort envoya une pluie d'étincelles dans toutes les directions. Le duel devenait plus rapide et les sorts fusaient si vite qu'il n'avait plus le temps de penser, et encore moins de parler. La moitié des sorts n'était pas dite à voix haute, au mieux ils étaient simplement murmurés – c'était le même duel qu'à Azkaban mais en plein jour, devant des dizaines de personnes. A la droite de Sirius, les portes de Gringotts gisaient, encore fumantes sur les marches, la rue était envahie de pavés et de réverbères pliés. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, les Mangemorts à terre se relevèrent.

Et un sort traversa son bouclier.

"Venderum!"

Le sort de magie noir frappa le torse de Sirius et le projeta contre un lampadaire. Le choc lui fit presque lâcher sa baguette et il entendit ses côtes se casser. Roulant instinctivement vers la gauche et luttant pour reprendre son souffle, Sirius n'eut pas le temps de bloquer le sort suivant.

"Endoloris!"

Il hurla, et seul l'entraînement lui permit de ne pas lâcher sa baguette alors que la douleur se répandait dans tout son corps. Le même entraînement le poussa à rouler encore pour atteindre sa cible. "Vindireperio!"

Sirius doutait que quelqu'un ait déjà osé jeter le sort de torture au Seigneur des Ténèbre, mais si Voldemort en fut étonné, il le cacha bien. Le sort ne le toucha pas, évidemment - Voldemort était bien trop rapide pour ça – mais ce fut une bonne distraction. Elle offrit à Sirius de précieuses secondes pour se remettre debout, il posa son bras gauche contre son torse pour essayer d'évaluer combien de cotes étaient cassées. _Trois. Merde_. Voldemort, de son côté, s'était tourné vers un Lucius Malefoy prêt à intervenir.

"Maître?" disait Malefoy.

"Il est à moi," répondit-il. "Allez surveiller les cheminées", commanda-t-il. "On va avoir de la compagnie."

Un frisson glacé parcourut le corps de Sirius. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé de savoir que de l'aide était en chemin, pourtant... qui était-ce ? Et comment Voldemort le savait-il ? Les huit Mangemorts se dirigèrent vers les cheminées pour arrêter ses alliés, Sirius eut un mauvais pressentiment. _Quelque chose ne va pas._

--------------

"Hagrid!" cria Dung alors qu'ils couraient en direction du château, et manquèrent de foncer dans le demi géant qui sauta en l'air sous l'effet de la surprise.

"Professeur Fletcher, vous -"

"Pas le temps," le coupa immédiatement Remus en lui saisissant le bras. "Appelle le Ministère et dis-leur d'envoyer des Aurors au chemin de Traverse."

"Pour -"

"Voldemort est là-bas, Hagrid!" aboya Dung. "Appelle James _maintenant_!"

Ils n'attendirent pas sa réponse et se remirent à courir vers le bureau de Dung. Il y avait des cheminées dans tous les bureaux des professeurs, mais celui de Dung était le plus proche, particulièrement quand le château coopérait. Et quand un directeur était désespéré, le château ne jouait aucun tour. Le lien était là, encore renforcé par le pouvoir de la fontaine - Remus et Dung arrivèrent au bureau de Fletcher en un temps record, ils ouvrirent la cheminée tout en courant.

En trois pas rapides, l'ex-Auror arriva à la cheminée tandis que Remus fermait la porte. Sans hésitation, Dung saisit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et la jeta dans le feu.

"Tu sais qu'ils seront beaucoup plus nombreux que nous," dit-il calmement.

La peur avait presque totalement quitté ses yeux, et Remus n'avait jamais vu Dung Fletcher si calme, si concentré. Il ne l'avait pas bien connu avant sa capture, mais le directeur comprit qu'il se trouvait face à l'Auror que Dung avait été par le passé, l'homme qu'il avait été enterré sous la souffrance et les souvenirs douloureux. Pendant trois années, Fletcher s'était caché de son passé. Maintenant, pourtant, il semblait se souvenir de l'homme qu'il avait été.

Ils auraient besoin de cet homme aujourd'hui.

"Je sais," dit tranquillement Remus. "Mais avons-nous le choix?"

Dung hocha la tête. "Pas vraiment."

"Allons-y."

--------------

Il fit un effort pour se redresser, écartant son bras de son torse. _Je ne montrerai pas la moindre faiblesse. Pas avant lui._ Sirius inspira et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air effrayé. Il se rendait intensément compte des nombreux yeux fixés sur lui, il ne pouvait pas ne pas voir tous ces sorciers qui le regardaient de loin. Ils avaient arrêté de fuir pour regarder le duel, et des douzaines d'yeux le regardaient avec espoir... _Aucune faiblesse. Pas comme ceci_. Redressant ses épaules, Sirius adopta une position de duel plus classique. Ce n'était plus le moment de provoquer et de tenter, ce n'était pas le type de duel qu'il avait mené avant. Sirius cria :

"Finissons-en!"

Voldemort rit. "Tu es prêt à mourir, Sirius Black?"

"Fais de ton mieux."

"Oh, je vais le faire!" Un long mouvement de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres envoya un sort bleu vert sur l'Auror, alors que Sirius l'esquivait en sautant vers la droite, le sort le suivit et chercha à l'envelopper dans une sphère glaciale semi translucide. Un vent glacial le fouetta, plaquant ses robes contre sa peau. Sa baguette devint froide comme un glaçon entre ses doigts, et la tenir lui faisait si mal qu'il l'aurait lâchée s'il avait pu. Un sort de bouclier classique ne suffit pas à dissiper la sphère, même le sort de bouclier le plus puissant que les Aurors connaissaient n'en viendrait pas à bout. Finalement, Sirius se concentra et dissipa la sphère avec une vague de puissance pure, le rire moqueur de Voldemort s'arrêta.

Sirius fit un sourire sinistre en regardant le froid disparaître. _Alastor Maugrey m'a enseigné cela, bâtard_, pensa-t-il amèrement. _Et je me souviendrai de lui quand tout ça sera fini._ Il ne prit pas la peine de dire à haute voix son prochain sort, Sirius utilisait maintenant une magie plus profonde, dangereuse en duel mais extraordinairement puissante. Maugrey l'avait fait parfois et lui avait enseigné comment faire - mais son Mentor lui avait dit de ne pas l'employer tant que la situation n'était pas vraiment désespérée.

_Je dirais qu'elle l'est, Alastor. _

Un vortex de feu sortit de nulle part et s'enroula autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les flammes crépitaient et grondaient, mais Sirius ne sentit aucune odeur de brûlé et bondit une fraction de seconde avant que Voldemort ne se libère du feu. Immédiatement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeta un sort mortel en direction de Sirius, mais l'Auror était déjà en mouvement, jetant tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête.

L'avantage de jeter des sorts sans les dire était qu'on pouvait les lancer beaucoup plus vite, et Sirius n'était pas assez idiot pour mener ce duel avec des moyens classiques. Des centaines de sorcières et de sorciers étaient morts en essayant, et même le duel d'Azkaban avait été tout sauf normal. Il jeta ainsi trois sorts les uns après les autres, espérant qu'au moins un traverserait les défenses de Voldemort. Un moment plus tard, Sirius en jeta un quatrième : un Reductor juste après le sort de conjonctivite, un sortilège d'éjection et un sort de marteau. Toujours en courant, il observa les sorts se diriger vers Voldemort. _Bien, ça a marché quand Dumbledore a affronté Grindelwald, _pensa Sirius, espérant que ce Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais lu les études de cas des Aurors.

Soit il les avait lues, soit Voldemort était vraiment rapide - il dévia les trois premiers d'un mouvement méprisant de sa baguette, et évita le Reductor de Sirius. Pourtant, il faillit traverser ses boucliers, faisant sourire légèrement Sirius - jusqu'à ce qu'un sort manque de le toucher en plain visage.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Il l'esquiva, espérant être assez rapide pour éviter les deux sorts. Les pavés éclatèrent à sa gauche alors qu'il plongeait à droite, soudain Voldemort reprit son attaque. Il roula dans sa position de combat, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter tous les sorts qui venaient droit sur lui. Non loin derrière lui, la boutique de Florian Fortarôme explosa, et il entendit plusieurs personnes crier. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de regarder, ni même de s'en inquiéter. Sirius était parvenu à arrêter tous les sorts qui l'avaient attaqué, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de riposter, même quand il utilisait la magie profonde et silencieuse, Voldemort était trop rapide.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Sirius saisit finalement sa chance et leva sa baguette. "Suffocoum!"

C'était un risque calculé mais il savait qu'il lui en cuirait. Un sort d'éjection traversa son bouclier et le frappa en plein torse, Sirius fut projeté en arrière. Cette fois, il eut assez de chance pour tomber par terre mais l'impact lui fit voir trente six chandelles alors que Voldemort bloquait son attaque avec une extrême facilité. Sirius roula désespérément, et vit un éclair vert frapper le sol à l'endroit précis où sa tête avait été l'instant d'avant.

Ses côtes cassées le faisaient souffrir, il se releva et envoya sa riposte. "Avada Kedavra!"

Au loin, il entendit un cri de terreur. Ca lui fit plaisir de voir Voldemort reculer, mais il aurait été trop facile de finir la guerre simplement comme ça. La puissance revint vers lui et Sirius l'évita seulement pour être frappé par un sort Impedimenta au moment même où il réalisait que le précédent avait été un leurre. Il chancela, il avait du mal à tenir sur ses pieds et avait l'impression de se déplacer sous l'eau. Il ne pouvait pas bouger assez vite pour éviter l'Endoloris.

Sirius cria en faisant quelques pas hésitants. Il tomba sur des gravats et rebondit dessus avant d'atterrir par terre. La douleur se répandit dans son dos, il hurla encore plus fort. Malgré tout, son esprit d'Auror entendit un de ses os se casser mais il ne chercha pas à deviner lesquels. Alors qu'il heurtait le sol, son corps fut pris de convulsions et pendant un moment, Sirius ne sentit plus que la douleur. Sa vision menaçait se s'obscurcir et le brouillard envahissait son cerveau déjà tendu, il n'y avait plus que la douleur. Plus que les ténèbres. Plus que... _Non_ ! Il roula désespérément, incapable de respirer au travers de son agonie.

Le sort le suivit.

"Econtra Cruci!" haleta Sirius, luttant pour parler malgré le poids horrible qui pesait sur son torse. Mais rien ne se produisit. Rien du tout.

Le sort de torture était un des plus durs à bloquer, mais Sirius avait été formé pour le faire, et pour le faire à chaque fois... sa baguette trembla et son corps eut un sursaut. Il n'avait pas la concentration, aucune concentration... _Pas comme ceci_.

"Vindereperio!" beugla-t-il, mettant toute sa force dans ce sort tout simple. Ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné la première fois fonctionna la seconde et la douleur étouffante le quitta immédiatement quand le sort se répercuta sur celui qui l'avait lancé.

Voldemort hurla de douleur.

--------------

"Le chemin de Traverse!"

Le cri résonna dans les oreilles de Remus alors qu'il était englouti par le vortex multicolore du réseau de cheminette. Pourtant, le voyage ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'un battement de coeur, quand il sortit de la cheminée publique à côté du Chaudron Baveur, Dung l'attendait. L'ex-Auror était tapi contre le mur de gauche avec sa baguette à la main, il semblait calme - mais son visage marqué était tendu.

"Quelqu'un vient," dit Fletcher.

Remus remarqua que sa baguette était arrivée dans sa main. "Tu es sûr?"

Le professeur de Métamorphose lui jeta un regard qu'il réservait habituellement aux étudiants particulièrement désobéissants (souvent des Serpentards), mais Remus haussa les épaules en réponse. Ses oreilles sensibles avaient du mal à s'accommoder au bruit et à l'agitation qui envahissait le chemin de Traverse – des cris résonnaient, amplifiés par le grondement des flammes qui consumaient les bâtiments. Ses visions avaient été assez violentes, mais Remus n'avait pas pensé que ça serait à ce point. Les bruits, les images, les odeurs terribles de chair brûlée... c'en était trop pour les sens d'un loup-garou, particulièrement lorsqu'il venait de se transformer. Et sa connexion avec la fontaine rendait tout ça encore plus difficile, encore maintenant, il sentait les visions se préparer au fond de son cerveau. Quelque chose d'important se préparait –

_La marque des ténèbres dans le ciel_

_Un hurlement de douleur, la marque des ténèbres sur un avant-bras ensanglanté –_

_Deux paires d'yeux, une rouge, une bleue, se regardant avec une haine mortelle. _

Pris d'un vertige, Remus chancela, serrant désespérément sa baguette et luttant pour se débarrasser de la vision. _Laisse-moi tranquille_ ! - ordonna-t-il à la Fontaine. _Je n'ai pas le temps_ !

Par miracle, les visions obéirent à sa commande, et laissèrent Remus, il se sentit étrangement vide. Soudain, il sentit le froid. _Qu'attends-tu de moi_?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

"Tout à fait sûr," répondit sinistrement Dung à la question que Remus avait déjà oubliée. "J'ai lancé un sort de détection de magie noire et il y a au moins trois Mangemorts qui approchent. Peut-être plus."

Fletcher était arrivé par la cheminée trente secondes avant Remus, pourtant il était parvenu à évaluer la situation et identifier les menaces les plus immédiates. Et il avait fait tout ça sans ciller, reculer ou hésiter.

L'Auror était de retour.

"Tiens-toi prêt," dit-il durement. "Ils viennent par ici."

0000

La suite s'appelle « Le commencement »… juste pour dire que l'apéritif vient de finir… niark, niark….


	19. ça commence

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice **

**Sponsors officiels : Petite saki, Kiri, Kalou, Mnesyah, Alana Chantelune, Fée fléau, Siri, Salem le chat, Ryan, Shima-chan, Reira…**

**Chapitre dix-neuf : ça commence**

"Comme vous pouvez le voir, cette situation est le parfait exemple de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire quand vous êtes seul contre trois personnes", expliqua Bill Weasley. "Au lieu de se replier pour rejoindre ses alliés, Alastor Maugrey s'est précipité à la rencontre d'Avery, Vablatsky, et Madley. Dans son cas, la tactique a fonctionné ; Maugrey a tué Vablatsky et Madley avant qu'Avery ne s'échappe. Cependant, si son élève n'avait pas été capable de retenir Rosier et Dolohov pour le couvrir, la tactique aurait échoué."

Ses yeux parcoururent les vingt candidats. Weasley croisa les bras et arqua un sourcil roux. "Qu'est ce qu'il faut en retenir ?"

Immédiatement, Jason Deauclaire leva la main. Aussi brillant, désagréable et de sang pur qu'il était, Jason était toujours le premier. Il répondit avec un sourire radieux quand Weasley l'y invita, ses dents parfaites brillèrent quand il ouvrit la bouche. "Toujours avoir quelqu'un pour couvrir ses arrières, monsieur."

"Bien." Weasley acquiesça, mais Tonks lui trouva un air plus ou moins mécontent. "Autre chose ? Smeltings."

"Ne pas s'éloigner de ses alliés", répondit immédiatement Horace. Il était presque aussi timide que Jason était exubérant et se portrait rarement volontaire en classe. Pourtant Horace répondait toujours correctement quand il était interrogé, et Tonks savait que le sorcier potelé était bien plus intelligent qu'il n'en avait l'air.

"Oui. Si Maugrey n'avait pas pu compter sur son nouvel élève, il serait mort," confirma l'instructeur. "Dans la bataille, vous devez parfois -"

"Bill!"

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec tant de violence qu'elle heurta le mur et Tonks crut entendre ses charnières craquer. Elle sursauta, tout comme la plupart de ses camarades de classe remarqua-t-elle - mais elle ne prêta pas plus d'attention à leur surprise. Hestia Jones se précipita dans la salle, ses cheveux noirs volaient derrière elle comme une cape sombre et froissée. L'instructrice d'ordinaire froide était pâle et inquiète ; ses yeux bruns étaient exorbités.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Weasley. Son beau visage était toujours calme, mais Tonks vit sa main droite aller vers sa poche, assurément pour saisir sa baguette.

"Voldemort", haleta Jones, Tonks sentit son cœur se soulever. Les autres candidats se tendirent, Jones reprit son souffle abruptement. Elle continua plus calmement. "Il attaque le chemin de Traverse."

"Maintenant?" Même si sa question sortit précipitamment, Weasley semblait calme.

"Maintenant."

D'une certaine manière, Tonks ne fut pas vraiment surprise de voir que Weasley se contentait de ciller de surprise. Plusieurs de ses camarades de classe jurèrent et quelques uns sursautèrent sur leurs sièges. Mais les deux Aurors le remarquèrent à peine, ils se regardaient avec un air sinistre. Tonks ne put qu'espérer pouvoir _sembler_ aussi calme qu'eux, mais son coeur s'emballait et son souffle était rapide. _Le chemin de Traverse_. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire... Toutes ces personnes innocentes ! Tonks savait que Voldemort n'en épargnerait pas une. Son but était de créer la terreur, de massacrer, d'assassiner et de torturer jusqu'à ce que plus personne n'ose résister. _C'est contre ça que nous nous battons,_ pensa-t-elle sombrement. _C'est pour ça que nous prenons tant de risques_. Jones continua :

"Frank vient d'appeler." Son visage avait une gravité que Tonks ne lui avait jamais vue avant. "Toi, Kingsley, et moi devons transplaner là-bas dès que possible."

Weasley pâlit. "Très bien."

"Nous pourrions -" Jason Deauclaire était debout.

"Non." Le coupa Weasley d'une voix froide. Ses yeux bleus balayèrent la classe. "Melle Tonks, vous êtes responsable jusqu'à ce qu'un instructeur revienne."

"Moi -" _Moi_?

"Tous les cours sont annulés. Veuillez à maintenir l'ordre et la sécurité. Étudiez", la coupa-t-il, puis il se tourna vers Jones tandis que Tonks était encore abasourdie. "En route."

Tous deux se ruèrent dehors sans un mot, laissant Tonks fixer l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus et ses camarades la dévisager elle. De longs moments passèrent, ils gardaient le silence, choqués, puis les candidats commencèrent à échanger des regards vides - puis leurs regards revinrent vers Tonks.

Elle haussa les épaules, incertaine de savoir quoi faire. "Moi ?"

--------------

Le magasin de chaudrons explosa, projetant sur eux des débris de métal en fusion et des briques. Fletcher jura et fit un écart tandis que Remus reculait, se réfugiant dans le bâtiment qui abritait la cheminée. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes mais Remus soupira presque de soulagement, ces moments, même s'ils étaient courts, semblaient toujours trop longs. Quand la fumée se dissipa, cinq silhouettes masquées apparurent devant eux, à quelques mètres seulement de la boutique de l'Apothicaire. A en juger par leurs silhouettes, Remus devina que deux d'entre eux étaient des sorcières et que les autres trois autres étaient des sorciers, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Le chef, cependant, ressemblait fortement à Bellatrix Lestrange, et Remus espéra se tromper. Cinq baguettes se levèrent.

Ils n'avaient plus le temps.

"Attention!"

Dung lui saisit le bras et le tira plus loin, mais il y avait des moments où être un loup-garou pouvait se révéler utile, ses réflexes étaient bien plus rapides que ceux d'un être humain. Remus se jeta à terre quand Bellatrix Lestrange cria :

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Dung répliqua immédiatement avec un sort d'éjection, mais Bellatrix – c'était bien elle – l'évita avec facilité. Plusieurs de ses compagnons ripostèrent, mais le bouclier conjuré à la hâte de Remus arrêta leurs sorts. L'instinct poussa le directeur à leur lancer un Reductor, et il vit avec une satisfaction étonnante quand le sort frappa Narcissa Malfoy à la jambe droite, le sang gicler. Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Il n'avait pas deviné qui était le Mangemort le plus mince avant de l'entendre crier, mais il la reconnut à sa voix et la vit se sauver dans un bâtiment vide, laissant une traînée de sang dans son sillage.

Quatre contre deux, pensa Remus sinistrement. _C'est mieux, mais c'est toujours mauvais. _

"Diffindo!" cria Dung, essayant de couper le second Malfoy en deux. Cependant, l'effort fut vain, Lucius Malfoy avait toujours été rapide et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception. Le Mangemort expérimenté esquiva facilement, mais marcha droit dans la trajectoire du sort de Remus.

"Conteracio!"

Malfoy fit un vol plané et s'écrasa sur le pavé de la rue. Remus grimaça froidement en esquivant un sort de confusion lancé par son collègue - _Flint?_ – il se choisit une nouvelle cible. _Flint_. Lui et Dung frappèrent en même temps.

"_Incendio!"_

"_Offenvox!"_

Flint parvint à éviter le sort d'incinération de Remus, mais pas le sort de frappe de Dung. Le petit Mangemort poussa des cris de douleur, sautant dans tous les sens pour dissiper les effets du sort. Mais Remus n'avait pas le temps d'observer ses singeries, il y avait encore d'autres mangemorts.

Malheureusement, l'un d'eux frappa en premier. "Endoloris!"

"Dung!" cria Remus, mais c'était trop tard - son compagnon s'effondra en hurlant, frappé par le sort de torture de Bellatrix. Remus esquiva un sort de paralysie de Mulciber, le compagnon de crime de Flint, et lança un autre sort dans l'espoir de distraire Bellatrix.

Il la manqua et Dung continua de crier.

Remus jura. "Vexameum!"

Bellatrix cria quand le sort la frappa, son corps était secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Et alors la chance lui sourit ; elle laissa tomber sa baguette. Remus jeta immédiatement un autre sort, mais elle parvint à rouler au loin alors que Dung se relevait, ses yeux bleus assombris par la douleur et les souvenirs.

"_Finite Incantatem!"_ - aboya Bellatrix, toujours sans baguette, mais pourtant - _enfer_, Remus était inquiet. _Elle y arrive_ – la baguette de Bellatrix sauta dans sa main, et Remus se jeta sur elle sans réfléchir.

--------------

Un bruit sourd fit trembler le sol et Molly sursauta. Elle avait prudemment sauté de côté quand cinq Mangemorts étaient passés en courant devant elle, elle était maintenant cachée à l'intérieur de l'animalerie magique. Molly savait qu'elle n'était pas une guerrière. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre un Mangemort seul, alors cinq ! Si elle aurait pu réussir à les retenir quelques secondes, elle aurait très certainement fini tuée. Les combattre n'était pas de son ressort, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Molly avait vu les enfants se précipiter dans la boutique de Quidditch mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et était rongée par l'inquiétude. Elle priait pour qu'ils soient en sécurité, mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire. Sirius l'avait chargée de démanteler barrières antitransplanage, et elle devait le faire. Si elle ne le faisait pas, encore plus de gens mourraient, et Sirius Black serait parmi eux, elle le savait. Molly n'était pas bête. Elle savait où il était allé et face à qui il se trouvait.

Et elle voyait très bien la marque verte qui luisait au dessus de leurs têtes malgré la fumée.

"Réfléchis," chuchota Molly pour elle-même. "Réfléchis."

Elle fit un effort pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Quelques sorts de diagnostic lui révélèrent comment avaient été posées les barrières, elles étaient soigneusement entrelacées et avaient été conçues pour qu'un seul sort ne puisse pas les faire céder toutes. Les Mangemorts étaient certes doués, et ils travaillaient bien - mais les mois qu'elle avait passés avec Lily et le groupe Licorne avaient enseigné à Molly la finesse dont ils manquaient. Malheureusement, le démantèlement des barrières prendrait du temps – du temps qu'elle n'avait pas.

Levant sa baguette, Molly se mit au travail.

--------------

"Il y a des barrières antitransplanage," dit Kingsley Shacklebolt au moment où Hestia et Bill surgirent dans la zone de transplanage secondaire d'Avalon.

Hestia jura, et Bill sentit son cœur se glacer. Un long moment passa avant qu'il ne se sente capable de parler, et même à ce moment, sa voix fût sombre même pour ses propres oreilles. "Qu'est-ce qu'on sait?"

"Remus Lupin a été averti de l'attaque," répondit Kingsley. "Lui et Dung Fletcher sont en route pour le chemin de Traverse en ce moment - Lupin a alerté le Ministre avant de partir et le Ministre a prévenu Frank. Frank, naturellement, a appelé ici."

_Le seul jour où Frank était à la maison avec sa famille_... Bill se retint de crier. Et naturellement, Avalon n'était pas reliée au réseau de Cheminette. Les seules cheminées de l'île ne servaient qu'à la communication, et les rendre utilisables pour voyager prendrait des jours, voir des semaines. _Que faisaient les anciens quand ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner_ ? Se demanda Bill, anéanti. _Ils nageaient_ ? Soudain, les questions de sécurité perdirent leur importance.

"Combien il y a de Mangemorts?" demanda Hestia.

Kingsley secoué la tête. "Frank ne savait pas. Le chemin de Traverse est complètement isolé."

"Mince," souffla Bill. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la mission à venir –penser aux risques ou au passé était dangereux_. Concentre-toi, Weasley_ ! S'ordonna-t-il. _Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur !_

"C'est de pire en pire," dit tranquillement Kingsley.

"Oserais-je demander pourquoi?" Pour la première fois, Hestia semblait réellement effrayée.

"Sirius Black est là-bas."

"Il est...?" Bill laissa sa question en suspens. Il n'osait pas finir, ne voulait pas y penser - et pourtant il se souvenait du raid d'Azkaban, il avait vu Sirius avancer dans ce couloir et faire l'impossible. En ce jour mémorable, il avait vu l'homme qui avait été prisonnier de Voldemort pendant dix ans faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et survivre. Bill n'avait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse faire cela, pas après sa propre expérience... et Sirius Black était leur seul espoir.

"On ne peut pas savoir," répondit Kingsley, il déglutit.

Hestia grogna. "Pas avant que nous soyons là-bas en tous cas."

"Frank va venir?"

"Dès qu'il pourra."

"Alors allons-y maintenant," s'exclama Hestia en levant sa baguette. "Je ne supporte pas d'attendre, ça m'énerve."

Kingsley lui fit un petit sourire. "Tout t'énerve, Hestia."

"Finissons-en," déclara Bill, décidé.

Mais rien ne se passa.

"Merde!" Le juron de Hestia ne changea rien. Ils étaient toujours coincés.

--------------

Des sorts frôlaient Remus de tous les côtés alors qu'il courait mais, par miracle, aucun ne le toucha. Il y avait échappé de justesse plus d'une fois, et il sentait comme une brûlure sur sa jambe droite - mais peut-être qu'être poursuivie par un loup-garou affaiblissait Bellatrix Lestrange. L'habituelle précision de ses tirs lui faisait défaut, et pendant un court instant Remus crut voir de la crainte dans ses yeux bleus.

_Des Détraqueurs dans les cachots de Poudlard…_

Il fit un faux pas.

"Avada Kedavra!" hurla-t-elle.

Il ne fut sauvé que par les réflexes rapides du loup. Remus se jeta de côté, et roula dans une position accroupie qui lui rappela douloureusement Sirius – _pitié, faites qu'il aille bien_ - il conjura un bouclier original que Lily lui avait montré et arrêta le sort.

Non loin derrière lui, Dung se battait avec Mulciber et Flint - mais où était passé Malefoy ? Remus voulut regarder par dessus son épaule pour chercher le quatrième Mangemort, mais alors le sort de décapitation de Bellatrix manqua de le guillotiner et il dut reporter son attention sur elle.

Au moment où il prit cette décision, un sort le frappa dans le dos. Remus tomba en avant et atterrit à plat ventre. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et brouilla sa vision – quand il heurta le sol, Remus fut incapable de se concentrer ni sur Bellatrix, ni sur Lucius. Soudain, leur présence, leurs sorts, semblaient tout à fait injustifiés. Sans signification. Sans importance. Et il avait presque oublié pourquoi il était là.

Ses oreilles sensibles captèrent des cris. _Sirius _!

Il y avait des moments où le loup était une malédiction, mais d'autres où il était une bénédiction. Comme maintenant.

Remus sauta sur ses pieds comme Bellatrix faisait un pas curieux dans sa direction, encore deux pas en avant et ils seraient presque face à face. Ainsi, au moment où il leva sa baguette, il était sûr de l'avoir. "Stupéfix!"

Bellatrix tomba et Remus sauta par-dessus son corps. Il se retourna et envoya un sort rapide en direction de Lucius Malefoy, mais il le manqua et parvint de justesse à éviter d'être rôti vivant par le sort d'incinération du Mangemort. Remus l'évita rapidement, mais calcula mal son coup et son pied droit buta sur le corps de Bellatrix, il tomba. Cet accident, cependant, lui sauva la vie, un éclair vert passa au dessus de lui.

_"Je vais devoir te trahir."_

_"Tu es fou ? Accepte l'offre tant que tu peux encore!" _

Un nouveau cri de douleur déchira l'air. Malefoy se retourna soudain et se mit à courir en direction du carrefour avec l'allée des Embrumes.

--------------

"Maintenant !" - cria soudain Kingsley, faisant sursauter Bill. Mais ses réflexes reprirent le dessus et il leva sa baguette-

"_Attention _!" cria la voix de Frank et Bill plongea à terre sans réfléchir, faisant complètement confiance à son ami et supérieur.

Un éclair vert passa.

"Mon dieu !" gronda Hestia cachée derrière une poubelle. "D'où diable peuvent-ils bien venir ?"

"On s'en fout !" répliqua Bill en se penchant pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge. Il n'y avait aucune cachette valable, juste une benne à ordures à moitié détruite et quelques poubelles, c'était tout ce que les quatre Aurors avaient. Frank n'avait dû arriver que quelques secondes avant eux, mais c'était une bonne chose. Sinon, ils auraient pu tous y rester.

Ils avaient espéré que personne ne s'attendrait à les voir arriver par l'allée des embrumes.

"Débarrassez-vous d'eux!" ordonna Frank.

"Combien sont-ils ?" demanda immédiatement Bill en essayant de voir par-dessus les poubelles mais un sort faillit lui arracher la tête.

"Trois, je pense," répondit son aîné, jetant un coup d'œil furtif par dessus la beine à ordures. "Diffindo ! Oui, c'était Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Tu l'as eu ?" gronda Kingsley.

"Je ne crois pas"- la poubelle de Hestia éclata, faisant sursauter Frank -"Mince, c'était Rogue!"

Bill regarda par-dessus la beine alors qu'Hestia roulait sur elle-même pour les rejoindre. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit toujours se cacher derrière des poubelles malodorantes_ ? - se demanda-t-il avec perplexité. "L'autre c'est Macnair."

"Génial." Rien qu'au son de sa voix, il sut que Hestia avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Et les cris retentirent à nouveau. Bill regarda Frank avec des yeux ronds. C'était des cris qu'ils connaissaient, ils les avaient déjà entendu pendant une période qu'ils auraient préféré oublier.

"On n'a pas le temps pour ça!" gronda Frank en roulant loin de la beine et en jetant un sort en même temps. Presque immédiatement Rodolphus Lestrange jappa et s'effondra.

Mais Rogue manqua de couper la tête de Kingsley quand le grand Auror tenta de sortir et aurait réussi si Hestia ne l'avait pas tiré à terre à temps. Elle jeta un sort violent au maître des potions mais le manqua et le sort d'éjection de Bill fut bloqué facilement. Pendant ce temps, Frank avait défié un Rodolphus Lestrange fâché (mais debout) et Kingsley tirait sur Macnair pour se venger.

Les sorts crépitaient dans l'air. Bill évita l'Imperium de Rogue avec une facilité déconcertante. Malheureusement, le sort suivant atteignit sa cible et Bill fut soulagé que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de mortel alors qu'il luttait pour dissiper les effets du sort de conjonctivite. Hestia s'en mêla alors que sa vision commençait à se dégager, Bill la vit envoyer à Rogue quelques sorts furieux - mais assez curieusement, à la différence des deux des autres duels, il n'y avait aucun éclair vert. Le seul sort potentiellement mortel que Bill distingua fut le sort de Coupe gorge de Hestia, mais il manqua sa cible car Rogue était bien plus rapide que Bill ne l'aurait pensé. Il fixa son ancien professeur de potions.

_À quoi tu joues, Rogue_ ? Bill plissa les yeux. Il se passait quelque chose.

"Rumperis!"

Un nouveau cri retentit quand le sort briseur d'os de Frank fit mouche, Rodolphus Lestrange tomba, tenant son bras brisé et ensanglanté contre lui. Sa baguette faillit lui échapper mais il la rattrapa de sa main gauche, un crac résonna et il disparut.

La chance tournait.

"Evanescorpus!" cria Kingsley et Bill leva la tête juste à temps pour voir l'impossible - le sort de désintégration toucha Walden Macnair en pleine poitrine et le Mangemort cessa simplement d'exister.

Quatre contre un, et un nouveau cri strident déchira l'air. Esquivant un sort de décapitation de Hestia (à la différence de son adversaire, elle ne semblait pas hésiter à employer des sorts mortels), Rogue fit volte-face. Pendant une demie seconde, il leur exposa son dos - mais Rogue prit la fuite.

Échangeant des regards confus, les Aurors le prirent en chasse.

--------------

Sirius se remit sur pieds et s'effondra presque quand la douleur se répandit dans son corps. Quelque chose d'autre que ses côtes était cassé, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser – il eut du mal à ne pas hurler. Incapable de contrôler entièrement son corps, Sirius tomba sur son genou droit quand celui-ci refusa de porter son poids, il l'entendit craquer. Il manqua de tomber mais se rattrapa avec sa main droite – _la main droite, la main de la baguette, merde!_ Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, encore moins d'hésiter. Sirius leva sa baguette et fit un effort pour se remettre debout, douleur ou pas.

"Brevisalvum Mali," siffla-t-il, immédiatement, il sentit son corps obéir à ses ordres.

Sirius se redressa vivement et lança un sort d'Assommoir sans prendre la peine de viser. La douleur était toujours lancinante, mais au moins, ses muscles et ses membres répondaient ; et il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ses fractures. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser tout court –

Quoi qu'il soit, Voldemort n'était pas un lâche. Il jeta rapidement un sort de torture et fit un cercle rapide avec sa baguette. Une lumière sombre brilla – était-il possible de voir de la lumière sombre ? - et Sirius eut à peine le temps de s'écarter. Il roula malgré les cris d'agonie de son corps, il s'accroupit dans sa position de duel aussi rapidement que possible, et constata que sa jambe droite refusait de fonctionner, sort de guérison ou pas. Se lever fut bien plus dur cette fois que la précédente et Sirius lutta pour respirer malgré la douleur dans la poitrine.

Inspire. Expire. Contrôle. Inspire.

Voldemort l'attendait calmement, il l'observait avec des yeux rouges insondables. Sirius aurait pu le prendre pour une statue si un sourire n'avait pas plissé son visage pâle, et – _ça tourne au cauchemar_. Le silence était douloureux à entendre. Des centaines d'yeux innocents le regardaient et Sirius sentait leurs tentatives désespérées d'y croire encore. Ils le regardaient et attendaient, priant pour qu'un miracle se produise, croyant que Sirius Black pourrait leur en offrir un. Pendant un court instant, son esprit se révolta – _Qu'est-ce que je fous là_ ? Mais il connaissait la réponse et il eut froid. Un cimetière aurait été plus réjouissant. Et moins mortel.

Sirius bloqua un Imperium presque sans réfléchir, mais son bouclier ne résista pas à l'impact. Il s'affaiblissait rapidement - le problème avec la magie silencieuse était qu'elle était bien plus épuisante à employer que la magie normale_. Je dois en finir au plus vite, ou je ne finirai pas du tout_. Habituellement, Sirius comptait sur sa mobilité et sa rapidité pour lui donner l'avantage dans un duel, mais son corps refusait de coopérer, et il savait qu'il devait de battre de l'endroit où il se trouvait - ou tomber.

_C'est le moment de changer les habitudes._ Un sourire méchant passa sur son visage. _Je ferai des excuses aux Gobelins plus tard._

"Resiacio!" cria-t-il, et un coup puissant fit voler les portes de Gringotts. Elles virevoltèrent en l'air comme un cognard fou et échappèrent aux tentatives de Voldemort pour les repousser.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était trop fier pour se jeter de côté, et Sirius crut réellement qu'elles allaient le frapper - jusqu'à ce que les portes en bronze se désintègrent à quelques mètres du visage de Voldemort. _Mais_...! Il fallait beaucoup de puissance pour faire ça, et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers lui, Sirius sentit combien ça lui avait demandé de force. Il comprit soudain que le lien existait toujours. Affaibli et caché, mais _il était toujours là _!

Il ne donna pas à Voldemort le temps de récupérer. "Extundo!"

Un éclair vert scintilla alors que le sort du marteau frappait son adversaire en pleine poitrine, le faisant chanceler. Sirius fut contraint de plonger de côté à nouveau pour éviter le sortilège de mort, ignorant résolument la stupidité de son acte. Il pouvait à peine se déplacer assez rapidement pour se relever – la douleur brouillait sa vue - mais Sirius leva sa baguette en se mettant en position de combat et envoya une pluie de détritus sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sautant sur ses pieds, il se prépara à envoyer un autre sort – mais il chancela et manqua de tomber.

Un rire résonna dans ses oreilles. "Acervis!"

Un tourbillon de puissance fit tomber Sirius et l'enferma dans une tornade d'obscurité. Son corps le faisait affreusement souffrir, Sirius ne put retenir un cri quand il heurta le sol. Il rebondissait dans la rue, incapable de voir autre chose que l'obscurité qui l'entourait, il laissa son instinct guider sa baguette.

"_Incarcerous!"_

Même blessé et désespéré, il réussit à envoyer son sort à travers la tornade. Voldemort gronda de colère, et Sirius l'entendit chanceler, mais devina qu'il n'était pas tombé. Ses robes se déchirèrent, et Sirius su qu'il était trop tard. Ses yeux ne distinguaient plus rien, ils étaient inutiles - et le triomphe dans la voix froide était indubitable.

"Avada Kedavra!"

_Merde _!

Incapable de se déplacer assez vite, Sirius transplana. Il se retrouva allongé sans défenses au croisement du chemin de traverse et de l'allée des embrumes, mais il se remit sur ses pieds devant les ruines de la boutique de Florian Fortarôme. Il était étourdi par la douleur et l'épuisement, mais son évasion inattendue lui avait procuré de précieux instants pour agir. Quand Voldemort se retourna pour lui faire face, Sirius cria : "Incendio!"

La riposte fut jetée presque en même temps. Pour rendre la situation encore plus délicate, Voldemort était loin d'être aussi épuisé que lui – sa réponse fut mortellement silencieuse, et Sirius parvint à peine à contrer le Reductor à temps. "Everbero!"

Bloque. Sort de désintégration.

"Protego!" Deux douloureux pas en avant. "Conteriaco!"

Contre-sort et sort de conjonctivite.

Sirius l'évita juste à temps. "Imperio!"

Ca avait fonctionné à Azkaban, mais plus maintenant. Voldemort dévia facilement le sort en riant. Puis il sourit, et Sirius lut la victoire dans ses yeux.

"Avada Kedavra !" - tonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sirius plongea sur sa gauche, et roula en ignorant les protestations de son corps meurtri. La rue explosa, des morceaux de pavés et des débris brûlants furent projetés sur lui, mais alors qu'il roulait, Sirius réalisa que Voldemort avait visé à coté exprès. Il fit un effort pour se remettre sur ses pieds avant que quelque chose d'autre n'arrive –

Il se mit à genoux et se trouva nez à nez avec la baguette de Voldemort. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le sort fut jeté.

"Mors Extoum."

000

Moi, j'en sors épuisée et c'est même pas fini !  
La suite s'intitule : _Battements de cœur_…


	20. Battements de coeur

_**Ruptures d'un processus linéaire**_

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume **qui déménage…ça n'aide pas

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice **

**Sponsors officiels : Kiri**, **Kalou**, **Mnesyah**, **Fée fléau,** **Siri, Petite Saki,** **Ryan**, **Shima-chan…**

**Chapitre vingt : Battements de cœur**

Sirius avait réussi à oublier certains moments de ses dix années de captivité. Mais pas celui-là.

Ça, il s'en souvenait.

Sirius hurlait, submergé par la douleur.

Le monde s'écroula sous ses pieds et il tomba face contre terre - sa baguette lui avait échappé, il ignorait où elle était tombée... Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était la douleur. Il ne savait pas à quel moment il s'était effondré ; l'agonie l'empêchait de sentir quoi que ce soit, pourtant sa main droite se crispa sur son bras gauche…

_Mauvaise idée_.

Il cria si fort qu'il sentit du sang dans sa bouche. Peut-être s'était-il mordu la langue, peut-être pas – il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir, il n'arrivait plus à penser, ne pouvait plus se battre...  
Seule, la douleur existait.

Il ne voyait rien et ne savait même pas s'il avait les yeux ouverts. La douleur contrôlait tout, ses mouvements, son esprit – son corps était secoué de convulsions et il hurlait, mais il se souvenait de ce que c'était…

--------------

James aurait fait les cent pas s'il avait pu. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était rester assis et contempler le mur, désespérément. Quand il avait reçu l'incroyable appel de Hagrid, il était resté bouche bée devant l'audace de Voldemort – mais n'en avait pas été étonné. Le lieu et l'heure l'avaient effrayé, mais pas l'acte... plus maintenant. Ils savaient que quelque chose devait se produire, et James avait attendu que ça se produise.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait coincé, sans moyen d'intervenir alors que d'autres risquaient leurs vies. D'une certaine manière, il n'était jamais venu l'esprit de l'ex-Auror qu'il ne prendrait pas part à une bataille - qu'il serait incapable de le faire. Mais se battre contre des mangemorts était dangereux même pour quelqu'un en parfaite santé, alors quand on était incapable de bouger assez vite, c'était... mortel. Il n'y avait pas de duels classiques dans de telles batailles. Un Auror qui ne pouvait pas se déplacer était un danger pour ses camarades. Point.

Pourtant, son esprit n'avait jamais tenu compte de sa paralysie. James avait toujours pensé qu'il serait là pour faire face à Voldemort – c'était son travail après tout. Il n'était pas juste un ancien Auror, il était le _ministre de la Magie_. Il était celui qui dirigeait cette fichue guerre, et il était celui qui les avait entraînés dans ce carnage. C'était son devoir d'être là.

Et il ne pouvait pas.

James grogna, il aurait aimé arpenter la pièce, il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se calmer les nerfs. Le devoir n'était pas la seule chose qui le rongeait même si c'était déjà beaucoup. Non, le pire dans tout ça - il avait presque honte de l'admettre, parce qu'il était le ministre de la Magie et qu'il était Auror - était de savoir que ses meilleurs amis étaient en danger, et qu'il ne pouvait rien pour les aider. La douleur lui brisa le coeur, James se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de la faire disparaître. Sirius était là-bas - _Voldemort le savait-il_ _? L'avait-il prévu?_ - et Remus était parti à son secours. Peter était à l'étranger, menant des négociations diplomatiques plutôt rusées. Il avait une excuse. James n'en avait aucune.

Excepté ses jambes. Ses fichues jambes qui n'obéissaient plus. "Merde!"

"Ils vont y arriver, James." Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler à haute voix. Sa respiration était douloureuse et il fit un effort pour se détendre. La tension était instinctive, mais il n'y avait aucune bataille ici.

"Je déteste être inutile, Lily," répondit-il finalement. "Sirius et Remus sont en danger, et je suis -"

"Je sais." Elle serra son épaules, et James sentit son corps se pencher sur lui par derrière. "Mais, au moins, nous pouvons voir ce qui se passe."

"Maigre consolation." James posa un regard lugubre sur le projet Gardien que la chance et le destin avaient apporté Square Grimmaurd une semaine avant - Molly Weasley avait oublié de le reprendre. Des choses plus étranges s'étaient produites, mais... même voir les noms se déplacer dans sur le chemin de traverse ne l'aidait pas.

Deux noms attirèrent son attention, les deux se trouvaient exactement au centre de la zone que Lily avait grossie. Le projet Gardien ne pouvait pas montrer tout ce qui se passait, mais James pensait qu'il leur montrerait si quelqu'un mourait... Il avala avec difficulté. _Mauvaise pensée, Cornedrue_. Cornedrue. Jamais, auparavant, penser à son surnom ne lui avait fait mal.

Mais maintenant si. Ca lui faisait mal à cause de ces deux noms au centre du projet Gardien - Oh, il se moquait de Tom Jedusor. Non, c'était pour l'autre qu'il priait. _Bonne chance, Sirius_, pensa-t-il silencieusement en fermant brièvement les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, James repéra un autre nom se précipitant vers le centre de la rue et qui se rapprochait vite. _Remus Lupin. _

_Cours, Lunard. Cours vite._

--------------

Remus courait derrière Lucius Malefoy et peinait à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule effrayée. C'était difficile, les gens voulaient s'écarter mais ne pouvaient pas, ils restaient plantés là sans savoir quoi faire. Sa seule consolation était que Malefoy avait le même problème, mais l'esprit de Remus était toujours embrouillé par les visions –

_"On dirait que ça se passe entre toi et moi, Peter." _

_Lee Jordan, face à face avec Bellatrix Lestrange –_

Un éclair rouge. Quelqu'un hurla.

_La marque des ténèbres flottant au-dessus d'une maison dans une rue Moldue –_

Malefoy sauta par-dessus un corps secoué de convulsions.

Les hurlements qui résonnaient dans les oreilles de Remus n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination. Et ils n'étaient pas non plus une vision. La sorcière étendue à terre s'agitait follement comme si elle espérait se libérer du sort de torture. Remus stoppa net à coté d'elle. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre - mais il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer non plus. A moins qu'il ne veuille devenir comme eux.

"Finite Incantatem," dit-il rapidement et elle cessa de crier abruptement. Tellement soudainement, en fait, que Remus pensa qu'elle avait perdu conscience, mais au moment où il essaya d'enjamber son corps, elle saisit sa cheville et il lui tomba dessus avec un cri strident.

"Toi, sale Mangemort!" lui cria-t-elle en tentant de lui jeter un sort avec sa baguette de chêne. Malheureusement, elle calcula mal son mouvement et la pointe finit dans la narine droite de Remus –

"Non, je ne suis pas -"

"CREVE!"

Remus parvint à s'écarter à temps du souffle de magie incontrôlé qui sortit de sa baguette. Elle ne lui avait pas jeté de sort, sa colère, sa peur et sa douleur avaient simplement essayé de le faire frire. _Sympa_, pensa-t-il avec amertume. _J'essaye de la sauver et elle essaye de me tuer_.

Elle se redressa péniblement et le toisa. Remus cilla en levant les yeux vers elle, il se demanda comment une chose si ironique avait pu lui arriver à lui –

_Rogue le regardant dans les yeux. _

_"Je vais devoir vous trahir." _

_"Je sais."_

C'était encore ces satanées visions. Dumbledore avait raison, la fontaine était autant une malédiction qu'une bénédiction, même si c'était un fardeau nécessaire. Rarement utile, rarement compris, elle ne faisait que le rendre fou - _Je n'ai pas le temps_ ! Il n'avait pas le temps pour quoi que ce soit en fait, et Sirius en avait encore moins. Les hurlements qu'il entendait maintenant n'étaient pas ceux de la sorcière qui tentait désespérément de le tuer pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Remus sauta sur ses pieds, et sans y penser, saisit la baguette de la sorcière dans sa main gauche et la lui arracha des mains. La sorcière le fixa avec de grands yeux une fois qu'elle eut relevé la tête - pourquoi avait-elle fixé si longtemps l'endroit où il avait été ? C'était étrange comme le temps passait.

Mais il n'avait pas plus le temps pour les mystères que pour les sorcières stupides ou pour se rouler parterre. Remus jeta la baguette sans chercher à savoir où elle avait atterri.

"Je ne suis pas un Mangemort", aboya-il, et il se remit à essayer de traverser le foule. Malefoy partait, et Sirius avait besoin de lui.

--------------

Tonks promena un regard sinistre autour d'elle, souhaitant que les dix-neuf visages tournés vers elle n'aient pas semblés si circonspects. Ils la regardaient de la même manière que les enfants regardaient pousser des haricots, et ce n'était pas très agréable - même avec une bonne métaphore. Mordant sa lèvre, elle s'empêcha de gémir, et elle souhaita pouvoir disparaître le temps de réfléchir à l'attitude qu'elle devait adopter.

_A quoi Weasley pensait-il_ ? - avait-elle envie de demander. _Me désigner responsable ? _

"Euh, Tonks...?" tenta Jason Deauclaire, ses sourcils étaient levés comme ceux de tous les autres. _Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui que Weasley a choisi ? Jason aurait exactement su quoi faire,_ pensa-elle avec affliction. _Il sait toujours quoi faire_.

_Peut-être que c'est pour ça_, remarqua un petit coin de son esprit, mais Tonks le fit taire. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de trop penser. Le faire lui causait inévitablement des ennuis.

Elle essaya de fusiller Jason du regard mais ça tomba à plat. "Oui ?" demanda finalement Tonks, consciente du fait qu'elle semblait perdue mais incapable de s'inquiéter. _Je déteste déjà ça_.

"On part quand ?" Son sourire l'aveuglait par sa blancheur et la fit ciller. Quelque chose dans la manière dont Jason la regardait lui donna la chair de poule.

"Partir ?" répéta-elle en plissant les yeux.

Deauclaire la regarda de la même manière qu'il aurait regardé un enfant incroyablement stupide. "Pour le chemin de Traverse."

"Euh, Weasley n'a pas dit qu'on devait rester ici?" s'exclama Randall O'Keely en levant les sourcils. Mais Jason renifla avant que Tonks ne puisse répondre.

"Naturellement il a dit ça. C'est pourquoi nous devons y aller."

"Je te demande pardon ?" A la droite de Tonks, Cornelia cilla.

Cette fois, Tonks ne laissa pas à Jason le temps de répondre non plus. "Au cas où tu l'aurait oublié, nous sommes des _candidats_. Nous n'avons pas seulement l'ordre de rester - Nous ne sommes pas assez qualifiés pour les aider, même si nous connaissions leur plan."

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je doute qu'ils aient un autre plan que revenir ici le plus vite possible", précisa Dana. Tonks ne put s'empêcher de considérer son amie avec des yeux ronds.

"Tu crois qu'on devrait y aller alors." Elle avait du mal à garder une voix posée. _Dana aussi ?_ Elle n'aurait pas voulu avoir l'air trahie, pas voulu se sentir trahie mais c'était le cas.

"Non." Dana la regarda d'un air surpris. "Pas du tout."

"Oh." _Super, je me suis fait avoir encore une fois_. "Bien." Tonks inspira profondément et commença. "D'accord. Weasley a dit que nous devions surveiller les alentours et maintenir la sécurité, donc - "

"On reste ici et on obéit aux ordre en attendant qu'ils se fassent tous tuer?" demanda Calvin Waters, les autres sursautèrent. Même si certain d'entre eux avaient pu être d'accord avec l'argument de Jason, la manière brusque de Calvin de l'exprimer les choqua. Les désaccords étaient une chose, l'opposition pure en était une autre, et ça eut le don d'énerver Tonks.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse?" demanda-t-elle furieusement. "Transplaner sur le chemin de Traverse et mourir avec eux - ou pire encore, les gêner dans leurs plans et les faire tuer ? Nous ne sommes pas Aurors, Calvin ! Si nous sommes en formation, c'est qu'il y a une raison."

"Oui, la formation." Il leva les yeux au ciel. "La formation. Former pour prendre des décisions. Former pour agir. Pour combattre. Pour - "

"Suivre les ordres quand il le faut, même si nous ne les aimons pas," l'interrompit Tonks, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. "Tu crois qu'on aime ça plus que toi ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de m'asseoir ici et d'attendre ? Mais nous ne pourrons que leur rendre la tâche plus difficile et je refuse de faire ça."

"Je pense que tu as peur."

"Maintenant, ça suffit!" A sa grande surprise, ce fut Jason qui intervint en saisissant le bras de Calvin et en le secouant. "Je pense comme toi, mais il n'y a pas de lâches ici. Et si nous voulons agir, nous devons le faire maintenant. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps en discutant."

Tonks sentit ses yeux se rétrécir. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprise de la sombre famille des Black, c'était qu'elle devait se battre pour ce qu'elle croyait juste. "Il n'y a pas à discuter, on reste."

"Pas si -"

"A moins que vous n'ayez un plan pour sortir d'ici sans transplaner vous n'irez nulle part," dit soudainement Horace, attirant l'attention générale.

"Hein?" Pour une fois, Jason fut prit de court.

Horace fit un geste vague, son visage exceptionnellement livide. "La zone de transplanage. Il y a un mur entre nous et elle."

"De quoi tu parles?" demanda Calvin.

"Tu n'y es jamais allé?" répondit Horace, recevant des regards vides de tous les candidats excepté Tonks. Comme la formation était épuisante, la majorité des candidats passait son temps libre à dormir, étudier ou s'entraîner – seuls Horace et Tonks aimaient explorer. Ensemble, ils avaient couvert l'île entière, errant même dans des endroits où ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller : l'alliance d'une ancienne Serdaigle curieuse et d'un ancien Serpentard rusé signifiait qu'ils pouvaient fureter presque n'importe sans s'être jamais faits attraper.

_Excepté une fois, mais Weasley nous a lâchés facilement._ Elle retint un sourire en y repensant. Les autres ne comprendraient pas.

"Naturellement je n'y suis jamais allé," répliqua Calvin.

"Eh bien, moi si. Et Tonks aussi," répondit Horace d'une voix raisonnable. "Tu ne pourras pas entrer à moins que les 'murs' ne soient programmés pour te laisser entrer - et je parie que de toutes façons tu ne pourras pas transplaner à l'extérieur, à moins d'être Auror. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est ce que Tonks essayait de te dire mais tu n'as pas pris la peine de l'écouter."

"Exactement." _En fait, c'est ce que j'aurais dit si j'y avais pensé_. "Nous ne pouvons pas partir."

Les yeux bruns de Jason se rétrécirent, mais il hocha la tête en direction de Tonks, lui concédant silencieusement la victoire tout en lui faisait savoir que ce n'était nullement la fin du combat. "Bien," soupira-t-il. "J'imagine nous devrions être reconnaissants envers certains de nos camarades de classe qui s'amusent à errer après les cours."

"Je pense toujours que nous devrions essayer," répondit Calvin.

"Non. Tonks a raison." Le sourire qu'il lui lança n'avait rien d'amical, et Tonks vit Dana s'agiter. "Nous avons une île à surveiller. Au travail."

--------------

Les hurlements se répercutaient sur les murs, et la foule se resserrait, tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible des horreurs que faisait Voldemort. Il y avait eu un silence soudain, et Molly avait entendu deux mots, mais elle ne les avait pas reconnus. Elle se doutait que ça devait être un sort, mais que voulait dire "Mors Extoum" ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Molly était trop petite pour voir par-dessus la foule, mais elle entendait Sirius crier. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit Sirius, mais ça _devait_ être lui -et il criait comme un homme à l'agonie, comme un fou. La foule trembla, terrifiée, mais Molly pouvait sentir leur curiosité malsaine. Ils voulaient voir, voulaient savoir, voulaient... voulaient quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas mais aucun d'entre eux ne partirait. Personne ne se sauverait, pas avant la fin, même s'il n'y avait plus de barrières antitransplanage.

Même si elle s'était cassée la voix à leur hurler de s'échapper, personne ne serait parti avant la fin. Elle le savait maintenant. La foule était fascinée par cette bataille pour la même raison qu'elle - le destin de leur monde était en jeu.

Pendant un moment, elle se demanda si Percy était quelque part dans la foule. Elle fit un effort pour tenter de voir au-dessus des têtes mais ce fut vain, même en se perchant sur la pointe des pieds, et Molly dut ravaler son inquiétude pour son fils. Elle savait - ou plutôt, espérait - que Fred, George, Ron, et Ginny étaient en sécurité (avec Harry et Hermione, bien sûr) - Percy n'était pas dans la librairie avec eux. Etrangement, il s'était dépêché d'acheter ses livres d'école et avait promis de les retrouver dans une heure, il devait aller acheter autre chose pour quelqu'un. Quand elle avait demandé des précisions, son fils avait rougit et marmonné quelque chose, Molly l'avait laissé partir en riant sous cape. Elle se souvint à cet instant que Percy était le seul et unique Weasley sur lequel elle pouvait compter pour éviter les ennuis.

Mais là, c'étaient les ennuis qui les avaient trouvés, et Percy pourrait être en danger. Le savoir était déjà assez douloureux, mais ne pouvoir rien faire – être coincée par cette foule – rendait les choses encore plus difficiles. Molly avait fait son devoir, elle avait levé les barrières antitransplanage. Elle voulait maintenant juste être une mère et protéger ses enfants.

Molly déglutit difficilement et les hurlements continuèrent.

--------------

"Attention, Harry," maugréa Ginny. "Tu ne voudrais quand même pas mettre ton pied dans ma bouche."

"Oh. Désolé." Harry cilla avec colère, regarder à travers ses lunettes était comme essayer de voir à travers un nuage de poussière. "C'était ta bouche?"

"Non, c'était mon coude gauche," répondit-elle sèchement, il pouffa malgré la tension. A la droite de Harry, Ron semblait beaucoup moins amusé.

"Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver une cachette encore plus petite?" se plaignit-il, fixant ses frères aînés.

Hermione éternua. "Je suis d'accord. Il n'y a pas un autre endroit... plus propre ?"

"Bien sûr que si," répondit promptement Fred.

"Si tu n'as rien contre les Mangemorts et le sang. Ils ne sont là que pour la déco – ça fait un ensemble magnifique," renchérit George.

"George!" Ginny lui jeta un regard assassin, mais les jumeaux l'ignorèrent et redevinrent sérieux.

"Pense à ça, Hermione," continua Fred. "Si tu n'aimes pas ce petit trou, il y a des chances pour que les Mangemort non plus."

"Et les Mangemorts ont autre choses à faire que ramper au milieu du matériel de Quidditch", termina l'autre.

"C'est là que nous sommes?" demanda Ron alors que Hermione soupirait.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" demanda Ginny.

"Oh tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi", gémit Hermione, faisant rire les jumeaux.

"Oui, Hermione. Tu es officiellement la seule à ne pas être fan de Quidditch dans ce... truc", se réjouit George.

"Trou," proposa Fred.

"Oui, trou. C'est le mot que je cherchais."

"Allez vous vous taire ?" siffla Hermione. "On pourrait nous entendre."

George renifla. "Parle pour toi. Vu comment vous vous disputez tous les deux, c'est étonnant que nous ne soyons pas encore tous morts."

"On ne se disputait pas -" objecta-elle alors que Ron grognait.

"Tu _as envie_ de te faire tuer?"

"C'était bas, Ronnie," grimaça Fred.

"Et toi -"

"Chut!" Ginny portait une paire de lunettes que Harry n'avait jamais vues avant. "Quelqu'un vient!"

"Comment tu le sais?"

"Parce que je le vois," chuchota-t-elle. "Maintenant ferme-la, Ron."

Confus, Ron se tut, laissant Harry s'émerveiller devant l'autorité de la 'petite' Ginny. Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu parler d'une voix si ferme, mais d'un autre côté, il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Maintenant, pourtant, Ginny était leur oeil - Harry devina que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ses lunettes mais ne pouvait pas le vérifier.

Elle soupira finalement de soulagement. "Oh. C'est juste le propriétaire et quelques autres," chuchota-t-elle. "Pas de Mangemorts."

Le bruit dans les oreilles de Harry s'était atténué et il laissa sortir une expiration qu'il n'avait pas même réalisé qu'il retenait. Tout le monde se tu pendant un long moment, essayant de calmer leurs coeurs et feignant qu'ils n'avaient pas peur, et Harry expira avant de demander tranquillement, "tu les vois?"

"Avec les lunettes." Confirma Ginny. "Dumbledore me les a données."

"Sympa," souffla Ron.

"Très sympa," acquiesça Fred. "Sauf si tu les utilises pour surveiller tes frères à travers les murs, naturellement."

"C'est répugnant, Fred", Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, et Harry sourit.

"En parlant de dégoût," dit soudainement George, "tu vois les Mangemorts, non?"

"Plus ou moins. Je peux voir à travers les murs, mais seulement à une certaine distance. Je ne peux voir aucun Mangemort, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y en a aucun par ici," répondit-elle.

"C'est une chance," dit tranquillement Hermione.

"Certainement", convint Ron. "Ca veut dire qu'on peut sortir sans être vus."

Harry se fit mal au cou tellement il tourna la tête vite. Il attrapa son ami. "Quoi?"

"Ca veut dire qu'on peut sortir et aider," dit Ron.

"Aider qui?" demanda Hermione.

"Bien, Sirius, naturellement. Et Maman. Et tous les autres", Fred hocha la tête avec empathie. "Nous devons faire quelque chose."

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. "Nous ne pouvons pas."

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, même Hermione - Harry n'était pas prudent habituellement, il aimait prendre des risques. Il fonçait toujours tête baissée sans réfléchir ou essayer d'évaluer le danger, la pauvre Hermione devait le retenir, et ça marchait rarement. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, et il avait l'estomac noué.

"Nous ne pouvons pas," répéta-t-il tranquillement. "Vous comprenez ce que Sirius fait en ce moment ? Vous réalisez ce qu'il risque?"

"Oui, et c'est bien là le problème," dit instamment Ron. "Nous ne pouvons pas simplement rester ici - devons aider."

Hermione secoua la tête pour couper Ron avant qu'il ne continue. "Qu'essaye-tu de dire, Harry?"

"Sirius..." Il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. "Sirius doit faire face à Voldemort. Il a fait un choix... et il a tout changé."

"De quoi tu parles?" Leurs yeux étaient rivés sur lui, remplis de confusion, mais c'était George qui s'était décidé à parler.

"Je... j'ai reçu une lettre," expliqua Harry, hésitant. "Et elle parlait d'un autre monde qui aurait pu exister. Un monde qui a existé." Il avait du mal à parler.

"Hein?" demanda Ron.

"La lettre était de moi," il essayait d'être plus clair, mais vit leurs regards vides. Harry se retint de gémir. "Enfin, d'un autre moi en fait."

"Un univers alternatif?" demanda Fred avec scepticisme.

"Quelque chose dans ce style." Il soupira en essayant d'évaluer ce qu'il pouvait leur dire et ce qu'ils pourraient croire. Ginny lui lançait déjà un regard des plus étranges. "Cette lettre parlait de choix... et je pense que ce n'est pas une bataille que nous sommes censés mener. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit censée être menée par qui que ce soit. Excepté Sirius."

"Il se bat contre Voldemort, Harry," précisa nerveusement Ron.

"Je sais. Et je déteste ça moi aussi." Harry déglutit. "Mais nous ne pouvons pas l'aider."

Hermione hocha soudainement la tête et acquiesça tranquillement. "Nous ne serons d'aucun secours."

"Je déteste ne faire rien," admit-il. "Mais Sirius voulait qu'on soit en sécurité. Le moins que l'on puisse faire est de faire en sorte qu'il n'aie pas à s'inquiéter pour nous aussi."

--------------

Il entendait leurs respirations derrière lui. Il était calme et sûr de lui, malgré le train d'enfer qu'il leur imposait, Rogue grimaça en se rendant compte qu'au moins trois de ses poursuivants étaient plus jeunes que lui et qu'ils étaient certainement tous dans une meilleure forme physique. Il n'avait jamais été un athlète. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'être.

Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il était obligé d'utiliser le peu de capacités sportives qu'il possédait pour échapper aux personnes qu'il essayait désespérément de sauver_. Idiots_ ! Il aurait voulu leur crier dessus, leur dire qu'il était avec eux, par Merlin ! Mais le faire n'aurait servit à rien, ils ne l'auraient pas cru – ils auraient certainement tous fini tués en dépit de ses efforts.

_C'est bien ma veine. Je parviens à ne tuer personne et j'essaye de les conduire là où ils peuvent aider et l'un d'entre eux risque de m'avoir parce que je ne cours pas assez vite_ ! Rogue se surprit à rire amèrement. Mais il s'arrêta immédiatement, rire et courir n'étaient, apparemment, pas une bonne combinaison.

_Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries._

Quelque chose explosa à sa droite, il pensa que c'était le magasin d'araignées géantes, mais il n'avait pas le temps de regarder. Quelqu'un avait manqué sa tête de seulement quelques centimètres, et ça ne lui plaisait guère. _Probablement Jones_, pensa-t-il. _Elle a toujours été du genre impatient. _Presque en même temps qu'il y pensait, Rogue entendit sa voix crier :

"Stupéfix!"

Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver et arriva au croisement entre le chemin de traverse et l'allée des embrumes. Rogue se cogna dans le mur et se remit sur pieds aussi vite que possible. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'être tué par ses propres alliés - et c'était une piètre excuse de se dire qu'ils essayaient seulement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas. A cet instant, les détails mineurs n'avaient guère d'importance pour Rogue. Tout ce qui lui importait était de rester en vie assez longtemps pour permettre à ces stupides Aurors de faire leur travail.

Un pas plus tard, il s'immobilisa.

0000

Cette Robin exagère avec ces clifhangers, je reconnais mais bon, restez dans le coin pour la suite : _Le prix de la liberté_


	21. Le prix de la liberté

_**Promesses retenues**_

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume **qui a déménagé, attention accélération du rythme de parution à prévoir.

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice **qui est un peu débordée mais elle s'accroche

**Sponsors officiels : Bicounet, Fée fléau, Mnesyah, Shima-Chan, Siri, Alana Chantelune, Kiri… Vous vous inquiétez pour Sirius ? Allons voir ça….**

**Chapitre vingt et un : Le prix de la liberté**

Un homme ordinaire se serait attendu à ce que l'obscurité se dissipe, mais Sirius ne se faisait pas de telles illusions. Il savait. Il savait ce que _ça_ voulait dire.

Depuis combien de temps criait-il ? Sa gorge était en feu et il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Sirius pensa qu'il avait du perdre conscience un moment mais n'en était pas certain - la douleur le déconnectait du présent, l'enfermait sans pitié dans le passé. C'était comme si les dix ans qu'il avait passés en enfer étaient revenus et cherchaient à le tuer. Pendant longtemps, ce fut comme si rien n'avait changé, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était crier.

Mais la conscience lui revenait lentement. Etrangement, malgré la souffrance, il commençait à se souvenir. Bien sûr, parmi ces souvenirs, il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'il aurait voulu oublier, mais il y en avait d'autres. Il y avait plus. Sirius ne saurait jamais si c'était lié à sa volonté, mais la douloureuse obscurité se dissipa.

Il était couché sur le sol, luttant pour respirer, du sang plein la bouche. Merlin seul savait où était sa baguette, elle avait volé quelque part quand il s'était effondré, il ne savait pas quand. Son corps était secoué de spasmes et il se sentait lourd, sali et faible. Sirius sentait chaque respiration lui brûler la poitrine et ses côtes cassées protester, mais il sentait la douleur dans son âme encore plus intensément. Il avait froid.

Il entendit les pas, lents, mesurés et triomphants de quelqu'un qui s'approchait. Un coin de l'esprit de Sirius lui cria que c'était mauvais et qu'il devait agir - mais son corps refusait d'obéir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était trembler et se convulser ; il dut mobiliser toute sa force pour ravaler ses larmes. Soudain, il voulut perdre conscience. Il désira la protection que ça lui apporterait, la cachette loin du reste du monde. Sirius désirait la paix, la tranquillité... il aurait voulu se laisser emporter mais il savait que ce n'était pas une solution.

Un pied lui cogna les côtes et il gémit, ses yeux roulèrent. La douleur se répandit dans tout son corps alors qu'on le retournait sur le dos mais Sirius n'essaya même pas de savoir ce qui se passait. Il ne pouvait plus combattre. L'obscurité avait refermé farouchement ses bras sur lui, c'était fini.

Le rire froid le fit instinctivement battre des paupières. Lentement, il distingua le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; il vit d'abord une forme trouble, puis une silhouette sombre avec des yeux rouges brûlants. Il toisait Sirius avec un sourire moqueur, sa baguette était pointée sur son coeur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Black?" demanda-t-il froidement. "Oh, je me rappelle. Tu as dit que _tu ne m'appartenais pas_."

Une grimace satisfaite traversa son visage effrayant ne laissant à Sirius que le loisir de sentir son âme reculer devant l'horreur. Son corps était en coton, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il le regarda, impuissant, sentant la froideur pénétrer son âme et incapable de l'arrêter. Voldemort rit.

"Tu m'appartiens, Sirius," dit-il. "Ton coeur, ton corps, ton esprit et ton âme m'appartiennent."

Au loin, quelqu'un gémit, mais le temps que Sirius comprenne pourquoi, c'était trop tard. Il essaya de parler, de protester avec un peu de conviction contre les mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un faible coassement. Et alors, tout arriva en même temps.

Avec une rapidité extraordinaire, Voldemort se baissa et Sirius sentit une fine main froide serrer son poignet gauche. La douleur explosa dans son bras et la froideur, une abominable froideur, suivit ; il hurla de douleur. Pendant un moment terrifiant, sa vision s'obscurcit complètement et tout qu'il sentait était la douleur, la douleur et l'affreuse obscurité.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres possédait une force étonnante malgré sa minceur. Quand les yeux de Sirius recommencèrent à voir, il constata que Voldemort l'avait forcé à se mettre à genoux. La main froide était comme un étau sur l'avant-bras brûlant de Sirius, mais il luttait pour maîtriser sa douleur. Alors la main se resserra, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. Sa gorge brûlait.

"Regardez, tous!" cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Regardez votre soi-disant héros!"

Lentement, Sirius se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il était étourdi, incapable ne serait-ce que de songer à lutter. Son esprit était confus, un tourbillon d'agonie et de froideur, d'obscurité... Le rire de Voldemort résonnait dans ses oreilles.

A cet instant seulement, Sirius se souvint de la foule. Sa vision brouillée distingua des visages, des expressions, des regards terrifiés et des visages tendus. Ils le regardaient fixement, avec autant d'impuissance qu'il les regardait, sauf qu'il était censé être _leur_ protecteur. Il était supposé se battre - et il s'était battu. Mais il avait été défait, et maintenant les âmes innocentes emprisonnées sur le Chemin de Traverse étaient témoins de sa chute.

"Regardez ce qu'il porte!"

Un gémissement horrifié déchira la foule, et Sirius devina ce qu'ils voyaient. Même sans jamais l'avoir vu réellement, il savait - et il ne pourrait pas supporter de regarder. L'ignorer ne changerait rien, le regarder non plus.

Les chuchotements effrayés le confirmèrent. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'ils pensaient ; et oui, c'était vrai. Sirius sentait le sang couler sur son avant-bras, et il sut que c'était réel cette fois, non pas caché comme ces quatre dernières années. Même si la foule n'avait pas réagi avec une telle crainte et une telle horreur, il aurait senti la différence. Ce n'était pas le poids sombre qui avait été enchaîné à son âme pendant tellement longtemps. C'était l'enfer lui-même qui venait le réclamer. Quelqu'un cria, le pointa du doigt, mais Sirius ne regarda toujours pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait ce qu'ils voyaient.

Ils voyaient la marque des ténèbres, brûlante, rouge et menaçante sur son avant-bras, qui saignait comme si il avait été coupé au couteau. Ils voyaient la marque de Voldemort sur lui, le symbole qui les avait guidés dans la guerre pendant presque vingt ans. Et sans le savoir, ils voyaient aussi la tache sur son âme, le sombre secret que Sirius avait porté depuis son évasion d'Azkaban.

Voldemort serra encore et Sirius cria, son corps essaya d'échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Tu n'es pas aussi fort que ça, hein, mon ami?" siffla la voix dans son oreille.

Sirius ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, sans savoir ce qu'il allait répondre, mais il fut coupé par les doigts froids qui serraient la marque. Impuissant, Sirius cria encore.

"Tu étais presque un héros", continua gaiement Voldemort. "Presque leur sauveur. Tu étais si proche... " Il pouffa. "Si proche."

Soudain, le bout arrondi d'une baguette pointa sa gorge. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sirius ne s'y était pas attendu et il se tendit. "Tu étais presque le héros idéal. Toujours si courageux. Toujours si fort." La baguette bougea, faisant haleter Sirius. "Mais c'est fini.

"Maintenant tu vas mourir. Et c'est moi qui vais dicter mes conditions, une fois qu'ils auront vu leur unique espoir s'effondrer."

"Je ne me suis pas effondré", dit Sirius retrouvant sa voix.

Un rire doux. "Tu vas le faire."

"Jam -"

Il cria quand les doigts durs serrèrent son bras une fois de plus et il sentit l'obscurité se heurter à sa défiance. Il avait l'impression que les mains froides de Voldemort saisissaient son âme et Sirius les combattit, même s'il croyait que ça ne servait à rien. L'image était plus proche de la réalité que ce qu'il ne le croyait.

Un long moment passa, la douleur déchirait son corps et l'obscurité glaciale luttait pour prendre possession de son âme. Sirius n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qui passait, il n'y avait que cette agonie qui le vidait de ses forces, de sa volonté de résister... mais quelque chose au fond de lui acceptait ces pertes et continuait. Il luttait pour respirer au travers de ses cris de douleur, puis soudain, Sirius sut qu'il devait agir. La baguette était toujours contre son cou et une main brûlante serrait sa gorge, il ne pouvait pas bouger, il n'avait aucune chance – _C'est toute l'histoire de ma vie. Se battre même quand la situation semble désespérée._

Cette amère pensée éclaira son esprit et, alors que Voldemort relâchait sa prise sur le bras de Sirius, l'Auror agit presque sans réfléchir.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et bondit sur sa gauche, forçant son corps meurtri à se déplacer malgré la faiblesse et la douleur. Sa respiration était entrecoupée et ses membres insensibles, Sirius savait que c'était sa seule chance, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la gaspiller. En le sentant se tordre, Voldemort réagit rapidement - mais assez pas rapidement. Il pensait toujours à la magie. Et bien que la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres tienne toujours son bras et que la douleur le parcoure, Sirius fut emporté par son élan. Il envoya un crochet du droit dans le visage de Voldemort.

Tous deux tombèrent en arrière, Voldemort tournoya alors que le sang giclait de son nez et Sirius s'effondra sous l'effet de la douleur. Enfin libre, l'Auror se fia à son instinct, sourd aux protestations de son corps. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser. Il n'y avait pas non plus le temps d'avoir mal. Il avait seulement le temps d'agir.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur du bois. Du bois noir pour être exact : 27,5 centimètres de bois d'ébène avec une plume de Phénix, un bois qu'il connaissait bien. Se raccrochant à elle pour sauver sa vie, Sirius roula dans sa position de combat, sentant ses côtes cassées hurler et la douleur exploser dans son dos. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour la douleur.

Un éclair rouge traversa le ciel avant même qu'il n'ait pensé à un sort - et ce n'était pas un sort, juste une matérialisation de sa douleur, de sa fureur, et de sa peur. Le flash de lumière était comme la magie non contrôlée d'un enfant, crue et involontaire, mais dangereuse tout de même. L'éclair frappa Voldemort sur le torse et l'envoya à plusieurs mètres, le Seigneur des Ténèbres atterri violemment sur le dos, laissant Sirius espérer avec malveillance qu'il s'était cassé quelque chose. Mais son adversaire se releva promptement, le sang coulait de son nez cassé et ses yeux brûlaient de fureur.

S'il y avait une chose dont Sirius était sûr, c'était que personne d'autre n'avait jamais cogné Voldemort au visage.

L'espace d'une seconde, il sourit, mais l'humour passa vite quand il dût se jeter de côté pour éviter un sortilège de mort. Son corps le brûlait, Sirius tenta de répliquer mais ce fut inutile - il était trop lent et trop affaibli. C'était seulement une question de temps, maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas nier ce que ses années de formation lui avaient appris. Il ne pourrait jouer au chat et à la souris avec Voldemort que quelques minutes, les dés étaient jetés.

Sirius roula encore, souhaitant que son corps se déplace plus rapidement alors qu'un Imperium le frappait, il perdit quelques précieuses secondes pour le combattre. Son bouclier conjuré à la hâte peinait à bloquer tous les sorts que Voldemort lui jetait – _C'était quoi celui là_ ? - Sirius se mit debout en chancelant.

"Extundo!" hurla-t-il, espérant en finir avant de s'écrouler. Sirius savait qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes, savait qu'en dépit de la douleur et de la marque des ténèbres, le sort de guérison rapide agissait toujours, mais qu'il ne tarderait pas à se dissiper. Sans lui, Sirius savait qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de bouger.

Le sort du marteau passa au travers du bouclier du seigneur des ténèbres et toucha sa cible, renforcé par la détermination et la douleur de Sirius. Elle heurta Voldemort assez violement pour le faire chanceler mais il ne tomba pas, Sirius grinça des dents. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire, et ça ne suffisait pas à renverser son adversaire. Il avait l'impression de se déplacer au ralenti comparé à Voldemort ; Sirius bloqua la riposte de justesse. _Je m'épuise trop vite,_ réalisa-t-il. _Mon manque de concentration va me tuer. _

Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer ça.

Soudain, Voldemort agita sa baguette et envoya des chaînes argentées tourbillonnantes dans la direction de Sirius. Pendant un moment, l'Auror étourdi fut hypnotisé par ces liens brillants, mais son instinct l'avertit à temps, il esquiva par la droite s'effondrant presque. Un sort de désintégration désespéré manqua largement les chaînes, mais il parvint à les réduire en morceaux avec un sort d'explosion. Puis un sort d'expulsion l'envoya plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Quelque chose craqua quand il heurta le sol, et Sirius se demanda si c'était une autre côte ou quelque chose de plus grave. Mais il était presque au-delà de la douleur et il se redressa une nouvelle fois, chancelant et peinant à lever sa baguette à temps pour bloquer un Reductor. Étourdi, il essaya de sortir du brouillard qu'il l'entourait, Sirius fit un pas incertain vers la droite et le regretta immédiatement. Le monde bascula et il manqua de tomber, mais lutta pour garder son équilibre.

"Imperio!" tonna Voldemort, et Sirius sut qu'il ne pourrait pas se déplacer à temps. Immédiatement, la chaleur l'enveloppa et la douleur disparut –

_Non _! Son âme déchirée n'avait pas encore abandonné et il parvint à repousser le sort.

"Conteriaco!" cria-il, chancelant encore.

Voldemort bloqua le sort avec la facilité et tout l'enfer se déchaîna.

_"Stupefix!"_

_"Imperio!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Everbero!"_

Un éclair déchira le ciel, et la seule chose qui sauva Sirius de la mort fut son genou droit qui avait refusé de porter son poids et s'était dérobé. La foule cria et s'écarta avec une terreur soudaine, ils n'étaient plus paralysés par le duel comme précédemment. Plusieurs personnes furent projetées de côté sans prévenir, comme poussées par un géant invisible. Alors un éclair rouge surgit de derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres et une voix familière s'écria :

"Attention!"

Rogue. Fantastique. Sirius avait justement besoin de plus de Mangemorts, et s'il n'avait pas été condamné avant, il l'était certainement maintenant. A sa gauche, Lucius Malfoy émergea de la foule et se précipita vers Sirius – le sortilège de la mort qui avait failli l'avoir venait de lui, comprit l'Auror un peu tard. Il fit un effort pour se remettre debout. Mais il n'osa pas se tourner pour faire face à Malfoy – le faire reviendrait à tourner le dos à Voldemort et signifiait une mort certaine.

Sans prévenir, un autre éclair rouge surgit de derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Sirius vit le bord des longues robes de Rogue prendre feu. Le Mangemort plongea hors de l'allée des Embrumes avec Frank Londubat, Bill Weasley, Hestia Jones, et Kingsley Shacklebolt sur ses talons.

Sirius les aurait encouragés s'il en avait eu l'énergie. Comment les Aurors étaient venus, comment avaient-il su, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment - Sirius n'était plus seul et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Pour la première fois, il commença à penser qu'il pourrait survivre.

Malefoy le visa encore et Sirius bloqua le sort à temps en se tournant légèrement vers le Mangemort malgré son genou cassé - définitivement – essaya de se dérober à nouveau. Mais alors même qu'il se déplaçait, Voldemort lui jeta un autre sort et Sirius sauta en arrière sans réfléchir. L'atterrissage, cependant, s'avéra impossible et il tomba encore. Il fut sur ses genoux juste à temps pour voir Malefoy le viser une fois de plus.

Un éclair de lumière frappa Malfoy entre les omoplates et le Mangemort tomba face contre terre. Remus sauta par-dessus le corps sans ralentir.

"Sirius!" La baguette de Remus pointa sa tête et Sirius se jeta à terre alors qu'un éclair rouge passait au-dessus de lui. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, Sirius devina au son que le sortilège de son ami avait frappé Voldemort, provoquant sa colère.

Remus fut à ses côtés au moment où Sirius roulait à genoux une nouvelle fois. "Je n'ai jamais été si heureux de te voir", dit Sirius d'une voix rauque en prenant la main offerte, heureux de l'aide qu'elle lui offrait. Il doutait d'être capable de tenir debout tout seul.

"Faut toujours que tu t'attires des ennuis", lui répondit Remus avec un sourire tendu au moment où Sirius capta un mouvement.

"A terre!"

Il n'attendit pas que son ami obéisse ; Sirius laissa simplement son corps s'effondrer et entraîna Remus avec lui, observant la lumière verte clignoter au dessus d'eux. Mulciber et Flint avaient poursuivit Remus à travers la foule et Dung Fletcher était juste derrière eux. Sirius lança un sort et le vit toucher Flint, mais les deux Mangemorts continuaient d'approcher - et il avait visé Mulciber.

"De mieux en mieux", gronda-t-il. Parler lui brûlait la gorge.

"Reste à terre." Remus sauta sur ses pieds et défia la paire de Mangemorts.

"C'est ça." Sirius parvint à s'accroupir dans sa position de combat, et espéra que personne ne vit que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

"Sirius -"

"Pas le temps" Il saisit le bras de Remus et le força à s'accroupir pour éviter un sort. Malefoy était à nouveau sur pieds, mais le sort ne venait pas de lui

_Merde._

Il se retourna pour se trouver à nouveau face à face avec Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur lançait des sorts rapidement sans se soucier de qui ils frappaient. Alors que Sirius observait, impuissant, et essayait de se débarrasser de son vertige, trois personnes dans la foule tombèrent, mortes. _Et ça, parce qu'ils étaient eu mauvais endroit au mauvais moment_. La rage éclaircit soudain sa vision.

"Everbero!" cria-t-il et il vit le sort d'éjection frapper fort, envoyant Voldemort directement sur Rogue. Mais le Mangemort espion – _pourquoi es-tu toujours au bon endroit au bon temps ?_ - réagit assez rapidement pour empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de tomber.

Les yeux rouges et froids se concentrèrent sur Sirius. "Avada Kedavra!"

Il se jeta de côté, heurtant volontairement Remus au passage pour que le sort ne le frappe pas à sa place. Remus poussa un cri de surprise et les pavés éclatèrent, propulsant des éclats sur eux. Sirius se tourna péniblement et se jeta dans la direction opposée – la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était que Voldemort les prenne tous les deux pour cibles. S'il le faisait, il en aurait assurément au moins un. Mais aucun autre sort ne vint et Sirius, haletant, nota que la rue était devenue étrangement tranquille.

Lentement, il leva la tête, et se rendit compte que Voldemort était parti. Malefoy, Mulciber, Flint, et Rogue aussi – c'était terminé. C'était bel et bien terminé.

Sirius se remit sur ses genoux – enfin, sur un genou, le droit ne répondait plus du tout. Pour la première fois, il remarqua la fumée dans l'air, les trous dans la rue, l'odeur du bois et de la chair brûlés. Les flammes dansaient toujours sur les ruines de la boutique de glaces de Florian Fortarôme et le feu s'était étendu au magasin d'instruments magiques, dont il était entrain de consumer le toit. Les piétons malchanceux erraient dans tous les sens, ignorant les flammes alors qu'ils auraient pu les éteindre avec un simple sort. Bon nombre d'entre eux avaient des brûlures ou des contusions, et Sirius pouvait voir plusieurs corps carbonisés de personnes qui n'avaient pas pu s'échapper avant que la boutique de glaces n'explose.

Les gens commençaient à bouger. Alors que Sirius fixait l'entrée béante de Gringotts, qui ressemblait étrangement à une bouche sans ses portes extérieures, les portes intérieures d'argent s'ouvrirent sur un grand groupe. Tous regardaient autour d'eux avec de grands yeux, réalisant l'ampleur du massacre. Plusieurs personnes le désignèrent mais Sirius n'avait plus la force d'y prêter attention.

"Sirius?" C'était Remus, il le dominait comme un étrange Goliath. Sirius cilla et tourna lentement la tête, battant des paupières quand sa vision commença à se troubler.

"Ouais." Il lui fit un demi sourire. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire.

Son bras gauche était toujours douloureux, envoyant des vagues continues de douleur lancinante dans tout son corps. Le reste de ses maux avait semblé insignifiant en comparaison jusqu'à maintenant, mais à présent ses autres blessures commençaient à se venger d'avoir été ignorées, et Sirius pouvait sentir chaque os cassé crisser à chacune de ses respirations. Pourtant, il était encore engourdi et il savait que la douleur n'était pas aussi terrible qu'elle n'aurait pu - ou aussi terrible qu'elle serait bientôt. Sirius avait eu une énorme montée d'adrénaline et il réalisa que la combinaison de l'adrénaline et du sort de guérison rapide expliquait qu'il avait pu continuer à bouger.

"Tu peux te lever?" demanda tranquillement Remus.

"Je crois." Sirius inspira profondément dans l'espoir de dissiper son vertige. "Mais je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. J'ai utilisé un sort de guérison rapide", expliqua-t-il. "J'ai environ quinze minutes avant qu'il ne se dissipe."

"Bien." Remus fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude mais ne dit rien. "Viens." Il tendit une main pour aider Sirius à se lever, l'Auror la prit avec reconnaissance.

"Merci Lunard." Sirius sourit malgré lui, essayant de respirer calmement. La foule s'approchait.

"Tu es dans un état lamentable, mon ami," répondit son vieux copain.

Sirius eut soudain envie de tousser, mais s'en empêcha. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce que ça ferait. "Sans rire."

Délicatement, Sirius essaya de s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite et constata qu'elle était étonnamment engourdie. Insensible, oui, mais plus engourdie que douloureuse, il l'interpréta immédiatement comme un mauvais présage. La seule fois où sa jambe avait agi comme ça, c'était quand il s'était échappé d'Azkaban et qu'il avait énormément forcé sur un os déjà cassé. Sirius soupira. _Il faut que j'arrête de me faire ça_. Des pas rapides qui s'approchaient lui firent lever les yeux de sa jambe, Sirius s'obligea à un demi sourire. Les Aurors, menés par Frank Londubat, stoppèrent entre Sirius et la foule.

"J'allais te demander si tout allais bien, mais je devine la réponse," dit tranquillement Frank.

"Je me suis déjà senti mieux, ouais," répondit Sirius en s'écartant doucement du soutien de Remus. Son ami lui jeta un regard inquiet. "ça va."

Les yeux de Frank parcoururent la foule. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point seulement trois Aurors pouvaient maintenir les spectateurs curieux en arrière. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse?"

Sirius se retint de lui demander comment il aurait pu le savoir. Que ça lui plaise ou non, Sirius était le chef des Aurors et, en dépit de ses propres désirs, il était également à la tête du Département d'application des lois magiques. C'était la première fois depuis des décennies que les deux postes étaient combinés, mais le Ministère n'était pas exactement au meilleure de sa forme. Il expira tranquillement.

"Coordonne les réparations," dit-il finalement. "Appelle James et dis-lui d'envoyer des gens du Département des catastrophes magiques – en espérant que ce ne soit pas Ombrage ou Fudge - et demande leur de vous aider à nettoyer tout ça. En outre, regarde si tu ne peux pas trouver quelques volontaires pour dégager la rue et éteindre les feux."

Il inspira profondément. "Ceux qui ne veulent pas aider rentrent chez eux. Point. Evacuez tout le secteur, sauf les commerçants, les volontaires et les employés de Ministère. Vous pourriez également amener les candidats ici pour aider."

"Bien." Frank acquiesça. "Je demanderai également à Alice de faire venir tous les Aurors actifs ici."

"Bonne idée." Sirius toussa et sentit ses côtes s'entrechoquer dans sa poitrine. Pendant un moment, le monde tourna et il se dit qu'il allait tomber mais sa vision s'éclaircit après quelques secondes, le laissant avec un étourdissement familier. Le sort de guérison rapide commençait à se dissiper.

Frank le vit aussi. "Je suggère que tu rentres à Avalon," dit-il tranquillement. "C'est le seul endroit qui soit absolument sûr."

"Je suis d'accord." Oh, il détestait se cacher, mais Sirius savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Remus, cependant, fronça les sourcils.

"Tu dois aller à Sainte Mangouste, Sirius."

"Je ne peux pas." Lentement, il se tourna pour regarder son ami dans les yeux, et parla doucement. "Je ne mettrais pas d'autres vies en danger, Remus. S'il m'attaque là-bas, je n'aurai aucune chance."

Pendant un long moment, Remus étudia son visage. Mais il hocha finalement la tête. "Sois prudent, Patmol."

"Je le serai."

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour aider ici," continua l'autre, puis il se tourna vers Frank. "Je suppose que des bras supplémentaires sont les bienvenus?"

"Certainement," répondit Londubat. Puis il appela par-dessus son épaule, "Bill!"

Weasley vint vers lui en courant, laissant Shacklebolt et Jones se débrouiller avec la foule à présent curieuse dans laquelle Sirius distingua plusieurs journalistes. Y compris Rita Skeeter. _Oh, joie_.

Les yeux de Weasley passèrent rapidement sur Sirius et il grimaça légèrement. Sirius aurait voulu qu'il ne le fasse pas, mais le jeune homme avait déjà eu à faire à Voldemort, alors il s'empêcha de faire une quelconque remarque. Bill regarda Frank. "Oui?"

"Va à Avalon avec Sirius," commanda l'instructeur. "Reviens avec quinze des candidats et dis aux autres de maintenir la sécurité sur l'île."

"Compris." Bill jeta un œil à Sirius qui était pris d'un autre vertige. "Tu peux transplaner?" demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Il grinça des dents. "Je peux si on se dépêche."

"Alors ne perdons pas de temps."

"C'est la meilleure idée de la -"

"M. Black!" cria soudain une voix. "Sirius!"

"Hé ! Revenez ici, vous!" Hestia Jones était sur les talons de Skeeter, mais l'affreuse sorcière courait vers Sirius. Un autre journaliste tenta de la suivre, mais fut dissuadé par la carrure et le regard assassin de Kingsley.

Skeeter se précipitait vers eux, brandissant sa plume à papottes dans le ciel comme une épée. Elle s'arrêta seulement quand trois baguettes se pointèrent sur elle – tous les membres du petit groupe la menaçaient, excepté Sirius. Et il l'aurait certainement fait s'il n'avait pas été si fatigué. Elle le regarda puis ouvrit la bouche pour les bombarder de questions.

Londubat fut plus rapide. "On peut vous aider?" cracha-t-il.

"Euh, non." Skeeter lui jeta un regard méchant. "_Vous_ ne pouvez pas."

Sirius réprima un gémissement, contrairement à Bill.

"J'ai bien peur que vos questions ne doivent attendre un autre moment," intervint Remus avant que tout le monde ne s'énerve. Il abaissa sa baguette, et après un long moment, Frank et Bill firent de même.

"J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir de questions pour _vous_, Remus Lupin," répliqua impérieusement Skeeter. "Bien qu'un jour, je puisse avoir envie d'interroger le loup-garou de Poudlard au sujet d'accidents impliquant les élèves."

Remus ne cilla même pas, mais elle lui sourit méchamment avant de tourner son attention sur Sirius.

"J'étais sur le point de partir." Il lui retourna son sourire méchant, conscient du fait que sien était tendu par la douleur, mais incapable de s'en soucier.

"Mais -"

"Peut-être dans une autre vie," la coupa-il sans ménagement avant de se tourner vers Bill. "Tu es prêt?"

"Allons y."

Levant sa baguette, Sirius ferma les yeux et se concentra sur Avalon.

0000000

Voilà, voilà… la suite s'appelle Les conséquences de la défiance… je suis sûre que vous imaginez !


	22. Le prix de la résistance

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume  
A**ttention accélération du rythme de parution à prévoir !

Relecture et mise en ligne **: Fénice **qui est un peu débordée mais qui s'accroche

**Sponsors officiels : Bicounet, Fée fléau, Shima-Chan, Siri, Alana Chantelune, Kiri…**

**Chapitre vingt-deux : Le prix de la résistance**

Transplaner ne s'avéra pas une très bonne idée. Le voyage du chemin de traverse à Avalon ne prit que quelques secondes ; pourtant Sirius eut le temps d'éprouver tout un éventail de sensations physiques des plus désagréables. Quand il arriva sur l'île des l'Aurors, sa tête tournait et son estomac se révulsait. Il chancela ; il avait oublié où il était et ce qu'il faisait là, mais il s'en souvint quand il s'appuya sur sa jambe droite et que la douleur se répandit dans tout son corps.

Sirius se rattrapa et retint un cri. Heureusement, ils étaient seuls dans la zone de transplanage, et Bill Weasley connaissait la douleur.

"Tu as besoin d'aide ?" demanda le jeune Auror, trop intelligent pour poser des questions stupides comme 'ça va?'. Sirius grimaça.

"Pas encore", répondit-il avec une honnêteté sinistre. "Mais si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, je vais m'effondrer quand le sort de guérison n'agira plus." Et c'était l'euphémisme du siècle.

"Bien." Bill ouvrit la porte intérieure. "Alors, allons-y."

Sirius acquiesça et boita dehors à la lumière du soleil, souhaitant que sa main droite s'arrête avant de se saisir de son avant-bras gauche douloureux. Ca ne le soulagerait pas, il en était conscient, et ça ne cacherait rien non plus. Pendant un moment, il considéra l'idée d'essayer de rallonger sa manche pour couvrir la marque - mais il n'en fit rien. Sirius était bien trop épuisé pour jeter même un sort tout simple, et ses robes étaient bien trop déchirées pour couvrir son avant bras sans magie.

Et puis, la cacher ne changerait rien.

"J'ai vu que les quatre des instructeurs sont venus sur le chemin de Traverse", commenta-t-il pour éviter de penser au moment où il allait s'effondrer. "Qui as-tu nommé responsable?"

Bill fit un sourire en répondant. "Ta cousine, en fait."

"Oh?" Sirius sentit ses sourcils se lever malgré lui. "Et, comment s'est-elle débrouillée?"

"Je ne sais pas encore," admit l'autre. "Mais on ne va pas tarder à le découvrir."

Sirius grogna son accord, luttant pour éviter de se concentrer sur ce quoi, ses pensées voulaient aller – là où, en fait, il avait toutes les raisons de se concentrer. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec la marque rouge brûlant sur son bras et la marque noire plus profonde sur son âme. Pendant quatre années, il avait vécu en sachant qu'il devrait y faire face, mais il avait toujours espéré, prié, pour que ce jour ne vienne jamais. Et maintenant qu'il était venu, il se sentait vide et froid – _sali _- à l'intérieur. Sirius l'avait su depuis le début, même si il s'était forcé à oublier.

Les vieilles portes s'ouvrirent quand Bill s'avança, glissant le long du mur dont elles semblaient faire partie. Ces portes, aussi innocentes et antiques qu'elles paraissaient, étaient l'une des barrières les plus fortes que l'île possédait. Elles protégeaient la zone principale de transplanage depuis le jour où Viviane Merlyn avait basé les Aurors à Avalon. Les grandes portes en pierre autorisaient seulement les Aurors à passer – les portes n'acceptaient que les diplômés. Jamais les portes n'auraient laissé entré quelqu'un qui n'y avait pas été autorisé, même s'il était parvenu à contourner les autres barrières et à transplaner sur Avalon. Il y avait des exemples - Sirius en connaissait six – d'intrus malchanceux (et un candidat idiot) qui avaient été écrasés et tués par ces portes. Personne, dans toute la longue histoire d'Avalon, n'avait jamais réussi à les forcer.

En boitant vers l'ouverture, Sirius fut saisi par la crainte. Pourraient-elles… – il eut du mal à respirer. Il était Auror depuis longtemps ; il était même celui qui avait rouvert l'île six semaines auparavant. Mais il avait changé, maintenant les ténèbres le rongeaient et elles n'avaient pas leur place sur cette île que Rowena Serdaigle avait, par le passé, appelé l'île de la lumière. Il n'y avait aucun mensonge à Avalon. Certains lieux étaient simplement magiques, et, comme Poudlard, l'île savait tout.

Mais marque des ténèbres ou pas, Sirius franchit les portes de pierre indemne.

Ou, du moins, pas plus blessé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa jambe droite menaçait de lâcher à chaque pas, même le sort de guérison rapide ne parvenait plus à la faire obéir. Et sa poitrine commençait à le brûler, c'était une sensation entièrement différente de la douloureuse sécheresse de sa gorge provoquée par ses cris. Non, cette douleur venait du manque d'air. Ses côtes cassées avaient dû perforer un poumon ou les deux. Cela apprit à Sirius que la magie le protégeant était sur le point de disparaître.

_Dix minutes_, pensa-t-il. _Peut-être quinze_.

Il trop concentré sur ses problèmes pour remarquer les silhouettes qui courraient au devant d'eux avant qu'elles n'atteignent Bill qui le précédait. Un brave homme, et il était dans son élément - Sirius n'avait jamais été instructeur sur Avalon bien qu'il l'ait toujours voulu. Cependant, les années qu'il avait passées à Azkaban étaient celles où il aurait normalement du être mentor... Et _vivre_. Il regarda les nouveaux venus. Il valait mieux ne pas penser à ça maintenant.

Il reconnu quelques visages, mais Sirius devinait plus qu'il ne voyait qui ils étaient à travers son malaise. La majorité des candidats avait baissé leurs baguettes, mais quelques uns lui jetaient des regards soupçonneux. Plusieurs froncèrent même les sourcils, surpris de son état, mais leurs regards rebondirent sur Sirius sans l'atteindre. Il souffrait trop pour ce soucier de jeunes enfants désagréables.

Toujours était-il que son bras gauche s'était plaqué contre son torse, dissimulant la marque aux yeux des curieux. Peut-être, était-ce juste l'instinct.

La fille d'Andromeda courut jusqu'à Bill. "J'ai posté des gardes aux deux quais, et à chacune des trois zones de transplanage. Nous avons également patrouillé sur l'île à intervalles réguliers, et j'ai mis une personne près des feux, si quelqu'un appelle."

"Bien joué." Bill lui adressa un sourire fatigué. "Merci. Ils ont besoin de nous pour nettoyer le chemin de Traverse," continua-t-il. "Les sections une à trois iront là-bas. La section quatre demeurera ici pour la sécurité."

Des murmures excités ou déçus s'élevèrent et les candidats échangèrent des regards curieux alors qu'une demi-douzaine s'approchait. Clairement, ils voulaient plus d'informations, mais aucun n'osa les demander jusqu'à ce qu'un candidat aux cheveux châtain clair laisse échapper :

"Et les Mangemorts?", les yeux rivés sur Sirius. Un vague souvenir refit surface et Sirius se retint de dévisager le candidat. Deauclaire, lui dit sa mémoire. Premier de la classe... avec quelques réserves. _Seul Frank Londubat peut classer premier quelqu'un qui nous déteste si ouvertement_.

Bill, cependant, jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius par dessus son épaule, il se força à lui répondre par un sourire. Sirius toussa, conscient des regards fixés sur lui et de la douleur lancinante de son bras gauche. C'était comme si son bras lui disait, _tu ne peux plus m'ignorer. Salaud._

"Les Mangemorts sont partis," répondit-il avec précaution. "Le chemin de Traverse est un vrai champ de ruines, mais Voldemort est parti."

Quinze paires d'yeux élargis le contemplèrent, recollant les morceaux. En quelques secondes, la méfiance fut remplacée par une admiration intimidée - Sirius avait été regardé comme ça avant, mais il n'était quand même pas à l'aise.

"Mais... comment?" demanda une fille.

Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus rapide, Sirius avait du mal à le contrôler. Il haussa les épaules avec raideur. "Nous nous sommes battus. Il est parti."

"Vous avez gagné?" haleta quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas qui et s'en moquait. Le monde se mit à tourner. Sirius renifla.

"Rien de si merveilleux."

Les candidats confus clignèrent des yeux, malgré son vertige, Sirius voyait leur espoir. Il avait froid. Personne ne posa de questions, mais ils continuèrent à le regarder fixement en silence, seul Bill lui jeta un regard plein de compréhension, et plein d'une compassion que Sirius n'avait plus la force de haïr. Son cœur se serra.

_Affronte-les maintenant ou cache-la pour toujours._

Sirius se força à redresser ses épaules douloureuses. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il pourrait supporter les ténèbres dans son âme ; s'il commençait à se cacher, il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Oublier n'était pas une solution, mais il était parvenu à cacher ses souvenirs... jusqu'à ce que Voldemort le force à faire face à ses pire expériences et à ses pires peurs, et il l'y avait contraint non pas dans la noirceur d'Azkaban mais en plein jour et sous les yeux du monde. Sirius ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle, expirer fut très douloureux.

"Vous le verrez dans les journaux bien assez tôt," il se força à parler légèrement, mais s'abstint de hausser à nouveau les épaules. Ca le faisait trop souffrir.

Les bouches commencèrent à s'ouvrir, mais Sirius les coupa en secouant la tête. Il fit un immense effort pour écarter son bras gauche de son torse – il aurait préférer se terrer au fond d'un trou pour protéger son âme blessée. Mais l'obscurité ne pouvait pas être évitée ou ignorée. Elle devait être combattue.

La marque saignait toujours, mais Sirius se refusa à l'essuyer. Il n'était pas prêt à la toucher et il avait le sentiment qu'il perdrait connaissance s'il le faisait. Les yeux du serpent semblaient jeter un regard triomphant, même lorsqu'il ne le regardait pas, sur son esprit et sur son âme. Le crâne était encore maculé de sang frais, mais cela ne brouillait pas l'image du tout. D'une certaine façon, ça ne faisait que faire ressortir la marque d'avantage. Les lignes noires étaient sombres sur sa peau pâle, et bien que le dessin ait été précis, il n'avait rien de beau. Particulièrement pour celui qui s'était tant battu contre ça.

Il y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de relever la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder cette chose qui avait déjà envahi son esprit.

Mais les autres regardaient toujours fixement la marque, Bill inclus. Sirius savait que l'Auror s'était rendu compte de ce qui s'était produit (comment aurait-il peu en être autrement ?), mais le voir était différent. Pourtant, le visage de Bill était impassible, à la différence de ceux des candidats. Ils étaient pâles et mal à l'aise – et, le pire de tout, effrayés. Personne ne sut quoi dire, mais Sirius savait qu'ils méritaient tous une explication et qu'ils en avaient besoin.

"Il y a quatre ans, Voldemort me l'a faite de force," dit tranquillement Sirius, lui-même étonné par le son de sa voix. "J'étais trop faible pour résister suffisamment."

Il inspira, et cette fois la brûlure fut la bienvenue. La douleur l'aida à se concentrer. "Elle était cachée depuis lors." Tous les regards étaient rivés sur la marque. "Il l'a fait apparaître pendant notre duel. Je lui ai cassé le nez." Le bref sourire de Sirius fut méchant et il s'en étonna. "Et une pommette ou deux."

"Il s'est enfui après ça." Le sourire de Bill n'était plus méchant mais inquiet.

Le choc visible sur les autres visages montra qu'ils ne voyaient pas la même chose que Bill, et ce que Sirius savait déjà. _Cinq minutes _? Se demanda-t-il, il se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, c'était vrai. Son corps menaçait de s'effondrer, il ne tenait que par sa volonté de fer, nourrie par le sort de guérison. La plupart des gens ne connaissaient pas le lien étroit entre la magie et la volonté, mais Sirius l'avait instinctivement découverte à un jeune âge. En s'entraîner avec Maugrey, un des hommes les plus forts qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrés, lui avait appris ce rapport. Ca avait été une dure leçon, mais elle lui était utile maintenant.

Et il connaissait bien son corps. _Cinq minutes. Pas plus_. Sirius se tourna vers Bill, écartant les candidats de son esprit.

"Allons-y." Il n'avait pas assez de souffle pour en dire plus.

"Oui." L'instructeur se mit en mouvement. "Sections une à trois, préparez-vous à partir. Tonks, vous êtes toujours responsable de la section quatre. Il y aura probablement plein d'Aurors ici bientôt. Passez leur le commandement quand ils arriveront. Jusque-là, maintenez la sécurité."

Sirius n'attendit pas d'entendre leurs réponses affirmatives pour se diriger vers la villa principale, évaluant la distance dans sa tête et espérant qu'il ne s'effondrerait pas avant d'y être arrivé. Les os de son genou se frottaient les uns contre les autres, et même avec le sort de guérison, Sirius boitait. Pourtant, son évasion d'Azkaban avait été bien plus dure, et il avait l'habitude de la douleur.

La porte apparut indistinctement devant lui au moment où il sentit le sort se fendre. Si ça avait été un bloc de la glace, on aurait pu voir les fissures se propager et se multiplier. Sirius ne faisait que sentir ces fissures, mais il savait qu'elles étaient là. Peut-être que Bill vit son vertige et nota qu'il contrôlait moins bien ses mouvements. L'Auror se précipita en avant pour ouvrir la porte, donnant le mot de passe rapidement mais calmement - il était un Auror, purement et simplement, même inquiet, il se contrôlait. La porte s'ouvrit et Bill entra.

Sirius le suivit, il trébucha mais parvint à se rattraper au cadre de la porte. Sa vision se brouilla, mais il se redressa avant que Bill ne tende la main pour l'aider. L'Auror voulu parler, mais Sirius le coupa.

"Je dois m'allonger." C'était presque un halètement. Le sort de guérison avait arrêté de se fendre.

Maintenant il s'émiettait.

Bill acquiesça, tourna à droite et ouvrit la première porte. "Ici."

C'était une belle suite, mais Sirius ne la vit pas. En passant la porte, il s'effondra. Sirius tenta de se tenir au mur, essayant de reprendre le contrôle mais il n'y parvint pas.

-------------

Ginny était drôle avec ces lunettes démodées, mais elle avait l'air à l'aise. Elle n'avait que onze ans, n'était même pas encore entrée à Poudlard, mais elle semblait plus âgée avec ses lunettes et son visage concentré et sérieux. Ils la regardaient tous, espérant une réponse et désespérés de savoir ce qui se passait dehors. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Fred gémit. "Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir la Carte en ce moment."

"Ouais." Soupira Ron en grattant ses cheveux sales.

"Elle ne vous servirait à rien, vous savez," remarqua la raisonnable Hermione. "La Carte du Maraudeur ne montre que Poudlard."

"Oh, laisse-les un peu rêver," répliqua George. Mais Fred pouffa.

"Hermione, je te nomme la briseuse de rêves des Misfits," dit-il avec une grimace. Evidemment, elle se raidit.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis la seule à réfléchir," dit-elle malicieusement.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. "Hé, c'était juste -"

"Je pense qu'ils sont partis," dit soudainement Ginny, coupant son frère. Immédiatement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, ils retenaient leur souffle, osant à peine espérer. Ils étaient coincés dans ce petit trou sales depuis ce qui leur semblait une éternité, et, même s'ils avaient décidé de rester calmement en sécurité, les Misfits étaient prêts à partir. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment avant de continuer.

"Les gens commencent à bouger un peu plus," expliqua Ginny en plissant les yeux. "Et je ne vois plus de Mangemorts. Je pense que c'est fini."

"Tu es sûre ?" demanda Harry avant de pouvoir se retenir.

Ginny frémit. "Non."

"Mais si tu ne vois plus personne on peut y aller, non ?" demanda Ron, plein d'espoir.

"Bien sûr que non," siffla immédiatement Hermione. "Vous avez entendu ce que Harry a dit. On ne peut pas –

Harry posa sa main sur son bras pour la couper. "Ca ne sera plus très long quoi qu'il en soit," précisa-t-il. "Et nous... ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé. Si nous sortons alors que ce n'est pas fini... "

Il n'avait pas besoin de finir cette phrase. Même Ron, aussi impatient et ennuyé qu'il était, acquiesça. Ils n'étaient pas devenus les Misfits (sauf Ginny, mais elle était bien partie pour gagner sa place dans leur groupe) pour rien, après tout – ils étaient particulièrement doués pour ignorer les règles, même Hermione. Habituellement, ils se seraient déjà faufilés dehors, mais c'était différent. Ca devait l'être. Même pour des fauteurs de troubles chroniques, il y avait trop de risques.

"Ouais," souffla finalement Fred. "Je déteste -"

"Quelqu'un vient." Encore, Ginny les avait interrompus.

"Qui?" demanda Ron.

Elle ne répondit pas. Personne ne bougea.

Finalement, un sourire éclaira le visage de Ginny. "C'est Maman."

"Tu es sûre?" demanda George, s'attirant un regard en coin.

"Naturellement, je suis sûre," répliqua-t-elle en retirant ses lunettes et en les laissant tomber dans une poche. "Je ne suis pas idiote, George. Je reconnais ma propre maman."

"D'accord." Les jumeaux se glissèrent vers le haut et ouvrirent la trappe. Un instant plus tard, Harry entendit Molly Weasley se ruer vers les jumeaux et leur demander où étaient les autres –

"On est là, maman." Ginny encore, elle avait l'air innocent sans ses lunettes. Elle se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire, il l'aida à sortir du trou. Lui et Ron soulevèrent Hermione ensemble, et si l'autre garçon la poussait vers le haut avec un petit air gêné, Harry feignit de ne pas le voir. Puis, des mains rieuses se tendirent vers eux, Ron et Harry émergèrent de l'obscurité.

"- si inquiète pour vous - Percy est parti d'un coté, et vous six de l'autre. J'avais peur que vous vous soyez encore attiré des ennuis - "

"On allait le faire," la coupa joyeusement Fred.

George hocha la tête. "Mais Harry nous en a empêchés."

"Harry...?" s'étonna Mme Weasley, et Harry lui sourit. Il n'avait pas dit ça pour les empêcher de s'attirer des ennuis (il n'était pas très doué pour ça, quoi qu'il en soit), mais Mme Weasley lui tapota l'épaule. "Je suis fière de toi, mon chéri."

"Euh, merci, Mme Weasley," marmonna-t-il. Mais même Percy était assez futé pour savoir ce que ça voulait vraiment dire : Mme Weasley ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire 'je suis étonné que le fils de James Potter ait autant de bon sens.' Heureusement, Ron parvint à détourner l'attention générale avant que sa maman ne se lance dans une autre tirade. Il jeta à Percy un regard soupçonneux.

"Où étais-tu?" demanda Ron.

"J'étais coincé dans l'animalerie magique, si tu veux savoir," répliqua son grand frère. "Je suis tombé sur maman quand elle est partie vous chercher."

"Comment vous connaissiez ce trou?" demanda Mme Weasley pour les calmer.

George lui adressa un sourire angélique. "Maman, nous savons _tout_ du chemin de Traverse."

"Tout," répéta Fred en écho.

Les Misfits (et Ginny) reniflèrent. Percy s'agita, mais Mme Weasley sourit de soulagement. Elle rayonnait. "Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez tous sains et saufs. Maintenant, pourquoi ne retournerions pas tous au Terrier-"

Mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose fit tomber la bonne humeur de Harry. Soudain, plus rien ne lui semblait amusant. "Et Sirius?"

Mme Weasley hésita et se mordit la lèvre, et l'estomac de Harry se contracta sous l'effet de l'angoisse.

"Je ne suis pas sûre," admit-elle tranquillement. "Il est parti avant que je ne -"

"Mais il est parti ? Il est vivant?" demanda vivement Harry.

"Bien sûr qu'il est vivant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon chéri." Elle essaya de lui faire un sourire encourageant mais Ron la coupa.

"Vivant ? Et Vold - "

" Ron!"

"Désolé, Maman." Il n'avait pas l'air très désolé. "Et Tu-Sais-Qui?" Il est mort ? C'est fini?"

Pendant un court instant, ils se prirent à espérer. Mme Weasley soupira. "Non, j'ai bien peur que non," dit-elle tranquillement. "Les Mangemorts sont partis, mais Vous-savez... _il_ est parti. Je n'ai pas vu le duel. J'étais trop loin."

"Mais Sirius va bien?" Harry ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait eu peur de l'issue – la lettre qu'il avait reçue en avait à la fois trop dit et pas assez. Pourquoi il avait reçu cette lettre maintenant, il l'ignorait, ce n'était peut-être qu'une simple coïncidence, parce que personne ne pouvait avoir prédit ça.

"Il est en sécurité, Harry." Harry remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas dit qu'il allait bien, mais il se dit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.

Ginny renifla soudainement. "C'est quoi cette odeur?"

"Des bâtiments qui brûlent," répondit Percy. "C'est un désastre."

"Il est temps pour nous de partir," intervint Mme Weasley. "Si nous restons, nous allons gêner les Aurors."

"Les Aurors?" demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

"Ils sont venus pour aider à nettoyer," expliqua Percy. "Même si ce n'est pas vraiment leur rôle. La procédure veut que... "

"Oh, silence, Percy," Mme Weasley pouffa. "Ils n'ont pas besoin d'une conférence sur le fonctionnement du ministère de la Magie maintenant."

"Désolé, Maman."

Ensemble, le petit groupe sortit de la boutique de Quidditch (qui était étonnamment vide, et Harry se demanda où était parti le propriétaire), et entra dans la rue. Immédiatement, Harry vit que Percy avait raison – c'était un désastre. Des débris fumants jonchaient la rue et, à l'ouest de la rue, il vit un grand groupe de personnes et bien plus de fumée. Il y avait des pavés éclatés et la boutique de Florian Fortarôme ressemblait à un cratère sortit tout droit d'un film Moldu. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens de ce coté de la rue, et ceux qu'il pouvait voir se penchaient sur des corps. Certains pleuraient doucement. Quelqu'un hurlait sa douleur.

Ils regardaient tous.

Harry ignorait que l'odeur de la chair brûlée était aussi insoutenable. A sa droite, il entendit Hermione hoqueter, et Ron avait viré au vert. Son teint était assorti à l'horrible Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait avec arrogance dans ciel – les autres l'avaient-ils vue ? Les survivants semblaient bien trop traumatisés pour s'en inquiéter. Mais plus Harry la regardait, plus la marque des ténèbres lui semblait vivante. Ses yeux rougeoyants le fixaient en riant. En riant.

Il cilla quand Ginny saisit son bras. "Viens," dit-elle tranquillement en le tirant en avant.

Harry hocha la tête et jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la marque. L'illusion était passée, si ça avait été une illusion. Il l'espérait.

"Harry?" appela Hermione d'une toute petite voix, il tourna la tête. "Est-ce...?"

"Ouais." Ron était à côté de lui maintenant, et le trio suivit les jumeaux et Ginny silencieusement, heureux, pour une fois, de ne pas s'être attiré d'ennuis. Harry déglutit. Il y avait tant de morts, tant de destruction... il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Percy qui était derrière Harry, fut choqué quand Ginny se retourna une dernière fois. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent ceux de son frère. "Je veux me souvenir."

-------------

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?" demanda Julia en désignant d'un geste la jambe de sa belle-soeur. Elle avait attendu la fin de l'attaque au manoir Malefoy, une chose qu'elle détestait – mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

"Reductor. Lupin." Elle s'assit lourdement, ruinant une des précieuses chaises du salon avec sa jambe couverte de sang.

"Aïe." Julia se rendit compte qu'elle ne semblait pas très compatissante mais l'était-elle ? "Et comment s'est passé le reste?"

Les yeux bleus de Narcissa s'assombrirent dangereusement, elle eut un sourire dangereux. "Mon cousin chéri," fit-elle d'un ton acide. "Et ses charmants petits amis."

"Oh?" Son coeur martelait si fort que Julia s'étonna que Narcissa ne l'entende pas. Naturellement, la seule question qu'elle brûlait de poser était celle qu'elle ne pouvait pas – _Il est encore vivant_ ?

"Oui, oh," cracha Narcissa. "Comme d'habitude, il est parvenu à ruiner nos plans." Elle sourit encore. "Naturellement, ça ne s'est pas passé aussi bien qu'ils l'espéraient."

"Combien de morts?" Il lui était presque impossible de paraître détachée.

"Macnair seulement." Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en inquiéter. "Plusieurs blessés."

"Pas -?"

Sans prévenir, Lucius entra dans la pièce, coupant Julia. Elle avait lu les pensées de son frère depuis toujours ; elle était venue au manoir Malfoy pour voir si elle n'avait pas perdu la main - mais quelque chose dans l'expression de son frère la fit frissonner. Des années à flirter avec le danger avaient appris à Julia à faire confiance à son instinct... et quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lucius ignora complètement son épouse, ses yeux gris étaient fixés sur elle. "Nous devons parler."

Il continua à marcher. Julia sauta sur ses pieds. "Où?"

"Dans mon bureau. Maintenant." Lucius sortit de la pièce, il n'avait pas son habituelle attitude faussement ennuyée. Julia dut réellement se dépêcher pour le suivre, une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite dans sa vie. Mais c'était le Lucius sérieux, pas le Lucius arrogant et aristocratique.

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau fut rapide, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. Toujours poli et bien élevé, Lucius lui tint la porte ouverte, mais son visage était fermé. Il fit signe à Julia de s'asseoir, elle obéit, un peu déroutée par l'attitude de son frère. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Lucius la devança.

"Tu l'as dit à qui, Julia?"

Son monde se glaça. "Quoi?"

"Je sais que c'était toi." Sa voix était étonnamment douce. "Tu es la seule à l'avoir su assez tôt pour alerter Lupin - et c'était Lupin, non?"

Julia le regarda fixement. Son cerveau marchait si lentement qu'elle avait l'impression de nager. Pendant un long moment, elle ne put dire un mot, Julia savait que ça revenait à admettre sa culpabilité, mais elle n'avait pas prévu ça... elle connaissait les risques, mais n'avait pas pensé que ça se passerait comme ça. Pas comme ça.

"Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre, Lucius," parvint-elle à dire d'une voix hésitante qui n'échappa pas à Lucius.

"Ne me mens, Julia," dit-il tranquillement. "Quoi que tu fasse, ne me mens pas _à moi_."

Une alarme sonna dans sa tête. "Pourquoi je te mentirais?"

"Je sais que tu a parlé à quelqu'un de l'attaque du chemin de Traverse," dit son frère d'une voix égale. "Merlin, épargne-moi tes mensonges, je sais même pourquoi. Personne d'autre n'a encore compris, mais quelqu'un le fera bientôt, et à ce moment là, il sera trop tard."

"Trop tard pour quoi?" Tous ces rêves s'écroulaient, et maintenant tout ce qui lui restait était de savoir combien de temps elle survivrait. Connaissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce ne serait pas long.

À moins qu'il n'ait d'autres projets pour elle – _s'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne se serve pas de moi contre Sirius, _pensa désespérément Julia. _Je ne serai pas son appât. Je me tuerais plutôt. _

"Trop tard pour te sauver," répondit Lucius, ses yeux pâles brillaient.

"Quoi?"

Son frère aîné lui sourit légèrement, mais il n'y avait aucune joie dans son expression. "Tu as beau être une imbécile, Julia," chuchota-t-il, "tu es toujours ma soeur. Si tu pars maintenant, tu as peut-être une chance."

Était-il vraiment... ? Là encore, il lui fallu un long moment pour trouver sa voix. "Mais tu..."

Julia ne put finir. _Tu es le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une des personnes les plus impitoyables que je n'aie jamais connues. Son serviteur le plus fidèle après cette folle de Bellatrix Lestrange. _

"Oui." Il n'y avait aucun regret dans ses yeux – il ne voulait pas le lui faire voir si par hasard il en éprouvait. "Mais tu es de ma famille, et s'il y a une chose que les Malefoy ont toujours faite, c'est être solidaires."

Julia le regarda.

"Pars, quitte le pays, petite soeur. Pars et ne te retourne pas. Fais tes adieux, si tu veux mais fais vite. Je ne peux pas retarder sa découverte sans me compromettre."

0000

Hé voilà, c'est toujours les filles qui trinquent !

La suite ?…la suite s'appelle _Corps, cœur, esprit et âme_… un peu pour tout le monde, donc…Soutiens bienvenus !

Enfin, pour celles et ceux qui sont en manque de Sirius et Robin4, annonçons la traduction par **Alana Chantelune **du one-shot Unbroken... on le trouve à l'adresse fanfiction/s/2759731/1/... attention, c'est presque un spoiler!


	23. Coeur, corps, esprit, et âme

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume **

**Attention : la traduction est finie et ça ne dépend donc plus que de la ** Relecture et mise en ligne… Bravo !

**Fénice **un peu affolée mais ravie !

**Sponsors officiels : Bicounet, Fée fléau, Shima-Chan, Siri, Alana Chantelune, Kiri… - les mêmes ! Bravo !**

**Chapitre vingt-trois : Coeur, corps, esprit, et âme**

_"Fais tes adieux si tu veux, mais fais vite."_ Lucius avait compris qu'elle devait et où elle irait. Julia ne comprendrait jamais vraiment son frère, et son dernier acte le prouvait. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait là, devant la porte du numéro douze, square Grimmaurd, pour dire au revoir.

Julia ravala son chagrin. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de se sentir triste - elle était vivante et devrait en être reconnaissante. Elle déglutit avec difficulté en levant la main pour frapper à la vieille et laide porte. Une fois qu'elle serait partie, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quand elle pourrait revenir. Mais elle reviendrait. Un jour.

Quoi qu'il arrive.

Ses coups résonnèrent sur le bois comme s'il était vide, aussi vide qu'elle se sentait. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre ; elle se trouva en face d'un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux verts qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mais qu'elle connaissait de nom. Il était le portrait craché de James Potter, et avait le même âge que son neveu, cependant Harry semblait beaucoup moins désagréable. _Ca doit être l'influence de Narcissa,_ pensa Julia avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Et c'était typiquement une réflexion de sang pur, elle le savait. _Vieux préjudices et vieilles traditions_. _Je ne dois pas être aussi différente que je l'imagine._

Mais elle _était_ différente. Julia avait marché sur le fil du rasoir et avait perdu, mais l'avait fait. Elle n'avait pas pris la voie de la facilité, la voie traditionnelle. Elle avait osé tenter sa chance - et avait perdu, mais elle avait essayé. _Et maintenant je paye le prix de cet échec._

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?" Harry la regardait d'un air soupçonneux, mais Julia ne l'en blâma pas.

"Bonjour." Elle avala. "Je suis Julia Malefoy."

"Malefoy?" répéta-il comme un écho. Ses yeux verts se plissèrent et le regard qu'il lui lança la rendit malade. _Avant cette fichue guerre, mon nom de famille n'aurait pas provoqué cette réaction_. Aujourd'hui, même un enfant associait les Malefoy avec le mal.

"Oui. Je recherche Sirius."

"Il n'est pas là," répondit une nouvelle voix. C'était James, encore capable de se déplacer silencieusement en dépit de son handicap. Il semblait plus âgé que lors de leur précédente rencontre et il y avait des cernes foncées sous ses yeux. Mais c'étaient ses paroles qui choquèrent le plus Julia - elle savait qu'elle n'avait que peu de temps, mais elle avait espéré avoir quelques minutes.

"Tu peux me dire où il est?" demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

James secoua la tête. "Je suis désolé." Il hésita. "Tu veux entrer?"

"Non. Je suis en route... pour quitter le pays," répondit tristement Julia. "Dis-lui juste au revoir de ma part."

Ses yeux noisette s'élargirent légèrement, et James avala. "Je lui dirai," promit-il.

"Merci." Pourquoi avait-elle le cœur brisé ? Julia savait qu'elle reverrait Sirius, mais parfois elle avait peur que cette fois ait été la dernière. Elle avait lu la Gazette du sorcier en venant, pour essayer de se changer les idées. Ça n'avait pas marché. Moins de deux heures après l'attaque, la Gazette relatait déjà l'évènement et promettait un article de Rita Skeeter. Elle eut froid. "Il vaut mieux que j'y aille."

"Bonne chance, Julia," lui dit-il alors qu'elle se tournait pour partir. Elle déglutit et jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière par-dessus son épaule.

"Merci, James," chuchota-t-elle.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne réfléchit à la singularité de la situation. Deux héritiers de deux des familles les plus anciennes du monde magique, dont une était amoureuse d'un troisième, se tenaient sur un seuil pour se faire des adieux à cause d'évènements contre lesquels ils ne pouvaient rien. A une époque, des familles comme les Potter, les Malefoy, et les Blacks avaient été les plus puissantes du monde - et ils avaient un sens élevé de l'honneur et oeuvraient pour la communauté. Maintenant, les préceptes de l'honneur n'étaient plus respectés – surtout quand il était question du sang. Les quatorze familles n'étaient plus reliées maintenant, elles étaient divisées, éloignées, et ennemies. Elles avaient changé.

La guerre avait tout changé.

-------------

L'obscurité recula lentement. Il entendit des voix.

"Bien joué Melle Lockhart," disait Bill. "Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de le réveiller."

La douleur partout.

"Merci, monsieur. J'adore la médecine depuis Poudlard." Une voix de femme.

Son avant-bras gauche brûlait.

"Bien, alors reste par ici. Je ne connais que les soins rapides."

Il se souvenait de la raison de cette brûlure mais ne voulait pas y penser.

"Je suis loin d'être une experte, monsieur."

Tout était toujours noir, mais il essaya de se forcer à cligner des yeux. Ça faisait mal. Tout lui faisait mal.

Weasley renifla. "Tu en as réussi plus que moi."

La lumière apparut au bout du tunnel, et la conscience le frappa comme la foudre. Il se retint de crier et lutta pour respirer malgré la douleur. Son corps n'était plus inconscient et détendu ; il refusait de rester calme et de laisser Sirius respirer ; il voulait convulser et étouffer. Finalement, pourtant, Sirius distingua ce qui était autour de lui.

Sirius respira bruyamment. Immédiatement, il se mit à tousser et sentit un goût de sang. Il jura.

"Content de voir que tu es encore vivant", dit tranquillement Bill. Sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère échoua lamentablement, surtout une fois que Sirius put voir son visage inquiet. L'Auror renifla.

"Pour l'instant, je préférerais être mort," dit-il sombrement.

Bill fronça les sourcils, et la candidate ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Je plaisante," rectifia rapidement Sirius_. Enfin je crois_.

"Bien." L'Auror rouquin semblait comprendre les sous-entendus, mais Sirius s'en fichait. Bill avait été à Azkaban – pas aussi longtemps que Sirius, mais assez longtemps pour comprendre. Il connaissait néanmoins la douleur. "Nous devons appeler un médecin."

"Ouais."

Simuler du courage n'aurait pas suffit; Sirius se sentait comme une épave, et il était sûr que c'était encore pire à voir. Il commença un rapide inventaire mental de ses blessures et regretta immédiatement de l'avoir fait - le faible tremblement de son corps lui rappelait le voyage entre Azkaban et Poudlard, quand il avait poussé son corps blessé à faire ce qu'aucun autre sorcier n'aurait fait. _Au moins cette fois, j'ai pu utiliser un sort de guérison rapide_, pensa-t-il sans beaucoup de soulagement. Ça ne l'aidait plus beaucoup maintenant.

Bill parlait toujours. "Avant, on avait toujours une équipe de médecins qualifiés ici sur Avalon, mais pour des raisons de sécurité, on n'en a plus. Melle Lockhart ici présente est la meilleure d'entre nous."

"Et je suis loin d'être assez douée," ajouta promptement la blonde. "J'ai touché un peu à la médecine avec Madame Pomfresh. J'ai toujours voulu être Auror."

"Appelez Pomfresh alors." Il avait à nouveau le souffle court et sa poitrine se serrait un peu plus à chaque inspiration.

"Elle n'est pas experte en ce genre de situation, Sirius -" tenta Bill.

Il toussa, ça le brûlait. L'obscurité menaçait de le reprendre mais il lutta. Encore. "Je sais," dit Sirius d'une voix tendue. "Mais, je lui fais confiance, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de médecins que j'ai envie de voir sur Avalon."

Bill ouvrit la bouche mais la referma en comprenant la signification de ces mots.

"Ouais." Sirius parvint à lui faire un sourire triste. "Je ne pense pas que je quitterai cette île avant longtemps."

-------------

"C'était qui, Papa ?" demanda Harry au moment où la porte se referma.

James soupira tranquillement. L'arrivée de Julia avait encore augmenté sa frustration – même _elle pouvait _agir alors que lui était bloqué. Remus n'avait pas dit comment il avait appris l'attaque (et, c'était Hagrid qui avait contacté James, quoi qu'il en soit, et il n'avait pas pu être au courant) mais au moment Julia était apparue, James avait compris. Oui, elle avait agi... et en avait payé le prix. Il était fort probable qu'elle ne revoie jamais Sirius vivant.

Il avala contre la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. "Une vieille amie," répondit-il finalement à son fils, étonné de voir combien c'était les mots justes.

"Une amie?" répéta dubitativement Harry. Son fils était aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'un père puisse l'espérer, mais sa vision des chose était déformée par la guerre dans laquelle il avait grandit. Ils étaient tous comme ça. "Elle est de la famille de Drago Malefoy?"

"C'est sa tante. La soeur de Lucius Malefoy."

"Et c'est ton amie?" Harry le fixa et James se sentit soudainement triste. _Avons-nous vraiment construit des murs si épais_ ? Mais James connaissait la réponse. Si un jour cette guerre se terminait, leur monde aurait besoin de temps pour se remettre à ressembler à celui dans lequel il avait grandi.

"Oui, une amie," dit-il tranquillement. "Une amie d'avant la guerre."

Et si sa famille avait été différente, James aurait peut-être été forcé d'épouser quelqu'un comme Julia Malefoy. Quelqu'un avec tous les avantages des vieilles familles : richesse, beauté, puissance, et noblesse. Quelqu'un comme Julia aurait très bien pu être la mère de Harry à la place de la vive sorcière d'origine Moldue dont il était tombé amoureux. Lily, qui allait bien avec lui exactement comme Sirius et Julia allaient ensembles - mais lui, à la différence de son ami, était assez chanceux pour partager sa vie avec elle.

Pendant un long moment, James regarda fixement la porte fermée en silence, pensant à ce qui aurait pu être. Il ne savait pas pour qui il se posait ces questions, Sirius ou lui-même, mais elles s'imposaient à lui.

"Papa? " La voix de Harry le tira de sa rêverie. De son cauchemar ? _Et si le monde était différent ?_

"Ouais? "

"Pourquoi on ne peut pas aller au chemin de Traverse ? Je ne suis plus un bébé," dit raisonnablement son fils. "Je peux aider, tu sais."

James soupira. Harry grandissait beaucoup trop vite. "Je sais. Mais le chemin de Traverse n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants." Amèrement, il désigna ses jambes. "Ou pour les invalides."

Lily était partie aider, laissant James à la maison avec Harry. L'ironie de la situation était incroyable – combien de fois l'avait-il laissée elle à la maison tandis qu'il se précipitait au devant du danger ? Maintenant James savait ce que Lily avait dû éprouver, et il n'aimait pas ça.

"Je déteste me cacher," dit tranquillement Harry.

"Moi aussi," James s'éloigna de la porte sans se retourner. "Moi aussi."

-------------

Sans s'en rendre compte, Dung Fletcher et Frank Longdubat s'étaient retrouvées à travailler côte à côte. Ils étaient de vieux amis même si Frank avait eu quelques années d'avances sur Dung à Avalon (malgré le fait que Frank avait quatre ans de moins que Dung), mais à cet instant, Dung le détestait. Il savait exactement ce que Frank allait lui demander. Devait lui demander. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que Frank, à la différence de presque tous les autres, avait le droit de le demander. Il ne s'était pas enfui.

Il demanderait. A un moment ou à un autre. Pour l'instant, ils avaient encore une conversation normale.

"Il savait qu'on était en route," commenta distraitement Frank en faisant léviter un lampadaire pour le sortir d'un cratère. Un mouvement de la baguette de Dung le fixa à nouveau dans sa position originale, et Frank jeta le sort de soudage. Ils faisaient une bonne équipe. "Quand on a transplané dans l'allée des Embrumes, pas exactement l'endroit dans lequel on s'attend à trouver des Aurors - ils attendaient."

"Pareil pour nous," grogna Dung en se penchant sur un banc cassé. Ils avaient passé les premières heures à dégager les victimes des ruines et à les soigner, mais maintenant ils s'affairaient à nettoyer le désastre que Voldemort avaient provoqué. C'était une bonne chose que cette tâche ne nécessite pas beaucoup de précision et de force car la plupart des sauveteurs étaient bien trop épuisés pour faire quoi que ce soit de difficile. "Remus et moi sommes venus par Cheminette et Mulciber, Flint, les Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange étaient là pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue."

Frank marmonna un sort pour rendre à la poubelle sa forme originale. "Bien, je devine que c'est un signe."

"Quoi?" Il faisait léviter un banc pour le descendre du toit de Gambol et Japes.

"Si j'avais été à sa place et si j'avais su qui venait, j'aurais envoyé ce groupe contre les Aurors," répondit Frank. "Sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr."

"Bien sûr."

Ensemble, ils commencèrent à s'occuper du mur effondré du magasin de robes d'occasion, jetant des sorts dans un silence agréable qui dura plusieurs minutes. Pendant ce temps, Dung retournait le problème dans sa tête. Cinq Mangemorts expérimentés pour faire face à un ex-Auror et à un directeur de Poudlard qui n'était pas Dumbledore ? ça n'avait aucun sens. Dung avait pensé qu'ils allaient mourir tous les deux quand il avait vu qui étaient leurs adversaires, mais Remus l'avait étonné. Le professeur sourit méchamment en y repensant. _Remus a étonné les Mangemorts aussi_. Il aurait été logique qu'ils ne soient pas étonnés... mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Remus Lupin sache aussi bien se battre. Et cette décision avait réduit le groupe qui faisait face aux quatre Aurors parfaitement qualifiés. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas à comprendre.

"J'aurais fait ça aussi," dit-il après un long moment. "Particulièrement pour Mulciber et Flint. Ils auraient fait un meilleur travail contre vous."

"Assurément. Je pense que ça devrait nous consoler : Il ne sait pas tout."

Dung sentit un frisson glacial parcourir son dos et frissonna. "Ouais," dit-il tranquillement. "Mais il en savait assez."

"Trop." Le mur était à nouveau en place, et Dung jeta un sort de soudage tandis que Frank comblait les brèches. Il se sentait vidé. Frank aussi, à en juger par le fait que l'Auror ne se choisit pas immédiatement une nouvelle chose à réparer. A la place, il tourna ses yeux bruns fatigués vers Dung.

"Comment?" demanda Frank d'une voix blanche en donnant un coup de pied dans un débris. "Entre le moment où nous l'avons appris et le moment où nous avons agi, il ne s'est pas écoulé plus de dix minutes."

"Et, il y avait en tout et pour tout huit personnes au courant." Dung y pensait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, et il _savait_ qu'aucune de ses personnes n'était un traître. "Neuf, si on compte l'espion qui nous a prévenus."

"Dix avec Alice," ajouta Frank.

Dung parvint à sourire. "Alice n'est pas un risque." Il gémit. "Mais d'un autre côté, les autres non plus."

"Hmm." Le front de Frank se rida alors qu'il se concentrait. "Je vois huit personnes : toi, moi, Remus, Alice, les trois instructeurs d'Avalon, et James, parce qu'il m'a appelé – qui est le numéro neuf?"

"Hagrid. Il est entré en contact avec James pour nous."

"Mince."

"Ouais," acquiesça l'ex-Auror. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire sur ce sujet, tous deux savaient que même si Hagrid avait a voulu les trahir, Voldemort n'aurait jamais accepté un sorcier à moitié géant. Et de toutes façons, Hagrid était une des personnes les plus fidèles que Dung n'ait jamais rencontrées. Certainement pas un traître.

Frank fronça les sourcils. "Ça nous laisse l'espion."

"Mais pourquoi nous avertir juste pour lui dire que nous venons?"

"Coup double?"

"Mais dans quel but?" demanda Dung. Il savait qu'ils auraient exactement la même conversation la prochaine fois que le Premier Cercle se réunirait (mais seul Merlin savait quand cette réunion aurait lieu avec Sirius dans un tel état), mais c'était bien d'entendre une autre opinion.

Frank haussa les épaules. "Un piège?"

"Dans ce cas, il n'a pas très bien fonctionné," renifla Dung.

"Je ne dis pas le contraire." Un sourire passa sur le visage fatigué de l'Auror. "On s'y remet?"

"Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si on connaissait les réponses quoi qu'il en soit."

Frank lui tapa amicalement l'épaule. "Parfois c'est déjà suffisant de se poser les bonnes questions, tu sais."

"Ce n'est pas avec des questions qu'on gagnera la guerre."

-------------

Sirius perdait, puis reprenait conscience, tandis qu'il attendait que Bill entre en contact avec Pomfresh et trouve un moyen de la faire venir sur l'île. Il y avait évidement un moyen, mais il fallait deux Aurors pour faire entrer un visiteur à Avalon, et Sirius n'était pas exactement en mesure de l'aider. Mais Bill avait souri et dit qu'il avait modifié le système pour envoyer les candidats au chemin de Traverse.

Alors Sirius attendait sous les yeux attentifs de Dana Lockhart, il aurait voulu qu'elle parte mais était heureux qu'elle soit là. Il lui aurait fait la conversation s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal – il n'y avait rien de pire que de réfléchir et souffrir.

Tôt ou tard, il devrait y penser, et, dans le silence vide, Sirius essayait de rassembler les morceaux brisés de son âme. Bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, il n'avait jamais pensé que ça se passerait comme ça... et avait essayé désespérément d'oublier alors que tous ses cauchemars lui rappelaient qu'il avait été sali. "_Ton coeur, ton corps, ton esprit, et ton âme m'appartiennent_."

Il frémit. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu dire la même chose de lui, parce qu'il avait combattu la marque, mais les choses étaient différentes. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait acceptée de plein gré. Mais personne d'autre ne pouvait sentir la froideur au bord de sa conscience, ne pouvait décrire la marque que les doigts fins et froids avaient laissée sur son âme. A certains moments, il avait l'impression d'être observé, le genre de sentiment qui fait regarder derrière soit et constater qu'il n'y a personne. Sirius savait que Voldemort testait leur lien. Ce lien qui avait été enterré pendant quatre années et remontait à la surface maintenant.

"Vous aller bien?" demanda Lockhart. Sa voix était tranquille, et elle n'avait rien en commun avec le désagréable Gilderoy.

Sirius essaya de hocher la tête, mais c'était trop douloureux. "Aussi bien que je peux aller," répondit-il.

"Madame Pomfresh ne devrait plus tarder," essaya-t-elle de le rassurer, son effort lui donna envie de rire. Mais au lieu de ça, Sirius se força à ouvrir les yeux.

"Pourquoi tu restes-là à veiller sur moi?" parvint-il à demander malgré le poids sur sa poitrine.

"Monsieur?" Elle le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Peut-être qu'il l'était.

"Tu ne me connais pas. Ce n'est pas ton problème." Faire des phrases courtes était plus facile. "Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes?"

Son regard innocent se posa sur lui avec incrédulité. "Vous êtes Sirius Black. Vous êtes un héros."

"Tu y crois encore vraiment ?" chuchota amèrement Sirius. Ses yeux s'élargirent sous l'effet du choc et il regretta immédiatement - mais pas assez tôt pour s'interrompre. Il souleva son bras gauche, faisant exploser la douleur dans tout son corps. "Après ça?"

"Vous -" elle sembla ne pas savoir comment finir.

"Laisse tomber. Je suis désolé." Sirius soupira péniblement. "Je suis amer et je suis fatigué. Ne fais pas attention."

"ça va." Lockhart lui fit un petit sourire. "Je comprends."

Il renifla. Mauvaise idée. "Heureux de savoir que l'un de nous le fait."

"Je peux faire quelque chose?"

"Mets-moi dans le coma," murmura-t-il.

"Quoi?" hoqueta-t-elle.

"Rien. ça va aller."

"Vous êtes dans un état abominable, Monsieur," objecta Lockhart.

"Ne m'appelles pas 'monsieur'," répondit Sirius d'une voix fatiguée. "Ça me fait me sentir vieux."

Elle pouffa et pendant un court instant, il se sentit vaguement humain... jusqu'à ce que la douleur éclate de son bras gauche.

-------------

"Mon Dieu." La voix de Peter était basse mais ses yeux étaient écarquillés. James avala.

"Ouais."

Côte à côte, ils avançaient sur le chemin de traverse, Peter marchait à coté de James dont le fauteuil "roulait" à quelques centimètres du sol. Ils avaient transplané ensemble, après avoir contacté Frank Londubat pour qu'il les fasse entrer. Il s'était écoulé quatre heures depuis l'attaque, mais tous deux furent choqués par le carnage. James dégluti_t. Je peux à peine imaginer l'horreur que ça a dû être_. Des Aurors épuisés dirigeaient les candidats et les volontaires dans l'effort de nettoyage, mais les regarder augmenta le sentiment de culpabilité de James. Il avait confié Harry à Molly Weasley et avait fait revenir Peter de France - Peter devait être là, et James avait besoin de ses chefs de départements. Même Lily n'avait pas essayé de lui dire que c'était peut-être dangeruex mais, même si ça l'était, James n'avait jamais été très doué pour se cacher.

Chefs de départements. _Merde_. Fudge fut le premier, comme à son habitude. Le pauvre Arthur était sur ses talons, il avait l'air épuisé et énervé – apparemment, il s'occupait du politicien depuis des heures, probablement depuis que Fudge était arrivé sur les lieux. A en juger par l'efficacité des gens qui les entouraient, Arthur avait plutôt bien réussi, mais ça n'arrangeait rien. Les moments comme celui-là rappelaient à James pourquoi il détestait la politique.

"Monsieur le ministre!" Fudge lui tendit la main d'un air pompeux et important. Comme d'habitude. Les poils de James se hérissèrent, il prit la main sans enthousiasme et essaya de ne pas grimacer.

"Monsieur Fudge," parvint-il à dire d'un ton cordial. "Merci d'être venu."

"C'est une tragédie absolue." Pour une fois, même Fudge semblait résigné. "Je ne peux même pas estimer l'ampleur des dégâts, et tant d'innocents..." il s'interrompit puis reprit d'un air sinistre. "Nous devons faire quelque chose."

"Je suis entièrement d'accord."

Les autres chefs de départements s'approchaient, l'air choqué et terrifié. Ils jetèrent des coups d'oeil autour d'eux avec une horreur non dissimulée, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était produit. C'était probablement la deuxième fois dans l'histoire que tous les services du Ministère étaient d'accord. La première avait été après la destruction du Ministère deux mois auparavant, mais cette harmonie s'était fanée et la politique avait repris le dessus. Mais pas maintenant. Plus maintenant. La division signifiait la mort, et ces sorcières et sorciers le savaient. La seule manière de survivre était d'être solidaires.

Arthur s'approcha comme Fudge se détournait pour parler à Nathaniel Adams, chef du département des Jeux et des Sports Magiques depuis la mort de Ludo Verpey.

"Tout le monde est là," dit-il tranquillement à James, en saluant Peter d'un hochement de tête. "Frank Longdubat va continuer à organiser le nettoyage et Alice représentera le DALM."

"Merci." James parvint à sourire, mais son expression était fausse. "Désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt."

"Ce n'est rien." Arthur jeta un regard rapide sur le chemin de Traverse. "Je comprends."

"Comment ça se présente?" Il avait vu son regard et n'avait pas manqué les rides d'inquiétudes qui marquaient le visage de son adjoint.

"ça évolue." Arthur haussa les épaules. "Lentement mais ça évolue. Il faudra des semaines avant que cet endroit soit nettoyé."

"Tous les blessés ont été évacués?"

"Oui," répondit une autre voix. C'était Alice, son ancienne collègue et une vieille amie. "Les derniers ont été évacués il y a une heure, et Sainte Mangouste est sous la garde des Aurors. Nous avons fait venir les candidats ici pour aider les autres."

"Merci, Alice."

Elle lui fit un sourire fatigué. "C'est mon boulot."

"Bien, alors," dit Peter à la gauche de James. "Où est-ce qu'on se réuni?"

"Dans un endroit plus sûr qu'ici," répondit Marcy Basil, plusieurs personnes échangèrent des regards pleins de doutes.

"Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr," s'exclama froidement Alice.

"Pas sur le chemin de Traverse en tous cas," ajouta James avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne fasse une remarque. "Nous n'avons rien à cacher. Nous parlerons ici."

Il avait des raisons d'être confiant. Les journalistes avaient été chassés – la seule chose que les Aurors détestaient plus que les journalistes étaient les mangemorts, mais les journalistes arrivaient juste derrière. James partageait toujours ce point de vue, il y avait des moments où les journalistes étaient des ennemis bien plus dangereux qu'un Mangemort. Maintenant, les seules personnes présentes étaient des volontaires et des sauveteurs, auxquels ils n'avaient effectivement rien à cacher.

"Bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi nous avoir appelés ici?" demanda Amos Diggory, faisait déglutir James.

"Tout d'abord, pour vous voir. Pour vous montrer qu'on travaille à la reconstruction... " Il adressa à Fudge un sourire blême. "Et que nous allons faire quelque chose."

"Quoi?" demanda Adams. Du coin de l'œil, James vit Remus approcher.

"Je ne sais pas encore," admit le ministre. "Et c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici. Nous avons des questions et nous avons besoin de réponses. Et nous devons agir."

Fudge intervint immédiatement. "En parlant de questions, j'en ai une."

Les têtes se tournèrent. "Je pense qu'on en a tous," remarqua Arthur d'une voix fatiguée, il soupira. "Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne commenceriez pas."

"Merci." Il sourit gentiment, et si James n'avait pas été distrait, il aurait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant Fudge se tourner vers Alice Londubat.

"Il nous manque un chef de département," précisa-t-il innocemment. "Précisément celui qui devrait se trouver ici. Je me dois de poser la question, où est Sirius Black?"

Les yeux de Alice se rétrécirent. "J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre."

"Oh ?" demanda Fudge. "Vous ne pensez pas que le gouvernement le droit de savoir où se cache un de ses soi-disant héros?"

"'Soi-disant'?" Un bloc de glace tomba dans l'estomac de James tandis qu'Alice aboyait :

"Vous êtes bien placé pour juger le courage et l'héroïsme, naturellement."

"Je n'ai pas la Marque des ténèbres sur le bras," répliqua Fudge.

"_Quoi_?" hoquetèrent plusieurs voix dont celle de James.

"Vous ne saviez pas ?" Le regard du politicien se concentra uniquement sur James. "Vous-savez-qui l'a marqué. Ou, peut-être," ses yeux brillèrent, "qu'il n'a fait que révéler quelque chose qui était déjà là."

Soudain, une main se posa sur l'épaule de James et une voix chuchota dans son oreille. "Il l'a forcé, Cornedrue, et Sirius s'est débattu comme un beau diable. Je n'étais pas là, et je n'en sais pas assez, mais je sais qu'il l'a combattue. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit. Il ne l'a pas voulue."

James avait presque oublié Remus, mais la main de son ami serra son épaule pour le réconforter. Sa voix était si basse que James se dit que Remus avait du s'agenouiller près de lui, Peter avait dû entendre mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Fudge ait pu. Qu'avait dit Remus... James eut la nausée. _La Marque des ténèbres - mon Dieu_. Comment Sirius vivrait-il ça ? Sirius. _Sirius_.

Il ravala son horreur et se força à hocher la tête. Après avoir serré une dernière fois l'épaule de James, Remus se leva et se mit debout entre lui et Peter. Ensembles, ils firent face à Fudge.

"Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que ça semble être, Cornelius," James se força à garder une voix calme.

"Même si c'est le cas, je crois qu'une telle question exige une réponse immédiate," souligna le chef du département des Accidents et des Catastrophes magiques.

C'était Remus, toujours la voix de la raison, qui parla avant que James n'ait pensé à une réponse calme. Plus tard, James se rendrait compte que le directeur de Poudlard était parfaitement à l'aise parmi les chefs du ministère de la magie, et que les chefs de service ne s'étaient pas opposés à sa présence. "Peut-être bien, monsieur Fudge," dit-il tranquillement, "mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser. Il y a trop d'autres problèmes à résoudre en priorité."

Sa voix douce les fit taire, James aurait pu se disputer avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de souffle, mais il n'aurait pas choisi la bonne solution. En les déconcertant et en les prenant par surprise, James aurait certainement perdu le soutien de ses subalternes, et ils l'auraient détesté. _Remus, je te dois une énorme faveur_, pensa-t-il, soulagé. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais James se força à se concentrer sur l'ordre du jour même si son meilleur ami portait maintenant la Marque des ténèbres.

"Revenons à nos problèmes d'accord ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, ils acquiescèrent. Ce serait une longue journée, mais ils avaient beaucoup de travail.

-------------

Il avait encore perdu connaissance, ou tout du moins commencé à perdre connaissance. Se forcer à reprendre – garder?- conscience l'épuisait.

"Monsieur ?" La voix de Lockhart était inquiète.

Sirius toussa. "Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça."

"Alors comment voulez vous que je vous appelle?" Il crut l'entendre sourire, mais sa vision était floue.

"Siri -"

La douleur éclata de son avant-bras gauche, lui faisait voir des étoiles. Impuissant, Sirius cria, sentant la marque le brûler, il sentait chaque détail comme si un couteau avait tracé ses contours. Mais alors même qu'il agonisait à cause de cette marque, il sentait les doigts glaciaux s'accrocher à son âme. Souvenirs.

_"Pourquoi tu résistes?" _

_"Tu continues à poser la question comme si ma réponse allait changer," parvint à chuchoter Sirius. Sa gorge le brûlait plus qu'avant, même si sa vision troublée essayait de s'éclaircir. _

_"Elle changera." _

_"Vraiment ? Tu sais que je me battrai jusqu'au bout."_

_"Oui tu te battras. Mais pourquoi?" _

_Sirius renifla et mentit. "Parce que tu détestes ça." _

_Et puis plus rien. Juste les ténèbres glaciales_.

Sirius se rendit vaguement compte qu'il avait arrêté de crier. Il était silencieux, il avait froid. Son corps était comme la pierre. Sirius ne savait même pas s'il respirait, et Lockhart devait être entrain de parler – il ne savait pas. Si froid.

_Tu es à moi, Sirius. Ton coeur, ton corps, ton esprit, et ton âme_.

Pas des souvenirs.

Un rire froid.

Une brûlure.

_Ah, oui. Tu es à moi. C'est inutile de résister. _

Il voulait résister, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. L'esprit de Sirius allait trop lentement pour tout comprendre mais son coeur comprenait. Il comprenait trop bien. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas. Il pouvait à peine penser, il ne pouvait pas se battre –

_Oui. Soumets-toi. Tu n'as pas le choix_.

Jamais de sa vie Sirius n'avait eu si froid. Pas même lorsqu'il était entouré par les Détraqueurs, quand il était enfermé dans cet enfer auquel il avait survécu. Il crut entendre vaguement Lockhart appeler son nom, paniquée... mais peut-être que c'était juste son imagination. Peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment seul dans l'obscurité, seul avec cette horrible douleur dans son bras. Si froid.

_Cède, Sirius_.

_Non._

La réponse venait d'un coin caché au fond de son âme, caché si profondément que même Voldemort n'avait jamais pu l'atteindre. Le mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur était nouveau, mais il avait passé dix années à combattre la douleur, une décennie passée à se forcer à se battre même quand il n'avait plus rien. La lutte était devenue instinctive. Il avait l'habitude de lutter même lorsqu'il ne se rendait plus compte de ce qui l'entourait.

_Rien de neuf là dedans_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Agonie. Sirius sut qu'il avait encore crié parce que sa gorge était douloureuse et qu'il sentait le goût du sang. Il pouvait sentir la fureur froide de Voldemort, sentir le mal qui envahissait son esprit. Si le seigneur des ténèbres s'était trouvé à quelques mètres de lui, la sensation n'aurait pas été plus claire. Leur vieux lien était plus fort que jamais.

_Tu n'as pas le choix. _

_Regarde-moi._ Douleur, il cria encore.

_La résistance a son prix, Sirius_. Satisfaction espiègle. _Tu le sais depuis des années_.

Les mots étaient une diversion. Voldemort luttait pour prendre le contrôle de son âme. Sirius avait l'impression qu'une énorme main le tirait vers le bas, vers la défaite, vers la mort - ou pire.

_Est-ce que je ne m'en suis jamais inquiété_ ? demanda-t-il.

Si on lui avait enfoncé un couteau dans le coeur, ça aurait été moins douloureux.

_Tu finiras pas le faire. _

_Non. _

Il pouvait presque le voir sourire. _Tu m'as laissé te marquer, non_?

La question brûlait sur son bras, et Sirius sentit sa résistance s'affaiblir.

_Non ? _

Si froid. Il avait si froid et était si seul.

_Sirius_ ?

Vide. Noir. Seul.

Effrayé.

_Non _!

Quelque chose cria.

Le néant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il haleta pour reprendre son souffle. Petit à petit, sa vision s'éclaircit et il vit la chambre. Dana Lockhart le fixait avec de grands yeux effrayés.

"Fais venir Pomfresh," haleta Sirius et il perdit connaissance.

-------------

Le hibou l'attendait déjà quand il rentra à Domus Archipater, épuisé et prêt à tomber. Demain, il retournerait à Poudlard et Rogue avait rarement eu aussi hâte d'y retourner. À la différence de plusieurs de ses camarades de classe, Rogue n'aimait pas sa maison. L'endroit lui semblait mort depuis que ses parents étaient décédés – que ferait un célibataire solitaire d'un manoir si grand et si luxueux ? Il avait très peu de famille en vie, juste un cousin ou deux dont il avait oublié les noms, et même si il essayait de s'en rappeler, il était peu probable que ça lui revienne. Severus Rogue n'était pas le type d'homme que les gens étaient fiers de connaître. L'association avec Rogue était dangereuse, même pour des Mangemorts. A jouer un double jeu, il vivait dans l'ombre et dans le plus dangereux des mensonges.

C'était une vie solitaire, mais il l'aimait comme ça. Normalement. A Poudlard en tous cas, c'était une vie curieusement séduisante - Rogue n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à jouer les solitaires au milieu de tant de mouvement et d'activité. Mais ici...

Le hibou était posé sur la rampe de l'escalier de marbre, le regardant fixement avec ses yeux énormes. Sa première idée, tout à fait hors de propos, fut que les plumes brun clair du hibou juraient terriblement avec son décor. La seconde, quant à elle, fut bien plus appropriée. Ce hibou était à Julia.

Un bloc de glace tomba dans son estomac, et toutes les questions de Rogue trouvèrent leurs réponses avec la présence de ce petit hibou, appelé Boudicca. Il prit la lettre sans regarder, et sentit ses intestins se nouer.

"Sois maudite," chuchota-t-il.

_Severus,_

_Je me serais volontiers arrêtée à Domus Archipater pour te dire au revoir si j'avais pu, mais je sais où tu es en ce moment. Je sais que tu cherches toujours des réponses à ce mystère dont je fais partie._

_Je ne dirai pas que je suis désolée, parce que je crois tu aurais fait la même chose. Je voulais te remercier malgré tout, pour m'avoir montré le chemin. Sans ton amitié, ton honnêteté, j'aurais été perdue. Ces derniers mois, tu m'as aidée à me retrouver, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ça. Donc, à la place, je vais te prévenir. _

_Fais attention, Severus. S'il te plaît, quels que soient les risques que tu devras prendre, sois prudent. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi tu as choisi de faire ce que tu fais, mais je sais que tu as grand besoin de faire ce qu'il faut. Mais s'il te plaît, ne te fais pas tuer en faisant cela. Je sais que ça va te faire rire, mais le monde a besoin d'hommes comme toi. _

_Je dois quitter le pays – je ne te dirai pas où je vais. Mais je resterai en vie, et je serai en sécurité où que j'aille. Après tout, comme tu me l'as toujours dit, parfois c'est mieux de ne rien savoir. Mais quand je reviendrai, je te retrouverai, et nous pourrons nous raconter des histoires, peut-être même la vérité pour la première fois depuis des années. _

_Tu vas me manquer en attendant, vieux salaud solitaire et ombrageux. Ne te fourvoies pas en te disant que tu n'as aucun ami. Sois prudent, sois fort, et je te reverrai de l'autre côté._

_Ton amie,_

_Julia_

_PS: Détruis cette lettre. Je serai de retour avant la fin._

Rogue déglutit et chiffonna la lettre. Il avait trouvé sa maison vide avant mais ça n'était rien comparé au trou dans son coeur.

"Sois maudite."


	24. A l’aube d’un nouveau jour

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume **

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice qui essaie de faire face** !

**Sponsors officiels : Pona **(bravo pour le décompte!);**Bicounet **qui veut plus de Rogue; **Fée Fléau **qui s'inquiète pour Sirius (sans blague!);** Shima chan **(ah, b'en là aussi, il va être très émouvant le Severus);** Kiri **qui se laisse émouvoir;** Siri **qui veut la suite et **Coronella **que j'avais oublié la fois d'avant! Bravo d'être là!

**Chapitre vingt-quatre : A l'aube d'un nouveau jour**

Le soleil se levait sur Avalon, montant au dessus des vagues et éclairant de ses rayons dorés un monde trop souvent plongé dans les ténèbres. L'aube semblait balayer l'île, commençant par les antiques toits et descendant doucement le long des murs, puis éclairant la colline pour finir pas les champs verts. Sur les quais, la lumière du soleil se reflétait sur les vagues, il était difficile de regarder directement l'eau, c'était un jour magnifique, un jour d'été. Une personne normale aurait admiré la vue et senti l'espoir porté par les rayons du soleil, mais les Aurors et les candidats étaient bien trop épuisés pour ressentir de telles émotions. Tous avaient été debouts toute la nuit, certains avaient aidé à nettoyer le chemin de Traverse et d'autres avaient aidé les Aurors à surveiller Sainte Mangouste.

Maintenant, après dix-sept heures de travail, le nettoyage avait été interrompu et les candidats de la section trois avaient rejoint trois Aurors à l'hôpital. Tous tombaient de fatigue malgré la dureté de leur formation. Les candidats et les Aurors avaient partagé les mêmes difficultés, y compris la section de Tonks, 4904-4, qui avait effectué les deux derniers, et les deux plus longs, voyages entre Sainte-Mangouste et le chemin de Traverse. Pour ces raisons, tous les habitants de l'île étaient morts de fatigue, mais personne n'était prêt à aller dormir.

Quand l'aube arriva, la majeure partie de les Aurors (professionnels et candidats) errait autour de la villa principale, ils parlaient très peu et regardaient fixement le ciel. Ils attendaient. Attendaient et espéraient.

Mais tout le monde n'attendait pas pourtant, et cela inquiétait encore plus les Aurors. Les quatre instructeurs, Alice Londubat et Dana Lockhart étaient toujours à l'intérieur, et Weasley et Dana avaient été là depuis que Sirius Black était arrivé. Moins de trois heures plus tard, Mme Pomfresh était arrivée de Poudlard – une décision étrange qui inquiétait Tonks - et avait disparu dans la villa principale. Et, il ne fallait pas être Rowena Serdaigle pour deviner de quoi il retournait. Mais ils ne savaient rien.

Finalement, Alice Londubat émergea de la villa principale, pâle et les yeux cernés. Elle était arrivée une heure avant, après avoir assisté à diverses réunions au Ministère et après avoir organisé la sécurité pendant que son mari coordonnait les efforts de nettoyage du chemin de Traverse. Frank Londubat, naturellement, les candidats le connaissaient bien – trop bien même - mais ils connaissaient peu Alice. Elle était le numéro deux de la Division des Aurors et du Département d'application des lois magiques, mais elle n'était pas venue beaucoup à Avalon pendant leur formation. Beaucoup étaient même trop épuisés pour la reconnaître, mais Tonks l'observa marcher jusqu'à Francine Hoyt. Elles parlèrent à voix basse puis Alice se tourna vers eux.

"Il va s'en sortir," dit-elle sans préambule. "Il est conscient maintenant, et il se repose."

La foule parut soulagée, et Tonks sentit un frisson la parcourir. Ce n'était pas juste parce que Sirius était de sa famille - il était un héros. Ils avaient _besoin_ de lui, et si Voldemort était parvenu à le tuer ou lui avait causé des blessures suffisamment graves pour qu'il en meure, tout ce pourquoi Sirius s'était battu aurait été réduit à néant. Le mystère de sa marque des ténèbres était déjà assez mauvais, mais marque ou pas, ils avaient besoin de lui. Tout comme le reste du monde.

Tonks inspira. Oui, le monde magique avait besoin de lui, mais _comprendraient-_ils ? La marque des ténèbres avait choqué la Division des Auror, mais ils étaient Aurors. Ils avaient compris que ce n'était pas le choix de Sirius, que parfois l'obscurité gagnait. Le reste de la société, cependant... Elle renifla bruyamment. Ils croient ce qu'ils lisent dans la Gazette. Ils croient que le monde est noir ou blanc. Les nuances de gris n'existent pas pour eux. Comprendraient-ils ? Elle avait peur de le découvrir.

Horace se pencha vers elle. "Je me demande comment va Dana?"

"Fatiguée je parie," répondit-elle, baillant comme pour illustrer ses propos.

"Comme nous tous." Étonnamment, c'était Cornelia qui avait parlé, elle n'était plus si jolie recouverte de crasse et après deux nuits blanches.

"Ouais," acquiesça Horace. "Je parie qu'on a tous l'air morts aussi."

Cornelia pouffa. "Tout à fait."

"Alors, où est Jason?" demanda Tonks, plus pour se maintenir éveillée que par désir de savoir.

"Il discute avec Londubat," répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Va savoir pourquoi."

Tonks suivit le regard de Cornelia, et vit Jason s'éloigner de Alice Londubat l'air menaçant. L'expression de l'Auror était illisible, mais ses yeux fatigués suivirent Jason comme il se dirigeait vers ses camarades. Il grognait quand il arriva près d'eux.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Horace, mais Jason secoua la tête.

"Rien."

Tonks ouvrit la bouche pour objecter mais Alice Londubat s'éclaircit la gorge pour obtenir l'attention. "Maintenant," commença-t-elle, "tous les candidats retournent dans leurs quartiers. Tous les aurors actifs seront logés dans les quartiers des invités de la villa principale. Les tours de garde continueront, comme précédemment annoncé, sous la direction de M. Dawlish. Personne ne quittera cette île pour un autre motif qu'une mission officielle. Si vous avez des questions, adressez vous directement à moi ou aux instructeurs."

Adam Macmillan, qui s'était assis dans l'herbe, se leva. "Est-ce qu'on peut appeler nos familles?"

"Les Aurors actifs, oui. Les candidats, non," répondit immédiatement Alice, plusieurs des camarades de classe de Tonks froncèrent les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi - ils n'avaient pas pu appeler leurs familles depuis le début de la formation. En fait, la mission sur le chemin de Traverse avait été leur première sortie hors de l'île, mais apparemment ça n'effleurait pas l'esprit de gens comme Jason Deauclaire.

"C'est de la discrimination," grogna-t-il.

Horace leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est le règlement."

"Mais -"

"Chut!" siffla Cornelia. "Tu te conduis comme un idiot."

Elle était la seule à pouvoir se permettre une telle réflexion. Même après avoir passer un mois en compagnie des autres, Jason était toujours arrogant jusqu'à l'absurde. Parfois, Tonks pensait que ça faisait partie de sa personnalité et que Jason n'y pouvait rien. Elle se retint de ricaner – _un peu d'humilité le tuerait probablement_. Jason grogna encore, mais se tut.

Londubat poursuivait :

"La villa principale est interdite à tout ceux qui n'ont pas eu d'autorisation préalable. Les Aurors actifs sont encouragés à utiliser les équipements de formation s'ils désirent, mais ils devront observer les mêmes règles que les candidats." Elle promena son regard sur le groupe.

"Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, vous pouvez disposer. Je vous tiendrais informés de l'évolution de la situation."

Lentement, le groupe se divisa alors que chacun regagnait ses quartiers. Seul Jason essaya de rester encore, mais Cornelia le prit par le bras et l'entraîna.

-------------

Ses membres étaient lourds comme du plomb quand il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois depuis le départ de Pomfresh. La première fois avait été un désastre, Sirius s'était réveillé tremblant et frissonnant, comme s'il avait été couvert d'une mince couche de glace. Il avait été si absorbé par son combat intérieur qu'il avait complètement ignoré son corps - involontairement, mais la seconde attaque de Voldemort avait été bien plus violente que la première. Il s'était accroché à la conscience après cela, pourtant il n'avait pas été capable de ne pas sombrer. Il avait fallu les efforts combinés de Bill Weasley et de Madame Pomfresh pour qu'il reste éveillé, et Bill avait fini par jouer le rôle d'une bouée, maintenant Sirius dans le monde réel.

Finalement, Voldemort n'avait pas pris le contrôle de son âme - mais il avait bien faillit réussir. Des heures étaient passées avant que Pomfresh ne puisse commencer à le soigner, Sirius avait été trop occupé à essayer de se contrôler, et Bill à le maintenir conscient. Vivant. Bill, Sirius le savait, lui avait sauvé la vie tandis qu'il luttait pour son âme. Mais il n'avait pas eu la force de le remercier quand il eut fini. Sirius avait à peine l'énergie suffisante pour prendre les potions de Pomfresh avant de sombrer dans un sommeil léger. Finalement, son état léthargique s'était transformé en sommeil sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Jusqu'ici.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent si lentement que Sirius eut peur que ses paupières soient gelées. Mais finalement, elles s'ouvrirent, et Sirius cilla comme s'il avait le vertige. Il fallut un long moment à Sirius pour se rendre compte qu'il regardait fixement les yeux de Hestia Jones.

"Tu n'es pas," dit-il d'une voix rauque, sa bouche était aussi sèche qu'un désert, "exactement la femme que je voudrais voir en me réveillant."

Jones renifla. "Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour," répliqua-t-elle. "Et nous qui avions peur que tu ne meures. Franchement, on n'aurait pas dû se faire autant de souci."

"Quelque chose dans ce genre," marmonna Sirius. Il essaya de sourire, mais son visage ne bougea pas. Il toussa, et essaya d'humidifier sa bouche. "De l'eau ?"

"Là." Jones lui tendit une tasse en rougissant. "Comment te sens-tu?"

Sirius but, étonné que son bras droit lui obéisse. "Mieux." _Comme si j'étais en train de mourir, pas mort_. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Nous nous sommes relayés à ton chevet après que Bill se soit effondré dans son lit."

"Il va bien ?" Sa gorge était incroyablement douloureuse, et l'eau lui avait fait du bien.

"Ouais," répondit Jones, "juste fatigué."

"Je suis heureux de l'apprendre." Son esprit se dégageait, mais pendant que ses pensées s'organisaient, la douleur se réveilla. Son avant-bras lui faisait moins mal qu'avant, mais la sensation était toujours là, et Sirius savait que s'il touchait la marque elle serait gelée. "Il faudra que je le remercie plus tard."

"Plus tard, oui, car Madame Pomfresh va me jeter un sort si je te laisser te lever maintenant."

Sirius rit, s'étonnant lui-même. "Est-ce que tous les gens qui sont allés à Poudlard ont peur de cette femme?"

"Je pense," dit sérieusement Jones puis elle sourit. "Elle a fait du bon travail sur toi."

Son estomac gargouilla avant qu'il ne puisse acquiescer. "Quelle heure est-il?"

"Une heure et demie," elle haussa les épaules. "Tu as dormi longtemps." Pendant des heures, réalisa-t-il. Pomfresh avait fini juste avant l'aube.

"Il y a à manger dans le coin ?" demanda-t-il, sentant son estomac se faire plus insistant, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuner du 13. Maintenant, le 14, après l'heure du déjeuner, Sirius se sentait prêt à manger un chien à trois têtes.

"Ouais." Jones se leva. "Si tu me promets de ne pas mourir pendant mon absence, je vais aller te chercher quelque chose."

"Je ne mourrai pas." Sirius sourit. "Promis."

"Bon." Elle sortit.

-------------

Quand Jones revint, Sirius était assis dans son lit. Elle le fixa d'un air réprobateur, mais le temps qu'elle avait passé à le "réorienter" lui avait appris que Sirius était constitutionnellement incapable de reculer – même quand c'était pour son propre bien. ça avait été l'une des qualités qui l'avaient amenée à le détester, mais les mois de travail côte à côte leur avaient enseigné le respect mutuel.

Jones gémit. "Tu ne renonces jamais?"

"Non."

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça d'une voix si plate et si distante. Mais être seul l'avait incité à réfléchir. Même s'il pouvait se forcer à sourire et même rire quand il était assez distrait, le sentiment de vide n'avait pas disparut. Le sentiment étrange et froid dans le fond de sa gorge demeurait, et Sirius commençait à penser qu'il ne partirait jamais. Il avait certes gagné une bataille, mais la marque brûlante sur son bras était un rappel durable qu'il perdait la guerre.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-elle soudainement, et Sirius cilla.

"Oui, ça va." Jones le regardait fixement avec des yeux inquiets et clairvoyants. Il soupira. "Etre seul... ça m'a fait me souvenir."

Et les cauchemars dansaient toujours dans son esprit.

"Tu veux en parler?" demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

"Non."

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû en dire plus. Peut-être que Jones méritait mieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ne le ferait pas - "_Personne ne sait que c'est là. Mais ça restera pour toujours. Il n'y a aucun moyen de faire demi-tour_." –Pas ici et pas maintenant. Sirius avala avec difficulté, mais même s'il _savait_ qu'il était cruel, il ne pouvait pas se forcer à dire les quelques mots qui auraient adouci le coup.

"Très bien," dit Jones avec précaution. "Voici à manger."

"Merci."

Il mangea dans un silence inconfortable, heureux qu'elle ait choisi des nourritures qui n'irriteraient pas sa gorge douloureuse. Son estomac protesta après les deux premières bouchées, mais Sirius força ses intestins à se calmer. Aussi affamé qu'il était, Sirius se sentait toujours mal, assez mal pour se demander si vomir n'aurait pas été plus facile. Mais non, il savait qu'il devait manger. Il devait guérir.

_Le sort le frappa alors qu'il n'était qu'à moitié conscient, Sirius gémit de douleur. Son corps entier brûlait, et il se sentait... sali. Froid. Noir. Son bras gauche semblait à la fois mort et brûlant. _

_"Bonjour." _

_Il cilla. Respirer était affreusement douloureux, et il avait du sang dans la bouche. Sirius voulut crier, mais ne trouva plus la force de le faire. Il ne pouvait contrôler ses tremblements._

_"Et comment tu te sens aujourd'hui?" _

_Il avait à peine la force de garder les yeux ouverts, mais Sirius se força à avaler jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse parler. "Tu n'as pas gagné," chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. _

_Son corps convulsa de douleur_.

_"Tu dis ça avec une telle certitude." Le Seigneur des ténèbres sourit. "Pourtant, on dirait que j'ai gagné." _

_Tousser lui arracha un cri de douleur, et il lui fallut un long moment avant que de pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser à parler. "Tu en es sûr ?" coassa-t-il, retenant un autre cri. _

_"Tout à fait sûr, oui. Tu as survécu et gardé ton esprit intact. Je te veux soumis, et non brisé." _

Frissonnant, Sirius nota que Jones le regardait fixement. A un moment, alors qu'il avait été prisonnier de ses souvenirs, il avait laissé tomber sa fourchette, elle était tombée sur le plateau. Ignorant obstinément son regard, il reprit l'ustensile et recommença à manger. Il faisait avec ses souvenirs depuis des années.

Mastiquer. Avaler. Mordre. Mastiquer. Avaler. Forcer son estomac à arrêter de se révulser. Un long silence s'écoula, et un coin froid de l'esprit de Sirius s'en réjouit. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de penser, pas besoin de se rappeler, il ne voulait pas parler. Jones ne comprendrait pas. Elle ne pourrait pas. Personne ne pourrait.

"Il y avait deux articles intéressants dans la Gazette ce matin," dit Jones, faisant sursauter Sirius. Silencieusement, il maudit sa réaction nerveuse, furieux d'avoir perdu assez de contrôle pour reculer. _Tu fais un sacré Auror, Sirius._ Il retint un reniflement. _Tu ne peux même pas l'écouter parler sans reculer_.

"La nouvelle s'est répandue," poursuivit-elle comme il ne répondait pas. Ces mots firent retrouver la voix à Sirius.

"Ce n'est pas une surprise."

Apparemment, elle avait espéré plus d'intérêt. "Tu veux les lire?"

_13 Août 1992_

**MARQUE DES TENEBRES—MAUVAIS SORCIER?**

_Par _Rita Skeeter, _Envoyée spéciale_

Depuis des années, le monde magique connaît la signification la marque

Des ténèbres : un serpent rampant hors d'un crâne avec les yeux

brillants. C'est depuis longtemps le symbole de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-

pas-prononcer-le-nom, la marque qui est le signe de ses plus fidèles

partisans... décore maintenant le bras du plus grand héros du monde

magique, Sirius Black.

Il semble qu'il ne mérite plus le titre de héros, si ? Faisons une pause

pour considérer les faits. Regardons la vérité au lieu du mythe pour une

fois.

Fait 1 : Black prétend avoir été le gardien du secret des Potter et avoir gardé ce secret en dépit de dix ans de torture.

Fait 2 : Ces dix années ont été passées dans les mains de celui-dont-

On-ne-doit-aps-prononcer-le-nom.

Fait 3 : La marque des ténèbres est maintenant visible sur le bras de

Black.

Mais depuis combien de temps est-elle là ? Et pourquoi ? Beaucoup vous

diront que Black a combattu la marque, mais ceux qui ont vu ce qui s'est

réellement produit savent que c'est un mensonge. Il a à peine résisté, et

si ça ne soulève aucune question, que faudrait-il ?

Le mot héros ne semble donc plus approprié. En fait, traître semble être

beaucoup plus exact – Il est clair que Black sert Voldemort depuis sa

supposée "évasion" d'Azkaban, et maintenant le fait a été révélé. Il

essayera de le nier, naturellement, mais qui peut discuter avec ce serpent

éclatant sur son bras ? Voila donc la vérité, sans mensonges, bien que le

ministère de la magie essaye encore de s'accrocher à leur "héros" aussi

longtemps que possible. Est-ce que ce de l'ignorance obstinée ou de la

négligence criminelle ? En ce moment, c'est impossible de le dire, mais

le meilleur ami de Black est James Potter, l'homme qui a tranquillement

pris le poste de ministre de la magie grâce à des mensonges et à la

supercherie.

La guerre n'est plus noire et blanche, si c'est une guerre après tout.

Maintenant il semble que le monde magique est une pièce d'un jeu

immense dont celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a fixé les

règles. Est la seule question qui reste est de savoir ce que feront les

sorciers et les sorcières maintenant que les mensonges ont été révélés.

**LE PRIX DE LA LIBERTE**

_Par _Charles Li, _Envoyé spécial_

Un miracle s'est produit sur le chemin de traverse aujourd'hui. Pas un

miracle dans le sens classique du terme – comme dans les contes de fées

ou face aux créatures magiques - juste de l'héroïsme et du courage.

Des centaines de sorcières et de sorciers ont observé ce que nous

pensions impossible arriver. Nous avons vu, en plein jour, des

Mangemorts attaquer le chemin de Traverse, tuant des innocents et

assassinant ceux qui ne pouvaient pas battre en retraite. Menés par le

Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même, les Mangemorts tuaient à volonté,

détruisant un des endroits les plus sûrs du monde magique de Grande-

Bretagne.

Ils l'ont presque détruit.

En plein jour. Sous les yeux de centaines, voir même de milliers, de

spectateurs. Une seule personne a agi.

Sirius Black.

Nous devrions avoir l'habitude maintenant d'entendre son nom particulièrement quand il est question d'événements héroïques, de

circonstances extraordinaires. Peut-être que nous devrions être

habitués à le voir agir quand les autres n'osent pas. Peut-être.

Mais ceux qui ont été témoins de ses actes sur le chemin de Traverse

ne pourront pas oublier ce qu'il a fait – et le prix que Sirius Black a dû

payer. Pendant que nous observions dans un silence stupéfait, immobiles

et trop effrayés pour agir, Sirius Black a payé très cher pour avoir

protégé ceux qui ne combattaient pas. Il a fait face tout seul à

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom; seuls quelques Aurors,

sortis de leur mystérieux camp d'entraînement et deux professeurs de

Poudlard ont pris la peine d'aider. Personne d'autre. Et Sirius Black a payé

le prix notre liberté. Et il l'a payé très cher.

La marque des ténèbres brûle dorénavant sur le bras de Sirius Black, et

pas une âme qui a été témoin de ce jour fatidique sur le chemin de

Traverse ne pourra affirmer qu'elle a été placée là avec son consentement.

Personne ne sait où ça mènera, mais nous pouvons être sûrs que Sirius

Black affrontera l'avenir avec le même courage que celui dont il a fait

preuve par le passé. Les semaines à venir s'annoncent très sombres

et le peu d'espoir qui nous reste est étroitement lié à Sirius Black.

-------------

Remus arpentait les remparts, seul. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi brillait mais il se disait qu'il aurait dû faire noir. Quelque chose clochait. Des forces invisibles le poussaient, le dirigeant vers une finalité inconnue - où, il l'ignorait. Mais les visions augmentaient en fréquence et en clarté. La Fontaine essayait de lui dire quelque chose depuis des semaines, quelque chose d'important. Remus aurait tellement voulu savoir quoi.

"Tu as l'air inquiet."

La voix le fit sursauter. Il était rare de surprendre Remus - entre ses sens ultra développés et l'influence de la fontaine, Remus avait une conscience aiguë de ce qui l'entourait, même dans les pires moments. C'était particulièrement vrai sur les terres de Poudlard, mais curieusement, cette règle ne s'était jamais appliquée à Severus Rogue. Encore plus étonnant, Remus avait le sentiment que la fontaine aimait Severus.

"Il se trame quelque chose," répondit-il lentement en se retournant pour faire face à son adjoint. Severus était le premier des professeurs à être arrivés, et probablement le seul à avoir assez de ténacité pour le chercher. Les autres arriveraient pour le dîner, et Remus attendait impatiemment leur compagnie.

Severus renifla. "En voila une nouvelle."

"C'est clair." Remus lui jeta un regard aigre, puis haussa désespérément les épaules. "Non... c'est juste qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Je le sens."

"Tu le sens ?" fit l'autre en écho, ses sourcils se levèrent.

"Oui." Il aurait voulu en dire plus, mais... _Maudite soit ta double identité, Severus. Quand je voudrais te faire confiance, je n'ose pas – et plus pour ta propre sécurité que pour la mienne._ "Je le sens."

Sagement, Rogue n'en demanda pas plus. Il dit d'une voix très tranquille. "Quelque chose _va_ se passer. À Poudlard, quoi qu'il en soit."

"Voldemort ?" Il ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné. Depuis l'attaque ratée des géants qui semblait à des années lumières derrière eux, le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait rien tenté. Il n'avait pas menacé Poudlard, n'avait entrepris aucune action. Il semblait se contenter d'attendre. Attendre et apprendre.

"J'en ai peur," admit Severus.

"Peur ?" répéta doucement Remus. Ce n'était pas un mot qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre venant de Rogue.

"Oui. J'ai peur." Remus vit ses yeux noirs observer la pelouse. Il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix. "J'aime cet endroit. Je ne veux pas le voir mourir."

Remus avala. "Nous ferons en sorte que ça n'arrive pas."

"J'espère qu'on pourra." Le regard de Rogue se posa sur lui. "Mais je crains le pire. Les choses deviennent sérieuses, Remus. Bientôt on ne pourra plus l'ignorer. La guerre devient plus sérieuse."

"Elle ne l'est pas déjà ?" Remus eut froid.

"Tu n'as pas encore vu de quoi le Seigneur des ténèbres est capable, mon ami," dit doucement Severus. "Je prie pour que tu ne le vois jamais."

-------------

Le Ministère devait maintenant se trouver un bâtiment qui durerait. Tous les endroits provisoires qu'ils avaient trouvés avaient été trahis ou découverts, et James n'était pas enclin à risquer des vies inutilement. La '"rumeur" (autrement connue sous le nom de Severus Rogue) disait que Voldemort avait chargé Lucius Malfoy de la destruction de tous les nouveaux ministères, et jusqu'ici, Malfoy avait fait un travail exceptionnel. Pour l'instant, les sept départements du ministère se réunissaient dans des endroits séparés et non révélés : même James ne savaient pas où ils étaient, même si lui et Arthur aient des moyens de contacter tous les chefs de service. Plusieurs des départements tournaient toujours avec très peu de personnel, mais ils tournaient - pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, le gouvernement était opérationnel.

Plus ou moins. Lui et Arthur partageaient un bureau sombre dans un bâtiment Moldu, ils effectuaient la plupart de leur travail à la maison et grâce à la cheminée mais employaient ce qu'ils appelaient "l'affreux bureau" pour se rencontrer en privé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se le permettre trop souvent, mais parfois ils n'avaient pas le choix.

"Fudge commence à semer la discorde parmi les chefs de service," dit tranquillement Arthur. Son visage autrefois jovial était ridé : il semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années depuis l'attaque du Ministère, et encore d'une douzaine depuis le massacre du chemin de Traverse.

"Encore?" gronda James avec irritation. "Il s'arrête jamais ?"

Le sourire de Arthur se fit malicieux. "Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?"

"Non," gémit-il. "Qu'est-ce qu'il veut maintenant ?"

"La paix. Il dit que nous devons en finir avec cette guerre avant que plus d'innocents ne meurent. À n'importe quel prix," ajouta sinistrement Arthur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?" demanda faiblement James. Fudge disait plus ou moins la même chose depuis la destruction du ministère et la mort de Dumbledore l'avait projeté sous les feux de la rampe. L'attaque du chemin de Traverse lui avait seulement donné une arme supplémentaire - mais quelque chose dans la voix de Arthur avertit James que c'était différent.

"Apparemment, Veronica Nightshade fait un article exclusif pour le _sorcier hebdomadaire_," répondit le vice ministre. "Un vieil ami de Poudlard m'en a parlé. Le titre sera 'une vision de paix '."

"Oh." Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. "Charmant."

"Tout à fait," grogna Arthur. "D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est surtout pour t'attaquer. Et les Aurors aussi."

James leva les yeux au ciel. "Et quoi de nouveau?"

"Et bien, il est plus agressif que d'habitude." L'autre rit sans humour. "Il te montre comme un guerrier et les Aurors seraient tes soldats."

"Un guerrier?" Malgré lui, James sourit méchamment. "C'est contre lui que je vais faire la guerre."

"Ouais, moi aussi."

"Et il dit quelque chose à ton sujet ?" demanda-t-il à son subalterne par curiosité.

"Oh, comme d'habitude. Incompétent, impuissant, et surmené", répondit Arthur gaiement. "Rien que nous n'ayons déjà vu, mais je me suis dit que tu voudrais savoir."

"Je déteste ce travail."

OOO

Le suivant s'appelle « une vision de paix »; vous imaginez un peu?


	25. Une vision de paix

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume **

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice qui essaie de faire face** !

**Sponsors officiels : Alana Chantelune **la précise: il fallait lire « Sorcière-Hebdo », évidemment!; Ryan, l'enthousiaste; **Shima chan, **la miséricordieuse – elle plaint tout le monde; **Kiri** qui aime le sombre (bonne pioche !); **Fée Fléau **qui semble prête à bosser à la relecture pour connaître la suite (méfie-toi, je pourrais dire oui !); **Lunenoire** la concise – b'en oui, Fudge est un crétin...;** Coronella **l'anglo-flemmarde(c'est elle qui le dit !); **Bicounet** qui veut plus de Robin (es-tu déjà allé lire tout ce qu'il y a dans French Robin Universe ?) et puis les nouveaux : **Ambre Verte** qui s'attache aux persos... et **Touffue** qui voudrait apparaître au rang de sponsor officiel – eh bien, c'est fait !

**French Robin Universe: **c'est une communauté que nous avons créée, **Alana **et moi, regroupant toutes les fics de Robin – les originales et les traductions... y'a de quoi faire ! Vous y trouverez notamment _Prélude aux promesses_ et _Unbroken_ – traduites par Alana – et qui sont des clés de ce que vous allez lire... Pour es fans, donc...

Et on trouve tout ça sur vingt-cinq : Une vision de paix

Le hibou noir atterrit au pied du lit de James et de Lily à minuit, d'une façon ou d'une autre il était parvenu à contourner les défenses de square Grimmaurd pour arriver au moment où James et Lily s'étaient mis au lit. Les deux jours qui avaient suivi l'attaque du chemin de Traverse avaient été longs, et James n'avait pas encore trouver le temps de dormir. Il avait été trop occupé par la reconstruction et les relations publiques pour ne serait-ce que penser à se reposer, mais maintenant il était sur le point de s'effondrer. James voulait se rendre à Avalon assez tôt l'après-midi suivant (fauteuil roulant ou non, ses qualifications d'Auror étaient toujours valables), et il voulait le faire après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée du hibou noir qui le regardait fixement avec ses yeux rouges.

Des yeux rouges.

James s'assit et saisit la lettre du hibou avant que quelque chose d'inattendu ne se produise - ces yeux rouges lui étaient plus que familiers. Comment ou pourquoi, il ne le savait pas et ne le saurait jamais. Le hibou disparut au moment où il prit la lettre.

« Qu'est-ce - » commença Lily, mais James la coupa.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Tremblant, il rompit le sceau. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas ouvrir - son instinct lui criait que cette lettre était dangereuse. Les années où James avait été Auror lui avaient appris à faire confiance à son instinct... mais il n'avait jamais appris à fuir. Toute sa vie, James avait fait face aux menaces. Il ne s'arrêterait pas maintenant.

La lettre se froissa dans des ses mains quand James la déroula. Le parchemin était antique, et la texture lui apprit qu'il devait être fait main. Même dans le monde magique, un tel papier était rare - et très cher. Même les quatorze familles ne l'utilisaient plus, sauf pour les sujets les plus importants. La magie ne pourrait jamais créer du papier comme celui là.

Il aurait dû comprendre rien qu'en touchant le papier. Mais avant de voir l'élégante écriture démodée, James ne saisit pas.

_Cher James, _

_Je me suis récemment rendu compte du désir de paix que partagent nos deux camps. Comme vous le savez, à la différence des sorciers moyens, je ne suis pas opposé à la paix. La guerre ne sert personne. Je suis, en fait, fortement amendable à une telle cause. _

_Notre monde a souffert assez. Personne ne réalise plus que moi combien cette guerre nuit à la communauté magique. Créer une telle situation n'a jamais été mon intention, comme un sorcier de votre rang doit le savoir. Cependant, vingt et un ans de conflit ont déformé mes motifs aux yeux du public, et je vous écris pour y répondre. _

_Je désire la paix. Et je vous le dis sans crainte, je vous tends la main, James Potter, dans l'espoir que vous me joindrez dans mon effort. Joignez-vous à moi et mettez un terme aux ténèbres. Aidez-moi à arrêter cette guerre, James, avant que trop de monde n'en souffre._

_Je ne demande pas grand-chose. Je ne demande pas la soumission. Je n'ai pas besoin de la reddition. Je ne cherche pas à casser notre monde en essayant de le sauver. Tout ce que j'exige, c'est que votre gouvernement me donne Sirius Black, et notre conflit sera fini. _

_Réfléchissez à mon offre en ouvrant grands vos yeux, James, et pensez d'abord à ceux qui dépendent de vous. Je désire la paix de tout mon coeur, mais si vous me faites faux bond, je poursuivrai cette guerre de toutes mes forces, et je ne perdrai pas. Je vous donne une chance, ministre de magie. Profitez de ma bonté. _

_Ave Atque Vale : _

_Tom Elvis Jedusor_

_de la deuxième famille, Jedusor_

_descendant de la lignées des Serpentard._

_Lord Voldemort._

-------------

L'île savait, elle avait toujours su.

Il y avait des lieux du monde de magique qui étaient simplement... différents. Il y avait des lieux qui étaient magiques jusque dans leurs racines, dans leurs sols, dans leurs essences. Souvent, c'étaient des endroits antiques, des maisons ou des centres qui avaient toujours été habités par des gens de la communauté magique. Beaucoup étaient célèbres. Certains, cependant, avaient été oubliés. Tous, cependant, étaient uniques.

Et Avalon était le plus vieux.

À la différence de Poudlard, le plus connu de ces endroits, Avalon ne semblait pas posséder sa propre conscience. L'île n'avait aucune âme, aucune chaleur, et aucune personnalité. Mais elle était différente. Peu, cependant, pouvaient expliquer en quoi, et il semblait que le mot "magique" avait été créé en pensant à Avalon. Mais personne ne l'aurait jamais considérée comme vivante. Seulement puissante.

Ce sentiment, cependant, n'était pas la seule émotion singulière que l'antique île suscitait, ni son unique mystère. La météo en était un autre.

Avalon n'avait pas de saisons. Aucun printemps, hiver, été, ou automne ne passait sur l'île; à la place, le temps reflétait l'humeur du monde : froid dans les périodes les plus désespérées, et doux dans la paix. Les Aurors qui avaient fait de l'île leur maison savaient que le temps était souvent une indication de la façon dont les événements se déroulaient au dehors. Le ciel gris indiquait la montée en puissance des ténèbres, alors que les jours ensoleillés sans nuages montraient que tout n'était pas perdu. Pourtant, d'habitude, l'observation du temps n'était qu'un aide mémoire - jamais auparavant ils n'avaient vu quelque chose de semblable.

La tempête faisait rage sur l'île ce soir-là. Le tonnerre et la foudre semblaient sur le point de réduire en poussière tous les vieux bâtiments de style romain, l'orage se déchaînait. Encore et encore.

-------------

_Tom Elvis Jedusor._

James frissonna. Jamais, même pas une fois, il n'avait vu ou entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres utiliser ce nom. Ce dernier n'avait _jamais_ auparavant reconnu ce nom Moldu, qui prouvait également au monde que Voldemort était l'héritier de deux des quatorze familles. ça révélait des choses sur son passé que le monde magique n'osait même pas imaginer. James déglutit. Voldemort avait utilisé le nom interdit - et il l'avait fait ouvertement, sans crainte. À bon escient.

C'était comme si il jetait un gant à terre pour le défier. Il disait qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas des conséquences, qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Clairement, Voldemort était si confiant d'en avoir gagné autant et si facilement, qu'il pouvait employer ce vieux nom Moldu - parce que personne n'oserait demander d'où il venait.

« C'est quoi, James ? »

Il avala encore, se sentant engourdi, et il passa la lettre à Lily sans un mot. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait parler - son esprit essayait toujours de démêler toutes les implications de ces trois petits mots. Quand il entendit Lily hoqueter, James commença à penser à _ce_ qui avait été dit au lieu de considérer uniquement la forme. Sa main était glaciale sur son bras droit.

« Le salaud », jura Lily, une chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais. « Comment ose-t-il...? »

« Oh, c'est très intelligent », répondit calmement James. « Il faut lui reconnaître au moins ça. »

« Quoi...? »

Il soupira. « Réfléchis, Lily. Je ne suis pas le seul qui va entendre parler de ça. Ce n'est pas possible. » James fronça les sourcils. « Il sait quelle sera ma réponse. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? » Du coin de l'oeil, James la vit mordre sa lèvre, et le joli visage de son épouse était tendu par la concentration. « Même Voldemort devrait savoir que tu mourrais plutôt que de trahir Sirius. »

« Sans hésiter. »

« Alors quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, jouant distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. « Il a toujours une raison. »

James hocha la tête. « C'est de ça que j'ai peur. Tu as vu la signature sur la lettre ? »

« Oui - Oh ». Lily cilla. « Il t'envoie un message. »

« Plus d'un », souffla-t-il. « Mais pourquoi ? Et quoi ? »

Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse, ils restèrent silencieux et ils réfléchirent. Voldemort ne devait certainement pas penser que James céderait... le pensait-il ? Non. Il n'était pas aveugle à ce point, il ne pouvait pas penser James aussi déloyal que celui. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Quelque chose de plus.

_« Si vous me faites faux bond, je poursuivrai cette guerre de toutes mes forces, et je ne perdrai pas »_, lut tranquillement Lily. « Il cherche à te faire porter le chapeau ? »

« C'est possible ? » répondit James.

« Ca dépend qui d'autre voit cette lettre », répondit-t-elle.

James grogna. « Oh, je détruirai cette chose. Je ne vais pas entrer dans son jeu. »

« C'est peut-être ce qu'il attend, James. »

« C'est pour ça que je vais appeler les rédacteurs de tous les magazines et journaux et que je vais tenir toutes les promesses que j'ai faites », dit-il sinistrement. « Ca ne sortira pas d'ici. »

Lily acquiesça. « J'espère seulement que ça suffira. »

« Moi, aussi », admit-il tranquillement, en lui prenant la lettre des mains. Pendant un long moment, il fixa le vieux papier et l'écriture élégante en se demandant ce qu'il ne voyait pas.

À moins que Voldemort veuille vraiment Sirius à ce point.

Il se mordit la lèvre. « Je pense que Sirius lui fait peur, Lily », dit pensivement James. « Je pense qu'il a vraiment peur. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Cette lettre est presque un signe de faiblesse », répondit-il lentement. « Il reconnaît que Sirius est une menace pour lui... qu'il doit éliminer Sirius pour pouvoir gagner la guerre. »

« Je doute que ça soit son intention. »

« Ca ne change rien. » James secoua la tête. « Il peut refuser de l'admettre, mais Voldemort doit tuer Sirius. »

« Ou pire », chuchota Lily.

James déglutit. « Ou pire », acquiesça-t-il.

C'était horrible de discuter de son meilleur ami de cette façon, comme si Sirius n'était qu'un simple pion sur un échiquier. Mais la lettre de Voldemort avait révélé des choses à James, et c'était son devoir de considérer toutes les possibilités. Pourtant, ce n'était pas juste. Comment quatre garçons innocents avaient pu être transformés en... en quoi ? En héros ? C'était une pensée étrange. Vingt et un ans auparavant, quand il avait rencontré Sirius pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, James n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce garçon espiègle et enjoué deviendrait le seul sorcier à avoir fait face à Voldemort et survécu. Deux fois.

_Et maintenant ce salaud veut mon meilleur ami. Il veut l'homme qui a passé dix ans à souffrir parce qu'il était trop fidèle pour me trahir - et Voldemort s'attend à ce que je trahisse Sirius. Il clame que le faire sauverait le monde magique._ James en avait la nausée et il connaissait la vérité. _Sirius le ferait. Mais je ne peux pas. Même pour le meilleur, je ne peux pas. _

_Peu importe ce que le futur nous réserve._

-------------

Sirius ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans l'obscurité et haleta. On aurait dit que des doigts froids serraient sa gorge, et il dû lutter contre la nécessité instinctive de crier. Tremblant, Sirius s'assit et essaya de se calmer. C'était juste un cauchemar. Rien plus. Juste un cauchemar.

_Vraiment _? demanda la voix froide, et Sirius faillit tomber de son lit sous l'effet de la surprise. Il frissonna.

« Va-t'en », dit-il à la chambre vide, il avait besoin d'entendre les mots. Mais c'était une bien faible riposte, et Voldemort rit.

_Je ne partirai jamais_, répondit-il posément. _Je ne te laisserai jamais. Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes... ou jusqu'à ce que tu meures._

« Ou jusqu'à ce que _tu_ meures », répliqua Sirius et sortant du lit. Il avait besoin de bouger.

Encore le rire.

Sirius ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, surtout parce qu'il savait que c'était ce que Voldemort s'attendait à le voir faire pour essayer de combattre les ténèbres à l'intérieur de son âme. Mais Sirius était chez lui dans l'ombre, il y avait été pendant des années. En outre, la lune fournissait assez de lumière par les lucarnes géantes. Il était dans la vieille suite dans la villa principale, la luxueuse suite réservée au chef des Aurors. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment - Sirius voulait juste avoir assez de place pour faire les cent pas.

Marcher l'aida à soulager un peu ses nerfs. Mais le silence, quant à lui, n'aidait pas. Même maintenant que le rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu, laissant Sirius dans le calme le plus total. Le seul bruit venait se ses pieds nus sur le plancher en bois poli, et Sirius détesta admettre que le silence l'énervait. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu interpréter le silence de Voldemort comme une absence, mais pas Sirius. Sirius pouvait sentir le Seigneur des Ténèbres menacer les bords fragiles de sa conscience.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il. La réponse fut immédiate.

_Toi, Sirius. Juste toi. _

« Non. »

_Non_ ?

« Je ne t'appartiens pas. »

_Non ?_ Un rire doux, presque gentil. _Que fais-tu de ma marque qui brûle sur ton bras ? _

La douleur le prit avait même que Sirius ne puisse répondre, il s'effondra sur le plancher, haletant et essayant de ne pas crier. Son corps convulsa et sa tête heurta le bois dur alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre le dessus. Pendant un moment, Sirius perdit complètement conscience, et revint à lui avec un sursaut, respirant bruyamment et essayant de combattre la douleur. Mais l'effort ne suffit pas et il entendit le rire dans son esprit –même s'il luttait, Sirius savait qu'il était complètement à la merci de Voldemort.

Puis, abruptement, la douleur cessa, comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pu pénétrer son esprit. _Peut-être_... Il sauta sur ses pieds.

« La chair et le sang seulement », gronda-t-il, « pas le coeur ou l'âme. »

Il n'y eut rien d'autre que le rire froid, mais il sentit le lien se renforcer. Non, Voldemort ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées... mais il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre. _Non. Pas tout à fait_. Il pouvait lire la douleur et le désespoir. Et il pouvait les utiliser.

L'issue lui apparut. Voldemort avait raison. Il avait gagné.

_C'est fini, mon ami_.

Il regarda par la fenêtre en tremblant. S'accrocher au cadre de la fenêtre ne lui était d'aucun secours. Il s'était battu tellement dur et tellement longtemps... et tout ça pour rien. Son coeur, qui l'avait porté jusqu'ici, ne lui appartenait plus. Le nier ne servait à rien – il ne lui restait plus rien. Aucune chance. C'était fini.

« Non. »

Le mot s'échappa avant qu'il n'ait pensé à parler, et il effraya Sirius autant qu'il effraya Voldemort. _Non _?

« Non. »

La douleur manqua de lui faire perdre connaissance, mais il parvint mystérieusement à rester debout. Il sentait l'attaque continuer en lui mais elle semblait étrangement éloignée, étrangement irréelle. Sirius se cogna contre le cadre de la fenêtre et se rattrapa, il voyait des étoiles. _Inspire. Expire. _Et Voldemort s'amusait de sa résistance.

_Tu ne peux pas gagner, Sirius. Plus maintenant._

Il secoua la tête. Les mots sortirent de sa gorge. « Je peux. Je le ferai. »

Un rire doux, presque d'une tristesse malicieuse. _Tu ne gagneras jamais, tu n'es pas assez fort._

« Je suis plus fort que tu ne penses. »

_Oui, tu es fort, _répondit-il d'une voix plate. _Mais pas assez. Les hommes comme toi ne le sont jamais._

« Jamais ? » - le défia Sirius. Même quand les années de souffrance l'avaient affaibli, sa résistance n'avait jamais craqué, et maintenant, elle continuait à le porter. Personne n'avait jamais appris à Sirius à abandonner —Voldemort avait essayé, mais la leçon n'avait pas porté ses fruits.

_Tu ne peux pas résister à ce que je suis._

« Je le ferai », dit-il sans réfléchir.

_Quoi ?_

Il eut froid.

« Je deviendrai ce que tu es. »

000

Alors, là, si vous nous écrivez pas...

La suite s'appelle « Par la peur »

niark, niark, niark...


	26. Poussés par la peur

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume **

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice **qui essaie toujours de faire face !

**Sponsors officiels : Pona, **l'analyste – je partage ta vision du sombrissime Voldie de Robin et oui, le combat inachevé est entre lui et Sirius; **Siri l'aventurier **le/la (trop?) enthousiaste; **Shima-chan, **la (trop?) inquiète – tout de même, Sirius, tu le vois abandonner ?; **Ajira** la supporter – merci!; **Touffue** qui a des références – malheureusement je suis une bille en _Seigneur des anneaux,_ mais tu as sans doute raison; **Ryan** qui note le suspens; **Kiri**, qui ne sait que penser de la dernière phrase...; **Lunenoire** la concise – je persiste!;** Fée fléau **la médicale – de l'effet de la privation magique de sommeil sur l'équilibre de nos persos préférés, lol!; et **Ambre Verte** la postulante au rang de sponsor officiel – eh bien, c'est fait !

**Rappel : French Robin Universe **est une communauté que nous avons créée, **Alana **et moi, regroupant toutes les fics de Robin – les originales et les traductions... Y'a de quoi occuper vos insomnies les plus solides !

Vous y trouverez notamment _Prélude aux promesses_ et _Unbroken_ (traduites par Alana) – et qui sont des clés de ce que vous allez lire...

Et on trouve tout ça à l'adresse : **c2/3957/3/0/1/**

**Vingt-six : Poussés par la peur  
**

En temps normal, les jumeaux Weasley ne se levaient pas avant l'aube. Même pour faire une blague ou autre chose du même genre, ça pouvait toujours attendre. Le sommeil, après tout, était très important : il apportait énergie et imagination, des choses que Fred et George Weasley avaient en abondance. Ils étaient des légendes à Poudlard grâce à ces qualités, et ils les nourrissaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Surtout en faisant la grasse matinée.

Certaines choses, pourtant, étaient plus importantes que le sommeil. Bien plus importantes que les blagues.

« Tu es là, Lee ? » demanda Fred, la tête dans la cheminée à côté de celle de son frère. Le Terrier était calme comme il ne pouvait l'être que quand le clan Weasley tout entier était endormi. Tous sauf deux, en tous cas.

« Je suis là. » La voix était étouffée, mais soudain la tête de Lee Jordan leur apparut, il jetait des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui.

« Désolé », s'excusa leur ami. « J'ai cru entendre ma mère marcher à l'étage ».

Fred déglutit. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était que la paranoïaque et inquiète Mme Jordan surprenne Lee la tête dans le feu, d'autant plus qu'elle était déterminée à éloigner son fils de toute sorte de magie - y compris ses amis sorciers. « Nous pouvons rappeler... »

« Non, nous ferions mieux de parler maintenant. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle dort », le coupa Lee.

« Dans ce cas », George hocha la tête et regarda son frère. Le duo hésita quelques secondes, l'indécision de l'un se reflétait dans le regard de l'autre, mais ils étaient prêts. George poursuivit : « Ecoute, Lee, je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, mais nous avons un plan. »

« S'il vise à me faire sortir d'ici, je suis tout à fait d'accord », répondit immédiatement Lee.

« C'est le cas », répondit George. « En partant du principe que tu veuilles retourner à Poudlard. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Je donnerais mon Brossdur 9 pour y retourner ! »

« Ta mère ne te l'a pas confisqué ? » demanda Fred avec curiosité, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. _Maintenant, j'ai une idée…_

« Non, j'ai réussi à lui faire croire que l'Etoile Filante de papa était à moi, donc elle a brûlé celui-là », répondit Lee en souriant. « C'était de justesse. Mais quel rapport avec votre plan ? »

« Bien, on pense que si tu arrives à Poudlard, le professeur Lupin ne te renverra pas chez toi », expliqua Fred.

« Tu seras plus en sécurité là-bas de toutes façons », ajouta George. « Quoi qu'en dise ta mère. »

« Ouais, en dehors du fait qu'elle ne me laissera pas approcher de quoi que ce soit de magique », leur rappela Lee. « Elle ne me laissera pas sortir si elle vous voit arriver. »

Fred renifla. « C'est là que tes amis les Misfits interviennent. » Il sourit. « Explique-lui, George. »

« Volontiers. » Son jumeau acquiesça légèrement, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire avec sa tête dans le feu. « Quand nous, les sages élèves, on embarquera dans le Poudlard Express, Ron et Ginny feront diversion – on t'as dit que notre petite soeur nous a été très utile ces derniers temps ? – parce que maman ne nous laissera jamais sortir, si elle apprend ce que nous mijotons. »

« Et pendant que nos chers petits, aidés par Harry et Hermione, distrairont nos parents... »

« On vole la voiture », termina George.

Lee se renfrogna comme si les jumeaux avaient perdu le peu de normalité qu'ils avaient encore. « Quoi ? »

« Et on viendra te chercher », ajouta solennellement Fred.

« Vous allez vous faire attraper, c'est évident. Vous savez conduire au moins ? » demanda leur ami. George se contenta de sourire.

« On n'a pas besoin de savoir. »

« Hein ? »

« On va voler la voiture », expliqua George. « La voiture de papa. »

Lee les regarda avec de grands yeux, et Fred eut finalement pitié de lui.

« La Ford Anglia volante de papa. »

------------

« Bonjour papa. »

« Bonjour, Neville », répondit Frank d'un air absent, concentré sur une seule et unique chose : son café. Un café noir et bien serré.

La cafetière, heureusement, était pleine, et quelqu'un l'embrassa sur la joue alors qu'il se servait sa première tasse. « Tu as mauvaise mine mon chéri. »

Frank grogna, jeta un sort de refroidissement sur le liquide brûlant et vida sa tasse d'un trait. Il se moquait que la plupart de ses concitoyens (et sa famille aussi) pensent que le café n'était pas très anglais. Tout ce qui l'intéressait à propos de la caféine, c'était son goût et sa merveilleuse odeur. Et la caféine. Il y avait certaines choses que les sorts de réveil et le thé ne parvenaient pas à faire.

Il ne commença à se sentir vaguement humain que quand il arriva à la fin de sa tasse – ça avait été deux jours horriblement longs, et dormir ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé. Il avait mal partout et les choses n'allaient certainement pas s'améliorer. Frank devait retourner à Avalon pour le repas de midi, dès que Alice serait rentrée de sa réunion au Ministère visant à planifier les prochaines actions du département d'Application des lois magiques.

« Merci Alice », répondit-il enfin en se versant une seconde tasse. « Tu as toujours su faire rougir les hommes. »

Elle pouffa, mais elle aussi avait les yeux cernés. « Je fais de mon mieux. »

« Tu pars quand ? » Frank ne se fatigua pas à refroidir sa tasse, il savoura le liquide brûlant qui descendait dans sa gorge.

« Dans une heure à peu près », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je ne voulais pas me lever si tôt, si ce stupide hibou qui apporte la Gazette ne s'était pas cogné contre la fenêtre. Je crois que Neville a encore oublié de l'ouvrir. »

« Maman ! » s'écria leur fils, en levant les yeux de la page Quidditch. « Je t'ai dit que c'était le fantôme. »

Frank s'appuya contre un meuble et renifla. « Lequel ? »

« Tu sais. _Le _Fantôme », répondit Neville. « Celui-là. »

« Oh, oui. Monsieur je-refuse-de-dire-comment-je-m-appelle-aux-londubat-parce-que-je-suis-mort-dans-cette-maison-avant-qu'ils-n'arrivent.' Frank leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce…_gentleman_ devient plus qu'ennuyeux. »

« Sans rire », acquiesça Alice. « Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un des plus jeunes frères Aggripa. Mais ils sont si nombreux que je ne sais pas lequel... » Frank lui donna un coup de pied. « Ouch ! »

Il lui fit un sourire angélique, et Neville les ignora. « Les Flèches ont gagné », commenta-t-il, « 150 à 70. »

« Alors, si on déjeunait ? » Frank pouffa. « Je meurs de faim. »

« J'allais y venir », objecta Alice.

« Toi ? » il renifla. « Tu aurais carbonsé Glen Ridge avant ! »

« Plutôt quelque chose du genre métamorphoser les oeufs en pierre », marmonna Neville, et Frank se retint d'éclater de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville », le rassura-t-il. « Je vais te protéger de la cuisine de ta mère ». Il brandit sa baguette d'un geste théâtral. « Alors que doit faire le magnifique chef aujourd'hui ? »

_« AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! »_

« Merde ! » jura Alice et saisissant sa baguette. « Je vais tuer ce fantôme ! »

« Ouch ! » Neville se tortilla sur sa chaise et essayant d'attraper des mains invisibles. « Arrête de me lancer des trucs ! »

Frank lança un sort et manqua sa cible, la tentative de Alice ouvrit un placard et en fit jaillir la vaisselle. Neville évita une poêle et plongea sous la table, en utilisant un langage qui fit penser à Frank de le gronder plus tard.

« Ouh ! » Un bol frappa Alice en pleine tête.

« Sors de ma cuisine espèce d'ectoplasme dégénéré ! » cria Frank au moment où Alice coinça finalement Monsieur je-refuse-de-dire-comment-je-m-appelle-aux-londubat-parce-que-je-suis-mort-dans-cette-maison-avant-qu-ils-n-arrivent avec un sort de chasse fantôme. Le fantôme disparut avec un glapissement.

« Enfin », souffla-t-elle en écartant ses cheveux de ses yeux. « Je suis fatiguée de le voir ».

Frank soupira. « Il est de pire en pire », acquiesça-t-il. « Ce n'est plus du tout amusant maintenant. »

« ça n'a jamais été amusant », répondit sa femme avec aigreur.

« _ça _», dit Neville en sortant de sous la table, « c'est le parfait exemple pour montrer que cette loi sur les sorciers de premier cycle est complètement stupide. »

« Etant données les circonstances, je suis d'accord », acquiesça Alice en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche et en se baissant pour ramasser la vaisselle brisée. « Nous devons appeler un exterminateur. »

« Je crois que Monsieur je-refuse-de-dire-comment-je-m-appelle-aux-londubat-parce-que-je-suis-mort-dans-cette-maison-avant-qu-ils-n-arrivent est plus vieux que la loi sur les fantômes et les esprits. »

« C'est une plaisanterie », grogna Neville pendant qu'Alice fixait Frank d'un air sévère.

« Tu vas arrêter de l'appeler comme ça ? »

« Non », répondit-il gaiement, puis il retourna à sa première occupation et ramassa deux bols avant de les tendre à Alice. « Malheureusement, je ne plaisante pas. Les vieux fantômes et les vieux esprits ne sont pas concernés par la loi. »

« Encore une imbécillité du Ministère. »

« Neville! » gronda Alice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maman? » demanda-t-il innocemment. « Ce n'est pas comme si je mentais. »

Alice grogna. « Fils de cyniques. »

« De cyniques affamés », renchérit Frank. « Mangeons avant qu'il ne revienne. »

------------

« Je déteste ces réunions », râla James, Lily renifla.

« Tu crois ça ? Je fais ça depuis cinq ans." »Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le ventre. « Toi au moins, tu pouvais te cacher quand tu étais Auror. »

« Me cacher. Oui. »

Ils se dirigèrent côte à côte vers la salle de conférence. James avait convaincu _l'Auberge du fondateur_ d'accueillir cette réunion, et avait prié pour que Voldemort ne décide pas que c'était le moment opportun pour attaquer. L'Auberge du fondateur était vieille et isolée, et personne ne semblait se souvenir de qui était le fondateur qui lui avait donné ce nom. Pourtant, elle possédait une salle de conférence agréable et le propriétaire était flatté de recevoir le ministre de la magie et ses chefs de service. James espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas le regretter.

Les Potter furent les derniers à arriver, et les chefs de service assis se levèrent quand ils entrèrent. Rapidement, James parcourut la table des yeux, notant que peu de personnes semblaient vouloir s'asseoir à côté de Alice Londubat – était-ce un signe de leur méfiance envers les Aurors ? Peter était assis à sa gauche, mais Peter ne s'était jamais soucié des apparences. A sa droite, Amos Diggory du département de surveillance des créatures magiques avait l'air malheureux. Face à Diggory, il y avait Marcy Basil des transports, et en face de Alice, Fudge, et si ça ne voulait rien dire, James voulait bien se faire transformer en tasse de thé. Nathaniel Adams des Jeux et des sports s'était assis à la droite de Fudge, l'air parfaitement à l'aise, ce qui n'étonna pas le ministre autant que ça le dérouta. Dans le coin le plus éloigné, à la droite d'Adams et à côté du mur se trouvait Lachlan Pritchard du département des Mystères, il avait l'air distrait et distant. C'était prévisible. Lachlan avait commencé sa carrière comme langue de plomb, et était toujours l'un des sorciers les plus célèbres du département. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était sociable.

Leurs yeux étaient rivés sur lui, ils attendaient leur chef pour agir ou pour râler - et en toute honnêteté, James ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Bien que la plupart d'entre eux ait finalement eu leur première bonne nuit de sommeil depuis plus de deux jours, des cernes noires soulignaient encore leurs yeux, à cause du stress ou de l'effort.

Personnellement, James pensait que c'était les deux, et il avait un poids bien plus lourd que n'importe lequel d'entre eux à porter. Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Merci d'être venus », dit tranquillement le ministre, faisant rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la table d'acajou. « Je comprends les risques que vous avez pris en venant, et j'essayerai de faire court. S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous. »

Ils obéirent en silence, et Lily s'installa à la gauche de James. Arthur était à sa droite, il avait l'air tendu - _encore_ ? James aurait désespérément voulu demander à son adjoint ce qui le tracassait, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'avait plus le temps de faire grand-chose.

« Je vous ai demandé de venir ce matin pour plusieurs raisons », poursuivit James, « la première est de savoir ce que nous devons faire. Nous avons été durement frappés, mais nous ne devons pas regarder en arrière. L'attaque a eu lieu il y a trois jours. Nous devons avancer. »

Nathaniel Adams fronça les sourcils. « Je déteste votre manière d'écarter sans pitié ceux qui sont morts et ont souffert de l'attaque. »

« Moi aussi ». James le regarda dans les yeux. « Mais nous le devons. Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre qu'avancer ? Quel genre de chef permet à la douleur de lui dicter ses actions et oublie ses devoirs envers les survivants ? »

« Des devoirs », souligna Marcy Basil, « que nous n'avons pas été capables de tenir. »

En voyant l'accord sur beaucoup de visages, James sut qu'il devait intervenir rapidement. « Nous n'avons pas encore perdu », leur rappela-t-il. « Et nous n'échouerons pas, à condition de continuer à nous battre. »

« Mais comment vaincre quelqu'un qui est prêt à _ça _? » gémit Amos Diggory.

« Par un travail d'équipe. » Curieusement, c'était Peter qui avait parlé, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. « Par notre coeur ».

Arthur acquiesça. « Vous ne devez pas oublier que Vous-savez-qui a été chassé. Oui, il en a blessé beaucoup, et il les a sérieusement blessés, mais il ne l'a pas fait sans rencontrer de résistance. Il nous reste de l'espoir. Comme l'a dit Peter, le travail d'équipe et le coeur nous conduiront loin. »

« Tout comme l'espoir », ajouta Alice Londubat. Elle était la seule de la pièce à ne pas être chef de département (avec Lily, qui était simplement la secrétaire de James), pourtant elle était probablement la plus sereine, en dépit des regards d'Adams. « Pendant des années, notre monde a attendu un héros, un héros, pour nous sauver tous. Aujourd'hui en revanche, je pense que nous savons tous qu'un seul individu ne peut pas apporter la victoire ou causer la défaite. Nous devons être solidaires. Nous devons espérer ensembles. Et nous devons combattre ensemble. Seuls, subirons le même sorts que les innocents du chemin de Traverse. »

« Mais nous avons un héros, ma chère Alice ». Quand il l'entendit, James réalisa que Fudge avait été étrangement silencieux jusqu'alors. Mais maintenant les yeux du sorcier aux cheveux gris brillaient. « Quelqu'un qui peut mettre un terme à la guerre d'un geste de la main. »

Peter fronça les sourcils. « Je crois que vous mettez trop de poids sur les épaules d'un homme. Sirius a donné... »

« Oh, je ne voulais pas parler de _ça. »_ Le sourire de Fudge était éblouissant, mais quand il se tourna vers James, son regard devint froid. « Je faisais référence à une lettre que notre cher ministre de Magie a reçue. Une qui lui donne le pouvoir d'en finir avec la souffrance. Pour toujours. »

James eut l'impression de recevoir un coup sur la tête.

Au loin, il entendit Lily demander, « comment êtes-vous au courant ? »

« Ma chère Lily, je ne peux pas... » la coupa un des autres.

« Quelle lettre ? » demanda Adams.

« De qui ? » s'enquit Marcy.

« Il ne tient jamais ses promesses », s'exclama une voix dure. « Si elle est de Voldemort, aucun bien n'en sortira. »

Alors que l'esprit de James sortait de sa torpeur, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage pâle de Peter – il avait été un mangemort assez longtemps pour comprendre. Et il était un maraudeur depuis encore plus longtemps.

La main droite de Peter serrait son bras gauche.

« Vous avez reçu une lettre du Seigneur des ténèbres ? » demanda, dubitatif, Diggory.

« Oui. » James venait de retrouver sa voix, mais le léger sourire de Fudge lui donna envie de hurler. « Cependant, à la différence de notre estimé chef des Accidents et des catastrophes magiques », il fit une pause pour foudroyer Fudge du regard, « je ne considère pas son offre comme une solution valable. »

« Je crois, moi, qu'elle nous offre l'occasion que nous attendons depuis longtemps pour mettre un terme à la guerre », répondit l'autre en se frottant les mains d'un air suffisant.

« Pas moi. » James aurait voulu se lever pour faire face à ses subalternes, mais son handicap l'en empêchait. « Et, à moins que vous ne vouliez tous me virer, ma décision est prise. »

« Oh, non », ronronna Fudge. « Nous ne ferions jamais cela. Vous-savez-qui ne ferait pas une telle proposition à quelqu'un de moins... pur. »

Les yeux verts de Lily lancèrent des éclairs, et James vit Pritchard froncer les sourcils avec humeur, cela prouvait au moins qu'il écoutait. Marcy, quant à elle, était rouge de fureur – les familles de sang mêlé avaient été toujours été écoeurées par les Quatorze. _Et il y a des moments où je ne les en blâme pas du tout_.

« Et quelles sont les conditions ? » demanda Pritchard avant que Lily n'agresse Fudge.

Le chef des Accidents et des catastrophes magiques sourit. De l'autre coté de la table, Alice semblait prête à lui enfoncer sa plume dans l'œil – elle allait la casser si elle continuait à la serrer comme ça. Peter, à la gauche d'Alice, ignora Fudge et son regard impatient resta collé à James. Queudver n'avait pas besoin de demander. Queudver avait comprit.

« Voldemort dit qu'il arrêtera la guerre si nous lui donnons ce qu'il veut », répondit tranquillement James, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus l'éviter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? » demanda faiblement Marcy. Peter répondit.

« Il veut Sirius. »

« Oui. Il le veut. » James inspira profondément, promenant son regard autour de la table, observant le choc sur quelques visages, et l'indécision sur d'autres. En un éclair, il comprit ce que les minutes suivantes apporteraient. Fudge obtiendrait leur soutien en leur rappelant ce qu'ils avaient perdu et en alimentant leurs craintes – et ils en avaient beaucoup, et ils avaient beaucoup à perdre. Et même ceux qui ont étaient censés être forts connaissaient la peur. Tous avaient bon coeur, voulaient le meilleur pour le monde magique... mais ils avaient peur. Fudge le savait et s'en servirait. Alors le courant s'inverserait, et Sirius mourrait.

Pour rien au monde.

Il n'avait que peu de temps à perdre. « Je serais prêt », commença doucement James, « à me sacrifier pour sauver des vies mais je ne peux pas demander à un autre homme de le faire - surtout quand cet un homme est le seul espoir que nous avons. »

« Mais si c'était vraiment l'occasion de finir la guerre ? » demanda désespérément Diggory.

Alice renifla. « Et si ça ne l'était pas ? »

« Vous-savez-qui ne tient pas ses promesses », ajouta soudain Arthur. « Nous le savons. ça doit être un piège. »

« Et si ça n'en est pas un ? » répliqua Adams.

« Vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites ? » demanda Alice.

« Et bien, non, mais... »

« Mais, n'est-il pas de notre devoir de faire tout notre possible ? » l'interrompit Fudge. « N'est-ce pas une chance que nous tenter ? »

------------

Ils étaient seulement trois dans la pièce, et Severus se dit qu'il aurait dû être honoré par leur présence. Peu avaient le privilège d'appartenir au cercle le plus fermé des Mangemorts, le petit groupe auquel le Seigneur des ténèbres faisait le plus confiance. Naturellement, Voldemort ne faisait jamais entièrement confiance - Severus le soupçonnait de leur faire confiance à eux, plus par nécessité que par choix, tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient leurs propres problèmes.

Lucius semblait mal à l'aise - au moins, ça lui arrivait. Appelé bien plus tôt que les autres, Malfoy avait payé pour la trahison de sa soeur. S'il avait été un Mangemort moins important, Lucius Malfoy n'aurait jamais vécu assez longtemps pour voir le soleil se lever. Severus en était sûr, mais Lucius était trop influent pour que même le Seigneur des ténèbres songe à le tuer. Ce n'était pas par peur qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, mais parce que Lucius lui était encore utile. Et même si Severus suspectait que Lucius ne sache plus de choses qu'il n'admettait sur la disparition soudaine de Julia, il n'avait certainement pas été au courant avant les autres.

_Voila que disparaît un autre espion que j'ai recruté_, pensa sombrement Severus. _Au moins celui-ci n'est pas mort. Pas encore. Je me demande quand mon tour viendra_.

Les pensées noires venaient facilement quand Bellatrix Lestrange était à proximité, quelque chose émanait de Bella, une puissance obscure - quand elle ne se lançait pas dans l'action comme une psychopathe. Elle était dangereuse, peut-être encore plus que Lucius, mais beaucoup oubliaient à quel point elle était puissante était parce que Bella le montrait rarement. A la place, elle s'épanouissait dans la torture, la douleur, et toutes les horreurs dont elle était capable. Severus, cependant, n'avait pas eu besoin de demander. Il savait.

La porte s'ouvrit et, sans prendre la peine de regarder qui entrait, les trois Mangemorts s'agenouillèrent. Personne n'oserait les interrompre, et ils avaient reconnu le bruit des pas de leur maître. La porte claqua derrière lui, et ils attendirent patiemment qu'il leur ordonne de se lever.

Finalement, une main pâle aux longs doigts leur fit signe, Severus se redressa avec les autres. Les yeux rouges et froids les étudièrent en silence pendant un long moment, mesurant, pesant et anticipant. Il faisait toujours ainsi. Voldemort était brillant.

« L'ordre du Phénix s'est déjà réuni, Severus ? » Comme d'habitude, la première question n'était pas celle qu'il avait prévue.

« Non, maître », répondit-il honnêtement. « Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. »

« Les chefs du ministère de la Magie, cependant, l'ont fait ». Le regard brûlant se posa sur Lucius. « Quelque chose que je crois vous avoir demandé d'empêcher. »

Lucius se mit à genoux. « Je demande humblement votre pardon, Maître », dit-il, la tête baissée. Personne ne prit la peine de mentionner que Lucius avait passé la nuit ici, à Azkaban, et n'avait donc pas pu agir. De telles excuses ne comptaient pas dans leur monde. « J'ai échoué... »

« Je m'en suis occupé », le coupa Voldemort.

« Monseigneur ? »

Les yeux rouges fixèrent une autre personne. « Explique-leur, Bella. »

« Oui, Maître. » Elle rit nerveusement, un sourire paresseux traversa son visage. « Ils se sont réunis pour discuter du contenu d'une lettre que Jimmy Potter a reçue. Naturellement, il voulait garder ça secret, mais j'ai eu une causerie amicale avec Cornelius Fudge à ce sujet ».

_Jimmy _? Severus ne pu s'empêcher de relever. Bellatrix souriait d'un air affecté en regardant Lucius maintenant, il lui jeta un regard irrité.

« Lève-toi, Lucius », dit leur maître, captant leur attention. « Je veux qu'ils se réunissent. Je veux qu'ils combattent. Et je veux qu'ils échouent. »

Quelque chose dans cette voix fit sonner des alarmes dans la tête de Severus. « Pouvons-nous demander, mon seigneur, ce que disait cette lettre ? »

Pendant un moment, il s'attendit à recevoir un sort, mais apparemment la bonne humeur de Voldemort résista. Le sourire était léger. « Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. »

« Oui, Maître. » Rogue n'osa pas insister. Bella rit à nouveau nerveusement.

« Je vous ai convoqués ici tous les trois pour une toute autre raison », continua froidement le Seigneur des ténèbres. « Poudlard. »

« Monseigneur ? » Ce fut Lucius qui parla, et Severus lui en fut reconnaissant, parce que son coeur était remonté dans sa gorge.

« Les cours vont bientôt reprendre. En attendant, je veux un plan pour infiltrer l'école et la reprendre au loup-garou », ordonna Voldemort. « Lucius, tu prépareras une attaque pour la mi septembre. »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Poudlard me résiste depuis longtemps », continua le Seigneur des ténèbres. « Cette tradition doit cesser. »

------------

La lumière du jour qui filtrait par les lucarnes lui apparut comme une bénédiction. Bien qu'il ait déjà vécu de nombreuses aubes et vu plusieurs d'entre elles étendu sur le dos, celle-ci était différente. Elle avait quelque chose de plus... significatif. Ou peut-être symbolique était un mot plus approprié. Il avait défié l'obscurité et avait gagné. Il était grand temps pour le soleil.

Sirius s'assit lentement, souhaitant que son corps ne se soit pas si alourdi par l'épuisement. Il avait peu dormi avant que le jour se lève, et une pluie battante avait suivi l'orage, cachant le soleil jusqu'à midi passé, quand il avait finalement décidé qu'il était temps de bouger. Deux jours de repos étaient suffisants, même si ils n'avaient pas été entièrement reposants, mais Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. En ce qui concernait Sirius, ses batailles internes demeureraient là où elles avaient commencé : à l'intérieur. Si Pomfresh se rendait compte que Voldemort rodait dans sa tête, elle le déclarerait fou et ne le laisserait jamais sortir de son lit. En outre, il avait d'autres problèmes à régler aujourd'hui.

En s'asseyant, Sirius essaya de ne pas grogner d'irritation. Il était encore courbatu, et ralenti... et il avait toujours l'impression qu'un fil de plomb était attaché à son âme. Il avait gagné la bataille, oui, mais pas la guerre.

_Va en enfer_. Sirius se leva en ignorant les craquements et les cris de protestation de son corps. Attrapant des robes bleu nuit d'Auror que quelqu'un avait intelligemment laissées pour lui, il s'habilla presque d'instinct et trouva sa baguette de la même manière. En quelques instants, Sirius fut globalement présentable, et son estomac gargouilla pour lui indiquer où il irait en premier.

Le visage de Sirius se fendit en un sourire. Avoir faim devait être bon signe, et si ça ne l'était pas, c'était au moins la première pensée _normale_ qu'il avait depuis des jours... et ce fut aussi probablement la première fois où il se sentit vaguement lui-même. Il y avait toujours des échos dans son esprit, des coins remplis d'obscurité - mais il avait ce genre de souvenirs depuis des années, et Sirius connaissait bien l'enfer. ça, il pouvait faire avec.

Il fit une pause devant la porte pour inspirer profondément. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire... mais il en avait besoin.

Pour la deuxième fois, Sirius _regarda_ son avant-bras gauche. Il resta là un long moment, juste à détailler le contour foncé de la marque, laissant ses yeux voir ce que son coeur avait mémorisé jusque dans les moindres détails. Il avait encore presque peur de regarder, il croyait encore presque à chaque fois que voir la marque rendrait ça vrai. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps, même s'il avait refusé de la voir. Il ne pourrait pas éviter la marque, ne pourrait pas la cacher, ne pourrait pas mentir. Cependant, il pouvait se battre, comme il l'avait fait dans les sombres heures de la nuit, pendant l'orage. Sirius avait _gagné _cette bataille, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et aujourd'hui la marque semblait plus facile à porter pour cette raison. Ou peut-être, réfléchit-il, parce que sa résistance avait affaibli la prise de Voldemort. Ou peut-être juste parce qu'il était habitué à la tâche sur son âme.

Une autre inspiration et il sortit. Sirius marcha vers la porte d'un pas résolu, l'ouvrit et passa dans le vestibule. De là, une demi douzaine de pas le menèrent à l'entrée de la villa principale. Là, il émergea dans la lumière et la chaleur du soleil, et il sentit la pression sur ses épaules diminuer un peu. Ce n'était pas assez, pas durable, mais au moins c'était quelque chose.

Son estomac gargouilla encore, et Sirius se dirigea vers l'extrémité du bâtiment et passa une nouvelle porte. Il aurait pu atteindre la cuisine, sans sortit, mais ça lui avait fait du bien. Son estomac se fit plus insistant, et Sirius se mit à chercher de la nourriture sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il trouverait là.

000

Et une fin à la Robin, une... Que va-t-il trouver _là? _

Et ce mélange de petits détails apparemment insignifiants et de profonds desseins...

A vous de faire le tri !

La suite s'appelle _La mort plutôt que le déshonneur_, tiens, tiens...


	27. La mort plutôt que le deshonneur

_**Promesses retenues**_

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de **_Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume **

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice **qui s'est même faite aider par Fée fléau pour la fluidité des conversations !

**Sponsors officiels : Fée fléau; Siri l'aventurier **qui a VU Sirius...; **Touffue** qui milite (c'est l'époque) contre les clifhangers; **Kiri **et **Ambre Verte** qui ont peur que Sirius ne fasse « quelque chose de stupide », mouarf, votre peur ne suffira peut-être pas à le retenir; **Shima-chan, **qui aime le calme; **Lunenoire,** qui bavarde - oui, Fudge est un crétin infini... - **Alana Chantelune** pense pareil !; **Ryan** qui aime toujours;

Et les nouveaux **Gadriel Mell'Aura** qui review quatre fics à la fois ! - efficace !** Lol Evans** et **La Paumée – bienvenu(e)s!**

**B'en quest-ce que vous êtes nombreux ! Ça fait plaisir et ça motive ! V'là déjà la suite !**

**Chapitre vingt-sept : La mort plutôt que le déshonneur**

Il avait mangé la moitié de son sandwich quand Frank Londubat franchit la porte entrouverte, ses larges épaules cachaient le sorcier en fauteuil roulant qui le suivait. Sirius, cependant, aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où.

"Je t'avais dit que nous le trouverions ici, Frank", dit trop gaiement James. "Manger, manger, encore manger. Comme d'habitude."

"James !" Le sandwich tomba sur le plan de travail, complètement oublié. Immédiatement, Sirius fit plusieurs pas un peu raides dans leur direction, puis il s'arrêta. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix de James... et il était presque sûr de savoir quoi.

Il déglutit.

"Bonjour, Sirius", dit son ami d'une voix égale. Entre eux, Frank les dévisagea quelques secondes, puis leur adressa à tous les deux un sourire nerveux et quitta rapidement la cuisine. Ils avaient besoin d'être seuls.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Eux, proches comme des frères depuis deux décennies, se dévisageaient avec méfiance, comme deux étrangers incapables de se croire ou de se comprendre.Sirius se retint de se mordre la lèvre. Il était inutile de continuer à nier la vérité. Il pouvait essayer de se cacher, mais ça ne ferait que blesser ses amis.

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit", murmura Sirius.

"Rien dit ? " James eut l'air confus. "Non, je comprends que tu n'aies pas eu le temps... Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?"

Sirius inspira profondément. Le dire pour la deuxième fois n'était pas plus facile que la première. "Il m'a fait la marque de force, il y a quatre ans. Elle était juste cachée."

"Quoi ? "

Il se mordit la lèvre. Sirius avait fait face à Voldemort sans peur, avait repoussé la main du Seigneur des ténèbres de son âme, mais la déception et la douleur dans les yeux de son ami suffirent à le briser. Ses mains menaçaient de se mettre à trembler, et déjà la gauche tremblait autant que ce que l'autorisait la droite qui tenait le poignet. Lentement et distinctement, Sirius acquiesça.

"Tu n'es pas sérieux." La douleur tordit le visage de James se tordit de douleur. "Tu ne peux pas l'être."

"Je le suis."

Pour une fois, juste une fois, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir le bon geste, les bons mots, pour être exactement ce que ses amis avaient besoin qu'il soit. Mais Sirius était toujours le même, il avait toujours la même fierté stupide et il refaisait toujours les mêmes erreurs stupides. Cette fois, ces erreurs n'avaient pas pour conséquence l'expulsion de Poudlard. Ce n'étaient pas non plus quelques mots blessants pour lesquels il pourrait faire des excuses plus tard. Non, cette erreur-là conduisait à la trahison et aux promesses brisées.

"Alors tu avais raison", dit platement James. "J'aurais voulu savoir."

Sirius hésita, et un long moment s'écoula. Il savait ce qui devait être dit, mais d'une certaine façon, il n'arrivait pas à se forcer à le faire. Il hésita, et ça aurait pu être une de plus terribles erreurs qu'il eût jamais faites.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?" murmura son ami d'une voix brisée.

"Parce que je ne pouvais pas", finit-il par répondre.

Les yeux noisette de James se posèrent sur lui. "Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que je ne voulais pas avoir à affronter le regard que tu me jettes en ce moment," répondit misérablement Sirius. Il avait l'impression que son univers avait volé en éclats. "Parce que je n'aurais pas pu affronter mes souvenirs si tu avais su qu'il m'avait marqué de force, que je n'ai pas lutté assez fort, ou assez longtemps... et que tout ce que je suis est un mensonge. Que ça l'a toujours a été."

"Tu..." haleta James, et pendant un long moment, Sirius eut peur que la confusion sur son visage ne se transforme en colère. "Tu n'es pas un menteur."

Il renifla avec amertume et écarta sa main droite de la marque. D'un geste presque sûr, Sirius remonta sa manche et montra son bras à son ami. "Ah non ?"

"Merlin, Sirius..." James fit avancer son fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque face à face. "Tu es tout ce que j'aimerais être. Tu as tant donné et gagné si peu... Comment appelles-tu cela ?"

"Il y a des choses..." dit-il dans un souffle saccadé. "Que je ne suis pas sûr que puisses comprendre. »

"Je peux essayer."

_Vraiment_ ? Même sans que James soit en colère, sans qu'il n'ait l'air trahi, Sirius n'en était pas sûr. _Est-ce que tu peux comprendre la bataille que je mène dans l'obscurité, comprendre que je doive lutter pour protéger mon âme et empêcher quelqu'un d'autre de la contrôler ? Peux-tu comprendre que ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, et que je ne sais même pas si je saurai le refaire au dernier acte ? Peux-tu vraiment comprendre ? _

Ces mots, cependant, étaient de ceux qui brisaient les amitiés. Et peu importaient son amertume ou sa peur, Sirius ne les prononcerait jamais. Même si James méritait de les entendre, et ce n'était pas le cas, Sirius ne pouvait pas casser quelque chose de si précieux. Ils étaient ensembles, tous les quatre, depuis plus de vingt ans malgré certains malentendus. Il ne briserait pas cette fraternité à moins d'y être obligé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit obligé. Finalement, il lâcha dans un souffle.

"Je sais. Et je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit." Sirius se mordit la lèvre et chuchota : "J'ai juste voulu oublier."

"Je comprends." James hocha la tête mais son visage resta tendu. "Et moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Son estomac se glaça, et Sirius sentit ses épaules se raidir. "Ca ne m'a pas l'air d'être une bonne chose."

"Ca n'en est pas une," répondit sinistrement James. "J'ai reçu une lettre la nuit dernière..."

Alors que son ami racontait son histoire, Sirius observa son visage plus attentivement qu'il n'écoutait ses paroles. Les mots n'avaient pas d'importance - un coin de son âme les avait attendus, vraiment, depuis un bon moment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne savait pas comment. Mais ce n'était pas surprenant de se retrouver face à quelque chose qu'on avait vu venir.

Il n'y avait que le silence, un silence aigre-doux et un silence de trahison. Non – pas la trahison d'un ami, mais trahison d'un monde auquel Sirius avait presque tout sacrifié, parce que ce qui avait été un effort pour protéger ses amis était devenu un effort pour sauver le monde. Il savait pourquoi James était venu, pourquoi James devait lui dire ça maintenant. C'était vraiment le jour des révélations, des mensonges, et finalement des vérités. Les deux hommes avaient trop à partager, trop à cacher. Ils étaient certes des amis, des frères même, mais des barrières essayaient de les séparer. Des barrières que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait voulues.

_Et pourtant elles sont là._

"S'il y avait eu un vote", acheva tranquillement James, "je sais comment ça aurait fini. Comme il le demandait, mais j'ai suffisamment de pouvoir pour prévenir une telle injustice."

"Je l'aurais fait", répondit doucement Sirius. "Si tu avais pensé que ça en valait la peine."

Les mots étaient terriblement faciles à dire, et James sembla le sentir. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sirius crut voir de la peur dans les yeux de son ami et il en aurait été blessé s'il ne l'avait pas si bien connu. James n'aurait jamais peur pour lui, mais pour sa famille, pour son monde... pour cela, même le plus fort des sorciers avait peur. Et James avait bien plus à perdre que Sirius n'aurait jamais.

"Je sais", dit le ministre. "Mais ça..." Il s'interrompit, semblant changer d'avis. "Ca ne serait pas juste. Et ça ne fonctionnerait pas."

"Non. En effet."

Le soulagement sur le visage de James était évident.

"Tu pensais que je pourrais y aller." Sirius se força à fermer les yeux pour arrêter de le fixer. "Tu avais peur que je le croie."

"Je..."

_Cours si tu l'oses. Ce n'est pas terminé. _

L'obscurité chercha à l'atteindre, plus de l'intérieur de son âme que de l'extérieur. Pourtant les mots ne venaient pas d'un souvenir, même si la douleur en venait. Sirius sentit ses yeux se fixer au loin, regardant à travers James, à travers les murs, vers le monde dans lequel il avait vécu et duquel il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Oui, il y avait des démons dans l'obscurité, et ils le hantaient toujours. Il savait que ses sentiments se reflétaient sur son visage, savait que sa douloureuse retraite était la raison pour laquelle James hésita soudain. Il y avait plus de choses dans la vie que dans ? l'obscurité. Il n'avait pas oublié. Et il ne courrait pas.

"Je sais, James," murmura-t-il. "Et je sais pourquoi. Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer."

"Je suis désolé," répondit son ami, le suppliant presque de le comprendre. Curieusement, Sirius trouva en lui la force de sourire.

"Moi aussi." La surprise brilla dans les yeux noisette de son interlocuteur, mais il poursuivit. "Je suis désolé si je dois y aller à l'avenir, si je m'y sens obligé... et si je brise notre amitié en le faisant. Je suis désolé d'être devenu quelqu'un qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aurait voulu être."

"Tu... tu es un héros, Sirius."

"Je n'ai jamais voulu en être un." Les mots lui échappèrent avant qu'il ne les pense et qu'il les arrête. "Je n'ai jamais voulu... que les choses soient comme ceci."

_Parce que ce sont mes choix qui pourraient très bien détruire notre amitié. _

_Ce sont mes choix qui tueront mes amis. _

Soudain, la main de James serra son coude. "Nous le savons, Patmol," dit-il doucement. "Remus, Peter, et moi, nous comprenons. Nous avons toujours compris."

"J'aimerais pouvoir comprendre moi aussi."

"Je pense que tu comprends," répondit son aîné. "Je pense que tu comprends trop bien."

Sirius avala.

"Je ne peux pas feindre de connaître tes démons, Sirius. Je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre l'obscurité que tu portes en toi, ou l'enfer que tu as traversé. Mais je peux être là. Je peux être à tes cotés.

"Et je le ferai," dit James. "Nous le feront tous. Advienne que pourra, et peu importe comment ceci finit, les maraudeurs resterons ensembles. Nous ne te laisserons pas faire face à ça tout seul... même si ça sous entend que nous devrons mourir avec toi."

"James..."

"Ne dis rien. Tu n'en as pas besoin. Quoi que nous soyons d'autre, nous sommes des frères. Nous resterons fidèles jusqu'à la fin."

------------------------------

La dernière personne que Peter s'attendait à voir ce matin se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. En fait, il attendait plutôt Remus Lupin, qui était un ami de longue date et qui était le bienvenu. L'homme qui le regardait, pourtant, n'était pas un ami et encore moins le bienvenu.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Severus ?" parvint-il à articuler avant que sa voix ne le lâche. Comment se faisait-il qu'après tant d'années, Rogue ait toujours cet effet sur lui ? Il était adulte maintenant, il n'était plus un petit garçon terrorisé par les Serpentard ! De plus, il avait défié le Seigneur des ténèbres, avait fait ses choix et mené sa vie. Pourquoi Rogue le faisait-il toujours trembler?

"Tu ferais quelque chose pour moi si tu ne me laissais pas attendre devant ta porte tout l'après midi," répliqua le Mangemort avec acidité. "Je peux entrer ?"

Peter cilla. "Oui. Bien sûr."

_Bien sûr que non_, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ça. Ca n'était pas poli.

Au moins Rogue avait l'air mal à l'aise dans l'appartement de Peter. Très mal à l'aise en fait. Il n'était pas moqueur, ce qui était étrange - est-ce qu'il arrivait à Rogue de ne pas l'être ? Peter ne pouvait se souvenir d'un moment où il ne l'avait pas été. Certainement pas à Poudlard, et ça avait toujours été difficile à dire avec son masque de mangemort… Peter sortit de sa rêverie. Rogue lui parlait.

"…en danger."

Peter sursauta, puis essaya de faire comme s'il avait écouté. "Je te demande pardon ?"

"Tu m'as écouté, Peter ?" le provoqua Rogue.

"Et bien non, en fait, je n'écoutais pas," répliqua Peter. "Je pensais à autre chose."

"Oui, apparemment" – là, il ricana - "tu devrais être plus attentif à ce que j'essaye de te dire."

"Et tu disais ?" demanda Peter.

"Tu es en danger, Pettigrow."

"Quoi ?"

Oh, il aurait voulu que sa voix ne se brise pas maintenant, par Merlin ! Ca faisait des années que sa voix avait mué, et il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de Rogue. Il pouvait faire face à presque n'importe qui sans flancher (sauf Voldemort, mais d'un certain côté, il l'avait fait aussi), mais curieusement, avec Rogue c'était différent. Il avait trop de souvenirsà _oublier_ impliquant cet homme . Même s'il pouvait pardonner.

"Je suis venu te prévenir," répéta l'autre. "Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'oublie jamais."

_Merde._

Peter ne put que le fixer.

"Et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit." Rogue haussa légèrement les épaules. "Je crois qu'il utilise ta défiance et ta trahison comme un prétexte."

"Un prétexte ?" répéta Peter.

Les yeux noirs de Rogue plongèrent dans les siens. "Je pense."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre."

"La _prophétie, _Pettigrow." Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. "Je sais que Julia vous en a parlé à tous les quatre."

La prophétie qui était si étrangement similaire à un poème écrit par un adolescent innocent quatorze ans auparavant.

"Et il pense que c'est nous."

Rogue renifla. "Tu peux honnêtement me prouver que la prophétie s'applique à d'autres personnes ?"

"En fait, non." Peter se surprit à faire un léger sourire. "Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ? Je croyais que V-Voldemort était obsédé par Sirius. Ou James. Ou même Remus. Mais pas moi... pas encore"

"Pas encore ?" Rogue leva un sourcil sombre. "La prophétie fait référence à quatre personnes, pas trois. Pas une. Pourtant, en en brisant _un_, en en éliminant _un_, le Seigneur des ténèbres pense qu'il peut contrer la prophétie."

"Et je suis la cible la plus facile." Un bloc de glace tomba dans son estomac et Peter s'empêcha de déglutir. Il ne montrerait aucun signe de faiblesse. Pas _maintenant_.

"Oui." Au moins, Rogue était franc.

"Donc tu me préviens ?" Il devait poser la question.

"Tu aurais préféré que je ne le fasse pas?"

"Non."

Puis, l'autre soupira. "Je te le dis, Peter, parce que notre monde a besoin de toi. _A besoin de vous quatre_. Quoi qu'il advienne."

Peter déglutit (enfin) et son regard croisa celui de Rogue ; pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune barrière entre eux. Il n'y avait que la vérité, et peut-être même un peu d'espoir. Son vieil ennemi continua.

"Je ne suis pas un idéaliste. Je ne suis pas un rêveur. Mais je crois que si vous êtes ensemble, tous les quatre, vous ne pourrez pas être brisés."

--------------------------------------

"Ceci divisera le monde magique, tu sais," dit tranquillement Sirius, toujours appuyé contre le plan de travail. "Fudge ne se taira pas, et le fait que tu les aies forcés... Ca serait probablement plus facile si tu me laissais le faire."

"Quoi ?"

Il leva une main avant que son ami ne crie plus fort. "Ecoute, James... Je ne pense pas que ça va nécessairement marcher, mais même l'échec serait plus valable que de le laisser te manipuler ainsi."

James leva les yeux vers Sirius et le regarda fixement, son visage aussi blanc que la neige. "Tu en mourrais."

"Je ne pense pas." _Comment est-ce que je peux être si calme_ ? "Il doit me briser avant de pouvoir me tuer. Autrement, je gagnerai."

"Les hommes morts ne gagnent pas, Sirius."

Alors, ême James ne comprenait pas complètement. le voyait pas. Pas de cette façon-là – à moins que ce soit trop tard pour comprendre.Sirius déglutit. "Peut-être. Peut-être pas."

"Tu n'es pas... Promets-moi que tu ne tenteras rien," le pressa James. "Nous avons besoin de toi."

Pendant un moment, Sirius joua avec l'idée de refuser de promettre, sous prétexte qu'il n'était jamais possible de prévoir ce qui se passerait, ou ce qu'ils auraient à faire... mais la douleur dans les yeux de James l'en empêcha. Tout comme penser à ce que diraient Peter et Remus. Finalement, il soupira.

"ça pourrait nous briser, tu sais. Notre monde."

"Je sais," répondit tristement James. "Mais il n'est pas juste de prendre de mauvaises décisions parce que c'est facile. Le reste du monde le découvrira en temps voulu."

"En temps voulu."

--------------------------------------------

"Il est à Avalon, Monseigneur," dit le mangemort, la tête baissée. Dans la lumière clignotante, le visage de l'individu n'était pas visible, mais la voix était masculine. Cependant, ce n'était pas une voix que Lucius Malfoy reconnaissait, et ça l'agaça.

Sa seule consolation était que Bellatrix Lestrange semblait perplexe, et beaucoup plus fâchée que lui. _Bien, ça fait du bien de savoir que même elle ne sait pas tout_, pensa-t-il avec irritation. Même s'il respectait la puissance de Bellatrix - et, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, il était son beau-frère - Lucius la détestait à cause de sa _relation_... étroite avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. À son avis, ils étaient beaucoup trop proches.

"Avalon..." La voix douce se mua en un sifflement. "La mystérieuse Avalon... L'île de la magie."

Lucius vit son visage se tendre. "Monseigneur ?"

"En avez-vous jamais entendu parler, traître ?" continua le Seigneur des ténèbres, et Lucius sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait mais...

"Non, Monseigneur."

Un rire doux. "Quel dommage. Ici sont représentées les familles les plus anciennes et les plus pures du monde magique... pourtant personne ne sait rien. Personne ne se _rappelle_."

Silence.

"Personne." Les yeux rouges balayèrent le groupe, et Lucius frémit encore. "Pas un de vous." Soudain, le Seigneur des ténèbres rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. RiT.

"Maître -?" c'était cet imbécile de nouveau venu qui avait osé.

"Endoloris !" Un cri perçant, quelques secondes de douleur, et ça se termina. "Silence, _traître_."

Lucius s'autorisa un sourire. Peu commettaient l'erreur d'interrompre leur maître, et encore moins le faisait deux fois. _Imbécile_.

Pourtant, la présence du nouveau venu était significative, tout comme l'incapacité de Lucius à l'identifier. De l'avis du plus important des Mangemorts, c'était la sixième nouvelle recrue en une semaine – en fait, cet homme mystérieux était le sixième depuis l'attaque du chemin de Traverse. À moins que, naturellement, il ait été un espion que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait maintenu dans l'ombre jusqu'alors... mais même dans ce cas, sa présence était importante. Lord Voldemort affichait rarement sa puissance, et il le faisait à bon escient. Les rangs des Mangemorts se développaient. Et ils se développaient rapidement.

"Je doute que même les Aurors réalisent, ou se souviennent..." continua le seigneur des ténèbres, perdu dans ses pensées. "Les imbéciles."

Même Bellatrix le fixait, essayant évidemment de satisfaire sa propre curiosité. Comme d'habitude, ses émotions étaient lisibles sur son visage, et Lucius eut envie d'en rire. Malheureusement, Lord Voldemort punissait rarement ses favoris. _Comme si cela m'avait aidé_, pensa-t-il amèrement. _Même si ça m'a sauvé la vie_.

"Ca n'as pas d'importance. _Toi _- " une main décharnée fit des gestes menaçants au nouveau venu - "tu conduiras mes Mangemorts là-bas."

"Mais, Monseigneur, ce n'est pas -"

"Tu feras en sorte que ce soit possible," le coupa Voldemort. "Ou tu mourras."

Le nouveau venu hoqueta. Lucius pouvait deviner son expression en voyant son langage corporel, même si son visage était couvert. Après un long moment, il parvint à bégayer, "Maître, je devrais pouvoir le leurrer..."

"Et tu penses qu'il est aussi stupide ?" rit durement le Seigneur des ténèbres. "Je ne pense pas. Soit tu mèneras mes Mangemorts à Avalon, soit tu leur ouvriras la voie."

"Mais..."

"Aurais-tu besoin d'une autre leçon, _traître_, sur le prix à payer pour la trahison ?"

"Non, Monseigneur !" Cette fois, la baguette se leva, et Lucius secoua imperceptiblement tête. Les nouvelles recrues étaient toujours les plus imprudentes... même si sa seule réputation aurait dû les avoir mis en garde. "Non -"

"Endoloris!"

Cette fois, les cris se répercutèrent sur les murs de pierre, et même quand le nouveau venu s'écroula sur le plancher, personne ne lui vint en aide. Personne ne rit non plus, simplement parce que les punitions du Seigneur des ténèbres n'étaient pas risibles. Ils étaient tous passés par là, et bien qu'ils n'éprouvassent jamais de pitié, ils comprenaient. _Excepté quelques uns. Ces imbéciles ne me comprendront jamais, et je n'essayerai jamais de les comprendre. Particulièrement ceux qui suivent le Seigneur des ténèbres simplement parce qu'ils pensent qu'il pourrait gagner._

Les hurlements cessèrent enfin, et Lucius se demanda si le nouveau venu était toujours conscient. Pendant un long moment, il resta étendu, immobile sur le sol de pierre, haletant et respirant douloureusement, mais ensuite il étonna Lucius en roulant à genoux bien plus vite que la plupart parvenaient à le faire. Et alors l'imbécile fut assez futé pour ne faire qu'attendre.

"Tu as besoin d'un autre avertissement, traître ?"

"Non, Maître." Il respirait avec difficulté mais faisait preuve d'un self-control remarquable, tout de même. "Je n'en ai pas besoin."

Le calme de sa voix amena Lucius à réviser son jugement sur le nouveau venu. Légèrement. Très légèrement.

"Tu feras ce que je t'ordonne."

"Oui, Monseigneur."

-----------------------------

"Maman ?" appela tranquillement Harry, faisant tourner la tête à Lily. Son fils habituellement confiant avait l'air si triste, si inquiet. En fait, Harry se conduisait comme un garçon plus âgé et non comme s'il avait douze ans parce qu'il avait grandit pendant une guerre et avait été chassé par le sorcier le plus dangereux de l'histoire, mais il n'était pas souvent comme ça. Et il n'avait jamais semblé aussi incertain que maintenant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?" demanda-t-elle rapidement, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop inquiète - si Harry savait qu'il l'inquiétait, il se renfermerait et essayerait de feindre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

"Je pensais," répondit-il. "A mon retour à l'école, et à... tu sais. La guerre."

_La guerre_. C'en était venu à un point où même les gamins de douze ans s'inquiétaient. Lily déglutit. "Et ?"

"Hé bien, tout change. A cette époque l'année dernière, les choses n'allaient pas si mal, mais maintenant tout est différent," dit-il. "Et Poudlard n'est plus un endroit sûr, si ?"

"Non." Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne lui mentirait pas à lui. Harry méritait tellement mieux. "Ca ne l'est plus."

Ses épaules se voûtèrent. "Alors ?" demanda Harry. "Pourquoi y retourner quand même ?"

"Tu ne fais pas confiance à Remus pour protéger l'école ?" répliqua-t-elle.

"Si je lui fais confiance," dit rapidement son fils. "Mais..."

"Mais quoi ?" Lily se força à parler d'une voix plus douce. "Tu as peur pour tes amis."

Il acquiesça. "Je comprends. J'ai grandi avec la guerre, et je connais les risques... " Harry se mordit la lèvre. "Je pense que Ron et sa famille comprennent, aussi. Mais les parents Moldus de Hermione, et tant d'autres ne méritent pas... "

_De mourir_. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa le dire.

"Je sais, Harry," dit-elle. "C'est dangereux, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais nous combattrons pour les protéger, et nous gagnerons, à la fin."

"J'aimerais juste pouvoir faire plus."

"Moi aussi." Lily lui fit un léger sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Harry lui jeta un regard en biais. "Je crois que nous le voulons tous."

"Toi, au moins, tu peux _faire_ quelque chose," objecta-t-il. "Moi, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est retourner à Poudlard et faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si je ne savais pas ce que cette guerre coûte, ou combien elle fait du mal. Parce que je ne suis qu'un _gosse_."

"Tu en es un, tu sais," dit-elle doucement, elle poursuivit avant qu'il ne puisse objecter. "Un jour, Harry, tu auras tes propres batailles à mener, et tu comprendras ce que signifie vouloir protéger ceux qu'on aime."

Les yeux verts amers de Harry rencontrèrent ceux de Lily. "Je comprends déjà."

"Si tu comprends, tu sais pourquoi je prie pour que tu n'aies jamais à jouer un rôle dans cette guerre," répondit Lily. "Et pourquoi, si un jour tu dois jouer un rôle, je ferais en sorte que ce jour vienne le plus tard possible."

"Parce que tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de faire face."

"Non, Harry." Elle secoua la tête. "Je sais que tu en serais capable. Je veux te protéger parce que tu es mon fils, et je veux que tu vives ton enfance suffisamment longtemps pour te préparer à devenir un homme."

000

La suite s'appelle « Ce qui compte » - on y retrouve Julia (_Fénice adore Julia !Lucius aurait dû avoir une soeur comme Julia ! _); les jumeaux et la Ford Anglia, un Auror roux, la préparation de la rentrée, Sirius, le journal de Voldemort, Tonks... j'en oublie !


	28. Ce qui compte

_**Promesses retenues**_

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume **

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice **qui essaie toujours de faire face !

**Sponsors officiels : Kiri, **qui voudrait deviner la suite,** Fée fléau **a déjà deviné que Sirius est pas mort (mdr), **Shima-Chan,** qui trouve Lily extraordinaire et Rogue changé (pourquoi pas...)**Touffue**, encore une fan de Julia, **Gadriel Mel Aura, **qui compte aussi bizarrement mes fics (moi j'en dénombre 11, vois-tu...), **Coronella,** qui voudrait savoir qui est le traître (va falloir t'armer de patience)...

**Chapitre vingt-huit : Ce qui compte**

Elle était seule dans un coin de rue sous la bruine, baignée dans la chaude lumière du trafic auquel elle ne prêtait aucune attention. A sa gauche, son compagnon dit quelque chose en français avec un fort accent, et elle l'ignora une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas cessé de lui parler depuis qu'il l'avait repérée alors qu'elle dînait dans un petit pub. Julia l'avait ignoré depuis.

Soupirant, elle attendit que le feu passe au vert pour traverser la rue – les conducteurs Canadiens étaient terribles, particulièrement à Montréal. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi les Moldus d'Amérique du Nord persistaient à conduire du mauvais côté ; elle ne savait pas grand-chose de la conduite, mais même les sorcières savaient de quel côté conduire ! En même temps, tout sur ce continent était un peu, seulement un peu (mais c'était ça l'énervant), différent de son pays, et c'était à peine surprenant. Au moins cette anomalie-là se voyait de loin.

L'étranger la suivit, babillant toujours dans son Français lamentable. Elle se faisait passer pour une Française naturellement, et c'était pour ça qu'il persistait à essayer de parler cette langue - Julia avait déjà feint de ne pas comprendre un mot d'anglais, qui était, malheureusement, pas aussi parlé à Montréal qu'il l'était par exemple aux Etats-Unis. Mais, son accent l'aurait trahie, tandis qu'au Canada, elle pouvait tranquillement feindre d'être française. Malheureusement, la plupart des gens du pays parlaient français. Ou du moins essayaient.

Julia continuait à marcher, souhaitant qu'il parte, ou qu'elle puisse trouver un moyen discret de lui jeter un sort. Mais elle évitait le monde magique canadien, comme elle avait fui celui de Grande-Bretagne et continuerait à éviter tous les mondes magiques. Elle pouvait se mélanger aux Moldus - leur monde était le seul endroit où Voldemort n'avait pas d'espions. Là, et seulement là, elle avait une chance d'être en sécurité.

Elle faillit renifler.

En sécurité.

Discrète.

Seule.

C'était plus ou moins la même chose, et elle n'aimait pas ça, même si elle était forcée de vivre comme ça. Julia était déterminé à ne pas jouer la demoiselle en détresse, à ne pas laisser Voldemort l'employer contre Sirius - et il le ferait, s'il en avait l'occasion. Elle aimait son frère mais elle le connaissait très bien. Lucius l'avait sauvée une fois. Il ne le ferait pas une deuxième. Si elle voulait s'en sortir, elle devrait se débrouiller seule.

Elle marchait dans une sombre rue canadienne, seule avec cet autochtone désagréable qui semblait penser qu'elle avait des cheveux de la couleur du clair de lune et des yeux de la couleur de diamants pâles. Oubliant qu'elle avait les yeux gris. Ca ne semblait pas le déranger.

Mais il avait les cheveux noirs, juste assez longs pour lui rappeler douloureusement quelqu'un qu'elle aimait et à qui elle n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir. Elle l'avait presque perdu autrefois, ça avait failli arriver... mais maintenant, c'était elle qui était partie, elle priait pour que Sirius comprenne. Elle n'avait même pas osé lui écrire, par crainte d'être découverte, mais l'au revoir qu'elle avait laissé à James n'était pas suffisant. Il n'aurait jamais pu l'être. Y penser lui serrait douloureusement le coeur. Il y avait beaucoup d'actes manqués dans sa vie; seuls quelques uns lui brisaient le coeur.

Julia se mordit les lèvres. S'il y avait une chose que la vie lui avait apprise, c'était que les Malefoy ne pleuraient jamais.

-------------------------------------

"Fred ! George !" La voix de Molly Weasley résonna dans tout le terrier. "Vous êtes prêts ?"

La voix de Percy leur parvint. "Qu'est-ce qui peut leur prendre autant de temps ? C'est si difficile de - ouch"

"Oh, désolé, Percy !" fit Ginny. "C'était ton pied?"

Ron passa sa tête pas la porte entrouverte. "Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher tous les deux. Maman est sur le point de monter vous chercher, et je ne pense pas qu'elle prenne bien que vous essayez de cacher que vous avez trois malles au lieu de deux."

Fred grogna. "Tu as une meilleure idée ?"

Ron haussa les épaules, et les trois garçons contemplèrent les trois malles sur le plancher de la chambre des jumeaux. Tard dans la nuit, Fred et George avaient reçu la malle de Lee par la cheminée (ils auraient aussi pris Lee, s'ils avaient pu le cacher), mais maintenant ils devaient trouver un moyen de mettre la malle dans la voiture. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de prendre la malle avec eux, mais Mme Jordan avait menacé de la brûler la nuit précédente et ils avaient dû faire _quelque chose_. Ce n'était déjà pas facile que Lee n'ait aucun livre pour cette année, mais si en plus il n'avait pas sa malle, le professeur Fletcher le renverrait sûrement chez lui. Ils pourraient partager les livres, d'après les jumeaux, mais c'était autre chose pour les robes.

"J'en ai une," souffla une autre voix derrière Ron, faisant tourner la tête aux trois garçons. C'était Ginny.

"Oh vraiment ?" demanda Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

"Ouais." Elle acquiesça en souriant. "J'ai mis _ma_ malle dans la voiture tôt ce matin. Elle est sous celle de Ron. Je pense que si nous distrayons assez maman, elle ne remarquera pas que je descends 'ma' malle. Elle est trop heureuse avec le parfait Préfet Percy pour noter que nous avons six malles au lieu de cinq."

Le froncement de sourcils de Fred se mua en un sourire. "Gin tu es géniale."

"Tu feras une parfaite Misfit," renchérit George.

"C'est notre soeur !" objecta Ron.

"Et alors ?" répliqua Ginny. "Hermione est une fille et une Misfit."

"Elle n'est pas une très _bonne_ Misfit," rétorqua Ron.

"Vous avez fini ?" demanda George au moment où la voix de leur mère leur parvint.

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes entrain de fabriquer là-haut ?" Puis, ils l'entendirent demander plus tranquillement : "Percy, va les chercher ou nous serons en retard."

Fred jura. "Vite, Ginny, prends la malle – c'est une bonne chose qu'Angelina ai jeté sa malle dans les escaliers l'année dernière, comme ça, elle a l'air aussi abîmée que les nôtres -"

"Allons-y!" l'interrompit George. "Vas-y, Ron. Distrais Percy – il est assez fouineur pour voir que le bleu de cette malle n'est pas le bon."

"Bien."

Ainsi commença l'opération « Libérez Lee ».

----------------------------------

"Comme vous le savez, cette année va être très différente de toutes celles qu'a connu Poudlard. Même à l'époque de Grindelwald, l'école n'a jamais fait face à un tel danger."

Là. C'était dit, et de sinistres visages s'inclinèrent en réponse. Au moins, tous les professeurs étaient revenus, même s'ils étaient conscients des risques inhérents à leur choix - Remus les avait avertis, maintes et maintes fois. Même si ses professeurs partaient chacun de leur côté pendant les vacances, le directeur restait en contact avec eux, et il s'était assuré qu'ils comprenaient ce qui se profilait à l'horizon. Pourtant, les mots devaient être dits.

"Cependant, nous continuerons. Les inscriptions ont baissé un peu cette année, mais au vu des événements récents, ce n'est pas une surprise. Malgré tout, nous avons un bon groupe de premières années, et nous leur devons le meilleur, quelques soient les dangers," continua Remus.

"Une formation de qualité est d'autant plus importante maintenant que la puissance de Voldemort se développe," siffla Fletcher. "Tout comme les bonnes _leçons_ – je sais que quelques uns de nos élèves se tourneront vers les ténèbres avant la fin de l'année. Certains le choisiront," dit sinistrement le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. "Mais faisons en sorte qu'un minimum seulement choisisse cette voie."

"Et faisons en sorte que nous n'en perdions pas d'autres," ajouta Ted Tonks. "Il vaut mieux qu'ils apprennent à connaître la guerre ici, où nous leur dirons la vérité, qu'à la maison où leurs parents essayeront de les protéger."

"Ce sont des enfants," objecta le professeur Vector.

"Ca ne change rien au fait que le monde est en guerre," répliqua le nouveau professeur de métamorphose, et Remus jeta à Ted un regard reconnaissant. "Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher. Personne ne peut." Il sourit faiblement. "C'est une leçon j'ai apprise assez récemment."

"Et ce que je ne veux pas, c'est qu'ils apprennent la vérité par la mort d'un membre de leur famille ou d'un ami", dit tranquillement Remus, reprenant le contrôle de la réunion. "Même si quelques parents s'irritent que nous leur disions la vérité, nous ne leur mentirons pas, même par bonne intention."

Les autres acquiescèrent, bien que certains aient été peu disposés à le faire. Heureusement, ils connaissaient tous les règles de Remus, ils les avaient déjà discutées cent fois. Il n'y avait aucune surprise, et il n'y en aurait pas - la réunion de pré-rentrée était, comme toujours, simplement une formalité et une occasion de se saluer. Ils mangeraient le dîner ensemble et accueilleraient les élèves le lendemain - il était difficile de croire que l'été s'était enfin terminé. Les mois qui avaient suivi l'attaque du ministère de la Magie avaient semblé durer une éternité, et Remus, de son côté, étaient heureux de voir ses élèves revenir. Il y avait de nouveau un but à son monde, même si cela signifiait aussi le danger.

Une voix grave le tira de sa rêverie.

"Mon troisième oeil me dit que tu as choisi le bon chemin et que tu continueras à nous mener..."

"Oh ferme-la, Sibylle," l'interrompit rudement Severus. "Nous avons tous déjà entendu ton babillage."

"Sans parler du fait que Remus nous a déjà parlé de ça avant, donc, même le troisième œil d'une pomme de terre aurait pu prévoir cette réunion," ajouta sèchement Dung.

Remus se retint de rire et vit que les professeurs Tonks, Vector, et Sinistra essayaient de faire la même chose avec moins de succès. Dung avait l'air d'avoir mangé un morceau de fruit particulièrement aigre, et Chourave souriait ouvertement. Trelawney, cependant, sembla à peine le remarquer. Elle renifla d'un air hautain en direction de Rogue.

"Ceux qui n'ont pas le don de voir riront toujours de ceux qui voient," dit elle avec mépris.

"Ou alors ils font simplement semblant..." murmura Dung.

Sinistra eut un rire nerveux et le visage de Ted devint d'un rouge lumineux. Est-ce qu'il respirait au moins ? Remus vérifia encore. _Probablement pas_.

Ted était une bonne recrue. Quand Remus avait finalement convaincu Dung Fletcher de prendre la défense contre les forces du mal, il avait dû trouver un nouveau professeur de métamorphose. La recherche s'était avérée plus difficile que prévue - bien qu'il y ait des professeurs qualifiés en abondance, peu était maintenant désireux d'enseigner à Poudlard. A Beauxbatons, oui. Même à Durmstang - mais pas à Poudlard. L'école était bien trop connue pour sa résistance au Seigneur des ténèbres, et un grand nombre avait peur de lui faire face.

Alors Ted s'était porté volontaire, et Remus avait été très heureux. Non seulement Ted était un brillant et célèbre auteur de métamorphose, mais il était un exemple merveilleux pour les élèves d'origine Moldue qui fréquentaient Poudlard. Ted était la preuve qu'ils pouvaient réussir s'ils travaillaient assez dur. En plus, il était une bonne recrue dans cette équipe qui avait légèrement manqué d'humour ces dernières années. Lui et Dung avaient semblé bien s'entendre dès le début, et Remus les avait déjà entendus bavarder à propos d'enchantements et critiqué la dernière édition de la _métamorphose aujourd'hui_. Il sourit. Il avait été temps d'ajouter une nouvelle personne.

Severus, qui était d'une bonne humeur inhabituelle, railla, "ceux qui n'ont pas le don, l'enseignent, tu le sais comme moi."

"Est-ce un aveu volontaire ?" renifla Sinistra. Hagrid éclata de rire.

"Un aveu sur nous tous, plus exactement," précisa Vector, faisant éclater les autres (sauf Trelawney, qui semblait toujours être au-dessus de la conversation) de rire une nouvelle fois. Souriant, Remus prit la parole avant que Severus ne puisse exprimer ce qu'il avait à l'esprit – si son esprit était aussi pointu qu'un poignard, il était souvent bien moins délicat et pouvait piquer, même lorsqu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.

"Bien que je déteste interrompre cette plaisante conversation," il pouffa, "je crois que nous sommes en retard pour le déjeuner."

"Mon dieu ! Vous avez raison, professeur Lupin!" Hagrid sauta sur ses pieds, et Remus aurait pu jurer avoir entendu l'estomac du demi géant gargouiller de l'autre bout de la salle du personnel. "Je pourrais manger une moitié de -"

"Epargne-nous les détails sanglants, s'il te plait," s'exclama Severus. "Je voudrais digérer mon prochain repas tranquillement."

"Oh, non !" renchérit Sinistra en reniflant. "Ne déranges pas l'appétit fragile de ce pauvre Severus. Parce qu'aucun d'entre nous ne saurait quoi faire si cela se produisait!"

Rogue la regarda d'un air mauvais. Les autres rirent.

-----------------------------

"Oh !" Fred s'arrêta brusquement, Ginny et George lui rentrèrent dedans. Les malles et les cages volèrent dans toutes les directions – le nouveau hibou de Percy, Hermès, poussa des cris de colère à l'attention de Hedwige quand leurs cages se heurtèrent, et la malle de Ginny, incontrôlée, heurta Hermione et la fit tomber.

_Jusqu'à maintenant_, pensa victorieusement Ginny, _tout se passe très bien, même si on ne peut pas employer la magie_. Elle s'empêcha de sourire alors qu'elle chancelait. _Parfait_ !

Ses deux parents étaient débordés par les cinq malles de leurs enfants, plus Harry et Hermione (plus tous leur bagages), qui les avaient rejoints quelques minutes avant. Arthur et Molly Weasley étaient pour l'instant très occupés par Hermione, dont le genou avait été éraflé - et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait soupçonneux, ce qui était merveilleusement nouveau. Malheureusement, les parents de Ginny étaient presque toujours soupçonneux parce qu'ils avaient les infâmes Fred et George Weasley pour fils, et tous les parents qui auraient eu quatorze ans d'expérience avec ces deux-là auraient appris à être méfiants ou seraient morts d'une overdose de mauvaises surprises.

Cependant, Arthur et Molly Weasley n'avaient aucune expérience avec les Misfits.

Se retournant, Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à Fred et demanda, "Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

"Désolé, Gin." Fred jeta un coup d'oeil sur le chaos que son arrêt soudain avait créé, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. "Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai oublié mon livre de défense contre les forces du mal dans la voiture."

"C'est tout ?" cracha Percy.

"Oh, tu ne vas pas t'en mêler ?" répliqua Ron en se dégageant de sous la malle de Hermione – de l'avis de Ginny, Hermione était tombée sur Harry, dont la malle avait frappé Ron, qui était tombé sur Hermione, qui avait fait tomber Ron qui s'était retrouvé sous sa malle. "Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un était blessé ou quelque chose -"

"Je le suis," cracha Hermione avec une telle colère que Ginny se demanda si elle jouait la comédie ou pas. Difficile à dire, Ron et Hermione se disputaient toujours. Mais il semblait y avoir une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de Hermione, et Ginny se dit que ça ne devait pas être bon signe.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie," dit immédiatement la maman de Ginny. "Je vais m'en occuper dans un instant." Elle pointa la baguette sur son genou et une petite étincelle blanche la guérit presque immédiatement. "Là. Tu vois ?"

Hermione lui fit un sourire angélique. "Merci, Mme Weasley."

"Pas de problèmes, Hermione."

"Je dirais qu'il y a des problèmes," annonça Ron. "Le fait que le stupide hibou de Percy -"

"Ronald!" cria leur maman.

"Je te signale que Hermès est l'un des plus futés de sa -" commença Percy.

"Oh, vraiment ?" demanda Ron.

"Vous allez vous taire tous les deux ?" pleurnicha Ginny pour envenimer un peu la situation.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron. "Ca t'es déjà venu à l'esprit d'arrêter de crier assez longtemps pour faire des excuses ?"

"Hé, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il s'est trouvé sur la trajectoire de ta malle", s'exclama Harry.

"Maintenant, les enfants..." essaya de dire le papa de Ginny, mais il parla si bas que sa fille de onze ans n'eut aucun mal à couvrir sa voix.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies laissé Hermès venir si près de Hedwige !" cria-t-elle d'un ton accusateur en fixant Percy. "Regarde ce qui se passe maintenant !"

"Quoi ?" demanda son frère aîné avec surprise, tournant la tête pour chercher son hibou, qui n'était plus du tout près de Hedwige, qui se tenait droite et fière à côté de Harry.

"Ca!" elle fit un vague geste vers le plafond. "C'est si -"

"Ginny, Percy..." essaya encore leur papa, sans plus de succès.

"Pas sa faute ?" gronda Hermione. "Tu es de quel côté ?"

"D'aucun !" objecta Harry d'un air sincère. Ginny ignorait qu'il était si bon acteur. "C'est juste que tu n'as pas vu -"

"Je n'ai pas vu ?" brailla Hermione. "Je suppose que parce que je suis une fille, je suis incapable de savoir la moindre petite chose, c'est ça ?"

"Ginny, de quoi tu parles ?" demanda Percy.

Ginny résista à l'envie de crier, pointa le doigt dans une autre direction, et répondit, "ça !"

"CA SUFFIT !" Le cri de Molly Weasley fut assez fort pour faire tourner toutes les têtes des gens qui se trouvaient sur la plateforme 9¾, mais heureusement, ils étaient dans le monde magique, et le monde magique avait l'habitude du clan Weasley. _C'est presque l'heure_, songea Ginny avec soulagement.

Elle essaya d'avoir l'air intimidée, mais ne réussit pas très bien. A sa droite, Ron ne faisait pas mieux, mais le visage de Hermione était toujours rouge et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient un air plus fâché que coupable, une bonne chose. Harry était le seul à avoir l'air confus, mais au moins il n'était pas un Weasley. Il pourrait s'en sortir avec ça.

Percy avait juste l'air furieux, mais de fait, il ne faisait pas partie du gang.

"Je ne comprends pas comment un petit incident peu énerver tout le monde à ce point," commença leur papa, "mais tant que vous n'aurez pas tout ramassé, aucun d'entre vous ne montera dans -"

"Hé!" le coupa Percy. "Où sont Fred et George ?"

------------------------

"Ils ne comprennent toujours pas," dit tranquillement Severus. "Pas complètement, quoi qu'il en soit."

"Dung comprend," précisa Remus.

"Dung est différent," rétorqua son adjoint, et le directeur dût concéder ça.

"Je sais. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire, tu le sais."

"Exact."

Rogue frémit. "Tu n'as rien de plus à dire?" demanda-t-il. "Tu _sais_ que le Seigneur des ténèbres arrive. Tu _sais _ce que cela coûtera à l'école, même si tu réussis à le repousser. Mais tu ne dis _rien_?"

"Non. Pas rien." Remus cilla. C'était tellement rare que Severus montre ses sentiments que même ses amis oubliaient parfois qu'il en avait, et là, c'était une surprise. Il fallut un moment à Remus pour digérer l'émotion contenue dans la voix de Severus, et alors il se rappela que son ami aimait autant Poudlard que lui... peut-être même plus. Il ne comprendrait jamais complètement ce que signifiait l'école pour Rogue, mais il savait que Poudlard le touchait de bien des manières, et c'était ce qui importait. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Severus, je sais ce qui se prépare. Je sais même que je pourrais ne pas être capable de l'arrêter. Mais entre aujourd'hui et ce moment, nous avons un autre devoir, et ce n'est pas seulement de faire face aux ténèbres. Nous avons des élèves à éduquer, et si ces personnes-là ne sont pas capables de se battre ou même de comprendre une guerre, ils sont capables d'enseigner. Et nous avons besoin d'eux comme ils sont."

"Et quand la fin viendra ?"

Remus déglutit. "Espérons qu'ils feront le bon choix. Et prions pour que la fin ne soit pas insurmontable pour nous."

Il y eut un silence avant que Rogue ne secoue la tête.

"Peut-être que j'en ai trop vu," dit tranquillement le mangemort, toute trace de colère avait soudainement quitté sa voix. "Peut-être que j'ai oublié comment espérer. Mais de tous les endroits de notre monde, c'est le dernier que je voudrais voir tomber. Trop de choses comptent ici... "

"Je sais." Pendant un moment, Remus fut tenté de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, mais il ne le fit pas. Certaines choses ne se faisaient pas. "Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir et nous nous battrons jusqu'au dernier souffle si c'est nécessaire."

Rogue renifla, et Remus vit sa vieille amertume revenir. "Le feront-ils?"

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil sur la porte par laquelle ses professeurs avaient quitté la pièce quelques minutes seulement auparavant. "Oui," dit-il tranquillement. "Je crois qu'ils le feront."

--------------------

"J'ai du mal à croire que tout se soit passé aussi bien," sourit Fred tandis que les jumeaux traversaient le parking de King's Cross.

"C'était presque parfait," acquiesça George, se glissant près d'une affreuse voiture rose. "Maintenant, si la maman de Lee est toujours à ce déjeuner quand nous arriverons..."

"Nous mènerons ce plan à bien sans le moindre souci."

"Et nous serons à Poudlard avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose." George haussa les épaules. "Sauf pour la voiture disparue, mais comme nous laissons un mot, maman ne pourra pas se plaindre de ne pas avoir été au courant - "

Fred le coupa. "Même quand nous lui expliquons que nous devons aller chez Gambol et Japes -"

"Comme si nous étions capables de faire quelque chose comme ça à papa," acheva George avec un air menaçant. "Mais Maman le croira. Elle en est au point où elle nous croit capables de tout."

"Y compris voler la voiture et courir au 'secours' de votre ami ?" siffla soudain une autre voix, faisant stopper net les jumeaux, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés.

"Bill !"

Leur frère aîné leur fit un sourire sinistre. "A moins qu'il n'y ait un autre Auror roux sur ce parking."

Fred fut le premier à retrouver sa voix. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? " demanda-t-il.

"Vous arrêtez," répondit calmement Bill. "Papa n'est pas aussi stupide que vous deux semblez le penser, vous savez."

"Nous n'avons pas pensé -"

"Non, en effet." Ils n'avaient jamais vu Bill agir de façon si _responsable_, même ses yeux ne brillaient pas de leur habituel éclat rieur qu'ils avaient quand Bill surprenait les jumeaux en plein méfait. "Et c'est là le problème."

"Mais -" tenta George.

Bill soupira. "J'imagine que vous avez demandé aux autres de faire diversion pour que vous puissiez vous enfuir ?"

"Comment tu le sais ?"

"Je suis votre _frère_, Fred," précisa Bill. "J'ai vu vos techniques de blagues évoluer au cours des années."

"Mais ce n'est pas une blague," objecta George. "Nous n'allons pas vraiment poser la voiture à Gambol et Japes!"

"Je sais," répondit tranquillement leur frère, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de ses robes bleu nuit. Ses épaules se voûtèrent très légèrement. "Je sais que vous voulez amener Lee à Poudlard, et c'est même une bonne et noble idée. Sauf que vous ne pouvez pas la réaliser."

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Fred.

"Parce que ce n'est pas à vous de prendre cette décision, et en agissant ainsi vous mettriez en danger non seulement Lee, mais également vous-même. Et notre famille."

Les jumeaux commencèrent à objecter, mais Bill parla le premier, sa voix encore tranquille et raisonnable.

"Vous devez apprendre à penser à ce qui se trouve autour de vous et de vos amis," dit l'Auror d'une voix basse. "Tout d'abord, la dernière chose dont papa ait besoin est qu'on sache qu'il a une voiture moldue volante –Fudge s'en servirait pour le faire renvoyer en moins d'une seconde. Ensuite, que ferez-vous si quelqu'un d'autre vous voit ? Et si c'était un mangemort ?"

"Il y a un générateur d'invisibilité, tu sais," précisa George.

"Il y a bien des manières de percer l'invisibilité, George," répondit doucement Bill. "De très nombreuses manières. Et je sais de source sûre qu'il y a des mangemorts qui observent notre famille."

"Quoi ?" haletèrent les jumeaux.

Bill hocha silencieusement la tête.

"Mais ça..." Fred s'interrompit en comprenant toutes les implications. Oui, ils seraient probablement arrivés jusqu'à la maison de Lee, mais auraient-ils réussi à atteindre Poudlard... ? Il déglutit, et vit la même expression de malaise sur le visage de George. Délivrer un ami était une chose - le mettre en danger en était une autre. Un long moment s'écoula avant que Bill ne parle encore.

"Papa s'est dit que si maman vous attrapait, elle ne ferait que hurler et attirerait l'attention. Et aucun de vous ne l'aurait écoutée, quoi qu'il en soit. Et il ne vous aurait pas présenté les choses comme moi je l'ai fait."

Fred avala encore. _Comme le fait que nous aurions ruiné la carrière au ministère de papa_. _Ou que nous sommes observés_. Il échangea un regard rapide avec George, et son jumeau acquiesça. Il y avait des moments où avoir un frère qui était Auror n'était pas aussi intéressant après tout.

"Très bien," dit lentement George. "Nous n'irons pas."

"Nous promettons," ajouta Fred. _Comment allons-nous expliquer ça à Lee ?_

"Merci," dit Bill avec un léger sourire. Leur frère semblait soulagé, il sortit sa main droite de sa poche et leur tendit un objet. "Dites à maman que c'était ça que vous aviez laissé dans la voiture."

_Ca_, c'était une copie de la quatrième édition de la _bible des batteurs_ par Brutus Scrimgeour, un livre neuf et impossible à trouver qu'ils avaient désespérément voulu. Comment Bill se l'était procuré alors que toutes les librairies qu'ils avaient faites étaient en rupture de stock, Fred l'ignorait et ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment non plus. Il parvint à sourire.

"Merci, Bill."

"Ouais." L'Auror renifla. "Retournez à l'intérieur avant que maman ne réalise que je conspirais avec vous – ça risquerait de ruiner ma réputation de Weasley respectueux des règles."

Les jumeaux rirent, mais ça ne fit pas disparaître le nœud de l'estomac de Fred. Qu'allaient-ils faire pour Lee ?

------------------------

Il ne l'avait pas touché depuis ce jour fatidique de juillet. Il n'avait pas voulu, vraiment, et était même presque parvenu à se convaincre que ce n'était pas important. Presque.

Maintenant, cependant, le journal était lourd dans des ses mains, lourd et froid. Ce contact donna presque la nausée à Sirius, mais il suspectait que s'il n'avait pas porté la marque, il n'y aurait pas survécu. Les ténèbres inhérentes au livre relié de cuir étaient assez pour lui donner la chair de poule, et Sirius eut l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir chaud. En dépit de ça, il _pouvait_ l'ouvrir, et il ne renoncerait pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas, pas sur la route qu'il avait prise.

Une fois, il s'était demandé pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas utilisé le journal, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas lu lui-même pour apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à y apprendre. Regulus était mort pour le donner au défunt ministre, mais Dumbledore n'avait rien fait... Mais maintenant Sirius comprit. Le vieil homme n'aurait pas pu ouvrir le journal sans le détruire – ou se détruire lui-même. Sirius, cependant, pouvait - Voldemort lui avait laissé plus que de mauvais souvenirs et la marque des ténèbres. Son _cadeau_ donnait à Sirius la capacité d'ouvrir le journal pour faire ce qu'aucun autre n'oserait faire. Le fantôme d'un sourire passa sur son visage. _Finalement, il résulte de tout ça quelque chose qu'il n'attendait pas_.

Il déglutit et le sourire disparut. Il était temps.

-----------------------

Tonks plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité. Elle et Horace exploraient une fois encore, évidemment - tous deux étaient parvenus à finir les lectures de la troisième section de défense contre les détraqueurs, et comme d'habitude, ils avaient rapidement commencé à s'ennuyer. Ainsi ils étaient partis explorer une fois de plus, parce qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir sur Avalon... même si les candidats n'étaient pas censés _explorer_ après les cours. Tout en marchant, elle réfléchissait, Avalon était un peu comme Poudlard. Les professeurs paranoïaques créaient des étudiants désobéissants.

D'un autre côté, Avalon était plus dangereuse que Poudlard - après tout, n'avait pas de portes en pierre géantes qui voulaient tuer leurs ennemis, ou des labyrinthes conçus pour mettre les étudiants en difficulté. Poudlard n'abritait pas non plus de personnes tordues comme Frank Londubat - ni d'experts en espionnage comme Bill Weasley. Heureusement, les deux fauteurs de troubles avaient depuis longtemps comprit que les meilleurs moments pour explorer étaient quand Weasley n'était pas sur l'île, et Horace avait eu la chance de le surprendre entrain de dire à Jones qu'il allait à la maison pour la nuit. Ça avait fini de les décider.

Tonks et Horace étaient sortis juste avant le coucher du soleil, quittant furtivement les quartiers des étudiant et longeant le lac d'Avalon - peu profond, comparé à celui de Poudlard. Les deux lacs avaient peu de points communs. Le lac était presque assez profond pour nager – à condition de mesurer moins d'un mètre. Les autres avaient pieds et se cognaient dans le fond en essayant de nager. Tonks ne savait pas pourquoi les Aurors gardaient le lac. Peut-être simplement parce que le lac avait _toujours_ été là, ça semblait expliquer presque tout ce qui se trouvait sur Avalon. L'endroit sacré était antique, si vieux que personne ne se souvenait de qui avait construit les bâtiments, seulement qu'ils étaient là.

La majeure partie des Aurors disait que la vieille architecture d'Avalon était romaine, après une étude et des lectures soigneuses de quelques livres (elle avait été une Serdaigle après tous), Tonks s'était rendue compte qu'une partie seulement était romaine. Le reste par contre... les autres bâtiments, Tonks ne les avait vus dans aucun livre, ni Moldu ni sorcier. On aurait dit qu'Avalon n'appartenait pas à l'histoire. Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, elle se tourna vers Horace.

"Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi cette île semble n'avoir aucune histoire ?"

"Hein?" Horace se tourna vers elle, perplexe, il rougit. "Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

"Je me demandais juste si tu t'étais déjà demandé pourquoi Avalon semble n'avoir aucune histoire. Je veux dire, nous savons que les Aurors y ont été basés pendant des siècles, mais personne ne semble savoir combien de siècles, ou même pourquoi nous sommes venus ici en premier lieu. Et personne ne comprend pourquoi quelque chose se produit. Comme le temps."

"Ou comme ces portes." Horace fit un geste dans l'obscurité croissante, désignant la forme sombre de la zone principale de transplanage. Tonks tourna la tête et acquiesça.

"Ouais. Parfois je me demande où - " une ombre passa dans les arbres -"C'est quoi ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Horace. "C'est ce que je regardais. Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un."

"Un candidat ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Pas sûr."

"Bon." Tonks lui sourit, mais elle était presque certaine que Horace n'avait pas remarqué. Ou, s'il avait vu, il l'ignora - Horace était devenu bon pour ça ces derniers mois. _C'est à ça que servent les amis_ ! "Allons voir."

"Tu es folle, Tonks," gémit Horace.

"C'est nouveau ?"

Elle avança sans l'attendre, sachant bien que Horace se faufilerait derrière elle. Il le faisait toujours, et aussi conservateur que Horace Smeltings puisse sembler, il était certainement le plus fouineur des Serpentards... bien qu'il n'apprécie pas énormément quand elle l'appelait le serpent des ombres.

"C'est stupide," siffla-t-il dans son oreille quand Tonks marqua une pause pour jeter un deuxième coup d'oeil à l'ombre. La silhouette commençait prendre des contours de plus en plus masculins, elle se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un des instructeurs - mais il était trop petit pour être Weasley ou Shacklebolt, et pas assez trapu pour être Londubat. Ce n'était certainement pas Hestia Jones, et bien que Tonks sache que son cousin était sur l'île, il ne ressemblait pas à Sirius, non plus, ses cheveux étaient trop courts.

"Et ?" répondit-elle.

Horace gémit encore. "Tu penses que c'est qui ?" demanda-t-il, sortant sa tête de derrière l'arbre pour mieux voir.

"C'était justement ce que je me demandais." Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant un long moment, puis il haussa les épaules.

"Un des Aurors, je suppose."

"Ce n'est pas l'un des instructeurs."

"Non, en effet."

A leur connaissance, il n'y avait aucun Aurors actif, mis à part Sirius Black, sur l'île actuellement. Tonks se renfrogna. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?"

"Vérification des sorts," répondit pensivement Horace.

"Ouais, apparemment."

"Non. Travail. Sur les sorts."

Elle se tourna vers lui, mais Horace semblait très sûr de lui. "Hein ?"

"J'ai lancé un sort de diagnostique," expliqua-t-il. "Je l'ai fait rebondir sur les barrières pour qu'il ne le voie pas et les sorts... fluctuent."

"Fluctuent ? Comment ?" Le coeur de Tonks bondit dans sa gorge. Une des premières choses qu'ils avaient apprises en arrivant sur Avalon (hormis le fait que l'entraînement serait difficile) était que les candidats ne devaient, sous aucun prétexte, toucher les sorts. Ni physiquement, ni avec la magie, _jamais_. Même les Aurors ne devaient pas toucher les défenses d'Avalon qui protégeaient l'île depuis si longtemps.

"On dirait ... je ne sais pas. Qu'il les ajuste." Horace secoua la tête. "Quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas normal."

"Tu veux dire... ?" Elle ne voulait même pas l'exprimer. Le dire pourrait le rendre réel.

"Ouais."

"Alors... ?"

Heureusement, Horace la connaissait bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir ce qu'elle demandait. Il hocha rapidement la tête. "Je pense. On y va de manière subtile, ou pas la peine ?"

"Bien, nous pouvons _essayer_ de ne pas être expulsés... ce soir."

"Alors subtile."

Sans un mot de plus, les deux candidats prirent deux directions différentes. Ils gardaient tous deux les yeux rivés sur la silhouette mystérieuse : Il jouait avec les sorts - Tonks pouvait voir des étincelles voler autour de lui dans l'obscurité. Naturellement, il pouvait y avoir une explication innocente à ses actions, mais si oui, pourquoi le faire au milieu de la nuit ? Et pourquoi travailler ici ? Elle était certaine qu'il y avait des endroits beaucoup plus commodes pour travailler sur les sorts qu'à côté de la zone de transplanage principale, qui était la seule issue de l'île, exceptés les vieilles portes et le lac.

Et PriApp.

_Ah, merde_. Elle se retint au dernier moment de jurer à voix haute. Mais ça en expliquait beaucoup, et elle n'avait pas le temps d'en parler à Horace. Elle n'avait le temps pour rien.

Les barrières à proximité immédiate de l'ombre rougeoyaient maintenant, toujours très légèrement.

Pensant rapidement, Tonks saisit sa baguette dans sa poche et la pointa dans la direction générale de la silhouette, visant un endroit vide au sol entre eux. _Si j'ai tort, je vais le payer cher_, pensa-t-elle désespérément, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en assurer. Même si Horace réalisait ce qui se produisait, elle n'avait aucun moyen de prévoir ce qu'il ferait, ou s'il le ferait à temps...

Un grand mouvement rapide de sa baguette envoya une étincelle violette à l'endroit qu'elle avait choisi. Un feu d'artifice violet éclata au moment où l'étincelle frappa la terre, et Tonks se protégea les yeux juste à temps. Au loin à sa droite, elle entendit le jappement de Horace, mais le cri de l'étranger noya facilement celui de son ami.

Aveuglé par la lumière soudaine, l'homme mystère tourna vivement la tête de tous le côtés, recherchant Tonks, mais elle s'était cachée derrière un arbre, essayant de ne pas rire de sa réaction effrayée. Mais elle n'avait pas anticipé ce qu'il fit ensuite - sans avertissement, il se rua vers les portes de pierre géantes de PriApp. Et elles s'ouvrirent pour lui.

_Quoi _?

Tonks fut bouche bée en voyant les portes antiques se fermer derrière l'étranger.

000

Bon, bon, bon, des Weasley raisonnables et des portes qui se referment...la suite s'appelle joyeusement « Advienne que pourra... »


	29. Advienne que pourra

_**Promesses retenues**_

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume **

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice **qui essaie toujours de faire face !

**Sponsors officiels : Siri l'aventurier, Kiri666, Ryan, Fée Fléau, Lunenoire, Digitalle **(Bonjour, bonjour, sacré choix de commencer par cette fic là...), **Eyleen **(bonjour aussi !), **Touffue**, qui a découvert une nouvelle race de Weasley (lol), **Chinader** (bonjour 3 ! welcome !)...

**Rappel : French Robin Universe **est une communauté que nous avons créée, **Alana **et moi, regroupant toutes les fics de Robin – les originales et les traductions... Y'a de quoi occuper vos insomnies les plus solides !

Vous y trouverez notamment _Prélude aux promesses_ et _Unbroken_ (traduites par Alana) – et qui sont des clés de ce que vous allez lire...

Et on trouve tout ça sur ça suffit le bavardage...

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-neuf : Advienne que pourra**

Ils sortirent du train dans une nuit claire mais plus sombre qu'habituellement. Les premières années, nerveux, suivaient les élèves plus âgés, confiants. Harry et Ron échangèrent un demi sourire – c'était bien de ne plus être les nouveaux, bien de savoir ce qui allait se passer et où ils allaient. Ce qui était encore mieux, c'était de ne pas traverser le lac dans une de ces petites barques ; les calèches sans chevaux les attendaient et les Misfits se dirigèrent dans leur direction, ignorant les cris de Percy "_Attendez, par Merlin _!" Le groupe marqua cependant une pause pour faire un signe rapide à Ginny qui rejoignait les autres premières années près des bateaux.

Sans un mot, les cinq amis montèrent dans une calèche sans tenir compte du préfet qui leur ordonnait de se séparer. Ils n'étaient pas très enjoués ce soir, la personne qu'ils auraient voulu voir avec eux était coincée chez elle, à plus de 250km au sud de Poudlard. Pire encore, Fred et George n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de dire à Lee qu'ils ne venaient pas – ils étaient montés dans le train quelques secondes avant le départ. Même les autres Misfits n'avaient pas été au courant de leur échec jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux entrent dans leur compartiment, déprimés et vaincus. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore abandonné.

Cependant, alors que les calèches sans chevaux les menaient à Poudlard, Harry essayait de se figurer ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Quelle autre solution leur restait-il ? Ce n'était pas juste que Lee soit exclu du monde magique seulement à cause des craintes de sa mère, et que personne d'autre que ses amis ne cherche à l'aider. Quelqu'un comme le professeur Lupin aurait été capable de le faire revenir, mais tous les adultes disaient que la décision appartenait à Mme Jordan. Même les adultes qui savaient ce qui était bien.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ils devaient faire quelque chose. Tout ce qu'ils devaient faire était trouver quoi.

-------------

Les flashs éclairaient son visage, et James cillait face à ces lumières vives. Les photographes devenaient fous, comme si la septième photo qu'ils faisaient serait meilleure et différente que les six précédentes. Cette pensée cynique le fit sourire faiblement, et des années de pratique lui permirent de rendre cette expression plus amicale. Ses années comme chef des Aurors et puis comme chef du DALM lui avaient appris à gérer son image en public, et il avait grand besoin de ces connaissances maintenant. De façon ou d'une autre, il avait fini ministre de la magie dans une des périodes les plus noires de l'histoire, et James savait que les gens n'avaient pas besoin de voir qu'il était inquiet. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le voir froncer les sourcils. Ils avaient besoin de le voir confiant, assuré, et serein. Et il leur montrerait ce qu'ils voulaient voir.

James retint un soupir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin non plus de voir un ministre de la magie bloqué dans un fauteuil roulant mais il ne pouvait rien contre ça. On ne pouvait pas cacher certaines choses.

Les journalistes hurlaient des questions, il fit un signe de la main pour obtenir le silence. Curieusement, les journalistes furent les premiers à obéir, il fallut un long moment pour que la foule suive le mouvement. Il n'avait pas attendu une telle assemblée pour un simple discours, en fait, James avait prévu exactement l'inverse. La peur de Voldemort _aurait dû_ en faire fuir un bon nombre. Était-ce bon signe qu'ils soient là ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler.

-------------

"Le débat est _clos _!" hurla Miranda Jordan à pleins poumons, et pour une si petite femme, la maman de Lee avait une voix forte. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à rivaliser avec Mme Weasley, naturellement (et avait, heureusement, une voix moins haut perchée), mais elle se placerait certainement en seconde place dans n'importe quel concours de cris.

En ce moment, Lee estimait que seconde était déjà largement suffisant. "Mais, maman -"

"Hors de question !" le coupa-t-elle avec colère. "Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant que tes amis essayent de te sauver, il faut en plus que tu tentes de fuguer -"

"Maman, je veux juste retourner à l'école !" objecta Lee, essayant désespérément de ne pas parler comme un gamin de cinq ans. Ah, pourquoi Mme Weasley avait-elle cru _utile_ d'appeler pour dire à sa maman ce que Fred et George avaient prévu ? De quel côté était-elle ?

"Tu iras à l'école lundi prochain," répliqua sa mère. "Une école normale, où tu ne pourras pas être blessé par ceux qui ont tué ton père."

Lee gémit. Son papa lui manquait à lui aussi, mais il essayait de ne pas jeter sa mort au visage de sa mère chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas comme il voulait. "Se cacher ne servira à rien," maugréa-t-il pour la nième fois. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il _me_ voulait de toutes façons. Je suis juste un gosse."

"Tu as raison. Tu es un gosse - _mon_ gosse, et ça veut dire pas de fugue." Sa maman fit un geste de colère avec la montre-bracelet argentée qu'elle avait dans la main. "Particulièrement pas en utilisant ce Porte clé."

"Portoloin."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Quoi que ce soit, je vais le détruire."

"Maman, non!" supplia Lee. "C'était un cadeau !" _Et c'est mon seul moyen de retourner là-bas. _

"Il fallait y penser avant d'essayer de t'en servir pour t'enfuir," répondit-elle malicieusement, et Lee sentit un grognement menaçant monter dans sa gorge. _J'aurais dû y penser avant de me faire prendre_, pensa-t-il avec colère, mais il n'en dit rien. ça ne l'aiderait certainement pas, mais il devait quand même essayer encore une fois. Sa maman savait ce que Poudlard signifiait pour lui.

"Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas être normal. La magie fait partie de moi, et tous mes amis sont à Poudlard."

"Non, je ne comprends pas." Sa voix s'adoucit. "Mais mon rôle, Lee, est de te protéger, même si ça ne te rend pas toujours heureux." Elle essaya de sourire, mais échoua. "Je suis désolée. Si tout va bien tu pourras retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine, mais pas cette année."

Lee soupira. Il connaissait la suite – c'était inévitable, et sa maman continua de cette même voix raisonnable.

"Maintenant, je veux que tu me promettes que tu n'essayeras pas de fuir," dit-elle tranquillement. "D'accord ?"

"D'accord", grogna Lee, se moquant que sa mère entende sa mauvaise humeur. "Je promets."

-------------

Le choipeau acheva sa chanson avec un grand sourire, pourtant pour Harry, ce sourire sembla... faux. Alors que le choipeau avait fini sur une note heureuse et optimiste, Harry se souvenait des mots plus sombres au coeur de la chanson, ces mots qui parlaient de l'unité face aux ténèbres et de quatre maisons, séparées par leurs convictions. Il déglutit en s'en souvenant, il savait depuis un certain temps que la guerre avait atteint Poudlard, mais la chanson l'avait rendue réelle. En dépit de sa conversation avec sa mère, Harry avait voulu croire que Poudlard était un endroit sûr. Il avait toujours voulu imaginer que l'école serait le dernier refuge du monde magique face aux ténèbres... et elle l'était. Mais même Poudlard ne pouvait pas résister éternellement.

Debout près du choipeau, le professeur Rogue souleva un rouleau sans un regard pour les premières années. Harry renifla. "Ouais, il n'a pas changé du tout," fit-il remarquer à Ron à voix basse.

"Tu as tort," répondit son ami. "Je trouve ses cheveux plus gras."

"Ron !" siffla Hermione assise de l'autre côté. "Silence ! Ils commencent!"

Les garçons reniflèrent, et Harry attira l'attention de Fred à travers la table. Les jumeaux riaient – sans doute préparaient-ils déjà une blague, ça les rendait toujours heureux. Le sourire de Harry s'élargit. C'était une bonne chose que les Weasleys soient de son côté, sinon son expérience à Poudlard aurait pu être désastreuse.

Le professeur Rogue lut le premier nom, et une petite fille s'avança, "Bradley, Amanda."

La réponse fut presque immédiate, et le choipeau sourit en criant : "Serdaigle !"

Ainsi commençait une nouvelle année à Poudlard, de la même façon que des milliers d'autres. Depuis la création de l'école, les élèves avaient été répartis dans les maisons, et Harry espéra sincèrement que ça se passe toujours de cette façon. Quoi qu'il se passe, Poudlard était intemporelle, et la tradition était rassurante. Même si la sécurité n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été par le passé, Poudlard était Poudlard et le resterait toujours.

Sauf cette année, tout avait changé.

"Hopper, Geoffrey."

La voix du professeur Rogue résonna, et seul le silence lui répondit. Les premières années jetaient des regards nerveux autour d'eux mais personne n'avança. Immédiatement, les yeux noirs du directeur adjoint parcoururent le groupe, bien que quelques enfants aient soutenu son regard, aucun ne bougea. La voix de Rogue se fit plus forte.

"Hopper, Geoffrey," répéta-t-il. Personne ne bougea et un murmure parcourut la grande salle. Par-dessus la table, Harry croisa les yeux écarquillés de Fred sans comprendre complètement ce qui se produisait, mais il se doutait que quelque chose avait mal tourné.

"Hopper, Geoffrey."

Rien. Pour la première fois, Harry vit le calme de Rogue disparaître, et le professeur aux cheveux gras jeta un coup d'oeil au directeur par-dessus son épaule. Harry suivit son regard et nota que les yeux bleus de Remus étaient sombres... mais son expression n'avait pas changé. Il ne semblait pas surpris, il hocha simplement la tête.

Rogue se tourna à nouveau vers les élèves, inspira et reprit. "Isaacs, Anthony."

Pendant quelques temps, tout sembla se dérouler à merveille. Peut-être que Geoffrey Hopper était une exception, quelqu'un qui avait raté le train, déménagé, ou qui avait changé d'avis à la dernière minute. Cinq nouveaux élèves furent répartis, puis six, et puis un septième. Le huitième, cependant, n'était pas là. Ni était le neuvième.

Les élèves chuchotaient bruyamment, et les premières années avaient l'air terrifiés. Tous regardaient autour d'eux, espérant trouver les trois élèves absents, mais Rogue continuait, et Harry ne put faire moins que d'admirer sa persistance. La dixième élève (Johnson, Kelly) fut répartie à Gryffondor, suivirent deux Serpentards, un Poufsouffle, et trois Serdaigles. Et puis, encore une fois, rien. Trois élèves ne répondirent pas à l'appel – l'un d'eux, Robert Lichtenstein, était l'enfant unique d'une des quatorze familles. Harry ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais connaissait son nom, et savait qu'il aurait dû être là.

_Où sont-ils_ ? chuchotaient de nombreuses voix. _Que s'est-il passé ?_

Mais Harry savait.

-------------

Sa longue amitié avec Fred et George Weasley avait enseigné à Lee à se servir de l'obscurité, et la nuit du 1er septembre 1992 ne fit pas exception. La nuit était tombée quand sa mère s'installa devant la télévision, Lee s'efforça de l'ignorer, plus par principe qu'autre chose. Il aimait sa mère. Il respectait même son chagrin et comprenait sa peur qu'il partage le destin de son père. Mais Lee ne comprenait pas qu'elle veuille qu'il change pour apaiser ses craintes. Et promesse ou non, il n'allait pas rester.

Soupirant tranquillement, Lee ouvrit sa fenêtre. Heureusement, leur maison était relativement vieille, et les charnières étaient cassées depuis longtemps. Personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de les réparer. Qui voudrait cambrioler la maison d'un Auror, quoi qu'il en soit ?

Le souvenir de son père le fit déglutir. Tous les matins, en se levant, il espérait voir son papa s'asseoir à la table de cuisine, la Gazette dans une main et un verre de jus d'orange dans l'autre. Les souvenirs étaient moins douloureux qu'avant, mais Lee sentait toujours la colère bouillonner en lui. Un jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il jouerait un rôle significatif dans la guerre. Il finirait ce que son père avait commencé. Ce n'était pas un rêve dont il avait parlé à sa maman, parce qu'elle serait susceptible de l'enfermer et de ne jamais le laisser sortir, mais Lee en rêvait pourtant. Un jour, il ferait ce qui devait être fait.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit sans bruit, il prit cela comme un bon présage. Lentement, Lee enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre, et fit passer son Brossdur 9 derrière. Le petit sac à dos suivit, il se félicita d'avoir réussi à faire partir sa malle à Poudlard avec Fred et George. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait cloché dans leur plan, ni où ils étaient, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Quoi qu'il advienne, il retournerait à l'école, et s'il les rencontrait à mi-chemin, ce serait encore mieux.

Il inspira profondément et sortit complètement, attentif au moindre bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée. Sa maman continuait à regarder un de ces affreux mélodrames moldus qu'elle aimait tant. Avec précaution, il passa sa jambe droite au-dessus du balai, donna un coup de pied, et décolla.

Pendant un moment, Lee se mordit les lèvres. "Désolé, maman," dit-il à la nuit, le pensant vraiment. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la blesser, mais il devait y retourner. Il souhaitait seulement qu'elle puisse le comprendre.

-----------------

"Helga Poufsouffle a dit un jour que les plus grands héros arrivent dans les périodes les plus noires. Ils viennent sans prévenir, mais ils viennent. Ils viennent parce qu'ils sont nécessaires, ils deviennent des héros parce que quelqu'un doit faire l'impossible même lorsque tout espoir semble perdu."

Les yeux de James parcoururent la foule, il vit plusieurs personnes ciller à cette introduction inattendue. D'autres penchèrent la tête pour écouter plus attentivement, et il continua.

"Les héros sont de toutes tailles et de toutes sortes. Tous les héros ne sont pas ceux qui luttent contre les ténèbres sur les lignes de front, qui risquent tous les jours leur vie. Certains héros se cachent dans l'ombre, mais ils sont là. Les héros sont ceux qui aident les autres sans penser à eux-mêmes, qui travaillent aujourd'hui pour s'assurer que le monde dont leurs enfants hériteront sera meilleur. Les héros sont ceux qui agissent sans attendre de reconnaissance ou de récompense.

"Les gens disent que notre monde a besoin de héros. Je réponds que nos héros sont partout. Regardez autour de vous. Tous ceux qui luttent, même discrètement, sont des héros. Nous ne pouvons pas tous être Aurors et défendre une société entière contre des mangemorts, mais nous pouvons tous être des héros. Nous pouvons tous lutter."

-------------

Même le visage de Rogue sembla tendu quand cinq, et puis six élèves ne se montrèrent pas. Et les regards durs des professeurs ne suffisaient pas à faire taire les élèves qui regardaient autour d'eux comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que les élèves absents apparaissent à tout moment. Mais personne n'apparut, et le directeur adjoint continuait à lire sa liste, appelant nom après nom, ne sachant jamais si l'élève appelé allait se montrer.

Ce soir, Remus semblait souffrir. Il n'avait pas eu l'air surpris avant _– s'y attendait-il _? s'interrogea tristement Harry - mais maintenant il semblait très triste. Déçu ? Peut-être. Il observait Rogue continuer sans flancher, mais Harry savait qu'il devait bouillir à l'intérieur.

La liste touchait à sa fin. Il ne restait que trois élèves après que Jason Reagan ait été placé à Poufsouffle. Ensuite Zacharias Smith alla à Serdaigle et enfin :

"Thomas, Juliet."

A nouveau, rien. Rogue expira puis répéta encore le nom et passa à autre chose. Ginny avait été répartie à Gryffondor, mais personne ne l'avait remarqué autant que les sept élèves qui manquaient à l'appel. Même les applaudissements des Misfits manquaient d'entrain, ils étaient heureux pour Ginny mais la tristesse était contagieuse. Il semblait déjà y avoir moins de premières années qu'habituellement... et les sept qui n'étaient pas venus ? Qu'adviendrait-il de Poudlard si les élèves avaient peur de s'y rendre ?

-------------------

James parlait d'une voix calme – ce n'était pas la peine de crier ou de tempêter, la foule l'entendait très bien avec tous les sorts d'amplification. Il avait choisi de parler sur le chemin de Traverse avant tout parce que la rue était devenue un symbole, mais également parce qu'il y avait l'espace. Maintenant, il souhaitait presque avoir choisi un endroit plus grand parce que la foule se pressait. Mais où serait-il allé ? Le chemin de Traverse était tout ce qui leur restait, hormis Poudlard, et Poudlard accueillait ses élèves aujourd'hui.

Furtivement, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la lune, et pensa à Remus. Quoi qu'il advienne, Remus prendrait soin d'eux. Il l'avait toujours fait.

"Je ne peux vous faire aucune promesse. Je ne peux pas affirmer qu'assez de coeur et assez de résistance nous feront gagner cette guerre - mais je peux dire qu'il y a des batailles qui valent la peine d'être menées. Il y a même des causes qui valent de mourir.

"Nous avons vu trop de morts récemment, je sais. Vingt-sept hommes, femmes et enfants innocents sont morts ici sur le chemin de Traverse, simplement parce qu'ils étaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Nous les avons pleurés. Nous continuerons à le faire. Mais la meilleure manière de nous souvenir d'eux est d'honorer leurs sacrifices. Oui, ils sont morts à contrecoeur. Mais ne perdons pas espoir en pensant à eux... "

-------------

Remus se leva, et des centaines d'yeux le regardèrent désespérément. Il était rarement nerveux devant les gens, plus maintenant, mais il déglutit avant de pouvoir parler. Ses mots, cependant, étaient calmes et posés.

"Le discours que j'ai préparé ne me semble plus si approprié," commença-t-il doucement. "Particulièrement après ce à quoi nous venons d'assister, je parlerai plutôt de notre besoin de rester unis, comme le choipeau l'a fait.

"Quatre maisons différentes sont dans cette salle. Quatre visions, quatre d convictions et quatre traditions différentes. Mais nous avons tous une chose en commun : nous tous venons de Poudlard." Les élèves acquiescèrent, même certains Serpentards. Le jeune Malefoy avait l'air de s'ennuyer, mais Remus ne parlait pas pour lui. Il parlait à ceux qui n'avaient pas encore choisi et qui avaient toujours peur.

"Quoi qu'il advienne, nous sommes tous les héritiers des traditions de Poudlard. Nous sommes tous une partie de quelque chose de plus grand que n'importe quelle maison, plus grand que Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Ensemble, nous sommes bien plus forts que seuls, Poudlard l'a déjà prouvé à maintes reprises. Et c'est quelque chose que nous devons continuer à faire en ces jours sombres.

"Je ne peux pas promettre que la guerre n'arrivera pas à Poudlard. Elle est déjà là, de beaucoup de manières - nous l'avons vu ce soir, parce qu'il y a sept jeunes sorciers qui ne sont pas parmi nous. Au lieu de cela, ils sont chez eux, essayant d'échapper à la guerre." Il se retint de déglutir péniblement. "J'applaudis votre choix de continuer. Et je vous remercie de rester ici, ensemble, quand il aurait été bien plus facile de ne pas le faire.

"Advienne que pourra, j'aime cette école. Je sais que tout le monde dans cette salle aussi. Et je peux vous promettre que quoi qu'il arrive, Poudlard survivra."

-------------

Le vent fouettait les yeux de Lee, mais pour une fois, il était heureux de sentir la douleur. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si libre, si _lui-même_. La peur de sa mère de toutes les choses magiques avait éloigné Lee de tout ce qu'il aimait le plus, et il n'avait même pas pu toucher son balai depuis que sa maman avait essayé de le détruire. _Elle ne comprend pas_, pensa-t-il, essayant de ne pas se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. _Je ne peux pas simplement arrêter d'avoir des pouvoirs, mais maman ne le comprend pas_.

Pourtant, elle serait terriblement inquiète une fois qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il avait disparu, et Lee se dit qu'il aurait dû lui laisser un mot. Ce n'était pas comme si sa mère pouvait l'arrêter quand il volait haut au-dessus des moyens de transport moldus. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à ça, et maintenant elle s'inquiéterait. _Je lui enverrai un hibou dès que je serai à Poudlard,_ se promit-il. _Je suis sûr que même si le professeur Fletcher est furieux contre moi, il me laissera dire à maman que je vais bien_.

Cette pensée le fit se sentir un peu mieux, bien qu'il ne se soit pas entièrement débarrassé de son sentiment de culpabilité. Quand il était parti, il était trop énervé pour voir le mauvais côté de ce qu'il faisait, mais le vent froid le rappelait à l'ordre. Sa mère était la seule famille qu'il lui restait et il n'avait pas voulu l'abandonner. Même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devait faire, ou pourquoi il devait le faire. Lee sourit sinistrement, sentant la morsure étonnement froide pour la saison du vent sur son visage. _Je te donnerai des nouvelles, maman. C'est promis_. Ce fut presque la dernière pensée qu'il ait eue.

Il avait été trop distrait pour remarquer les étincelles rouges avant qu'elles ne le frappent. Il faillit en lâcher son balai. Lee jura et fit une tentative désespérée pour retrouver son équilibre, il eut à peine le temps de voir la lumière blanche qui éclaira vivement le ciel sombre.

Et tout devint noir.

-------------

Ron se tourna vers Harry comme le trio suivait le reste de leurs camarades de classe vers la tour de Gryffondor. "Tu y crois, toi, que le professeur Fletcher enseigne finalement la défense contre les forces du mal ?" demanda-t-il en souriant. "C'est un ex-Auror. Je peux seulement imaginer les sorts qu'il nous montrera - "

"Oh, honnêtement, Ron. Nous étudierons les créatures des ténèbres cette année, n'importe qui peut l'enseigner," l'interrompit Hermione, faisant grogner Ron, Harry pouffa. Ron le regarda.

"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Elle a raison, tu sais."

"Naturellement elle a raison," aboya Ron. "Elle est Mme Je-Sais-Tout."

"En fait, si tu avais demandé à un des tes frères au lieu de jouer aux devinettes, tu l'aurais su aussi," répliqua Hermione.

Ron renifla. "A mes frères aînés ? Tu sais ce qu'auraient inventé Fred et George ?"

Hermione rit, et une voix arriva de derrière eux. "Nous avons entendu!" avoua George. "Et -"

"Cette remarque nous décrit bien," acheva son jumeau.

"Beaucoup de remarques vous décrivent bien mais ce n'est pas l'endroit pour les citer," murmura une autre voix.

"Allons, allons, Ginny. Tu n'est pas censée te moquer de ta famille le premier jour," lui expliqua Fred alors que tous trois rejoignaient le reste des Misfits.

"Ah non?" répliqua la plus jeune des Weasley. "Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez essayé de faire quand vous avez voulu colorer mes cheveux en vert pendant de discours du directeur !"

George grimaça. "Nous aurions réussi si Hermione n'avait encore joué les rabat-joie."

Hermione le fusilla du regard. "Les Misfits ne jouent pas de tour aux autres Misfits," répliqua-t-elle.

"Non," répondit Fred. "Les Misfits font juste -"

"Attendre que je prenne ma revanche," acheva Ginny en souriant.

Les jumeaux échangèrent des regards affligés, et George fit un geste de désespoir. "Bien, c'est fait !"

"C'est la fin," convint Fred.

"C'est horrible," acquiesça George.

Ginny leur jeta un regard confus. "Quoi?"

"Je ne peux pas le croire," continua George, ses épaules se voutèrent.

"Quel dommage..."

"Pourquoi, je ne comprends pas -"

"Oh, vous allez arrêter et nous dire ce qu'il y a ?" ordonna Ron, et les jumeaux le regardèrent gravement.

"Bien, c'est irrévocable, maintenant," dit sinistrement Fred.

"Inévitable."

Fred hocha la tête tristement. "Ginny est l'une des nôtres. Une Misfit. Purement et simplement."

George renifla. "Elle est bien trop machiavélique pour ne pas en être une."

"Ca vous a pris tant de temps pour décider ça ?" Ron leva les yeux au ciel, mais Ginny renifla.

"Bien, je suis heureuse d'avoir votre bénédiction," dit-elle à ses deux frères. "Parce que je serais devenu une Misfit que ça vous plaise ou non."

-------------

Lee essaya de savoir si ses yeux étaient ouverts en essayant de dissiper les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Tardivement, il comprit que c'était de vraies étoiles et qu'il se trouvait allongé sur l'herbe froide. Ca lui prit un long moment pour pouvoir distinguer nettement ce qui l'entourait, la tête lui tournait follement, et il eut du mal a se rappeler de ce qui s'était produit. Après plusieurs minutes, Lee se rendit compte qu'il avait du tomber de son balai, et il commença à rouler sur le flanc, imaginant que le Brossdur devait se trouver quelque part sur sa droite.

Au lieu d'un balai, il trouva une paire de pieds bottés. Lee cilla de surprise, essayant de comprendre ce que ça faisait là – il pensait être dans la forêt qu'il avait survolée avant de... tomber ? Il secoua la tête, essayant de s'éclaircir l'esprit assez pour faire disparaître les pieds, mais alors qu'il regardait vers eux, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient fixés à des chevilles. Les chevilles étaient attachées à des jambes, et à un corps... dont une main tenait son balai. _C'est mauvais signe_.

Finalement, Lee se souvint qu'il n'était pas tombé de son balai. Il avait été frappé par celui qui avait causé cette explosion dans le ciel, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un l'avait visé et il y avait fort à parier pour que ça ne soit ni sa mère moldue ni ses amis. Et ce n'était certainement pas Fred ou George non plus parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne portait de bottes noires et coûteuses comme celles là. _Et si ce n'est pas eux_... il sentit la nausée le prendre.

Lee se releva en chancelant et se trouva face à face avec Bellatrix Lestrange.

---------------

"Tant qu'il reste de l'espoir, les ténèbres ne peuvent pas l'emporter. Tant qu'une personne se bat, la bataille n'est pas terminée," continua doucement James. Tant d'yeux l'observaient, et il priait pour pouvoir y lire de l'espoir. Hochant la tête, il continua à parler d'une voix forte et posée. Et déterminée.

"Je me battrai. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout si je dois le faire, parce que je crois que notre monde vaut la peine que je lui donne ma vie. Je vous demande, aujourd'hui, de rester avec moi. Ne fuyez pas. Si le chemin de traverse nous a prouvé une chose, c'est qu'on ne peut plus se cacher, et je vous demande, je vous supplie, de ne pas essayer et de rester avec moi. Battez vous jusqu'à la fin.

"Je ne peux pas vous offrir plus que des paroles d'espoir. Je ne peux pas me comparer à des hommes comme Sirius Black, qui s'est opposé au Seigneur des ténèbres et a survécu, seulement pour payer un prix horrible pour sa résistance. Mais il a continué à se battre. Et je sais qu'il continuera toujours.

"Il y a beaucoup de héros, grands et petits, en ce monde. Je vous demande de devenir l'un d'entre eux, de mener cette bataille jusqu'à la fin, et de vous rappeler au moins de ça : nous nous battons pour avoir un avenir."

* * *

Bon, pas très gai tout ça quand même...

La suite s'appelle _Les ténèbres intérieures_ - et ça va pas s'arranger...

La première phrase ? « Mauvaise nouvelle, James... »

Je vous le disais...


	30. Les ténèbres intérieures

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume **

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice **qui essaie toujours de faire face !

**Sponsors officiels : La Paumée **– j'en profite pour te promettre que je ne t'oublie pas ! - **Kiri666 **– et bien presque -** Ambre verte - Lunenoire **– si tu parles de Lee, non, pas une bonne décision, cette fugue - **Touffue – ****Chinader** (content ?) - **Fée fléau**...

**Rappel : French Robin Universe **est une communauté que nous avons créée, **Alana **et moi, regroupant toutes les fics de Robin – les originales et les traductions... Y'a de quoi occuper vos insomnies les plus solides !

Vous y trouverez notamment _Prélude aux promesses_ et _Unbroken_ (traduites par Alana) – et qui sont des clés de ce que vous allez lire...

Et on trouve tout ça sur ça suffit le bavardage...

* * *

**Chapitre trente : Les ténèbres intérieures**

"Mauvaise nouvelle, James."

La tête de Arthur flottait dans le feu, mais il était trois heures du matin et l'adjoint de James fronçait les sourcils.

"Quoi ?"

Il frotta ses yeux ensommeillés avec sa main et remit ses lunettes. Une mèche de cheveux essayait de lui cacher la vue, mais James la remarqua à peine. Couper ses cheveux pourrait certainement attendre - Arthur était beaucoup plus important, particulièrement si tôt le matin.

"Lachlan Pritchard a disparu," expliqua l'autre d'une voix fatiguée. "Je viens de recevoir un appel de Alice Londubat. Elle avait assigné Adam Macmillan – je crois que tu le connais ? - la protection de Pritchard, mais ils ont été attirés dans un guet-apens par une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts aux environs de minuit."

"Comment ? Où ?" James essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans son cerveau qui s'emballait déjà. "Et que faisait Pritchard dehors si tard ?"

"Il rentrait du département des Mystères", répondit Arthur. Puis il se corrigea, "enfin, plutôt de leurs locaux provisoires."

James se mordit brièvement les lèvres, réfléchissant rapidement. Adam Macmillan était un homme bon et un des quelques Aurors qui avaient repris du service après être sorti d'Azkaban. Il avait été capturé en octobre 1991, James s'en souvenait, tout le monde l'avait cru mort jusqu'à ce que Sirius et les autres prennent Azkaban plus de huit mois auparavant. À la différence de plusieurs de ses camarades prisonniers, Adam avait choisi de rester Aurors, et bien qu'il ait eu ses démons, il était aussi bon qu'avant son départ. "Comment va Adam ? Je suppose qu'il est assez secoué."

"Ouais. Il est à Avalon maintenant, mais il a été inconscient plusieurs heures avant de réussir à rentrer."

"Et Lachlan a disparu." Il sentit un grand vide en lui, James savait ce que _disparu_ signifiait. Il savait ce que cette absence voulait dire - Lachlan Pritchard n'était peut-être pas encore mort, mais c'était tout ce qui l'attendait. James connaissait trop bien le chef du département des Mystères, un ancien Langue de Plomb, Lachlan ne céderait probablement pas. Et même s'il cédait, il mourrait. C'était seulement une question de temps.

_Et c'est exactement ce dont nous n'avons _pas_ besoin_, pensa-t-il silencieusement, et il vit Arthur hocher la tête. Son aîné éprouvait la même chose.

"Ils ont lancé des recherches ?" James devait le demander.

"Frank a envoyé Bill et Hestia Jones dès qu'Adam est arrivé. Adam a voulu y aller aussi, mais Frank ne l'a pas laissé faire," répondit l'autre. "Alice a dit qu'elle a également expédié toute une équipe, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient le moindre indice il y a quinze minutes."

"Bien." James soupira tranquillement, il comprit qu'il ne réussirait plus à dormir maintenant. "Merci de m'avoir prévenu. J'entrerai en contact avec Avalon pour voir s'ils ont besoin de quelque chose. Et je ferais bien de parler à Adam aussi, pour lui dire qu'il n'y est pour rien."

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus," dit Arthur avec sensibilité.

"Ouais", il renifla doucement. "Bien."

--------------

L'aube à Poudlard était généralement considérée par les professeurs comme le plus beau moment de la journée. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que la plupart des élèves dormaient encore, ce qui donnait une apparence tranquille et paisible à l'école, mais quelles qu'en soient les raisons, Mondingus Fletcher était de ceux qui se réveillaient assez tôt pour voir l'aube. Il le faisait souvent, la plupart du temps pour trouver une paix intérieure. La seule différence était qu'il n'était pas seul aujourd'hui.

Et la compagnie n'était pas là pour l'aider à trouver la paix.

Il soupira. "Je ne sais pas, Frank..." dit tranquillement Dung, résistant au besoin de mordre sa lèvre. Il ne put s'empêcher de hausser les épaules, mais tout le monde haussait les épaules, n'est-ce pas ? "Je n'ai... Ah, merde. Arabella m'a parlé de ça avant de mourir, et ma réponse était identique à celle que je te fais aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas revenir."

"Je sais," répondit l'Auror. "James me l'a dit."

"Alors que fais-tu ici ?" Fletcher n'avait pas pu se retenir de poser la question.

"On a besoin de toi", dit brusquement Frank. "Et souvent, les choses que nous ne voulons pas faire sont celles dont nous avons le plus besoin."

Dung se renfrogna. "Ca ne va pas si mal," objecta-t-il. "Si ?"

"Si."

"Tu formes -"

"La formation, oui." Maintenant, ce fut au tour de Frank de se renfrogner. "Je forme vingt bons candidats à être des Aurors. Mais la formation occupe quatre d'entre nous et rend le travail de Alice plus dur encore. Elle n'a pas assez d'Aurors pour remplir toutes nos missions, encore moins pour protéger les gens."

"Et elle t'a demandé de venir ?" l'interrogea Dung, tant par curiosité que pour éviter de développer. Pour changer de sujet.

"Non. Sirius me l'a demandé."

"Oh." Dung ne connaissait pas bien Sirius et ne le connaîtrait probablement jamais. Ils n'étaient simplement pas de la même génération et, même s'ils siégeaient tous deux au Premier Cercle, ils avaient peu de choses en commun. Mais Dung respectait l'homme, ce qu'il avait fait, et ce à quoi qu'il avait fait face. Sirius Black connaissait les démons.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'entendre ça", dit doucement Frank, rappelant à Dung que, lui aussi, il savait toutes les horreurs qu'un Auror pouvait endurer entre les mains du Seigneur des ténèbres. "Et je sais que tu ne veux pas revenir. Peut-être que si les choses avaient été différentes quand je suis sorti d'Azkaban, j'aurais fait la même chose.  
Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous _cacher_, Dung. La guerre ne se terminera pas si on lui tourne le dos. A une époque, tu étais prêt à te battre pour tes convictions. Qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ?"

Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal déglutit. "Je n'ai pas tourné le dos," dit-il tranquillement. "Je suis là, non ?"

"Oui. Mais maintenant on a besoin de toi ailleurs", répondit l'autre.

"Je sais." L'admission lui échappa, mais il était sincère. Il le savait depuis plus d'un an.

"Tu reviendras alors ?"

"Peut-être." Il déglutit encore. "Mais pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas – J'ai des responsabilités ici, et je ne laisserai pas tomber Remus. Et je ne sais pas si je suis assez bon de toutes façons. J'ai perdu... beaucoup."

"Je comprends", dit tranquillement Frank, et Dung sut que c'était vrai. Peu comprenaient, mais ceux qui avaient passé des semaines, des mois ou des années atroces dans l'enfer d'Azkaban comprenaient. Fletcher expira lentement, essayant de calmer les papillons qui avaient soudainement décidé d'envahir son estomac.

"Laisse-moi jusqu'à la fin du semestre. Je suis sûr que Remus pourra trouver quelqu'un d'ici là pour me remplacer."

Frank sourit sinistrement. "Brave homme."

"Pas vraiment," Dung renifla mais il parvint à lui rendre son sourire. "Tu as contacté les autres, aussi ?"

"Oui. Mais je suis venu te voir en premier."

"Ah."

Les autres, Frank et Dung le savaient, étaient ceux qui avaient été prisonniers en même temps que Frank à Azkaban – alors que la plupart des prisonniers que Voldemort avait gardé vivants dans la prison étaient des figures politiques ou des ennemis personnels, sept d'entre eux étaient des Aurors, et parmi ces sept, seulement quatre avaient repris du service. Tout comme Dung avait démissionné deux ans avant qu'Azkaban ne soit attaquée, Amanda Pieters, Stephen Hoppner et Amy Wortman avaient choisi de quitter les Aurors. La Division les avait laissé s'éloigner. Mais les temps avaient changé, et le Ministère en ruines avait besoin de tous les Aurors disponibles. Il soupira.

"Je comprends."

Frank sourit de soulagement. "Merci."

--------------

Hestia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et adopta une moue têtue qui donna à Bill envie de grimacer. La seule raison qui l'en empêcha était qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls - Alice Londubat n'était pas aussi accoutumée que lui aux excentricités de Hestia, et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de se disputer avec Hestia _maintenant_. D'abord, ça n'aurait été très professionnel, mais ça aurait rendu ce qu'ils essayaient de faire encore plus difficile. Même si il n'était pas d'accord avec elle.

"Il n'y a aucun signe de Pritchard", dit sa collègue brusquement. "Nous avons cherché dans tous les coins et nous en avons conclu qu'il doit avoir trouvé un nouvel endroit pour détenir ses prisonniers."

"Ou Azkaban", ajouta sombrement Bill, gagnant un regard noir de Hestia.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit là-bas", le contredit-elle. "Nous n'avons aucune preuve que Voldemort garde encore des prisonniers là-bas -"

"Et aucune qu'il prouve qu'il ne le fait pas", contra Bill, et il eut envie de se gifler pour avoir pris un ton si raisonnable. Lui et Hestia en avaient déjà parlé, il n'y avait aucune raison de le refaire devant Alice, particulièrement quand ils avaient de vraies nouvelles à rapporter.

"En fait -"

"Laisse tomber," la coupa-t-il. "Continue."

Hestia acquiesça vivement, au moins elle savait quand s'arrêter. C'était probablement la seule raison pour laquelle tous deux pouvaient autant se disputer tout en restant amis. "Bien. Bill et moi avons fouillé le manoir Jedusor, Alice."

L'autre Auror tourna brusquement la tête vers eux pour les fusiller du regard. "Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire une chose pareille ?" demanda-t-elle sèchement. "Vous êtes tous les deux sont assez expérimentés pour savoir combien d'Aurors nous avons perdu à cet endroit ! Comment pouvez-vous être si insouciants ?"

"La vie de Pritchard pourrait s'avérer plus importante que les nôtres," répondit tranquillement Bill, et il vit alors une partie de la colère de Alice retomber. Légèrement.

"Même dans ce cas..." grogna-t-elle, puis elle se reprit. "Bien. Vous avez apparemment survécu à l'expérience, alors dites-moi ce que vous avez trouvé."

"Rien," répondit promptement Hestia. "Ou plus exactement aucun signe de Pritchard."

"Mais...?" l'aiguilla Alice.

"Il y avait autre chose", répondit Bill. "Quoi, nous ne savons pas... et nous n'en avons tiré aucune conclusion. Mais il y avait quelque chose - nous avons observé l'endroit pendant plus de douze heures, et il y avait beaucoup de Mangemorts qui allaient et venaient. Plus que nous n'avions prévu."

"Y compris les Lestrange", ajouta sombrement Hestia. "Les deux survivants du moins."

Les sourcils de Alice se levèrent. Ce n'était pas un secret que Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange ne quittaient _jamais_ Azkaban, à moins que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne prépare quelque chose de particulièrement mauvais. Ils étaient les seuls Mangemorts à vivre sur l'île, et Bill savait grâce à son expérience personnelle que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était particulièrement sain d'esprit. Même Voldemort n'aimait pas l'aide de ceux qu'il avait du mal à contrôler et il leur permettait rarement d'attaquer le monde magique. Leur instabilité était probablement la seule chose sur laquelle les Aurors et le Seigneur des ténèbres étaient d'accord, ce qui voulait dire que leur présence au manoir Jedusor était importante.

"Et ?" demanda finalement Alice.

"Et nous ne savons pas," admit Hestia. "Mais quelque chose se prépare."

Alice se renfrogna pendant un moment avant de répondre, "nous allons enquêter alors. Informez Sirius quand vous rentrerez à Avalon, et en attendant, je mets Dawlish là-dessus. Si quelqu'un peut percer ce mystère, c'est bien lui."

--------------

"Tu y crois, toi ?" demanda Ron avec enthousiasme alors qu'il rentrait prestement du terrain de Quidditch avec Harry, ils étaient tous deux couverts de boue et trempés jusqu'aux os. La pluie avait cessé mais le ciel nuageux annonçait que l'accalmie n'allait pas durer et les deux garçons voulaient arriver à l'intérieur avant d'être frappés par un autre déluge.

Harry sourit. "Je t'avais dit que tu y arriverais."

"Ouais, mais tu aurais dû entendre ce que Fred et George disaient,"répondit Ron en faisant la moue. "Imbéciles de frères."

"Ouais, bien -" commença Harry, mais il fut coupé par Hermione qui courrait dans leur direction. Elle n'était pas aussi mouillée que les garçons, mais ses cheveux broussailleux étaient certainement plus plats qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui apprit à Harry qu'elle aussi avait été frappée par l'orage.

"Tu as réussi ?" demanda-t-elle et s'arrêtant net devant eux. Hermione perdit cependant l'équilibre sur la terre glissante, et elle s'effondra dans la boue aux pieds des garçons. Elle hurla, et la boue gicla partout.

Riants, Harry et Ron l'aidèrent à se relever, et la rattrapèrent quand elle manqua de tomber une deuxième fois.

"Ce n'est pas drôle !" s'indigna Hermione.

Ron renifla. "Si, ça l'est," répondit-il gaiement. "Et ouais, j'ai réussi. Tu parles au nouveau gardien de Gryffondor !"

"C'est fantastique, Ron," sourit-elle. "Mais tu ferais bien de ne pas oublier tes devoirs comme Harry -"

"Oh, ne commence pas avec ça," l'interrompit Harry. "C'est seulement le sixième jour de classe, et je n'ai encore rien oublié !"

"C'est parce que vous n'avez pas encore eu d'entraînements de Quidditch, et les essais ont eu lieu le week-end," contra raisonnablement Hermione.

"Oh, j'en ai déjà marre," intervint Ron. "Tu commences à parler comme maman."

"Je n'en suis pas à ce point."

"Pas encore," murmura sombrement Ron, Harry rit. Hermione l'ignora, mais Harry crut voir un plus léger sourire sur son visage. Ensemble, les deuxièmes années boueux jetèrent un œil par la porte avant d'entrer – les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, et la dernière personne qu'ils avaient envie de rencontrer était Rusard, particulièrement quand ils étaient couverts de boue. Cependant, la chance leur sourit, et ils se ruèrent dans les escaliers. Le chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor fut beaucoup plus rapide qu'habituellement. Harry fronça les sourcils. On aurait dit que le château les aidait à aller plus vite... mais c'était impossible. Pourquoi Poudlard ferait-il cela ?

"Alors, tu as vu Fred et George ?" demanda-t-il à Hermione, plus pour éviter une nouvelle dispute entre elle et Ron que pour connaître la réponse. "Ils n'étaient pas aux essais aujourd'hui."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je les ai vus parler au professeur Fletcher un peu plus tôt, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils avaient des ennuis."

"Bien, c'est un soulagement," Ron grimaça. "Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils commencent quoi que ce soit sans nous."

"Nous ne commencerons rien," les interrompit soudain une voix étouffée, et Fred et George arrivèrent dans la salle commune.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione s'étaient arrêtés pour les attendre, et Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Il n'avait jamais vu Fred ou George comme ça. Même dans les plus mauvaises périodes, les jumeaux étaient des éternels optimistes. Mais la douleur sur leurs deux visages était impossible à manquer, et Harry sut immédiatement que quelque chose allait mal.

"Quoi ?" demanda Ron. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

George déglutit. "Le professeur Fletcher nous a laissés appeler Lee par la cheminette parce qu'il ne répond pas à nos lettres."

"Nous avons pensé que sa maman pouvait avoir découvert que nous allions venir le délivrer, et nous avons voulu lui faire des excuses pour lui avoir attiré des ennuis," continua Fred. "Mais en fait, nous n'aurions pas dû nous tracasser."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Hermione avec inquiétude, George grimaça.

"Lee est parti", répondit-il. "Sa maman a dit qu'il avait fugué le 1er septembre."

Les yeux de Hermione s'élargirent. "Mais c'est -"

"Il est parti parce que nous ne sommes pas venus", dit tranquillement Fred. "Parce qu'il nous a attendus et que nous ne sommes pas venus."

"Et personne ne sait où il est. Nous avons raconté au professeur Fletcher tout ce que Mme Jordan nous a dit. Personne ne l'a vu depuis dix jours."

"Oh, non," chuchota Hermione.

"Il a dit qu'il rechercherait Lee," dit Fred après un moment. "Le professeur Fletcher. Mais... " Il haussa les épaules et les Misfits échangèrent des regards.

Harry ravala la douleur qui serra soudain sa poitrine. "Si Voldemort l'a..." Il ne pu finir.

"C'est notre faute," dit catégoriquement George, faisant tourner les têtes des autres brusquement. "Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé."

"Non, vous n'y êtes pour rien," objecta Hermione. "Vous avez juste essayé d'aider un ami, et nous en avons fait autant que vous."

"Elle a raison," siffla Ron. "C'est notre faute autant que la vôtre."

George secoua la tête. "C'était notre idée."

"Et nous étions avec vous," ajouta Harry en déglutissant nerveusement. "Nous connaissions les risques. Ou nous aurions dû les connaître, quoi qu'il en soit."

"Mais nous n'en avons pas tenu compte," dit doucement Hermione. "Et qu'est-ce qui arrive maintenant ?"

--------------

Lee ouvrit ses yeux lentement, il ne voulait pas mais il savait qu'il le devait. Il aurait continué à faire semblant d'être inconscient le plus longtemps possible, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ce serait une mauvaise idée... d'autant plus que la voix plus forte _en dehors_ de sa tête disait la même chose.

"Debout, debout, petit garçon," Bellatrix Lestrange riait nerveusement. Même avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, il sut que c'était elle, il ne l'avait jamais vue avant cette fameuse nuit... _c'était il y a combien de temps_ ? Les heures se mélangeaient. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, elle l'avait simplement assommé, mais il savait que la voix qui chantait était la sienne. Elle ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre.

Un pied botté frappa ses côtes et Lee jappa. "Lève-toi," siffla une autre voix. "Restes-tu toujours paresseusement allongé en la présence de tes supérieurs ?"

Etourdi, Lee leva les yeux et vit le visage tordu de Rodolphus Lestrange - il l'avait vu dans les nombreux articles de la Gazette qui détaillaient les atrocités du couple. Le Mangemort soutint son regard avec colère et ricana alors que son épouse lui donnait un autre coup de pied dans les côtes. Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse penser à se lever, les Lestrange le tirèrent sur ses pieds. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, tous les jours froids se ressemblaient à Azkaban. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ça aurait pu être des années…

Il frémit en pensant aux Détraqueurs qui rôdaient près de lui toutes les nuits et aux longues heures qu'il avait passées à se demander comment il avait fini à Azkaban, un endroit dans lequel il n'avait jamais pensé atterrir. Il n'avait pas _sa place_ ici. Il n'était qu'un gosse qui essayait de retourner à l'école. Il voulait juste y retourner.

"A genoux, gamin," cracha une voix et une main appuya fortement sur son épaule pour le contraindre à s'agenouiller.

Il remarqua à peine quand ses genoux heurtèrent violemment le plancher en pierre, parce qu'il connaissait cette voix. Lee connaissait ces longs doigts pâles - il les avait vus faire des potions ces trois dernières années. Cillant encore, il tendit le cou pour regarder fixement un masque blanc et rigide et les profonds yeux noirs du Mangemort dissimulés derrière. La main dure de Rogue resta sur son épaule, mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait le plus mal. _Mais il est_...

"Il n'est pas très intelligent, si ?" Bellatrix Lestrange rit nerveusement encore.

"Assez, Bella."

La voix froide suffit à détourner le regard de Lee de son professeur de potions, mais il souhaita promptement ne pas l'avoir fait. Il n'avait jamais vu d'yeux rouges avant.

Malgré tout la voix était étrangement tranquille. "Bienvenue à Azkaban, Lee Jordan."

--------------

_10 septembre 1992_

**LE MAL EST PARMI NOUS**

Par Rita Skeeter, envoyée spéciale

Il y des années, quand deux sorcières et deux sorciers ont créé l'école de

Poudlard, ils voulaient créer un asile protégé dans lequel les enfants de

la communauté magique pourraient s'instruire et grandir,

devenir des individus responsables qui mèneraient notre monde. Mais

tout le monde connaît l'histoire de Gryffondor, Serpentard,

Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Nous apprenons ces contes pendant notre

enfance.

Ce que le monde ne sait pas, c'est qu'il y a des monstres à

Poudlard. Depuis que des Mangemorts sont autorisés à y enseigner,

l'ombre de la mort pèse sur l'école de son ombre , l'âge d'or est terminé.

Oui.

Des Mangemort.

Severus Rogue est l'héritier de la huitième des quatorze familles. Depuis

longtemps, on se demandait si ce froid professeur de sang pur était lié

à Vous-savez-qui, mais maintenant la preuve est indéniable. La

preuve existe que le directeur adjoint de Poudlard est bel et bien un

Mangemort - il est, en fait, l'un des partisans les plus fidèles de celui-

dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Plusieurs de ses victimes

ont été formelles, et bien qu'elles aient peur de donner leurs noms,

elles n'ont aucun doute sur l'identité de leur bourreau.

Mais on doit maintenant se demander qui d'autre sait que cette icône

des ténèbres enseigne à Poudlard. Il est évident qu'un sorcier

réputé aussi intelligent et doué que le directeur Remus J. Lupin ne

peut pas avoir ignoré le fait que son adjoint est un Mangemort - mais s'il

le sait, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et, pendant qu'on y est, Rogue est-il

le seul à Poudlard ?

Il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir, mais que les parents prennent garde.

Avec des Mangemorts au sein de l'école, nul ne peut dire quelle

sera la prochaine victime innocente. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir qui

souffrira. Les centaines de parents qui ont envoyé leurs enfants à

Poudlard cette année les croyaient en sécurité. Cependant, la présence

même de Severus Rogue montre que c'est un mensonge, et avec un

monstre comme lui en liberté, c'est nos enfants, notre _futur _qui souffrira.

--------------

"C'est un Mangemort tu sais", dit tranquillement Frank, Sirius tourna la tête. Il était plongé dans le travail imposant de Rowena Serdaigle, _Sur Avalon_, qu'il avait découvert sous une pile de papiers divers et une tonne de poussière. Bien que les Aurors soient revenus à Avalon, l'île était seulement habitée par les étudiants et les instructeurs ; les premiers n'avaient pas le droit de l'explorer, et les autres n'avaient pas le temps. Jusqu'à maintenant, Sirius avait seulement eu le temps de déterrer environ un quart des trésors cachés dans la vaste bibliothèque d'Avalon, mais il avait déjà trouvé plusieurs pistes.

"Naturellement," acquiesça Sirius. Ils étaient seuls dans la bibliothèque, Hestia et Bill travaillaient toujours sur le cas Pritchard, et Kingsley faisait passer les premiers essais de la phase III, l'île semblait étrangement tranquille. Les deux Aurors avaient parlé maisons et espoirs, jusqu'à ce que Frank évoque l'article de la gazette.

"J'imagine que tu l'as vu à Azkaban, ou au moins tu as entendu sa voix là-bas," continua Sirius. "Comme moi."

"Et il est espion pour l'Ordre," dit tranquillement Frank, faisant enfin lever la tête à Sirius.

"Qui t'a dit ça ?" demanda-t-il, essayant de garder une voix désintéressée, mais incapable d'y arriver complètement.

"Toi. A l'instant." Frank sourit légèrement. "Je n'en étais pas sûr, jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes d'un ton si désinvolte que tu savais."

"J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que tu remarques ce détail."

"Toujours." Pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux de son interlocuteur étincelèrent. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que Remus soit un tel imbécile. Ni que Rogue était une cause perdue."

Sirius arqua ses sourcils avec curiosité. "Ah ?"

"Tu oublies que j'étais préfet pendant votre deuxième année," répondit Frank. "J'ai donné quelques cours particuliers au jeune Severus Rogue après que le professeur McGonagall nous ait surpris, Alice et moi, dans... une situation compromettante. Elle a décidé que donner des cours particuliers de métamorphose à un Serpentard serait une punition adaptée à une telle indiscrétion."

"Je n'étais pas au courant de ça," renifla Sirius.

"Peu l'étaient. Il n'était pas vraiment enclin à dire qu'il n'était pas bon en métamorphose, ou qu'un préfet de Gryffondor lui donnait des cours particuliers."

"J'imagine."

"En tous cas, j'ai appris à le connaître en l'espace de quatre mois. Naturellement, c'était un morveux gluant et désagréable, mais une fois que j'ai dépassé cette impression... il était différent." Frank haussa les épaules. "Il semblait être à la recherche de quelque chose en quoi croire. Ca m'a affligé qu'il l'ait trouvé auprès de Voldemort."

"Hum." Curieusement, le passage qu'il avait été entrain de lire parlait des différences entre la réalité et la perception. Rowena Serdaigle avait été une femme sage. _'de fait, ce que nous voyons est souvent ce que nous croyons devoir être vrai, nous ne recherchons pas sous la surface et ne trouvons pas ce qui se trouve vraiment en dessous._' Sage, oui, mais beaucoup trop confuse. Sirius eut l'étrange impression que Serdaigle aurait aimé Albus Dumbledore.

"Depuis combien de temps est-il avec nous ?" demanda curieusement l'autre. Sirius hésita à répondre et Frank lui fit un sourire. "Laisse tomber. Je comprends."

"Merci."

_'ce que nous sommes est souvent très différent de que nous semblons être, et Avalon n'est pas différente. J'ai passé de nombreuses années sur cette île, et je n'ai pas encore compris tous ses secrets. Tant de choses restent cachées sur cette île de magie, particulièrement quand tout le monde oublie ce qui a été pour essayer de prévoir ce qui sera. Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est qu'Avalon n'a ni passé ni futur, ni ici ni là. Avalon sera toujours les deux, plus ou moins combinés.' _

"Alors, tu prévois de rester combien de temps ?" demanda soudain Frank, interrompant les mots de Rowena Serdaigle. Il fallut à Sirius un moment pour enregistrer la question, parce qu'il avait été plongé dans sa lecture et ses pensées, sachant qu'il y avait une signification plus profonde, mais ne parvenant pas à la saisir tout à fait. Il commença par hausser les épaules, pensant faire une réponse désinvolte... mais Frank méritait mieux.

"Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus rester plus longtemps", répondit-il tranquillement.

La tête de Frank se leva de _Les protecteurs d'un empire : L'histoire des premiers Aurors_. "Plus longtemps ?"

"Il y a des choses que je dois apprendre ici. Des choses que je dois faire." Même avec Frank, qui avait partagé plusieurs des expériences les plus sombres de Sirius et avait des peurs encore plus noires, il ne pouvait pas en parler. Personne ne savait, et personne ne saurait, jusqu'à ce qu'il le dise à ceux qui méritaient de le savoir. "Le jour où je quitterai cette île, Frank, ce sera probablement le moment où j'affronterai Voldemort une nouvelle fois."

Les yeux foncés rencontrèrent les siens. "Alors je prie, mon ami, pour que ce jour arrive quand tu l'auras décidé, et pas quand il en aura envie."

Il n'y avait rien à dire, mais Sirius hocha la tête. Tous deux savaient que forcer la main à Voldemort était presque impossible... mais ils savaient également tous les deux que Sirius devait essayer. Même s'il devait en mourir.

* * *

Le suivant s'appelle le _Sixième cercle_... Comme la vraie vie est un peu envahissante, pas pour toute suite... mais écrivez-moi ! Chinander peut en témoigner, la pression, ça marche ! 


	31. Le sixième cercle

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume, **qui n'avait pas perdu la suite !

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice, **qui essaie de pas vous faire trop attendre !

**Sponsors officiels : Kiri, **qui se pose des questions... **Ortie **de Montréal – moi aussi, je laisse Robin seule responsable... **Chinader,** qui menace mais ne tient pas... tant mieux... **Alana,** qui collectionne précieusement les allusions... **Ryan**, comme d'habitude... **Mnesyah**, la débordée – et où sont passées tes propositions de suite ? **La Paumée, **qui est rentrée de vacances (lol! Ça me va bien !)... **Fée Fléau**, qui trouve que les Aurors font comme si de rien ( je suis d'accord mais on y revient dans le 32)... **Lunenoire** qui veut baillonner Rita... **Sven** qui découvre l'attente... Merci à tous !

**Rappel : French Robin Universe **est une communauté que nous avons créée, **Alana **et moi, regroupant toutes les fics de Robin – les originales et les traductions... Y'a de quoi occuper vos insomnies les plus solides ! Et on vient de vous poster_ Unbroken Eve_ - un one shot tranquille, comment s'est passé l'Halloween de 1981 dans cet UA...

Le lien pour la Communauté est sur nos profils !

Bon, ça suffit le bavardage...

* * *

**Chapitre trente et un : Le Sixième Cercle**

Remus regarda les yeux brillants de son compagnon par-dessus son épaule. "Il est temps," lui dit-il.

Lentement, le Phénix hocha la tête.

--------------

Les mêmes lettres arrivèrent chez sept personnes cet après-midi-là, délivrées avec la rapidité et la discrétion que seul un Phénix pouvait avoir. Des cinq, seule Lily Potter vit Fumseck, plus par chance qu'autre chose. Un Phénix qui ne voulait pas être remarqué y arrivait toujours, quelque soient les circonstances... même pour les amis. En le voyant, Lily ne sourit pas, elle savait que l'heure était venue.

Les lettres arrivèrent non scellées, simplement roulées et nouées avec un ruban bleu. Mais si on y regardait de plus près, on distinguait la silhouette pâle d'un Phénix à l'endroit où le sceau aurait dû être, ses ailes étaient écartées. Il volait. En totale liberté.

Chacun des sept destinataires toucha légèrement le Phénix avant de dérouler la lettre. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils avaient tous déjà compris.

--------------

_**Votre présence est requise à la Maison de Campagne. **_

_**Minuit sera le bon moment. **_

_**Le Sixième Cercle sera formé.**_

--------------

Certains choisissaient des moyens plus faciles que d'autres pour se rendre à la Maison de Campagne, bien que tous soient censés arriver de la même manière. Lily se leva et se rendit dans la pièce voisine, elle vit le rouleau de parchemin dans la main de son mari alors qu'il lui faisait un signe de la tête. Elle avait prévu de passer l'après-midi à travailler avec le groupe Licorne sur le projet Air propre, et James avait prévu de voir Arthur. Tenir leurs précédents engagements, cependant, était maintenant hors de question.

"Je vais appeler le Terrier," dit-elle avec un demi sourire. "Si nous les invitons à dîner, Molly pourra me tenir au courant de ce qui s'est passé et tu verras Arthur."

"Ca me semble un bon plan," répondit James, et le sourire en coin qu'il lui fit élargit son propre sourire. Depuis des mois, les derniers membres du premier cercle avaient craint que le cercle ne soit jamais reformé, et qu'ils soient forcés de continuer comme ça. Le premier cercle était assez petit, même lorsqu'il était complet, et les événements récents avaient encore rendu les choses plus difficiles pour tous. Maintenant, cependant, leurs craintes semblaient injustifiées, et cette sombre prévision ne se réaliserait pas.

_Merci Merlin_, pensa Lily pour elle-même, puis elle se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt Fumseck qu'il fallait remercier. Quand elle avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, Lily avait cru que le nom n'était rien de plus qu'un symbole, peut-être inspiré par Fumseck, mais pas que c'était le Phénix qui avait donné son nom à l'Ordre. Elle s'était dit, très justement, qu'utiliser une créature qui renaissait de ses cendres était un symbole efficace pour une organisation qui combattait le mal. Lily avait pensé à l'espoir et à la logique, pas du tout au mysticisme et aux puissances qui dépassaient la compréhension humaine.

A cette époque, elle ne pouvait pas avoir su que le premier cercle originel avait été formé par les premiers membres de l'Ordre, que Fumseck jouait un rôle majeur en les choisissant... eux et tous leurs successeurs. Elle n'avait pas compris que l'Ordre du Phénix, par beaucoup d'aspects, a appartenait à un Phénix. À Fumseck.

Il avait fallu la mort de Dumbledore et le refus de Fumseck d'autoriser la formation du sixième cercle pour le lui faire comprendre. Malgré toutes les introduction de nouveaux membres auxquelles elle avait assisté, aucune d'elles n'avait montré ça à Lily - elle avait toujours su qu'il existait un lien spécial entre Dumbledore et son Phoenix, et avait supposé que Fumseck agissait simplement au nom de Dumbledore. Ca avait été la conclusion logique, après tout.

Maintenant Dumbledore était mort, et Fumseck continuait. Et le cercle reformait, avec un peu de chance pour la dernière fois.

--------------

Il se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage principale non pas avec une mais deux lettres à la main. Là première était identique à celle que ses six compagnons avaient reçu, mais la seconde était une lettre personnelle de Remus, livré par un hibou normal (quoi qu'un peu vexé) de Poudlard. Celui-là, au moins, l'avait préparé à ce qui allait suivre.

"Sirius ?" dit une voix venant de sa droite, des quartiers des instructeurs. Sa prévisible présence fit tourner la tête au chef des Aurors, il sourit légèrement - s'il devait casser son voeu de rester sur Avalon, il pouvait difficilement penser à une meilleure compagnie pour le faire.

"Bonjour, Bill," répondit-il en se tournant pour faire face au jeune homme. Sirius se sentait toujours courbaturé et différent, mais il était plus près de sa personnalité à présent, et cela lui permit de sourire - et de le penser, pour une fois.

Il avait rarement vu Bill Weasley mal à l'aise, mais l'autre Auror se balançait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. "J'ai reçu une lettre," dit Bill d'un ton incertain. "Elle me demandait de te retrouver, et de te suivre à... 'La Maison de Campagne'?"

"C'est ce que je pensais." Sirius désigna sa propre lettre pour expliquer sa remarque. "Tu sais ?"

Bill secoua la tête. "Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée."

"Alors viens marcher avec moi," répondit-il, et Bill lui emboîta le pas. Ils flânèrent un moment en silence, chacun écoutant les bruits tranquilles de la nuit d'Avalon, et faisant leurs propres contrôles mentaux pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre sur l'île. Alors qu'ils passaient devant les quartiers des étudiant, Sirius continua : "que dit ta lettre?"

"Quelque chose à propos de mon introduction dans le Cercle." Bill haussa les épaules. "Mais quel cercle ? Et de qui vient-elle ?"

Sirius étudia son compagnon pendant un moment et vit qu'il réfléchissait. Bill était un homme très malin, même extraordinairement intelligent – il était l'un des meilleurs que Sirius n'ait jamais rencontrés pour résoudre les énigmes. Les cas qui avaient défait beaucoup d'Aurors étaient un jeu d'enfant pour Bill Weasley, parce qu'il était intuitif et qu'il savait considérer tous les angles d'un problème avant de laisser tomber. Si quelqu'un pouvait décrypter une lettre secrète de Remus, c'était lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Il y avait un Phénix sur l'extérieur du rouleau," répondit-il immédiatement, et Sirius vit ses yeux scintiller brièvement. "Très pâle et à peine visible, mais il y en avait un."

"Oui."

Bill fronça les sourcils légèrement. "Je n'avais jamais reçu de lettre de l'Ordre avant."

"Et tu n'en recevras plus jamais à moins que les choses ne tournent terriblement mal," dit tranquillement Sirius en jetant un dernier regard aux alentours. Il était certain qu'ils étaient seuls, mais les Aurors ne survivaient pas avec des présomptions. "Tu sais que nous avons un premier cercle."

"Oui, mais – tu n'es pas sérieux ?" commença Bill.

Sirius hocha la tête. "Je te conduirai à la Maison de Campagne, là où le cercle sera formé. Je ne sais pas quel siège te sera attribué, mais à partir de ce moment, tu seras l'un des nôtres."

"Pourquoi moi ?" demanda finalement Bill après un silence.

"Pourquoi nous tous ?" le contra Sirius. "Quand j'ai rejoint le cercle, j'étais plus jeune que toi aujourd'hui. J'avais peu d'expérience, et j'étais pratiquement inutile à l'Ordre, mais j'ai été choisi quand même. La même chose peut être dite pour bon nombre d'entre nous... au moins au début. Il n'y a pas de raisons, Bill. Le cercle est, simplement."

--------------

Peter regarda ses mains tremblantes. "J'ai refusé ça avant," chuchota-t-il.

"Mais c'était avant," répondit doucement Remus. "Nous savons tous les deux que les choses sont différentes maintenant."

Ils étaient tous les deux debout sous le hêtre qui avait par le passé été l'arbre préféré des Maraudeurs et qui signifiait toujours beaucoup pour eux. Remus avait demandé Peter de le rejoindre là parce que transplaner sur les terres de Poudlard était impossible et que le lac n'était pas loin des limites. Le directeur était heureux d'avoir choisi un endroit si symbolique, bien que ça n'ait pas été intentionnel. Peut-être que les vieux endroits familiers aideraient à calmer les nerfs de Peter.

"Je suis toujours -"

"La même personne," finit Remus pour lui. "Toujours notre ami, et toujours quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance."

Peter frémit. "Confiance," renifla-t-il. "J'ai refusé quand Dumbledore me l'a demandé parce que j'avais peur. Cela n'a pas changé, non plus."

"Peur de quoi ?"

"D'échouer. De ne pas être assez fort." Sa voix devint un murmure rauque. "De vous trahir."

"Et tu ne l'as jamais fait," lui rappela Remus. "Et tu as fait preuve d'un courage remarquable en trahissant Voldemort, et - non, ne discutes pas, Peter. Je parle en tant que chef de l'Ordre, pas simplement en tant qu'ami. Tu mérites ce siège. Plus important, tu peux aider l'Ordre en le prenant."

"Moi ?"

"Oui, toi." Le directeur pouffa doucement en voyant la surprise sur le visage de Peter. "Ce que tu as fait à travers l'Europe, et en France particulièrement, a été très utile à l'ordre. Maintenant je dois te demander de faire plus."

Peter fronça les sourcils sombrement. "Je ne suis pas courageux."

"Si, tu l'es," le contra Remus. "Et tu l'as toujours été, parce que faire ce qu'on redoute le plus demande beaucoup de courage."

"Si la peur est égale le courage, je suis un super héro Moldu," le rire de Peter était nerveux, Remus tendit une main et la posa sur l'épaule de son ami. Les années d'amitié avaient fait de Peter un homme plus fort, mais il avait toujours des moments de faiblesse - même s'il avait agi pour les bonnes raisons. Il avait honte de la période où il avait été mangemort, Remus le savait, et les années à se cacher derrière des mensonges avaient amené le "petit" Peter à se considérer comme un lâche.

Ca n'aidait pas que la majeure partie du monde magique semble d'accord avec lui.

"Tu en es plus proche que tu ne penses, Queudver," dit-il après un moment. "Je sais, ce n'est pas toujours facile pour toi, mais cela rend seulement tes actes plus remarquables. Tu n'es pas un héros dans le même sens que Sirius ou James. Tu n'as jamais voulu être mis en avant. Mais ça ne rend pas ce que tu fais moins nécessaire. Ou moins courageux."

"'Tout le monde peut être un héros ?" cita Peter en levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu commences à parler comme James, mon ami." La réponse était désinvolte et même amère, mais Remus vit l'émotion dans les yeux de Peter et n'insista pas. Même après si longtemps, il y avait des sentiments que les meilleurs amis avaient du mal à exprimer.

"Peut-être," convint-il lentement. "Et peut-être que je suis fou, aussi. Mais veux-tu l'être avec nous ?" Remus lui tendit sa main droite, lui offrant pouvoir, difficultés, risques... et peut-être, finalement un moyen de trouver la paix et de se réparer ses erreurs.

"Oh, malheur !" le maudit Peter. "Tu me veux vraiment, hein ?"

"Oui. Nous te voulons."

Son ami se renfrogna en entendant sa réponse. "Ca pourrait bien être la plus stupide décision que tu n'aies jamais prise."

"Je prends le risque," dit platement Remus.

"Tu es sûr ?" Soudainement, l'amertume avait disparu, et, pour la première fois depuis deux décennies, Remus regardait le petit garçon seul et effrayé qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois dans le Poudlard express. La même solitude et la même incertitude habitaient les yeux verts de Peter, c'était quelque chose que Remus, James, et Sirius avaient pensés avoir éliminé il y avait des années. Ils avaient essayé de le guérir et avaient même pensé avoir réussi.

Voyant cela, Remus voulut désespérément le prendre dans ses bras... mais il n'en fit rien. L'ami aurait dû le faire. Mais le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix ne pouvait pas. Peter devait faire face avant que ça ne le tue, et il devait prendre cette décision seul.

Sa main était toujours tendue entre eux.

"Je -" Peter prit une profonde inspiration tremblante. Remus sourit.

"Je sais."

Peter prit sa main.

--------------

"Pouvons-nous, Severus ?"

Le maître des potions leva la tête de la pile de papiers qui ornait son bureau et jeta un regard assassin vers la porte. Cependant, son visiteur pouffa, pas le moins du monde intimidé par ce regard. Seul Severus Rogue pouvait donner un devoir si important douze jours seulement après la reprise des cours.

"Partir, naturellement," Fletcher rit.

"Quoi - Oh." L'air menaçant de Rogue s'accentua, ce qui, Dung l'avait appris il y avait bien longtemps, était sa façon de rougir. Rogue ne rougissait jamais, mais il se renfrognait souvent. Maintenant, il s'était levé d'un mouvement brusque, l'air contrarié. "Oui."

"Tu vas bien ?" s'inquiéta Dung, observant son ami. Il était 11:45, et Rogue ne semblait pas avoir été sur le point de quitter Poudlard, bien qu'il leur faille quinze bonnes minutes pour sortir du parc et transplaner à leur destination.

"Ca va," répondit rapidement l'autre. "J'ai simplement perdu la notion du temps."

"Ah." Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Dung ne savait pas quoi exactement mais il y avait quelque chose.

Rogue lui jeta un regard en coin et désigna la porte. "Après toi."

"Bien." Dung était parvenu à oublier qu'il s'appuyait sur le cadre de la porte, bloquant la seule sortie du bureau de Rogue. Il s'écarta en souhaitant que le nœud dans son estomac disparaisse. "Partons."

Ils traversèrent le château sombre en silence, évitant fort heureusement les étudiants errants, fouineurs Serpentards ou impétueux Gryffondors. Maintenant c'était au tour du directeur de Gryffondor de se renfrogner. Fletcher avait souvent envié les directeurs de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Curieusement, leurs étudiants semblaient moins enclins à vadrouiller dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Dung renifla. D'un autre côté, il enviait même à Severus ses Serpentards – aussi fouineurs qu'ils puissent être. Au moins Severus n'avait pas _toute_ la bien nommée Magique et Invisible Société des Fauteurs Impénitents de Troubles dans sa maison ! Les Misfits se corrigea sinistrement Dung, plus leur dernière recrue. Il avait durement appris deux jours avant que la petite Ginny Weasley était loin d'être aussi innocente qu'elle semblait.

"Quoi ?" demanda abruptement Rogue, faisant sursauter Fletcher.

"Hein ?"

"Tu as reniflé."

"Oh. Je pensais juste à mes Gryffondors... _respectueux des règles_" répondit Dung avec un demi sourire. Il savait que Severus, l'éternel Serpentard, aurait quelque chose dire à ce sujet.

Étonnamment, il ne dit rien. A la place, le directeur adjoint demanda, "Alors, comment se sont passés tes cours de défense contre les forces du mal jusqu'à présent ?"

"Pas mal." Dung haussa les épaules. "J'aurais préféré que tu le fasses, mais... pas mal."

"Franchement, je suis heureux de te voir à ce poste," répondit Rogue, surprenant l'ex-Auror.

"Quoi ?"

"Je comprends pourquoi Remus veut me garder loin de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal," dit calmement le mangemort. "Toutes ses raisons, y compris celle qu'il n'admettra jamais. Mais ce qu'il ne comprends pas – ou, du moins, ce que je pense qu'il ne comprend pas –c'est pourquoi je voulais ce poste avant tout."

Il marqua une pause, semblant attendre une réponse. Après un long moment, Dung osa : "je sais que tu as beaucoup d'expérience..."

"L'expérience." Renifla Rogue. "C'est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de partager avec ces enfants." Sa voix devint plus basse et Fletcher vit une partie de son amertume quitter son visage. "Ce que je veux... _voulais_, c'était leur apprendre à ne pas choisir le même chemin que moi. Leur prouver que les ténèbres doivent être combattues."

Dung déglutit dans le silence qui suivit. Rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, il avait entendu Rogue parler si ouvertement, si honnêtement. Et il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça. C'était étrange, même s'il pouvait aisément appeler Severus Rogue un ami, même un bon ami, il ne s'était pas douté qu'il partageait son point de vue sur les ténèbres. Sur la guerre. Sur l'enseignement.

"C'est pourquoi je suis heureux de te voir à ce poste," continua Severus après un moment. "Parce que je sais que quel que soit ce qu'il y a dans ton passé, tu leur montreras le bon chemin... même si ce n'est pas toujours la voie de la facilité."

"Merci." Il déglutit.

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour me croire capable de faire ça," répondit Dung avec une telle honnêteté qu'il s'en étonna lui-même. "Je me pose la même question parfois."

Rogue lui jeta un autre regard oblique. "A quel propos ?"

"Parce que je pense que je vais devoir retourner chez les Aurors, à moins que je ne veuille me transformer en hypocrite et ignorer mes propres leçons." Là. Il l'avait dit. Dung avait finalement exprimé la décision qu'il avait prise depuis le jour où Bella Figg était morte. _"J'ai besoin de toi, Mondingus. Tu savais que ce jour viendrait,_" lui avait-elle dit par le passé. Presque quatre mois plus tard, il admettait enfin qu'elle avait raison.

"Quand ?" Severus ne parut pas surpris, il ne posait jamais de questions inutiles, juste _quand _? Rien d'autre ne comptait.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr," admit Fletcher. "Après l'année scolaire, si la guerre n'est pas terminée. Peut-être plus tôt, si je suis indispensable." Les mots suivants lui échappèrent avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. "Mais je n'en ai vraiment pas envie."

"Je sais." Severus lui fit un sourire sinistre et marqua une courte pause. "Je comprends."

--------------

L'impression l'envahit au moment même où il leva sa baguette : une impression d'accablante noirceur, de destruction, et de victoire. Mais il ne reconnu le rire distant que trop tard pour réagir, il était dans la zone de transplanage et Avalon se fanait déjà autour de lui.

Le vertige arriva quand ses pieds touchèrent la terre d'un champ balayé par le vent, et Sirius trébucha, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais après avoir transplané. Pour un Auror, tout mouvement incontrôlé pouvait signifier la mort, et il n'avait jamais été de ceux qui trébuchent sur leurs propres pieds. Sirius parvint de justesse à ne pas tomber et la tête lui tourna encore plus après ça. Sirius sentit une nausée familière monter en lui et il la ravala, secouant la tête pour essayer de l'éclaircir. Regardant fixement l'herbe brûlée – _brûlée_ ? - il essaya de retrouver son équilibre, et trébucha encore. Tout était si froid. Si _noir_.

"Par Merlin," chuchota Bill à côté de lui, il leva vivement la tête.

Remus était là. Ainsi que James et Lily, avec Rogue et Dung. Et Peter, qu'il avait attendu, mais était quand même heureux de le voir. Mais la vieille maison délabrée qu'il avait également compté voir... n'était pas là.

La Maison de Campagne n'était plus.

Il n'en restait presque aucune trace, que quelques gros morceaux de bois carbonisés éparpillés dans le champ. La maison était jaune, Sirius s'en souvenait, mais aucune trace de cette couleur ne subsistait - tout était noir. Noir et amassé au fond d'un cratère rempli de fumée dans la terre, certains débris brûlaient encore.

"Elle a été détruite." La voix enrouée appartenait à Fletcher, il semblait perdu. A sa droite, cependant, Rogue semblait furieux.

"_Comment _?" chuchota Lily, brisée.

"Il était ici," dit abruptement Sirius avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. "Il n'y a pas très longtemps." Il frissonna mais la nausée disparaissait. "Il était ici."

Alors même qu'il achevait sa phrase, la marque des ténèbres s'alluma dans le ciel et tous devinrent silencieux. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire - et Fumseck formait maintenant une tâche colorée dans le cratère, pleurant doucement parmi les ruines.

Huit visages pâles observaient - six qui avait été en cercle depuis des années, et deux qui en avaient déjà compris assez pour être navrés. Fumseck se tut finalement, mais même les larmes de Phénix ne pourraient pas réparer les dommages causés. Sirius était fixé sur place avec les autres, sentant la lourde obscurité se dissiper... mais voir la marque dans le ciel et sentir sa sœur sur son avant-bras l'énervaient. Il pouvait encore sentir le mal que Voldemort avait laissé derrière lui.

"Comment a-t-il su ?" demanda James d'une voix brisée.

"Je ne sais pas," admit Remus. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de douleur, et on aurait dit qu'il avait été vidé de son sang. Si Sirius ne l'avait pas si bien connu, il aurait pensé que la destruction de la Maison de Campagne avait blessé Remus physiquement.

Un autre long moment de silence suivit avant que Dung ne chuchote, "Et maintenant ?"

Remus déglutit en voyant Fumseck relever la tête, et Sirius vit leurs regards se croiser. Le Phénix avait l'air hagard et défait devant les ruines, et ses yeux aussi étaient obscurcis par la douleur. En fait, Fumseck et Remus avaient une ressemblance surnaturelle à cet instant, plus dans leurs esprits que dans leurs physiques, mais elle apparaissait assez nettement à Sirius. _L'obscurité les lie_, réalisa-t-il. _L'obscurité et quelque chose de plus_.

Lentement, Remus se tourna pour leur faire face. "Nous ne pouvons pas reformer le Cercle," annonça-t-il tristement. "Pas aujourd'hui."

Une vague submergea le petit groupe, une vague de tristesse et... d'autre chose. De la colère. Voldemort avait voulu se faire valoir, mais Sirius se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une erreur. La marque des ténèbres brûlait dans le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais quelque chose de plus noir brûlait dans leurs âmes. Oui, le Seigneur des ténèbres avait envoyé un message. Cependant, Sirius se demandait quel genre de réponse pouvait exactement attendre Voldemort.

Il se demanda si quelqu'un le savait.

"Nous reformerons le Cercle," continua Remus. "Quand, je ne peux pas le dire, mais... ce n'est pas terminé."

"En attendant, souvenons-nous de ce jour. Rappelez-vous que le mal peut frapper même ce qui nous est le plus cher. Si nous ne le combattons pas, nous finirons tous comme la Maison de Campagne, brûlés et avec des amis pleurant sur nos cendres." Un mouvement attira le regard de Sirius, et tous observèrent silencieusement Fumseck s'envoler et venir se poser maladroitement sur l'épaule droite de Remus. Des larmes d'argent brillaient toujours dans ses yeux, et Remus sembla le sentir. Il ne leva pas les yeux, mais leva la main et caressa la tête de Fumseck, le Phénix chanta un triste remerciement. Tandis que tous deux restaient silencieux, ils regardaient leurs silhouettes se confondre comme une statue dans l'ombre.

"Nous devons rester solidaire," dit doucement Remus. "Dans la chute comme dans le combat, le cercle intérieur ne doit pas se briser."

* * *

Dans la suite, titrée joyeusement _L'arrivée des ténèbres_, des Aurors cherchent, d'autres trouvent des choses inattendues... Poudlard est assiégé... Remus et Severus sont au premier rang... et on voit même Tonks...  
Enfin de l'action nous dirait Ryan ! 


	32. L’arrivée des ténèbres

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice **qui essaie de pas vous faire trop attendre !

**Sponsors officiels : Lunenoire **qui voudrait consoler Fumseck... **Fée fléau** qui attend des explications... **Boo Sullivan,** qui a tout découvert... **Chinader,** qui veut toujours la suite... **Sven**, qui découvre que Robin aime bien les chemins de traverse... **Touffue**, qui se refuse à imaginer le pire **Kiri **qui fait les questions et les réponses... Merci à tous

**Rappel : French Robin Universe **est une communauté que nous avons créée, **Alana **et moi, regroupant toutes les fics de Robin – les originales et les traductions... On trouve tout ça sur ça suffit le bavardage...

* * *

**Chapitre trente-deux : L'arrivée des ténèbres**

"Bien, arrêtons là alors", soupira Alice. "Merci d'avoir essayé."

Bill acquiesça pour eux deux. "Nous ne nous sommes pas donné assez de mal."

"Vous avez fait tout votre possible," intervint Adam MacMillan dans un souffle. Son visage habituellement jovial était pâle et tendu par le manque de sommeil, et ses yeux bruns étaient assombris par la douleur d'avoir échoué. "Je pense que je le savais... Depuis que Mulciber et Flint sont sortis de l'ombre pour venir vers nous, je savais que ça arriverait."

"Ce n'est quand même pas ta faute, Adam," dit gentiment Alice.

"Ouais." L'Auror renifla. "Dis ça à la famille de Pritchard."

La tête de Hestia se dressa, elle étudiait une carte touristique du Londres moldu, qu'elle avait soutirée quelque heures auparavant à un passant Moldu, mais le découragement dans la voix d'Adam durcit ses traits. "Ils t'ont contacté?"

"Juste son épouse," l'autre haussa les épaules. "Elle était... perturbée. Je la comprends."

"Toujours est-il qu'elle n'a pas le droit de te blâmer," répondit Bill. "Tu as fait ton possible."

Adam roula ses yeux injectés de sang. "Parfois, même tout ce qui est possible n'est pas assez, Weasley," dit-il tranquillement. "Parfois..." il inspira profondément et se tut en secouant la tête.

"On sait." Curieusement, c'était Hestia qui avait répondu, et sa voix était bien plus calme qu'habituellement. "Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire."

"Merci," chuchota Adam et le silence s'installa. Finalement, une autre voix tranquille le brisa.

"Maudite soit cette fichue guerre," soupira Alice. "Avant... avant l'attaque du ministère, j'ai appelé la Division du personnel, et ils ont envoyé quelqu'un parler à Mme Pritchard. Maintenant, pourtant... " Elle haussa les épaules, impuissante. "Je suis désolée, Adam. Je parlerai aux Langues de Plomb, mais je ne peux pas faire beaucoup plus."

"Ne t'inquiète pas," répondit l'Auror. "Je comprends." Adam parvint à sourire légèrement, une expression triste mais sincère que les autres lui retournèrent. Bill aussi lui rendit son sourire tout en se demandant ce qu'il aurait fait à la place de MacMillan, aurait-il pu être si charitable ? Il essaya de ne pas froncer les sourcils. _Non_, Bill le savait. _J'aurais eu envie de crier à Mme Pritchard que j'ai fait de mon mieux, bordel. Même les Aurors sont humains comme les autres. Parfois nous échouons._ Il frémit

_Et parfois nous mourons_.

"Sujet suivant," dit fermement Alice, se tournant vers un autre Auror. "Le manoir Jedusor."

Bill retint une grimace. En recherchant Lachlan Pritchard, maintenant décédé, lui et Hestia avaient découvert une activité inhabituelle au manoir habituellement tranquille et vide. Des années avant, il avait été l'un des repaires principaux de Voldemort, mais le vieux manoir avait été abandonné après la prise d'Azkaban. _Ou c'est du moins ce que nous avons cru_, se dit Bill. Quelque chose se passait là-bas. Quelque chose de noir.

Mais rien ne concernant Pritchard. Alice avait apporté _cette _nouvelle avec elle à Avalon, ce que Bill et Hestia suspectaient avait été confirmé par un des espions de l'Ordre, tout comme la mort de Pritchard. Cependant, même la tragédie de sa mort n'était pas assez pour faire venir Alice Londubat à Avalon. Elle venait rarement sur l'île des Aurors ces temps-ci, même si de plus en plus d'Aurors restaient là depuis l'attaque du chemin de Traverse. Avalon avait été rouverte pour former de nouveaux Aurors, mais la période de calme était passée. A nouveau, l'île devenait un véritable siège social. Quelque Aurors avait même commencé à vivre sur l'île, comme Derek Dawlish, qui avait transplané chez lui et s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec des Mangemorts. Il était promptement revenu.

Alice, cependant, était différente. Bien que son mari vive à Avalon et que son fils soit à Poudlard, elle était trop occupée à agir comme les yeux et les oreilles de Sirius Black au sein du ministère. Après son rétablissement, Sirius avait repris la tête de la Division mais ne quittait que rarement l'île - en fait, Bill suspectait fortement d'être le seul à savoir qu'il avait quitté Avalon trois jours avant. Frank l'avait peut-être appris... mais Bill n'en était pas sûr. Sirius avait pris l'étrange habitude de disparaître pendant quelques heures, et souvent, même les instructeurs ne savaient pas où le trouver. Pourquoi il agissait ainsi, Bill l'ignorait mais il pensait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec Voldemort.

Dawlish, cependant, parlait. "Mon équipe est prête à agir," dit-il à Alice. "Nous n'avons pas assez de monde pour surveiller le manoir Jedusor vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais j'ai mis en place une surveillance alternée, et nous ne surveillons que pendant les heures auxquelles les Mangemorts sont le plus susceptibles d'être là."

"Magique ou physique?" interrogea Alice.

"Physique," répondit Dawlish. "Il y a des barrières et des sorts qui empêchent toute surveillance magique, on a des espions là-bas chaque nuit."

"Dis-leur d'être prudents," prévint-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais elle ne discuta pas. Dawlish était le chef d'équipe, et c'était sa mission – la politique des Aurors laissait les responsables élaborer leurs propres plans parce qu'ils seraient ceux qui prendraient les risques, pas simplement les décisions. Naturellement, la politique des Auror interdisait aussi de changer d'équipe au beau milieu d'une mission, mais Bill et Hestia étaient des instructeurs, ça comptait plus que le reste.

"Pas de problèmes, Madame," répondit Oscar Whitenack, le bras droit de Dawlish. "D'après ce que nous avons entendu, ce n'est pas le type d'endroit où je voudrais passer l'hiver."

"Pas du tout," renchérit Taylor Hall. A sa droite, le quatrième et dernier membre de leur équipe, Missy Erickson, acquiesça avec empathie. En dépit des expressions de leurs visages, tous les quatre étaient prêts. Là encore, Bill et Hestia avaient déjà dit tout ce qu'ils savaient, ce qui était bien peu et pourrait faire réussir ou échouer la mission. Les petites choses le faisaient souvent.

"Bon." Alice se leva de sa chaise, et les autres suivirent le mouvement. "Finissons-en avec cette affaire."

--------------

"Remus !" Rogue surgit dans le bureau du directeur, réveillant en sursaut Remus de sa confortable sieste. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'endormir à son bureau, mais la fontaine lui avait provoqué de nombreuses et fréquentes vision récemment, et ça l'avait épuisé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, au moment où ses yeux s'ouvrirent, Remus fut parfaitement réveillé. Il n'y avait pas tous les jours une telle douleur dans la voix de Severus.

Il fut sur ses pieds avant même d'y avoir pensé. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Le Seigneur des ténèbres." Le professeur de potions habituellement tiré à quatre épingles était ébouriffé et hors d'haleine. "Il arrive à Poudlard. Maintenant."

"Maintenant ?"

Grâce à l'espionnage de Severus, Remus savait que Voldemort projetait d'attaquer l'école vers la mi-Septembre, mais il s'était attendu à plus d'avertissement que ça. Même la fontaine n'avait... Si. Elle l'avait averti. D'une certaine manière, elle l'avait su.

"Nous avons une heure," haleta Rogue. "Peut-être moins."

--------------

Les deux Aurors étaient tapis dans l'ombre, le plus jeune mordait pensivement sa lèvre.

"Désolé de t'avoir amené ici, Derek," s'excusa tranquillement Oscar Whitenack. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne détourna le regard du manoir Jedusor. "Mais il y a quelque chose... d'étrange ici."

"Etrange ?" répéta le chef d'équipe.

"Ouais. Je ne vois pas d'autre mot à employer," répondit le jeune Auror. "D'abord ces hurlements, puis le rire... ils étaient différents en quelque sorte. Mais maintenant, on dirait que tous les Mangemorts sont partis."

"Tous ?" demanda Dawlish.

Oscar acquiesça. Normalement, le manoir Jedusor n'était pas abandonné comme ça, sans surveillance. Depuis que les Mangemorts étaient soudainement réapparus dans le petit manoir de Hangleton, il y avait eu un tourbillon d'activité presque chaque jour - et encore plus chaque nuit. Les hurlements étaient particulièrement inquiétants, même pour des Aurors qui auraient dû y être habitués – sauf qu'on ne s'habituait jamais. Cependant, le manoir Jedusor était maintenant incroyablement silencieux, et ça inquiétait Oscars.

"Même les Lestrange sont partis. Enfin, Rodolphus, en tous cas. Bellatrix est partie la nuit dernière d'après Missy," répondit Oscar. "Mais Rodolphus est parti il y a environ trois heures, avec Mulciber et Flint."

"Tous les trois ?"

"Oui. Et ils portaient un paquet avec eux," répondit Oscar, mal à l'aise.

"Un paquet avec un objet ou un corps ?"

Le jeune Auror haussa les épaules, scrutant la maison. Bien qu'il ait _détesté_ les missions de reconnaissance plus que toute autre chose, il avait le sentiment que celle-ci était sur le point de donner un résultat. "Je ne suis pas sûr. Si c'était un corps, il était terriblement mou, mais si ce n'en était pas un, c'était vraiment un objet incroyablement grand."

"On est vachement avancés," murmura Dawlish.

"Désolé."

"Aucune raison de l'être", soupira l'aîné en jouant avec sa baguette. "Je me demande s'ils sont _tous_ partis."

"Alice va nous tuer si on se fait prendre", précisa Oscar. Dawlish comprit ses implications immédiatement et lui sourit.

"Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir."

"C'est vrai," reconnu Oscar, il lui rendit son sourire. "D'un autre côté, j'ai diablement envie de savoir de quoi il retourne..."

"Alors allons-y. Plus vite on entre, plus vite on sort. Les Mangemorts ne le sauront pas jamais et, si tout va bien, nous pourrons présenter à Alice une mission achevée et _réussie_."

"Ou deux Aurors de plus pour décorer Azkaban."

"Ouais, parfois ça arrive," répondit légèrement Derek. "Prêt ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?" Oscar sourit, il connaissait les risques, mais il était grand temps pour eux d'aller fouiner chez leurs vilains voisins comme le lui aurait conseillé son mentor. "En plus, si nous avons de la chance, nous pourrons expliquer ça à Frank plutôt qu'à Alice. Il est plus gentil."

"Seulement si nous avons de la chance, Oscar. Et nous n'en avons jamais."

"C'est vrai. En route."

Ensemble, ils rampèrent vers le sommet de la colline et entrèrent miraculeusement dans le manoir Jedusor sans être vus, pris pour cibles ou arrêtés. Ce qu'ils trouvèrent dans le manoir vide, cependant, n'était pas exactement ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

--------------

"Professeur Fletcher, que se passe-t-il ?" haleta Hermione.

"Ne discute pas, stupide gamine. Contente toi d'aller dans la grande salle !" aboya le professeur Rogue avant que son collègue ne puisse répondre, et pour une fois, le professeur Fletcher ne releva pas. Habituellement, il répondait à la haine du directeur adjoint pour tous les Gryffondors, mais pas aujourd'hui. Les rides sur son visage indiquaient une profonde inquiétude et des dangers bien pires.

Sous la direction des professeurs, les élèves se rendirent dans la grande salle à une vitesse étonnante et sans aucune explication. Le premier cours de la matinée avait été interrompu par une annonce stridente du professeur Rogue ordonnant à tous les élèves de se rendre dans la grande salle _sur le champ_. La plupart des professeurs ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ils conduisaient leurs élèves dans la grande salle, mais tous avaient obéit. Et personne n'avait répondu à aucune question, peu importait qui la posait.

La seule note réjouissante était l'air pincé de Percy derrière le professeur Tonks ; on lui avait dit que ce n'était pas ses affaires et d'aller dans la grande salle comme _un bon petit préfet_. Harry avait eu du mal à se retenir de rire, en dépit du sérieux de la situation. Il avait entendu ces mots sortir de la bouche du professeur Tonks.

Hermione, cependant, ne renonça pas. Le visage rouge, elle se planta fermement à l'entrée de la salle et commença à discuter. "Mais -"

"Ne fais pas l'idiote, Hermione !" siffla Ron en saisissant son bras. "Nous devons -"

"Nous devons quoi?" demanda-t-elle. "Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est si terrible que nous n'avons pas le droit de savoir ?"

"Mlle Granger, ce n'est pas le moment de discuter !" aboya soudain Fletcher. "Allez dans la Grande Salle !"

"Mais nous -"

"Viens, Hermione !" Sans prévenir, Fred et George la saisirent par les bras et la tirèrent à l'intérieur, le reste des Misfits sur leurs talons. Harry, cependant, était gelé sur place.

Le professeur Lupin passa devant eux, sortant à grands pas de la grande salle. Mais ce n'était pas le fait qu'il parte qui attira l'attention de Harry, c'était l'expression du visage du directeur qui l'interpella. Le visage de Remus était serré, tendu et plus pâle que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Ses yeux bleus, pourtant, brûlaient.

Alors qu'il passait, Rogue lui emboîta le pas sans un mot, mais Remus lui fit un signe de la main. "Reste avec les élèves," dit tranquillement le directeur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry vit le professeur graisseux semblé comme pris de court. Ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent et, pendant un moment, Harry crut y lire de la peur.

"Mais je -"

"Non, Severus. C'est mon affaire."

Et Remus s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, laissant Harry et Rogue bouche bée derrière lui.

--------------

Deux heures plus tard, Bill se tenait à la sortie du labyrinthe, attendant qu'un candidat émerge finalement. C'était la première fois que la classe 4904 essayait le labyrinthe du changement perpétuel individuellement, et aucun des sept premiers à entrer n'était encore parvenu à sortir, tous étaient coincés dans ce que les instructeurs appelaient tendrement le sous-sol. Aucun des candidats n'avait connu l'existence même de ce trou, quand ils étaient entrés dans le labyrinthe en équipes, personne n'était tombé dedans. Maintenant, pourtant, ils resteraient dans le sous-sol jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un parvienne à en sortir, ou jusqu'à ce que tous les candidats échouent.

Phase de test ou pas, ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre. Il leur restait moins de dix jours avant d'être diplômés et placés sous la garde d'un Mentor, et les instructeurs les pousseraient autant que possible pendant ce laps de temps. Bill retint un sourire. Son attente risquait d'être longue.

"Tu as un moment, Bill ?" la question de Frank Londubat le fit sursauter, et instinctivement il fit un mouvement pour prendre sa baguette, il sourit timidement en se retournant. Embarrassé, Bill sortit sa main de sa poche, pensant qu'il n'attendrait peut-être pas si seul finalement.

"Un long moment je pense," répondit-il sèchement, faisant sourire Frank.

"Ils s'en sortent _incroyablement_ mal, non ?" demandé son aîné.

"Je crois qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'on leur ferait un coup si bas."

"Les imbéciles," répondit Frank. "Les Aurors jouent _toujours _bas."

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un sourire à cette remarque, c'était l'une des devises les plus officieuses des Aurors. _Les Mangemorts jouent bas, les Aurors rampent dans la boue_. Mais ils ne parlaient jamais de cette devise en public – le mépris des Aurors pour les politiques officielles aurait causé des attaques cardiaques à certains employés du Ministère. Particulièrement en temps de guerre, bien que ça soit une bonne chose que l'actuel ministre soit l'un des leurs et ait la _légère _réputation... de contourner les règles.

"Ouais, mais certains des candidats s'embarrassent encore de l'image qu'ils doivent être de 'vigoureux et droits défenseurs de la lumière'," grogna Bill.

Frank renifla. "Vigoureux ? Parfois. Défenseur ? Ça marche. Mais droit... "

"Pas souvent !" achevèrent-ils en cœur, riant. L'humour, même noir, était une soupape plutôt nécessaire dans leur métier.

Après quelques instants, pourtant, l'amusement disparut sur le visage de Frank, remplacé par quelque chose de plus calme et de plus sérieux. Lentement, il désigna de la tête trois chênes voisins, et Bill suivit son aîné dans leur ombre. En un jour si noir, ils n'avaient pas particulièrement besoin de cette ombre, mais il était agréable de se tenir sous les arbres, et Bill pourrait toujours voir la sortie du labyrinthe de là. Frank s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Nous avons un problème, Bill," dit-il tranquillement en s'appuyant contre le plus gros chêne.

"Un problème ?" Quelque chose dans sa voix lui fit peur.

Frank acquiesça. "Il y a deux semaines, les candidats Tonks et Smeltings exploraient l'île. Ils le font souvent apparemment et, même s'ils violent les règles imposées aux candidats, je suppose que j'ai une raison pour leur en être reconnaissant."

"Oh ?"

"Melle Tonks est venue me voir hier. Je pense qu'elle aurait préféré te parler, mais toi et Hestia étiez toujours en mission," il continua brusquement. "Elle m'a parlé de ses explorations avec M. Smeltings, et m'a dit qu'il y a treize nuits, ils ont vu une silhouette travailler sur les barrières."

"Les barrières ?" Bill fronça les sourcils. "Comment peuvent-ils en être sûrs ?"

"Smeltings a jeté un sort de diagnostique, et Tonks a fait fuir l'individu avec quelques feux d'artifice," répondit Frank. "C'est une jeune fille intelligente."

"Regarde son cousin," lui rappela Bill.

"Ouais. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet homme mystérieux – ils sont sûrs tous les deux qu'il s'agissait d'un homme – s'est enfui dans PriApp avant qu'ils ne puissent agir. Les portes l'ont laissé passé et ils pensent qu'il est parti."

"Y avait-il des travaux sur les sorts programmés ?" demanda-t-il. "Ca pourrait expliquer que quelqu'un travaille si tard."

"Non," dit Frank avec certitude. "À la différence des vieux sièges sociaux au Ministère, ces sorts ne peuvent être manipulés que par deux personnes: moi-même, en tant qu'instructeur en chef, et Sirius, en tant que chef des Aurors. Je sais que ce n'était pas moi, et Melle Tonks aurait reconnu son cousin."

Bill siffla. "Alors on aurait un traître parmi nous ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Frank haussa les épaules. "Il se peut que ça soit innocent, quelqu'un de paranoïaque qui a décidé d'examiner simplement les défenses avant de partir... mais je ne sais pas. Alors je voudrais que tu t'en occupes."

"Moi ?"

"Tu es le meilleur pour résoudre les énigmes, Bill, et je voudrais que ça reste discret. Je te fais confiance, mais s'il y a quelqu'un là dehors..." Frank n'eut pas besoin de finir. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'un traître sur Avalon pouvait vouloir dire.

"C'est comme si c'était fait," répondit tranquillement Bill. "Je suppose que tu veux que je m'en occupe seul ?"

"Pour l'instant. Tiens moi au courant de ce que tu découvres."

"Aucun problème."

Frank donna une tape amicale à Bill sur l'épaule et s'éloigna des arbres. "Merci, Bill," dit-il avec un sourire. "Je te laisse à ton attente."

"Oh, c'est gentil de ta part," maugréa Bill. "Nous savons tous les deux que je vais devoir rester là toute la nuit !"

"Non. Kingsley jure qu'ils seront tous dehors pour le dîner."

"Génial ! Quelle clairvoyance." Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire et Frank s'éloigna, laissant Bill seul avec ses pensées. La plaisanterie n'avait pas été plus qu'une distraction, les deux Aurors savaient à quel point c'était important. Avalon était leur dernier sanctuaire. S'il avait été infiltré…

Bill éloigna ses sombres suppositions mais ne put oublier la vérité. Si ces deux candidats n'avaient pas eu ce goût pour l'exploration, les Aurors n'auraient rien su. Pour le moment, ils en savaient très peu, mais c'était un début. Frank avait eu raison de le choisir - Bill aimait les mystères et était bon pour les résoudre. Un jour, il avait même voulu en faire son métier, mais ce rêve s'était brisé quand la guerre avait éclaté. Et Bill avait choisi de _faire une différence_.

Il eut un sourire plein de regrets, il supposait qu'un petit coin de son âme appartiendrait toujours au petit garçon qui avait voulu être briseur de sorts à Gringotts... mais pas plus. Il avait un travail à faire, et il le ferait. Si peu de choses avaient encore une signification dans leur monde, être un Auror en était une, et Bill ne laisserait pas tomber ceux dépendaient de lui.

Ses yeux observèrent la sortie du labyrinthe pendant que les possibilités tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, il se demandait qui pouvait être le sorcier mystère et quelles avaient été ses intentions. Ils avaient de la chance que Tonks et Smeltings l'aient repéré, et d'une certaine manière, Bill ne fut pas étonné du tout de voir que le premier étudiant à émerger du labyrinthe soit Nymphadora Tonks.

--------------

Remus était seul devant les portes géantes du château, sentant la pluie légère tomber autour de lui. Cependant, il était curieusement sec, et il se demanda brièvement si ce n'était pas l'influence de la Fontaine. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il n'apprenne quelque chose de nouveau au sujet de la Fontaine de puissance de Poudlard, et il espérait qu'aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il aurait besoin de la fontaine aujourd'hui.

Huit ans auparavant, Lord Voldemort avait attaqué Poudlard et avait été repoussé par Albus Dumbledore. A cette époque, Remus s'était demandé comment, ne s'expliquant pas la capacité du sorcier à repousser le Seigneur des ténèbres et tous ses Mangemorts. Même Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas toute cette puissance, même à Poudlard... mais avant que Remus ne soit entré dans la fontaine, Dumbledore lui avait expliqué. La fontaine pouvait sauver Poudlard.

Seule la fontaine pouvait sauver Poudlard.

Remus ferma les yeux. Même s'il pouvait voir les minuscules silhouettes des Détraqueurs et des Mangemorts au loin, sa vision ne ferait que le distraire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi instinctivement brillant que James ou Sirius, mais Remus savait qu'il s'agissait d'un autre genre de magie aujourd'hui. Les mots seraient tout aussi inutiles que ses yeux. Tout dépendrait de son lien avec la fontaine, et de combien de temps son corps tiendrait sous l'immense poids de la vieille et profonde magie.

Il écarta sa baguette. Il était temps.

--------------

"Hé, Sirius."

La voix le surprit et il leva vivement la tête, tous les candidats et instructeurs étant occupés dans le labyrinthe, Sirius avait compté avoir le laboratoire six à lui. Cependant, il était parvenu à oublier qu'Avalon n'était plus aussi tranquille qu'avant.

"Adam," le salua-t-il en retenant un froncement de sourcils. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

L'autre Auror haussa les épaules. "Je m'ennuyais. Et toi ?"

"Je travaille."

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il faisait avant qu'Adam MacMillan ne passe la porte, maintenant Sirius ne pouvait plus. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'ait pas fait confiance à Adam – il ne voulait simplement pas que n'importe qui soit témoin de ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, si James Potter était entré dans le laboratoire six, Sirius lui aurait aussi caché ça. Particulièrement à James.

"Dissimulus," murmura-t-il, touchant la table de travail avec sa baguette. Les sorts de désillusion étaient si utiles. Maintenant Adam (et tout autre visiteur inattendu) verrait seulement ce qu'il s'attendait à voir, probablement une maquette d'équipements expérimentaux. Sirius s'empêcha de renifler. _J'aurais dû penser à ça plus tôt._

"Tu deviens un bourreau de travail," dit Adam avec espièglerie, mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

"Si je veux battre Voldemort, je dois l'être," répondit tranquillement Sirius. Il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter de toutes façons.

"Tu crois vraiment que tu peux ?" demanda Adam. "Battre le Seigneur des ténèbres ?"

"Je sais que je dois."

Les mots durs résonnèrent entre eux, même Sirius fut effrayé par cette simplicité. Oui, il savait qu'il devrait arrêter Voldemort depuis un certain temps. Cependant, ce n'était pas pareil de l'admettre, il ne l'avait jamais fait, sauf à de bons amis. C'était différent. Adam était différent. Il pouvait compter sur ses amis pour le comprendre. D'autres...

"Il vaut mieux toi que moi, mon ami," dit finalement Adam avec un haussement d'épaules, brisant le lourd silence. La légèreté forcée de sa voix n'aida pas cependant. "Alors, c'est quoi ça ?"

L'objet qu'il désignait était un petit carnet relié de cuir qui était ouvert sur la table devant Sirius. Il avait à peine la taille d'un livre de poche Moldu, mais il était beaucoup plus important. Cependant...Sirius haussa les épaules. "Un vieux livre. Je recherchais certains sorts peu utilisés."

"Ca m'a l'air passionnant," dit sèchement l'autre.

"Plus ou moins." Il se força à sourire, sentant quelque chose de froid parcourir son échine. "Plutôt moins que plus."

_Plutôt dangereux. _

Adam pouffa, incapable d'entendre les pensées de Sirius. Puis, au grand désespoir de Sirius, il se dirigea vers une chaise. "Ca t'ennuie si je me joins à toi ?"

"Euh... et bien, pour être honnête, oui," dit Sirius avec précaution. "Tu risques de me distraire."

_Et je ne peux pas travailler du tout avec toi ici_ ! Il brûlait d'envie d'ordonner à MacMillan de partir. Il avait l'autorité pour le faire, mais ça n'aurait arrangé en rien ses rapports avec les Aurors. Les huit laboratoires étaient ouverts à tous, et s'il commençait à jouer les despotes sans s'expliquer d'abord, certains risquaient de se poser des questions. Le fait que la moitié du monde magique le déteste en raison de la marque sur son bras était déjà assez terrible, si en plus les Aurors cessaient de lui faire confiance, tout cela n'aurait servit à rien.

"Désolé." Adam lui fit un sourire d'excuses et se dirigea vers la sortie. "Je te laisse à ton travail, alors."

"Merci, Adam," dit Sirius avec reconnaissance. "Je ne suis pas si froid d'habitude, j'ai juste besoin de me concentrer, tu comprends ?"

"Ouais." L'Auror s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte et regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Dis-moi juste une chose, Sirius. Pourquoi on dirait que tu pratiques de la magie noire là-dedans ?"

--------------

Remus s'effondra droit dans les bras de Rogue quand ce fut fini. Il n'avait pas remarqué quand son adjoint s'était approché, et était presque au-delà de ce genre de détails. Sa tête tournait à cause de l'épuisement et de la puissance, et il pouvait encore sentir la fontaine chuchoter dans son âme –

_Des Détraqueurs approchant Poudlard. _

Des souvenirs ou le futur ? Les Détraqueurs étaient partis...

_Rogue à genoux devant Voldemort –_

_Sirius évitant un sort, la douleur lisible sur son visage –_

_Une femme préparant une potion_ – elle lui était familière mais il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi –

_Dung Fletcher avec des larmes sur son visage –_

_La jeune Hermione Granger, avec sa baguette pointée sur quelqu'un, l'air furieuse –_

_Hagrid –_

"Remus !" Rogue dut crier dans son oreille pour qu'il entende. En guise de réponse, Remus essaya de se libérer l'esprit en secouant la tête, mais ça ne fit que l'étourdir. Il serait tombé si Rogue ne l'avait pas soutenu. "_Monsieur le directeur _!"

Les autres professeurs avaient dû suivre Rogue dehors, mais Remus était presque trop perdu pour s'en apercevoir. Il cilla encore, il se sentait si faible, si épuisé.

"Tu vas bien ?"

C'était Dung, mais il n'y avait pas de larmes sur son visage. Remus dut plisser les yeux pour voir qui il était, son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Le directeur cilla encore.

"Ouais," essaya-t-il de dire, mais ça sonna plutôt comme "hai."

Pompom Pomfresh s'agenouilla à ses côtés, faisant signe à Rogue de l'allonger par terre, l'autre sorcier s'exécuta sans un mot. "Reste tranquille," commanda-t-elle inutilement.

Remus n'avait même plus la force d'acquiescer, mais il eut la force de sursauter quand Fletcher beugla :

_"Faites retourner ces élèves à l'intérieur !" _

Il ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête pour voir, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il était sûr que Harry et les Misfits étaient parmi les spectateurs curieux, avec Malfoy et ses amis de Serpentard. Parmi tous les groupes d'élèves de Poudlard, c'étaient certainement eux les plus fouineurs.

"Je ne vois pas quel est le problème," dit Pompom avec frustration, alors Fletcher demanda,

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Remus secoua la tête d'un air fatigué. "Ne pose pas de questions. Ca a marché... et c'est ce qui a compté… compte."

Il savait que quand il était fatigué, il avait du mal avec la grammaire.

"Ils sont partis ?" demanda Auriga Sinistra d'une petite voix.

"Oui."

Le monde tourna quand il parla, et Remus entendit au loin le juron de Rogue mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre avant de perdre connaissance. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était que quelque chose avait cloché avec cette attaque – même s'il était parvenu à empêcher Voldemort d'envahir l'école, quelque chose _manquait_. Quelque chose était différent.

* * *

Bon, bon, bon... même la victoire est sombre et mystérieuse...

La suite s'appelle joyeusement _les limites de l'endurance_...


	33. Les limites de l’endurance

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice **qui essaie de pas vous faire trop attendre !

**Sponsors officiels Fée fléau **qui voit le mal partout**, Ryan **qui voudrait en savoir plus,** Lockness **qui veut plus de James, **Kiri,** qui est perdu, **Touffue**, qui a sans doute raison d'imaginer le pire, Mnesyah qui passe son bac d'abord (lol)...

Merci à tous

**Rappel : French Robin Universe **est une communauté que nous avons créée, **Alana **et moi, regroupant toutes les fics de Robin – les originales et les traductions... On trouve tout ça sur ça suffit le bavardage...

* * *

**Chapitre trente-trois : Les limites de l'endurance**

Le matin suivant, il fut assailli par des hiboux hargneux et une demi-douzaine de beuglantes. La plupart concernaient la _nécessité_ de suspendre _immédiatement_ le professeur et directeur adjoint Rogue, mais quelques unes concernaient la _distraction_ de Remus qui avait permis à Poudlard d'être attaqué. Cet incident était partout dans les journaux, naturellement, et Rita Skeeter avait encore déformé la réalité. Pourtant, les fondements de son article étaient plutôt véridiques – l'école avait été attaquée, et les parents étaient inquiets.

Il écarta ces lettres avec encore moins d'égard que les autres. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu et même plus - peu nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient fait face à Lord Voldemort et avaient survécu, même si le face à face avait été indirect. Remus ne se réjouissait pas d'avoir rejoint le nombre des survivants, mais il était heureux que Poudlard soit sauvé.

En fait, peu de choses comptaient plus.

Il se leva lentement, tentant de se forcer à sourire. Il échoua, et un geste de sa baguette envoya la pile de lettres et de beuglantes dans le feu - un endroit beaucoup plus convenable et sûr que n'importe quelle poubelle. Remus se rendait bien compte de ce que l'attaque avait semblé révéler au sujet de Severus, et il s'était également préparé à ignorer la critique. Ceux qui comptaient connaissaient la vérité, et ceux qui ne savaient pas, eh bien... ils devraient accepter la situation telle qu'elle était. Severus était trop utile à Poudlard, à Remus, pour partir parce que quelques parents inquiets pensaient qu'il avait invité des mangemorts à l'école.

Mais, les choses n'allaient pas aussi mal qu'elles auraient pu. Il en était certain. Sans la fontaine, il aurait échoué, Poudlard serait tombé, _malgré_ l'avertissement de Severus. Mais la fontaine avait permis à Remus de protéger l'école de ses assaillants, et il avait résisté. Tout comme Dumbledore des années auparavant, il avait résisté.

Remus soupira, écoutant ses propres pensées. Il détestait être comparé à Albus Dumbledore. Il détestait qu'on les compare simplement parce qu'il était le directeur de Poudlard et le chef de l'ordre du Phénix. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pourrait jamais remplacer le vieil homme aimable et sage qui avait tellement souvent guidé le monde magique au travers des désastres. Remus n'était pas Dumbledore et, bien qu'il aime les mêmes choses que Dumbledore et soit disposé à combattre pour elles de la même manière, il ne pourrait jamais le remplacer. Et il ne le souhaitait pas.

En marchant vers la sortie de son bureau, Remus essaya d'éloigner ces pensées et y parvint en partie. Remus ne pourrait jamais empêcher que certains le voient comme un reflet de Dumbledore, mais il supposait que la comparaison devait être flatteuse. Il avait admiré Albus Dumbledore toute sa vie, et il était bon de savoir qu'il ne lui avait pas encore failli.

Néanmoins, il y avait du travail à faire, et le directeur de Poudlard sortit de son bureau et entra dans son école, se rappelant de nouveau qu'il était, à la fin, juste un autre professeur.

--------------

Il avait dû esquiver des douzaines d'habitants furieux à Pré au Lard et avait vu trois beuglantes lui éclater au visage le long du chemin, mais Rogue était finalement parvenu à s'échapper. Il avait fini par transplaner dans une rue moldue apparemment déserte et il marchait avec une indifférence affectée, essayant de se fondre dans le décor pour ne pas attirer l'attention. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'être vu par l'un ou l'autre côté, parce que ce qu'il faisait était une bêtise.

Mais c'était également une faveur pour une vieille amie, et Severus Rogue tenait ses engagements. L'honneur historique de sa famille exigeait que l'amitié subsiste quoi qu'il arrive, et quand une amie lui avait demandé son aide, il avait répondu. Particulièrement quand le voyage lui offrait une chance si nécessaire d'échapper à l'environnement de plus en plus tendu que Poudlard était devenu. Les élèves n'étaient pas aussi hostiles que leurs parents, mais il avait été assailli par des hiboux, des aigles, des beuglantes et des enveloppes bombes depuis quatre heures du matin. Severus était fatigué et il faisait confiance à Remus pour trouver un moyen de traiter de le courrier de la haine.

_Ou peut-être que Dung va simplement jeter un sort aux lettres pour les renvoyer à leurs auteurs_, pensa-t-il avec espoir. Ca aurait été bon de voir ses désagréables correspondants recevoir leurs propres lettres.

Secouant sa tête, Severus frappa à la vieille porte, notant un peu tard que le vieux serpent argenté avait disparu, remplacé, par un lion. _Typique_. Il eut envie de renifler, mais se retint. Même si le propriétaire de la maison n'était pas là actuellement, ça n'aurait pas été très poli. Il avait été mieux éduqué que ça. Sa défunte mère l'aurait hanté pour toujours pour cela.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie femme rousse dont la beauté ne s'était pas fanée avec les années. La guerre avait fait vieillir beaucoup des leurs, mais pas Lily. Le temps n'aurait jamais d'emprise sur Lily.

Elle sourit. "Severus ! Je commençais à penser que tu ne viendrais pas."

"Je suis désolé d'être en retard," répondit-il, essayant de ne pas lui retourner son sourire – étrangement, Lily le faisait _toujours_ sourire. "Arriver ici a été... compliqué."

"J'imagine," dit-elle tranquillement, elle fit alors un pas de côté. "Entre."

"Merci."

Il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la maison des Black depuis des années, depuis qu'il était entré en guerre. Après sa septième année à Poudlard, tout avait changé, et le vieux cercle social s'était brisé... une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas vraiment. Ils avaient été si fiers, en ces jours, s'étaient sentis si supérieurs au reste du monde. A cette époque, tout avait été si simple. Les sorciers de sang pur avaient le droit de dominer les autres. Personne ne posait de questions. Personne ne discutait. Personne ne se rebellait.

Il avait fallu des années de torture et de meurtres, et des cauchemars qu'il n'oublierait jamais, avant que la vérité n'apparaisse à Severus et qu'il ne commence à se rendre compte que les gens comme Lily Potter avaient toujours eu raison. Elle était l'une des sorcières les plus douées de sa génération et elle était d'origine Moldue. Si cela ne lui avait pas appris quelque chose, rien n'aurait pu le faire, mais la vérité prenait toujours des années à devenir évidente. En conclusion, pourtant, deux décennies après être entré à Poudlard, Severus Rogue pouvait sourire et appeler une sorcière d'origine Moldue son amie - et le penser.

"J'ai travaillé à cette expérience toute la matinée," expliqua Lily d'une voix raisonnable - Severus se souvenait que Sirius Black l'appelait sa voix de 'professeur' quand il la taquinait à Poudlard. "Et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que je dois rater quelque chose. Ca devrait être simple, mais sans potion fortifiante... "

"Tes victimes s'effondrent."

Elle se renfrogna. "Exactement."

"Honnêtement, Lily, je ne suis pas sûr d'être en mesure de t'aider," répondit-il en haussant les épaules alors qu'ils descendaient dans la cuisine. "Je te ferai la potion mais je ne pense pas qu'elle t'aidera. Je pense qu'il te faut quelque chose de plus puissant."

"Comme quoi?"

Il y avait un chaudron contenant un liquide bouillonnant dans la cheminée, et Rogue fit une pause pour renifler l'air avant de répondre. L'odeur lui était familière, mais il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi... "Je ne suis pas sûr. Tuer ou neutraliser des détraqueurs est risqué, au mieux."

"Je sais. Ca nous a pris des années d'étude pour déterminer de quoi on a besoin," dit sérieusement Lily. "Maintenant si nous pouvions seulement trouver un moyen de donner à une personne l'énergie pour le faire."

"De quoi as-tu besoin ?" demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils. _Et quelle est cette odeur _?

"D'amour," dit tranquillement Lily. " De courage et d'amour. On ne peut pas tuer les détraqueurs au sens propre, parce qu'ils ne sont pas vivants. Mais on peut les neutraliser." Elle haussa les épaules. "Ou du moins on devrait être en mesure de le faire si on arrive à emmagasiner assez de force."

"D'où la potion," murmura Rogue, pensif. "Je commence à comprendre." Il acquiesça. "Le jeu en vaut certainement la chandelle, même si on ne réussit pas. Je peux faire une potion pour toi en une heure."

Le sourire de Lily était radieux. "Quand ?"

"Maintenant," dit-il brusquement. "Je n'ai aucun cours ce matin et je n'ai pas très envie de retourner à Poudlard pour recevoir mes... lettres."

"Désolée," dit-elle tranquillement. "Je ne savais pas que c'était si..."

Severus écarta d'un geste ses excuses. "C'est sans importance," la coupa-t-il. "J'ai l'habitude de la haine."

Lily déglutit et il s'empressa d'enchaîner avait qu'elle ne fasse une réflexion trop compatissante.

"C'est quoi cette potion ?" demanda Severus en désignant le chaudron. La diversion fonctionna, et Lily se tourna vers la cheminée.

"Horrible, hein ?" demanda-t-elle légèrement. "C'est la potion de James, nous devons la chauffer avant qu'il ne la boive, et les sorts de chauffage annulent ses effets. James dit qu'elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle ne sent."

Severus renifla. "Qui l'a faite ?" les potions qui avaient une odeur fétide ne pouvaient pas avoir été faites par un véritable maître de potions. Il y avait toujours des méthodes pour leur donner une odeur supportable.

"Martha Blackwood, le médecin responsable des soins de James," répondit immédiatement Lily.

"Hum. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi elle... " Soudain, Rogue s'interrompit, sentant comme un picotement à la base de sa nuque.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, et Rogue sentit son cœur s'emballer. _Et si...?_

"Tu as la liste des ingrédients, Lily ?"

--------------

En plein jour, assise à la table de la cuisine à rire.

"Louise, je pense simplement que -"

_Bang_.

Louise Agnes Londubat se redressa immédiatement sur sa chaise, ses yeux sombres attentifs. Bien qu'âgée de plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans, et ayant de gros problèmes de dos, elle était l'une des sorcières les plus rapides que Alice n'ait jamais rencontré. "C'était quoi ?"

"Je ne -"

_Crac_. Plus ressenti qu'entendu. Plus magique que physique.

Un rire. "Ils viennent vous enlever ! Ils viennent vous enlever!"

"La ferme !" grogna Alice juste quand Louise demanda :

"Qui?"

"Les domestiques du mage noir ! Torture ou meurtre et mutilation!" Le rire bébête stoppa abruptement. "Détruire tout ce qui m'est cher..."

Un silence de mort. Alice fixa le vide.

Le fantôme que Frank avait furieusement nommé Monsieur je-refuse-de-dire-comment-je-m-appelle-aux-londubat-parce-que-je-suis-mort-dans-cette-maison-avant-qu-ils-n-arrivent s'éleva dans les airs, traversa un vieux lustre et disparut à travers le plafond. Mais sa voix résonna encore :

"Courez, courez, courez, avant qu'ils n'arrivent ! Courez vite !"

Louise cilla. "Que se -"

"Pas le temps." Alice sauta sur ses pieds, saisissant le bras de la vieille femme. "Partons."

"Le transplanage -"

"Pas une bonne idée. Ils ont jeté des sorts." Guidant et traînant Louise avec sa main gauche, Alice sortit sa main droite d'un geste instinctif d'un Auror. Immédiatement, sa baguette vola entre ses doigts ouverts, le bois d'if frais se réchauffa contre sa paume. Louise aussi avait sa baguette en main - la mère de Frank Londubat avait beau être vieille, elle était loin d'être sénile.

Rapidement, elles traversèrent la cuisine et entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, tournèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'issue la plus proche. Alice entendait Louise haleter derrière elle, mais elle n'avait plus de temps de s'en soucier. Elle lâcha le bras de sa belle-mère pendant leur course folle, mais Louise ne s'arrêta pas. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elles n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre. Cependant, leur vitesse se révéla presque autant un malédiction qu'une bénédiction. Elles arrivaient au dernier virage et voyaient déjà les portes quand une figure translucide s'éleva hors du plancher au-dessous des deux sorcières.

"Pas de ce côté," leur dit Monsieur je-refuse-de-dire-comment-je-m-appelle-aux-londubat-parce-que-je-suis-mort-dans-cette-maison-avant-qu-ils-n-arrivent, se ruant vers les portes d'acajou avant que l'une ou l'autre ne puisse discuter.

"Si je ne le connaissais pas, je dirais que ce fantôme essaye de nous aider," remarqua Louise.

Alice se mordit la lèvre. "Je pense que c'est ce qu'il fait."

--------------

En plein jour, assis à la table de cuisine en silence.

Trois corps sans vie fixaient le vide qu'ils ne verraient plus jamais. Trois pairs d'yeux bruns identiques étaient voilés et enfoncés dans les orbites de visages relâchés, ils ne brilleraient plus jamais. Quelqu'un avait apparemment pris le soin d'arranger les corps après leur mort : la petite fille était assise entre ses parents, ses tresses, droites et identiques, tombaient sur ses épaules. Les cheveux blonds platine de la femme étaient bien coiffés, et ses mains reposaient sur ses genoux. Les cheveux argentés sur la tête du mari étaient parfaitement en ordre, et ses robes étaient immaculées, fraîches et propres.

Sans la terreur sur leurs visages morts, ils auraient pu sortir tout droit d'un de ces tableaux Moldus, assis à tout jamais à la table de leur cuisine.

La table était foncée avec de légers reflets rouges. Les magnifiques gravures sur les pieds et le plateau montraient qu'elle venait de chez Colender, le fabricant de meubles le plus chic du monde sorcier. La table était extraordinairement chère, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. L'argent n'était pas un problème. La famille était riche.

Avait été.

La table était belle, et tout aurait semblé parfait dans une peinture Moldue. Excepté une chose - que la nuance rouge de la table n'était pas censée être si rouge. Les couleurs foncées tourbillonnaient et se mélangeaient au rouge foncé presque parfaitement. Presque.

Il y avait des mots sur la table.

_Voila ce qui arrive à ceux qui résistent._

--------------

Des hurlements résonnèrent dans le hall pendant qu'Alice et Louise se précipitaient vers les escaliers de derrière. Elles pouvaient entendre le fantôme taquiner les intrus, criant les mêmes obscénités aux mangemorts que celles qu'il lançait aux Londubat depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, Alice ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elles étaient les bienvenues, parce qu'elles retardaient les partisans de Voldemort, au cours de son entraînement d'Auror, elle avait apprit combien chaque instant comptait.

Mais Louise se fatiguait, et ça comptait aussi.

Pour une fois, elle souhaita que la famille de son mari n'ait pas hérité d'une maison aussi vieille et grande que Glen Ridge. Si la maison avait été plus petite et moins vieille, la course du hall à la sortie de derrière n'aurait pas été si longue et compliquée. Les vieilles maisons, toutefois (particulièrement des maisons sorcières), tendaient à l'être, et la respiration de Louise se faisait de plus en plus courte. Elles n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps.

La mère de Frank chancela et s'effondra presque, buttant sur Alice. L'Auror parvint à peine à garder l'équilibre et rattrapa sa belle-mère, elle soutint Louise un instant précieux. La vieille femme s'appuya un instant sur elle avant de se redresser, comme si elle refusait sa propre faiblesse. Louise voulu parler, mais n'eut pas le temps.

_Crac._

A nouveau, le bruit fut plus ressenti qu'entendu. C'était de la magie, et ça signifiait que les barrières s'effondraient. L'espace d'une seconde, Alice sentit la vague de puissance, et s'est demanda qui pouvait l'avoir lancée - mais elle savait. Il n'y avait qu'une possibilité, et elle fut soudain très heureuse que Neville et Frank soient en sécurité.

Il y avait des mangemorts derrière la porte arrière, ils essayaient de rentrer. Elle le su sans lancer de sort de diagnostique, tout comme elle savait qu'elle allait mourir.

"Cours, Alice," balbutia Louise.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant pour faire face à la sorcière.

"Fonce. Seule, tu peux y arriver." La mère Frank lui adressa un sourire triste identique à celui de son fils. "Je vais les retenir."

"Non," dit Alice catégoriquement. "Je ne te laisserai pas ici."

"Si tu vas le faire," la réponse fut étonnamment douce. "Je peux les retenir, mais je ne peux pas courir. Je suis trop vieille."

"Pas si vieille -" tenta-t-elle.

Louise sourit. "Trop vieille." Elle poussa Alice. "Va maintenant, Alice. Prends le tunnel."

"Mais -" Alice avait pensé à s'échapper par le vieux tunnel au moment où l'attaque avait commencé mais elle avait immédiatement écarté l'idée. Non seulement l'entrée du tunnel était au troisième étage – et les escaliers d'une maison magique n'étaient pas comme ceux d'une maison normale - mais le passage souterrain était étroit et difficilement praticable même dans les meilleurs moments. Si les mangemorts rencontraient quelqu'un là dedans...

"Va." La vieille femme se tourna, levant sa baguette. Elle jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. "Vite."

Les escaliers n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres, mais Alice hésitait toujours. Elle avait passé sa carrière à protéger des innocents, consacré sa vie à défendre des gens comme Louise Londubat. _Si je ne peux pas protéger ma famille, qui puis-je se protéger ?_ Alice voulut crier. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas fuir tandis que quelqu'un d'autre la protégeait - mais le regard compréhensif de la vieille femme l'empêcha d'objecter.

"Va, Alice. Frank et Neville ont besoin de toi... comme le monde. Notre monde a besoin de toi plus que d'une vieille femme fatiguée."

"Louise..." chuchota-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Les mangemorts approchaient, ils n'étaient pas à plus de 10 mètres du vestibule. Les deux sorcières sursautèrent, mais ce fut Louise la plus rapide, elle pointa sa baguette dans leur direction et lança des sorts.

"Cours, Alice !"

Louise se précipita à la rencontre de l'ennemi, tournant résolument le dos à sa belle-fille. _Ce dos malade_, pensa sombrement Alice. Elle avait toujours dit pour plaisanter qu'il la tuerait un jour. Le hurlement de douleur d'un mangemort la ramena à la réalité, et alors même qu'elle commençait à sourire, Louise s'écarta. Un éclair vert passa et la manqua, et encore –

Alice se sauva. Détestant chaque marche qu'elle gravissait, elle les monta trois par trois. Des larmes brûlantes brouillaient sa vue, et son instinct lui criait de redescendre et de se battre. Elle était Auror, par Merlin –combattre des mangemorts était son métier. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Alice avait vu la silhouette mince parmi ses assaillants. Elle avait vu ses yeux rouges. Plus important encore, elle savait ce que ça signifiait. Avec Voldemort dans la bataille, elles seraient mortes toutes les deux.

_Si ce n'était pas pour Louise_. Elle ravala ses larmes et continua à courir pour honorer ce sacrifice.

--------------

Leurs cris avaient fait écho dans la nuit, mais ceux qui les avaient massacrés les avaient ignorés. Ce message était désigné à d'autres.

Les Deauclaire étaient morts pour prouver quelque chose.

--------------

"Ca ne va pas."

Il était penché si bas au-dessus du chaudron que son nez touchait presque la potion. Quelques cheveux huileux tombaient autour de son visage, mais aucun, étonnamment, ne s'échappait de la _queue de cheval_ de Severus. Lily n'avait vu Rogue tellement concentré sur une potion qu'il attachait ses cheveux qu'une seule fois, pendant qu'il passait ses ASPICS. Il avait obtenu la note maximum, un exploit unique dans toute l'histoire des ASPICS.

Lily espérait que cette perfection serait égalée aujourd'hui.

"C'est subtile," continua-il. "Habile aussi... mais pas assez subtile."

"C'est quoi ?" demanda finalement Lily, incapable de retenir son impatience plus longtemps. C'était la première fois que Severus parlait depuis plus d'une heure, il avait étudié la potion dans un silence absolu, lançant des sorts et reprenant son étude.

"De la magie noire très avancée," murmura-t-il.

"_Quoi _?"

"Oh, oui." Severus leva finalement les yeux vers elle, écartant son visage du chaudron. Son sourire était presque aussi froid que ses yeux, mais il était sans expression, à la différence des pupilles noires brillantes. Puis abruptement, Severus haussa les épaules et son expression disparut. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au chaudron, remuant distraitement le mélange avec sa baguette. "Blackwood t'as dit que c'était pour quoi ?"

"Un cocktail d'anti-douleurs, de régénérateurs de muscles et de durci-os," dit mécaniquement Lily, pensant toujours à ses paroles. _Magie noire_?

Il renifla. "C'est un cocktail, sans conteste."

"De quoi ?" demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. _Ne me dis pas que_...

"Oh, il y a tout ce qu'elle a mentionné dans cette potion," répondit le maître des potions. "Sauf que ce n'est juste pas _actif_."

"Ce qui veut dire ?" Lily avait presque peur de demander, presque peur de se poser des questions.

Rogue leva à nouveau les yeux, et cette fois, il eut un vrai sourire. "Allons voir James."

----------

Le 16 septembre 1992, la Gazette du sorcier titrait : _LES MORTS S'ENCHAINENT : David, Clarissa, et Marie Deauclaire assassinés dans leur maison ; Louise Londubat massacrée par des Mangemorts._ L'image de la première page montrait la marque des ténèbres verte brillant dans le ciel au-dessus d'une maison bleue et blanche... et une marque identique au-dessus d'une imposante maison en pierre connue du monde magique sous le nom de Glen Ridge.

À côté, une image sombre de Poudlard sous la pluie. **LE DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD REFUSE DE VIRER UN MANGEMORT. **

Ces neuf petits mots causaient bien plus de discussions que les attaques des Mangemorts. À ce jour, le monde magique était devenu sourd à la mort et à la destruction - mais Poudlard, _Poudlard_, avait longtemps été le bastion de la lumière et l'espoir. C'était un symbole, et même ceux qui n'avaient pas d'enfants pensaient que l'école avait été corrompue. Dumbledore, chuchotaient-ils, aurait maintenu la sécurité de Poudlard. Mais un Mangemort errait maintenant librement dans les couloirs de l'école, et plus rien n'était pareil.

Les médias attisaient le feu, les élèves avaient peur, et les parents qui ne s'étaient jamais inquiétés de la guerre commençaient à choisir leur camp.

000

Bon, le score n'est pas génial pour la Lumière... le prochain s'appelle _Espoir et cendres_, preuve que l'optimisme doit rester mesuré...


	34. Espoir et cendres

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice **qui essaie de pas vous faire trop attendre !

**Sponsors officiels de la semaine : Siri l'aventurier** qui n'a pas confiance dans les potions; **Lunenoire** qui voit les bons côtés de la guerre; **Fée fléau** qui voudrait que James retrouve ses guibolles...

Merci à tous

* * *

**Chapitre trente-quatre : Espoir et cendres**

Quand il s'écarta du feu, Franck dut avaler plusieurs fois sa salive. Dans l'intimité de ses appartements (la seule pièce sur Avalon, en dehors de l'ancien bâtiment, qui possédait une cheminée non surveillée), il pouvait se permettre de telles réactions. Ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas, et Frank savait que bientôt il devrait remettre son masque d'homme responsable. Il avait encore une sombre nouvelle à annoncer, et aussi accoutumé qu'il soit à ses fonctions, Frank n'arrivait pas à l'accepte - jamais. Aucune expérience ne rendait plus facile d'annoncer à des gens qu'ils avaient perdu des êtres chers.

Habituellement, il annonçait aux familles la mort d'un Auror. Cette fois, cependant, était différente - et plus dure - parce que c'était un exemple de _leur_ échec, des imperfections des _Aurors_. Naturellement, après tant d'années de guerre, Frank savait que l'échec existait. Même les Aurors ne pouvaient pas protéger tout le monde... mais Frank savait également qu'ils se devaient d'essayer.

Et ils avaient échoué, dans ce cas précis. Échoué amèrement.

Il se leva et contourna le bureau, écartant ses cheveux de ses yeux. Alice ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il devait les couper, mais il n'avait pas le temps. En outre, il avait bien du mal à se préoccuper de ses cheveux, bien du mal à se concentrer sur beaucoup de choses. Sirius avait essayé de donner le temps aux Londubat de faire leur deuil, mais le mari et l'épouse avaient refusé. Alice avait sinistrement déclaré que sa peine ne serait calmée que par la vengeance, alors que Frank avait des perspectives plus mornes. Il voulait juste s'enterrer dans le travail, bien qu'il sache que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Il le savait d'expérience - chacun se souvenait d'Edgar Bones, le premier Auror à être tombé face à Lord Voldemort. Peu se souvenaient qu'Edouard Londubat avait été le second. Frank avait quinze ans, la mort de son frère l'avait directement conduit à la division des Aurors.

La mort de sa mère, cependant, était bien pire, et après l'arrivée d'Alice sur Avalon, Frank avait failli craquer. Il avait toujours su que sa mère n'aurait pas une mort tranquille, mais... il ne l'avait pas attendue maintenant. Pas comme ça. Et la nuit précédente, il avait eu cent cauchemars au sujet de la fin qu'aurait pu connaître Alice. Il aurait pu les perdre toutes les deux...

Frank claqua la porte de son bureau, écartant ses pensées noires. _Pas ici. Pas maintenant_. Il ne pourrait pas se permettre de se perdre dans la douleur. Il avait trop de travail à faire et trop de vengeance à accomplir. Cette pensée lui glaça le sang, et Frank cilla. _Je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir me venger_, réalisa-t-il. _Et de loin_.

Le trajet jusqu'aux quartiers des étudiants était court, particulièrement pour un instructeur. Comme Frank l'avait découvert des années auparavant, les tunnels de l'île, menaient presque partout à partir de la villa principale. Il n'avait jamais tout à fait compris leur origine, mais il était sûr qu'ils étaient antérieurs aux Aurors à en juger par l'architecture et les fresques murales. Le tunnel qu'il empruntait était décoré d'un côté de belles gravures de batailles Moldues et, de l'autre, par une représentation d'une île lointaine. Il était assez sûr que l'île peinte était Avalon vue de la mer, mais Frank n'avait aucun moyen de s'en assurer. De mémoire, aucun Auror n'avait approché l'île en bateau, ce qui signifiait qu'aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment à quoi l'île ressemblait, une mesure de sécurité envers laquelle il était reconnaissant. De plus, la brume dissimulait l'île gravée, la rendant encore plus dure à identifier mais ajoutant à la beauté de l'image.

Assez curieusement, aussi beau que soient les dessins dans les tunnels, aucune des peintures (et il y en avait un bon nombre) ne bougeait. Elles étaient presque comme des peintures Moldues, et pourtant tellement plus vivantes, même si elles étaient figées dans le temps. Après avoir grandi à Glen Ridge avec plus d'une centaine de peintures magiques, Frank trouvait ce calme inquiétant, et le silence encore plus. Pourtant la fresque _était_ belle d'une vieille et étrange manière.

Le tunnel déboucha sur une porte de plâtre qui s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer dans le hall des quartiers de la classe 4904. Avalon était capable d'accueillir jusqu'à cinq classes en même temps, les cinq longs couloirs des quartiers des étudiants menaient chacun aux quartiers des différentes classes. Autrefois, les classes avaient compté jusqu'à dix sections, mais ces jours étaient révolus, et les Aurors n'avaient plus un effectif suffisant pour entraîner tant d'élèves même s'ils avaient eu les volontaires. A ce moment cependant, l'effectif n'était pas la préoccupation de Frank.

Il s'arrêta à la moitié du hall devant une porte vierge de toute inscription et frappa sans hésitation. Aucune pièce d'Avalon n'était numérotée, bien que certaines portent des noms – la section 4 de la classe 4904 ignorait que cette salle commune s'appelait la salle du Taureau, et Frank ne connaissait pas l'origine de ce nom. Et il y avait des choses encore bien plus étranges sur Avalon.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, révélant la jeune Cornelia Croupton. Elle tentait de cacher sa surprise devant la présence de l'instructeur de sa classe et se reprit bien vite.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, monsieur?" demanda-t-elle rapidement.

"Est-ce que le candidat Deauclaire est ici ?" demanda tranquillement Frank, heureux, pour une fois, que les candidats sur Avalon ne reçoivent pas les journaux ou toute autre source d'information publique. Les Aurors avaient le droit d'entendre les mauvaises nouvelles de la bouche des autres Aurors – et non de Rita Skeeter.

"Je crois qu'il étudie. Voulez-vous entrer ?"

Frank acquiesça, et Croupton s'écarta pour le laisser entrer dans la spacieuse salle commune. Croupton referma tranquillement la porte derrière Frank, ses émotions devaient être plus visibles que prévu parce qu'elle pâlit tout en cachant habilement sa soudaine inquiétude.

"Je vais le chercher," dit-elle tranquillement.

"Merci."

De l'autre coté de la pièce, Nymphadora Tonks leva les yeux et, lisant sur le visage de sa camarade, se mordit les lèvres. Elle était intelligente en dépit de sa maladresse – s'il en avait été autrement, Frank savait que la jeune Tonks serait première de sa classe à la place de Croupton. En apparence, Tonks semblait manquer de la maturité que ses camarades possédaient, mais Frank suspectait qu'il y ait une volonté de fer cachée sous les apparences nonchalantes. Elle fut également assez clairvoyante pour s'approcher, entraînant ses camarades avec elle. Deauclaire aurait besoin d'eux, Frank le savait et il était content que Tonks l'ait vu.

Un moment plus tard, Croupton revint avec un Deauclaire un peu surpris sur les talons. Les autres se rassemblèrent dans le coin que Tonks avait occupé un moment avant, feignant de s'intéresser au livre qu'elle avait ouvert, mais Lockhart ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets dans la direction de Deauclaire, et Frank savait qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" demanda immédiatement Deauclaire semblant plus intrigué que nerveux. Frank inspira profondément.

"Asseyez-vous, Jason," dit-il tranquillement, utilisant le prénom du jeune homme pour la première fois. Habituellement, il était terriblement formel dans ses rapports avec les candidats, mais la classe 4904 recevrait son diplôme dans une semaine, et ce n'était pas le moment de construire des murs entre candidats et instructeurs. Les Aurors étaient les Aurors.

Lentement, Frank s'assit sur le divan en face de la chaise qu'occupait Deauclaire. "Je ne connais pas de bonne façon de dire ça," annonça-t-il au jeune homme qui écarquillait les yeux, "alors je vais juste le dire."

Les yeux de Croupton s'élargirent et l'instructeur la vit s'approcher du dos de Deauclaire. Frank prit une profonde inspiration.

"Ta famille est morte la nuit passée, Jason," dit-il doucement. "Ils ont été attaqués par des Mangemorts et ont été torturés."

Un Aurors ne mentait pas à ses camarades, mais Frank aurait presque souhaité pouvoir le faire. Le visage de Deauclaire devint blanc comme la neige, et pendant un moment, l'Auror pensa qu'il allait éclater en sanglots. Les mains de Croupton se posèrent sur ses épaules tandis que les autres s'approchaient, et Deauclaire inspira en frissonnant. Sa voix était un murmure rauque. "Qu'est-ce qu'on sait d'autre ?"

"Pas grand-chose," admit Frank. "Il y avait un message, sur la table..." Deauclaire n'avait pas besoin de savoir que le message avait été écrit sur le bois imbibé de sang. "... il disait 'voila ce qui arrive à ceux qui résistent'.'"

"Quoi ?" demanda Croupton alors que Deauclaire butait sur la réponse.

"Mais ils n'étaient pas impli..." il s'interrompit, sa voix se brisa. Ses yeux bruns s'élargirent et il déglutit. "Vous pensez que c'était dirigé contre moi ?"

"Oui." Frank déglutit à son tour. "Je suis désolé, Jason. Nous n'aurions jamais pensé qu'ils viseraient les familles des candidats..."

Il se tut, sachant que Deauclaire n'écouterait pas, ne prêterait aucune attention à ce qu'il pourrait ajouter. Frank aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'il comprenait mais il savait que même si c'était vrai, ça ne voulait rien dire. Il n'était pas son ami, pas de sa famille. Il pouvait apporter les nouvelles, mais ses mots n'offriraient aucun réconfort. Ca, c'était le travail des amis de Jason.

"Quand tu seras prêt, tu pourras appeler ta sœur par la cheminette," dit doucement Frank. "Parle-lui aussi longtemps que tu voudras. Tu es dispensé de cours pour aujourd'hui."

"Merci." La réponse était plate, mais au moins c'était une réponse. Frank hésita à ajouter quelque chose, mais finit par se contenter de hocher la tête. Il vit que les autres étaient déjà prêts à le soutenir. Lentement, l'instructeur se leva et croisa les yeux de Tonks. Elle hocha la tête en retour, et il sortit.

--------------

"Ceci pourrait fonctionner," dit tranquillement Rogue. Il haussa alors les épaules. "Mais je ne peux rien promettre."

James, assis dans un fauteuil rembourré, inclina la tête. Son fauteuil roulant était discrètement rangé dans le coin derrière lui, pour ne plus jamais être utilisé si tout allait bien. "Je comprends." Il remua le liquide dans le gobelet argenté, jouant clairement avec pour gagner du temps. "Mais je te remercie quand même. Pour avoir essayer."

"Tu me remercieras quand tu sentiras à nouveau tes jambes," répondit Severus d'un ton bourru. "Sinon, je recommencerai."

ça lui avait pris quatre jours pour faire cette potion, quatre jours pendant lesquels il avait peu dormi et accordé encore moins d'attention à ses élèves. Mais il avait fini, maintenant, et ça valait la peine de voir le résultat. Ils ne seraient probablement jamais des amis, lui et James Potter, mais tous deux avaient appris à se respecter l'un l'autre au cours des années, et la haine de leurs années à Poudlard était loin maintenant. Tous deux alors avaient été coupables de beaucoup de choses - mais le passé était le passé, et les deux sorciers étaient passés à autre chose, à tel point que les mots de Severus étaient profondément sincères. Quoi qu'il en soit, leur monde _avait besoin _d'hommes comme James Potter, et cette raison suffisait.

"Je le bois maintenant ?" demanda James, il aurait voulu cacher son inquiétude. Lily la sentit et serra sa main libre. Rogue hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas sourire. Leur situation n'était vraiment pas drôle, mais la relation entre James et Lily l'était. Il n'y avait jamais eu un mariage _moins _probable que celui-là, mais personne ne pouvait dire qu'il avait échoué. Severus avait rarement vu un couple si proche et si bien assorti... il espérait seulement qu'un jour, il trouverait lui-même quelque chose de semblable. Pourtant, le simple fait qu'ils ne se soient pas encore fait tuer ne cessait de le stupéfier.

"La potion est prête," répondit-il, et James commença à boire. La surprise se vit sur son visage presque immédiatement, évidemment il s'était attendu à ce que la potion de Severus soit aussi infecte que celle de Blackwood, mais la perfection était une question de fierté professionnelle pour Severus Rogue, et les potions nauséabondes n'étaient pas parfaites. Peu de potions nécessitaient un goût fétide, et celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie.

Severus essaya de ne pas sourire d'un air affecté et parvint à transformer son expression en quelque chose approchant un ricanement. Lily, cependant, observait son mari gravement, et l'inquiétude sur son visage rendit son sérieux au maître des potions immédiatement. Trop dépendait de ce moment pour en rire.

James finit la potion et posa le gobelet, sa main gauche toujours dans la droite de Lily. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, Severus fut incapable de regarder le visage de Lily, au lieu de cela, il se concentra sur l'expression circonspecte de James et attendit. Son vieil ennemi semblait retenir son souffle, attendre, espérer, et s'interroger, jusqu'à ce que finalement Rogue ne puisse plus se taire. "Respire, James," dit-il. "Le manque d'oxygène est susceptible de rendre la potion _moins _efficace, rien de plus."

"Oh." Le visage de James devint aussi rouge qu'une betterave, et même Lily eut un rire nerveux. Devant d'autres, le sarcasme de Rogue aurait été mal interprété, mais ces deux-là le connaissaient depuis trop longtemps. Ils comprenaient que c'était un réflexe, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit sa tonalité caustique personnellement. Le ministre de la magie lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Bien."

Il pouvait voir la question sur le visage de James, celle qu'il ne poserait pas. "Tu veux savoir combien de temps ça prendra," dit le maître des potions.

James hocha la tête silencieusement, et Rogue crut voir Lily se mordre la lèvre.

"Je ne suis pas sûr," admit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. "J'ai dû mélanger plusieurs formules afin d'annuler les effets de l'autre... _potion_. Nous n'avons aucun antécédent donc aucun moyen de savoir exactement combien de temps ça prendra.

"Cependant, je pense qu'il faudra environ dix minutes," conclut-il alors que James commençait à froncer les sourcils. "Peut-être moins."

"Si court ?" haleta l'autre sorcier.

"J'espère," souffla Severus et les autres hochèrent la tête. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre qu'espérer... qu'attendre. De tous, Rogue était probablement le plus patient, même s'il détestait l'oisiveté. Il détestait simplement _attendre, _attendre sans savoir ce qui allait venir. Un homme sage avait dit une fois que toute la sagesse humaine était contenue dans les mots "attente et espoir," mais à l'heure actuelle, Severus trouvait que c'était plutôt douloureux.

-------------------

"Tu nous as manqué au petit déjeuner," la voix qui venait de derrière lui fit sursauter Sirius. Il avait abandonné son travail qui l'avait enfermé cinq jours dans le laboratoire six, et il avait erré à travers l'île tôt ce matin, allant là où ses pieds le portaient. Sirius avait fini au nord, juste à côté des aires de duel d'Avalon, où il s'était assis sur l'herbe et avait essayé de répondre à toutes les questions qu'il se posait. Cependant, cette recherche s'était avérée futile, et Sirius avait vagabondé vers le labyrinthe, qu'il fixait maintenant d'un regard vide, se demandant quel bien il pouvait apporter.

Ou, du moins, il l'avait regardé avant l'arrivée de Bill Weasley.

"Ah ?" répondit Sirius, essayant de paraître évasif.

Le sourire qui lui répondit fut presque innocent, un mélange d'excuses et de cynisme. "En fait, tu nous manques depuis une semaine," répondit Bill.

"Je suis allé déjeuner mardi," objecta Sirius, souriant malgré lui.

"Oui. Mardi." Bill renifla. "Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est dimanche, soit cinq matins après mardi ?"

"Ou deux avant, question de point de vue."

Bill leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire menaçait derrière son apparence sarcastique. "Oh, s'il te plaît ne commence pas avec tes 'questions de point de vue '. Ca a déjà été fait."

"Pardon ?"

"Laisse tomber," jeta soudain l'autre Auror. "La citation est d'un film Moldu qu'une ancienne petite amie aimait beaucoup." (1)

"_Star Wars _?" demanda curieusement Sirius.

"Tu l'as vu?"

"Evidemment. Lily a traîné James voir le premier, il a voulu qu'on l'accompagne."

Bill rit. "En fait, cela ne m'étonne pas."

"Quoi, James qui aime une histoire impliquant des épées et des objets volantes ?" sourit Sirius.

"Je pensais plus à toi et aux machines volantes," répondit brusquement l'autre, mais Sirius rit sous cape. Il avait voulu être seul ce matin, mais il découvrait que la compagnie n'était pas si terrible. _Ou, _se corrigea-t-il mentalement, _cette compagnie. Si Adam arrive, je transplane hors de cette fichue île et je pourchasse Voldemort, quelques soient les risques. C'est certainement plus sûr qu'écouter ses questions !_

C'était étrange qu'il soit parvenu à se lier d'amitié avec Bill Weasley, en apparence, ils n'auraient pas pu être plus différents. Bien que tous deux soient les descendants de vieilles familles de sang pur, Sirius était un rebelle né (traître était le mot que sa mère avait employé, mais rebelle semblait beaucoup plus romantique), alors que Bill était fier de son nom de famille et se battait pour que ses parents soient en retour fiers de lui. Il avait été brillant à Poudlard et avait même quitté l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor afin de se concentrer sur ses responsabilités de préfet en chef. Sirius, de son côté, avait été l'archétype de l'élève qu'Albus Dumbledore n'aurait jamais nommé préfet, et à côté de lui, même James avait semblé calme. Il avait fait presque tout ce que Bill n'aurait même jamais _pensé_ risquer, et les retenues qu'il avait accumulées le prouvaient. A Poudlard, Bill avait été le meilleur dans presque toutes les matières. Et l'aîné des Weasley avait facilement intégré les Aurors, une position que Sirius avait dû se battre pour obtenir.

Cependant, c'était le passé, et les deux hommes avaient fait des choix depuis lors. Des choix importants.

Ces choix les avaient rendus semblables, plus encore, ils avaient faitde Bill Weasley de Sirius Black _des amis_. Même sans leur attachement mutuel envers Aurors, Azkaban les aurait liés. Pourtant, leur relation n'était pas celle que Sirius partageait avec Dung Fletcher, Adam MacMillan, Jessica Avery ou même Frank Londubat – tout aussi insouciant que lui. Au fond d'eux même, ils étaient bien plus semblables qu'il n'y paraissait, et les derniers mois avaient amené Sirius à le réaliser.

Son rire se mua en un léger sourire. C'était bon d'être compris, même un peu.

"En parlant _de toi_," dit Bill dans le silence, "tu nous a manqué au petit déjeuner."

"Tu l'as déjà dit," répondit évasivement Sirius.

Le plus jeune renifla. "Je sais. Et tu as changé de sujet."

"Oups." Sirius n'essaya pas de paraître innocent, le faire n'aurait pas fonctionné, quoi qu'il en soit. "Je n'avais pas faim."

"Depuis Mardi ?" demanda dubitativement Bill. "Tu n'es venu à aucun repas."

"J'ai mangé." Il haussa les épaules.

"Je n'en doute pas. Mais seul." Bill marqua une pause, puis continua après une profonde inspiration. "Adam pense que tu caches quelque chose, Sirius. Il l'a mentionné plusieurs fois."

"Ah ?"

"Ouais. Nous l'avons fait taire au début, mais il devient plus insistant. Ce qui l'inquiète plus, je pense, c'est que personne ne semble savoir. Même pas Frank."

"Pourtant, Frank n'a rien dit," répondit Sirius, arquant un sourcil. "Pourquoi toi ? Vous avez tiré à la courte paille ?"

Bill se renfrogna. "Non. Personne ne m'a rien demandé." Son visage s'assombrit légèrement, et il hésita avant d'ajouter "j'ai juste pensé, enfin..."

"Quoi ?" demanda Sirius, incapable de ne pas parler froidement. _Qu'a dit Adam ?_ Bill était certes devenu un ami, mais comprendrait-il ? Il y avait une menace dans ses paroles, quelque chose de méfiant et d'inquiet.

"Laisse tomber." Jusqu'à cette réponse défensive, Sirius ne s'était pas rendu compte combien sa voix était devenue dure. Bill recula légèrement et haussa les épaules. "Je pense que ce n'est pas important."

Cela le prouvait. Immédiatement, Sirius sut que quoi qu'Adam ait dit, ça n'avait pas été toute la vérité. Il y avait cinq jours, quand Adam avait surpris Sirius travaillant sur la magie noire, l'Auror avait récupéré le coup en expliquant qu'il utilisait _la vieille _magie ; il était facile les confondre parce que, dans le passé, il n'y avait pas de distinction entre magie blanche et magie noire. Sirius avait pensé qu'Adam avait accepté son explication - l'autre Auror avait semblé très soulagé et était parti peu après. Maintenant, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Des alarmes commençaient à sonner dans des oreilles de Sirius. _À quoi joue-t-il ?_

"Non." Bill stoppa alors qu'il allait partir. "Pose ta question."

Bill avala sa salive, mais sa voix était basse et sérieuse. "Ecoute, Sirius," dit-il rapidement, "j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que quoi que tu fasses, tu le fais pour une raison, mais d'autres ici n'en sont pas aussi sûrs. Pendant des jours, Adam a laissé entendre que tu préparais quelque chose, mais aujourd'hui il a 'laissé échappé' que tu utilisais la magie noire."

Au loin, un oiseau gazouilla dans le silence soudain.

Une vague de froid engloutit Sirius. Il avait eu tort au sujet de Adam – et à propos de quoi encore ? Éviter les autres avait semblé une bonne idée ; leur présence était une distraction, au mieux, alors qu'il travaillait sur des sorts qui demandaient beaucoup de concentration. Mais les éviter avait-il donné le temps à Adam d'attiser le mécontentement ? L'avait-il incité à sembler coupable ? Il essaya de ne pas renifler. _Je suis coupable._

Sirius avait été exposé à la magie noire pendant presque toute sa vie, bien que son utilisation n'ait pas été toujours marquée de cette façon. Il la comprenait et l'identifiait facilement, mais _ne l'avait jamais employée_. En l'apprenant, il s'était compromis. Malheureusement, il avait aussi menti à ceux qui lui faisaient confiance, et ces deux choses étaient devenues nécessaires.

"C'est vrai, Sirius ?" demanda tranquillement Bill, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Cette fois, il dut déglutir. "Que dirais-tu si je disais oui ?" tenta-il, sachant que cette question était comme une affirmation, mais il ne pouvait pas se forcer à l'admettre.

"J'espérerais que tu me ferais assez confiance pour ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives et pour comprendre que tu as une raison," répondit l'autre sans hésitation.

"Toi. Mais les autres ?" Poser la question était un signe de faiblesse, mais il en avait besoin.

"Nous tous," dit platement Bill.

Sirius renifla. "Et Adam ?"

"Adam est... différent maintenant," Bill soupira. "Azkaban l'a changé. Il est plus paranoïaque qu'avant."

"J'ai remarqué," répondit sèchement Sirius.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question," attaqua doucement Bill, et Sirius haussa les épaules.

"Je pense que tu connais la réponse," souffla-t-il.

"Tu essayes de l'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas utiliser la magie noire contre lui."

"Non. Et oui." Prenant une profonde inspiration, Sirius leva son bras gauche. Il n'eut pas à relever sa manche, ils savaient tous les deux ce qui était là. "Ca me donne un lien avec lui, Bill. Il change ce que je suis et comment je pratique la magie."

"Mais tu l'as depuis quatre ans."

"Je sais." Inspire. Expire. Il s'attendait presque à sentir le froid et entendre la voix moqueuse résonner dans son esprit, mais il n'y avait rien excepté le vide. Etrange, comment le vide pouvait être presque plus dérangeant que cette autre sensation, particulièrement à cause de cette froideur engloutissant son âme. "Et il m'a changé."

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour expliquer comment, ou une manière de décrire son choix. _Mon choix. Mes conséquences.__Mes affaires._ Bill n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui avait conduit Sirius à employer la magie noire. Seule une autre personne saurait, et assez curieusement, Voldemort était probablement _le seul _homme qui comprendrait jamais pourquoi Sirius avait choisi cette route. Il frissonna.

"Ca va ?"

Sirius cilla. "Je vais très bien. Je réfléchissait juste." _Je pensais que Voldemort me connaît bien et si peu en même temps. Tous les deux, cependant, sont effrayants... et il y avait des moments à Azkaban qui m'ont trahi autant qu'ils m'ont protégé._

"Oh." Il y eut un autre moment de silence et puis Bill eut un sourire. "Pendant que tu penses, nous avons un autre problème. En dehors d'Adam."

"Quoi ?" Sirius tourna la tête pour regarder Bill dans les yeux ; il n'y vit que de l'inquiétude, pas de doute. Bill lui faisait confiance - et ceci effraya davantage Sirius que le doute l'aurait fait. Mais il n'avait plus de temps pour l'incertitude, plus de temps pour l'hésitation. Quelque chose chatouilla le bord de son esprit, mais il ne put dire quoi. "Merci, Bill," ajouta-t-il avant que l'autre ne puisse continuer. "Pour l'avertissement. Je parlerai à Adam."

"Pas de quoi," répondit Bill avant de froncer les sourcils. "L'autre problème, je le crains, est plus compliqué. Nous avons peut-être un traître parmi nous."

"Quoi ?"

Le signe d'assentiment de Bill était sinistre. "Oui. L'autre nuit, Melle Tonks a vu - "

"Sur Avalon ?" le coupa Sirius.

"Sur Avalon," confirma l'autre. "Frank m'a demandé de ne pas le dire à qui que ce soit, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne t'incluait pas."

"Ah." Il avait été trop pris dans son propre travail pour le voir, mais l'esprit de Sirius tourbillonnait maintenant. Lentement, les morceaux commençaient à s'assembler... "Dis-moi ce qui s'est produit."

---------------------

"Vous ne trouvez pas que Percy agit étrangement ces derniers temps ?" demanda Ron à ses frères au petit déjeuner ce dimanche matin.

"Euh," répondit Fred dans son jus d'orange. Il avala rapidement. "Euh, oui."

Les Misfits reniflèrent et Harry renchérit, "tu t'es craché dessus, Fred."

"Quoi - Argh!" Il n'avait pas remarqué le jus qui décorait le haut de ses robes d'école. Fred se renfrogna. "C'était quoi déjà ce sort de nettoyage ?"

Hermione dégaina sa baguette sans prendre la peine d'expliquer "_Scourgify_."

"Merci, Hermione. Je ne me souviens jamais de celui-là."

"Si tu passait plus de temps sur tes devoirs au lieu de faire des blagues," répondit-elle légèrement.

"Tu peux parler !" renifla George. "Souviens-toi de la nuit dernière."

"Non, _je _suis celle qui nous as tiré des ennuis que Ginny nous a attirés," répliqua Hermione. "Si tu veux te moquer de quelqu'un, George, choisis mieux."

"Les filles. Vous êtes toutes les mêmes."

"Au moins, nous, _les filles, _on sait pourquoi Percy est bizarre," rétorqua Ginny.

La tête de Ron se tourna. "Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi vous vous posez ces question ?" demanda George, engloutissant son petit déjeuner à un rythme alarmant. Même après avoir passé plus d'un an avec lui, Harry était encore stupéfait par la quantité de nourriture que George pouvait avaler – la consommation de nourriture était un excellent moyen de différencier les jumeaux, particulièrement aux repas. Tandis que Fred parvenait presque toujours à renverser quelque chose sur _quelqu'un_, George semblait simplement téléporter la nourriture directement dans son estomac.

"Je suis curieux, c'est tout," répliqua Ron. "Pas vous ?"

"Curieux de ce que fait notre cher frère le parfait Percy avec ses amis parfaits de Préfet ?" répondit George.

"Oh, laisse-le, George," intervint Harry. "Ecoutons pourquoi."

Ginny grimaça pendant que George fit la moue. "D'accord," râla le gourmand. "Finissons-en."

"Il n'est plus avec ses amis, quoi qu'il en soit," précisa Hermione. "Il traîne avec Pénélope Deauclaire depuis _des jours_."

"Deauclaire ?" répéta Fred. "La fille de Serdaigle dont la famille est morte ?"

Ginny hocha la tête. "Je l'ai vue pleurer sur son épaule mercredi matin. Après la parution de l'article."

"Pleurer ? Avec _Percy_ ? " s'étonna Ron. "Il est aussi compatissant qu'un verracrasse !"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginny. "Est-ce qu'il y a des garçons intelligents ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oh, je n'en suis pas sûre."

"Merci, Hermione," répondit sèchement Harry, alors que Ron demandait,

"Pourquoi sommes nous si imbéciles?"

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, mais Fred renifla. "Et qu'est-ce que vous savez et qu'on ignore ?"

"Ils sont ensembles, idiot," rit Ginny. "Voila pourquoi il est si drôle." Elle reprit son sérieux rapidement. "Il essaye de l'aider."

"Oh." La bonne humeur se dissipa à ces mots, et les Misfits échangèrent des regards. D'abord Lee avait disparut, puis la famille de Pénélope avait été tuée, et maintenant la grand-mère de Neville... Il y avait des moments où Harry se demandait si la guerre allait se terminer un jour - et si c'était le cas, qui serait encore vivant pour le voir ? Combien d'entre eux finiraient comme Lee, enfermés à _Azkaban _et sans espoir ?

Harry avala sa salive. Le professeur Fletcher avait promis qu'ils feraient tout ce qu'ils pourraient, mais Harry savait combien il était difficile d'entrer à Azkaban. Les Aurors l'avaient fait par le passé, mais Voldemort _s'attendait maintenant _à une seconde tentative. De plus, Harry était le fils d'un Auror. Aussi terrible que ça puisse sembler, il savait qu'un jeune garçon, aussi important qu'il soit pour ses amis, ne serait pas une raison suffisante pour monter une mission de sauvetage. C'était une perspective horrible, mais le monde n'était pas parfait... et Harry avait la mauvaise impression qu'un de ses meilleurs amis était juste devenu un aléa de la guerre.

D'après les expressions des visages de ses amis, il voyait qu'ils pensaient à la même chose, et qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas plus que lui. Quelque chose devait être fait. Mais quoi ?

---------

"On devrait voir les effets maintenant," dit tranquillement Lily, détestant paraître aussi déprimée mais incapable de faire autrement. Quinze minutes étaient passées, puis encore quinze, presque une heure plus tard, la potion de Rogue n'avait toujours aucun effet. James était toujours dans le fauteuil, essayant de paraître insouciant, mais Lily voyait l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Severus soupira. "Oui," admit-il. " On devrait voir les effets maintenant..." Il se tourna vers James. "Tu sens quelque chose?"

"Pas plus que hier," répondit tranquillement James. "Depuis que j'ai cessé de prendre la potion de Martha, je sens de légers élancements ici et là, mais rien de bien significatif"

"Hm." Severus fronça les sourcils, et Lily le vit réfléchir. "La seule raison que je vois est que tu as une accumulation du poison dans ton organisme, ou que tes blessures étaient suffisamment graves pour en être la cause... les cas de paralysie permanente sont toujours très rares. Je ne peux pas en être sûr sans avoir accès à ton dossier de Sainte Mangouste, mais je doute que ce soit ça. Peut-être qu'un autre médecin de Sainte Mangouste...?"

"Non," répondit fermement James, faisant froncer les sourcils à Lily. Elle avait déjà débattu de ce sujet avec son mari la nuit précédente et avait été repoussée tout aussi rapidement. Elle avait plaidé pendant des heures, mais sa réponse était restée identique. Aucun médecin. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Pour continuer ses soins, il ferait appel à Rogue ou Madame Pomfresh, point.

"Je suis loin d'être un expert en médecine," précisa-t-il.

"Mais tu es un expert en potions," le contra James, "et tu dis que mon problème est probablement provoqué par la potion empoisonnée de Martha."

"Probablement," lui accorda Severus.

"Je sais. Mais je te fais confiance," répondit James. "Et les prétendus experts de Sainte Mangouste ne se sont pas avérés dignes de confiance récemment."

C'était étrange d'entendre à quel point James faisait maintenant confiance à l'homme qu'il avait par le passé tant détesté, et de voir que Rogue faisait de son mieux pour essayer de l'aider. A l'époque où ils avaient été des ennemis, Lily n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette conversation puisse avoir lieu, n'aurait jamais pensé que ces deux là puissent se regarder dans les yeux et se voir non seulement comme des alliés, mais comme des amis. Ils avaient beaucoup changé, le monde les y avait forcé. Peut-être que c'était un signe que les obligations de l'amitié seraient toujours plus fortes que la haine, que le mal. Peut-être que ça signifiait que tout n'était pas perdu.

"Je vais réessayer," dit pensivement Rogue, faisait distraitement tournoyer sa baguette entre deux doigts. "Il y a d'autres options. Il faut juste trouver laquelle fonctionne."

_Ou trouver Martha Blackwood et la forcer à s'expliquer_, pensa sombrement Lily, souhaitant presque pouvoir le faire. Malheureusement, le _médecin _de James avait complètement disparu, quand Lily avait cherché à joindre le docteur Blackwood à Sainte Mangouste, on lui avait répondu qu'elle était en congés pour une durée indéterminée à cause d'un décès dans sa famille. Rogue leur avait alors précisé que la seule famille de Martha était son frère aîné, Osborne, et qu'il était sûrement encore vivant. Comme Severus (et James), Osborne était l'aîné d'une des quatorze familles, ce qui signifiait que Rogue aurait dû entendre parler de sa mort. Le fait que Martha ait menti, cependant, ne prouvait rien. Elle était partie. Sans plus d'informations, il n'y avait aucun moyen facile pour défaire ce qu'elle avait fait.

Ainsi James était coincé. Toujours. Lily pouvait voir la douleur sur son visage, pouvait le voir lutter pour faire face à la situation avec optimisme. Penser qu'il avait été blessé avait été une chose, savoir qu'il avait été empoisonné était pire. James admettait rarement combien être bloqué dans un fauteuil roulant l'ennuyait, mais Lily le savait. Il avait toujours détesté rester en place ; depuis qu'elle le connaissait, James avait toujours été actif. Il avait joué au Quidditch, était devenu Auror - mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire ce qui lui plaisait et ça le rendait fou.

Lily espérait seulement que Severus trouverait une solution avant qu'ils ne soient tous devenus fous.

-----------------

Sirius ne se sentit pas à sa place en entrant dans la salle. Des visages amicaux l'accueillirent dans la salle circulaire, certains Aurors étaient appuyés contre les murs et d'autres assis à la table en U, beaucoup hochèrent la tête pour le saluer en souriant. Cette pièce était leur salle de réunion officielle sur Avalon, et Sirius avait été là de nombreuses fois avant, mais il s'y sentait toujours comme un étranger. Il voyait ce que d'autres ne voulaient pas qu'il voie. Derrière les sourires se cachait la circonspection, la méfiance... et même la crainte, dans quelques cas. _Que vous a dit Adam ? v_oulut-il demander. Mais Sirius ne le fit pas. Cette réunion était trop importante.

Derek Dawlish et Oscar Whitenack pénétrèrent dans la salle sur ses talons, et Sirius sentit les regards intéressés se porter sur eux. Tous savaient qu'ils étaient entrés dans le manoir Jedusor sans permission et avait trouvé _quelque chose_, mais les résultats de leur enquête avaient été noyés par les attaques sur les Londubat et les Deauclaire. Aussi important que ces résultats puissent être, les problèmes immédiats nécessitaient une intervention immédiate, et chacun savait que Oscar et Derek étaient sortis indemnes avant que les Mangemorts n'arrivent. Ainsi, leurs informations étaient devenues moins importantes que la mort et la peur. Même les Aurors pouvaient paniquer, et le message de Voldemort avait été intense. Les familles étaient maintenant des cibles.

De plus, Alice, qui aurait normalement dû s'en occuper, avait perdu un membre de sa famille. L'efficace adjointe de Sirius essayait pour l'instant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, et son mari s'enterrait dans son travail, ce qui laissait ses habiles espions sans personne pour les diriger. Par la suite, Dawlish avait montré son rapport à Sirius qui lui avait demandé de le présenter lors de cette réunion.

Peu d'Aurors étaient absents. Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, Sirius vit des amis et des collègues auxquels il n'avait pas parlé depuis l'attaque du chemin de Traverse, et il savait qu'ils l'observaient avec autant, sinon plus, d'agitation que les autres. Des douzaines d'yeux le suivirent, mais ce n'était pas assez - bien qu'ils aient lutté pour essayer de se reconstruire, les Aurors avaient été frappés de plein fouet. Ils n'étaient même pas assez nombreux pour satisfaire les besoins d'un ministère en temps de paix, alors en temps de guerre... Ils ne seraient jamais assez. Mais ils étaient forts et encore plus forts quand ils étaient ensemble comme ceci.

Les plus remarquables étaient les Aurors absents. James, naturellement, n'était pas venu, bien qu'ils aient toujours considéré le ministre de la magie comme un des leurs, il avait été techniquement classé comme inactif, ne pouvant pas continuer avec eux. Fauteuil roulant ou pas, James aurait été placé dans cette catégorie, mais il manquait toujours à Sirius. D'autres Aurors inactifs manquaient, des individus que Sirius aurait désespérément voulu revoir. La liste était courte, peu avaient décidé de ne pas redevenir Aurors après leur capture, mais leurs noms étaient remarquables. Dung Fletcher, Amanda Pieters, Stephen Hoppner, et Amy Wortman manquaient toujours, bien que Dung ait promis de revenir l'année suivante. Stephen Hoppner hésitait également, pressé par sa cousine, Alice Londubat, mais il devait encore prendre une décision, et il manquait à Sirius autant que les autres. Quatre alliés puissants se trouvaient sur la ligne de touche, maintenant les travaux à accomplir étaient au delà de leurs capacités : un professeur, un historien, un auteur et un gars sans importance du département du transport magique. Pourtant ils avaient peur de choisir, et une petite partie de l'esprit de Sirius était d'accord avec eux. La peur, il la comprenait bien.

D'autres, des Aurors actifs, manquaient aussi à l'appel, en raison de circonstances spéciales ou de missions. Taylor Hall était à la fête d'anniversaire des 3 ans de sa fille, Austin Fenwick accompagnait le chef du département des jeux magiques et des sports aux négociations au sujet de la possibilité d'organiser le coupe du monde de Quidditch en Grande-Bretagne – si la guerre se terminait - et Missy Erickson était à Sainte Mangouste pour soigner son bras brisé au cours d'une mission la semaine précédente. Mais ils étaient les seuls Aurors absents, et Sirius était heureux de voir que chacun avait répondu à sa convocation. Quinze visages attentifs l'étudiaient, mais c'était des visages familiers. Les moins familiers étaient ceux des candidats de la classe 4904. Sirius avait choqué les autres en exigeant leur présence, à quatre jours du début de leur mentorat et de leur entrée dans le vrai monde. Alice avait objecté, mais Sirius estimait que c'était important : comme les autres, les candidats méritaient de savoir.

Et ils l'observaient avec bien plus d'énervement que les Aurors, pas sûrs de ce qui allait se passer ou de quel rôle ils joueraient. Peu d'Aurors connaissait réellement la raison de cette réunion, mais les candidats en savaient encore moins que les autres. Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît," dit-il. "Je pense que nous sommes ici pour un moment."

Les chaises glissèrent sur le sol tandis que presque tout le monde obéissait, quelques individus provocateurs restèrent contre le mur, y compris Hestia Jones, qui jeta un mystérieux clin d'oeil à Sirius pendant qu'il s'asseyait. Elle observait les candidats, il le vit, mais le clin d'oeil le choqua. Jones n'était pas vraiment une amie, mais elle était, au moins, devenue une alliée de confiance.

"Avant toute chose, je cède la place à Derek Dawlish pour qu'il nous dise ce que lui et Oscar Whitenack ont découvert au manoir Jedusor. Leurs découvertes sont la raison de cette réunion peu orthodoxe." Sirius se tourna. "Derek ?"

Dawlish se leva, prenant une gorgée d'eau avant de parler. Toujours dédaigneux des formalités, il se lança directement dans les détails. "Comme vous le savez, mon équipe a été assigné à l'étude de l'augmentation récente de l'activité au manoir Jedusor. Le manoir est surveillé par les Aurors depuis des années, depuis que le ministère l'a identifié comme un des quartiers généraux de Lord Voldemort. Cependant, jusqu'à récemment, la maison était vide. Les mauvaises herbes l'avaient envahie et plus rien d'intéressant ne s'y produisait. Jusqu'ici.

"Oscar et moi étions de garde, poursuivant sur la découverte initiale de Bill et Hestia. Après avoir établi que les Mangemorts étaient partis, nous avons été voir. Les résultats de notre recherche, cependant, n'étaient pas ce à quoi nous nous attendions."

Il fit une pause, jetant un coup d'oeil autour de la table et étudiant des visages. Sirius fit la même chose, notant que tous les regards étaient rivés sur Derek Dawlish. En cinq jours, depuis la mission illicite d'Oscar et de Derek, chacun avait entendu que _quelque chose _s'était produit, bien que personne n'ait su ce que c'était, chacun était désireux de découvrir. Derek continua finalement :

"Avant de nous introduire dans le manoir Jedusor, Oscar et moi avions déjà fait plusieurs suppositions. Un : il y avait un prisonnier jusqu'ici inconnu dans la maison, soit parce que Voldemort n'a plus confiance dans la sécurité d'Azkaban ou soit pour garder l'existence de l'individu secrète. Deux : que ledit prisonnier était torturé, à en juger par les cris que nous avons entendus de la maison et par la présence de Rodolphus et de Bellatrix Lestrange. Trois : les Mangemorts étaient partis, parce que c'était silencieux. Quatre, et plus important : ce prisonnier était d'une certaine importance pour Voldemort, ce qui demandait d'agir rapidement.

"Nous avons pénétré par effraction dans la maison sans savoir si le prisonnier était présent ou pas. Oscar a vu Mulciber, Flint, et Rodolphus Lestrange partir avec un paquet vaguement de la forme d'un humain, qui nous a amenés à croire que la maison était complètement vide. Alors qu'il était possible que leur 'paquet' soit une ruse, il n'y avait aucun détail qui prouvait qu'ils se savaient observés."

Derek prit une autre gorgée d'eau. "Nous n'avons pas trouvé le prisonnier," dit-il brusquement, et Sirius vit l'espoir s'effacer de plusieurs visages. Chaque personne dans cette chambre avait perdu un ami proche ou un être cher pendant la guerre, et chacun d'eux avait osé espérer, juste pendant un moment, que le prisonnier mystérieux ait pu être quelqu'un qu'ils avaient perdu.

Sirius retint un reniflement. Sachant ce qu'il savait, les preuves de Dawlish menaient à quelque chose de bien plus extraordinaire.

"Cependant, nous avons trouvé des traces d'un prisonnier dans les cachots du manoir. Du sang desséché et frais, des sort de sécurité avancés, des habits déchirés, les fragments d'une baguette cassée, et d'un oeil magique."

Une vague de surprise parcourut la salle, et Sirius entendit plusieurs personnes haleter. A sa gauche, Bill Weasley semblait avoir reçu un coup de pied dans l'estomac : ses yeux étaient élargis et son visage était affreusement pâle. Plusieurs autres retenaient simplement leur souffle tandis que Hestia et Frank fronçaient les sourcils. Les candidats le fixèrent simplement, ils n'étaient pas arrivés à la même conclusion que les autres évidemment - la plupart d'entre eux étaient trop jeunes pour se souvenir.

"Rien ne nous prouve vraiment qui est le prisonnier, mais Francine Hoyt" -il la désigna de la tête - "a analysé les fragments de baguette pour trouver l'empreinte de l'utilisateur. Francine ?"

La femme se leva, hocha la tête vers ses collègues. "J'ai travaillé sur la baguette pendant plusieurs jours, mais en raison de son état, je n'ai pu établir que deux choses. Je ne peux pas encore donner avec certitude le nom du propriétaire, mais je sais que tous les fragments proviennent de la même baguette, et que son propriétaire n'était - ou n'est, en supposant qu'il soit encore vivant – pas un Mangemort. Je peux dire avec certitude que ce n'est pas la baguette d'un utilisateur de magie noire, et - "

"Maugrey," s'exclama Stricker Williamson. "Ca doit être Maugrey."

Les têtes marquèrent leur accord, et quand Francine essaya de répondre, elle fut noyée par trente-cinq voix passionnées parlant toutes en même temps. Sirius fronça tristement les sourcils. Francine était ancienne dans la division et avait été une bonne amie d'Alastor (certains disaient même plus qu'une simple amie), malgré le fait que elle n'était pas entrée chez les Aurors avant ses trente ans. Ayant appartenu au département des mystères, elle était leur principale experte légale. Mais si elle avait des doutes... Sirius secoua la tête et espéra qu'ils se taisent.

"Entre la baguette et l'oeil magique, il n'y a pas de doutes," insista Striker. Il avait été le dernier élève de Maugrey avant sa capture et brûlait évidemment toujours d'envie de le venger. _La vengeance_, réfléchit Sirius. _Tout comme nous tous._

"Je suis d'accord," intervint Jessica Avery, une autre protégée de Maugrey. "Très peu de sorciers ont porté un oeil magique, encore moins un comme celui de Maugrey. Le sien était – _est _- unique. Il doit être facile à reconnaître."

"Et moi, je suis sûrs que les Mangemorts ne le laisseraient pas garder un oeil qui peut voir à travers les choses," précisa Fred Randolph.

"Bien, écoutez -" tenta Francine, mais Adam McMillan la coupa.

"Est-ce que l'œil correspond, Francine ?"

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas la question," répondit-elle.

"Pourquoi pas ?" intervint encore Striker, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Son expression se reflétait sur beaucoup de visages, Sirius voyait très peu d'expressions graves. Même les candidats étaient devenus passionnés en entendant qu'un de leurs héros était vivant. Alastor Maugrey avait été le modèle des Aurors depuis longtemps, même si une grande partie du monde magique "normal" le considérait comme étrange, l'Auror était idolâtré. Il était le meilleur et l'avait toujours été. Il avait fallu dix-huit Détraqueurs et le Seigneur des ténèbres pour le tuer. Maugrey avait incarné tout ce que les Aurors rêvaient d'être.

"La question la plus importante est ce que nous allons faire," dit Jessica. Ses yeux foncés brillaient, et Jessica était habituellement réfléchie. Elle ne fonçait jamais la tête la première mais l'enthousiasme était contagieux.

"Nous allons le sortir de là, naturellement," répondit promptement Adam. Ils acquiescèrent.

"Mais où est-il maintenant ?" demanda Striker. "Azkaban ?"

"Probablement," grogna Jessica, son regard fut soudain froid. Comme Sirius, Frank, Bill, et Adam, Jessica avait été détenue dans la prison. Elle y avait passé seulement trois mois, mais ça ne faisait aucune différence. Aucun autre Auror n'avait un Mangemort pour frère - ou avait eu, quoi qu'il en soit, jusqu'à ce que Sirius le tue lors de l'attaque de Square Grimmaurd. Jessica, heureusement, n'était pas rancunière, particulièrement parce qu'elle détestait son frère avec une passion qui rivalisait avec la haine de Sirius pour Voldemort.

"Ca complique l'affaire," murmura pensivement Fred.

"Seulement un peu." Étonnamment, c'était Jason Deauclaire, sortait de sa douleur pour la première fois qui fut le premier des candidats à parler. "Nous y sommes entrés avant. Ca ne doit pas être compliqué de le ref-"

"Pas si simple," s'exclama Alice, fronçant les sourcils. "Les circonstances sont différentes maintenant."

"Comment cela ?" répliqua Deauclaire. "La prison est encore gardée par des mangemorts et des détraqueurs. Le Seigneur des ténèbres y vit. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il y ait moins de prisonniers ? Nous pouvons encore le faire."

"Parle pour toi, jeune homme," répondit Derek. "Nous sommes allés là dedans avec beaucoup plus d'Aurors et nous avons failli perdre. Je ne suis pas contre, mais nous avons besoin d'un meilleur plan qu'assaillir Azkaban avec quinze Aurors."

"Trente-cinq," intervint Calvin Waters, encouragé par les actions de Deauclaire. "Ne nous oubliez pas."

Derek se renfrogna. "Les -"

"Je pense que nous nous emballons," les interrompit Bill. "Nous n'avons aucune preuve que Maugrey soit vivant, et même si c'était le cas, nous _ne savons pas s'_il est à Azkaban. Je voudrais le trouver autant que n'importe qui, mais il y a d'autres questions qui doivent être prises en compte." Il se tourna vers Francine. "Est-ce que les fragments de baguette correspondent ?" demanda-t-il. "Bois d'ébène et..." Bill se tut, son front se plissa alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir. Ca faisait huit ans, après tout.

"Crin de licorne," acheva Sirius, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début du débat. "Bois d'ébène et crin de licorne noire."

Bien plus de temps était passé depuis qu'il avait été l'élève d'Alastor Maugrey, mais il y avait des choses qu'on n'oubliait pas. On l'avait appelé l'étoile de Maugrey plus d'une fois, jouant sur son nom et sur son rapport étroit avec son professeur, mais ça avait été vrai. Une fois, juste une fois, Alastor avait appelé Sirius son meilleur étudiant - ça avait été quand il pensait que Sirius n'écoutait pas, naturellement, mais c'était la même chose. Et Sirius avait été plus proche du vieil Auror excentrique qu'il ne l'avait cru possible. Il avait appris tellement et perdu tellement... et comme les autres, il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir y croire.

"C'est ça, Francine ?" demanda Mucia Coleman, curieuse.

Francine soupira. "Peut-être. Le bois _est _de l'ébène, mais il est difficile de voir si le crin est noir ou pas étant donné l'état de la baguette."

"C'est proche," souffla quelqu'un que Sirius n'identifia pas.

"Vous voyez ?" intervint Striker. "Ca fait beaucoup de coïncidences qui tendent à prouver que c'est Maugrey."

"Ainsi, nous revoilà au point de départ," résuma Adam. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Hestia renifla avant que quelqu'un puisse répondre. "Je déteste jouer les rabats joies," dit-elle d'une voix tranchante. "Mais au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Alastor Maugrey est _mort_."

"Nous croyions qu'il l'était," la corrigea Striker. Hestia leva les yeux au ciel et voulu répondre mais fut encore coupée par Waters.

"Tout le monde pensait qu'_il _était mort, aussi," précisa le candidat en désignant Sirius. "Evidemment, nous avons eu tort."

"Oui, mais deux fois ?" le contra Hestia. "Une fois, c'était simplement incroyable. Deux, c'est presque impossible."

"De plus, pensez-vous vraiment qu'Alastor Maugrey ait pu être maintenu prisonnier pendant quatre ans ?" demanda Alice, s'immisçant dans la conversation.

"Je pense que c'est possible," dit tranquillement Bill. "Il y a des moyens de retenir les gens..." Quelque chose de noir brilla dans ses yeux, mais personne excepté Sirius ne sembla le repérer. L'instructeur roux haussa les épaules. "Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord avec l'idée que ça puisse être Maugrey, mais c'est un argument persuasif. Un cas intéressant à étudier, tout du moins."

"Alastor est mort," le coupa catégoriquement Sirius, souhaitant que sa voix ne soit pas si blanche, mais lassé par ce débat.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. "Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?" demanda Jessica.

"Parce que j'étais le prisonnier de Voldemort quand il est mort."

La brève réponse fit immédiatement taire les anciens, mais les Aurors les plus jeunes n'étaient visiblement pas aussi désireux de faire de même. Bill, qui avait étudié le visage de Sirius impassiblement, avala sa salive, semblant y lire quelque chose que les autres ne voyaient pas, et Frank grimaça. Mais Striker parla.

"Et alors ?" Il haussa les épaules pour s'excuser. "Je ne veux pas sembler irrespectueux, mais quel est le rapport ?"

"Il me l'a dit," répondit tranquillement Sirius. "Quand ça s'est produit. Le 15 mai 1988." Il fit une pause, et n'eut pas envie de continuer. "Je m'en souviens."

"Il pourrait t'avoir menti," dit Adam.

"Non."

_"J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Sirius," dit la voix froide pour la deuxième fois, après l'avoir puni pour avoir ignoré la première. Sirius ouvrit ses yeux lentement, se demandant pourquoi il se donnait cette peine_. _Ce n'était pas par curiosité, pas vraiment, quoi qu'il en soit. Peut-être juste un souhait intérieur d'être exempt de douleur pendant les quelques secondes où Voldemort lui montrerait ce que c'était._

_Il était à peine conscient. À peine inquiet. Six heures _de Poenatoxicum _avaient extorqué toute sa force, et Sirius avait du mal à respirer. Lentement, le Seigneur des ténèbres apparut dans son champ de vision._

_"Tu reconnais ceci ?"_

_Quelque chose se balança devant ses yeux : une forme vaguement ronde, avec quelque chose de trouble au dessus et du sang partout. Une partie du sang éclaboussa le torse de Sirius, mais il était au delà de ce genre de considération. Le sang se mélangea simplement au sien. Il plissa ses yeux fatigués alors que Voldemort secouait l'objet, puis Sirius recula en réalisant brusquement ce que c'était._

_"Oh, oui. Souviens-toi de ce jour, mon ami." La voix froide était affreusement douce. "Le 15 mai 1988." _

"Comment pouvez vous en être sûr ?" demanda Waters. "Je veux dire, vous n'étiez pas exactement au meilleur de votre..."

Sirius regarda le candidat désagréable, l'arrêtant à la moitié de sa phrase avec un regard appuyé. "Parce qu'il m'a montré sa tête coupée."

Un silence de mort s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Waters parle à nouveau, sur la défensive. "Il a quand même pu mentir."

Tout le monde l'ignora, et soudain, personne n'osa croiser les yeux de Sirius. Ils fixaient tous autre chose - leurs mains, le dessus de la table, les peintures sur les murs, le tapis, ou même leurs bottes. Mais personne ne le regardait, et ils semblaient tous attendre que quelqu'un fasse _quelque chose._ Finalement, Sirius écarta ses souvenirs et prit la parole.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit Maugrey," dit-il tranquillement. "J'irai même jusqu'à dire que c'est probablement un piège -"

Trente-cinq bouches s'ouvrirent pour le contredire mais il les fit taire d'un geste.

"_Cependant_, je suis d'accord avec vous. Nous devons faire quelque chose. Même si c'est un piège, _quelqu'un_ était au manoir Jedusor et nous devons découvrir qui. Par conséquent, nous travaillerons sur le problème. Dawlish, ceci reste ton affaire. Demande toute l'aide dont tu as besoin et fais ce que tu as à faire. Francine, parle à Ollivander pour savoir à qui cette baguette a appartenu. Quant aux autres, le débat est clos. Cette information ne doit pas sortir de l'île. Compris ?"

Tout le monde acquiesça, Sirius nota ceux qui hésitaient plus que les autres. Striker, Avery, Deauclaire, et Waters furent les plus lents, alors que, assez curieusement, Adam McMillan sembla d'accord _trop _rapidement. Sirius coupa court à cette idée en se levant. D'un côté, Adam avait passé du temps à Azkaban, et il comprenait bien plus que beaucoup d'autres. Il était probablement heureux qu'ils n'aient pas à essayer une action précipitée, heureux de savoir qu'ils procéderaient avec prudence.

De l'autre côté, peut-être il était simplement circonspect. Beaucoup d'Aurors l'étaient.

--------------

Plus tard cette nuit, toute idée de pièges et de prisonniers l'avait quitté. Sirius avait dû faire un effort pour se libérer l'esprit, treize lettres étaient étalées sur la table devant lui. Écrites sur du parchemin antique qui lui aurait coûté une fortune s'il avait dû l'acheter lui-même, les lettres _semblaient _innocentes, même si on les lisait. Peu comprendraient ce qu'elles signifiaient, quoi qu'il en soit, aucune lettre de ce type n'avait été envoyée depuis la mort du père de Sirius.

Il soupira. Sirius s'était approprié le luxueux bureau de la villa principale, plus pour l'intimité qu'il offrait que pour son confort. Officiellement, le bureau lui appartenait parce qu'il était le chef des Aurors, mais Sirius n'avait jamais accordé trop de crédit aux symboles de statut. Il avait grandi dans un cercle social qui ne jurait que par le statut et la fierté, et il en avait eu assez avant même d'avoir treize ans. Cependant, ce qu'il faisait demandait bien plus d'intimité que ses recherches en ancienne magie en en magie noire.

Après tout, toute lettre avec l'adresse suivante était sûre d'attirer l'attention :

_**T.E. Jedusor**_

_**de la lignée Jedusor**_

_**Palais sur le rivage**_

_**Île D'Azkaban**_

Pourtant le Councilarium devait se réunir, et il était un Black. Son devoir dépassait les murs construits par la guerre et la haine. Treize invitations portaient le sceau des Black et iraient aux amis et comme aux ennemis.

_Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, _se dit-il. _Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire._

_----------------_

_21 Septembre 1992_

**UN AUTRE AUROR TOMBE AVEC SA FAMILLE**

par Keith Lindsay, envoyé spécial

Hier en fin d'après-midi, le mal a frappé. Cette fois, ce n'était pas

La famille Deauclaire ou Londubat, l'obscurité a trouvé une nouvelle

victime. Il y avait, cependant, des similitudes entre cette attaque et la

plupart des attaques récentes. De nouveau, Mangemorts ont frappé

en plein jour, envahissant une maison sans être défiés ou stoppés,

détruisant ceux qu'ils rencontraient.

Cinq personnes sont mortes. Taylor Hall, Auror, âgé de 21 ans.

Elissa Hall, âgée de 23 ans. Mélissa, âgée de 3 ans. Samantha et Richard,

âgés de 1an. L'Auror qui est arrivé sur les lieux a refusé tout

commentaire sur les circonstances de la mort des Hall. Cependant, leur

voisin moldu a déclaré avoir entendu des cris avant que la Marque des

ténèbres n'apparaisse dans le ciel. Par conséquent, on peut supposer que

les Hall, comme tant d'autres, ont été torturés à mort par les partisans

fous du Seigneur des ténèbres. Un employé du Ministère, qui a refusé

de donner son nom, a révélé que le père Auror, Taylor Hall est mort le

dernier, après avoir assisté à l'exécution de sa famille.

Taylor Hall est sorti de Poudlard en 1989 et s'est engagé dans les Aurors.

Il épousé Elissa Golden en décembre cette année. Tous les deux étaient

d'orginie Moldue et d'anciens Gryffondors, ce qui peut avoir été la cause

de leurs décès. Il est maintenant clair que la guerre a atteint un nouveau

niveau, et qu'il n'y a plus aucune neutralité. C'est le troisième Auror dont

la famille est attaquée, et si les enfants innocents ne sont pas en

sécurité, qui l'est ? Que sera ce monde à la fin de cette guerre ? Ces

questions demandent une réponse, mais peu semblent avoir

le courage de le faire.

* * *

Bon, le titre du suivant est « _Les ténèbres repoussées_ », ça devrait vous rassurer...  
Comment ça, « non » ?

(1) Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas mémorisé l'intégrale des dialogues de star wars, Vert nous donne la citation (de mémoire) :  
"_Luke, tu apprendras bien vite que la plupart des vérités dépendent  
avant tout de notre propre point de vue_"

Vert, de tous merci tu auras !


	35. Les ténèbres repoussées

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même - surtout dans celui-ci où la généalogie sorcière proposée par Robin est en contradiction avec les éléments donnés depuis par JKR, mais est-ce important ?

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice **qui est très fière de sa régularité en ce moment !

**Sponsors officiels de la semaine : Ryan **qui approuve les risques que prend Sirius ;** Touffue **qui ne connaît pas _Star wars_...lol;** Alana Chantelune **qui vomit les massacres ; **Siri** qui va en savoir plus sur le prisonnier...enfin presque, lol ; **Lunenoire** qui a entendu les non-dits ; Fée que ça déprime l'échec de la potion (enfin, je crois); et **Chinader** qui est revenu!

Merci à tous

**Chapitre trente-cinq : Les ténèbres repoussées**

"Aujourd'hui commence votre test final !" - gronda Frank Londubat. Pour les étudiants, il paraissait plutôt blême quelque soit la force de sa voix. Cependant, ses yeux restaient aussi insondables qu'à l'accoutumée, et les trois instructeurs se tenaient derrière lui avec des expressions inchangées.

"Il y aura trois tests : un parcours dans le labyrinthe, un dans le champ de mines et un duel avec un Auror qualifié. Vous devez passer chacun de ces trois tests pour être choisis par un mentor."

Londubat eut une grimace de carnassier, et Tonks sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. "Réussir, naturellement, revient à _survivre _pour un Auror qualifié."

"Et si nous gagnons ?" Inévitablement, c'était Jason. La modestie lui était inconnue, même si il était plus discret depuis la mort de sa famille.

Londubat rit. "Si tu gagnes, jeune homme, tu feras partie de ceux que la division a sous-estimé au point de lui présenter un adversaire battable."

Les autres candidats reniflèrent, et Tonks _crut _voir Hestia Jones sourire. Immédiatement, elle dût résister à l'envie de rire nerveusement. Leur sévère instructeur souriait rarement, et quand elle riait, elle _riait _plus probablement d'eux qu'avec eux. Par conséquent, si Jones souriait, cela signifiait qu'elle avait été assignée au duel avec Jason, et quelque soit le talent de Jason Deauclaire, Hestia Jones était un adversaire redoutable. Tonks avait assisté à son duel avec Shacklebolt, et elle n'avait pas été mauvaise.

"Les résultats de ces tests détermineront votre classement," ajouta Weasley, "lequel décidera, entre autre, du Mentor qui vous sera attribué."

"Quels sont les autres critères ?" demanda Calvin Waters.

"Le choix", répondit platement Londubat. "Les Mentors peuvent choisir leur étudiant sans qu'on leur pose de questions. C'est le facteur final."

"Et ça veut dire quoi ?" demanda Alain Brittingham, faisant renifler Jones.

"Vous verrez après le test, Brittingham," répliqua-t-elle. "Il vous reste vingt-quatre heures de tests avant d'être choisis pas un mentor."

Tonks jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule droite, juste à temps pour voir Alain rougir. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé beaucoup depuis leur arrivée sur Avalon, mais l'avait bien connu à Poudlard. Bien qu'il été un Poufsouffle et elle une Serdaigle, tous deux avaient été de bons amis, et étaient même brièvement sortis ensembles pendant sa sixième année (la septième d'Alain). Ils s'étaient séparés en bons termes mais s'étaient perdus de vue au cours des années, et Tonks avait été heureuse de le voir sur Avalon lui aussi, d'autant plus qu'elle avait toujours su qu'il voulait être Auror.

Weasley échangea un regard avec Jones avant de continuer : "vous vous présenterez dans l'ordre suivant : Whitenack, Tonks, Fisher, Laurence, Hauntings, Lockhart, Deauclaire... "

Tonks n'écouta pas la suite, elle était trop occupée à essayer d'apaiser les papillons quoi voletaient dans son estomac. Deuxième ? Elle devait se présenter _en deuxième ?_ La seule chose qui aurait pu être pire était d'être à la place de June Whitenack. C'était déjà assez dur pour June que son frère aîné, Oscar, soit Auror, et maintenant elle se trouvait première pour passer les tests les plus difficiles de leur formation. Et Tonks devrait y aller juste après. _Du suicide, _pensa-t-elle avec ironie. _Du pur suicide._

Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se plaindre. C'était le moment d'agir – une chose que les Aurors lui avaient appris à bien faire. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Tonks se força à se calmer et à sourire, ce qui étonna clairement Dana Lockhart qui se pencha vers elle.

"Pourquoi tu souris ?" chuchota-t-elle. "Tu devrais trembler !"

"Rien," répondit gaiement Tonks, constatant que le sourire _semblait _vrai.

Dana leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu es folle."

Tonks se retint de rire nerveusement. "Ouais – euh, c'est fort probable, quoi qu'il en soit. Ne le sommes nous pas tous ?"

"Ouais," maugréa son amie. "Nous devons l'être pour faire ça."

Ensemble, elles marchèrent vers le labyrinthe ; toutes deux étaient dans la première moitié du groupe, tandis que les autres attendaient. En marchant, Tonks regarda l'île - serait-ce sa dernière chance d'admirer sa beauté et sa noblesse ? Une fois qu'elle serait Auror, elle passerait peu de temps sur l'île, et aucun des Aurors ne semblait remarquer la _vie _qu'on ressentait toujours sur Avalon. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne perdrait pas ce sentiment en rejoignant leurs rangs.

-----------------

Alors que la nuit approchait, trois événements significatifs se produisirent. Deux de ces événements auraient pu changer le monde, mais l'un groupes n'essaya pas et l'autre échoua. Le premier événement, même s'il était moins significatif, était peut-être le plus douloureux. Il était également le seul qui ferait la une de la _Gazette du sorcier_ le matin suivant.

Le titre de Skeeter disait, "**LES AURORS AFFAIBLIS NE PEUVENT MEME PLUS PROTEGER LES LEURS."** L'histoire, cependant, était peu plus compliquée que cela.

Au 29, route de Boxhedge, avant l'arrivée des détraqueurs, vivait un étrange Moldu. Il possédait un beau jardin et une pelouse bien entretenue, pourtant sa maison était très rustique. La maison appartenait à deux personnes âgées moldues ; la seule erreur de cette maison était d'appartenir à la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment.

Amanda et Alexandre Fisher étaient proches de la soixantaine, ils avaient eu un fils plutôt tard. A leur grande surprise, Alexandre Fisher II s'était avéré être un sorcier, mais ils ne l'avaient pas renier pour autant. Naturellement, ils n'avaient jamais tout à fait compris la guerre, ou ce que leur fils faisait en tant qu'apprenti Auror, mais ils l'aimaient. Ils n'avaient pas à comprendre. Ce n'était pas leur monde.

Malheureusement, leur aveuglement fut la cause de leur décès.

Quand les détraqueurs arrivèrent dans l'obscurité, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cria. Ils n'avaient pas vu les créatures, ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprit jamais ce qui provoquait les cauchemars qui les assaillirent soudainement. Ils ressentirent uniquement le froid et la terreur dans leurs derniers instants. S'ils avaient été sorciers, ou habité près d'autres sorciers, le désastre aurait pu être évité. Mais ils vivaient dans leur propre monde, avec bonheur, ignorant ce qui les avait tués.

Les corps ne furent retrouvés que le surlendemain, quand la fille de leur voisin rentra pour les vacances. Découvrant le cadavre _de son propre _père, elle appela la police Moldue. Il y avait neuf morts moldus : les Fisher et sept de leurs voisins, simplement parce qu'ils habitaient dans la mauvaise rue. Ces sept-là n'étaient pas des cibles. Ils ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence du monde magique en dehors des contes de fées.

Des accidents de guerre, comme les appelaient la Gazette. La presse moldue se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un virus inconnu dans l'air.

-----------

En début de soirée, le cercle brisé se réunit au numéro 12, square Grimmaurd, à la demande de Remus Lupin. Il savait que c'était une entorse au règlement tacite du premier cercle, mais l'Ordre du Phénix devait se réunir ; il avait bien plus de choses à accomplir que ce que le cercle brisé ne pourrait jamais faire. Les premiers jours qui avaient suivi la destruction de la maison de campagne, Remus avait fouillé les ruines, récupérant ce qui pouvait être sauvé et l'apportant à Poudlard. Il avait décidé que l'école serait toujours le coeur métaphorique de l'Ordre, même si la maison de campagne avait été l'asile du cercle intérieur. Fumseck, cependant, n'avait pas semblé d'accord.

Encore une fois, le Phénix avait refusé de reformer le cercle. Des membres avaient été choisis, mais aucun siège ne serait attribué avant que Fumseck ne l'ait décidé. Remus avait supplié et argumenté, mais il était finalement arrivé à la conclusion que Fumseck avait une raison. Sinon, ils étaient tous perdus.

Le directeur soupira tranquillement comme Sirius entrait le dernier dans la salle. On aurait pu penser qu'il serait le premier, puisque square Grimmaurd était sa maison, mais Remus savait que Sirius n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la vieille maison depuis l'attaque de Voldemort sur le chemin de traverse. Comment Sirius occupait son cerveau hyperactif sur Avalon, Remus l'ignorait, mais la seule fois où il avait vu son ami depuis l'attaque avait été lors de la dernière tentative de réunion. Maintenant, pourtant, il entrait dans la pièce avec un visage figé et distant, sans l'entrain qui l'avait toujours caractérisé. Remus avala sa salive, souhaitant ne pas avoir vu les ombres cachées dans les yeux de son ami. Si les choses avaient été différentes ! Sirius n'avait pas mérité ceci.

_Aucun de nous_.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Merci d'être venus," commença tranquillement Remus. "Pour ceux qui sont nouveaux parmi nous, permettez-moi d'expliquer la signification de cette réunion..."

Et ainsi, il parla du cercle intérieur, son histoire et sa formation. Remus en laissa peu de de côté en mémoire de Dumbledore qui lui avait dit par le passé qu'il n'y avait aucun secret dans le Cercle – l'Ordre ne pouvait pas se le permettre, particulièrement parmi ces huit individus. Ainsi, il parla du premier cercle, formés en 1976. Dumbledore avait parlé de ses vieux camarades avec vénération, et Remus essaya de s'en souvenir alors qu'il narrait les histoires de William Suntrode, Armando Dippet, Alastor Maugrey, Amelia Bones, David Potter, Arabella Figg, et Minerva McGonagall. Il n'avait jamais rencontré trois des huit membres, mais il se rappelait de la douleur dans la voix du vieux sorcier quand il avait parlé de leurs vies... et leurs décès.

Le cercle avait perdu beaucoup de ses membres depuis sa formation – plus de seize au total, une bonne moitié était morte. Quand Dumbledore et Bella étaient morts, les derniers membres du cercle original avaient disparu. Maintenant, tous étaient morts et leur sagesse envolée.

Jamais auparavant Remus n'avait senti une telle pression sur lui. _Pourquoi moi ? v_oulait crier une partie de lui. Pourquoi le calme, le réservé ? Pourquoi _le loup-garou ?_ Remus avala sa salive, cherchant sans les trouver les mots appropriés pour poursuivre. Qu'es_t-ce que Dumbledore a vu en moi – pourquoi m'a-t-il fait confiance à moi ? _S'il avait pu poser au vieux sorcier une dernière question, ça aurait été celle-là - _Non. Certainement pas, _réalisa-t-il. _Je lui demanderais pourquoi il a pensé qu'il devait mourir._

Remus se sortit péniblement de ses pensées. Il se rendit péniblement compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, et il était temps d'agir. Quelles que soient les raisons de sa présence, Remus _était _l'Ordre du Phénix, à toutes fins pratiques. Et ses camarades avaient besoin d'un guide.

"Ca ne peut pas être une vraie réunion du cercle intérieur," dit-il avec regrets. "Fumseck refuse toujours – il n'a même pas voulu m'accompagner ce soir, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Je pense qu'il craint... " Remus grimaça et se tut. "Laissez tomber. Nous sommes ici, et nous devons discuter du futur."

Soudain, les yeux de James et de Sirius se croisèrent. James était toujours dans son fauteuil roulant près de la table, alors que Sirius était dans un grand fauteuil à côté du feu. Même s'il faisait plutôt chaud pour une de fin septembre, Sirius avait immédiatement ravivé le feu en arrivant et s'était installé le plus près possible. Cependant, son expression neutre s'émietta un peu alors qu'il regardait James.

"Nous ne pouvons pas rester longtemps," dit-il tranquillement. "James et moi. Et Rogue. "

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Peter, effrayé. Remus aussi fronça les sourcils –qu'ignorait-il ?

"Le Councilarium se réunit ce soir," répondit simplement Sirius.

"Quoi ?" demandèrent plusieurs voix. Étonnamment, ce fut Severus répondit.

"Le Conseil des quatorze," répondit le mangemort. "Il se réunit une fois tous les quinze ans, et toujours le 23 septembre. Nous ne pouvons pas être en retard."

"Je vois," dit lentement Remus, jetant un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge géante contre le mur opposé. "Combien de temps vous avez?"

"Trois heures," dit James. "Ca devrait suffire."

"Très bien," Remus hocha la tête, il aurait vraiment voulu demander pourquoi ses amis ne le lui avaient pas dit avant, mais il sentait que c'était interdit. Ni James ni Sirius n'avait de secrets pour leurs amis à moins qu'ils ne soient obligés, et il comprenait que certaines choses n'étaient pas censées être partagées. Un regard à Peter lui apprit que Queudver comprenait aussi - tous deux étaient des maraudeurs. Enfants, peut-être, ils n'avaient _aucun _secret, mais maintenant… "Deux heures suffiront."

Un court silence régna avant que Bill Weasley ne parle. "Si je peux poser une question, pourquoi sommes nous ici ?"

"Beaucoup de raisons." Remus s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de continuer. "Principalement parce que, nous, le cercle intérieur, dirigeons les efforts de l'Ordre du Phénix dans la guerre. Cependant, l'attaque du Ministère nous a affaiblis autant qu'elle a affaibli le gouvernement, et nous devons réparer les dommages. Les événements récents ont montré que nous ne possédons plus le luxe du temps - si nous ne sommes pas prêt à riposter, Voldemort nous aura.

"Par conséquent, nous devons définir les menaces auxquelles nous faisons face et puis quoi faire. Plus important, nous devons comprendre et parer les effets psychologiques des victoires récentes de Voldemort."

"Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons," dit tranquillement Lily. "Tant de choses sont arrivées récemment... tout le monde à été secoué. Je déteste le dire, mais je pense que même nous, _nous _sommes secoués."

"Je -" Peter ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Rogue le coupa.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord," grommela le maître des potions. "Aussi insensible que ça puisse paraître, ces morts peuvent jouer en notre faveur. Je crois que viser les familles d'Aurors était peut-être un muvais calcul du Seigneur des ténèbres ."

Lily arqua un sourcil : "pourquoi ?"

"Parce que la peur est une drogue puissante," répondit Sirius. "Elle l'a toujours été. Avant, ceux qui n'étaient pas impliqués dans la guerre avaient peur des conséquences de leur engagement. Maintenant, Voldemort montre que la douleur et la mort ne se limitent pas aux combattants. _Maintenant_, ils commencent à avoir peur de ce qui se produira s'ils ne choisissent pas leur camp."

"Et beaucoup de ceux-là espèrent notre victoire," finit James pour lui, en inclinant pensivement la tête. "Je ne peux pas vraiment appeler ça un développement positif, mais c'est peut-être un début."

"Peut-être," maugréa Dung. "Mais je m'attendrais plutôt à ce que ça grossisse les rangs de Voldemort, pas les nôtres."

Rogue secoua la tête. "L'attaque sur le ministère aussi. Le massacre du chemin de traverse a eu bien plus d'influence. Au-delà de ça ? Je pense qu'il est allé trop loin, trop vite. Comme le dit Black, la terreur peut être une motivation puissante."

"Et que ferons nous d'eux ?" demanda Peter, se mordant la lèvre.

"Que _pouvons _nous faire ?" demanda Dung avec scepticisme.

"Rien," répondit Remus. "A part parler aux gens, leur tendre la main... rien. Mais parler à vos amis et à vos familles. Voyez ce qui peut être fait."

Lily se tourna immédiatement vers Sirius. "Tu peux parler à Andromeda Tonks, Sirius ?" demanda-t-elle. "Ted a rejoint l'ordre, mais pas elle."

"Non," la réponse fut étonnante. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle me pardonnera de l'avoir forcée à ouvrir les yeux. Tu ferais probablement mieux que moi."

"Je vais voir parmi les mangemorts les plus jeunes," annonça Severus. "Certains d'entre eux étaient des amis de Deauclaire et sont touchés par la mort de sa famille. C'est peut être le levier dont nous avons besoin."

"Bonne idée," Remus hocha la tête, réfléchissant rapidement. Allait-il parler de son inquiétude maintenant ? Non. _Laisse le nouveau cercle s'acclimater, _décida Remus. _Ca peut attendre que Fumseck se décide à reformer le cercle. _Il avait le temps.

Pourtant seul le temps dirait s'il se trompait.

"Il y a une autre chose à laquelle nous devons penser aussi," dit soudain Sirius, faisant tourner les têtes. Il avait été si discret depuis l'attaque du chemin de traverse, travaillant invisible, dans l'ombre. Remus s'était presque permis d'oublier la franchise habituelle de Sirius - sur Avalon, il se tenait loin des décisions, laissant Alice Londubat remplir ce rôle et agir en tant qu'intermédiaire. Mais, quelque chose avait changé.

Les têtes se tournèrent et Bill Weasley grimaça. Les yeux des deux Aurors se croisèrent un bref instant avant que Sirius ne parle, la voix détachée et froide.

"Il y a huit jours, deux Aurors ont ramené des preuves de la présence d'un prisonnier jusque-là inconnu au manoir Jedusor." Les yeux de la Bill étaient rivés sur Rogue, mais étonnamment, pas ceux de Sirius. "Bien que nous n'ayons pas franchement pu identifier _qui _il était, nous avons des raisons de croire que quelqu'un était là. Les preuves suggèrent que c'est Alastor Maugrey."

Le silence s'installa immédiatement. Remus avala sa salive, regardant son vieil ami et essayant de lire quelque chose, _quelque chose, _sur le visage de Sirius. Il se souvenait du mentor de son vieil ami, se souvenait à quel point Sirius et Maugrey étaient devenus proches. Remus, également, avait aimé le vieil Auror grognon, mais il ne le connaissait pas bien. Sirius, quant à lui... s'il avait un jour considéré quelqu'un comme son père, ça avait été Maugrey. Mais son visage était impassible et ses yeux étaient sombres.

Bill regardait toujours fixement Severus et son regard fut assez agressif pour toucher son aîné, parce que Severus répondit immédiatement, "je ne savais rien."

Encore que, à en juger par le regard que Severus jetait à Bill, peut-être que c'étaient les mots de Sirius plus que le regard de Bill qui avaient touché l'adjoint de Remus. Maugrey était une légende, et comme la plupart des figures légendaires de cette guerre, il était mort. _A moins que ?_

"ça ne m'étonne pas", répondit Sirius sans s'émouvoir.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Peter.

"Parce que la situation est _trop _parfaite, _trop _tentante", renifla Sirius. "Maugrey, vivant après toutes ces années ? Si c'est vrai, je suis prêt à avaler les bottes puantes de Cornedrue – désolé James."

Bill fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Les preuves vont toutes dans le même sens."

"Oui, et les Aurors poursuivent leurs recherches," continua le chef de cette division avant que James ne le demande. "Mais je pense toujours que c'est un piège."

"Créer un tel piège n'est pas le genre de Voldemort," souligna Dung.

"En effet," Sirius leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, mais Remus vit sa main droite esquisser un mouvement vers son avant-bras gauche. "Il aime forcer les autres à jouer selon ses propres règles."

Severus fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce fut James qui demanda, "tu crois qu'il y a bien eu quelqu'un ?"

"Oui" répondit immédiatement Bill avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Sirius. "Tu es d'accord?"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit Maugrey," la réponse fut curieusement vague. "Hormis cela..." Il soupira. "C'est probable."

D'autres manifestèrent leur accord, mais Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus. Il n'aimait pas l'expression du visage de Sirius, il comprit que le malaise dans ses yeux ne venait pas seulement de la possibilité que Maugrey soit vivant. Il y avait quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose de plus noir.

"Vois ce que tu peux découvrir, Severus," dit-il à son adjoint qui acquiesça - mais Remus continua à observer Sirius et se à se poser des questions. _Qu'est-ce qui te hante, mon ami ? La marque, ou quelque chose de plus ?_

"Et si ce n'est pas Maugrey ?" demanda sombrement Dung. "Nous le laissons là parce que tu penses que c'est un piège ?"

Clairement, le pique était destiné à Sirius, mais si l'Auror le nota, il ne réagit pas. Il haussa juste les épaules. "Non. Nous devons agir," dit-il tranquillement. "Nous devons le faire ou nous risquons de perdre tout ce pour quoi nous combattons. ... j'espère avoir tort. Sinon... "

Il se tut, mais Remus observait leurs visages et il vit leurs expressions figées. N'ont-ils pas vu ? Ou sont-ils trop pris par ce mystère pour s'inquiéter ? Soudain, Peter croisa son regard. _Non. Ils le voient_, ils ont réalisé. _Mais comme moi, Peter et James tiennent leurs langues. Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu, mais _quelque chose _hante Sirius, quelque chose qui me fait peur._

"Passons à la suite," Severus rompit calmement le silence. "Puisque les Mangemorts sont à l'ordre du jour, je me sens obligé de mentionner que Martha Blackwood est arrivée à Azkaban."

James frémit. "Oh, maintenant ?"

"En effet," répondit sèchement le Mangemort. "Elle semble vouloir rester, et travaille avec Bellatrix Lestrange sur un nouveau projet."

Chacun fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle, tout ce qui impliquait Bellatrix Lestrange ne pouvait qu'être mauvais. Sa créativité psychotique avait nui à beaucoup dans cette pièce ; c'était évident rien qu'en voyant leurs mines sombres. Cependant, penser à Azkaban et à Bellatrix Lestrange réveilla quelque chose dans l'esprit de Remus.

"Lee Jordan est toujours à Azkaban ?" demanda-il tranquillement.

"Oui." Finalement, le masque de Severus se fendit et il grimaça. "Il est toujours prisonnier, et j'ai peur pour lui."

Ces simples mots n'auraient pas eu autant d'importance venant de quelqu'un d'autre que Severus. Un homme fier, Severus Rogue, il n'admettait jamais avoir peur - Remus n'avait entendu de tels mots venant de lui que très peu de fois, et il fut choqué de les entendre encore une fois. Il savait que Severus s'inquiétait de son élève – même s'il disait détester les Gryffondors – et entendre la peur dans sa voix en dit plus au directeur que tous les mots. Lee courrait un grave danger et ils devaient le sortir de là.

Les autres pensaient la même chose. "Nous devons le sauver," grogna Dung Fletcher. "Vite."

"Les enfants n'ont rien à faire là-bas," acquiesça doucement Lily. Toutes les têtes marquèrent leur accord, et Remus pensa à la pauvre mère de Lee, seule après la mort de son mari et la capture de son fils, se sentant coupable et perdue.

"Mais comment ? Entrer dans Azkaban est presque impossible," chuchota Peter.

"Nous avons échoué bien plus souvent que nous avons réussi," renchérit Bill, ses yeux disaient qu'il énonçait ce que personne n'osait dire.

James frémit. "Laisse tomber ça," répondit-il. "Comment allons nous résoudre ce problème ?"

Mais personne n'avait de réponse, et même les visions de plus en plus puissantes de Remus n'avaient jamais montré Azkaban. Pas une fois... _soit nous échouerons, soit nous n'essayerons jamais ? _Il trembla. _Ou peut-être trouverons-nous un autre moyen, _essaya-t-il vainement de se rassurer, tremblant encore. Lee Jordan devait être sauvé, mais s'ils n'étaient pas censés voler à son secours ?

-------------------

Tous trois quittèrent square Grimmaurd ensemble, mais ils prirent différents chemins pour se rendre à leur destination. Rogue, naturellement, ne pouvait se permettre d'être vu avec James Potter ou – et surtout - Sirius Black, mais Sirius devait également arriver seul. Tel était son devoir, et son destin. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être vu comme un Black, mais il l'était, et il remplirait les devoirs déterminés par sa lignée avec honneur. Sa mère l'avait souvent appelé un traître à son sang, mais Sirius ne s'était jamais considéré un vrai traître, il n'avait jamais été ce qu'_elle _avait voulu qu'il soit, sa fierté ne se plaçait pas dans la pureté autant que dans l'honneur.

Et c'était peut-être le plus grand honneur, un intéressant honneur au mieux.

Les quatorze familles étaient l'une des traditions plus anciennes du monde magique, mais comme beaucoup d'autres, le groupe avait été formé dans un but et déformé par la suite. Ce qui avait commencé comme une coalition des familles les plus fortes du monde, un travail main dans la main pour _le bien du monde _avait été déformé par un groupe d'élitistes cherchant seulement la puissance. Sirius avait hérité de_ cette _tradition-là. Pas de l'ancienne.

Maintenant, cependant, un coup étrange du destin lui donnait une chance de changer tout cela. Le dernier Councilarium avait été présidé par Sterling Saturnius Black, l'aïeul de la première famille, descendant du fondateur des quatorze. Seirios Black. Sirius se retint de rire alors qu'il soulevait sa baguette pour transplaner vers sa destination. Les ironies ne cessaient jamais - mais soudain, il pensa à Dumbledore, et à ce que le vieil homme lui avait dit il y avait tant d'années.

_"Je sais qui tu es, Sirius, et tu n'es pas celui que tes parents veulent que tu sois. Tu n'es pas non plus ce que tu montres aux autres - oh, tu es insouciant et idiot, et encore un enfant, mais ce que tu viens de faire montre ta différence." L'adolescent de quinze ans fixa le directeur avec des yeux effrayés, perdu. Dumbledore continua : "n'oublie jamais qu'être différent n'est pas forcément un tort."_

Mais ce n'était pas une réunion normale des Quatorze – comme celles qui avaient lieu tous les quinze ans. Le Councilarium le plus récent s'était réuni en 1984. C'était une réunion plus rare, nécessaire chaque fois qu'une des quatorze familles s'éteignait. De telles choses s'étaient produites dans l'histoire - des quatorze familles originales, seulement quatre existaient encore, et un total de seize familles était passé par le councilarium. Exactement 683 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fondation des quatorze, et le fait que quatre des familles originales existaient toujours tenait du miracle. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un membre d'une famille était tué par les autres, mais c'était la première fois qu'une des quatorze _familles _avait complètement éliminée par les autres.

Sirius grinça des dents puis interrompit ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de remuer le passé - oui, Voldemort avait massacré les Bones, mais il était l'un des quatorze. Il avait été inclus par le vote spécial du Councilarium en 1954, ce qui signifiait qu'il était le dernier membre de la deuxième famille et qu'il siégerait à la droite de Sirius.

_Au moins, _pensa le dernier des Black en transplanant dans le vieux hall d'entrée du grand restaurant, _il ne sera pas à ma gauche._

_------------------_

"Lord Black." Le même homme aux cheveux sombre s'inclina devant lui et Sirius reconnut immédiatement M. Salamander. Le grand hall d'entrée de Salamander était devenu silencieux à son arrivée. Même si personne ne le dévisageait, la plupart des serveurs et des invités avaient du mal à s'en empêcher, ce qui rendait leur curiosité encore plus évidente. Cependant, M. Salamander semblait avoir oublié ce qui les entourait, ce qui fit sourire légèrement Sirius.

"Mes invités sont arrivés ?" demanda-t-il cordialement.

"Oui. Ils vous attendent dans la salle à l'étage," répondit le propriétaire sans ciller – tous les Councilarium depuis 1849 se tenaient chez Salamander, le premier avait eu lieu juste sept ans après l'ouverture du meilleur restaurant sorcier. Salamander lui fit une nouvelle révérence élégante, suivie d'un geste tout aussi gracieux. "Voulez-vous vous donner la peine de me suivre ?"

"Volontiers."

C'était étrange cette facilité avec laquelle il se pliait aux traditions – peut-être parce que Salamander lui rappelait son enfance, ou simplement parce qu'il remplissait le rôle qui lui incombait ? Sirius essaya de ne pas se mordre la lèvre en essayant de répondre à sa propre question, mais c'était difficile. Il _aurait _dû réfléchir à ce qui allait venir, à la façon dont il gérerait un dîner avec le Seigneur des ténèbres, trois Mangemorts, une tante qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis 17 ans et une vingtaine de parents éloignés. Presque _toutes les _quatorze familles étaient liées d'une manière ou d'une autre, bien qu'assez curieusement, elles conservent leur différence. Les familles de sang pur avaient la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir que leurs enfants se marient entre eux, mais les quatorze étaient... différentes. Le mariage consanguin avait éliminé plusieurs lignées et elles avaient retenu la leçon. Ainsi, même si Sirius savait qu'il était lié aux Jedusor, c'était heureusement un lien lointain. _Si on peut qualifier un cousin d'éloigné, _pensa-t-il sombrement, il écarta cette pensée. Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Ils étaient tous assis à la table de marbre quand il entra, ils se levèrent pour le saluer. Les héritiers des douze familles l'avaient naturellement attendu en silence, chacun avec un verre du meilleur vin blanc de Wreyern à leur gauche. Des bouquets de fleurs décoraient la surface de marbre noire et l'écriture dorée sur les vases s'accordait parfaitement avec l'or incrusté dans le marbre. Aucun signe du repas n'était encore évident, mais c'était ce qu'il avait demandé. Ils ne mangeraient pas avant que la nouvelle famille ne soit désignée.

Ce Councilarium, cependant, était peu un différent d'une réunion traditionnelle des quatorze. Quand les familles se réunissaient tous les quinze ans, l'aîné de chaque branche amenait son héritier – tout comme Sterling Black avait emmené un Sirius âgé de dix-neuf ans à son premier Councilarium en 1969. Même s'il en savait peu, il se souvenait avoir lu que ces traditions venaient de Seirios Black, et autant qu'il admirait les traditions - les anciennes, pas les détournées - il les détestait tout autant.

Douze paires d'yeux le regardèrent entrer dans la salle, mais il se dirigea sans la moindre hésitation vers le bout de la table oblongue, observant rapidement le plan de table. Il était, naturellement, correct dans ses moindres détails - chaque personne avait été placée selon son rang, les familles plus âgées étaient les plus proches de Sirius. Ainsi, il était coincé entre Jedusor à sa droite et Malefoy à sa gauche, avec le siège vide en face de lui. James, malheureusement, était de l'autre côté de la table, au coin le plus éloigné de Sirius, assis à côté de Rogue. Rogue était à l'un des angles, assis en face d'Osborne Blackwood et, heureusement, loin de Sirius.

S'arrêtant derrière sa chaise, il remarqua que Salamander avait sagement disparu. Lentement, Sirius croisa ses mains sur le dossier de sa chaise et étudia les autres.

"Je déclare ouvert le Cinquante-Sixième Councilarium", dit-il solennellement, "son but est de remplacer l'une des quatorze familles. Pleurons nos morts"- _massacrés par les nôtres, _-"et tournons-nous vers le futur. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir."

Les chaises ne firent pas le moindre bruit sur le tapis moelleux, mais tous obtempérèrent en l'observant avec assurance. Deux mystérieux yeux rouges à sa droite lui donnèrent un frisson, mais il se résolut à ignorer le monstre, même lorsque son avant-bras gauche le brûla légèrement en réponse. Ce n'était pas ni l'endroit ni le moment, et il doutait que même Voldemort ait le culot de s'en prendre à lui ici. Il aimait trop les traditions sorcières pour oser.

"Notre but principal ce soir est d'élire une nouvelle famille," poursuivit Sirius. "Les familles les plus anciennes sont les Londubat, les Avery et les Flint. Nous considéreront d'abord les Londubat."

Alors qu'il parlait, treize rouleaux commencèrent à se dérouler devant eux, indiquant l'arbre généalogique détaillé de la famille Londubat. La plupart des membres les regardèrent immédiatement, lisant ou faisant semblant, mais Rodolphus Lestrange et Stephen Hoppner ne se donnèrent même pas cette peine. A la place, ils fixaient Sirius froidement, comme s'ils le mettaient au défi de répliquer. Il ne dit rien, c'était leur choix et leur erreur. Même un Black ne pouvait pas forcer les quatorze à le suivre.

Sirius se permit d'étudier les autres en silence. A la droite de Voldemort, Cornelia Croupton - la plus jeune membre des quatorze, depuis qu'elle avait hérité de son siège après les décès de son oncle et de son cousin - se mordait la lèvre inférieure en lisant avec attention. Ses parents étaient morts, Sirius le savait, elle avait été élevée par des parents de sa mère, pourtant Cornelia comprenait manifestement ses responsabilités de membre du Councilarium. À côté d'elle, Rogue était impassible et James aussi. À la droite de James se tenait Alfred Lichtenstein, le plus âgé, il devait approcher des deux cents ans, et Sirius doutait qu'il assiste à une autre réunion.

De l'autre côté de la chaise vide se trouvait le suave et séduisant Lance Delacour. Il était à moitié Vélane et ça se voyait, mais il était aussi l'un des maîtres des potions les plus célèbres de France, un digne rival de Severus Rogue. Il était assis à côté de Rodolphus Lestrange, qui fixait toujours Sirius – le mari de Bellatrix était le seul qui n'était pas parvenu à mettre l'animosité personnelle et la guerre de côté en entrant dans la salle. _Quelle déception il doit être pour Bella, _pensa Sirius. _Ce n'est pas qu'il soit stupide, mais ce n'est pas non plus un génie, et il est loin d'être aussi soumis qu'elle le voudrait._ À la gauche de Rodolphus se trouvait l'autre membre dissipé, Stephen Hoppner, perplexe,les yeux dans le vague. Auror inactif depuis son séjour à Azkaban, il avait par le passé été un ami de Sirius. Etre assis à côté d'un des tortionnaires en chef de Voldemort devait lui coûter. Cela, cependant, n'avait rien à voir avec son refus de lire le rouleau. En fait, Stephen était le cousin de Alice Londubat et il savait probablement déjà tout.

À côté de lui et à l'autre extrémité de la table était Osborne Blackwood, le frère de l'ancien médecin de James, Martha. Nul ne savait de quel côté il se trouvait dans cette guerre, mais Sirius suspectait fortement qu'il place sa famille d'abord... tout comme les autres membres des quatorze. _Étrange ce que nous sommes conduits à faire._ Morgan Montague était le suivant, mince, beau, il semblait sérieux vêtu de noir. A sa droite se trouvait la tante de Sirius, Lydia Vablatsky. Lydia ressemblait assez à Sirius pour avoir pu être sa mère, ce qui n'était pas surprenant sachant qu'elle était soeur aînée d'Aurelia Vablatsky-Black. Malheureusement, les similitudes ne s'arrêtaient pas au physique - les deux soeurs étaient très semblables, et Sirius n'avait pas de meilleurs souvenirs de sa tante que de sa mère. Enfin, à la gauche de Sirius se trouvait Lucius Malefoy, dont la présence n'aurait pas gêné Sirius s'il n'avait pas autant ressemblé à quelqu'un qui lui manquait désespérément. À la différence de son beau-frère Rodolphus, Lucius étudiait le rouleau avec attention, sûrement à la recherche d'un argument persuasif.

Sirius essaya de se défaire de ses pensées sinistres, mais échoua. Les familles avaient refusé d'honorables membres par le passé. Serdaigle avait été exclue du cercle initial en 1309 en faveur des Bane, sous prétexte qu'ils descendaient du fils sang-mêlé de Rowena Serdaigle, David. Ce n'était qu'en 1602 que les Serdaigle avaient été acceptés au sein des quatorze, et au terme de longues discussions. De même, Ivan avait été refusé en 1600, seulement pour entrer dans les quatorze deux ans après. Meliflua avait rejetée ,et son entrée n'avait plus jamais été discutée, mais ça avait été dû à l'unanimité des quatorze.

_Espérons que rien de tel ne se produira aujourd'hui, _pensa Sirius en écartant ces pensées. Bien que le clan Avery ne soit pas un mauvais deuxième choix (avec la mort de son frère, Jessica siégerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mariée), ajouter les Flint introduirait d'autres alliés de Voldemort dans les quatorze, ce qui pourrait mettre fin à l'intéressant compromis qu'était le Councilarium - mais il était temps. Même le vieux Lichtenstein avait arrêté de lire.

"Voici les preuves que les Londubat possèdent l'ancienneté, la pureté, et la fortune appropriés," annonça Sirius. "Y a-t-il des objections?"

Naturellement il y en avait. La question était de savoir quelle serait la première.

"Vous avez omis de mentionner leur _conduite_, cousin." Il aurait dû se douter que ce serait Rodolphus Lestrange, qui n'était pas vraiment son cousin, mais il était déjà affreusement proche.

Heureusement, même Malefoy le fusilla du regard, Sirius eut envie de rire. La politique des Mangemorts était aussi impitoyable et ambitieuse que n'importe quelle réunion de Serpentards, et il était bon de voir que ce bon vieux "Roldy moisi" mis de côté pour sa gaminerie. Encore. _Certaines choses, _Sirius réfléchit silencieusement à ce qu'il allait répondre à l'objection de Rodolphus, _ne changent pas. _Cependant, ce fut Lydia Vablatsky qui lui répondit, ses yeux gris rivés sur lui.

"La conduite, jeune homme, est définie de deux manières au sein des quatorze," dit-elle malicieusement. "Honorable, ou non. Ainsi - "

"Je vous remercie, Madame Vablatsky, de faire cette remarque pour moi," la coupa bêtement Rodolphus. "Clairement, les Londubat n'ont pas la conduite honorable demandée par -"

"Foutaises", renifla Hoppner, levant les yeux au ciel. "Qu'ils s'opposent à _vous_ n'est pas raison suffisante de les qualifier de déshonorés. Avoir le courage de combattre pour ses convictions témoigne d'un grand sens de l'honneur."

"Même pour des convictions fausses ? Pour des choix imbéciles ? Pour soutenir ces _dégradants S_ang-de-bourbe?" cracha Rodolphus. "Où est l'honneur là-dedans ?"

"Plus encore, avons-nous envie d'accueillir de tels traîtres à leur sang parmi nous ?" renchérit Blackwood, Cornelia Croupton en resta bouche bée. Immédiatement, elle s'empourpra et voulu répondre, mais la voix traînante de Malefoy la devança.

"Pendant plus de six cents années, les quatorze familles sont restées fortes en assurant leur unité et leur pureté," ronronna-t-il. "Tant d'années de tradition ne peuvent pas être négligées – devons-nous vraiment trahir nos _propres _convictions afin d'augmenter notre nombre ?"

"Parlez pour vous," grogna Montague, ses yeux sombres brillant dangereusement. "La famille Londubat est aussi ancienne que certaines ici, _et_ l'histoire a prouvé qu'ils sont des défenseurs des traditions."

"Quand elles leur conviennent," répliqua Blackwood.

"Vous -" commença Hoppner.

"Assez," les coupa Sirius. "Si nous ne pouvons pas -"

"Qui es-tu pour prendre la parole, _traître à ton sang _?" cracha furieusement Rodolphus. "Tu fais comme si tu disposais d'un quelconque _honneur _dans ce conseil. Tu te crois si _important, _cousin ? Tu pense que ton avis nous _intéresse_ ? Tu es pire que les Londubat, un déchet. Tu trahis ton rang."

"Vous parlez de traîtres, vous, le _tortionnaire ?_" répliqua Lydia Vablatsky d'un ton acide, arquant ses sourcils argentés avec impétuosité.

Sirius avait essayé de se retenir de sourire quand Rodolphus avait achevé sa tirade, mais la réaction de Vablatsky l'étonna. Sa propre mère aurait approuvé le point de vue de son cousin, mais Lydia était faite d'un autre bois que sa jeune soeur. Pourtant, le fils de Lydia, un mangemort décédé, avait été un ami proche de Rodolphus... mais elle semblait n'avoir aucune sympathie pour Voldemort. Même si elle était vieux jeu et arrogante, peut-être avait-elle un peu de bon sens.

"Je -"

"Il suffit, Rodolphus," l'interrompit une voix froide, effrayant presque tous les convives. Sirius se retint de sursauter, c'était la première fois dans sa vie où entendre cette voix n'annonçait aucune souffrance.

Immédiatement, le Mangemort se tut, fusillant toujours Sirius du regard, pas assez audacieux pour croiser les yeux de son maître. La douleur titilla encore le bras de Sirius, mais il se força à hocher la tête vers l'homme à sa droite. "Merci, Lord Jedusor."

Les formalités antiques survivaient toujours – même si plus aucune famille n'utilisait ce que les Moldus appelaient des titres, les familles les plus anciennes était en effet la noblesse du monde sorcier. Même si Sirius n'accordait pas autant d'importance à ces titres que les autres, il comprenait sa position. Et appeler Voldemort Jedusor facilitait les civilités.

"De rien." Ces mots semblaient surréalistes de la bouche de Voldemort, mais ils avaient été dits. Son bras voulu se contracter. Sirius l'ignora et continua.

"Messieurs, mesdames, nous nous égarons. Comme d'autres l'ont si..._ clairement _indiqué, les quatorze familles doivent être, et sont, au-dessus de telles chamailleries."

Il était tout à fait sûr que Rodolphus n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire ça, mais la remarque avait été faite.

"Nous sommes conscients de la guerre qui fait rage au-delà de ces murs. Bon nombre d'entre nous la réintégreront dès la fin de cette réunion. Cependant, cette guerre ne compte pas. Nous sommes ici pour désigner la quatorzième famille. Je demande un avis."

Il regarda à sa droite, optant pour la manière forte. Voldemort déciderait d'abord ce qui indiquerait à ses partisans comment agir. "Lord Jedusor, nous apprécierions vos conseils."

Son estomac voulut se contracter et il eut la nausée, mais Sirius la repoussa. Leur monde, se souvint-il, n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Et s'il y avait une chance de changement, il pourrait venir de quelques individus dans cette pièce – d'autres, naturellement, n'abandonneraient jamais leurs convictions fanatiques. Les autres, cependant, pouvaient faire une différence. Ils pourraient changer le destin.

"Je suis honoré, Lord Black," répondit doucement l'autre... mais il semblait y avoir une tension dans sa voix.

_"Tu sais que je te barrerai toujours la route."_

_"Oui. Mais pourquoi ?"_

Souvenir.

_"Parce que tu ne comprendras jamais les choses comme l'espoir." répliqua l'autre, le sang coulant entre ses dents sales, mais la réponse fut étonnamment sereine, en dépit de la douleur dans sa voix. "Ou l'amitié."_

_"Le genre d'amitié qui laisse un des siens pour mort?" Il voulut rire mais ne put s'y forcer. _

_"J'ai pris ma décision," chuchota-t-il._

_Maintenant il parvint à sourire, mais il se sentit vide. La colère bouillait en lui et il ignorait pourquoi les vains défis l'amusaient habituellement... mais pas venant de cet homme. Plus maintenant. Ce n'était plus vain. "Et maintenant tu vis avec eux. Avec moi."_

Sirius cilla, certain que le flash n'avait pas duré plus d'un battement de paupière, mais le sentiment persista. Il dut forcer son corps soudain tendu à se détendre, sachant que les autres l'observaient, sachant que son pire ennemi était à sa droite

_Le stylo gratta le papier._

_Je ne crois pas non plus que je le briserai si je continue comme ça... Je suis fasciné par lui, j'admets cel,a au moins. Il est le seul qui m'ait jamais résisté.'_

À qui ces souvenirs _appartenaient_-ils ?

Sans le vouloir, Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite, et vit un effrayant –_effrayé _– regard rouge posé sur lui. Pendant un moment, il crut voir une lueur bleue sous le rouge brûlant, mais cela disparut avec la peur. Puis, l'expression disparut et le regard redevint vide et attentif. Quelqu'un d'autre avait-il vu cet échange ? Sirius parcourut la table du regard, mais ne remarqua rien. Ca s'était vraiment produit, si vite ? Voldemort continua, et sa voix froide semblait vouloir dire exactement la même chose. _Est-ce que c'était juste mon imagination ?_

"Tradition, pureté, et lignée doivent être considérées avant tout," déclara-t-il. "Les Londubat sont acceptables."

Sirius ne s'était pas attendu à ça, mais Rodolphus si, et il sembla furieux – mais pâlit de peur quand Voldemort se tourna vers lui. "Auriez-vous une objection ?" demanda malicieusement le Seigneur des ténèbres.

"Non, monseigneur," marmonna le Mangemort, fixant le dessus de la table. Lydia Vablatsky renifla, et Sirius sut qu'elle pensait. Bellatrix aurait discuté, Rodolphus n'osait pas. Mais Bella avait toujours été plus forte que son mari, plus fort que les deux frères Lestrange. C'était une honte que les femmes ne puissent siéger au Councilarium qu'avant leur mariage - Vablatsky était là seulement parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais mariée, évitant ainsi d'avoir un enfant de sang-mêlé. Naturellement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une matrone des quatorze agissait ainsi, elle avait simplement eu l'aide de Jules Malfoy, qui avait déjà engendré deux enfants et était peu susceptible d'être le père d'un troisième.

Personne n'avait jamais soupçonné le défunt Alexandre Vablatsky d'être le père de Lucius et Julia Malfoy. De telles choses restaient secrètes.

"Nous avons deux votes favorables. Je réclame maintenant encore un avis," dit Sirius, reprenant le contrôle de la discussion. "Lord Malefoy ?"

Comme toujours, la réponse de Lucius fut aristocratiquement précise. "Admis, avec des réserves."

"Madame Vablatsky ?"

"Acceptable."

"Madame Montague ?"

"Acceptable."

Et ainsi le vote commença. Par ordre de préséance, Sirius les interrogea chacun à leur tour, observant soigneusement leurs visages. Certains, comme Lestrange, acceptèrent seulement parce qu'ils _devaient_ -Rodolphus n'eut ni l'idée ni le courage de s'abstenir. Rogue, cependant, le fit et il admit son_ désaccord _très tranquillement, citant ses craintes pour le futur des quatorze si on permettait des héritiers tels que Neville Londubat dans leur conseil. Sirius vit plusieurs paires d'yeux se plisser en réponse, et dut admettre que Rogue jouait extrêmement bien son rôle. Sa haine pour le jeune Londubat était de notoriété publique, même en dehors de Poudlard, bien que peu soient au courant de l'amitié étrange qui avait lié Rogue et _Frank _Londubat pendant leur scolarité. Si quelqu'un avait été au courant, il se serait demandé pourquoi le Mangemort s'opposait ainsi à l'entrée des Londubat dans les quatorze.

_D'un autre côté, je suppose que nous tous avons nos rôles à jouer_, pensa tranquillement Sirius.

Montague, Croupton, et Hoppner acceptèrent. Blackwood s'abstint, clairement conscient de la colère du Seigneur des ténèbres, et Sirius se demanda si Osborne avait déjà rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts ou s'il flirtait avec l'idée. James, naturellement, accepta, tout comme Lichtenstein. Delacour soucils froncés parla en dernier pour accepter. Sirius, cependant, observait le Français à moitié Velane. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans ses yeux.

Sirius se leva. "Avec onze voix en faveur sa faveur, une contre, et une abstention, la famille Londubat est admise dans les quatorze. Le Councilarium sera convoqué une fois venu le moment de saluer la quatorzième famille."

------------------------

Quand on frappa à la porte des quartiers que Frank et Alice partageaient sur Avalon, la dernière personne que Frank s'attendait à voir était Sirius Black. De plus, il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir si élégant. Vêtu de longues robes de soie noire très coûteuses, Sirius ressemblait plus que jamais à un _Black_. Il connaissait l'Auror depuis Poudlard et avait toujours admiré le refus immuable de Sirius de devenir ce qui sa famille voulait qu'il soit. Pourtant maintenant, il remplissait ce rôle étonnamment bien – surtout pour un Auror sur Avalon.

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Sirius lui fit un salut très formel et traditionnel. "J'apporte une invitation au Councilarium," dit-il tranquillement. "Des quatorze."

"Des -"

Sirius lui tendait un parchemin plié et scellé, Frank cilla. Il ne s'intéressait pas aux jeux de statut joués par les familles les plus anciennes dans le monde magique (le sien inclus), mais il était de sang pur. Frank connaissait le statut de sa famille, savait qu'elle n'était pas loin des quatorze, sans pour autant en faire partie.

"Les Bones," dit tranquillement Frank, se rappelant de leurs décès. Il avait oublié, cependant, ce que cela signifierait.

"Oui." La voix de Sirius était étrangement lointaine, mais il désigna la lettre du menton, Frank vit le sceau pour la première fois. _Le sceau des Black._ Acceptant la lettre, il l'ouvrit pour la lire :

**Vous êtes par ceci convié au Councilarium des quatorze familles à dix heures du soir, le vingt-troisième jour de septembre, en l'année dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt-douze.**

**Par la main et l'action de :**

**Sirius Black**

**de la première famille**

"Si vous refusez, la prochaine famille est Avery," dit tranquillement Sirius. "Notre monde est assez dominé par la crainte et par l'obscurité. Je ne voudrais pas que les quatorze en soient un reflet."

_De la première famille._ Jamais auparavant Frank n'avait vu Sirius ainsi – si solennel, si mesuré. Il avait toujours eu l'image du jeune homme impétueux et insouciant quatre ans plus jeune que lui à Poudlard, des qualités qu'il gardé dans sa fonction d'Auror. Sirius avait toujours été intelligent, mais aussi un rebelle et imprévisible. Maintenant il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose d'implacable.

Frank hocha lentement la tête, son esprit s'emballait. Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre les changements de Sirius, une autre pensée s'imposa à lui. "Il est là ?"

"Oui."

Les yeux bleus étaient calmes, si calme. Est-ce que quelque chose était cassé, ou avait changé ?

"Je viendrai," répondit lentement Frank. "Je ne sais pas quelle différence je peux faire, mais peut-être..." Il avala. "Peut-être."

Le léger signe d'assentiment de Sirius fut une réponse étrange, mais Frank vit quelque chose briller en lui. Il y avait quelque chose, un sentiment qui dépassait sa compréhension, _quelque chose avait changé_. C'était presque comme si le monde avait basculé avant de se remettre à l'endroit.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius, et Frank le vit. Sirius savait.

La voix de l'autre homme était tranquille.

"Alors, allons-y."

00

Sacrée Robin, non, même quand elle apporte des réponses, elle ouvre de nouvelles questions...

Dans le prochain, Tonks a ses résultats, Remus a des visions, Rogue a une discussion avec Bellatrix, le groupe Licorne et les Aurors parlent de vengeance... et un espion est démasqué... entre autres...Pour faire bonne mesure, ça s'appelle « forgé dans le feu »...


	36. Forgé par le feu

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice **qui essaie de pas vous faire trop attendre !

**Sponsors officiels : Alana Chantelune **qui trouvent les 14 machistes – entre autres... **Kiri** qui devrait trouver des réponses... **Ariessa** qui a dû abandonner la trad pour l'original – faut dire que j'ai ma part de responsabilité ! **Ryan** qui est juste derrière l'épaule de Sirius (sic)! **Dumbledorette** – bonjour ! – que les 14 font frissonner (moi aussi) **Whizzbee,** qui peut candidater pour la relecture si elle/il veut ! J'embauche ! v **Lunenoire** qui n'aime pas trop les traditions... **Fée fléau**, qui s'inquiète mais toutes ses hypothèses sont fausses , alors!  
Merci à tous !

**Chapitre trente-six : Forgé dans le feu**

Le 24 septembre.

Le dernier jour.

Tonks ne pu retenir un sourire. Pendant presque quatre mois elle avait travaillé pour ce jour, avait sué, saigné et combattu pour ça. Souvent, elle avait pensé que ça ne se terminerait jamais – même pendant les tests finaux et ils semblaient déjà loin. Maintenant, enfin, ils étaient là, les dix-neuf membres de la classe 4904 _l'avaient fait_. Dans une heure, ils seraient choisis par mentor, et l'étape finale de leur voyage commencerait.

Dana saisit son coude. "J'ai du mal à croire que nous soyons là," chuchota-t-elle.

Le sourire de Tonks s'élargit. "Moi aussi."

Les candidats étaient rassemblés le dos au lac sur le champ 2 de formation. Les Aurors actifs leur faisaient face, mais Tonks en comptait seulement dix-huit et les candidats étaient dix-neuf – est-ce qu'un d'entre eux n'aurait pas de Mentor ? Tonks déglutit et son sourire s'effaça soudain. Il aurait dû y avoir vingt candidats si Alexandre Fisher n'avait pas décidé de partir la veille sans attendre la fin de leur formation. Il n'avait plus envie de prendre part à la guerre, il l'avait dit, et, en dépit des efforts de chacun pour le faire rester, Alexandre était parti. Il s'était volontairement soumis à sort de modification de la mémoire afin de garder Avalon cachée, et Tonks ignorait où il était. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'il était parti, et la classe 4904 était toujours marquée par son départ.

Ca avait été le plus dur pour June. June Whitenack avait été la plus proche amie d'Alexandre, si proche que les autres candidats avaient commencé à se demander ce qui pourrait se produire entre eux après leur formation. Maintenant, pourtant, la jeune soeur d'Oscar Whitenack était distante et distraite, déchiré entre le sentiment de trahison et l'inquiétude. Alexandre était parti le matin sans un mot, il avait simplement disparu, et personne n'avait été au courant de son départ avant que Hestia Jones n'annonce qu'il lui avait rendu visite dans la nuit pour lui dire qu'il quittait les Aurors pour toujours.

Dana lui donna un coup de coude. "Ca va ?"

"Ouais." Tonks sortit de sa rêverie. "Je réfléchissais juste."

"Tu étais loin, très loin," répondit son amie. "Un peu comme Cornelia ce matin."

"Sans rire", souffla Tonks. Un autre mystère, celui-la. Cornelia avait disparu la veille, et même les instructeurs semblaient ignorer pourquoi. À la différence d'Alexandre, elle était rentrée juste à minuit, semblant secouée mais en forme. Elle avait aussi été très silencieuse et rêveuse pendant tout le petit-déjeuner, ne parlant pas sauf si on lui posait une question directe. Maintenant, pourtant, Tonks voyait Cornelia debout entre Horace et Jason, sourire légèrement à un commentaire égotiste de Jason.

Ils formaient un groupe étrange, les candidats de la section quatre, mais ils en étaient venus à s'entendre avec le temps. Même si Jason restait arrogant, présomptueux, et légèrement égocentrique, il se sentait moins supérieur et avait travaillé dur pour être diplômé et être premier de leur classe. Cornelia avait probablement changé le plus, l'héritière digne, tranquille, et _traditionnelle _d'une des quatorze familles s'était transformée en un Auror créatif et ouvert d'esprit. Elle avait toujours cette grâce naturelle et cette assurance que Tonks ne pouvait que lui envier, mais Cornelia était devenue l'une des leurs. Horace, aussi, avait pris confiance en lui – le temps passé sur Avalon semblait l'avoir libéré du poids qu'être un Serpentard d'origine Moldue avait placé sur ses épaules. Il était encore très rusé, naturellement, mais c'était une qualité appréciable chez un Auror, et il était second de leur classe, battant de seulement une poignée de points June Whitenack et Alain Brittingham. Dana avait probablement changé le moins - elle était toujours enjouée et travailleuse, beaucoup trop "fonceuse" - mais elle était devenue en quelque sorte la casse cou de leur section, ce qui équilibrait parfaitement l'attention de Cornelia et de la subtilité de Horace.

Malgré leurs différences, ils étaient devenus proches. Ah, Jason rendait toujours tout le monde - sauf Cornelia - fou (et Tonks suspectait qu'il ait parfois contrarié réellement l'ex-Serpentard plus que les autres), mais ils étaient _une équipe. _Ils pourraient se soutenir quoi qu'il arrive et le feraient. L'effort, la douleur et la pression avaient forgé des liens plus profonds que ceux que Tonks avait liés pendant ses sept ans à Poudlard avec ses anciens camarades de classe. Ils avaient juste été des copains. Ses camarades candidats étaient bien davantage.

Soudain le silence se fit sur la foule des candidats rassemblés et des Aurors, faisant lever les yeux à Tonks. Sirius Black avait fait un pas en avant, ses robes bleu foncé tourbillonnant autour de lui dans le léger vent. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Tous les regards étaient déjà rivés sur lui.

"Vous êtes maintenant tous Aurors ", dit-il tranquillement. "Nous n'avons que faire de vos origines, de votre famille, de vos amis ou de votre passé. Les vieilles traditions n'ont pas leur place ici, il n'est pas question de sang ou d'héritage. Vous êtes tous égaux. Vous êtes tous Aurors.

"0,1 de la communauté magique choisit de prendre le chemin que vous avez suivit. Vous ne seriez pas ici si vous n'étiez pas les meilleurs. Vous êtes ce petit groupe qui choisit de devenir la barrière entre l'obscurité et la lumière. Vous avez choisi un chemin difficile, vous serez rarement récompensés par autre chose que la mort. Derrière moi" – il désigna d'un geste le côté de la bibliothèque, les noms s'effaçaient lentement au fil du temps sur le mur de droite -"le mur du Souvenir. Les noms de ceux qui sont tombés dans leur lutte contre les ténèbres y sont gravés. Peu comprendront le choix que vous avez fait en dehors de ceux qui font partie de l'équipe que vous rejoignez maintenant."

Tonks n'avait jamais vu ces noms avant, avait même ignoré qu'ils étaient là. Soudain, elle comprit que c'était le symbole de la fin. Ca avait commencé.

"Si on en croit les statistiques", continua calmement Sirius, "bon nombre d'entre vous vont y laisser leur peau. Mais si on en croit la tradition, vous le ferez tellement bravement, et peut-être dans un combat si important, que _vous ferez tous une différence. _Une fois que vous quitterez cet endroit, beaucoup diront que vos actions n'ont aucun sens. Que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre. Mais ces noms prouvent le contraire. Si ce n'est pour honorer leurs sacrifices. Continuez ce qu'ils ont commencé et devenez la prochaine génération dans une longue lignée d'Aurors.

"Depuis l'empire romain, les Aurors ont défendu les innocents. Nous avons résisté et avons vaincu les forces des ténèbres même lorsqu'elles semblaient les plus fortes. Aujourd'hui, c'est à vous de continuer et d'assumer ces responsabilités aux côtés de votre Mentor."

Lentement, il sortit un rouleau de la poche de sa robe et les candidats retinrent leur souffle. Tonks sentit un frisson parcourir son dos – c'était maintenant. Elle était sur le point de découvrir avec qui elle passerait l'année à venir, avec qui elle combattrait, apprendrait et irait de l'avant. _Faites que ça ne soit pas Jones, _pensa-t-elle désespérément. _Je me crèverais les yeux avec une tasse de thé si je devais passer une autre année avec elle ! _Tonks faillit rire de sa propre pensée. Elle respectait profondément Hestia Jones, mais elle estimait que leurs caractères n'étaient pas compatibles. Jones était simplement trop... conventionnelle. Et elle avait déjà appelé Tonks « Nymphadora » par le passé.

"Deauclaire, Jason." Pendant que Sirius parlait, Hestia Jones fit un pas en avant, au grand plaisir de Tonks. Elle serait un mentor parfait pour Jason et mettrait à mal son ego avec ses remarques acides. En outre, si elle était assignée à Jason, ça signifiait que _Tonks _ne serait pas avec Jones, et elle ne pouvait qu'approuver !

Jones serra la main de Jason et ils se placèrent ensemble sur le côté.

"Smeltings, Horace." Jessica Avery avança, et Tonks gratifia Horace d'une tape sur l'épaule alors qu'il avançait, souriant. Ces deux formeraient une combinaison intéressante : la soeur d'un Mangemort décédé et l'un des seuls Serpentard d'origine Moldue _n'étaient pas vraiment assortis_, mais Tonks savait qu'ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Plus de Serpentards qu'elle ne croyait avaient rejoint les Aurors, et ces deux-là en faisaient partie.

"Whitenack, June." La blonde avança souplement vers son Mentor, Adam Macmillan, et sembla encore plus petite. Macmillan n'était pas particulièrement grand, naturellement, mais June avait une bonne tête en moins que lui, même avec ses semelles compensées. Macmillan l'accueillit avec un sourire, et ils rejoignirent les autres entre le bâtiment des cours et le lac.

"Brittingham, Alain." L'ex petit ami de Tonks rejoint Mucia Coleman, et elle tenta de lui sourire quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Si leur relation n'avait jamais été sérieuse, c'était un homme bien - elle souhaita pourtant qu'il s'écarte plus rapidement. Le processus était trop long.

"Binns, Gabriel." Kingsley Shacklebolt rejoignit l'arrière petit-fils du professeur le plus ennuyeux (et le plus mort) de Poudlard, beaucoup de sourcils jaloux se froncèrent. Shacklebolt était le deuxième instructeur préféré, et s'il était pris…

"Tonks, Nymphadora." A son grand plaisir, Bill Weasley fit un pas en avant au moment où elle entendit le chuchotement de Dana : _"veinarde !"_ Weasley _était _leur instructeur préféré, sauf peut-être pour Jason, qui affirmait que les filles l'aimaient seulement pour son physique. Tonks ne pouvait pas nier que Weasley était séduisant, mais elle était loin de penser que ça avait une influence sur ses capacités d'enseignement. En outre, _elle _n'était pas de celles qui dissertaient pendant des heures entières des ses beaux yeux et elle ignora ce que Dana continuait à murmurer derrière elle.

Weasley lui tendit une main, mais Tonks parvint à trébucher sur ses propres pieds en s'approchant de lui. Il la rattrapa pendant que les autres candidats reniflaient, et Tonks sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que même Sirius pouffa. "Merci," murmura-t-elle.

"De rien, Melle Tonks", rit doucement Weasley, mais elle eut l'impression qu'il n'était pas sincère. Enfin, pas entièrement. "Ou tu préfères Nymphadora ?"

"Certainement pas !" répliqua-t-elle rapidement, puis elle rougit encore. "Je veux dire, Tonks, c'est très bien."

"Tonks alors." Il pouffa encore et la tira par le bras sur le côté. "Viens."

Ils rejoignirent les autres, et Tonks sentit son cœur battre moins vite. Elle l'avait fait. La formation était finie – sauf pour la période avec un Mentor, mais elle avait été assignée à l'un des Mentors qu'elle désirait le plus. Et si elle n'avait pas trébuché, la journée aurait été parfaite... Mais d'un autre côté, elle trébuchait toujours sur quelque chose, c'était donc probablement sa perfection à elle.

La suite sembla aller beaucoup plus vite que les cinq premiers, mais peut-être que c'était juste parce qu'elle n'avait plus à attendre. Le déjeuner s'approchait, et alors ils entreraient dans le vrai monde. Soudain, elle eut hâte de quitter Avalon à nouveau. Les candidats étaient seulement sur l'île depuis trois mois et demi, mais ça semblait une éternité. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient tous beaucoup changé.

Cependant, observer les autres était intéressant. Cornelia avait abouti avec Frank Londubat, qui étudiait toujours tous les candidats soigneusement, comme s'il était à l'affût d'une dernière erreur à souligner. La coïncidence fut que Alice Londubat choisit le dernier membre de la section quatre, et Tonks vit le sourire de Dana quand elle comprit qu'elle était assignée au numéro deux de la division. Le couple le plus improbable, cependant, fut probablement Oscar Whitenack et le désagréable Calvin Waters que Tonks ne supportait pas. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, l'aîné des Whitenack était comme sa jeune soeur, optimiste et réfléchi, et non insouciant et agaçant comme Calvin. _Je suis étonné que quelqu'un ait voulu de Calvin, _pensa Tonks pour elle-même. _Whitenack _est_ gentil d'accepter._

Quand vint le tour de Simon Edgecombe, un murmure de surprise parcourut la foule. Lui aussi fut choisi par Kingsley Shacklebolt, et peu de temps après, Francine Hoyt prit aussi un deuxième élève. Chacun s'était attendu à ce qu'un Mentor ait deux élèves (il n'y avait simplement pas assez d'Aurors sinon), mais deux. Excepté Tonks, et elle ne fut pas étonnée du tout que son cousin ne prenne pas d'élève. Si quelqu'un avait des raisons de ne pas le faire, c'était Sirius Black.

Il enroula le rouleau et sourit pointant sa baguette dessus. "J'ai parlé de traditions aujourd'hui," dit-il. "Il en existe une autre, moins _sinistre_, qui doit être observée."

_"Incendio!" _

Alors même qu'il parlait, Sirius lança rouleau très haut dans le ciel, et chacun fixa le jet de lumière rouge qui le frappa et le papier se consuma. Après un moment les candidats applaudirent et Tonks vit plusieurs Aurors sourire aussi.

"Voila," annonça leur chef. "Félicitations à tous les Mentors et aux étudiants pour vos réussites. Je n'insisterais pas sur les fonctions et les responsabilités que vous avez maintenant – vous les connaissez trop bien. Je préfère vous rappeler combien il est important d'aller manger pendant que le repas est encore chaud."

Ils rirent ensemble, les 38 anciens et nouveaux Aurors. Plus tard, Tonks réaliserait que ce moment les avait soudés. Pour la première fois, ils étaient une équipe, et ils seraient solidaires jusqu'au bout. Car comme Sirius l'avait dit, ils étaient le mur entre l'obscurité et lumière. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux, pour la plupart trop jeunes, et trop inexpérimentés, mais ils essayeraient, même si ça devait leur coûter la vie.

--------------------

C'était le troisième jour où Remus avait choisi de ne pas prendre le déjeuner avec ses élèves dans la grande salle. Habituellement, il le faisait, même s'il pouvait facilement se faire livrer son repas dans son bureau, ses appartements, ou partout où il le désirait. Cependant, il y avait des moments où même un directeur avait besoin d'être seul, et c'en était un.

_Sirius marchant. Seul._

Les visions augmentaient en fréquence mais pas en clarté. Les notes de Dumbledore sur la Fontaine laissaient entendre que ça pouvait se produire s'il était inquiet ou tourmenté, mais Remus ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il en soit ainsi. C'était presque comme si la fontaine essayait de l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes. Elle lui fournissait des informations à un rythme étonnant, mais le flux n'avait aucun sens. Un moment, il voyait Sirius seul, et après Remus était là, avec James et Peter. Alors ses visions changeaient encore, et il voyait des morts, des mourants ou simplement Poudlard entourée par les ténèbres et des Détraqueurs. Il avait du mal à distinguer ce qui s'était passé, ce qui pourrait se passer et ce qui se passerait – il devait y avoir un moyen mais Remus ne le connaissait pas.

Il savait seulement qu'un bloc de glace tombait dans son estomac chaque fois qu'il voyait Sirius marchant seul à travers un champ balayé par le vent. C'était la vision la plus fréquente et la plus claire. Et il avait la même peur chaque fois qu'il regardait son vieil ami et lisait le changement dans ses yeux, l'obscurité dans son âme. Remus n'avait pas voulu demander ce qui se passait, mais il le redoutait.

Fermant les yeux, le directeur lâcha une longue expiration. Tôt ou tard, il devrait parler de ses soucis à quelqu'un, mais il avait le sentiment que Sirius n'était pas celui à qui il irait parler. _J'irai voir James d'abord, _décida-t-il abruptement. _James et Peter. Il vaut mieux que nous lui en parlions ensemble._

_Le tonnerre résonnait au-dessus d'une île que Remus n'avait avant jamais vue._

_Des formes sombres sortant des flots déchaînés._

_Des silhouettes marchant sur la plage. Des sorts fusant dans la nuit tombante._

_Sirius faisant un pas en avant, criant quelque chose à quelqu'un_

Remus cilla, mais ça ne fit que changer les visions. Un visage passa devant ses yeux, trop vite pour qu'il le reconnaisse mais assez longtemps pour qu'il identifie quelque chose de sombre. Quelque chose de diabolique

_Un hurlement._

Paf.

_"Vous êtes fou ? Acceptez l'offre pendant que vous pouvez encore !" _

_Le visage pâle et tendu, James secoua la tête. "Non."_

_"C'est notre seule chance !" hurla Fudge. "Combien encore devront mourir avant -"_

_"Je ne me rendrai pas."_

_Mais il y avait de l'agitation dans ses yeux noisette..._

Remus sortit brusquement de ses visions, haletant. Son inquiétude pour Sirius avait-elle donné à la fontaine une telle emprise sur lui ? Les notes de Dumbledore n'avaient jamais mentionné une telle perte de contrôle, mais Remus avait failli totalement le perdre. Chaque fois que la fontaine l'entraînait dans ses visions, il lui fallait plus longtemps pour revenir, et même Fumseck ne l'aidait plus. Avait, le Phénix le faisait sortir, mais maintenant... Remus déglutit. _Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Il ne me fait plus confiance ?_

Résistant à l'envie de se mordre la lèvre, le directeur tourna son regard vers Fumseck. Son lien avec l'oiseau s'était renforcé au point qu'il n'ait plus besoin de parler, mais parfois... parfois il se demandait. Fumseck avait été le compagnon de Dumbledore, il s'était donné au successeur de Dumbledore à Poudlard, mais leur rapport n'était pas le même. Un jour, Remus avait pensé qu'il pourrait l'être, mais ces derniers temps, le lien était devenu plus fragile. Il y avait une froideur en lui maintenant qui n'existait pas avant, et ça effrayait Remus. Porter le pouvoir de la Fontaine et la responsabilité de protéger Poudlard l'avait épuisé, il était près de craquer, et si Fumseck l'abandonnait, Remus savait qu'il serait perdu.

_C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?_ se demanda-t-il soudain alors que les morceaux commençaient à s'assembler.

La guerre avait fait plus que conduire Remus à ses limites, elle l'avait isolé de ses amis. Pendant des années, ils avaient été séparés par leurs modes de vie, mais ils avaient toujours trouvé des moments pour être ensemble – surtout avant qu'ils ne découvrent que Sirius était vivant. Après son retour miraculeux, les Maraudeurs étaient devenus encore plus proches, ils avaient eu besoin les uns des autres plus que jamais. Maintenant, pourtant, leur travail les menait dans des directions séparées. James luttait pour unir le gouvernement, Sirius s'était isolé sur Avalon, et Peter voyageait toujours d'un pays à l'autre pour essayer de prouver que Voldemort était le problème _du monde_, pas seulement de la Grande-Bretagne. Le problème, cependant, était que Voldemort avait concentré ses atrocités, faisant un pas à la fois et évitant de provoquer les étrangers. Ils le craignaient et essayaient de se cacher, espérant ainsi ne pas être remarqués.

_Est-ce que c'est aussi ce qu'on fait ?_ Remus mordit sa lèvre, et retourna l'idée dans son esprit. Il n'était pas vraiment seul - il était entouré par ses amis et collègues - mais il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui manquait. Depuis combien de temps les Maraudeurs ne s'étaient pas réunis ? Il ne pouvait pas compter les jours sur les doigts de sa main, mais il savait que ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Fumseck, et le Phénix le fixa de ses yeux brillants. Ses yeux tristes. Est-ce que des larmes que Remus avait vues, ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Lentement, il se leva et marcha jusqu'au fauteuil hérité de Dumbledore sur lequel était perché Fumseck.

"Qu'essaye tu de me dire ?" demanda-t-il tranquillement en caressant les plumes aux couleurs flamboyantes. Fumseck se laissa faire mais resta tranquille, regardant toujours Remus avec ces yeux tristes.

"Est-ce que nous nous perdons ?" chuchota Remus. "Juste un peu... mais cela importe-t-il ? Est ce pour ça que tu ne reformeras pas le cercle ?"

L'idée avait été lâchée à l'aveugle mais Fumseck détourna le regard. Il y avait quelque chose... mais non. Remus était proche, mais pas assez. Soupirant, il s'assit dans le fauteuil. Il leva les yeux vers le Phénix et demanda d'un ton suppliant. "Mais pourquoi ?"

Fumseck se contenta de le regarder et Remus souhaita que l'oiseau puisse parler. Tout ce dont il pouvait être sûr, c'était qu'il y avait un problème, et ses amis en faisaient partie. Une partie importante. Pourtant quelque chose manquait, et il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Il devait y avoir une raison logique derrière tout ça. Soudain, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, mais il fut incapable de poser sa question. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter, particulièrement si la réponse était oui. _Est-ce Sirius ?_

Son rendez-vous avec James et Peter, il le décida, devrait avoir lieu un peu plus tôt que prévu.

---------

"Ce n'est pas leur genre d'être en retard", commenta tranquillement Lily, luttant pour ne pas se mordre la lèvre. Il lui était difficile d'avoir l'air calme, mais elle devait. Elle était le chef du groupe Licorne, et si elle commençait à arpenter la pièce, les autres verraient son angoisse et sa nervosité.

"Je pourrais essayer de les appeler encore", dit rapidement Molly. Trop rapidement. Elle était inquiète, aussi.

Evidemment, Lily n'était pas la seule à sentir la pression. Auriga Sinistra se rongeait les ongles, Molly tricotait furieusement ce qui ressemblait à un chandail marron, Jack Pieters lisait la page 699 de _Du gouvernement et du carnage : Une comparaison politique du monde magique moderne_ pour la douzième fois, et Ted Tonks était à la moitié du bol de carottes qu'il avait commencé à manger dix minutes plus tôt. Même Jason Montague ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur sa partie de cartes – toutes les quelques secondes, il jetait un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge (Moldue) accrochée au mur en fronçant les sourcils. Pour sa part, Lily essayait juste de ne pas s'agiter, mais il lui était impossible de cacher depuis combien de temps elle regardait cette même horloge.

Trente-cinq minutes pour être exact, et elle était au delà de ce genre d'inquiétude.

Nicolas Flamel avait beau être excentrique, imprévisible, et posséder un sens de l'humour étrange et parfois bas, il était ponctuel. Lui et Pernelle étaient, en fait, habituellement les premiers à arriver après Lily aux réunions du groupe Licorne, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, même Auriga, toujours la dernière, était arrivée avant les Flamel à la petite maison Moldue que le groupe Licorne utilisait, même si elle avait été à deux doigts d'être en retard. Chacun avait ri en constatant le retard des Flamel, mais le temps avait passé.

Le pire était à venir. Les appels à Stone Grove étaient restés sans réponse, ils n'avaient même pas vu un elfe de maison. Il n'y avait... rien. Le vide. Même le sortilège messager était revenu vers Lily sans résultat.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et essaya de trouver une raison logique à leur retard. Cela ne fonctionna pas.

Ainsi, le groupe entier poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement quand Perenelle transplana dans la pièce, manquant la table (que Ted avait déplacée vers la gauche un peu plus tôt en fonçant dedans) de juste quelques centimètres. La vieille femme tituba pourtant, s'effondrant presque sur Auriga avant de se rattraper. Entre temps, chacun avait vu son visage pâle et _meurtri_, et ils surent que leur soulagement avait été prématuré.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Jack avant que Lily ne parle.

"Où est Nicolas ?" haleta-t-elle, redoutant le pire.

"Parti," chuchota Pernelle d'une voix rauque, et Auriga sauta sur ses pieds pour aider la vieille sorcière à s'asseoir. Jamais avant, Pernelle n'avait paru vieille de plus de cinq siècles, mais maintenant, elle semblait franchement âgée. "Ils... les Mangemorts..." lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle saccadé et avant de se ressaisir "...ils ont détruit Stone Grove. J'ai été coincée sous les débris... "

Elle ravala ses larmes et secoua la tête avec colère. "Je pense qu'ils m'ont cru morte," continua Pernelle. "Mais Nicolas a disparu."

"Pernelle, je suis si désolée..." Auriga prit dans ses bras la femme plus âgée, et les autres se rapprochèrent d'elle, lui offrant leur soutien. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait vraiment comprendre ce que c'était de perdre un homme avec lequel on avait vécu cinq siècles, mais tous connaissaient la mort. Et un désir commun brûla dans leurs coeurs : la vengeance.

Ils allaient le récupérer, à n'importe quel prix.

----------------------------

"Il était temps," remarqua Bellatrix avec acidité, se tournant vers lui alors qu'il passait la porte, laissant le petit groupe qui le suivait porter le paquet à l'intérieur. Ils bronchèrent. Pas lui.

"De quoi ?" répliqua Severus, arquant un sourcil vers la belle et sombre cousine de Sirius Black. Ses lèvres se tordirent.

"Temps que vous _arriviez, _chiens," cracha-t-elle. "Nous vous attendions."

"Tu n'est pas mon maître, et toutes les faveurs que je te fais, c'est parce qu'il me l'a demandé," lui rappela froidement Severus. "J'ai livré ton invité mais j'assume que tu vas l'emmener à Azkaban toi-même, ou tu as besoin _d'aide _?"

"Je suis parfaitement capable de porter un vieil homme à Azkaban!"

"Naturellement", ronronna-t-il, se réjouissant de l'avoir agacée. Bellatrix avait toujours été si hautaine, si arrogante, qu'il aimait le faire. Il n'était en rien son subordonné et n'allait pas reculer devant elle comme ses cinq compagnons le faisaient. Ils étaient les dernières recrues, naturellement, et étaient effrayés par Severus Rogue et Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais lui ne l'était pas, même devant elle.

"C'est toi qui dit ça, _chien_", dit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Il ricana. "C'est la deuxième fois tu essaye de m'insulter en employant un terme mal choisi, Bellatrix," répliqua Rogue. "Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que ton mariage ne te satisfait pas."

_Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais tournée vers moi dans ce but, quoi qu'il en soit._ Mais Rodolphus se raidit, et les yeux bleus de Bella brillèrent.

"C'est ce que tu espères", rétorqua-t-elle, plutôt immature. Il rit, se tournant vers ses nouvelles recrues.

"Mettez le là-bas."

Rapidement ils obtempérèrent, et Severus ne pu s'empêcher de noter la différence entre les jumeaux Blackwood. Si Martha semblait aimer sa puissance récemment découverte, même avec un vieil homme sans connaissance et seul, Osborne semblait moins enthousiaste. Peut-être ne voulait-il simplement pas se salir les mains.

"Ignore-moi tant que tu veux, Severus", ronronna Bellatrix, retrouvant son calme. "Jene suis pas l'enfant chéri du Seigneur des ténèbres, qu'il fait protéger à tout prix."

Il se raidit malgré lui. Il avait toujours détesté l'idée qu'il puisse un jour avoir besoin de protection, mais elle avait presque raison. Presque. "Tu en connais les raisons."

"Oh, naturellement. _La dette, _tu lui as sauvé la vie." Elle rit sous cape, ouvrant de grands yeux innocents. "Mais je me demande quelles peuvent être les autres raisons...?"

La pauvre imbécile. Elle lui avait laissé une ouverture. Severus ricana.

"A la différence de toi, Bellatrix, je ne prospère pas par la torture. Je n'apprécierais pas un tel... passe-temps."

Les verres sur l'étagère de droite éclatèrent alors qu'elle hurlait de fureur, et le divan s'embrasa. "SORTEZ !"

"Avec plaisir", répondit-il en lui adressant un salut moqueur. Rogue n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le manoir Jedusor, de toute façon.

---------------------

Conformément à la tradition, ils prirent le déjeuner ensemble. Toutes les classes le faisaient. Juste cette une fois, une dernière fois, la classe 4904 partagerait un repas, et bien que ce repas ait été différent des précédents par de nombreux aspects, il leur ressemblait également. Les élèves étaient séparés des Mentors pour ce qui pourrait être la dernière fois – pendant des mois, ensuite, ils vivraient, dormiraient, mangeraient, et respireraient près de leur mentor – ils plaisantaient avec leurs amis et essayaient de se remettre de leurs émotions. Ils avaient passé le dernier obstacle. Ils étaient assis dans la salle des Aurors, ne mangeaient plus à l'écart. Et les autres les avaient accueillis comme frères et soeurs dans une bataille qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore gagner.

Tonks parcourut la salle du regard. "Salle" n'était pas tout approprié pour décrire l'endroit, il était suffisamment grand, avec des plafonds hauts et des piliers blancs le long des murs, il y avait peu de ressemblance avec les grandes salles des vieux châteaux. Cette pièce était trop petite, trop étroite, trop... intime. Elle l'aimait.

"Heureux, Jason ?" demanda-t-elle légèrement, se tournant vers sa gauche. Elle avait fini à côté de Deauclaire, et même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, c'était bon de voir la section quatre réunie une dernière fois.

Quelque chose de sombre passa dans ses yeux, mais lui sourit. "Oui." Elégamment, Jason posa sa fourchette. "Je le suis."

"Ca va ?" demanda Dana en face de Tonks, elle avait toujours été la clairvoyante, comprenant les sentiments des autres et jouant le rôle du ciment entre eux.

"Je vais très bien," répondit Jason. "Je voudrais juste arrêter de perdre mon temps et continuer ma formation."

Les autres froncèrent les sourcils, et Cornelia secoua ses cheveux sombres. "Jason, c'est juste un déjeuner."

Il se força à sourire. "Je sais. C'est juste... " Il haussa les épaules. Étonnamment, Horace finit la phrase pour lui.

"Ta famille," dit l'autre tranquillement. "Tu veux les venger."

"Il y a quelque chose mal à ça ?" demanda Jason, les yeux brillants.

"Non", hésita Horace, se retenant clairement d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

"Et oui", ajouta doucement Cornelia. "Tu ne peux pas laisser ça gouverner ta vie, Jason."

Deauclaire renifla. "Que sais-tu de la douleur ?"

Les yeux de Cornelia se plissèrent, mais elle lâcha un soupir. "Je ne discuterai pas avec toi."

"En outre, la vengeance n'est pas le but des Aurors," ajouta Tonks, cherchant les bons mots, mais incapable de les trouver. "Nous protégeons les gens, nous ne..."

"Comme ma famille. Qui était là pour _elle ?_"

Heureusement, aussi fâché qu'il était, Jason ne cria pas. Cependant les élèves des tables voisines tournèrent la tête, mais chacun détourna assez rapidement le regard. Ils comprenaient, et les Aurors portaient une culpabilité collective pour ne pas avoir sauver les Deauclaire. Personne ne savait ce qui aurait pu être fait de plus, mais quelque chose... quelque chose aurait pu changer les choses, et alors Jason ne serait pas le monstre vindicatif qu'il était en passe de devenir. Pourtant... il ne l'était pas. Pas un monstre, quoi qu'il en soit. Pas encore.

Tonks avala, se détestant de penser ça. _Jason est__arrogant, obstiné, et désagréable, mais il croit en les mêmes choses que nous, _se rappela-t-elle. _Et il a été blessé considérablement. Il est normal qu'il veuille se venger._

Encore une autre pensée qu'elle écarta de son esprit, Tonks se remémora les mots de son cousin. _"_ _Nous avons résisté, et avons vaincu les forces des ténèbres même lorsqu'elles semblaient plus forts."_ Sans y penser, son elle porta son regard sur Sirius, et une question s'imposa à elle. _Pouvons-nous continuer à les combattre si nous devenons comme eux ?_ Jason, elle en était sûre, n'en arriverait pas là. Il pourrait s'approcher de la limite... mais ne la franchirait jamais. Mais quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le coude de Horace la tira de ses pensées. Elle lui fit un sourire rapide, se tournant de nouveau vers Jason pendant que Dana parlait. "Je sais que nous avons échoués, Jason," dit-elle doucement. "Nous aurions dû les protéger. Mais nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé. Tout que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous assurer que personne d'autre ne souffre comme toi, et que plus de familles innocentes ne meurent."

"Bonne chance," marmonna Calvin Waters de l'autre côté de la table. Comme d'habitude, il écoutait en retrait. Ils l'ignorèrent pendant que Jason soupirait, les épaules toujours légèrement voûtées.

"Je sais que tuer des Mangemorts ne les fera pas revenir", admit-il à contrecoeur. "Je veux juste que ça soit fini." Le danger brilla dans ses yeux. "Et je veux protéger ma soeur."

Dana posa une main sur son bras. "Et tu ne le feras pas seul. Nous - "

_Gling. Glinq. _Le bruit léger d'une cuillère sur un verre attira leur attention et Tonks regarda vers la table la plus éloignée à sa gauche. Son cousin était debout, maintenant, et ignorait un regard plutôt hargneux d'Adam Macmillan. _Je me demande ce qui se passe,_ pensa-t-elle vaguement, un peu trop distraite pour s'attarder sur la question. Peu virent le regard.

"Mesdames et messieurs, puis-je pourrais avoir votre attention." Le visage de Sirius se fendit d'un sourire ironique comme s'il savait qu'il avait déjà leur attention. "Nous, les Aurors, n'avons jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance aux traditions - dans les faits, nous sommes plutôt ceux qui les défient. Cependant, pendant plus de deux mille ans, le même toast a été porté aux nouveaux Aurors, et je pense que je peux en faire autant maintenant." Lentement et avec élégance, il leva son verre de vin, et le vin blanc refléta les rayons de soleil qui passaient par les fenêtres.

"À la lumière."

Alors que les Aurors se levaient, et Tonks sentit une étrange puissance derrière leurs mots. "À la lumière!"

Alors il y eut comme un grondement qui sembla secouer la villa entière. C'était comme un roulement de tambour venant des entrailles de la terre, les intestins de Tonks se nouèrent. Comme les autres, elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle rapidement, essayant comprendre d'où venait ce bruit étrange - jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les visages soudainement pâles des Londubat et de Francine Hoyt. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et le sourire de Sirius avait disparu.

"Il y a une autre tradition, frères et soeurs, que les Aurors respectent toujours", dit-il sombrement. "Et c'est le résultat de ce toast : si un traître prononce ces mots, _nous le savons._" Un feu s'était allumé dans ses yeux bleus, pourtant sa voix demeurait basse. "Et un traître l'a fait."

D'autres visages à cette table étaient devenus pâles, et Tonks entendit ses camarades murmurer de surprise. _Un traître _? Impossible ! Pourtant son esprit se souvint de nouveau de cette nuit où elle et Horace avaient vu quelqu'un examiner les sortilègess. Londubat avait essayé de calmer son inquiétude, mais les pièces commençaient à s'assembler. Elle parcourut la salle des yeux et son esprit s'emballa. Il était là - la magie ne pouvait pas s'être trompée. Mais qui ?

Même les anciens Aurors chuchotaient - tous excepté Sirius, qui était toujours au centre de la table, droit et sérieux. Lentement, le niveau sonore monta, et Tonks vit d'anciens candidats jeter des regards soupçonneux à leurs nouveaux camarades. La vue lui donna envie de crier, et elle du se contrôler. _Ceci ne va nous conduire nulle part ! _Tonks mordit sa lèvre. _Ne voit-il pas que ce n'est pas le moment ? Nous ne savons pas qui c'est, tout le monde suspect, et…_

Adam Macmillan se raidit sous le regard appuyé de Sirius. "Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?" s'énerva-t-il, aussi pâle que ses camarades. A sa droite, Jessica Avery lui jetait un regard étrange.

"Je pense que tu sais, Adam", répondit-il doucement.

"Je -" soudain, Macmillan bondit de sa chaise et se rua vers la porte. Mais Sirius bondit au même moment, contournant la table sur les talons de l'Auror. Sa réaction avait été trop rapide pour que des yeux la suivent, mais Macmillan avait semblé s'y attendre, et il poussa Avery dans le chemin de Sirius.

Le cousin de Tonks jura quand il heurta l'Auror aux cheveux auburn, mais Avery s'écarta rapidement pour laisser passer Sirius.

D'autres réagirent aussi. Frank et Alice Londubat avaient sauté sur leurs pieds, Alice jeta un sort renversant à Macmillan mais toucha Simon Edgecombe à la place. Le Mentor de Tonks, Bill Weasley, sauta par-dessus la chaise de Frank, lui et Oscar Whitenack foncèrent vers l'autre bout de la table. A la table d'à côté, Striker Williamson et Derek Dawlish voulurent saisir Macmillan au passage, mais il leur manqua quelques centimètres. Christa Gambledon y parvint presque mais ce fut le sort assommeur de Francine Hoyt qui toucha le côté gauche de Macmillan.

Sirius était toujours en mouvement, mais Macmillan était rapide. En dépit du faux pas résultant de l'assommeur, il parvint à attraper d'une main les cheveux blonds de June Whitenack. Elle jappa de surprise et de douleur, mais Macmillan retrouva son équilibre et fit de sa future élève son bouclier. Rapidement, il fit plusieurs pas, pointant sa baguette sur la gorge de June.

"Approchez," haleta-t-il, "et je la tue."

Les Aurors se figèrent, y compris leur chef. La fureur et la peur se lisaient sur leurs visages tendus, mais personne n'osa faire un mouvement. Seul Sirius semblait froid et impassible, ses yeux bleus rivés sur Macmillan.

"Tu crois", demanda-t-il tranquillement, "que menacer sa vie sauvera la tienne ?"

Macmillan rit. "Je sais que tu ne la sacrifieras pas," ricana-t-il. "Tu n'es pas assez fort."

Sirius leva seulement un sourcil, gardant ses mains loin de ses poches. Tous les regards étaient sur lui ou Macmillan, mais Tonks observait les yeux effrayés de June. Elle se contrôlait mais ne semblait pas avoir le moindre espoir. _Mais pourquoi pas ? v_oulut demander Tonks, mais n'en eu pas l'occasion. Pourquoi June n'avait-elle pas tenté de fuir, elle ne le saurait jamais – tout comme ce qui, dans les yeux de Sirius, avait poussé Macmillan à en arriver là.

Alice Londubat parla quand tout commença. "Adam, tu -"

_"Avada Kedavra !" _

Quelqu'un cria.

Un éclair vert brilla.

June tomba.

Avant même que son corps ne touche le plancher, son Mentor fit volte face et s'enfuit. Il avait l'avantage d'être plus près des portes que les autres, et Randall assomma O'Keely quand le roux essaya de sauter par-dessus lui. Mais Randall n'eut pas le temps d'agir, Macmillan avait de très bons réflexes. Et Randall avait reçu son diplôme mais était le plus lent de la classe.

Sirius, cependant, était bien plus rapide. Alors même que Macmillan franchissait les portes, il traversa la salle avec presque tous les Aurors sur les talons. Rapidement, sortant de leur stupeur, les nouveaux Aurors suivirent. Macmillan était livide. Il avait tué une des leurs, quelqu'un dont il était responsable, et il n'y avait plus de doutes sur l'identité du traître. Furtivement, Tonks se demanda comment Sirius l'avait su, mais peut-être que c'était juste ce regard mauvais qu'il lui avait lancé avant le toast. Elle écarta cette idée en courant avec ses camarades de classe. _Impossible._

Ils couraient sur l'herbe, et Tonks vit rapidement que Macmillan se dirigeait vers la zone de transplanage de secours. Les portes l'admettraient-elles ? Elle eut soudainement froid. Naturellement. Elles l'avaient toujours fait avant.

Quelqu'un criait furieusement après Macmillan, et ça lui prit un moment pour identifier la voix de Hestia Jones. Pendant un quart de seconde, on aurait dit que le traître allait tomber, il avait trébuché, mais il retrouva son équilibre sans même regarder en arrière. Jones jura violemment, mais Macmillan jeta un sort au lieu de répondre, et les portes en pierre de EmergApp s'ouvrirent.

Sirius était devant, mais il n'était pas assez proche. Macmillan plongea par les portes alors qu'elles commençaient à se refermer, et le cousin de Tonks ralentit. Très calmement, il se mit à trottiner puis s'arrêta, alors que tous les Aurors se précipitaient pour les ouvrir et les sorts fusèrent contre les portes. Rien n'y fit. La voix de Sirius s'éleva.

"Laissez-le partir." La puissance dans ses mots étonna Tonks. "Laissez-le fuir. Et souvenons nous que même les meilleurs peuvent changer."

Le silence et des visages pâles saluèrent ses mots, et quelqu'un jeta sans enthousiasme un sort contre les portes. Étonnamment, les portes s'ouvrirent sans protestation, mais Macmillan était parti. Jones jura encore, la douleur de la trahison se lisait sur son visage.

"Nous le suivons ?" demanda quelqu'un.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Pas maintenant."

"Mais s'_il_ vient ici ?" demanda Calvin, pensant clairement à quelqu'un de bien plus puissant qu'Adam Macmillan.

Mais Sirius sourit. "Laissez-le essayer."

--------------

Quelques heures plus tard, Tonks le vit s'accroupir dans la zone de transplanage de secours, étudiant la terre d'un regard lointain. Son mentor avait été retenu par un appel de sa famille, et elle attendait Bill (ça lui faisait toujours une drôle d'impression de l'appeler comme ça) pour quitter l'île. Evidemment, Tonks avait erré un peu autour de la villa principale, observant les arbres, écoutant les oiseaux chanter, essayant de ne pas trébucher. Elle n'avait pas compté voir son cousin dans EmergApp maintenant condamnée - mais pendant qu'elle l'observait, un frisson parcourut son dos.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-elle même si elle le savait.

"Je cherche." Sirius se leva et lui fit face, marchant lentement. Il semblait plus fatigué que les autres, pourtant moins fâché de ce que Macmillan avait fait, et Tonks trouva que c'était une combinaison étrange.

"Quoi ?"

C'était étrange combien il ressemblait peu au Sirius Black de son enfance. Son cousin avait été un homme heureux et blagueur, rarement sérieux même après qu'il soit devenu Auror. Parfois, cependant, il avait été étonnamment perspicace, il apportait toujours des cadeaux à la jeune Tonks et la réconfortait après que tante Bellatrix et tante Narcissa l'aient rembarrée. Il avait été son héros d'enfance, et Tonks avait choisi de devenir un Auror en partie pour ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait grandi comme le mouton noir de la famille Black, mais _lui _avait été le banni, et Sirius avait prouvé qu'on n'était pas obligé de respecter les règles.

Mais à présent – à présent son sourire était sinistre, et son rire s'était fané. L'homme ouvert et plein d'enthousiasme qu'elle avait tant admiré était devenu sombrement beau, et alors que ses attraits avaient persisté, son charme s'était émoussé. Ce que Tonks n'avait jamais oublié de Sirius, c'était qu'il avait toujours semblé si vivant, si _vrai_, comparé au reste de sa famille. Maintenant, pourtant, son éclat semblait s'être fané, et elle se demandait pourquoi.

"Des réponses", répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Sirius sortit d'EmergApp, et referma les portes d'un mouvement de sa baguette.

"Comme où il a fui ?" Normalement Tonks n'aurait pas insisté, mais il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

Sirius pouffa. "Non. Je sais qu'il est allé à Azkaban." Ses yeux s'assombrirent. "Je cherchais _pourquoi_."

"Tu peux le voir ?" Quelque chose était en marche, réalisa-t-elle soudain en regardant dans ses yeux. Il _était _aussi fâché que les autres, Sirius faisait juste face à cette colère d'une façon différente. Son tempérament autrefois explosif s'était mué en... en quoi ?

"Non," dit-il doucement. "Pas assez."

_Et comment aurait-il pu le dire ? s_'énerva Tonks. Même un imbécile savait que magique résiduelle après le transplanage ne renseignait que sur la destination du suspect, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en déduire des intentions. En outre, seuls les sorciers très expérimentés pouvaient indiquer exactement où quelqu'un était allé, bien que les Aurors y soient tous formés, peu le maîtrisaient. Tonks n'était pas très bonne à ça, mais apparemment son cousin l'était.

"Oh." Elle du sembler déçue, parce qu'il lui jeta un regard en biais.

"Nous le trouverons, Tonks," dit Sirius, souriant légèrement. Et le sourire était le même bien qu'un peu transformé. "Plus tard. Je crois mêle que c'est lui qui pourrait nous trouver."

Elle soupira, pas vraiment désireuse de penser au conséquences d'un Auror traître errant dans la nature. "Mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi."

Sirius fut silencieux pendant un long moment, et Tonks pensa même qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Mais alors il dit doucement. "J'ai bien peur que la réponse soit à Azkaban." Son regard était distant et quelque chose passa dans les ombres. "Même le meilleur d'entre nous peut se briser."

_Briser. _Le mot resta suspendu dans les airs entre eux, et à Tonks se demanda presque pourquoi il l'avait employé. Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux dans sa voix, une sorte de regret et de conscience en même temps. Avait-il déjà franchi cette ligne ? Tonks l'ignorait, et douta le savoir un jour. Cependant, Sirius avait vu l'enfer - il avait regardé les ténèbres et avait vu quelque chose. Le vide dans ses yeux n'était pas celui d'un homme normal, et Tonks se prit soudain à souhaiter pouvoir l'atteindre... ou que _quelqu'un _puisse. Elle avait eu tort de penser à combien Sirius avait changé. Il n'avait pas changé. Sirius changeait sous ses yeux.

Sa main droite hésitante se posa sur son avant-bras gauche, mais Tonks était sûre qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle l'avait noté. Il hocha distraitement la tête et se dirigea vers le lac et loin des autres.

OOO

Un retour un peu énigmatique, je sais bien...


	37. Des héros et des hommes ordinaires

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice **qui essaie d'être régulière !

**Sponsors officiels : Chinader **l'impatient - **Queen-Anarchy** qui va savoir comment les traîtres passent, si, si, profite c'est pas souvent qu'on ait si rapidement des réponses avec Robin – **Lokness**, il reste une dizaine de chapitres et ensuite, un troisième acte en cours... soupir... - **Wanderin et Fée Fléau** qui n'ont sans doute pas fini de s'inquiéter pour Sirius et les autres après ce chapitre – **Petite Saki** qui aime la traduction – **Shima-Chan** qui fait prétend que cette fic n'est pas compatible avec le baby-sitting (on note)... Merci !

**Chapitre trente-sept : (Des héros) et des hommes ordinaires**

"Tu sais..." ronronna Bellatrix. "L'avantage de l'immortalité, c'est que ça donne _tout le temps _de jouer."

Flamel cracha du sang, mais l'imbécile eut le bon sens de ne pas répondre. En réponse, la Mangemort aux cheveux noirs s'accroupit au niveau de sa tête et écarta ses cheveux pleins de sang de ses yeux. Elle fit un sourire doux, si un un monstre pouvait avoir un sourire doux.

"Naturellement, le temps' est négociable, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de temps durent les effets de ton élixir, cher Nicolas ?"

Les yeux assombris par la douleur s'enflammèrent. "Pas assez pour ce que tu veux."

"Oh, quel _courage !_" rit Bellatrix en sautant sur ses pieds comme un petit enfant à qui on offre une glace et un gâteau. Elle se tourna joyeusement vers sa compagne. "Qu'en penses-tu, Martha ? Il bluffe ?"

Blackwood haussa les épaules, ne partageant pas l'enthousiasme qui lui donnait la migraine de sa collègue. "Je pense qu'on peut le découvrir," répondit-elle avec un sourire glacial.

"Oh, oui." La Mangemort tapota la joue de Flamel. "Tu sais, _cher_ Nicolas, que Martha ici présente a presque été radiée de la médecine magique parce qu'elle a mis au point plusieurs... _intéressantes potions _de vérité ? Il semble que si le Ministère recherchait une alternative au Veritaserum, il était peu enclin à accepter certains... effets secondaires."

Elle rit encore, mais Martha avança avant que Bellatrix ne puisse continuer. Même si elle ne doutait pas de la capacité de la sorcière à extorquer de force des informations au prisonnier, les méthodes de Bellatrix étaient incroyablement ennuyeuses. _Si elle rit encore comme une imbécile..._

"Le Seigneur des ténèbres", intervint Martha, "s'en moque."

Bellatrix renifla, et ça ne l'agaça pas moins que son rire bébête. Martha était prête à lui jeter un sort et souhaitait qu'elle parte, mais le commentaire de Flamel les fit sursauter toutes les deux.

"Pas surprenant", souffla-t-il.

_"Endoloris !" _répliqua Bellatrix et le vieil homme cria. Martha leva les yeux au ciel face au manque flagrant de créativité de sa camarade. _Vraiment. J'aurais pensé que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Bellatrix ait fait des recherches de méthodes plus anciennes de torture et sache qu'il y a des choses _bien _pires à employer..._ Elle soupira, haussant les épaules et chassant ses pensées. _Le temps qu'elle a passé enfermée ici doit avoir altéré son cerveau._

Seulement quelques secondes passèrent avant que Flamel ne perde connaissance, et la Mangemort se retint de rire quand Bellatrix poussa un petit cri d'exaspération. _Bien fait !_ pensa-t-elle.

"Peut-être je dois lui faire une potion de force", dit-elle diplomatiquement.

"Certainement." ricana Bellatrix. "Apparemment, l'immortalité n'a pas amélioré sa vigueur d'un iota."

"C'est l'âge ", lui rappela Martha. "Il a plus de six siècles."

"Mets toi au travail," cracha l'autre. "Et tâche de mettre moins de temps que pour le gamin Jordan."

Martha ravala la réponse qu'aurait mérité ce commentaire, se faire une ennemie de Bella Lestrange n'était pas la bonne voie pour réussir parmi les partisans du Seigneur des ténèbres vu combien il semblait la favoriser. "Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu discuter les résultats."

"Je ne l'ai pas encore fait."

Sur ce, Bellatrix tourna les talons et sortit de la salle d'interrogation, claquant la porte derrière elle. Martha n'y fit pas attention, elle entendit le bruit de la porte qui se fermait. Le médecin devenu Mangemort commença à flâner près de l'étagère chargée d'ingrédients à potion. L'avantage du transfert de Flamel du manoir Jedusor à Azkaban était que les Aurors ne les espionneraient certainement pas ici ! Naturellement, elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise dans l'atmosphère de la prison qu'au manoir Jedusor, mais Martha supposait que ça aurait pu être pire. Même si elle n'avait jamais aimé les Détraqueurs, elle suspectait fortement que les Aurors lui auraient fait plus de mal encore – heureusement, elle avait été avertie par un de ses collègues que l'épouse sang-de-bourbe de James Potter la recherchait.

Heureusement qu'il y avait des gens qui avaient le bon sens de voir quel côté allait l'emporter.

---------------------

"J'ai réfléchi", Auriga Sinistra se mordit la lèvre et posa son regard sur Lily de l'autre côté de la table. Inopinément, le professeur d'Astronomie de Poudlard avait demandé à Lily de la retrouver aux Trois Balais pour le déjeuner, et la chef du groupe Licorne s'était dépêchée pour arriver à l'heure. Auriga n'était pas du genre impulsif et, si elle demandait à la voir, ça devait être important.

"Au sujet de Nicolas ?" l'aiguilla doucement Lily, et Auriga acquiesça. "Moi aussi."

"J'ai donné un devoir à mes deuxièmes années hier", répondit l'autre, légèrement distraite, elle cilla. "Désolé. Mais ça m'a donné le temps d'y penser... Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas infiltrer Azkaban. On a essayé tant de fois, et... " Elle se tut. "Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Ouais."

Auriga mordit encore sa lèvre avant de poursuivre, "j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait essayer le transplanage inversé."

"Ça n'a jamais été fait sur un homme", répondit immédiatement Lily.

"Nous n'avons jamais essayé sur un homme", corrigea son amie. "Et je suis sûre que Pernelle a quelque chose appartenant à Nicolas assez fort pour essayer."

Lily expira longuement, réfléchissant rapidement. "Tu as probablement raison, nous ne pouvons pas entrer à Azkaban", dit-elle lentement. "Du moins pas sans aide..."

"Mais nous n'avons que deux semaines."

"Je sais." Lily ferma les yeux un moment, essayant de considérer impartialement le problème, sans y arriver. C'était toujours tellement plus difficile quand le prisonnier en question était un ami. Elle déglutit. _Particulièrement quand cet ami dépend de l'élixir pour vivre et mourra après deux semaines sans._ Elle continua et se détesta de prononcer ces mots. "Nous pourrions même avoir moins de temps s'il..."

"Cède", finit Auriga. "Je sais. V-Voldemort a toujours voulu l'immortalité, et Nicolas a la clef. Même Pernelle ne sait pas recréer la pierre, mais Nicolas peut. Nous savons toutes les deux qu'il n'oubliera jamais, et s'ils parviennent à le forcer à leur montrer comment... c'est la fin."

Lily hocha la tête. "Nous devons parler à Pernelle."

-----------

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne m'aies rien dit", parvint à articuler sa mère avec une dignité infinie. Tonks _savait _que sa mère contrôlait difficilement son caractère, mais ça ne se voyait pas. _Elle a toujours fait ça, _pensa avec exaspération la jeune Auror. _Et elle l'a toujours fait en me regardant comme si c'était moi qui était en tort !_

"Je te l'ai dit, Maman", répondit-elle aussi calmement que possible – c'était beaucoup plus calme que ce dont elle était capable avant sa formation d'Auror. "Je te l'ai écrit."

_"En Août !" _s'écria Andromeda. "Deux _mois _après le début!"

Tonks avala et regarda son père pour qu'il l'aide, mais il secoua la tête. _Merci Papa, _pensa-t-elle avec colère. E_st-ce encore une de ces leçons de la vie que je suis supposée apprendre ?_ En attendant, sa mère continua, lâchant sa colère.

"Tu l'as dit à ton père, et pourtant tu ne m'as pas fait assez confiance pour me le dire", gronda-t-elle, contrôlant toujours son tempérament même si sa voix montrait qu'elle était fâchée. "Tu m'as _menti _en disant que tu travaillais à Gringotts."

"Bien, maman, je n'ai pas vraiment _menti._.." commença Tonks. Dire que ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge (elle n'avait simplement pas dit à sa mère qu'elle avait changé de travail) était loin d'être une bonne idée. Elle soupira. "Je ne voulais pas que tu m'en empêches."

"Tu crois que je l'aurais fait ?" demanda brusquement sa mère.

"Oui !" éclata-t-elle finalement. "Tu l'aurais fait, prouve-moi le contraire !" Tonks était debout ; elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, mais il était difficile de s'en inquiéter. "Tu m'aurais dit que _tu _avais raison, même en sachant que non, et que je dois veiller à ne pas faire de notre famille une cible !"

"Et maintenant tu l'as fait," gronda Andromeda. "J'espère que tu es fière de toi."

"Droma !" hurla son père, choqué, mais Tonks le devança.

"Nous _étions _déjà une cible, maman ! Comment pourrions nous ne pas l'être ?" répliqua-t-elle. "J'entends encore _tante Bella _jurer qu'elle tuerait papa quand j'avais trois ans, et tante Narcissa dire que je ne suis pas _digne _parce que je ne suis pas de sang pur ! Tu crois qu'ils nous ignoreront toujours ?"

"Je -"

Elle n'offrit pas à sa mère la chance de lui répondre. "Et même s'ils le font, méritons-nous d'être ignorés ? Devons-nous nous cacher juste parce nous le pouvons ? Ne pouvons pas essayer de rendre la différence possible ?"

Abruptement, Tonks se mordit la langue, soudain consciente du fait que sa mère, son père et son petit frère la regardaient comme jamais avant. _Pauvre Pat, _pensa-t-elle. _Il ne devrait pas voir ça. Et pauvre papa. Il prend un samedi de congé pour me voir, et je passe mon temps à me disputer avec maman._ Mais elle n'était pas vraiment désolée. Elle n'était même pas désolée du tout.

"Tu ressembles remarquablement à Sirius", dit doucement sa mère. "Il a toujours été comme ça."

"Peut-être qu'il a raison", répondit Tonks d'une voix aussi raisonnable que possible.

"Peut-être. Je sais que ton père le pense aussi." Andromeda jeta un regard en biais à son mari, puis soudain mit une main sur l'épaule de Tonks. "Nymphadora, nous avons essayé de vous apprendre à être indépendants et à penser par vous-même... à faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas te reprocher de le faire."

Il lui fut difficile de sourire au lieu de grimacer quand sa mère employa _ce _nom, mais elle y parvint. "Merci, Maman."

Andromeda soupira. "Je ne peux pas dire que je sois d'accord avec vos méthodes. Il y a d'autres moyens, des moyens moins évidents, de combattre, de faire une différence'. Mais... je suppose que si c'est ce que tu veux, nous, _je_ dois te soutenir. Au lieu de hurler."

"Je n'aurais pas du crier non plus", admit timidement Tonks, souriante, elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur à son frère. "Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Pat. Maman va te manger tout cru."

Ils rirent et la tension s'apaisa. Les Tonks avait toujours été une famille unie, d'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient isolés de leur monde, et ça lui avait fait mal de voir sa mère si en colère. _Je pense que Bill avait raison_, pensa Tonks. _Rentrer à la maison fait du bien._

_---------------------_

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps!" s'écria Peter, et James essaya de ne pas rire. Ils avaient dû faire ensemble le dernier voyage de Peter pour discuter des dernières négociations en France, mais James (comme d'habitude) avait changer de sujet.

"Oui, et ce Mangemort dans la gouttière est mort parce qu'il voulait t'offrir un biscuit !" répliqua Hestia Jones avant que James ne puisse répondre. Pendant un moment, il fut tenté d'intervenir, mais se retint. L'Auror était tombée par hasard sur Peter et lui avait sauvé la vie. _Au moins, c'est un bon début, _pensa-t-il en retenant une grimace.

"Je -" Le pauvre Peter était vaincu.

"Tu es une cible, Pettigrow ! Fais rentrer ça dans ton crâne épais !" le coupa Hestia.

"Tu n'étais pas obligée de le tuer." Peter fronça les sourcils sombrement.

"Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas été formée à laisser passer une chance." A sa droite, Deauclaire hocha la tête, et James se demanda quel genre de combinaison dangereuse ces deux-là faisaient. Aujourd'hui, Hestia avait tué l'assassin aux trousses de Peter, mais demain... ?

La mauvaise nouvelle était que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sembla comprendre cette tentative. James se racla la gorge. "Je déteste te contredire, mais..." Il força un léger sourire. "Tu sais, Peter, elle a probablement raison."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps", répéta obstinément son ami, James leva légèrement les sourcils. Des années auparavant, le jeune et timide Peter aurait sauté sur la chance d'être protégé... mais il avait changé. Il avait mûri, et le courage de Gryffondor que ses amis avaient toujours su qu'il possédait était maintenant là visible à tous

"Je ne suis pas d'accord. Nous avons toujours su que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort ne soit de nouveau après toi – tu l'as trahi et tu as survécu, et il ne peut pas tolérer ça", répondit-il brusquement, regardant son ami dans les yeux. "La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est pour qu'il te prenne pour cible quand tu seras en France, Queudver. Ici, nous pouvons t'aider, mais là-bas... "

Les épaules de Peter se voûtèrent légèrement. "Je sais. Mais je n'aime pas devoir être protégé."

James renifla. "Je pense que Sirius et moi avons déteint sur toi!"

"Ouais, je pense", Peter lui sourit, puis posa les yeux sur Jones. "Tu es toujours comme ça ?" demanda-t-il.

James pouffa en voyant les yeux de Hestia prendre la taille de gigantesques chaudrons.

"Quoi ?" jappa-t-elle.

"Toujours si hautaine et désagréable", précisa tranquillement Peter.

Clearwater sembla sur le point de mourir. "Non, attendez une minute -"

Hestia éclata de rire. "Oh, ne te tracasse pas", dit-elle à son protégé, puis elle étudia étroitement Peter. "Tu sais, Pettigrow, peut-être que tu as plus de courage que je le pense."

"J'en aurai besoin pour vous supporter," répliqua Peter.

James hurla de rire.

------------

La lettre disait seulement "_j'ai besoin de ton aide,_" et il y était allé. Au moins par curiosité morbide. Qu'un héritier d'une des quatorze demande de l'aide à_ qui que ce soit_, même un de ses camarades, d'une façon si directe et franche attirait son attention, même s'il détestait le sorcier en question.

C'était pour ça qu'il se trouvait dans un champ désolé, non loin d'un cratère dont il feignait d'ignorer l'existence. _De tous les gens nobles de la terre, je crois que c'est lui qui a le moins de bonnes manières_, pensa amèrement Rogue. _N'_a_-t-il pas reçu au moins une éducation ?_ Naturellement, il connaissait la réponse depuis qu'il avait onze ans. Sirius n'avait aucune bonnes manières. Pour Severus, c'était aussi naturel que respirer.

Il aurait dû rester chez lui. Enfin, à Poudlard, mais Poudlard était sa maison. Il avait une pile colossale de devoirs sur son bureau qui attendaient d'être notés, et il en aurait pour toute la nuit si cette petite _réunion _ne se finissait pas rapidement. Ou si l'idiot qu'il était censé rencontré ne finissait pas par se montrer, se rectifia-t-il. _Pourquoi je me tracasse ? Il pense probablement que c'est juste une _blague _très drôle ou je ne sais quoi. Le salaud._

Mais l'orgueil des Black allait mal avec de telles blagues. _J'ai besoin de ton aide_, disait la lettre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le lieu de rendez-vous, près des ruines de la vieille maison de campagne. Y avait-il un message derrière ça ? Black ne s'était jamais fait remarquer pour sa subtilité, mais il n'était pas non plus stupide. Si ceci était censé être un message, il était maladroit, mais il l'avait remarqué. Et l'endroit _était _tranquille.

_Bordel, Black. Pourquoi tu ne te dépêches pas ?_

Severus retint un grognement et se prépara à une longue attente. En étant tout à fait honnête (un trait qu'il montrait rarement), il devait admettre que ce n'était pas que la faute de Black. Il n'aurai pas dû venir si tôt – Black était _de son _côté, c'était connu ! Sa paranoïa instinctive l'avait averti que ça pouvait être un piège, mais l'emplacement de la maison de campagne n'était connu que des membres du Cercle intérieur... et de Voldemort. Il grimaça. Est-ce que c'était _ça _le message ?

"Salaud", chuchota-t-il, plus à l'univers qu'à Sirius Black, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit.

-------------------------

Après deux jours de préparation, le groupe Licorne était finalement prêt. L'attente était douloureuse, et ils avaient fait aussi vite que possible, mais certaines choses ne pouvaient simplement pas être précipitées, et ils devaient agir la nuit. N'importe quel autre moment aurait été risqué, Nicolas aurait pu commencer à transplaner sous les yeux d'un Mangemort et ils auraient pu le retenir. C'était possible, après tous. En fait, c'était même plutôt facile, c'était l'inconvénient principal du sort.

Mais Nicolas était à Azkaban depuis quatre jours maintenant, et c'était quatre jours de trop. Chaque minute de plus se gravait sur le visage de Pernelle, même si elle essayait désespérément de cacher sa douleur. _C'est le problème avec les amis, _pensa Lily avec perplexité. _Nous voyons toujours ce qu'ils essayaient de cacher._

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Tout le monde est prêt?"

Des signes d'assentiment incertains et/ou emphatiques lui répondirent, mais leurs visages étaient sinistres. Leurs yeux étaient cernés, mais la douleur et le regret sur leurs visages ne changeaient pas la nécessité de ce qui devait être fait. Et le groupe n'en était pas moins prêt - le groupe Licorne avait été créé pour faire des recherches, et ses membres avaient des compétences diverses. Si quelqu'un pouvait passer outre les défenses d'Azkaban, c'étaient eux.

_Et c'est la vraie beauté de ce sort, _pensa Lily, essayant de se distraire tandis que Pernelle faisait les préparations finales. _Les sorts d'antitransplanage ne peuvent rien si la personne appelée a un lien physique ou psychique avec celui qui lance le sort. _En fait, la création du groupe Licorne était plus un sort de relocalisation qu'un sort de transplanage inversé, il utilisait plus de concepts de la relocalisation que de toute autre chose, c'était pour ça qu'aucun sorcier raisonnable n'aurait penser l'utiliser sur un homme. Mais cela avait fonctionné avec Auriga à travers Londres quand Pernelle avait lancé le sort.

Lily pria seulement pour que la chance leur sourit.

"Je suis prête", dit Perenelle tranquillement, mais sa voix était tendue. Lily serra brièvement l'avant-bras de la vieille femme. Il était temps d'essayer.

Comme un seul homme, les membres du groupe Licorne levèrent leurs baguettes, concentrés sur Pernelle Flamel. Presque tous les sorts pouvaient être amplifiés si assez de personnes le lançaient en même temps, et le groupe Licorne n'avait pas la moindre envie de jouer avec la vie de Nicolas. Elles n'auraient probablement qu'une seule chance – s'ils échouaient, les alarmes d'Azkaban se déclencheraient sûrement, et Voldemort trouverait un moyen de les arrêter. Malheureusement, le Seigneur des ténèbres était aussi intelligent que maléfique.

Lily lâcha une dernière expiration. "A trois ?" demanda-t-elle à Pernelle. Mais son aînée secoua la tête.

"Non… _maintenant._"

D'une seule voix, ils prononcèrent la formule : _"Remeum Apparate."_

Lily ferma les yeux, elle sentait la puissance irradier leur petit groupe. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se produisit - elle sentait simplement le sort tourbillonner autour d'eux, puis partir... Et alors, plus rien. Elle retint son souffle, attendant et espérant, mais n'osant pas regarder. Alors elle a senti _une traction subite _et entendit Pernelle haleter.

"Ça fonctionne !" cria Jason Montague.

Dix secondes. Elle sentit le lien se former, pouvait presque sentir Nicolas, pouvait sentir sa douleur et sa détermination à ne pas céder. Pourtant il y avait du désespoir dans sa détermination - jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le lien, lui aussi, et la force dans ce lien. _Dix secondes. _Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était dix secondes de plus. Le transplanage inversé était un processus plus lent que le transplanage, mais dix secondes n'étaient pas grand-chose. _Faites que personne ne soit là, _pensa désespérément Lily. _Faites qu'on ne le voit pas. _Elle retenait toujours son souffle.

Une autre traction subite.

Et puis rien.

Le lien était cassé.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Ted ne jure. Lily leva les yeux et il s'excusa d'un haussement d'épaules, et son attention fut attirée par les larmes sur le visage de Pernelle. Molly, aussi, l'avait vu.

"Nous allons essayer encore", dit fermement Molly, et les autres hochèrent la tête. Il n'y avait pas plus d'une chance que ça marche mais se devaient d'essayer.

Les préparatifs furent bien plus rapides cette fois, ils y étaient obligés, sinon celui qui les avait stoppés risquait de les surprendre. En quelques secondes, ils étaient prêts et levaient leurs baguettes une fois de plus. La voix de Pernelle tremblait quand elle compta : "un..."

Lily essaya de ne pas tenir son souffle et pour se concentrer uniquement sur le moment. Reformer le lien requis. _Il faut que ça fonctionne, _pensa-t-elle désespérément. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se produirait sinon.

"Deux..."

Un par un, ils fermèrent les yeux. Lily, cependant, continua à regarder le visage de Pernelle, laissant la douleur de la vieille femme nourrir sa magie. En ce moment, toute force était utile.

Quelque chose effleura sa conscience.

"Tr -"

"Quoi que vous fassiez, _arrêtez !_"

La voix venait de la cheminée et les fit tous sursauter – Lily ne s'était pas même rendu compte qu'ils avaient connecté la cheminée au réseau aujourd'hui. _Quelqu'un d'autre doit l'avoir connectée avant que j'arrive, _pensa-t-elle avec confusion, cillant pour essayer de distinguer le visage flottant dans le feu. Molly et Ted avaient lâché leurs baguettes sous l'effet de la surprise, et Jason sauté sur ses pieds sans le vouloir. Pernelle était devenue étrangement pâle, et Auriga semblait prête à tuer quelqu'un. C'était la tête de Sirius dans le feu.

"Sirius ?" articulèrent Lily et Ted d'une même voix. Pourtant leurs esprits fonctionnaient toujours au ralenti, comme s'ils entraient et sortaient de leurs corps et -

Quelque chose de froid et de sombre se précipita à leur rencontre.

"Stop !"

Le lien se rompit alors que chacun reculait. Le groupe Licorne fixa Sirius. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Molly.

"Quoi que vous soyez entrain de faire, Voldemort est au courant", répondit-il sans s'offenser de la brusquerie de Molly.

"Comment tu le sais ?" demanda Jason, soupçonneux.

Soudain, les yeux de Sirius furent sur Lily. "Demandez à Lily. Elle l'a senti."

"Je", répondit-elle lentement, hochant la tête. "Il y avait quelque chose de sombre..."

"Mais comment _tu _l'as senti?" reprit Molly. "Où es-tu ?"

"Je ne peux pas vous le dire", répondit immédiatement Sirius. "Et je l'ai senti par la marque."

Immédiatement, Lily sut que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais pourtant ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge, Sirius ne disait pas tout Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il fut plus rapide.

"Je dois y aller. Quelqu'un m'attend." Il cilla puis regarda Lily dans les yeux, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas poser de question. "Mais faites attention. S'il vous plaît."

Et alors, il partit.

--------------------------

"Tu es retard", lui dit une voix acide alors qu'il transplanait sur le champ où s'était trouvée la maison de campagne. Sirius évita de regarder le cratère alors qu'il faisait un sourire doux à Rogue.

"J'ignorais que tu t'inquiéterais", répondit-il gentiment.

"Ne gaspille pas ton énergie avec moi, Black", répliqua l'autre. "Tu trompes peut-être tes amis, mais je vois les ténèbres en toi."

Des années auparavant, il aurait discuté, mais Sirius savait qu'il avait changé. Il avait également assez mûri pour comprendre que les rivalités d'enfance n'avaient pas leur place dans le vrai monde, même s'il y avait beaucoup de haine. "Clairvoyant", observa-t-il.

"J'essaye."

Un moment de silence passa alors qu'ils s'observaient. Rogue attendait que Sirius explique son étrange lettre, et Sirius essayait toujours de savoir comment en parler. Ça lui avait coûté de demander l'aide de Rogue, particulièrement pour _ça_, mais il savait que c'était le seul moyen. _Quand tu l'auras fait, tu ne pourras plus reculer, _l'avertit une voix dans sa tête, mais Sirius la fit taire. Il avait froid à l'intérieur, et avait presque peur de ce qui allait venir, mais il avait choisi.

Soudain, le vent se leva, fouettant ses robes autour de lui et faisant voler ses cheveux dans son visage. En les écartant de ses yeux, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose dedans des... cendres des ruines de la maison de campagne. Il sentait la trace noire qu'elles avaient laissée sur sa joue et regarda Rogue pour voir si c'était pareil pour lui. Le maître des potions était occupé à essuyer son visage avec la manche de sa robe.

"Pourquoi ici ?" demanda Rogue. Ce n'était probablement pas la question qu'il avait eu l'intention de poser, mais elle servait d'introduction. Sirius inspira profondément.

"C'est privé", répondit-il. "Et tranquille."

Rogue fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux noirs s'allumèrent. "Il connaît cet endroit."

"Je sais. Et s'il apprend que ce je veux faire avec toi... enfin." Sirius haussa les épaules, puis hocha la tête légèrement en réponse au regard embarrassé de Rogue. "Il ne peut pas m'arrêter et il en saura assez bientôt grâce au lien entre nous."

"Lien ?" répéta Rogue.

Silencieusement, Sirius leva son bras gauche, laissant sa manche remonter et révéler la marque. Le visage du Mangemort se tendit, mais la compréhension brilla dans ses yeux. Sirius savait ce qu'il avait vu. À la différence de la marque de Rogue, celle de Sirius était toujours rouge sous les traits noirs, comme s'il y avait deux dessins : l'un brûlé et l'autre tracé au couteau. La différence était subtile, quelqu'un qui ne portait pas la marque ne la verrait probablement jamais. Mais Rogue si.

Le Mangemort hocha la tête. "Tu m'as demandé mon aide. Pourquoi ?"

Il y avait quelque chose d'atypique dans sa voix, quelque chose de presque respectueux. Le sarcasme et le venin avaient disparu, peut-être parce que Rogue était passé à l'ordre du jour... mais peut-être pas. Il y avait une acceptation dans les yeux sombres que Sirius n'avait jamais vue avant, une reconnaissance de la douleur, du but et du choix. Ils se détesteraient toujours, mais il y avait une chance qu'ils se comprennent - un jour.

"J'ai besoin de toi pour me faire la potion de Conmalesco", répondit Sirius, laissant son bras gauche tomber. Il observa le visage de son vieil ennemi.

Les yeux de Rogue se portèrent au loin et sa voix fut tranchante. "Quoi ?"

"Je sais que tu l'as déjà faite."

"Comment ?" demanda Rogue, sa froideur habituelle était partie, et il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans sa voix. "Comment tu le sais ?"

"C'est la première potion que tu as faite pour Voldemort. Ton premier essai", répondit doucement Sirius.

"Comment tu le sais ?" gronda Rogue et, pendant un moment, Sirius pensa voir la peur dans ses yeux implacables.

"Viens avec moi et je te montrerai."

-------------------

"Tu es sûre, Pernelle?" demanda doucement Lily. "Il est encore temps. Nous pourrions... "

Les cheveux gris de la sorcière volèrent quand elle secoua la tête, et Lily vit les larmes briller dans ses yeux. "Non," dit-elle doucement. "C'est le seul moyen."

Lily prit sa main, mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Pernelle n'avait pas simplement décidé de sa propre mort, elle avait aussi décidé de celle de son mari. Et même si six cents ans pouvaient sembler une longue et pleine vie, Lily savait que les gens voulaient toujours plus. Pourtant, la voix de Pernelle était calme quand elle continua :

"Il y a bien longtemps, Nicolas et moi nous sommes fait une promesse. Des siècles avant que Voldemort ou Grindelwald, ou je ne sais quels autres mages noirs que vous connaissez n'apparaissent, nous avons pensé à ça." Elle inspira profondément, et regarda Lily dans les yeux. "Et nous nous sommes promis que si l'un de nous était capturé et ne pourrait pas être libéré, c'est ce que nous ferions."

"Tu es bien plus courageuse que moi", chuchota Lily.

"Loin de là, ma chère." Pernelle parvint à sourire, et l'expression n'était pas amère. "Je suis plus âgée. Je peux supporter la douleur... mais comme toi, je ne peux pas supporter le prix."

Lily avala, refusant de laisser l'image d'un Voldemort immortel ruiner la signification du sacrifice que les Flamel faisaient. "Combien d'élixir tu as ?"

"Rien que je boirai." Lily la regarda, et Pernelle lui sourit encore. "Nicolas et moi... nous mourrons ensemble. Nous avons toujours su qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen."

"Pernelle..."

"Non." La vieille femme lui prit la main. "Notre décision est prise, et maintenant nous devons la mettre à exécution. Tu as apporté la pierre?"

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement, sortant la pierre philosophale de sa poche. C'était la seule et unique, Lily le savait, des milliers d'années d'effort, et l'humanité avait seulement produit une pierre philosophale. Et maintenant il n'y en aurait plus.

Elles étaient assises sur les ruines de Stone Grove, l'endroit même où la pierre avait existé, été rêvée et développée. Là où elle serait maintenant détruite.

L'huile chaude bouillonnait légèrement dans un chaudron. Lily avait été choquée d'apprendre qu'une substance si commune pouvait détruire la pierre philosophale. L'huile exigée n'avait aucune propriété magique. Pourtant l'huile bouillante était _la seule _substance capable de détruire la pierre, et Lily était à quelques secondes de la jeter dedans. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Pernelle, tenant la pierre d'une main tremblante.

"Tu veux...?"

Pernelle éloigna la main de Lily, secouant la tête. "Dumbledore t'as fait confiance," dit-elle tranquillement. "Moi aussi... surtout pour faire quelque chose que je détesterais faire."

_Et moi pas ?_ Lily mordit sa lèvre, retenant des larmes. Les mots amers menacèrent de sortir, elle aurait demandé pourquoi _elle _devait condamner deux de ses amis à la mort, mais Lily jugea qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le dire. _Si Pernelle peut faire face à ça, je dois aussi._

"Tu es prête ?" chuchota-t-elle, observant l'horloge.

"Oui."

À minuit le 28 septembre 1992, Lily laissa tomber la pierre philosophale dans l'huile bouillante. A 12 heures et une minute, le 29 septembre, elle était détruite.

--------------

D'autres décisions furent prises et d'autres destins scellés. Elle était la seule autorisée à visiter Casa Serpente sans invitation, mais elle le faisait rarement. Bella préférait ça. Ainsi, la maison de Serpentard conservait son attrait.

Ils marchèrent ensemble dans l'obscurité, guidant leur chemin à la lueur d'une torche. La lumière de la lune n'éclairait pas le couloir, mais l'obscurité était de circonstances. Ils étaient ses êtres, après tout : les êtres de la mort et de l'obscurité.

Il était silencieux pendant qu'ils marchaient dans l'antique maison de son ancêtre, mais c'était son habitude. Peu appréciaient le silence de leur maître, reconnaissaient sa force, mais Bella le faisait. Elle était simplement honorée de marcher à ses côtés. Les autres ne comprenaient pas. Ils voulaient parler, papoter, être reconnus. Ils pensaient qu'il leur prêterait plus d'attention s'ils l'ennuyaient à mort. _À mort. _Bella retint un rire bébête. Ça s'était produit avant, et vu comment agissaient ses malheureux collègues, ça se produirait encore.

"Dis-moi, Bella, qu'est-ce qui est si _différent _à Poudlard." Sa voix douce l'effraya, et elle leva attentivement les yeux vers lui. Ils marchaient toujours.

"Je -", elle détestait ne pas avoir les réponses, particulièrement quand il les lui demandait. "Je ne sais pas, Monseigneur", admit-elle.

"Naturellement", répondit-il évasivement. "Personne ne sait." Il jeta un coup d'oeil éloquent à la haute statue de Salazar Serpentard avant de continuer sombrement. "Sauf un."

Bella siffla. Elle savait qui était ce un - Lupin. Un des amis de son cousin, un de ceux qui leur résistaient depuis si longtemps. Si elle n'avait pas déjà méprisé ce sang mêlé, elle l'aurait détesté pour _ça_, pour fournir à son cher cousin une raison de se battre. Tous les trois avaient fait ça, elle le savait, et ils devraient mourir pour ça.

Un par un, et à petit feu s'il le fallait, mais ils mourraient.

Son maître avançait toujours, elle accéléra pour le rattraper et resta un pas derrière lui, se concentrant sur ses pensées les plus sombres. Ses pas étaient gracieux et longs, mais sans hâte. Il était toujours calme à Casa Serpente. _Comme il devrait être_, approuva-t-elle. _Comme il est toujours._ Pourtant, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. À la différence des Mangemorts de moindre importance, elle n'acquiesçait pas sans demander.

"Vous êtes sûr qu'il sait, Maître ?" demanda pensivement Bella. "Dumbledore, oui..._ Lui_? " Elle haussa les épaules.

"Oh, il sait." Il rit. "Il sait."

Le silence s'installa, et elle se demanda ce qu'il avait vu.

"Apporte-moi le loup-garou, Bella", ordonna-t-il. "Je veux des réponses."

------------------

"C'est Avalon."

D'une certaine façon, Sirius ne fut pas étonné que Rogue ait deviné trois secondes après leur arrivée. L'inverse aurait été décevant. "Oui."

Il avança d'un pas, sentant déjà les remous de puissance autour de lui. Sirius avait amené Rogue dans la zone de transplanage secondaire parce qu'elle était la plus éloignée de tous les quartiers d'Avalon, sur la côte est de l'île, proche des vieilles annexes et du champ de mines. Elle était également plutôt proche du laboratoire que Sirius s'était approprié, mais surtout, elle était loin de la villa principale. Sirius faisait confiance et appréciait Derek Dawlish et les Londubat, mais il y avait quelques secrets qu'il avait l'intention de garder pour lui. Ainsi, éviter les résidents d'Avalon faisait partie des ses priorités.

_Particulièrement Frank. Je ne pense pas qu'il prendrait ça bien_.

Prudence. Les portes de chaque zone de transplanage n'acceptaient pas les ténèbres, et Severus Rogue était, malgré ses efforts pour changer, un des plus noirs. Au cours des dernières semaines, Sirius avait vu les portes en pierre géantes différemment, et il s'était rendu compte qu'elles n'avaient pas bien pris sa noirceur et sa Marque – mais elles l'acceptaient parce qu'il était Auror. Quelques heures passées à y réfléchir l'avaient mené à la même conclusion pour Adam ; en ce qui concernait Avalon, ceux qui avaient été acceptés par les portes le seraient toujours. Naturellement, c'était devenu un problème, mais à travers l'histoire, peu d'Aurors avaient trahi leurs camarades. Jusqu'à Voldemort. _Assez, Sirius_, s'ordonna-t-il._ Concentre-toi._

Il sortit de ses pensées, atteignant non seulement les portes, mais Avalon. Plus Sirius passait de temps sur l'île des Aurors, plus il comprenait qu'Avalon n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être. Elle était différente et infiniment plus puissante qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Avalon écoutait. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour les laisser passer.

"Suis-moi," dit-il tranquillement, se tournant vers Rogue. "Si tu restes en arrière, les portes t'écraseront."

"Typique", grommela Rogue, et Sirius hésita instinctivement. Avant, une telle remarque l'aurait fait se retourner et toiser Rogue pour lui rappeler de ne pas sous-estimer Avalon, parce que l'île le saurait. Mais maintenant, il continua à marcher, et plus par désir d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait que pour éviter que Rogue soit écrasé. Il nota, cependant, que Rogue restait près de lui. Si agaçant qu'il fût, l'homme était loin d'être un imbécile.

Ils sortirent de SecApp sans incident, et Sirius guida Rogue à travers les champs assombris bordant les annexes abandonnées (utilisées seulement pour le stockage maintenant), évitant le champ de mines. Frank et Alice avaient récemment commencé à modifier le champ pour la prochaine classe d'Aurors, et Sirius n'avait pas envie de découvrir les quelques mauvaises surprises qu'ils leur réservaient. Une lumière très faible apparut au loin, plus pour aider Rogue qu'autre chose, et devint de plus en plus grosse à mesure qu'ils approchaient du laboratoire six. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla avant que la porte ne se referme derrière Rogue.

"Explique-moi, Black, pourquoi tu dois me faire venir ici pour me convaincre de faire une potion mortelle, pour ne pas dire _illégale_."

"Parce que tu es le seul qui puisse", répondit calmement Sirius.

"Tu veux dire que je suis le seul qui l'ait fait," répliqua amèrement l'autre, et il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux. Des démons, aussi, mais Sirius savait tout sur eux.

"Oui. Ça aussi."

"Comment tu le sais ?" demanda Rogue.

"Grâce à ça." Fouillant dans ses poches, Sirius sortit un livre relié de cuir. Depuis qu'Adam l'avait surpris en plein travail deux semaines avant, Sirius avait veillé à emmener le journal partout où il allait. Il ignorait ce que le journal ferait à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la marque, mais Sirius savait que les conséquences pourraient être terribles s'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains. _Pour moi et pour celui qui le prendrait._

"Un journal."

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement, et observa le visage de Rogue alors qu'il reconnaissait l'objet. Les yeux de Rogue s'élargirent.

"Où as-tu eu ça ?"

"Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles savoir", répondit tranquillement Sirius. "Mais tu as raison de penser qu'il a appartenu à Voldemort."

Un long moment de silence passa tandis que Rogue le fixait, les yeux toujours de la taille de ceux d'un hibou effrayé. C'était rare de voir le maître ses potions perdre son self-control, mais il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant quoi dire. Puis l'horreur remplaça la surprise et son visage se tendit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" chuchota-t-il.

Il était le seul au monde à avoir assez d'information pour recoller les morceaux, et Sirius sut qu'il était inutile de lui mentir. Il répondit simplement : "Ce qui doit être fait."

"Tu es malade."

Sirius ne discuta pas. Il hocha seulement la tête. "Probablement", admit-il, glissant à nouveau le journal dans sa poche. "Tu m'aideras ?"

Rogue le fixa. "Pourquoi ?"

Sirius se contenta de le regarder. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour expliquer de dont il avait besoin et aucun ne pourrait convaincre Rogue de l'aider sur le chemin fou que Sirius avait choisi de prendre. Il y avait simplement un _but_, une nécessité, et des années de colère et de douleur qui jaillirent de derrière les murs construits autour des passés des deux hommes. Tous deux avaient fait des erreurs dans leur vie, et Sirius était sur le point d'en faire d'autres. La seule question était : Rogue l'aiderait-il ? Ces yeux noirs étaient illisibles, sauf pour le choc toujours perceptible dans leurs profondeurs. _Son passé l'horrifie-t-il ainsi, ou est-ce mon futur ?_

"Le Conmalesco", répondit finalement Rogue, la voix pas tout à fait exempte d'émotion. "Tu sais que la racine de 'mal' remplace la syllabe intérieure _du convalesco_ pour mettre en évidence les conséquences de la potion ? D'ailleurs, créer cette potion nécessite beaucoup de magie noire-"

"Je sais." Il coupa court à la conférence. Les recherches de Sirius lui avaient appris que la potion avait des risques, et lui _savait_ ce qu'il ferait. Probablement mieux que Rogue, réellement, même si Rogue avait déjà observé la transformation.

L'autre homme poussa un soupir irrité. "Je suppose que je _dois _être soulagé que tu aies choisi moins la dangereuse."

"J'ai besoin des trois, Severus." Encore, il parla d'une voix tranquille, et le prénom de Rogue lui avait échappé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Curieusement, il n'avait pas sonné faux dans la phrase, peut-être parce qu'il lui demandait son aide au lieu de l'exiger.

Rogue pâlit. "Quelles trois ?"

_C'est ta dernière chance de changer d'avis, Sirius_. Un frisson parcourut son échine, et Sirius retint un tremblement. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. Plus maintenant. Il était allé trop loin. "Les originales."

"Tu es -"

"Oui."

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Sirius que Rogue _n'était pas sur le point _de le traiter de fou à nouveau. Non, l'homme en savait trop.

"Tu penses que c'est ce que tu dois faire." La voix de Rogue était vide maintenant. "Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen."

Sirius hocha lentement la tête. "Personne d'autre ne peut."

"Alors je ferai les potions," répondit le Mangemort. "Et je prierai que tu ne deviennes pas le monstre qu'il est devenu."

000

Imaginez Rogue en prière, si essayez...

Bon c'est encore un de mes chapitres préférés... un de ces chapitres que je suis contente que nous ayons traduits pour les partager avec vous...


	38. Ce que d’autres ne seraient pas

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice **qui s'accroche – elle finira cette fic avant Noël, si, si, si !

**Sponsors officiels : Chinader **qui ne peut même plus se plaindre - **Me** qui ne voit que le mystère – **Queen Anarchy** et **Wanderin **qui s'inquiètent pour Sirius (ça devrait pas s'arranger !)** - Louve solitaire** qui ne devrait pas avoir trouvé l'attente trop longue –** LiLy0003 **qui trouve ça « trop fun »... no comment - **Siri l'aventurier **qui m'a l'air d'un esprit pratique – **Lokness** qui veut féliciter Robin – bonne idée ! - **Hemera** qui en veut encore - **Shima-Chan** qui aime ce Severus-là (moi aussi, encore que je le trouve sombrissime...)... Merci !

**Chapitre trente-huit : Ce que d'autres ne seraient pas**

Au moment où l'aube noire et orageuse se leva, il sut.

En réalité, il n'y avait pas d'aube. Le tonnerre grondait et les éclairs zébraient le ciel. La mer était agitée et les vagues s'écrasaient contre le rivage avec un bruit assourdissant, même les eaux du lac tourbillonnaient, comme s'il y avait un tourbillon géant. Pourtant il ne pleuvait pas sur l'île, parce que pluie était un phénomène normal. Cette tempête ne l'était pas.

Il s'était réveillé avant, et avait donc pris le temps de s'habiller avant de sortir. Alice et Frank Londubat n'avaient pas eu cette chance – ils étaient vêtus de robes enfilées à la hâte par-dessus leurs pyjamas écossais. Alice était pieds nus, mais Frank était parvenu à trouver des chaussures dépareillées avant de se précipiter dehors, juste à temps pour constater qu'un chêne géant s'était effondré sur le toit de la bibliothèque. D'autres les rejoignirent lentement : Hestia Jones et Jason Deauclaire émergèrent de la villa principale ensemble, à moitié habillés et probablement presque prêts pour partir pour la France ; Derek Dawlish ne portait qu'un pantalon déchiré et semblait prêt à tuer ; Oscar Whitenack était immobile et regardait son nouvel élève avec colère - Calvin Waters était parvenu à énerver Oscar une plus de fois.

Sirius était le plus présentable parce qu'il s'était réveillé transi de froid en se demandant pourquoi. Maintenant il savait.

"Pourquoi il ne pleut pas ?" interrogea Deauclaire.

"Parce que ce n'est pas un orage", répondit Frank en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à Sirius. "Pas un orage normal du moins."

Comme Sirius, l'instructeur avait étudié Avalon intensément au cours des derniers mois, mais il n'avait pas les avantages que Sirius possédait. D'abord, Frank n'avait pas le temps d'errer sur l'île pour l'explorer et aller plus loin que ce que disaient les livres et, ensuite, il n'était pas le chef des Aurors. Sirius était sûr qu'Avalon lisait en lui, et il ignorait si l'île _l'aimait _ou pas, elle avait plus l'air disposée à travailler avec lui. Cette pensée faillit le faire rire. _Plutôt, elle ne travaille pas _contre _moi, _pensa cyniquement Sirius. _Je doute qu'Avalon travaille _pour_ qui que ce soit._

Les ténèbres montèrent de son bras gauche et la douleur l'envahit, noire et froide. Le monde vacilla devant les yeux de Sirius, il tituba avant de retrouver son équilibre - et il résista à grand-peine à l'envie de saisir son poignet gauche dans un geste protecteur inutile. Le faire ne l'avait jamais aidé, et s'il le faisait, Sirius risquait d'augmenter considérablement la douleur, mais le réflexe était toujours là.

"C'est quoi ?" demandèrent plusieurs voix immédiatement. Il secoua la tête, éloignant la douleur. Ce n'était pas le moment. Si Sirius pensait avec cette agonie, il échouerait probablement. C_'est maintenant ou jamais, _se dit-il sombrement. Il avait choisi, maintenant était le moment d'agir. Profonde inspiration.

Sirius se redressa et étendit sa conscience magique pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait bu la potion de Conmalesco trois jours avant. La conscience le frappa.

Ainsi que le pouvoir. Un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais senti avant – un pouvoir excitant, doux, calme, et électrique. Il envahit son corps, emplissant ses sens et son âme, enveloppant Sirius dans un cocon de sécurité et de fausse invincibilité. Mais fausse à quel point ? Sirius ne le savait pas, il pouvait seulement agir. La puissance était douce et forte. Expérimenté comme il l'était, Sirius n'avait jamais senti ça auparavant, et il sut immédiatement que c'était une partie de lui qu'il n'avait pas pu exploiter avant. C'était presque comme si la puissance avait été prisonnière de l'autre côté d'un mur, attendant simplement d'être libérée.

Il ne vit pas la lueur rouge dans ses yeux, les autres non plus. Il faisait trop sombre et ils étaient trop distraits, mais Sirius sentit le changement. Il repoussa l'excitation qui était apparue avec la puissance, écarta le sentiment de supériorité. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux là-dedans, quelque chose qui flottait aux limites de sa conscience. Ça n'était pas là avant, mais Sirius sut immédiatement que ça y resterait. _Gagner de la puissance juste pour la puissance, est sans intérêt, _avait dit sa professeur de défense contre les forces du mal au cours de sa sixième année. _Et ça a toujours des conséquences._

Les conséquences et le but - Sirius commençait à comprendre. Mais d'une certaine façon, ces concepts lui étaient familiers.

"Des Mangemorts," répondit-il lentement. "Des Mangemorts et leur maître."

"Voldemort ? Voldemort est ici ?" demanda Waters.

Sirius regarda au loin, au-delà du toit à moitié écrasé de la bibliothèque, au-delà du lac tourbillonnant et au-delà des vieilles portes. Il secoua légèrement la tête. "Ils viennent."

"Comment ? Comment ont-ils su ?" haleta Waters, ses pensées étaient embrouillées. Il y avait de la peur dans les yeux du garçon d'habitude si insouciant.

"Adam", grogna Hestia Jones, et les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. La douleur et la trahison sur son visage y étaient affichées comme des médailles ; elle avait par le passé aimé l'homme qui les avait trahis. La fureur dansait dans ses yeux foncés. "Il leur a dit."

"Il les guide", la corrigea Sirius, fixant toujours au loin. Il pouvait presque voir les silhouettes sombres évoluer à travers les vagues dans leurs petits bateaux, il _pouvait _sentir leur meneur. Il y avait des douzaines de Détraqueurs, peut-être plus, tous réunis, comme une garde d'honneur, pour escorter leur seigneur.

Et il y avait Adam, tremblant à côté d'un homme qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde.

_"Stop..." Un halètement pitoyable qu'il avait entendu avant et toujours ignoré. Cette fois il ne l'ignora pas._

_"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il avec légèreté et il fit signe au Détraqueur de reculer d'un pas. L'imbécile était sous l'influence de la potion depuis moins d'une heure, mais comme d'habitude, il se lamentait. Macmillan se tordit sur le plancher, comme pour diminuer la douleur. À ce jour, il aurait dû savoir que c'était inutile. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Une des premières choses que la potion faisait aux prisonniers était de les soumettre._

_Une personne normale serait devenue folle après une heure _de Poenatoxicum. _Mais les Aurors tenaient environ deux heures._

_"Je..." Il travaillait sur cet Auror depuis près de cinq mois. Il savait ce que serait la réponse._

_Voldemort attendit._

_"Je le ferai", chuchota l'Auror à travers la douleur. "Veuillez juste... arrêter s'il vous plaît..."_

_Voldemort sourit._

_Deux._

Clac.

Sirius frémit et écarta difficilement la satisfaction qu'il ressentait - non, _voyait_. Se rappelait. Excepté qu'à nouveau, ce n'était pas sa mémoire. Sirius frémit encore, il avait froid. Il savait à qui elle appartenait. Il savait à qui étaient ces yeux au travers desquels il avait vu - et cette compréhension le faisait se sentir sale, cruel. Il n'avait pas été là, mais depuis quelques instants, c'était comme s'il avait assisté à la scène, l'avait regardé à travers les yeux rouges qui l'avaient lui-même tourmenté pendant bien plus longtemps qu'Adam quand il avait craqué.

Pourtant, il avait du mal à blâmer l'autre homme. _Si je n'avais pas eu quelque chose d'aussi important à quoi m'accrocher, j'aurai pu craquer aussi..._ Sirius interrompit le fil de sa pensée. Il préférait croire qu'il n'aurait pas craquer – du moins pas aussi rapidement, même s'il n'avait pas eu de tels amis. Mais l'âme humaine était fragile, et Voldemort avait clairement écrasé Adam.

"Sirius ?"

Frank le regardait. Qu'avait-il vu ?

Il se tourna. "Oui ?"

"Ça va ?" L'autre fut assez délicat pour ne pas demander _comment tu le sais ?_ Mais les mots résonnèrent fortement autour d'eux.

"Oui. J'étais juste distrait." Sirius les ignora. Le vent froid faisait voler ses cheveux autour de son visage.

"Comment devons-nous procéder face à un ennemi que nous ne pouvons pas voir ?" demanda Deauclaire. " On les laisse venir sur l'île ?"

"Non." Il voyait les Détraqueurs s'approcher ; il pouvait les sentir aussi. Sirius ferma les yeux. L'image devint plus claire et, pendant un moment, il sentit le contact de l'île, sa chaleur, et Sirius se concentra encore. "Douze Détraqueurs", dit-il doucement. "Non. Treize. Voldemort. Quinze Mangemorts."

"_Avec_ Adam ?" demanda durement Hestia. Sirius lui répondit seulement par un sourire tordu tout en ouvrant les yeux.

"À la plage nord", commanda-t-il. "Nous protégeront les vieilles portes. Deauclaire, Waters, restez avec vos Mentors."

Heureusement, les élèves de Frank et d'Alice avaient choisi de profiter de leurs quartiers libres pour aller voir leurs familles et n'étaient pas sur Avalon. Tout comme celui de Dawlish, au grand soulagement de Sirius. La plupart des Aurors n'auraient pas apprécié que leurs ennemis soient plus nombreux, mais Sirius était heureux qu'ils soient absents. _Sept contre quinze, sans compter les Détraqueurs et Voldemort. _Sirius sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, malgré le pessimisme de ses pensées. C'était étrange, mais c'était toute l'histoire de sa vie.

Les autres se précipitèrent en avant, plus inquiets que Sirius. Même en son fort intérieur, il était étrangement calme. Il marchait lentement, sa baguette en main, ses pas étaient mesurés. Cela lui prit un long moment pour se rendre compte _pourquoi _il se sentait comme ça, mais la vérité était là. Le souvenir d'Adam l'avait abandonné. Son comportement était instinctif, il l'était depuis des années.

_Je serais plutôt son ennemi que sa victime._

Ses pas le portaient sur la plage, mais pas assez rapidement. Avant que Sirius n'ait atteint la plage, les vagues énormes se brisaient sur le rivage, mouillant les Aurors debout dans la lumière des éclairs. Toutes les quelques secondes, un nouvel éclair illuminait leurs ombres, mais ils semblaient tous petits face à l'immensité de l'océan. Ils étaient sur la péninsule maintenant, au sud des portes et exposés aux éléments. Les bateaux, propulsés magiquement, des Mangemorts étaient maintenant visibles à l'oeil nu.

Azkaban s'étendait quelque part au-delà des vagues déchaînées. Sirius était vaguement soulagé de ne pas voir l'île soeur d'Avalon, et il n'était pas désireux de regarder. Il savait qu'elle était là mais ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. _À moins qu'elle ne soit transformée en jardin, _décida-t-il mal à propos. _Avec de jolies fleurs et des couleurs lumineuses. Et si on rase tous ses bâtiments. _Un sourire bizarre illumina son visage, seulement pour disparaître ensuite.

Une silhouette pâle se tenait à l'avant du bateau de tête. Même avec les ombres des Détraqueurs, elle était clairement évidente, grande et fière, comme un héros conquérant. Ses yeux rouges brûlaient, brillant comme des balises absurdes dans la nuit. Sirius rit.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?" demanda Hestia, se tournant pour lui faire face alors qu'il la rejoignait.

"Voldemort", répondit-il sans y penser, puis jugeant par le regard qu'elle lui lança, Sirius se dit que Hestia le trouvait plutôt fou.

"Je pense que tu es le seul homme vivant à pouvoir faire cela !" cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit du vent, Sirius vit quelque chose briller dans ses yeux. Une expression identique apparut sur le visage de Deauclaire à ses côtés, et Sirius ne pu dire quoi. Il agit.

"Ouvrez les portes !" cria-t-il. "Nous combattrons sur le rivage !"

Le vent emporta presque ses mots, mais Sirius avait toujours crié fort. Rapidement, le petit groupe d'Aurors se dirigea vers les vieilles portes, mais Sirius ne les regarda pas. Il les guidait, ses yeux balayant l'horizon. Les vagues se brisaient sur l'étroite bande de terre, la submergeant presque totalement par endroits. Plus d'une fois, il avait vu le vieux dock disparaître complètement sous l'eau, et il se demanda brièvement si Voldemort voulait l'employer. Ce dock et les portes avaient, par le passé, été la seule entrée à Avalon, à l'époque où les Aurors venaient sur l'île par les bateaux d'Azkaban. L'ironie de Voldemort essayant de faire la même chose n'échappa pas à Sirius, mais il doutait que le Seigneur des ténèbres soit si bête. Le dock était difficile d'accès, et il était protégé contre les éléments ; l'utiliser forcerait les mangemorts à remonter vers le haut de la péninsule avant d'atteindre les portes.

Sirius écarta cette pensée. Non, Voldemort prenait l'itinéraire le plus direct. Il venait bien vers eux.

Ses robes volaient autour de lui, Sirius se retourna juste à temps pour voir Frank et Alice fermer les portes. Il leur fit signe. "Laissez-les ouvertes !"

"Tu es fou? " hurla Alice. "Ca laissera entrer les Détraqueurs !"

Mais ça permettrait aussi à l'île de _sortir_.

Il pouvait sentir une puissance derrière lui, mais ce n'était pas la sienne. C'était Avalon. Sirius la sentit avant les autres. A quelques dizaines de mètres de la côte, des formes sombres bravaient les vagues, se précipitant en avant pour capturer leur proie. Mais les autres sentirent quelque chose émaner de l'île pour se dresser contre l'obscurité, quelque chose de _vivant_ qui rencontrait la mort, quelque chose dont les sens combattaient l'obscurité.

Une brume blanche apparut derrière Sirius. Il se retourna quand Dawlish haleta et vit le film blanc ramper hors de l'île, irrévocable, imparable. La brume atteint les Aurors alors même que les créatures de Voldemort arrivaient aux dernières vagues, grises et osseuses chassant leurs victimes congelées.

Les Détraqueurs hésitèrent.

Un bruit inhumain résonna dans la nuit alors que la brume heurtait les démons, ils poussaient des cris de terreur - ou étaient-ce de douleur ? Immédiatement, la masse se dissipa alors qu'ils fuyaient dans toutes les directions sauf Avalon. La brume resta en place - et Sirius réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas eu froid. Il n'avait pas senti les Détraqueurs, il n'avait pas été affecté. _Avalon nous a-t-elle protégés ? _Se demanda-t-il avec surprise.

Il était bien plus facile de se dire ça que de se demander pourquoi l'île avait agi. Mais c'était ça. Avalon était _différente. _Les mots de Serdaigle lui revinrent en mémoire : _'Avalon sera toujours à la fois plus et moins que ce qu'elle semble', _avait écrit le célèbre Auror et co-fondateur de Poudlard. Est-ce que elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait, ou avait-elle simplement senti quelque chose sans pouvoir l'identifier ? Sirius aurait pu y réfléchir mais le cri d'Alice le ramena à la réalité.

Les Détraqueurs étaient partis mais pas les Mangemorts. Ils venaient toujours vers eux, Voldemort à leur tête et Adam coincé à ses côtés, par ses propres choix mais coincé quand même.

"Envoie la brume sur eux !" hurla Waters pour couvrir les cris des Détraqueurs. La brume suivait les créatures et ne visait pas les Mangemorts.

"Je ne peux pas !" répondit Sirius en criant. "Je n'ai rien fait !"

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?" demanda bêtement Waters. Sirius l'ignora, mais pas Dawlish.

"Nous devons nous mettre à couvert ! Si on retourne aux portes - "

"Non ! Nous restons ici !" le coupa Sirius en désignant l'océan déchaîné. "Visez les bateaux ! Employez l'eau _contre _eux !"

Sept paires d'yeux l'examinèrent un instant, puis, comme un seul homme, les Aurors se mirent en action. Sans qu'on le leur demande, ils s'alignèrent sur la plage, laissant Sirius au centre et un Londubat à chaque extrémité. Les sorts fusèrent avant que la ligne ne soit complètement formée, et les Mangemorts ripostèrent immédiatement. Même Adam. Sirius entendit Hestia lui hurler des choses peu aimables dans le vent. La mise en place fut un peu longue mais la bataille commença.

Les vagues faisaient jaillir des gerbes d'eau, trempant Sirius jusqu'à l'os, mais il ne sentait pas le froid. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans un autre regard. Chacun savait que ce n'était pas la fin. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. La fin serait bien plus noire que ça. Par conséquent, l'un d'eux pourrait fuir – la question était de savoir lequel. _Qui ?_ se demanda Sirius en levant les bras pour se grandir, laissant sa magie s'étendre au-delà des vagues. Immédiatement, la mer de déchaîna, ajoutant sa force aux tourbillons et rafales des autres Aurors. Du coin de l'oeil, Sirius vit un Mangemort tomber de son bateau, il transplana avant de tomber à l'eau.

_Cinquante mètres._

Des éclairs rouges et verts zébraient le ciel, venant la plupart du temps de la mer. Les Mangemorts s'étaient rendus compte que les Aurors préparaient quelque chose quand les sorts avaient arrêté de fuser vers eux, et ils se battaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. En attendant, tous les autres Aurors s'étaient unis pour former un bouclier sous la houlette de Frank, alors qu'Alice leur indiquait quels bateaux viser. Tous sauf Sirius. Sirius fit un pas en avant, sortant de la ligne et laissant ses collègues. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour se défendre. Ils avaient besoin de lui pour accomplir quelque chose de plus.

Les flots étaient de plus en plus agités, chahutant les petits bateaux comme des jouets dans la baignoire d'un enfant. Pourtant, les Mangemorts se battaient, sauf Voldemort qui restait simplement là, comme s'il était sûr que rien ne pourrait le toucher. Sirius sourit. _Regarde-moi ! _

_Ça _ne ressemblait en rien au duel d'Azkaban. Ni à l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, quand ils avaient été plus près que jamais. La situation ne ressemblait pas plus à la fin de leur combat de ce jour-là, à moins que le noir ait été remplacé par le blanc, et que leurs attaques se succèdent.

Tout comme le bateau de Voldemort, quand il se fracassa dans les flots. Les Mangemorts furent éjectés de leurs embarcations alors que le bateau décollait puis piquait à nouveau vers les vagues. En atterrissant, l'embarcation se brisa, pulvérisant des éclats de bois et de métal dans toutes les directions. Cependant, la plupart des Mangemorts ne tombèrent pas à l'eau, ils levèrent leurs baguettes et transplanèrent en une fraction de seconde. Certains pataugèrent dans les vagues avant de parvenir à se sauver, rejoints par leurs compatriotes des trois autres bateaux, auxquels les Aurors avaient réservé un sort similaire mais moins dramatique.

En un battement de cil, ils avaient tous disparu. La nuit était redevenue tranquille et les vagues commencèrent à se calmer immédiatement, un signe évident que les ténèbres avaient quitté Avalon. La brume blanche avait disparu après avoir chassé les Détraqueurs, et Sirius doutait qu'ils la revoient de si tôt. Lentement, le vent se calma et l'île redevint tranquille. Les Aurors poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement, s'observant mutuellement comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours vivants.

Et pourtant ça avait été -

"Trop facile", grogna Hestia Jones écartant ses cheveux noirs humides de ses yeux. "C'était beaucoup trop facile."

"C'était fort", la contredit Deauclaire, laissant éclater son enthousiasme pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa famille. Ses yeux ronds étaient rivés sur Sirius comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Le vent se remit à souffler.

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Je -"

Tout devint noir, et il pensa qu'il avait crié de douleur. Il ne voyait plus rien et s'effondra alors que la douleur dévorait son corps en partant de son bras gauche, son coeur battait à tout rompre.

Vaguement, il sentit le sable humide sous ses genoux.

_Tu crois que tu as gagné ?_

Les doigts fins cherchèrent à agripper son âme, et Sirius sentit son corps convulser. Ils envahirent son esprit, pourtant il entendait des choses – Deauclaire criait à l'aide, Jones hurlait son nom comme si elle craignait de le secouer, des pas s'approchaient... Sirius eut l'impression d'être dans deux endroits, dans le vrai monde et emprisonné dans son propre esprit. La tête lui tourna et ce n'était pas à cause de leur lutte.

Un rire doux. _Tu crois que tu peux changer assez pour avoir _une chance, _Sirius ? _Douleur paralysante, chaque nerf de son corps était en feu. Il avait si froid.

_Ce que tu es ne peut rien contre ce que je -_

Sirius repoussa la douleur au lieu d'essayer de résister. Pour la première fois, il comprit que Voldemort n'était pas le seul à pouvoir commander le lien, et Sirius employa cette connaissance.

Explosion d'agonie. Voldemort le repoussait.

Il dut avoir crié, être tombé. Aucun être humain n'aurait pu supporter ça sans le faire, mais Sirius ne s'entendit pas crier. _Je perds conscience, _pensa-t-il désespérément, luttant pour couper le lien. S'il perdait connaissance, il n'y aurait plus de combat, plus de porte de sortie. S'accrocher à la conscience était sa seule option, ainsi Sirius s'accrocha, lentement, il émergea des ténèbres.

Et puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était venu, le Seigneur des ténèbres disparut. Le vrai monde lui apparut à nouveau et Sirius cilla, regardant le sable humide. A sa grande surprise, il était toujours à genoux, l'eau traversait le tissu mince de ses robes. Sa main droite était enterrée dans le sable pour le maintenir en équilibre, mais la gauche était, curieusement, immobile pliée contre son flanc. Sa réaction instinctive de plaquer son bras contre son torse disparaissait, et Sirius le laissa lentement tomber. Calmement, il inspira puis expira profondément. Le monde arrêta de tourner, et son vertige disparut abruptement.

"Ça va ?" demanda Alice avec inquiétude.

_Respire. Tu penseras aux implications plus tard. _"Oui", répondit Sirius après un moment, poussant l'étrangeté de cette réunion hors de son esprit. "Je vais très bien."

"Tu es sûr ?" s'inquiéta Oscar. "Tu viens de t'effondrer..."

"Effondrer?" Il leva brusquement la tête, et Sirius se remit sur pieds.

"Tu étais debout et l'instant d'après à genou", lui expliqua rapidement Hestia, lui jetant un regard étrange. "Puis ton corps... s'est agité, tu as tremblé un moment avant d'être à nouveau calme. Mais tu n'as pas semblé nous entendre."

Sirius secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Je vous ai entendu", répondit-il. "J'étais juste concentré sur d'autres choses."

"Voldemort." La voix de Frank était sinistre, et ses yeux étaient sombres. _Que sait-il ?_ Il y avait quelque chose de refroidissant dans l'expression triste de Frank et les minces rides autour de ses yeux laissaient entendre qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne disait.

"Oui."

"Combien de fois ça s'est déjà produit ?" demanda Alice, jetant un coup d'oeil à son mari.

"Trop de fois", renifla doucement Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" insista-t-elle.

Chacun attendait une réponse, mais Sirius haussa seulement les épaules pour ne pas avoir à dire de mensonge. Oui, il savait... mais il n'était pas prêt à le partager. Pas ici, et particulièrement pas avec eux - Aurors ou non, ils étaient susceptibles de le juger plus durement que le reste du monde. _Excepté, peut-être, mes amis, _admit Sirius. _Je pense qu'ils me détesteront pour ça._ Mais ça serait pour un autre jour. Tôt ou tard, il devrait dire _à quelqu'un _la vérité, en dehors de Rogue. C'était étrange comment Rogue, un Mangemort, avait compris ce qu'il faisait alors que ses camarades Aurors non, mais Sirius supposa qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Après tout, il jouait avec les ténèbres.

En revenant vers la villa principale, il murmura quelque chose à propos de se reposer. Les autres acceptèrent – sauf Frank qui observait toujours Sirius avec des yeux illisibles. Sirius essaya de l'ignorer, de feindre qu'il n'avait pas vu mais c'était dur. Frank avait par le passé été un ami, mais Sirius eut le désagréable sentiment que ces jours étaient passés. Comme tant d'autres choses.

--------------------

James avait toujours détesté se lever tôt, mais au moins il y avait une raison acceptable cette fois. Il s'était finalement laissé convaincre par l'insistance de Lily et de Rogue et il venait à Poudlard pour que Madame Pomfresh l'examine et lui donne son avis d'experte. James s'y était fermement opposé, mais l'argument de Rogue l'avait finalement convaincu – il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes _avant que _Blackwood ne lui donne ses potions. Par conséquent, en plus de maintenir James paralysé, ces potions pouvaient avoir masqué le réel problème, Rogue avait aussi précisé qu'un maître des potions n'est pas un médecin.

Il était donc là, laissant Pomfresh l'examiner comme s'il avait de nouveau onze ans. Il aurait voulu que Lily vienne, mais le temps lui manquait déjà à lui et elle était encore plus occupée si c'était possible. La reconstruction du Ministère venait de commencer, et le groupe Licorne se remettait à peine de la perte de Nicolas Flamel. Avec tout ça, Lily et James se voyaient rarement, excepté quand l'un d'eux retrait très tard dans la nuit. James fronça les nez d'ennui. Il était debout depuis une heure du matin la veille, ressassant les vieux dossiers du ministère et ceux de Dumbledore – enfin, ceux qui n'avaient pas été détruits. Il en manquait tellement qu'il commençait à se demander si quelqu'un ne les avait pas volés.

"Bien, c'est intéressant..." murmura l'infirmière dans un souffle, ramenant James au présent. Il tourna immédiatement la tête pour la regarder (il était allongé sur le ventre, une position qu'il n'aimait pas), mais elle continua son examen.

"Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ?" la pressa James.

"Le professeur Rogue t'as donné des antitoxines, non?"

Il essaya de hocher la tête et finit le nez dans l'oreiller. Exaspéré, James sortit la taie d'oreiller de sa bouche avant de répondre, "oui."

"Il semble que tu as plusieurs vertèbres brisées," répondit lentement Pomfresh.

"Vous pouvez me guérir ?"

Pomfresh rit brièvement. "Naturellement, James."

Pendant un moment, il fut sans voix, soulagé, et il se tordit le cou pour la regarder avec des yeux ronds. _Elle a dit qu'elle pouvait ! _James aurait voulu crier de joie. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'osait plus l'espérer, sa foi dans les médecins avait complètement disparu après le travail de Blackwood. Mais il faisait confiance à Pomfresh. Il était, après tout, dur ne pas faire confiance à la sorcière qui avait rapiécé son dos brisé après qu'il soit tombé de son balai à presque cinquante mètres du sol, quand il avait été trop occupé à vouloir briller devant Lily pour s'embarrasser de précautions.

"Cependant, ça prendra du temps", continua-t-elle tranquillement.

"Combien de temps ?" demanda ardemment James.

"Au moins quelques mois," dit-elle doucement. "Peut-être plus."

Il haleta. "Quoi ?"

Pomfresh soupira et s'assit à son chevet. "Les vertèbres ne sont plus le problème, James", expliqua-t-elle. "La toxine que Blackwood t'as donnée rongeait ta moelle épinière. Si Rogue t'avais donné sa potion ne serait-ce qu'un mois plus tard, tu n'aurais plus jamais remarché."

"Mais..." Soudain, il eut à nouveau peur.

"Tu guériras", le rassura l'infirmière. "Mais cela prendra du temps."

James avala sa salive. "Je ne sais pas comment..."

Il allait dire _vous remercier_ et il l'aurait fait si un hibou ne s'était pas posé sur l'oreiller devant son visage. James s'interrompit et regarda, il dut à nouveau cracher quelque chose qui était entré dans sa bouche, mais cette fois c'était une lettre. Il la saisit quand le hibou la lâcha et s'envola. Mais James ne prêta pas attention au hibou. Il regarda le sceau sur la lettre, il portait les mots _Toujours Pur_.

James l'ouvrit, toujours allongé et immobile. Pourquoi Sirius lui écrivait-il alors qu'il pouvait simplement appeler... ?

_**A : James H. Potter, ministre de la Magie**_

_**De : Sirius Black, chef du département d'Application des lois magiques, et des Aurors**_

_**Voldemort a attaqué Avalon. 15 Mangemorts, 13 Détraqueurs, mené par Adam Macmillan. **_

_**Il a été repoussé.**_

_**Aucun dommage.**_

_**Aucun décès.**_

_**Jones et Deauclaire sont partis pour la France comme prévu.**_

_**Par ma propre main :**_

_**Sirius Black**_

C'était une lettre curieusement officielle pour venir de son meilleur ami, mais James en comprit la raison une fois le choc passé. _Avalon ? Voldemort a trouvé _Avalon, voulut-il crier. Le dernier sanctuaire des Aurors, un des endroits les plus mystérieux du monde magique, Avalon était supposée intouchable. Mais... il y était allé. '_Il a été repoussé, ' _avait écrit Sirius. Repoussé. Défait. Avalon était saine et sauve.

Pourtant, James eut du mal à avaler les faits. La lettre était si sèche, si impersonnelle... c'était la lettre d'un chef de service au ministre, ni plus, ni moins. C'était vrai, James n'était plus sur le terrain, le ministre laissait ça entre les mains des Aurors, mais James _n'avait pas envie d'être mis de côté_. Il était Auror, malgré son actuel état, et tant pis si Sirius essayait de le protéger encore.

La vraie question, cependant, était de quoi Sirius essayait de le protéger cette fois.

-------------------

A l'aube, chacun des sept Aurors ayant participé à l'attaque étaient épuisés. Mais ils étaient trop nerveux pour dormir, et _beaucoup_ trop curieux de ce qui était arrivé à Sirius. Après quelques heures et quelques messages envoyés, Hestia resta avec Deauclaire et les autres allèrent au lit. Tous, sauf Sirius. Sirius commençait à planifier la vengeance.

Quand tous les Aurors disponibles arrivèrent sur Avalon à midi, il savait où ils iraient. Ils parlaient tranquillement, maintenant, essayant de feindre qu'ils ne parlaient pas de l'attaque, qu'ils ne parlaient pas de lui. Mais tant de visages rougirent en voyant qu'il les avait vus, et les douzaines d'yeux évitèrent les siens. Lui faisaient-ils néanmoins confiance ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le découvrir.

_Est-ce que je deviens paranoïaque ? s_e demanda abruptement Sirius, puis il éloigna cette pensée. Ça aussi, ça serait pour un autre jour. Il se racla la gorge.

"Frapper dur, frapper vite", dit-il, balayant la salle des yeux. "C'est ce que disait Alastor Maugrey, il avait raison.

"Nous avons été frappés. Voldemort a accompli ce qu'aucun autre mage noir de l'histoire n'a fait – approcher Avalon, le dernier sanctuaire intact de la lumière. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ceci impuni."

"Tu veux parler de vengeance", remarqua Francine Hoyt, ses sourcils foncés se touchant presque.

"Oui."

"Où je dois signer ?" demanda Oscar Whitenack, la voix bien plus dure que jamais. Le jeune idéaliste semblait s'être mué en un vieil homme dur durant la nuit, et Sirius fut triste de voir ce changement.

_Tout change..._

Des grognements fusèrent dans la salle pour marquer leur accord, et Sirius vit la dureté d'Oscar se refléter sur tous les visages. Les Aurors ne détestaient rien plus qu'être acculés, et l'attaque d'Avalon les avait secoués. Avalon était à eux. C'était le travail des Aurors de la protéger.

Tous, nota-t-il, évitèrent de mentionner comment ils avaient fait cette fois. _Ne me faites-vous pas confiance ?_ voulut-il crier, mais il s'abstint. En fait, il avait peur de la réponse.

"Où ?" demanda Alice.

Sirius lui fit un petit signe d'assentiment. "Le manoir Jedusor."

------------

_Une maison sur une colline. Grande et imposante, mais... sombre._

_La nuit._

_Des silhouettes dans les buissons. Cachées._

Un flash.

_Quelque chose brûlait. La nuit était aussi lumineuse que le jour – était-ce le jour, maintenant ? Les étoiles avaient disparu et une lumière rouge éclairait le ciel._

Des visages.

_Nymphadora Tonks. Il se souvenait d'elle. Une fille si intelligente, si désespérément maladroite. Elle avait toujours semblé trop fouineuse pour une Serdaigle, mais elle était plus intelligente qu'il n'y paraissait._

_Elle courait. Vers ou loin de quelque chose ? Il ne le voyait pas, mais elle était dans une salle_

_Et le plancher se souleva sous elle, l'envoyant dans les airs._

_Un feu vert. Une lumière rouge. Vert. Violet. Noir. Le feu._

_Le feu._

_Un corps brûlant. Un corps vivant. L'homme criait._

_Vert._

_Quelqu'un convulsant dans les airs. Striker ?_

_Le feu._

_Des cris._

_Des cris._

_Des cris._

_Des sorts. Une brûlure. Un arbre qui volait._

Un flash.

_Rodolphus Lestrange se battant en duel avec quelqu'un. Frank ? Sa victime s'effondrait. Le sourire de Lestrange, levant sa baguette._

_Sirius-_

"Monsieur le Directeur ?"

Remus sursauta, cognant ses genoux au bureau. Sa vision était floue et la pièce tournait, mais une silhouette était là, et ses yeux ronds le regardaient avec inquiétude. Les images dansaient toujours dans son esprit, mais elles étaient trompeuses, comme la brume que Remus ne pouvait pas tout à fait saisir même s'il essayait -

_Sirius faisant un pas en avant._

_Un rire._

_Une brûlure._

_Des hurlements._

_Une brûlure -_

"Professeur Lupin ?"

Il sursauta encore et se reprit. "Oui ?" articula Remus, conscient de l'hésitation dans sa voix.

"Vous allez bien ?"

Il cilla plusieurs fois, déçu qu'elle ait fait disparaître les images. "Je vais très bien."

Remus voulut crier. Quelque chose se produisait, allait se produire, ou s'était produit - et il ne savait pas quoi. Et si Trelawney n'était pas entrée dans son bureau, il aurait su. _Qu'est ce qui arrive à Sirius ? _Il y avait quelque chose de sombre dans son ami que Remus n'avait jamais vu avant... mais peut-être que c'était simplement un jeu de lumière.

_Et toi, tu _ressembles _à un loup normal pendant la pleine lune, Lunard. C'est seulement un jeu de lumière._

"Je peux vous aider, Sybile ?" demanda-t-il faiblement.

Elle lui adressa son agaçant sourire. "Puis-je vous emprunter votre exemplaire de L'histoire de Poudlard ? J'ai perdu le mien, et celui de la bibliothèque est sorti... "

--------------

Des cris.

Severus avait le dos tourné au mur froid, s'appuyant presque contre lui, mais pas tout à fait. Il se serait reculé plus s'il avait osé, mais le dégoût le poussait seulement à essayer d'échapper..._à ceci._

Il avait vu des millions de tortures depuis qu'il était Mangemort. Un jour, ses rêvasseries avaient été semblables aux pires cauchemars des autres, mais plus maintenant. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il était devenu différent - mais il faisait toujours la même chose, et Severus n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé regarder un homme agoniser.

Cela, naturellement, n'empêchait pas Bellatrix de s'amuser. Et ça n'arrêtait pas la plupart des autres, même s'ils ne lui lançaient qu'un endoloris quand venait leur tour. Naturellement, il fit de même, les apparences devaient être sauvées. _Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une âme à perdre, de toute façon, de quoi je m'inquiète ?_ Il s'empêcha d'avoir l'air plus menaçant. Macmillan n'était plus qu'un tas sanglant d'os et de peau – et même si certains morceaux étaient détachés du reste - ils le torturaient toujours.

Il commençait à avoir mal aux oreilles.

_Bonne excuse, Severus. _Même cette pensée le fit se sentir sale. _C'est ça qui te tracasse ?_

Fichue conscience.

Le bruit s'était finalement arrêté, et l'Auror devenu traître était face contre terre et tremblait. Il n'était vivant que grâce à l'intervention de Voldemort, Severus le savait - il l'avait vu faire signe à Bellatrix de s'arrêter. Les autres observaient curieux, maintenant, attendant la suite - la grande finale. Il voulut lever les yeux au ciel, mais ne le fit pas. Défier la mort n'était pas une bonne idée.

Macmillan marmonnait des paroles dénuées de sens, essayant probablement de parler sa faveur. Mais il avait trop crié et n'avait plus de voix. Ses efforts firent seulement rire bêtement Bellatrix.

"Je..."

"Tu quoi ?" roucoula Bellatrix. "Tu veux qu'on _s'arrête _?"

La réponse fut un faible gémissement, mais c'était sans doute un oui. Le sang martelait dans la tête de Severus, étrangement synchronisé avec le sang qui jaillissait de l'entaille que Bellatrix avait faite sur le flanc de Macmillan. Il ne survivrait pas longtemps sans aide, et Severus savait que l'aide ne viendrait pas.

"Assez, Bella." Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans la voix douce, rien que de la froideur métallique. Pourtant, le Seigneur des ténèbres avança alors que son animal de compagnie reculait, glissant sans trébucher sur le plancher taché de sang. Ils étaient dans son palais, pas à Azkaban proprement dit, et Severus put seulement imaginer combien de sorts de récurage il faudrait pour nettoyer le plancher, mais il doutait que quiconque s'en soucie.

Voldemort s'accroupit près de Macmillan, ses robes traînant dans le sang humide. L'Auror blessé se tendit légèrement comme s'il essayait de s'échapper, mais il n'eut même pas la force de lever la tête. Après un regard appuyé, le Seigneur des ténèbre tendit la main et lui leva la tête.

"Tu plaides ta cause comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit," chuchota le Seigneur des ténèbres. Doucement, il tendit la main pour balayer les cheveux hors des yeux de Macmillan, et l'ancien Auror recula faiblement. "Mais pourquoi ça changerait ?

"Rien n'est plus inutile qu'un traître inefficace."

Il se leva, laissant tomber la tête de Macmillan sur le plancher, elle tomba avec un bruit sourd Sans un regard par-dessus son épaule, le Seigneur des ténèbres s'éloigna, traversant la salle, il dit par-dessus son épaule :

"Finissez-le."

D'un même mouvement, les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent, murmurant des remerciements. Severus fut l'un des seuls à ne pas regarder le sol en le faisant. A la place, il observa les visages des autres, lisant le désir, l'anticipation et le plaisir. Il déglutit puis se reprit, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué. Mais non - ils se concentraient sur Macmillan, qui était calme comme la mort sur le plancher. Il avait arrêté de lutter après cinq minutes. Au moment où Voldemort était entré.

Cela ne prendrait pas longtemps, mais il savait que ça semblerait une éternité. Severus serait contraint de rester pour le dernier acte, naturellement, et il y participerait. Il en détesterait chaque instant, mais il le torturerait, le mutilerait et feindrait d'apprécier. Et il était inutile qu'il se mente à lui-même – même s'il avait eu une issue, il ne l'aurait pas prise. Il ne pouvait pas, pas sans compromettre ce qui le maintenait en vie : son statut parmi les partisans de Voldemort. _Etrange comme ce qui assure ma survie aujourd'hui continuera de le faire quand la guerre sera finie. Je prospère en tant qu'espion._

Alors il sourit quand Bellatrix lui offrit les derniers instants et accepta avec l'élégance qu'on attendait d'un héritier d'une ancienne et noble famille.

0000

Brrr, non ?

Il reste neuf chapitres pour finir cette fic – j'ai pas dit toute l'histoire mais cette fic.

Le prochain s'appelle **Dies Irae **– Robin est encore plus toquée de latin que moi, c'est peu dire... Bon, si vous avez perdu votre dictionnaire, ça veut dire _Jour de colère_... et ce sont aussi les premiers mots de la liturgie chrétienne des morts... Tout un programme...


	39. Dies Irae

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice **qui s'accroche toujours !

**Sponsors officiels : Lunenoire **qui est effrayée - **Touffue **qui nous chante le requiem de Mozart (balèze !) -** Shima-Chan **qui veut voir les Misfits (on va avoir une minuscule référence au détour d'une phrase...) - **Ryan** qui apprécie les tableaux sombres, **Alana Chantelune **qui rêve – deux chapitres par semaine et puis quoi encore ! (par contre, ma jolie, va falloir qu'on cause du troisième tome...) - **Siri l'aventurier **qui a finalement peur –** Lokness **qui trouve Sirius « crédible dans sa noirceur » (je te comprends trop bien !) - **Queen Anarchy** qui commence déjà le chantage pour la suite (oui, y a une suite, profond soupir... pour tout vous dire, elle est même pas finie la suite !)** - Wanderin **qui a tout aimé un peu... Merci !

**Chapitre trente-neuf : Dies Irae (Jour de colère)**

Ses deux gardes du corps avaient semblé épuisés avant même que le trio n'arrive à Paris, mais les questions de Peter n'avaient reçu que des réponses sèches, "nous allons _bien_," de Jones. Elle grognait, il grognait, et c'était tout. Deauclaire les observait tous les deux avec des yeux illisibles, mais Peter sentait sa désapprobation. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tenir de grandes conversations avec ses compagnons, mais c'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

On pouvait naturellement mettre leur étrangeté sur le transplanage international, mais Peter en doutait. Les Aurors supportaient ça en général bien mieux que lui, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait mal à l'arrivée. En règle générale, les Aurors étaient plus à l'aise que lui pour tout. Jones sembla pourtant plus fâchée, et Peter se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose.

"Et maintenant, Pettigrow ?" demanda-t-elle, le regard furieux. Son élève regardait autour de lui ; ils étaient devant l'Assemblée magique, place des innocents, Peter avait appris son nom longtemps auparavant, lors de sa première visite. Seuls quatorze mois étaient passé ? On aurait dit une éternité.

"Par là", répondit Peter, les guidant. Habituellement, il était accueilli par un guide, mais il connaissait le chemin. _Je suis venu ici assez souvent, _pensa-t-il avec perplexité, jetant un coup d'oeil à Jones par-dessus son épaule. "Appelez-moi Peter."

"Pourquoi ?" Droit au but, c'était Jones.

"Je ne sais pas." Il haussa les épaules. "Entendre mon nom de famille me rappelle... d'autres choses."

"Oh." Elle fut assez intelligente pour en rester là, mais pas son protégé.

"Quoi -?"

Un regard dur de Jones le fit taire, et Deauclaire haussa les épaules. Peter jeta un sourire reconnaissant à la sorcière aux cheveux noirs, mais il aurait aussi bien pu sourire à une statue vu son peu de réaction.

"Monsieur Pettigrow !"

Les deux Aurors sortirent leurs baguettes quand un sorcier souriant aux cheveux bruns se précipita dans leur direction, et Peter eut du mal à garder l'équilibre quand Jones le poussa à l'écart. Le nouveau venu stoppa net comme deux baguettes se pointèrent sur son visage, il se demanda clairement s'il devait fuir ou se battre. Peter jura.

"C'est un ami !" dit rapidement Peter, passant entre Jones et Deauclaire la main tendue. Il ignora résolument les Aurors. "Désolé. Mes gardes du corps sont un peu... trop zélés." Il sourit timidement. "C'est bon de vous revoir, Jean."

"Le plaisir est partagé." Jean observa les autres avec précaution, et il fit un effort pour sourire. "Je suis désolé pour mon retard, mais le Président - oh, vous savez comment sont les politiciens."

"Oh oui", répondit Peter, essayant de ne pas grimacer. _Et il sait que je suis un politicien, aussi. L'homme a du flair._ "Merci d'être venu à notre rencontre, Jean. Voici Hestia Jones et Jason Deauclaire."

"Des Aurors ?" demanda immédiatement Jean, et tous deux hochèrent la tête, Peter vit la surprise dans les yeux de Deauclaire.

Peter, cependant, n'en fut pas étonné. Depuis qu'il était le chef du département de coopération magique internationale, il avait visité une vingtaine de pays, rencontrant des "intermédiaires" partout. Aucun d'eux, cependant, n'était tout à fait comme Jean d'Orville, et Peter suspectait que c'était parce que Jean n'était pas un politicien. En fait, Peter était intimement convaincu que Jean était un espion, peut-être même un membre des Aurors Spéciaux. Il _se comporte _comme un Auror (avec un goût prononcé pour les intrigues), mais un étranger ne le verrait probablement pas. Jean jouait son le rôle à la perfection - mais Peter n'avait pas été un maraudeur pour rien. On était capable de voir quand on était trompé quand on avait la même compétence, et l'instinct de Peter lui avait crié "C'est un espion !" environ cinq minutes après leur première rencontre.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier Jean, naturellement, mais il était sur ses gardes.

"On y va ?" demanda-t-il, souriant à son tour.

"Mais naturellement", répondit Jean, se tournant pour les conduire dans La Maison, le siège de l'Assemblée magique française. Mais il ne se tourna pas tout à fait assez rapidement, et Peter le vit jauger rapidement les autres d'un regard. Le sourire du Français s'élargit un peu et il adressa un clin d'oeil à Peter.

_Ca_, décida le maraudeur, _va être encore une négociation intéressante_.

------------------------

"Vous allez attaquer le manoir Jedusor, non ?" lui demanda Remus la veille de la date prévue pour l'attaque.

Les survivants du Cercle intérieur s'étaient réunis une fois de plus - à Poudlard, cette fois, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus nulle part où aller. Ils auraient pu se réunir à nouveau Square Grimmaurd, mais il y avait quelque chose de gênant... et Remus avait tranquillement exprimé sa préférence pour Poudlard, espérant que le décor confortable sortirait Fumseck de sa retraite. Il s'était trompé. Le Phénix n'était même pas là.

Sirius réagit quand son ami parla, luttant pour ne pas paraître trop surpris et souhaitant que l'expression Bill ne les ait pas trahis. _Merde, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose ! s_'énerva-t-il en se forçant à cesser de plisser les yeux. "Pardon ?"

"Tu m'as entendu, Sirius", soupira Remus. "Je crois que vous tous êtes au courant de mes visions... que je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de vous les cacher."

Pour la première fois, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il était le seul dans la pièce à savoir _pourquoi _Remus avait ces visions. Remus n'avait pas parlé à James ou Peter de la fontaine ou de ses effets ; Sirius suspectait que lui non plus ne l'aurait jamais découvert si Remus n'avait pas désespérément eu besoin de ça partager avec _quelqu'un_. Même là, Sirius en savait très peu sur ce que faisait la fontaine... et il ne désirait pas en savoir plus. Il comprenait que Remus ait besoin de garder ça secret – certains pouvoirs n'étaient pas destinés à être partagées.

_Comme ces deux potions qui mijotent toujours sur Avalon, _pensa-t-il sombrement. _Celles qui changeront ma vie pour toujours... comme si le Conmalesco ne l'avait pas déjà fait. _Il avala, et essaya désespérément de le cacher. Pourtant, il connaissait la vérité. _Tu ne peux plus reculer, Sirius, et tu le sais. Reviens au présent et fais ce qui doit être fait._

Heureusement, l'attention des autres était sur Remus qui continuait : "J'ai vu des Aurors au manoir Jedusor", dit tranquillement le directeur. "Ils luttaient contre des Mangemorts, et il y avait quelque chose qui brûlait... je ne sais pas quoi. Et j'ai été interrompu avant de voir la fin."

"Tes visions se réalisent toujours ?" demanda vivement Mondingus Fletcher, les souvenirs rétrécissant ses yeux. L'ancien Auror avait passé deux semaines horribles au manoir Jedusor, Sirius le savait. Deux semaines au cours desquelles Voldemort l'avait torturé et l'avait brisé en août 1989.

"Oui." Remus hocha la tête lentement. "Elles ne sont pas toujours claires... mais elles ne m'ont jamais trompé." Brièvement, ses yeux se posèrent sur Sirius. "Même au chemin de Traverse."

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Sirius résista à l'envie de mordre sa lèvre. "Tu as raison", admit-il à la place. "Nous allons attaquer le manoir Jedusor. Nous devons riposter à sa tentative sur Avalon."

"Tu comptais me le dire quand ?" demanda immédiatement James, son ton léger calmant la violence des mots.

"Demain matin", répondit Sirius. "Après le petit déjeuner."

Heureusement c'était vrai, parce que James avait toujours su quand il mentait. Le ministre de la Magie hocha la tête, pas vraiment d'accord, mais acceptant. James avait été Auror. Hélas comme d'autres.

"Tu es sûr que c'est prudent ?" demanda tranquillement Dung. "Je sais que le manoir ressemble à n'importe quel manoir Moldu, mais il est tout sauf ça. N'oubliez pas que Voldemort l'a utilisé pendant des années avant de prendre Azkaban. La seule sécurité suffit à arrêter une armée."

"On doit le faire", dit fermement Sirius, parcourant la pièce des yeux. "En outre, nous avons espionné le manoir pendant un mois, et maintenant c'est l'heure de frapper. Les Mangemorts sont devenus négligents."

Le froncement de sourcils de Rogue en disait long, mais ses mots contredirent l'expression de son visage. "Je suis forcé d'en convenir," dit-il lentement. "Le Seigneur des - désolé, _Voldemort _- a nommé Lucius Malfoy responsable de la sécurité, mais Lucius a trop peur de salir ses robes pour venir. Dans la réalité, Crabbe et Goyle sont responsables du manoir Jedusor, et je ne les qualifierais pas d'intelligents."

"Nous y voilà", conclut tranquillement Sirius. "Nous frapperons fort et vite, et pas simplement pour les Aurors. Il est temps de rappeler au monde magique qu'il y a un espoir de victoire et que la lumière se battra."

Une nouvelle fois, les autres hochèrent la tête, mais Sirius aurait souhaité ressentir l'espoir qu'il voyait dans leurs yeux. Ce n'était que des mots, vraiment. Des mots vides. Il les avait dits parce qu'il le devait, pas parce qu'il y avait de la magie derrière - et les mots ou les batailles seuls ne déferaient pas Voldemort. Les Aurors, le Ministère, et l'Ordre avaient essayé pendant des années, seulement avec des baguettes et de la rhétorique. Ils avaient besoin de quelque chose de _différent_, pourtant personne dans cette pièce n'était prêt à faire ce que demandait cette différence.

_Même moi, _pensa honnêtement Sirius. Mais il essayerait de toute façon, et commencerait par le manoir Jedusor. Il était temps.

---------------

Trois jours et demi plus tard, c'était toujours intéressant. A ce moment, Peter était bel et bien lassé de tous ces_ politiciens. _C'était, naturellement, une idée plutôt contradictoire, mais pourtant vraie. Bien que la vie l'ait mené à la politique, Peter aimait à se penser honnête et (pour le moins) relativement franc. Il n'avait jamais eu plaisir à jouer ces jeux, à attendre le moment, ou à attendre que le processus politique se mette en place, Peter préférait aller droit au but, mais après neuf "entretiens" avec le Président Legarde, il était prêt à étrangler quelqu'un. Jour après jour, il demandait une réponse, montrant même à Legarde une lettre personnelle de James, mais il ne se passait rien.

Même la vérité n'avait eu aucun effet. En quelques mois, il y avait eu des attaques isolées de Mangemorts sur le territoire français, mais l'Assemblée magique refusait de croire que la France était une cible de Voldemort. Ils étaient des politiciens, concernés uniquement par la politique, et la réalité n'était qu'un détail.

_Ouais, et cette marque qui brûle dans le ciel est juste le fruit de votre imagination._

"Monsieur Pettigrow, je comprends l'empressement de votre ministre, mais ce n'est pas le problème de la France," lui dit Legarde pour la trente-cinquième fois. Peter comptait.

Et pour la trente-cinquième fois, il dit la même chose. "Peut-être pas maintenant, mais si la Grande-Bretagne tombe ? Que ferez vous ? Vous pensez que Voldemort sera satisfait de son petit coin d'Europe?"

"Ne dites pas son nom !"

Habituellement, Peter ne le disait pas, et la réaction le fit sourire légèrement. Legarde ne saurait jamais combien ça avait été difficile pour Peter d'apprendre à le faire, combien il luttait pour échapper à ses propres craintes - mais le stratagème fonctionna. "Vous le craignez, non ?" demanda tranquillement Peter. "Même si vous dites que ce n'est pas votre problème."

"Ca ne l'est pas !" cracha Legarde.

"Si ça ne l'est pas maintenant, ça le sera quand ?" Peter soupira. "Où est la limite, Monsieur le Président ?"

"Et qu'est ce qui nous empêche de nous allier avec lui, hein ?" demanda le Français, soudain têtu. "Pourquoi la France devait suivre l'exemple de la Grande-Bretagne ?"

"Pard -" haleta Peter. Avec tout le temps qu'il avait passé en France, tous les entretiens, et tout le travail, il n'avait _jamais_ entendu ça, particulièrement venant de Legarde. Malgré tous ses défauts, le président était un homme fort, et Peter ne le voyait pas sympathisant avec des Mangemorts. Mais là... ?

Il ne fut pas le seul à lever la tête. De sa chaise un peu plus loin, Jean regardait fixement son supérieur – il avait été silencieux pendant toutes les négociations, observant et écoutant, mais il parla maintenant, le choc colorant son visage. "Eugène ?"

"Pardonnez-moi." Le président rougit, secouant la tête. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais..." Il haussa les épaules avec une éloquence typique des Français. "Ce n'est pas aussi simple."

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, je pense que si," répondit tranquillement Peter.

Legarde ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, mais Jean le coupa. "Il est temps de cesser de reculer, mon ami", dit-il tranquillement, exprimant inconsciemment les pensées de Peter. "Et il est temps de cesser de se voiler la face." Il se tourna vers Peter.

"Je dois admettre que j'étais circonspect devant l'offre d'alliance de votre ministre," dit-il franchement. "Nous, les Aurors Spéciaux, avons entendu beaucoup de rumeurs au sujet des conséquences que..._Voldemort_ a eu sur votre pays. Mais votre conduite ici m'a convaincu que votre combat n'est peut être pas condamné à l'échec."

Ses yeux brillèrent, et quelque chose de sombre sur son visage empêcha Peter de se réjouir d'avoir eu raison - Jean était en effet un Auror, _et _les Français n'allaient pas maintenir leurs têtes dans les égouts pour toujours. Mais ces yeux bruns le dévisageaient intensément.

"J'ai pourtant une question, Peter." La voix de l'homme aurait pu geler le lac de Poudlard un jour d'été. "Si vous êtes si impliqué dans ce combat contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronocer-le-nom, pourquoi portez vous sa marque sur votre avant-bras gauche ?"

-----------------

"Je ne sais pas, Arthur," James soupira. "D'une part -"

Le flanc gauche de ses robes s'éleva et faillit lui cingler le visage.

"Pour l'amour de -" commença Arthur, s'interrompant quand les robes frappèrent le visage de James. Le ministre de la Magie écarta le tissu et jura, attrapant quelque objet magique que son facétieux fils devait avoir caché dans ses robes, quand un bruit aigu remplit le petit bureau.

"Hein ?" demanda-t-il stupidement, jetant un coup d'oeil à Arthur. Son adjoint fronça les sourcils.

"Ca ressemble à une -"

"Montre !" James sursauta au son de sa propre voix et sentit son coeur commencer à s'emballer. _"La montre !"_

Il fouilla dans ses robes avec ses deux mains et la saisit. James n'avait jamais été un grand fan des montres de poche, mais il avait pris l'habitude de porter celle-là – d'une certaine manière, elle semblait appropriée pour le ministre de la Magie. En fait, il y était si habitué qu'il remarquerait la différence de poids si la montre n'était pas là, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit avant. Après tout, la montre donnait seulement l'heure si on lui jetait un sort de temps, ce qui la rendait presque inutile, même si elle était extraordinairement belle. Pour une montre de poche.

La montre que Dumbledore avait léguée à James comportait six mots au bout des six branches d'une étoile : _Sécurité, deuil, paix, danger, célébration, _et _guerre._ Ils étaient écrits en bleu sur fond d'or, et la main rouge pointait celui qui qualifiait le mieux le monde magique. Depuis que James possédait la montre, cette main était restée pointée sur _guerre_, et il en était presque venu à croire qu'elle ne se déplacerait jamais.

Maintenant, pourtant, la main s'était dirigée vers le haut, désignant le mot du centre du cadran, légèrement plus grand et plus lumineux que les autres.

C H A N C E.

-----------------------

Il arriva seul.

Pour une fois, la décision avait été prise prudemment et non à la hâte, Sirius avait foncé de nombreuses fois dans sa vie, risquant la sienne comme celle des autres pour des raisons douteuses qui lui avaient semblé de bonnes idées. Cette fois, cependant, il prenait un risque calculé. Et oui, il l'avait appelé comme ça - mais ça l'était réellement. Une vie, raisonnait-il, peut être mise en danger si elle en sauve d'autres. Particulièrement si cet un individu a la capacité de se transformer en énorme chien noir.

Sirius attendit à peine d'être entièrement matérialisé avant de se transformer. Faire ainsi n'était pas exactement ce que le professeur McGonagall aurait recommandé, mais l'examen soigneux des défenses avait indiqué qu'elles n'identifiaient pas les animaux. C'était un oubli idiot, même s'il était relativement mineur comparé au reste, après tout, il y avait seulement cinq Animagi enregistrés et leur forme ne les aurait pas aidés.

Le chien grimaça pour lui-même et se mit au travail.

-------------------

Exactement quinze minutes plus tard, trente-deux Aurors transplanèrent sur l'allée du manoir Jedusor. Trois secondes après, le chien noir redevint Sirius Black ; il s'était introduit dans la propriété en passant sous le mur de pierre et avait passé les défenses sans les déclancher ou les lever. C'était un système de sécurité simple, basé sur la croyance que les Mangemorts étaient là, et ça fonctionnait – avant que quelqu'un ne réussisse à entrer et à faire entrer ses complices sans être détecté.

Sirius eut un sourire sinistre alors que ses Aurors se divisaient en trois groupes, il les compta rapidement avant d'examiner les alentours. Le bâtiment lui-même du manoir Jedusor avait rendu nécessaire quelques changements au plan de base des Aurors, mais lui, Alice, Frank, et Francine Hoyt avaient planifié les moindre détails. Il y avait trois portes au rez-de-chaussée du manoir, et chaque groupe en prendrait une. Le premier groupe, celui de Sirius, était plus une diversion qu'autre chose ; leur mission serait la plus dangereuse et la plus inutile, mais également la plus nécessaire. S'ils parvenaient à écarter la résistance de la porte arrière, Alice, Frank et les autres du groupe 3 pourraient entrer dans le sous-sol sans être vus. En attendant, le groupe 2 de Francine entrerait par la porte de la cuisine, couverts par le groupe plus réduit de Sirius.

Bill Weasley arriva à sa gauche alors que Sirius posait un genou sur l'allée de gravier, fronçant les yeux pour voir dans l'obscurité. Lentement et soigneusement, Sirius compta jusqu'à dix en observant les autres groupes disparaître dans l'obscurité. C'était une nuit étrangement brumeuse, particulièrement deux heures avant minuit, mais Sirius jugea que c'était bien. C'était utile, permettant aux Aurors de rester près de la maison sans être vus.

_Comme si quelqu'un était éveillé pour les voir,_ pensa Sirius avec acidité. S'il y avait des Mangemorts au manoir - et il espérait qu'il y en ait -, ils n'étaient pas éveillés. Le sprint de Patmol à travers le jardin avait été calme, et les trois groupes avaient atteint avec la même facilité leurs destinations.

"Maintenant", chuchota-t-il, et il avança. Sirius n'eu pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Bill, Tonks, Striker Williamson, Terry Scott, Mucia Coleman, Alain Brittingham, Marcy Trimble et Christa Gambledon étaient sur ses talons, il sentait le sol vibrer sous leurs pas.

62 pas. Il les avait comptés, ça avait semblé une éternité. Ces trente secondes avaient été trop longues à son goût. Les portes marron apparurent indistinctement devant lui, deux fois plus hautes que Sirius et larges d'au moins 3 mètres. C'était un vieux manoir moldu.

_"Cadovallum." _Sirius chuchota le mot au pas 49. Il avait parlé si bas que même Bill aurait dû faire un effort pour l'entendre, mais ça ne changea pas le résultat.

Un sort simple de désintégration aurait été plus facile que détruire le mur, mais l'objectif était de faire du bruit. Distraction. _Evidence._ Au pas 57, les portes se brisèrent avec un bruit assourdissant, faisant voler des éclats de bois et de plâtre partout. Quelques morceaux atterrirent près des Aurors, mais aucun ne les toucha. La voie était libre.

Vite et direct. Les pieds de Sirius touchèrent les dalles au pas 63 et un éclair vert le frôla au pas 65.

_"A terre !"_ commanda-t-il, plongeant sur le plancher et roulant de côté. _Je pense qu'ils sont réveillés maintenant ! _Les Aurors s'étaient laissés tomber autour de lui, mais Sirius entendit les sorts de riposte commencer à fuser. Seulement quelques mètres à sa gauche, Bill envoya un Reductor, et Sirius entendit la voix de Tonks suivre avec un sort de bouclier pour les couvrir tous.

"Coleman, Brittingham, vérifiez le vestibule !" dit-il, désignant la petite ouverture à leur gauche. Mucia Coleman courut immédiatement avec son élève dans son sillage. Sirius les observa du coin de l'oeil, puis il s'accroupit dans sa position habituelle et leva la tête.

Il faillit se la faire arracher par un éclair vert. _Bellatrix._ Un regard suffit, cependant, pour que son esprit identifie les autres visages des premiers Mangemorts auxquels lui et son équipe faisaient face. Il y avait une deuxième ligne derrière la première, mais il n'avait plus le temps de les identifier – vingt Mangemorts environ face aux neuf personnes de sa petite équipe. _Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, _l'informa son esprit. _Ils ne devraient pas être si nombreux. _Elle _ne devrait pas être ici. _Mais Bellatrix était au centre. Francis Travers, Carol Moon et Derek Corner étaient à sa gauche, alors les trois Fawcetts, Fredrick Moon et Amanda Pieters - _Pieters ?_ Une alarme se déclancha dans la tête de Sirius, et il eut soudainement froid. Pieters. Sirius avala difficilement. _Deux personnes d'Azkaban_. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Qui viendra ensuite ?_ Il était difficile de ne pas jeter un coup d'oeil à Bill, dur de ne pas penser à Frank. _Ou à moi-même._ Sirius trembla.

_"Avada Kedavra !"_

_"Extundo !"_

Quelqu'un cria.

La lumière clignota.

_"Imperio !"_

Les mots résonnaient dans son coeur. Qui serait le prochain ? Était-ce simplement un imperium, ou autre chose ? Adam avait craqué à Azkaban. Sirius l'avait su avant même d'avoir vu dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Adam avait craqué sous une pression que Sirius connaissait trop bien. Mais qu'était-il arrivé à Amanda Pieters ?

_"Reducto !"_

_"Everbero !"_

_"Rumperis !"_

_"Endo -"_

Sirius leva encore la tête et le temps accéléra. Les sorts fusaient au-dessus de lui, et le vestibule sombre semblait aussi lumineux qu'en plein jour. Les murs se fissuraient et s'émiettaient sous les sorts et des morceaux de plafond pleuvaient sur sa tête. Les Aurors se tapissaient derrière la porte cassée, mais c'était une maigre couverture. Personne n'avait encore été touché, pour ce que voyait Sirius, mais ils allaient au devant des ennuis, et Sirius le savait. La seule issue était d'avancer, mais...

Voldemort était maintenant au centre de la ligne.

_"Avada Kedavra !"_ tonna le Seigneur des ténèbres, et Sirius plongea sur sa gauche sans y penser. Il savait à qui le sort était destiné.

Sirius s'écarta du mur, conjurant un bouclier pour aller au devant de sa cousine sans prendre la peine de se lever. "Avancez !"

Il était sur ses pieds et en mouvement avant que les autres ne puissent répondre. Sirius lança un sort, puis deux, puis dix autres - il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il avait lancé, mais ses réflexes parfaits lui permettaient d'agir sans réfléchir. Bill et Tonks étaient juste derrière lui, mais Sirius reporta son attention sur Voldemort, qui avait d'une façon ou d'une autre transplané ici juste après leur arrivée. _Il ne devrait pas être ici, non plus. Comment peut-il avoir su ?_ Son esprit s'emballait. Son avant bras le brûla, mais Sirius avait froid.

Un pas. Deux. _"Avada Kedavra !"_

Il n'y avait pas le temps d'être gentil. Pas le temps de faire la bonne chose. Sirius savait que le sort ne tuerait jamais Voldemort, mais au moins il aurait un effet -

Quelqu'un cria, et le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement. Entre le moment où il jeta son sort et celui où il le vit frapper, il réalisa soudain que l'attention de Voldemort était ailleurs, et son dos était exposé. Il avait une chance sur un million - mais le Mangemort qui avait crié était Derek quand Bellatrix l'avait poussé en avant. Il trébucha, se rattrapa... dans la trajectoire du sort de la mort. Corner s'écroula. Voldemort se retourna. Ses yeux rouges rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius, et alors la voix froide du seigneur des ténèbres résonna dans le hall.

_"Acervis!"_

Sirius plongea à terre, priant pour que la lumière noire ne le suive pas. Elle pouvait, il le savait, mais seulement s'il y avait assez de temps -"Attention !" cria Bill.

Un cri de douleur résonna dans le hall, et Sirius sentit l'obscurité faire rage, virevolter, déchirer et violer l'âme de quelqu'un. Il se tourna, écoeuré, pour voir Striker Williamson convulser. L'Auror avait été frappé dans les airs par le sort, et ils le virent tous faiblir. Un autre cri tourmenté sortit de sa gorge déjà endolorie, et puis la vie le quitta abruptement.

L'obscurité le libéra et l'Auror s'écroula à terre. _Le froid. _Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'in médico-mage pour dire que Striker était mort, sa marque le brûlait violemment pour répondre aux ténèbres.

_"Avada Kedavra !" _Deux voix, à l'unisson, une femme et un homme. Sirius n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, il savait que la femme était Bellatrix – l'autre était peut-être Dolohov, mais il s'en moquait. Le jet vert surgit brusquement au moment où Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour crier un avertissement, Mucia Coleman et Alain Brittingham sortirent du vestibule.

_"Non !" h_urla Tonks.

Les deux Aurors tombèrent.

Ce n'était pas le moment de s'affliger.

"Vite, à gauche !" cria Sirius, bondissant sur ses pieds et jetant un rapide sort d'expulsion. Il toucha quelqu'un. Quelque chose.

Se retournant, Sirius fit un signe aux autres derrière lui. D'après son étude du plan de l'étage du manoir, il savait que la porte que Bill s'apprêtait à ouvrir menait au bureau, et savait qu'ensuite, ils pourraient s'échapper dans la bibliothèque... où les Aurors seraient condamnés à mort. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Le hall était devenu lieu de carnage.

"Allez, allez, allez !" cria Bill, poussant son élève par la porte.

_"Endoloris !" _C'était Bellatrix. _Typique._

Il esquiva et se pencha, jetant des sorts aussi vite que possible, mais un Auror seul contre vingt Mangemorts, c'était du suicide. Même si Voldemort n'avait pas été là, Sirius aurait été condamné, même s'il avait choisi de rester et combattre. Au lieu de cela, il devait gagner du temps.

Expulsion. Reductor. Mort. Bouclier. Bouclier encore, et Expulsion. Ca allait trop vite pour qu'il puisse réfléchir, il dansait la danse la plus mortelle qu'il n'ait jamais dansée. Sirius jouait avec sa puissance et il ne s'est jamais senti si vivant. Chaque sens était en éveil, palpitait, chaque mouvement était calculé dans un coin de son esprit qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre consciemment. Miroir. Briseur D'Os. Malédiction De Miroir. Désintégration. Décapitation. Il n'était pas parvenu à tuer mais il n'avait pas été frappé non plus.

Tonks, Scott, et Lawrence étaient derrière la porte. Bill poussa Christa et se tourna de nouveau vers Sirius. Le roux hésita.

"Allez !" cria le chef des Aurors. Bill disparut dans le bureau mais Sirius eut le temps de voir l'inquiétude dans son regard.

Bill n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Au moment où Bill s'échappait, Sirius se mit en mouvement, reculant d'un pas, de deux, puis - _sort de bouclier !_ hurla son esprit, et Sirius le conjura un juste à temps pour bloquer un sort de décapitation. Quatre pas. Cinq. Encore deux jusqu'à la porte.

_"Cadovallum!"_ cria Rodolphus Lestrange, et le manoir trembla sans prévenir. La poussière vola partout, dissimulant l'ennemi à Sirius et il sut qu'il devait fuir au moment où Voldemort émergea de la brume. La fumée se dissipa rapidement, et Sirius vit de l'obscurité et des étoiles là où il n'y en avait pas eu avant. Abruptement, il comprit que le mur arrière avait été soufflé, et... était-ce Rodolphus qui menait la moitié des Mangemorts dehors ?

"Sirius !" cria Bill, le sortant de sa confusion. La baguette de Voldemort se leva -

Sirius plongea par la porte et entendit Tonks la claquer derrière lui. Une barrière si mince ne résisterait pas longtemps, mais au moins c'était quelque chose.

"Aïe !" Sautant sur ses pieds, Sirius se cogna la tête sur un bureau, envoyant son contenu dans toutes les directions. Il jura et reprit son équilibre, notant que personne n'avait ri.

"C'est quoi ça ?" demanda curieusement Tonks, désignant le pied droit de Sirius.

Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il était debout sur ce qui ressemblait à un vieux bout de parchemin, parfaitement plié. Sirius s'accroupit pour le prendre. "Bonne ques -"

La porte éclata, jetant Christa à la terre. "Venez !" cria Sirius. "A la bibliothèque !"

Il n'y avait qu'une porte et c'était leur seule issue. Immédiatement, les Aurors le suivirent, mais Bellatrix avait déjà fait un pas dans le bureau, et Sirius pouvait sentir Voldemort juste derrière elle.

Ils n'avaient plus le temps. Ils le savaient, mais ils continuaient.

000

Ne me tuer pas, j'y suis pour rien, c'est Robin – court se cacher dans le cyberespace pour que vous ne la retrouviez pas...

Le prochain s'appelle _Alea Jacta Est_... évidemment... Pas sûr qu'il arrive si vite que les précédents parce que je ne retrouve plus la traduction de Petite Plume... Aïe, aïe, aïe, court se cacher plus loin encore...


	40. Alea Iacta Est

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même !

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice**

**Sponsors officiels : Queen Anarchy (alias Kiri) **qui veut savoir – **Lokness **qui a peur que Robin nous tue Sirius elle aussi(b'en la réalité est pire !) -** Lunenoire **a des prédispositions pour les langues mortes visiblement (ah ça lui va bien à Fénice de dire ça – elle sait, elle sait) – **Siri l'aventurier** s'attend à un chapitre plaisant (sic) – **Shima Chan** qui n'a plus d'ongles - **Touffue,** qui se prend pour Gulum, essaie le chantage sur Fénice (si, si !) - **Louve solitaire** les trouve « mal barrés » (re-sic) et **Alana Chantelune **se demande si le troisième tome vaut le coup – et je partage ses interrogations...** Va falloir nous motiver !!!**

Bon je vous laisse pour un chapitre de batailles comme seule une enseigne de la marine US sait les écrire...

* * *

**Chapitre Quarante :Alea Iacta Est (le sort en est jeté)**

"Vite", siffla Alice, faisait signe aux autres d'avancer. Frank fit une pause près de la porte pour lui faire un sourire crispé. Son mari mènerait le groupe 3 tandis qu'Alice surveillerait leurs arrières - bien qu'elle soit leur chef d'équipe, ils travaillaient toujours comme ça. Ils étaient une des meilleures paires d'Aurors depuis des années, et le temps n'avait pas changé ça. Maintenant, ils fonctionnaient juste à un niveau différent.

Un par un, les Aurors descendirent les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, leurs baguettes prêtes. Alice entendait des bruits de bataille au-dessus d'eux, mais ce n'était pas son problème. Même si elle désirait aider Sirius et les autres, le groupe trois était chargé de fouiller les cellules du sous-sol du manoir Jedusor. Là où Derek Dawlish et Oscar Whitenack avaient trouvé des preuves de l'emprisonnement de Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Maintenant, moins d'un mois plus tard, Alice espérait trouver son vieux Mentor... ou au moins des réponses à ses questions.

Soudain les escaliers tremblèrent, et Alice sentit le grondement d'une explosion se répercuter dans la maison. Son instinct lui cria immédiatement de remonter pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé - mais ils ne pouvaient pas. _On a un travail à faire, _se rappela-t-elle fermement. _On va le faire._ Un sourire sinistre traversa son visage. _En plus, c'était probablement Sirius qui essaye de faire du bruit._

Quelqu'un jeta un _Lumos _trop doucement pour qu'Alice l'entende, c'était probablement Cornelia, parce que Frank voudrait garder sa baguette libre. Leurs pas résonnaient doucement sur les escaliers en pierre froids, et ils atteignirent le sous-sol assez rapidement.

La première chose que Alice nota fut la puanteur du vieux sang. La seconde fut le _froid _qui régnait là-dedans.

------------------

"On devrait..." commença Gabriel alors que le groupe deux se glissa dans la cuisine, mais Kingsley secoua la tête.

"Nous ne pouvons pas", chuchota-t-il à son élève. "Sirius et les autres les retiendront." _Ils doivent le faire, _ajouta Kingsley pour lui-même, mais il vit sa pensée se refléter sur les visages de ses deux élèves. À la différence de tous, sauf Francine, Kingsley avait pris deux élèves, mais il ne le regrettait pas un instant. Simon Edgecombe et Gabriel Binns étaient deux gosses intelligents, et ils étaient extraordinairement prometteurs.

Cependant, c'était une des deux raisons pour lesquels Francine et Kingsley avaient été choisis pour diriger le groupe deux. Ils devaient monter à l'étage et fouiller ; ils devraient y rencontrer peu de résistance. _Une bonne chose vu que le nombre d'élèves dépasse le nombre d'Aurors, _pensa sombrement l'instructeur, faisant signe aux deux élèves qui le précédaient. Francine avait déjà atteint l'extrémité de la cuisine, et jetait un coup d'oeil dehors. Son visage était triste, et Kingsley vit pourquoi quand un éclair vert dansa sur les murs.

Alors une explosion secoua le manoir, et Kingsley sut qu'il était temps.

"Maintenant !" cria-t-il sans attendre Francine. Mais elle n'était pas la plus ancienne des Aurors pour rien (en âge, pas en expérience), Francine était déjà en mouvement. Elle n'avait pas survécu si longtemps en étant lente.

Les cris semblaient étouffés par le nuage de poussière. Kingsley suivit ses élèves, il passait en dernier pour protéger les autres. Il ne pouvait même plus voir Francine à travers la brume, mais il n'avait pas entendu de sorts venir dans leur direction. Un arc-en-ciel de lumière continuait à briller à travers la poussière, mais la fréquence des sorts diminuait. Dix mètres des escaliers.

Au loin, Kingsley crut entendre quelqu'un crier le nom de Sirius. Immédiatement Gabriel hésita ; son Mentor faillit lui rentrer dans le dos. Kingsley grogna et poussa son élève en avant._ Pas le moment, _pensa-t-il furieusement. _Pas le moment. Pas le moment._ Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Les silhouettes avançaient vers eux à travers la brume.

Ils arrivèrent aux pieds des escaliers et montèrent.

--------------------

Sirius fourra le parchemin dans sa robe pendant qu'il courait, jetant un bouclier pour renforcer celui de Bill tandis que Lawrence traînait Christa à l'écart. Elle se remit rapidement sur pieds, boitant et grognant de douleur, mais elle refusa l'aide de son étudiant.

"Pas maintenant", répliqua-t-elle. "Conjure un bouclier -"

Une vague de puissance fracassa leur bouclier. La noirceur passa devant les yeux de Sirius et il chancela, heurtant sans le vouloir Scott. Froid. Froid. Froid. _Douleur._ Il savait ce qui avait détruit le bouclier ; Sirius en jeta un nouveau juste à temps pour le voir absorber un éclair noir. Quelques secondes – _une éternité _– plus tard, il sentit Bill, Tonks, et Christa joindre leurs forces à la sienne.

Tonks était rapide pour un jeune Auror et elle semblait bonne sous la pression. Pourtant, elle et les autres semblaient anormalement lents, après que Sirius l'ait réalisé, Scott et Lawrence jetèrent aussi des boucliers. Les Aurors reculèrent ensemble, pas à pas, mais tout semblait se passer au ralenti. Même les sorts des mangemorts semblaient lents alors que la brume disparaissait de la vision de Sirius. La marque le brûlait constamment. Il était si près. Trop près.

_Le Conmalesco_, réalisa abruptement Sirius. Jusqu'à ce moment, il ne s'était pas rendu compte combien la potion l'avait affecté... mais maintenant si. Et Sirius pouvait le sentir dans chaque action qu'il menait.

Ils étaient à la porte et Scott l'ouvrit pendant que les Aurors continuaient à reculer. Instinctivement, Sirius fit un pas en avant, sachant qu'il devait être le dernier à passer la porte. Une demi douzaine de mangemorts était dans le bureau maintenant, bien que Voldemort ne soit pas parmi eux. Sirius chercha en vain le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais renonça rapidement. Il savait qu'il trouverait Voldemort assez bientôt.

Quelqu'un jura.

_"Attention !" _cria Bill, et Sirius le vit tomber sur le plancher. Immédiatement, Scott sauta à ses côtés et fut touché par un autre sort. Tonks, Lawrence, et Christa plongèrent derrière la porte alors que Sirius évitait un sort de la mort. Se laissant tomber, il roula jusque dans la bibliothèque.

Christa claqua la porte mais c'était inutile. Les sorts fusaient déjà dans la bibliothèque - au moins dix autresmangemorts étaient à l'intérieur, y compris Narcissa Malfoy et les deux Baddocks. Les sorts venaient de partout et les Aurors criaient ; du sang éclaboussa Sirius au visage et il vit que le plancher en était souillé. "Mettez vous à couvert !"

Alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots, Sirius se rendit compte que c'était inutile. Il n'y avait aucune cachette, sauf les étagères ; tous les meubles avaient disparut. _Ils savaient, _comprit-il. _Ils savaient que nous viendrions et nous avons suivi _son _plan à lui._ Mais il n'avait pas le temps de chercher comment. Sirius ravala son horreur et commença à chercher un moyen de faire tourner la chance.

_"Reducto !" _Encore, c'était Bellatrix de la porte. Christa tomba, et Lawrence se précipita vers son Mentor sans connaissance.

_"Offenvox!"_

Lawrence tomba sur elle, convulsant jusqu'à ce que Bill stoppe le sort pour lui. Le roux saignait de l'épaule droite, mais il était toujours debout. Cependant, Sirius ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Tonks quand elle fut frappée par l'endoloris de Narcissa et s'effondra en criant.

Bill réagit, mettant fin au sort de torture pendant que Scott tirait Lawrence sur ses pieds.

_"Ennervatum !" _Sirius jeta rapidement le sort sur Christa et la manqua, puis chancela alors que la douleur dans son bras augmentait.

Tonks trébucha pendant que Sirius luttait pour ne pas tomber à genoux. Loin derrière lui, il entendit :

_"Rumperis!"_

Il aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où, mais le sort frappa Sirius entre les épaules avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Un cri monta dans sa gorge mais fut bloqué par la douleur, il ne pu se retenir de tomber. Quelqu'un cria son nom, mais les ténèbres se refermèrent sur lui.

----------------

"Rien ici !"

"C'est clair !"

Ackerly mit la tête dans la dernière cellule. "Vide !" grogna-t-il avant de se tourner pour faire face aux autres. "Ces cellules n'ont pas été occupées depuis des années," fit remarquer le fils de l'ancien Auror Sam Ackerly en secouant la tête. "Mais s'il n'y avait personne ici, qui -"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question, des mains grises sortirent de l'obscurité et se refermèrent autour de son cou. Ackerly eut à peine le temps de crier avant que le détraqueur ne se penche sur lui.

_"Spero Patronum !" _hurla Frank une seconde trop tard.

Gelé et le souffle saccadé, Ackerly s'effondra alors qu'un groupe de détraqueurs sortait de la zone de stockage derrière les cellules – l'endroit que les Aurors avaient prévu de visiter en _dernier_. L'Auror recula alors que les détraqueurs avançaient, et le Patronus de Frank hésita puis disparut. Plusieurs autres, y compris Alice, jetèrent les leurs, mais ils étaient trop petits, trop tard – les détraqueurs arrivèrent sur eux et ils eurent froid.

---------------

"Je pense que c'est bon," dit Joyce Rogers avec précaution, faisant froncer les sourcils à Francine. Immédiatement, Kingsley arqua un sourcil dans sa direction mais elle haussa les épaules.

"Rien," répondit-elle. "Mais nous avons une pièce à visiter. Ne soyons pas trop satisfaits."

"Compris," gronda Kingsley, faisant signe à ses élèves. "Venez."

Binns et Edgecombe le suivirent sans rechigner, mais Kingsley avaient vu l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Francine. Oui, le groupe trois avait été envoyé là où peu de résistance était attendue, mais c'était un peu trop... simple. Il n'y avait que des meubles en haut, que de la poussière. Fronçant les sourcils, Kingsley tourna au coin du couloir, ses deux étudiants sur ses talons.

Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Lucius Malfoy sourire, lever sa baguette et transplaner. Une seconde plus tard, Olive Hornby et Ronald Nott firent de même.

"Que -" commença-t-il.

Kingsley tourna la tête d'instinct. Il y avait une drôle de forme à quelques mètres de lui, entre lui et l'endroit où Malfoy s'était tenu. _Il y en a d'autres, _rapporta son esprit alors que des alarmes se déclanchaient dans sa tête. _Dans les autres pièces._ La même poussière recouvrait les formes. Quelque chose de magique titillait les bords de sa conscience. Quelque chose allait se produire.

_"COURREZ!"_

Kingsley n'attendit pas. Il ne pouvait qu'avertir les autres et pousser ses étudiants vers la sortie. Pourtant, ces quelques secondes prirent trop longtemps, et alors qu'il levait sa baguette pour transplaner, le manoir Jedusor explosa.

----------------

Le plafond tomba avec un bruit sourd, enterrant Aurors et détraqueurs ensembles. Quelque chose frappa Alice à la tête, et elle entendit Nicole Madley crier - seulement pour être coupée par une plaque géante de béton qui l'écrasa. Alice chercha à tâtons son élève, aveuglée par la poussière. Mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que le vide, Dana n'était nulle part. "Dana ?" coassa-t-elle, mais ses mots se transformèrent en toux.

Un gémissement lui répondit non loin.

_Froid._

Elle trembla et sentit des mains osseuses toucher son épaule.

_"Va, Alice. Frank et Neville ont besoin de toi... comme le monde. Notre monde plus besoin de toi que d'une vieille femme fatiguée."_

_"Louise..." la supplia-t-elle._

_Les mangemorts apparurent au coin du couloir, à moins de vingt mètres. Les deux sorcières sursautèrent, mais Louise fut plus rapide, elle brandit sa baguette et envoya des sorts aux intrus._

_"Cours, Alice !"_

Alice s'éloigna du détraqueur et sentit quelque chose dans l'air. Un souffle rauque suivit d'un étrange cliquetis, et la créature disparut soudain. Les autres aussi avaient eu chaud et Alice entendit quelqu'un pleurer de terreur.

_"Spero Patronum !" _beugla une voix de femme, et une lumière blanche aveuglante éclaira le sous-sol. La forme se dissipa trop rapidement pour qu'Alice la reconnaisse, mais elle reconnut la voix. Cornelia Croupton avait conjuré un Patronus qui avait fait fuir les détraqueurs, et Alice vit Frank se lever en chancelant.

Voir son mari poussa Alice à agir. "Remontez tous!" cria-t-elle. "Allez derrière la maison !"

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait fait tomber le plafond, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait peu de chance pour que les étages supérieurs soient plus sûrs. Ils devaient sortir, et vite, avant que d'autres ne meurent. _Pauvre Nicole_, pensa tristement Alice, jetant un dernier regard à la fille écrasée. Son corps était en morceaux, dont certains étaient proches de - Alice jura. "Dites-moi combien on est!" ordonna-t-elle, sautant par-dessus la blocaille pour atteindre Missy Erickson.

"Ok", répondit immédiatement Frank, laissant Alice s'occuper de Missy. À la différence de Nicole, Missy n'était pas morte, mais elle saignait à la tempe droite et avait plusieurs blessures. Nicole avait pris la majorité des débris par malchance, et avait sans le vouloir, sauvé la vie de son Mentor.

Alice écarta ses pensées et fit léviter Missy. Elle remarqua que la baguette de Missy avait disparu mais elle n'avait pas le temps de la chercher.

"Où est Dawlish ?" demanda quelqu'un.

"Ici !" siffla Horace Smeltings agitant les bras pour attirer son attention. "Il a l'air mal en point."

Jessica Avery jura.

"Il est vivant ?" demanda Alice, remettant Missy à Oscar et à son étudiant.

"A peine", répondit Jessica. "Nous devons le sortir d'ici."

"C'est comme si c'était fait. Je m'en occupe." Frank et Cornelia avaient déjà traversé une partie du sous-sol, mais Alice pouvait voir des ombres foncées dans leur sillage. _Ah, Merlin..._ elle se retint de frissonner. Le Patronus faisait traditionnellement fuir les Détraqueurs, mais ces Détraqueurs n'avaient nulle part où allerIls n'avaient que l'espace du sous-sol, et les Aurors étaient sur le point de partir.

"Dehors !" beugla-t-elle, faisant face à la menace. _"Spero Patronum!"_

Dana fut soudain à ses côtés et se joignit à l'effort de Alice, les ombres ralentirent. Des bruits de pas signalèrent à Alice que les autres se déplaçaient, mais il leur était difficile de transporter leurs camarades sans connaissance, et cela prendrait du temps. Du coin de l'oeil, Alice vit Jessica et Horace sortir par un trou du mur, Dawlish flottant entre eux. Oscar et Waters suivirent avec Missy, mais Frank et Cornelia se précipitaient toujours vers les escaliers, essayant de convaincre les Détraqueurs de les suivre pour offrir du temps aux autres.

Du temps qui leur manquait.

---------------------

"-_ Mali_" Sirius respirait bruyamment alors que la poussière envahissait son nez, et il renifla immédiatement. Il détestait utiliser le sort de guérison rapide, mais c'était la seule option - particulièrement avec le toit effondré et les mangemorts disparus.

Le chef des Aurors lutta pour se relever en s'appuyant sur une étagère cassée. Quelques secondes avant l'explosion, les mangemorts avaient soudainement disparu, faisant un trou dans le mur avant de s'échapper. _Tout comme Rodolphus et les autres._ Bellatrix et son groupe étaient partis avant. _Comme s'ils avaient su que ça se produirait. _Sirius eut froid, et chaque os de son corps lui faisait mal. Voldemort avait été le dernier à partir, il avait transplané avant la chute du toit.

_Nous avons été trahis, _Sirius le savait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de chercher qui.

"Tout le monde va bien ?" demanda-t-il en toussant. Quelqu'un répondit par un gémissement.

"Je crois", marmonna Tonks à sa droite, incertaine et tremblante. Cependant, la douleur quitta sa voix une seconde plus tard. "Bill!"

La jeune Auror s'était penchée sur son Mentor que Sirius pouvait à peine le voir au milieu des décombres. Pourtant, il voyait le rouge qui souillait les cheveux de Bill et l'entaille sanglante qui déchirait tout le côté droit de son crâne. L'os blanc apparaissait par la plaie.

"On est conscients", haleta Christa, se relevant avec l'aide de Lawrence. "Tous les deux."

Terry Scott gémit près de Sirius, qui jura. Le visage de Terry était ouvert, son nez était découpé en deux et le sang maculait son visage normalement couvert de taches de rousseur. Il gémissait, réalisa Sirius. Gémissait et saignait.

_"Stupefix", _chuchota Sirius, en faisant la seule chose qui était possible. Il poursuivit avec un sort de coagulation, mais su que ce n'était pas assez. Dégageant sa gorge, il se tourna vers les autres.

"Par le trou", commanda-t-il, se dirigeant vers l'ouverture que Narcissa et les autres avaient prise pour s'enfuir. "Protégez nos blessés, et préparez-vous à la bataille."

Le calme dans sa voix surprit même Sirius parce qu'il _ne se sentait _pas calme - bien qu'il ait beaucoup moins mal qu'il n'aurait du. Il avait mal, mais le sort de guérison rapide semblait avoir résolu d'une certaine façon le reste de ses problèmes. Et il se sentait calme, ou poussé par l'adrénaline. _Préparez-vous à la bataille_, il voulut renifler à ses propos. Avec quatre Aurors mobiles et deux blessés à transporter, ils étaient obligés d'être prêts.

Ecartant ses pensées, Sirius mena les autres hors du manoir Jedusor et dans l'enfer.

-----------------

"Cornelia !"

La première chose que vit Alice en émergeant du nuage de poussière fut l'élève de son mari s'effondrant à la terre emportée par Frank. Les longs cheveux bruns de la fille volèrent pendant qu'elle s'effondrait, mais Alice vit la douleur sur son visage. Frank roula immédiatement de côté, mais c'était déjà trop tard – l'obscurité les avait attrapés.

Et même lorsque Alice voulut y retourner, elle sut que c'était trop tard.

_"Spero Patronum !"_ crièrent trois voix et une lumière blanche entoura Alice. Un cri strident remplit l'air, elle se boucha instinctivement les oreilles. Malheureusement, ça ne changea rien, et Alice en lâcha presque sa baguette. _Et tu es censée être expérimentée ! s_'énerva-t-elle contre elle-même, elle se serait tapée la tête sur le sol. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait cette pensée, le cri s'arrêta, et la lumière disparut.

Les détraqueurs étaient partis. Alice trébucha, des cauchemars dansaient dans son esprit. _Pas le temps pour ça !_ s'ordonna-t-elle, rassemblant ses esprits. Alice tourna la tête si vite qu'elle eut mal au cou. Eloise Hauntings, Simon Edgecombe et Joyce Rogers couraient tandis que Frank aidait Cornelia à se relever ; les trois Aurors semblaient secoués, mais la concentration rendait leurs visages sinistres. Pas loin derrière eux, Alice vit Francine allongée dans l'herbe, toujours -

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" haleta-t-elle sans prendre la peine de remercier les autres. Les mercis viendraient plus tard - s'ils survivaient.

"Deux bras cassés", répondit Joyce suivant le regard de Alice et désignant Francine de la tête. "Elle est inconsciente, mais elle s'en sortira."

"Et les autres ?" demanda Frank, aidant toujours son élève à marcher. Le visage de Cornelia était tendu de douleur et elle avait une attelle à la jambe droite, mais son regard était vif.

"Nous ne savons pas", répondit tranquillement Hauntings, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. "Nous avons seulement entendu l'avertissement et couru avant que la maison n'explose."

Pour la première fois depuis l'explosion, Alice regarda le manoir Jedusor. L'antique bâtisse n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines fumantes, tandis qu'Alice regardait, une deuxième explosion retentit et le deuxième étage s'effondra avec un bruit retentissant. La bibliothèque sembla se désagréger en même temps, envoyant bois, pierre et mortier partout. Il y avait de nombreux trous dans les murs restants, et les ruines de la maison brûlaient toujours. Le toit était détruit, dispersé dans la cour, et la porte par laquelle Alice et les autres s'étaient échappés avait complètement disparu. Si tout allait bien, les Détraqueurs étaient emprisonnés derrière ces lambeaux de murs, mais seul le temps le dirait. Néanmoins, considérant le carnage Alice ne put que prier pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun Aurors à l'intérieur. Si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait aucun survivant.

Prenant une inspiration tremblante, Alice jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Il y avait des corps sur l'herbe, certains bougeaient et beaucoup non. Elle vit des gens se précipiter dans leur direction, et Alice se rendit soudain compte que son groupe fonçait droit sur un groupe de mangemorts, menés par Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Attention !" cria Dana, et Alice se sentit un instant coupable. Sous le choc, elle avait oublié de s'assurer que son élève allait bien, le rôle primordial du Mentor : _ne jamais cesser de l'observer. _Heureusement, Dana était une fille intelligente et parfaitement capable de se prendre en charge... et de s'occuper de son Mentor apparemment.

Les sept Aurors plongèrent à terre alors que des sorts fonçaient sur eux, et Alice comprit que le jeu ne faisait que commencer.

------------------

"Merde !" jura Tonks s'agenouillant aux côtés de son Mentor. _Si je pensais que ça allait mal avant... I_ls avaient tous les deux été secoués par la seconde explosion et elle avait été éjectée de la maison pour atterrir dans un massif de roses. Les épines pointues, cependant, étaient le dernier de ses soucis, et elle courut vers Bill. Se jetant à genoux dans son sang.

La tête de Bill était ouverte de l'oreille gauche jusqu'au milieu de ses longs cheveux roux. Le sang coulait de la blessure à une vitesse alarmante, rouge et frais. Il souillait la terre, son pantalon, ses cheveux... Tonks se sortit de sa stupeur et calma son estomac. _Ce n'est pas le moment d'être malade !_ se dit-elle fermement. La vue du sang lui avait toujours donner envie de vomir, mais son estomac pouvait attendre.

_"Arcus !" _lança-t-elle, jetant le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit. Un sort de soudage n'était pas censé soigner les plaies béantes, mais il fonctionna et le saignement s'arrêta. Seulement à ce moment Tonks regarda autour d'elle.

Un Fred Randolph très confus se relevait à coté d'elle, la fixant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle voulu parler – mais des alarmes sonnèrent dans sa tête. _Fred n'était-il pas dans le groupe deux ? _Tonks jeta un regard en arrière, au bord de la panique. _N'était-t-il pas censé être en haut ?_

"Tu -" commença-t-elle.

Ses yeux étaient aussi grands que des cognards. "Je -"

"...es descendu !"

La voix de Sirius résonna alors qu'il sortait de son brouillard, il stupefixa un premier mangemort et puis deux. Il lança un sort en tendant la main pour aider Tom Lawrence à se lever. Bientôt, leur petit groupe d'Aurors se composait de cinq personnes conscientes et trois blessés sans connaissance – c'était mauvais même sans tenir compte des mangemorts qui approchaient rapidement.

Et pourtant, ils avançaient. Menés par une Narcissa à l'air glacial, dix mangemorts venaient vers eux. Goyle, Crabbe, Paul Parkinson, Samuel Chang, Osborne Blackwood, Thomas Everard, Daniel Frobisher et les Baddocks lançaient des sorts à Tonks et ses camarades ; les Aurors cherchèrent un abri. Mais il n'y en avait pas – excepté le massif de roses désormais aplati de Tonks. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier de douleur, et Leora Baddock s'effondra, touché par le Reductor de Christa Gambledon. L'échange continua pendant plusieurs secondes avant que la voix de Sirius résonne encore :

"Ramenez les blessés !" ordonna-t-il faisant des gestes vers le mur en pierre du manoir. À la différence du manoir, il était encore intact, mais cela pourrait changer dans un moment.

"Nous devons le faire sauter ?" hurla Tonks, entendant à peine sa propre voix dans le vacarme.

"Pas encore !"

Rapidement, Tonks, Randolph et Lawrence traînèrent les autres en arrière. La tête de Bill avait arrêté saigner, mais il était toujours mal en point. Tout comme Terry Scott et Clara Smythe - Smythe semblait avoir le dos cassé et le visage de Scott avait presque été coupé en deux. Ils eurent à peine le temps de protéger les blessés contre le mur avant de devoir plonger de nouveau dans la bataille - Tonks n'avait jamais jeté de sorts aussi vite de sa vie, et elle était épuisée avant d'arriver près de Sirius. Seulement à ce moment, elle vit que lui et Gambledon avaient tenu en respect les dix mangemorts seuls... et qu'il y avait plus d'ennemis au delà du premier groupe.

_"Extundo ! Capitiscindo ! Contegorum !_ Merde!" Tonks jetait les sorts si vite qu'un sort de mort failli lui arracher la tête quand Randolph se baissa. _"Stupefix!" _Elle n'atteint pas sa cible.

Tentant sa chance, Tonks fit une pause pour observer les alentours. Le manoir s'émiettait sous ses yeux – elle n'avait pas le temps de le regarder – et il y avait des mangemorts _partout._ Des yeux rouges se détachèrent de la masse, et Tonks réalisa abruptement que Voldemort était entre les deux groupes de mangemorts ; le deuxième semblait viser plus d'Aurors. Le Seigneur des ténèbres tirait sur les deux groupes et une lumière rouge éclairait ciel ; Tonks reconnu Avery et Smeltings parmi les Aurors éloignés. Ils étaient justes de l'autre côté de l'allée de gravier, mais, pour elle, ces cinq Aurors auraient pu être de l'autre côté du globe. Eux-aussi avaient des blessés, remarqua vaguement Tonks, repérant Kingsley Shacklebolt chancelant entre les deux silhouettes. La moitié du corps de l'instructeur était couverte dans le sang et il ne semblait plus avoir son bras droit

"Tonks !"

Si Gambledon n'avait pas appelé son nom, elle aurait perdu la tête, et la jeune Auror reporta son attention sur la bataille. Ils reculaient maintenant, et du coin de l'oeil elle vit plus de mangemorts approcher – deux en fait, mais c'était Mulciber et Flint, les assassins de Voldemort.

"Sirius !" cria-t-elle, sachant qui ils allaient viser, et il était presque trop tard. Le chef des Aurors se jeta de côté alors qu'un éclair vert traversait le ciel, passant dans la trajectoire d'un sort d'expulsion, il fut détourné et s'envola à nouveau. Il parcourut des dizaines de mètres avant de descendre, et Tonks cru entendre quelque chose craquer.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse agir, il s'était accroupi et lançait des sorts aux nouveaux venus, frappant d'abord Flint puis Mulciber. Une chiquenaude de sa baguette envoya un arbre immense dans les airs, mais les deux mangemorts l'évitèrent avant que le chêne ne leur casse les genoux. Essayant d'observer tout en visant Goyle avec un sort de décapitation (c'était une cible tentante), Tonks vit les assassins former un bouclier commun et continuer à avancer. Quelques secondes plus tard, un éclair vert le traversa et Mulciber tomba.

Sirius se retourna presque avant que son sort de mort n'atteigne sa cible. "Attirez-les à gauche !" cria-t-il, sautant sur ses pieds et se ruant en avant. Ses longues foulées avalèrent la distance à une vitesse vertigineuse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" hurla Christa, Tonks vit où il se dirigeait. Sirius allait vers Voldemort.

-------------

"Alice !" Frank la poussa à terre alors qu'un éclair vert passa au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais il partit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le remercier. Le sort avait été lancé par Rodolphus Lestrange, qui affrontait maintenant Frank dans un sérieux duel, lançant et esquivant des sorts mortels.

Crachant de la saleté et du sang, Alice roula sur ses pieds une fois de plus et risqua encore un autre regard autour d'elle. Bientôt, elle souhaita ne pas l'avoir fait - Cornelia était toujours chancelante, et Alice n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où le reste de son groupe avait disparu. Whitenack, Waters, Avery, et Smeltings n'étaient pas en vue. Elle espéra qu'ils s'étaient échappés avec Dawlish et Erickson blessés, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en assurer. C'était le moment de se battre.

Frank plongea alors que Lestrange sautait derrière Melinda Smith, qui hurla de douleur quand le sort d'étouffement de Frank la toucha. Frank cria quelque chose d'obscène à Lestrange, faisant sourire Alice mais elle eut bientôt d'autres problèmes à régler. Des problèmes nommés Anton Dolohov, William Jugson et Bradley Jugson. Tous trois étaient occupés à essayer de couper Alice des autres, et elle dut agir rapidement.

_"Rumperis !" _Le sort briseur d'os les manqua, mais il fit sauter le jeune Jugson de côté, heurtant son père. William gronda, et Alice parvint à esquiver son sort de riposte de justesse, elle visa sa tête avec un Reductor et la rata. _"Vexameum !" _Cette fois, elle visa Dolohov, mais le sort ne le toucha pas.

_Il y a trop de cibles ! s_'énerva-t-elle, impuissante. _Trop de cibles et pas assez de temps._

_"Stupefix !"_

Frank tomba et Alice sauta pour prendre sa place. Derrière elle, Cornelia se pencha pour ranimer son Mentor, mais fut presque décapitée.

Ils étaient sept – maintenant six - Aurors contre huit mangemorts - où étaient partis Mulciber et Flint ? _Pas le temps de chercher – _ils devaient protéger les leurs, mais ils n'étaient pas assez. Au loin, elle vit que ses collègues aussi étaient dépassés en nombre, et ils avaient des blessés.

Le seul problème était qu'elle n'osait pas courir vers eux. Et jusqu'au signal de Sirius, tout ce qu'elle devrait faire était se battre.

-----------------

_"Everbero !"_ tonna Waters, droit et fier dans le carnage.

"Tu es fou !" hurla Oscar, essayant de saisir son étudiant sans y arriver. Tous les cinq faisaient face à au moins deux fois autant de mangemorts, et Voldemort avançait vers eux. Ce n'était pas le moment que Waters se transforme en cible !

_"Reducto !" _Le visage d'Amanda Pieters était tendu quand elle jeta le sort, mais cela n'enleva rien à sa puissance. Waters s'effondra avec un faible gémissement de douleur.

"Calvin !" Oscar se précipita vers son élève et esquiva le sort suivant – un sort d'attraction lancé Bellatrix Lestrange qui riait. _Personne ne fera un Auror prisonnier tant que je serais là, _pensa sombrement Oscar. _Particulièrement pas mon élève !_ Bellatrix essaya encore et Oscar riposta avec un sort d'expulsion, mais elle l'écarta facilement, riant toujours.

_"Stupefix !" _tenta Jessica à sa gauche, mais elle ne la toucha pas non plus, bien qu'elle ait distrait Bellatrix assez longtemps pour qu'Oscar entraîne Waters en arrière.

Il n'avait pas d'énergie à perdre dans un sort de lévitation et ne l'aurait pas fait même si c'était le cas. Si Calvin était sale et meurtri à son réveil, ce n'était pas son problème – ça lui apprendrait à être prudent la prochaine fois. "Je vais te tuer", murmura sombrement Oscar, tirant son étudiant derrière les autres lignes de défense. "Demain. Si nous survivons."

Grognant dans son souffle, il leva sa baguette. _"Ennervatum."_ Immédiatement, les yeux de Calvin s'ouvrirent, pleins de douleur. Le jeune homme essaya de bouger, mais son bras pendait sur son flanc, et Oscar pouvait le voir lutter pour respirer.

"Merde. _Adficios Vos_." Il devait y avoir des dommages internes, mais la couleur revint sur le visage de Calvin. "Jette-toi un sort de guérison rapide. Ca va te faire très mal, mais tu pourras bouger," ordonna-t-il.

"Je croyais qu'on ne devait le faire qu'en cas d'urgence-" commença Calvin.

Oscar eut un rire bref. "Je dirais que c'en est un. Maintenant, retourne au combat."

----------------

Il ne vit même pas les mangemorts derrière lui avant que le désastre ne commence. Sirius était debout et courait avant même de l'avoir compris, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : _Je peux en finir. Je peux en finir maintenant._

Le dos de Voldemort s'offrait à lui, et Sirius ne se préoccupait pas de l'honneur. Il était certain que le Seigneur des ténèbres se retournerait au dernier moment, et sinon, une victoire était une victoire. La fin était tout ce qui importait.

Moins de cinquante mètres les séparaient, et Sirius courait vite. Il leva sa baguette, visant sa cible, et Voldemort commença à se retourner. _Trop tard._ Le sort était sur les lèvres de Sirius quand la souffrance éclata.

Et tout ce dont qu'il était conscient était ce rire alors qu'il tombait à terre. Un rire lugubre et froid. Douleur et ténèbres. Sirius sentit ses os cassés grincer alors qu'il roulait, mais il ne chercha même pas à savoir quels étaient les dommages. Sans y penser, il se jeta un sort de guérison rapide, l'additionnant à celui qu'il s'était jeté seulement quelques minutes avant – ça faisait _vraiment si peu de temps ? - _et priant pour que ça marche. L'énergie se diffusa dans son corps, et Sirius se leva en chancelant.

Il fut pris entre deux feux. La moitié du groupe qu'il avait affronté avant s'était tournée pour lui faire face, et Voldemort riait tandis que _ses _compagnons faisaient de même. Sirius jeta un sort rapide dans la direction de Frobisher et observa le petit homme trébucher et tomber face contre terre, mais il se releva rapidement. Goyle et Warren Baddock continuèrent à lancer des sorts à sa gauche, et soudain Bellatrix, Travers, et les deux Moon arrivèrent à sa droite. Sirius jura et plongea, mais il y avait trop de baguettes pointées sur lui et quelque chose le frappa encore.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _gronda-t-il, visant Bellatrix et la manquant. Alors que le sort passait à coté d'elle, il manqua de toucher Jessica Avery, mais l'Auror parvint à s'écarter à temps.

_"Rumperis!"_

_"Pulverulentus!"_

_"Iugulra!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Vexameum!"_

Sirius essaya de rouler de côté, mais il n'eut pas le temps. Le sort coupe gorge fut le seul à le manquer, et il lui entailla le bras droit, lui engourdissant immédiatement les doigts. Sa baguette tomba de sa main, et le monde de Sirius ne fut plus que douleur, os fracturés et tremblements. Pour empirer encore la situation, un nuage de poussière se forma autour de lui et le fit tousser et s'étrangler, il avait du mal à respirer. De l'extérieur de la poussière arriva un sort briseur d'os. Impuissant, Sirius cria.

Chacun des ses nerfs était en feu – il avait l'impression que ses os allaient traverser sa peau, que ses membres essayaient de se séparer de son corps. Les ténèbres envahirent sa vision et la poussière s'infiltra dans ses narines. Tousser lui faisait mal, _penser_ lui faisait mal. Pourtant, il sentit Voldemort s'approcher, et entendit son rire. Un rire froid qui lui indiquait qu'il était trop tard.

Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Tout ce qui importait était la douleur.

_"Non !"_

Il cria le mot, se forçant à se concentrer avant de mourir. Soudain, le monde revint dans son champ de vision et le nuage de poussière diminua. La douleur du sort endoloris était partie. Lentement, le monde redevint net.

Le ciel de nuit était un arc-en-ciel de couleurs : violet, rouge, bleu, noir, vert, et blanc à la fois. Des flammes argentées et orange le traversaient parfois et la fumée menaçait de l'envahir. Des cris et des hurlements de douleur ou de triomphe résonnaient. Sirius se rendait vaguement compte de la bataille qui continuait à faire rage autour de lui, mais tout le faisait souffrir. Son corps ne répondait plus – même respirer était une torture, et il ne pouvait que rester étendu là et tousser. Du sang coulait de son nez dans ses yeux. Sirius cilla mais ça lui coûta presque toutes ses forces.

Voldemort s'approchait toujours. Vingt mètres peut-être, les séparaient.

"Il est temps, Sirius," dit doucement le Seigneur des ténèbres. "Temps d'en finir."

Les mots dégagèrent le brouillard de son esprit, et Sirius se leva. Bouger le fit souffrir, et son corps n'avait pas envie d'obéir - mais ça ne comptait pas. _Ne montre pas ta douleur._ Sirius savait qu'il avait des dommages internes, savait que son corps avait rejeté le sort de guérison rapide et essayait de mourir, mais... Rien n'importait.

Voldemort s'arrêta et le fixa.

Sirius ouvrit sa main droite, et sentit ses doigts cassés protester. _Ne montre pas ta douleur. _Sa baguette sauta dans sa paume ouverte.

Quinze mètres les séparaient, ils s'observaient en silence.

Respirer était impossible, mais d'un autre côté, ça aussi. Sa vision était trouble, mais Sirius restait droit. Il était simplement debout et attendait. Pas la fin mais quelque chose. L'air brûlait ses poumons, et Sirius sut qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Pourtant, il attendit. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de mettre un terme à tout ça, et tous deux savaient lequel. _Ne montre pas ta douleur. _Il ignorait s'il pourrait bouger à travers son agonie, mais ce dont il était certain, c'était que Voldemort ne savait pas non plus.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres inclina légèrement la tête – presque une marque de respect - et Sirius réalisa ce que ça signifiait une seconde trop tard. Trop tard. Le monde éclata encore, et son corps convulsa sous le choc des sorts.

Il y en avait trop pour les compter. Briseur D'Os. Voleur de force. Endoloris et encore Endoloris. Marteau. Etouffement. Blocage de corps entre autres. Un Imperium fut détourné par autre chose. Il y en avait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait pas les identifier.

Désespéré, Sirius força son corps à rouler, il n'avait même plus la force de crier de douleur. Il n'était même pas sûr de respirer, mais il roula... et les sorts le pistèrent. Vaguement, il nota que Voldemort ne l'avait pas visé. Il l'observait simplement. Observait et attendait.

---------------

Tonks tourna la tête alors que des douzaines de sorts pleuvaient sur Sirius et qu'il s'effondrait. Presque tous les mangemorts à proximité avait tourné le dos aux Aurors pour viser leur chef, et Voldemort était à peine à une douzaine de mètres de Sirius - à sa gauche, Christa tomba à terre, saisissant sa poitrine et laissant tomber sa baguette.

Sirius roula sur lui même, mais les mangemorts le pistèrent. Randolph parvint à assommer Warren Baddock, mais il en restait encore beaucoup.

"Nous devons le sortir de là !" lui cria Lawrence, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils n'étaient même pas encore de vrais Aurors.

Tonks jeta des regards frénétiques autour d'elle mais Randolph était occupé à essayer d'aider Christa et tous les Aurors qualifiés près d'elle étaient sans connaissance - excepté Sirius, mais il était toujours à terre, immobile à présent...

_N'importe qui peut ordonner la retraite,' _leur avait martelé Bill pendant la formation. _Quand les choses deviennent trop difficiles, quand vous _savez _que nous ne pouvons pas gagner, vous faites ce que vous avez à faire. Quoi que ce soit._ Profonde inspiration. Penser à un sort et lever la baguette.

Une seconde plus tard, _un gong _géant retentit dans le ciel, à plusieurs reprises, pendant vingt secondes. La lumière rose clignota dans le ciel, donnant à la lune une couleur étrangement lumineuse, et Tonks vit les têtes se tourner. Le gong rose, l'avait appelé Bill, et elle se demanda où il avait trouvé ça, mais cela fonctionnait. Le gong rose était le plan Zoulou de cette mission, quand tout le monde devait partir et partir rapidement.

Alors que le gong retentissait, Sirius se leva en chancelant encore. _Comment va il --?_

"Partons !" cria Randolph, ne sachant probablement pas qui avait envoyé le message. Un moment plus tard, il avait disparu. Mais Tonks hésita, observant Sirius partir sur la droite, se déplaçant beaucoup trop facilement pour son état, et envoyer un sort dans la direction de Voldemort.

"Maintenant, Tonks !" haleta Christa, tirant d'un coup sec son bras. "Attrape ton Mentor et pars!"

Un sort frappa Sirius et il trébucha, puis il leva sa baguette. En un clin d'œil, il disparut.

C'était tout ce dont avait besoin Tonks. Se ruant vers Bill, elle saisit sa main et sa baguette et les transplana tous les deux à Avalon.

000

Je me demande si la lecture de toute cette douleur vous a épuisé comme moi... Le prochain ? **Le cercle brisé ... **

Ouaip, ça s'arrange pas vraiment !


	41. Le cercle brisé

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : **Robin4, **sous le titre original de** _Promises Remembered_**

Inspiration **JKR,** mais très UA quand même - surtout dans celui-ci où la généalogie sorcière proposée par Robin est en contradiction avec les éléments donnés depuis par JKR, mais est-ce important ?

Traduction **: Petite Plume**

Relecture et mise en ligne… **Fénice **qui est assez contente d'en voir le bout !

**Sponsors officiels de la semaine : Louve solitaire** qui a noté le gong rose ; Petite Saki qui a peur de la suite ;** Shima-Chan **qui admire Petite Plume (normal !) ;** Lunenoire** l'effrayée ;** Siri **L'aventurier qui cherche Julia (je crois pas qu'on la revoit, elle se cache la pauvre !) ;** Me **qui cherche Lee ; **Wanderin **qui n'avaitjamais lu un chapitre pareil ; **Lokness** qui a fait des progrès en anglais (bravo !) ; **Pona** qui n'est même plus sûre qu'on puisse espérer que Sirius s'en sorte vivant... **Queen-Anarchy** qui voudrait que Sirius aille mieux (mais si c'est possible très chère, mais tout à un prix...) ; **Ryan** voudrait qu'ils gagnent (Sirius va t'expliquer) ; **Touffue** demande où est le fond de la piscine (j'ai pas la réponse !)

Merci à tous !

**Chapitre quarante et un : Le cercle brisé **

**LA CHUTE D'UN HÉROS :  
SIRIUS BLACK AUX PORTES DE LA MORT  
**6 Octobre 1992  
_par _Charles Li, _envoyé spécial_

Sur Avalon, l'île mystérieuse des Aurors, le héro du monde magique se meurt.  
Des médico-mages de Sainte Mangouste on été dépêchés sur l'île et sept Aurors ont déjà été déclarés morts ;  
il semblerait que les protecteurs du monde magique de Grande-Bretagne soient finis.

Au moins huit Aurors sont dans un état critique, pourtant Black semble être le plus touché. Le médecin stagiaire Augustus Pye a été l'un des premiers  
à arriver à Avalon quand la rumeur de la défaite déchirante des Aurors a atteint Sainte Mangouste. "Ils sont dans un sale état," a déclaré le jeune sorcier  
à son retour à l'hôpital pour chercher des médicament. "Presque tous sont blessés, mais c'est pire pour Black... Il ressemble à un mort vivant   
et il a demandé à être soigné en dernier. Il comme s'il savait qu'il allait mourir."

Les rumeurs sur Avalon disent que Black a affronté celui-dont-on-ne-doit - pas-prononcer-le-nom une nouvelle fois, et a survécu de justesse. Tous les Aurors en service l'accompagnaient, sauf Hestia Jones et Jason Deauclaire (qui escortent actuellement Monsieur Pettigrow en mission diplomatique à l'étranger, le nom du pays n'a pas été révélé).

Cette attaque a eu lieu dans une des forteresses de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom :  
le manoir Jedusor près de Hangleton. L'attaque a échoué. Sept morts. Neuf blessés graves, y compris  
l'homme qui représente le dernier espoir du monde magique.

Que va-t-il arriver ? Qui mourra ?  
Si Black meurt, qui reprendra le flambeau qu'il a laissé derrière lui ?

Morts :

Striker Williamson

Mucia Coleman

Alain Brittingham

Edouard Ackerly

Randall O'Keely

Erika Goldstein

Nicole Madley

Blessés :

Sirius Black

Francine Hoyt

Derek Dawlish

Kingsley Shacklebolt

William Weasley

Terry Scott

Gabriel Binns

Clara Smythe

Missy Erickson

---------------------

"Vous QUOI ?" tonna Alice Londubat, acculant le malheureux médecin stagiaire. Pye s'appuyait contre le mur en pierre d'EmergApp, se recroquevillant alors que la sorcière brune enfonçait sa baguette dans son cou.

"Alice..." l'avertit avec lassitude son mari. "Ca n'en vaut pas la peine."

"Oh non !" cracha-t-elle, assassinant Pye du regard. "A quoi pensais-tu par Merlinmon garçon ? _La gazette du sorcier ?_"

"Au moins ce n'était pas Skeeter," murmura sombrement Dana, semblant presque aussi malheureuse que son Mentor et ne bougeant pas d'un pouce pour aider le médecin.

"Ally..." Lentement, Frank passa un bras autour des épaules de son épouse, la forçant à baisser sa baguette. "Laisse ce garçon faire son travail. L'article est déjà paru, et s'énerver contre lui met les blessés en danger."

Elle s'effondra contre lui sans protester. "C'est juste... Attends une minute. Où est Sirius ?"

------------------

L'une était rouge sang, et l'autre argentée - ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient des couleurs innocentes pour des potions. Le bouillonnement était beaucoup plus normal, mais les potions qui _continuaient _à bouillonner une heure après être enlevées du feu étaient plutôt rares. Tout comme les potions qui devaient mijoter une semaine entière à une température très élevée.

Sirius soupira et s'assit sur un tabouret, sentant ses os craquer. Il souffrait, mais en ce moment il était presque au delà de la douleur – elle ne comptait plus. Ses sens surdéveloppés indiquèrent à Sirius que son corps tombait en morceaux... et il pouvait le sentir. Chaque fois qu'il toussait, il crachait du sang. Chaque fois qu'il bougeait, il avait un vertige.

_Je meurs. Je meurs vraiment._

Il n'éprouva aucune douleur à cette pensée. Vraiment, aucune. Et tous ces auteurs qui parlent de mort _paisible _- comme s'ils savaient. Ce n'était pas paisible, et il n'y avait aucune lumière blanche devant ses yeux. A chaque instant, les ténèbres envahissaient un peu plus son champ de vision, le faisant chanceler sur son tabouret, mais il n'y avait rien de blanc ou de joli là-dedans. Et il n'y avait rien de doux, ou de confortable non plus.

Pourtant, il fixa les potions, se demandant si ça en valait la peine. C'était une pensée étrange pour un homme qui avait passé dix ans à se battre contre la mort quotidiennement, vivant pour des amis qu'il s'était promis de protéger et qui il n'abandonnerait jamais. Mais était-ce _là_ le prix qu'il devrait payer ? Peut-être devrait-il aller voir les médecins. Il y avait peut-être une chance qu'ils puissent le guérir sans qu'il ne paye un tel prix.

_Et maintenant ? s_e reprit Sirius. _Est-ce que j'attends une semaine, ou peut-être deux, pour la prendre de toute façon ?_ Les potions bouillonnaient toujours, même celle qui n'avait pas de nom. Celle-là, n'était pourtant pas aussi dangereuse que la potion d'Augeosensus, mais elle l'était quand même. Toute potion qui combinait de la poudre de corne de licorne et du sang de Moldu était une potion qu'aucun sorcier sensé ne prendrait. _Oui, et un sorcier intelligent en prendrait une composée de sang de Phénix, de venin de cobra, et de napel liquide_, pensa Sirius, caustique, il se serait giflé.

La salle vacilla, et il se rendit compte qu'il partait. _Et je ne sais même pas si la potion d'Augeosensus me guérira, _réalisa abruptement Sirius. _Je sais seulement qu'_elle est censée _être régénératrice et intensifier mes sens. _Comme si le Conmalesco n'avait pas déjà fait _ça_, même s'il était juste censé augmenter le flux de magie et raccourcir le temps de réaction. Cette potion avait bien fonctionné, naturellement, si on faisait abstraction des conséquences.

"Tu n'as pas le temps pour ça, Patmol," chuchota-t-il, souhaitant que les décisions importantes de sa vie soient justes peu un plus simples.

Il toussa encore, crachant du sang partout sur la table. Quelques gouttes tombèrent dans la potion d'Augeosensus, mais pour ce que savait Sirius, un peu de sang ne ferait certainement aucun mal. _En fait, il rendra probablement cette fichue potion plus efficace._ Sirius respira avec difficulté et sentit quelque chose dans son thorax. _Mauvais._ Il rit presque de la stupidité de sa pensée, mais le rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Tousser ne changeait rien, le monde tournait de plus en plus. Ciller ne servait à rien.

"Finissons-en," il inspira difficilement et tendit la main pour prendre la première potion. Il la manqua.

Une troisième quinte de toux fit redoubler sa douleur, et il saisit la potion d'Augeosensus. Au diable les conséquences – il s'en occuperait plus tard. À moins qu'il ne meure, mais ça serait toujours mieux que son état actuel.

On aurait dit que de l'acide coulait dans sa gorge... mais peut-être que c'était juste le sang dans sa gorge. Sirius ignorait quand il avait commencé à saigner, mais ça devait être ça. Rien d'autre ne brûlait comme ça.

Ses yeux furent inondés de larmes et Sirius s'effondra.

Avant qu'il ne touche le plancher, son corps fut engourdi. Les ténèbres l'envahirent ensuite.

----------------

Il se réveilla quand le cognement derrière la porte s'intensifia, le bruit assourdissant résonnait dans son crâne. Sirius gémit et sentit un goût de pierre, il réalisa alors qu'il avait le visage collé au plancher du laboratoire six. Le plancher tremblait.

_Toc. Toc. TOC. _"Sirius ?" la voix de Alice Londubat était inquiète. "Sirius !"

Gémissant, Sirius se redressa, crachant de la poussière. Ses bras tremblèrent sous l'effort pour soulever son corps et le monde menaça de tourner une fois de plus – puis ralentit. Calmé. Il cilla et se mit à genoux.

_"SIRIUS !" _Beugla Frank de quelque part derrière la porte, et Sirius retrouva finalement sa voix.

"Je suis là." Il toussa et sentit à nouveau le goût de l'Augeosensus. Ca brûlait.

"Ouvre la porte !" cria Alice, semblant effrayée et fâchée.

Sirius se leva en chancelant, trébuchant presque sur le tabouret. Il commença à se tourner vers la porte mais aperçut l'autre potion, bouillonnant tranquillement sur la table. Profonde inspiration. _Fais- face maintenant ou cache-toi pour toujours._ Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si la potion d'Augeosensus ne l'avait pas tué, une simple – mais noire – potion de renforce mémoire ne le ferait certainement pas.

"Une seconde," marmonna-t-il, la bouche sèche. Il doutait que la potion l'aide à se désaltérer, mais c'était sans importance. Plus maintenant. Sirius avala la potion d'un trait, et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la porte verrouillée. Il fut étonné de la facilité qu'il eut à marcher.

"Ouvre maintenant, Sirius." La voix de Frank était plus froide que jamais, glaciale et exigeante.

"J'arrive." Sa bouche était encore sèche, et ses pas incertains. Il n'avait, cependant, plus si mal, et c'était différent. _Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai été inconscient ?_ se demanda Sirius avec fatigue, il se sentait épuisé mais mieux. Respirer ne le brûlait plus.

Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à deux Londubat énervés. Évidemment, ils cognaient sur la porte depuis quelque temps.

"Bonjour," dit-il faiblement.

"Tu es guéri," dit abruptement Alice, et Sirius regarda inconsciemment son corps. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche, pas sûr de l'excuse qu'il allait employer, mais -

Soudain, deux baguettes furent pointées sur son visage, et Sirius se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas jeté le sort qui dissimulait son utilisation de magie noire. Les traces flottaient autour de lui et rampaient sous sa peau, et à en juger par les expressions des visages de Frank et Alice, ils l'avaient senti aussi. Les yeux de Alice s'élargirent et elle commença à parler, mais son mari la devança.

"Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait, Sirius ?" demanda Frank.

Son coeur battait anormalement _régulièrement_, pas comme avant. "Vous pourriez enlever vos baguettes de mon visage ?" demanda tranquillement Sirius.

"Oui," répondirent-ils immédiatement, et il haussa les épaules.

"Voyez-le comme vous voulez."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Sirius ?" répéta durement Frank.

Les mots touchèrent ses lèvres – l'espace d'un instant, il _voulut presque _dire la vérité à quelqu'un, à n'importe qui, juste ne pas le cacher. Un désir ardent de compréhension monta dans le coeur de Sirius, et il hésita quand ce sentiment le frappa, c'était étrange, déplacé. Pourtant il désira soudain atteindre _ces_ personnes... pas celles à qui il aurait du parler. _Je suis désolé, _pensa-t-il abruptement. _Si désolé._

"J'ai survécu," dirent ses lèvres.

"Comment ?" demanda Alice.

Sirius essaya de sourire, mais ses lèvres refusèrent. "La vieille magie," dit-il doucement.

"La magie noire." Les yeux de Frank étaient ronds.

"Oui."

Il força le passage entre eux, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui jeta de sort quand il s'éloigna.

---------------------

"Alors c'est ça," dit doucement Jean en serrant la main de Peter.

Le petit homme hocha la tête. "Je suis sûr que je vous reverrai."

"Oui." L'Auror français sourit soudain. "Et beaucoup plus tôt que vous ne le pensez."

"Que -"

"Attendez et voyez, Peter," l'interrompit doucement Jean. "Ou, comme l'a dit un auteur français célèbre 'attendez et espérez'."

"Sages paroles," répondit Peter, se sentant comme s'il avait _accompli _quelque chose. À maintes reprises, il avait demandé à James pourquoi _il _faisait ce travail. Bien sûr, il était l'un des négociateurs les plus expérimentés du ministère, mais il était à peine le plus persuasif. Maintenant, pourtant... ils étaient là. Et il l'avait fait.

"Les vôtres étaient meilleures." L'autre sourit. "Et je vous fais mes excuses pour avoir agit comme ça... mais nous devions être sûrs. Vous comprenez ?"

"Oui." Jones et Deauclaire s'agitèrent impatiemment derrière lui – depuis qu'ils avaient entendu parler de l'attaque du manoir Jedusor, Les Aurors avait été inquiets et nerveux. Peter comprenait, naturellement, les nouvelles l'avaient choqué aussi, et avaient eu un impact bien plus dévastateur sur les Français. Quand Peter avait parlé de sa marque, Jean _avait simplement décidé _que les Aurors Spéciaux aideraient leur homologues britanniques, et Peter avait alors réalisé la puissance du _commandant _des Aurors français dans leur monde.

Le Président Legarde y était venu après ça, et maintenant ils s'engageaient fermement sur la route de la coopération. Pour une fois, la Grande-Bretagne magique ne devrait pas se battre seule. Ce ne serait pas une autre guerre contre Grindelwald, où un seul homme devait combattre l'obscurité.

_Dans un orage_, avait dit Remus, et il avait avoué un jour à Peter que ça l'effrayait au plus haut point. Juste une fois, les trois maraudeurs non touchés s'étaient réunis – tard dans la nuit et terrifiés que Sirius ne le considère comme une trahison. Peter avait transplané depuis la France pour venir, échappant furtivement à Jones et Deauclaire (tous deux semblaient penser qu'il avait l'esprit lent, ce qui lui convenait très bien). Et deux nuits auparavant, ils avaient fait un choix. Ils devaient parler à Sirius, bientôt.

Peter avala sa salive, essayant de ne pas penser à l'article de _la Gazette du sorcier _qui était arrivé quelques secondes avant leur dernière réunion. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire autre chose que le titre, et l'inquiétude serrait sa poitrine. _J'espère que nous aurons le temps,_ avait-il pensé désespérément. _Faites qu'on ait une chance._

"Bonne chance, Peter," dit Jean, lâchant sa main. "Et j'espère que votre ami récupèrera."

"Merci." Maintenant il dû se forcer à sourire. "Moi aussi."

-------------

Fudge était déjà sur ses grands chevaux, bien qu'il soit entré dans le bureau depuis moins de deux minutes. "Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez laissé ça arriver ! A quoi pensiez-vous, permettre à cet arrogant, impétueux imbécile de - "

"Je suppose que je suis cet imbécile arrogant et impétueux," dit-il légèrement, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui.

"Sirius !" James leva immédiatement la tête, et une partie de la douleur sur son visage disparut immédiatement. Évidemment, le ministre de la Magie aurait apprécié continuer son _entretien _avec son chef de service _préféré_, et semblait trop épuisé pour le rembarrer.

"Belle journée, Cornedrue. Pourquoi n'es tu pas dehors entrain d'en profiter ?" répondit amicalement Sirius, puis il se tourna vers Fudge. "Et que fait _ce connard_ dans ma maison?"

La bouche de Frudge s'ouvrit, mais James renifla sinistrement. "Bonne question."

"Effectivement." Sirius était encore courbaturé et avait étrangement froid pour un début d'Octobre – le trajet jusqu'à Square Grimmaurd l'avait laissé frissonnant, malgré la température plutôt douce. Pourtant, il _n'aimait pas _Fudge, et en l'état actuel des choses, c'était suffisant pour énerver Sirius.

Mais il fit un effort pour se contrôler, sachant que James n'avait pas besoin d'une dispute entre deux chefs de service, spécialement maintenant. Se maîtriser était pourtant dur, ses courbatures se transformaient en douleur, et Sirius était plus épuisé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il était debout depuis plus de trente heures, et ses mains menaçaient de trembler de douleur et de fatigue, elles menaçaient d'étrangler quelqu'un. _J'ai besoin de sommeil_, pensa distraitement Sirius, mais il savait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Il avait besoin de beaucoup plus que de sommeil.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda tranquillement James, étudiant Sirius.

"Ouais." Il hocha la tête. "Courbaturé... mais vivant. Ce n'était pas si grave que ce qu'a dit la _Gazette_." _C'était pire._

James parut lire ces mots directement dans ses yeux et voulut poser des questions, mais Fudge n'imita pas Sirius qui avait essayé d'être poli. "Qu'est-ce que _vous _faites ici ?" demanda l'homme. "Nous essayions d'avoir une réunion privée -"

"La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, le nom sur la porte de la maison était Black," répliqua froidement Sirius, luttant pour contrôler son humeur avant qu'elle n'éclate.

"Ce qui ne vous donne pas le droit -"

"Ca me donne le droit de faire tout ce qui me chante," le coupa Sirius. "Et je crois que vous étiez entrain de discuter de _mes _Aurors, alors, continuez s'il vous plaît. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez."

Fudge aurait dû écouter l'avertissement contenu dans sa voix. Au moment même où il parla, Sirius sut qu'il aurait dû se taire mais ne put s'y forcer. Il ne voulait pas non plus.

"Bien, si vous insistez, je crois que c'était un désastre," souligna Fudge. "Sept morts -"

"Huit. Clara Smythe est morte ce matin."

"Nous y voilà ! Si quelqu'un ne vous arrête pas, vous détruirez tout ce que les Aurors se sont battu pour reconstruire ! Vous avez presque- " Fudge s'interrompit quand Sirius fit un pas vers lui.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il doucement, regardant droit dans les yeux effrayés de l'autre. "Fait basculé le monde du côté de Voldemort ? C'est ce que vous alliez dire ?"

Fudge gémit. "J..."

"Allais juste partir," continua Sirius.

"Je..." marmonna le politicien puis il fit volte face et dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à ouvrir la porte. Sirius le regarda partir sans prendre la peine de le suivre. Il était sûr que Fudge trouverait la sortie.

"Sirius..." La douceur de la voix l'effraya, il n'avait même pas vu James s'approcher de lui. "Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?"

Il lui fut soudain difficile de respirer. "Oui..."

"Nous devons parler," chuchota James.

"Ouais," souffla Sirius en fermant les yeux. C'étaient ce qu'il avait redouté tout en sachant que ça viendrait. Il avala. "Mais pas maintenant."

Il ne pourrait pas faire face à ça maintenant, pas comme ça. Il devait d'abord faire le tri dans sa tête avant de parler à James, trop de mystère et trop de puissance. Sirius avait fait une erreur et il le savait, mais au moins elle avait été consciente. _Au moins, c'est mon choix._ La colère bouillonnait toujours en lui, et il sentit le début du changement.

"Ce soir," répondit immédiatement James.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Demain."

"Remus et Peter -"

"Je sais. Mais juste nous quatre. Demain soir."

Soudain, une main se posa sur son bras. "Nous sommes là pour toi, Sirius. Quoi qu'il arrive."

"Tu me diras ça demain."

-----------

Sirius revint sur Avalon bien plus épuisé que quand il était parti. Il y avait eu quelque chose d'épuisant à parler à son meilleur ami, quelque chose de difficile dans le fait de se conduire normalement. Il avait mal à la tête.

Malheureusement, ses premières rencontres à Avalon n'arrangèrent rien. Ces personnes ne faisaient plus confiance à Sirius – du moins plus maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Ca commença quand Sirius fouilla dans ses robes et sentit la présence de ce morceau de parchemin. Il était parvenu à l'oublier – il était miraculeusement parvenu à ne pas tâcher cette robe de sang, ce qui l'aurait conduit à se changer et probablement à oublier le papier trouvé au manoir Jedusor. Avant, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire, mais maintenant... Sans même sortir de la zone de transplanage principale, Sirius sortit le parchemin de sa poche et le déplia.

Le bleu vibrant de l'eau fut la première chose à attirer son attention, et immédiatement, Sirius sut qu'il regardait une carte sorcière des plus anciennes et des plus fines. Le parchemin et les couleurs vives en témoignèrent avant même qu'il ne commence à étudier le paysage, aujourd'hui, les fabricants de cartes avaient rarement un tel souci du détail. Leurs dessins n'étaient jamais si précis, jamais faits _à la main. _Les baguettes faisaient ce travail de nos jours, les lignes étaient faites en quelques secondes pour que le fabricant puisse passer à autre chose. Mais celle-là... était différente. Faite à la main. Magnifique.

Un littoral torturé marquait le coin inférieur droit de la page, croisant le bord de la carte. Pendant que Sirius l'observait, les vagues semblaient presque s'écraser doucement contre le rivage, comme s'il regardait un paysage et pas une carte. L'herbe au-delà de la plage rocheuse – elle ressemblait à une falaise - était abondante et verte. Elle semblait balayée par une légère brise. Aucun chemin ne traversait cet océan vert : il y avait simplement une maison en pierre grise à un peu plus d'un kilomètre de la falaise.

Un palais, plus précisément. Imposante et grande, la "maison" ressemblait à une forteresse médiévale. Pendant un moment, le château lui rappela Poudlard, le seul château dans lequel Sirius avait passé du temps, mais il était plus simple. Plus foncé. Plus sinistre, d'une certaine façon, malgré sa beauté. Il y avait une grande statue dans la cour, faite de marbre, mais il était trop loin pour la reconnaître.

Curieux, Sirius toucha la carte avec son doigt – et pas avec sa baguette, les vieilles cartes ne marchaient pas comme ça. Elles demandaient un contact humain, une _pensée _humaine. De beaucoup de manières, Sirius avait basé sa contribution à la carte du maraudeur sur la cartographie antique. Son père avait de vieilles cartes sorcières, et, quand il était enfant, ça avait été la seule chose que Sirius avait partagée avec le sévère chef de famille. Il avait fini par s'en désintéresser, il le regrettait maintenant, mais la connaissance était restée. Et il reconnaissait la qualité.

L'image du château remplit la page, montrant une multitude de détails. Le bâtiment était encore plus grand qu'il ne l'avait pensé, avec un mur en pierre admirablement ouvragé d'au moins dix mètres de haut autour. Mais ce fut la statue qui attira son attention, l'image extraordinairement précise d'un homme qui semblait presque vivant.

"Bordel." Il fut trop choqué pour être plus vulgaire.

La statue était celle de Salazar Serpentard.

------------------------

"C'est un plaisir, ministre Potter," dit le Français, se courbant légèrement. La grâce avec laquelle il se déplaçait rendit James jaloux - il aurait souhaité pouvoir faire ainsi, mais être dans ce fauteuil roulant l'en empêchait.

Ca avait également rendu le transplanage atrocement difficile, mais il serait arrivé à Paris de toute façon. Peter était arrivé quelques minutes après le départ de Sirius (tous deux avaient eu de la chance de trouver James debout à six heures du matin), mais Fudge l'avait réveillé en appelant à cinq heures et demie, et James en était toujours fâché. Heureusement, l'un des avantages de la France était l'absence de Cornelius Fudge.

"Merci," fut tout ce que James pu dire, il sentait cette euphorie typique des moments où il était complètement épuisé et pourtant très excité. Pourtant, il sourit et n'essaya pas de retrouver son calme. "Merci pour tout."

Lagarde sourit un peu timidement. "Il était temps."

"Oui, Monsieur le président," convint James. "Maintenant, je pense que nous avons un début."

"Un bon début," renchérit l'autre, et James lut sa résolution dans ses yeux. "S'il vous plaît. Nous sommes alliés maintenant. Appelez-moi Eugène."

"James."

Les deux ministres échangèrent un sourire, et James vit la peur derrière la résolution - mais tous les hommes avaient peur. Ceux qui la surmontaient n'en étaient que plus forts, et Eugène Legarde l'avait fait. À la différence de James, le président français n'était pas un guerrier ; il était arrivé à son poste grâce à sa diplomatie et ses succès politiques, pas parce qu'il avait survécut à 20 ans de guerre. Mais Legarde était fort, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

"Nous devrions l'annoncer ensemble," dit soudainement Legarde. "De votre Ministère. Il est temps que nos peuples se rappellent que le monde magique n'est pas défini par les frontières Moldues et que nous devons résister ensemble… ou tomber ensemble."

_Et combien de fois Peter vous a-t-il dit ça avant que ça ne rentre dans votre crâne épais ? p_ensa James, mais il sourit. Le résultat était le plus important. "En effet," répondit le ministre de Grande-Bretagne. "Nous résisterons ensemble."

--------------------

"Vous avez fini ?" demanda tranquillement Sirius, levant à nouveau les yeux de la carte. C'était presque impossible à croire – son étude de la carte lui avait révélé que l'intérieur du château était également détaillé, et il avait continué à explorer tandis que les autres discutaient. Ca lui avait également donné une excuse pour ignorer les centaines de questions des Aurors -

"Si nous _avons fini _?" demanda furieusement Jason Deauclaire. "De quel droit poses-tu cette question ? Il y a quatre heures, tu es arrivé mourant, et maintenant tu crois qu'on va faire comme si tout était _normal _? Ton' laboratoire pue la magie noire, et - "

"Jason !" La voix furieuse de Hestia le coupa, mais ses yeux montraient qu'elle était tout aussi fâchée que Deauclaire. Sirius savait que Jones n'avait pas arrêté Deauclaire dans son intérêt, quoi qu'il en soit - elle l'avait fait pour qu'Alice puisse parler. Ils avaient dû arriver sur Avalon, avant le retour de Sirius, mais ils avaient déjà pris part au conflit.

_Je n'aurais pas du aller marcher dans le Londres Moldu pour me calmer les nerfs, _pensa distraitement Sirius. _J'aurais pu arrêter ça avant que ça ne prenne trop d'ampleur._

Mais non. Il n'aurait pas pu. C'était incontrôlable depuis qu'il avait échappé à Frank et Alice à six heures ce matin.

"Tu nous dois des réponses, Sirius." Le numéro deux de la division des Aurors parlait tranquillement, mais sa voix était dure.

Lentement, il posa la carte sur la table et la plia soigneusement selon les plis. "Peut-être," reconnut Sirius en passant la main dans ses cheveux. "Mais j'ai peur que vous ne vouliez pas l'entendre."

Sirius croisa les mains sur la carte et attendit l'explosion. Les regards hargneux, cependant, ne se transformèrent pas en cris. Alice continua.

"Je doute que ça nous plaise moins que le fait que tu pratiques la magie noire," précisa Alice. "Et que tu nous le caches."

"Vous m'auriez arrêté, non ?"

"Probablement."

"Alors voila."

Un grondement parcourut la table, sourd mais traduisant néanmoins le mécontentement de chacun. Ils n'étaient plus que vingt-cinq Aurors après tous ces blessés et ces morts, mais tous étaient présents. Quatre avaient été transférés à Sainte-Mangouste en raison de la sévérité de leurs blessures, et Sirius savait qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux ne reviendrait jamais. Gabriel Binns avait perdu la vue, et à moins que les médecins ne fassent un miracle, il resterait aveugle pour toujours. Le visage déchiré de Terry Scott répondait bien aux traitements mais il lui faudrait des semaines de convalescence. Idem pour Derek Dawlish, dont les blessures internes étaient assez graves pour que Sirius s'étonne encore de sa survie, et Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui avait perdu son bras droit et sa baguette pendant l'attaque.

Mais ces vingt-quatre Aurors regardaient Sirius avec les yeux plissés. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" demanda finalement Frank, la voix plus suppliante que froide - et _effrayée_, réalisa Sirius.

Il frémit. _C'est comme ça qu'ils me voient ?_

"J'ai fait ce qui est nécessaire," répondit tranquillement Sirius. "Ni plus... ni moins."

Il fit une pause. Prit une profonde inspiration pendant qu'ils le regardaient fixement. Puis expira.

"Pendant des années nous avons combattu Voldemort. D'innombrables héros potentiels ont essayé de le défaire, seuls ou avec d'autres. Mais ils ont toujours suivi les conventions, estimant que seul le bon sort, au bon moment, ou seule la _motivation _le massacrerait. C'était comme si mériter de gagner suffirait.

Des centaines de personnes sont mortes de cette façon. Même Dumbledore, malgré toute sa force, est tombé dans le même piège. Aucun - pas une fois - ne s'est décidé à prendre les mesures nécessaires, à accepter _le changement _nécessaire, pour défaire Voldemort.

C'est ce que j'ai fait," dit tranquillement Sirius. "Et c'est ce que je continuerai à faire."

"Mais tu..." commença Tonks en chuchotant, elle se tut quand Sirius secoua la tête.

"Vous m'avez fait confiance dans le passé," continua-t-il. "Et je n'ai jamais trahi cette confiance. Je dois vous demander maintenant de continuer à me faire confiance... Quoi qu'il arrive."

Le silence salua ses mots, finalement, Alice hocha la tête.

"Nous t'avons fait confiance jusqu'ici, et personne n'a fait ce que tu as fait. Tu as fait face à Voldemort trois fois... trois _face à face_, et tu as survécu. Si ce n'est pas là la marque d'un homme auquel nous devrions faisons confiance, je ne sais pas ce que c'est." Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

"Je te soutiendrai."

"Moi aussi," dit tranquillement Frank. Les autres suivirent, et vingt-deux voix retentirent. La réaction fit ciller Sirius – il n'avait pas pensé qu'il accepteraient et comprendraient. En fait, il n'aurait pas été étonné d'être forcé à quitter Avalon. Sirius connaissait le danger de ce qu'il faisait, et savait que les Aurors _ne trempaient pas dans une telle magie. _Même pas Maugrey.

Et il eut la nette impression que son Mentor ne serait pas fier de lui maintenant.

-------------

"Transit umbra, lux permanent," commença James, regardant la mer de journalistes et ne lisant pas ses notes. "L'ombre passe, la lumière reste."

A sa gauche, Eugène Legarde continua. "Voila presque deux mille ans, Gaius Jules César Octavius Augustus a créé les Aurors. Leur but était, disait-il, de protéger le monde du mal. Le monde entier. Pas simplement une partie."

James poursuivit.

"Au cours des siècles, le puissant empire romain s'est divisé en nations indépendantes. Le monde magique a fait la même chose. Nous nous sommes battus les uns contre les autres et avons mené nos propres guerres. L'unité a disparu.

"Mais c'est terminé." James se pencha en avant, dévisageant étroitement la foule. "Les divisions sont révolues. L'espoir n'est pas perdu, si nous avons un ami à nos côtés – la Grande-Bretagne a trouvé cet ami. Nous ne sommes plus seuls."

"Ce matin," expliqua Legarde, "nous avons signé un traité. La France magique et la Grande-Bretagne magique se soutiendront dans la lutte contre le mal, honorant les traditions les plus anciennes et les plus importantes du monde magique. Nous espérons que d'autres nations répondront à l'appel et se réveilleront comme la France. Trop longtemps, votre nation a porté seule ce fardeau." Il sourit. "Aujourd'hui, l'ombre est passée."

---------------------

"Le sort de vision à distance," déclara Dung Fletcher sans préambule. "Mandatus Prospicio Subigum."

Sirius leva la tête de son repas à moitié mangé, les yeux écarquillés, "quoi ?" articula-t-il.

"Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir entendu, mais je sais que je devrais."

Sirius le regarda fixement. Dung passait la tête par la porte entrebâillée du vieil appartement où Sirius s'était retiré pour manger en paix. Ca n'avait pas changé grand-chose, bien qu'il ait sauté le déjeuner pour écouter le discours de James sur WWN, Sirius constata qu'il n'avait pas très faim. Il n'avait pas mangé beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait dormi, mais son estomac était resté étrangement silencieux. Ne pas avoir faim, cependant, était inquiétant. C'était même carrément effrayant.

C'était plus effrayant que le vide dans la voix de Dung, que le fait que l'homme qui avait quitté les Aurors pour toujours soit revenu à Avalon. Et il y avait de la terreur dans les yeux de Fletcher, en plus de la douleur. _Douleur ?_

"Entre, Dung," dit Sirius malgré la soudaine sécheresse de sa gorge. "S'il te plaît. Et assieds-toi."

Prévoyant, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard referma la porte derrière lui, avant d'entrer d'un pas mal assuré et de se laisser tomber dans un immense fauteuil. Il fut silencieux un long moment tandis que Sirius attendait, et finalement il ne put plus attendre.

"Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?" demanda-t-il, mais n'entendit pas les deux derniers mots de sa propre phrase.

_"Je sais que tu me résisteras," chuchota la voix tranquille dans son oreille alors que Sirius haletait. "J'ai rarement vu une telle volonté." _

_Les doigts froids touchèrent sa joue, et Sirius essaya de s'éloigner, mais les chaînes le retenaient. Il était sur le dos, attaché sur une table en métal avec des chaînes brûlantes qui le serraient tant qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Et l'effort qu'il faisait pour lutter contre le sort engourdissait son esprit. Encore combien de fois... ?_

_"Mais tu n'es pas assez fort," chuchota Voldemort. "Tu le sais. Je le sais. C'est seulement une question de temps." _

_Un sourire glacial. Il le voyait à peine tant ses yeux étaient brouillés par l'épuisement et l'agonie._

_"Et une question de douleur."_

_Sirius toussa. Parler le brûlait, mais il résista. "Je -"_

_Quelque chose entra dans sa bouche au moment où il parla, du métal froid et une douleur ardente. Il cria et avala du sang, il sentit son goût salé et puis cria encore quand la douleur augmenta. Quelque chose s'enroula derrière sa tête, et l'agonie déchira sa langue et sa mâchoire. Il ne pouvait cesser de crier._

_"Oh, oui." Au loin, il entendit la voix. "Combien de douleur peux-tu supporter avant de cesser de te battre ?"_

"Endoloris!"_ Une autre voix. Bellatrix ? Rodolphus ? A travers sa douleur, Sirius ne su même pas si elle était masculine ou féminine. Seulement que ce n'était pas _sa_ voix._

_Agonie. Ténèbres. Le sang coulait dans sa gorge. Ca continuait indéfiniment._

_Et puis les mots froids :_

_"Mandatus Prospicio Subigum !"_

"Sirius ? Ca va ?" Dung secouait son bras, et Sirius le retira d'un coup sec sans réfléchir, haletant. Un long moment passa avant qu'il ne soit vraiment de retour dans le présent.

"Désolé." Il avala. "Un souvenir."

_Mais pourquoi maintenant ? _Il ne connaissait pas la réponse, ignorait pourquoi c'était si clair. Pendant des mois, Sirius avait pensé que les souvenirs étaient derrière lui, qu'ils étaient partis. Mais pas maintenant.

"Je sais ce que c'est," souffla l'autre, et soudain Sirius se souvint de _ce qui _avait déclenché le souvenir. Il se tourna pour faire face à Dung une fois de plus, ses propres expériences oubliées.

"L'incantation ?"

Dung inspira en frissonnant, il était pâle maintenant. "Le sort de vision à distance," dit-il doucement. "Quand tu l'a mentionné pour la première fois, il y a plusieurs mois, quelque chose m'a frappé... mais je ne me souvenais de rien. Mais maintenant, pourtant... "

"Maintenant ?" Sirius sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

"Quelqu'un a trahi l'attaque du manoir Jedusor. Je pense que c'était moi."

000

V'là au moins une révélation ! Depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait !

Partez pas, la suite s'appelle « Lutter, chercher, trouver » - tout un programme et c'est l'avant dernier !!!


	42. Lutter, chercher, trouver

**Promesses retenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : Robin4, sous le titre original de Promises Remembered

Inspiration JKR, mais très UA quand même !

Traduction : Petite Plume

Relecture et mise en ligne… Fénice

Sponsors officiels : **Ange-noire** et **Cinika** qui viennent de lire l'ensemble – bonne arrivée... quant à la suite...ah, la suite... **Touffue **qui voit les faute mais comprend pas l'intrigue... on peut pas tout faire ... **Louve Solitaire**, qui doute que Robin puisse plier l'histoire en deux chapitres... Imparable. **Choupinettes**, qui attend la suite... **Artadhaman**, élu sponsor officiel et review la plus mystérieuse de ce côté du Net... **Wanderin** qui se pique de latin... **Shiman-Chan** qui grince des dents... Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis sûre de Robin est une fan absolue de Sirius... **Bostaf 37** qui est impatiente... **Siri l'aventurier** qui se demande si Robin est une fille déprimée pour écrire des trucs pareils. Peut-être que c'est un moyen de repousser la dépression (théorie fénicienne, inspirée de son propre cas)... **Lokness** qui la déclare sa fic préférée... que dire ! **Alana Chantelune** qui « a dû mal à saisir ce qu'a fait Sirius même maintenant » (sic) – dis-moi que tu rigoles ?! **Queen Anarchy** qui risque de devenir hystérique...

Merci à tous !!!!

Rappel : **French Robin Universe** est une communauté que nous avons créée, Alana et moi, regroupant toutes les fics de Robin – les originales et les traductions... On trouve tout ça sur notre profil.

Vu le courrier, faut que je me fende d'un paragraphe sur **LA SUITE**.   
Il y a à ce jour, près de 29 chapitres de suite. Et le mot fin n'est pas écrit (et à mon humble avis pas de sitôt). Voilà les faits.  
Maintenant, y a le subjectif : est-ce qu'elle vaut le coup cette suite ? Eh bien, Alana Chantelune, Petite Plume et Fénice, honnêtement, elles trouvent pas la suite à la hauteur de tout ce qu'elles ont déjà traduit. Pourquoi ? Fénice va se fendre d'une petite explication psycho : Robin n'a pas envie de finir. Alors elle tourne et retourne ces excellents ingrédients dans des potions de moins en moins puissantes. Nous ne doutons pas qu'elle sache où elle veut en venir, mais bon, on est pas sûres d'avoir envie des longs détours qu'elle impose à ses lecteurs... Bref, c'est pas gagné !

Bon, ça suffit le bavardage...

* * *

**Chapitre quarante-deux : lutter, chercher, trouver**

9 octobre 1992. Un entrefilet en bas de _La métamorphose aujourd'hui_ racontait une histoire déchirante de rêves brisés, de dernières chances et d'indescriptible courage. Peu de ceux qui lurent ces quelques mots en comprirent les implications... mais ceux qui comptaient, ceux qui écoutaient et combattaient, se souvenaient. Et pleuraient.

**Nicolas Flamel (1326-1992), l'alchimiste immortel et le célèbre créateur de la seule pierre philosophale connue, est mort à Azkaban hier. Son épouse, Pernelle (1323-1992) est morte dans le jardin Stone Grove, la résidence des Flamel, quelques minutes plus tard. Les mystérieux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient avec Pernelle dans ses derniers moments. **

Lily était parmi eux, naturellement, et n'oublierait jamais le courage de la vieille femme quand elle avait attendu la fin. Le reste de l'élixir avait été enfermé Square Grimmaurd, Pernelle avait affronté sa mort avec un sourire et avait serré la main de Lily au dernier moment, lui disant qu'elle savait que Nicolas était déjà parti. Lily avait un peu pleuré - peut-être était-ce plus facile de faire face à la mort quand on l'attendait, ou peut-être avait-elle juste vu trop de morts. Quoi qu'il en soit, Pernelle était partie en paix, et il était temps de passer à autre chose.

Le lendemain, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, souhaitant pouvoir apprécier la beauté de la lumière du soleil. Pernelle avait demandé que ses cendres soient dispersées ce jour, son anniversaire qu'elle était à un jour de fêter. Lily l'avait fait dans la soirée et était restée seule après, juste à regarder. Cependant au cours des années, même Lily avait perdu sa capacité à apprécier une telle beauté ; bien qu'elle ait autrefois eu plaisir à dessiner de telles scènes et à les observer prendre vie sous son crayon, elle avait perdu ce talent quelque part pendant les années de guerre. Ca n'avait pas été une perte consciente, Lily avait simplement arrêté le dessin et ça ne lui avait jamais manqué.

Mais ça lui manquait maintenant. Désespérément. Et elle savait que Pernelle et Nicolas auraient aimé partager ce coucher de soleil, auraient ri des formes drôles des nuages comme des couleurs dans le ciel, pourtant, cette pensée la fit sourire et non pleurer. Peut-être était-ce le bon moment.

« Au revoir », chuchota-t-elle aux nuages, sachant que les Flamel l'entendraient. Bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soient devenu des fantômes, elle savait qu'ils étaient là. Quelque part.

----------------

La sorcière avait des cheveux bouclés très courts et un visage plutôt rond et gras, en plus, elle n'était pas vraiment mince et avait l'air disgracieuse alors qu'elle se dandinait avec un mélange de crainte et d'excitation. Le pire, cependant, était sa voix irritante et haute.

"J'aurais pu, naturellement, la voler au ministre de la Magie," susurra-t-elle, se glissant plus près de lui tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas trembler de répulsion – mais il ne se donna pas assez de mal. "Mais je ne l'ai pas jugée appropriée, au vue des circonstances."

"Les circonstances," répéta-t-il catégoriquement, souhaitant que son parfum ne sente pas si mauvais.

"Naturellement," répondit promptement Ombrage, ne semblant pas entendre le sarcasme caché dans sa voix. Alors ses doigts potelés désignèrent le parchemin qu'elle venait de lui remettre.

"Je pense je garderai ceci", lui dit Rogue d'une voix tranchante, mais elle continua à essayer de saisir le parchemin.

"Hum, hum." Elle l'assassina du regard, mais il rencontra ses yeux avec une acidité bien à lui. Pourtant, l'idiote continua. "Tu ne crois pas que c'est mieux si je -"

"Si tu présentes cette prophétie au Seigneur des ténèbres ?" renifla Rogue. "Non, je ne pense pas. En fait, je pense que ça causerait probablement ta mort - à moins que ce ne soit ce que tu souhaites, naturellement ?"

"Bien sûr que non !" cracha-t-elle, perdant finalement sa nonchalance. Il ricana en réponse, mais elle l'ignora. "J'ai du mal à croire que celui-dont - le seigneur des ténèbres – tuerait une sorcière pour lui avoir apporté quelque chose d'une telle... valeur."

Rogue cessa de résister à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. L'effort n'en valait simplement pas la peine. "Tu es prête à parier ta vie ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Pourquoi n'est-elle pas allée voir Lucius ? pensa-t-il soudainement. Il l'aurait tuée et aurait ainsi rendu au monde magique un service bien nécessaire. Surtout que je n'aie aucune envie de la tuer, même si c'est une mégère. Il s'empêcha de la rabrouer. Connaissant Ombrage, elle répliquerait et prolongerait cette discussion douloureuse.

"Peut-être..." hésita-t-elle. "Peut-être que ce serait mieux que tu lui apportes cette prophétie."

"Oui. Peut-être," répondit-il avec sarcasme juste pour voir si elle allait relever. Elle ne le fit pas.

Elle continua d'une voix de petite fille, semblant pleine d'espoir. "Mais tu lui diras ?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu diras au Seigneur des ténèbres qui a trouvé la prophétie?"

"Je crois que tu veux dire a volé la prophétie," la corrigea froidement Rogue.

"Je ne ferai jamais -" Ses yeux d'insecte devinrent ronds.

"Naturellement non", renifla Le mangemort. "Je reconnais l'écriture dans ce coin, Dolores. C'est Dumbledore, ce qui veut dire que tu as libéré cette prophétie de ses papiers au ministère. Le nierais-tu ?"

"Tu nies que cette prophétie aura une valeur inestimable pour notre maître ?" répliqua-t-elle.

Rogue se moqua. "Pars, sorcière, avant que je te tue et que je ne m'approprie tout le mérite."

"Tu n'oserais pas !"

"Ne me tentes pas." Son ricanement la fit décamper et Rogue ne la regarda pas partir. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les mots écrits soigneusement sur le coin supérieur droit du vieux papier, une écriture qu'il avait bien connue.

Trouvé parmi les affaires de la défunte Cassandra S. Trelawney après sa mort en 1699. Origine inconnue, mais considérée comme véritable par Sybile P. Trelawney lors de sa découverte en 1983. Écrite par une main inconnue.

Il fixa ces commentaires longtemps après le départ d'Ombrage, debout seul dans un parc Moldu vide qu'elle avait bêtement choisi pour leur réunion. Pourquoi il était venu, Rogue ne le savait pas, mais il était heureux de l'avoir fait maintenant – au moins parce que ça permettait à l'Ordre de comprendre Ombrage un peu mieux. Harpie menteuse, pensa-t-il, mais même Rogue prêta peu d'attention à ces mots. Les commentaires de Dumbledore étaient beaucoup plus intéressants - pourquoi les avait-il écrits ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Dumbledore de prendre des notes sur ses propres affaires... à moins qu'il n'ait su qu'ils seraient trouvés. Ou qu'ils étaient destinés à l'être.

Rogue se renfrogna. Encore un autre mystère provoqué par Dumbledore, même après sa mort, le vieil homme pouvait encore influencer leur monde. Il sourit un moment, mais l'expression se fana assez rapidement. Trop de choses s'étaient produites, et elles étaient trop importantes.

Soupirant, il relut les notes. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir retourner à Azkaban et à peine plus avant de devoir aller ailleurs. Pourtant, ce qu'il y avait sur ce parchemin, même après la cinquième lecture... Cette prophétie ne pouvait probablement pas signifier ce à quoi il pensait... Si ?

Quand l'obscurité obscurcit les yeux innocents

Et quand les coeurs en difficulté ne voient aucune issue pour survivre

Seul - oublié- quelqu'un sort de l'ombre

Choisi par le destin, trahi par un choix

Pourtant il doit encore résister

Doit résister

Quand viendra la sombre fin, un oublié se rappellera :

Encore un enfant mais choisi par le destin

Son action - dans l'ombre - protégera de l'obscurité

Tandis le temps passe en attendant ce moment

Jusqu'à ce que lui – et non l'autre - montre sa marque

Et avant que l'obscurité n'envahisse l'aube

Celui qui a été mis de côté les sauvera tous.

-----------------------------

"C'est quoi ça ?" chuchota Fred à la gauche de Harry, s'arrêtant si soudainement que George tomba presque hors de la cape d'invisibilité.

"Tu vas cesser de faire ça ?" ordonna son jumeau.

"Désolé," commença Fred. "Je n'ai pas fait -"

"Exprès, je sais. Ca nous arrive à tous."

"Ouf", une force invisible gifla le dos des trois Misfits, faisant tomber le trio en avant. Ron jura.

"Je croyais t'avoir dit d'arrêter !" siffla le plus jeune frère Weasley.

L'inconvénient d'avoir deux capes d'invisibilité, comme les Misfits l'avaient rapidement appris, était qu'un groupe ne pouvait pas voir l'autre. Rien que cette nuit, les deux groupes étaient entrés en collision au moins quatre fois, sans compter celle-ci, et chacun s'énervait. Et ça rend les blagues plus difficiles ! pensa Harry avec exaspération. J'espère que Rogue n'est pas dans le coin...

"Ron, pas si fort !" ajouta Hermione. "Quelqu'un va nous entendre !"

"Comme s'ils ne t'entendaient pas," répliqua froidement Ron, faisant renifler Fred et George. "En outre, je ne t'ai pas entendu dire à Fred et George de se taire -"

"Chut !" les coupa Ginny. "Il y a quelque chose dans les arbres."

"Comment tu le sais ?" demanda George, et Harry le vit loucher dans la direction de la forêt interdite.

"Je porte les lunettes, cerveau de troll," répliqua-t-elle.

"Hé !"

"Vous allez vous taire !" ordonna Hermione. Les deux jumeaux se tournèrent pour lui faire face, bien qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne pourraient pas la voir, même s'ils essayaient.

"Bien, non, vraiment, je pense qu'on n'en a pas envie," répondit malicieusement Fred.

"Peut-être demain," renchérit George.

"Ou si tu demandes gentiment."

"Très bien."

Tous deux grimacèrent et complotèrent. "Tu vas devoir dire s'il vous plaît."

Harry essaya de se retenir de rire, mais échoua. Ca ne l'aidait pas que les jumeaux reniflent également et que Ron rit très fort. Naturellement, ils auraient dû essayer d'être silencieux, tous les Misfits savaient que sortir après le couvre-feu était une retenue garantie s'ils étaient pris. Cependant, Harry se dit que si un professeur aurait dû les attraper, ça serait déjà fait, particulièrement avec Ron qui utilisait un vocabulaire qui aurait fait hurler Mme Weasley assez fort pour briser du cristal.

"Hou !" jappa soudain Fred. "C'était pour quoi ça ?" demanda-t-il, se tournant vers George et Harry, qui se contentèrent de le fixer avec confusion. "Et c'était qui ?"

"Qui était qui ?" demanda Ron.

"Quelqu'un m'a donné un coup de pied !"

"Oh désolée," dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix. "Je visais Harry."

George renifla. "Et moi qui croyait que c'était Harry qui avait besoin de lunettes. Tu devrais faire vérifier ta vue, Hermès."

"Mais je ne pourrais quand même pas vous voir !" répliqua-t-elle. "Et mon nom n'est pas Hermès ! Hermès était un dieu grec, un homme aussi !" Sans prévenir, Ginny haleta et chuchota quelque chose, mais la voix de Hermione couvrit la sienne et personne ne l'entendit. "C'est vraiment si dur pour toi de retenir un nom ? C'est déjà assez que tu le prononces mal par accident mais si en plus vous le faites exprès !"

Harry toussa pour cacher son reniflement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir qui serait la prochaine victime de Hermione.

"Oh, non. Cher frère, tu as mal compris," s'exclama Fred. "Hermès peut voler. Nous tous savons que Hermione ne peut pas."

"Fermez-la," murmura-t-elle. Harry pouvait dans mal l'imaginer rougir et il se sentit désolé pour elle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la défendre, mais Ginny parla la première.

"Oui, fermez-la. Il y a quelqu'un dans les arbres."

"Je croyais que tu avais dit quelque chose," objecta Ron.

"Oui, mais -"

"C'est quoi ?" l'interrompit Harry.

"Je ne sais pas. C'est une ombre, comme un manteau, et pas loin." Il y avait un léger bruissement. "Juste là."

"Là ?" répéta Ron. "Je ne -"

"Je vois !" le coupa Hermione. "C'est quelqu'un, trop grand pour être un élève. La Forêt interdite est vraiment dangereuse. Je me demande qui pourrait être assez idiot pour errer là dans l'obscurité."

"Où ?" demandèrent immédiatement Fred, George, et Harry, souhaitant pouvoir voir la direction que Ginny montrait. Les Misfits étaient juste à la lisière de la forêt, et il y avait des arbres dans toutes les directions sauf derrière eux. Même en louchant, Harry ne vit pas où la personne mystérieuse de Ginny était, et il était sur le point de retirer la cape quand elle parla encore.

"Là. Juste à côté du - "

"Les gamins sont sortis jouer ?" demanda soudain une voix désincarnée qui donna la chair de poule à Harry.

"Oh, non," souffla Hermione.

"Oh, si," ronronna la voix. Ca semblait être une femme, mais Harry était sûr qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue.

Harry déglutit, souhaitant que sa voix ne tremble pas. "Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ouh. C'est le petit bébé Potter. Ton précieux parrain ne t'as pas parlé de moi ?" Un rire bébête. "Nous nous sommes beaucoup amusés ensemble !"

"C'est un mangemort," dit Ron dans un souffle, juste assez fort pour que les Misfits l'entendent. "C'est obligé."

"Naturellement je suis une mangemort, misérable Weasley !" annonça-t-elle. "Tout comme vous êtes des traîtres à votre sang."

Les quatre Weasley grognèrent de colère, et Harry parla rapidement avant qu'ils ne répliquent.

"Bon, je ne sais pas qui vous pensez être, mais vous êtes seule et nous sommes six." Soudain, il fut pris d'un élan de courage et fit un pas hors de la cape d'invisibilité, levant sa baguette. Un long moment passa pendant qu'il se tenait seul dans l'obscurité, puis Fred jura. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, les autres étaient près de lui.

Elle rit. "Comme si je craindrais six petits enfants." L'ombre - Harry l'avait finalement repérée – bougea parmi les arbres. "Vous pensez pouvoir blesser un des partisans de confiance du Seigneur des ténèbres ?"

"Lumos," chuchota soudain George, envoyant de la lumière dans les arbres. Immédiatement, l'ombre disparut, seulement pour réapparaître un peu plus loin sur la droite. Elle partit sur la gauche quand George essaya de la suivre avec la lumière. Transplanait-elle ? Personne ne pouvait transplaner sur les terres de Poudlard.

"On danse, George Weasley ?" rit-elle plus fort. " La belle et douloureuse danse de la mort ?"

Harry sentit son sang se glacer tandis que l'ombre se déplaçait légèrement, la lumière l'éclaira brièvement près d'un arbre et il la vit lever sa baguette. Hermione commença à parler, mais une voix forte gronda :

"Hé ! Que faites vous dehors tous les six ?"

C'était Hagrid. Instinctivement, les Misfits se tournèrent vers le demi géant qui avançait heureusement vers eux suivi par Crockdur. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit Ginny enlever ses lunettes et les laisser tomber discrètement dans sa poche, elle sortit alors son sourire le plus innocent. De même, les deux jumeaux firent un pas en avant pour cacher à Hagrid les capes d'invisibilité tombées à terre et ressemblant à une flaque d'eau brillante. Les Misfits avaient l'habitude.

"Nous étions, euh..." Hermione s'interrompit tandis que Harry se retournait brusquement, se rendant compte que plus personne n'observait l'ombre.

"Elle est partie," dit-il rapidement.

"Qui a disparu ?" demanda Hagrid comme Ron répondait :

"Elle ne peut pas avoir disparu. Elle était juste là !"

"Lumos !" Six voix résonnèrent immédiatement, illuminant la forêt comme le soleil. Les ombres des arbres disparurent, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Personne d'autre.

Ginny regarda à travers les lunettes qui étaient de retour sur son visage. "Il n'y a rien," dit-elle d'une voix forte. "Rien du tout."

"Je vous l'ai dit," murmura Harry, fâché contre lui d'avoir oublié de continuer à observer. Il était assez sûr d'avoir deviné qui était la femme mystérieuse, mais que faisait-elle à Poudlard ?

La peur noua sa gorge, et il se retourna vers Hagrid alors que le gardien des clés parlait.

"Maintenant, vous allez me dire ce que vous faisiez ici en pleine nuit," annonça fermement le grand homme. "C'est dangereux."

George voulut protester, mais Harry lui envoya un coup de pied.

"Vous avez raison, Hagrid," acquiesça-il rapidement. "C'est dangereux. Et il y a un mangemort dans la forêt."

"Mince ! Maintenant, Harry, arrête de dire des choses -" Hagrid le dévisagea. "C'est une plaisanterie, hein ?"

"Non." Il avala. "Je pense que c'était Bellatrix Lestrange."

-----------------

Ils étaient arrivés tous les six, et ils partageaient un dîner agité avec leurs homologues anglais, bien que Sirius ait peu envie de s'associer à leur excitation. Même si l'entrée de la France dans la guerre - et l'arrivée de Jean d'Orville et cinq autres Aurors Français (mené par Alice Londubat qui avait transplané à Paris pour les chercher) - était certainement un bon signe, Sirius avait du mal à partager leur optimisme. Ou leur bonheur.

Il se sentait seul et avait froid, il se tenait seul dans l'ombre des arbres et observait les autres festoyer par les fenêtres de la villa principale. Les pertes se faisaient toujours sentir - huit morts et quatre personnes à Sainte Mangouste ne pouvaient pas être ignorés - mais la division se remettait. Tous leurs camarades blessés étaient maintenant sur pieds et avaient retrouvé leur mobilité, sauf ceux qui étaient à Sainte Mangouste et les Aurors avaient le droit de s'amuser. Ils n'étaient plus seuls, et, comme James le leur avait dit, l'espoir n'était pas perdu quand on avait des amis.

Mais il était difficile de s'en souvenir là, dans l'obscurité, seul.

Sirius frissonna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ca faisait deux jours qu'il avait bu les potions, et les cauchemars et les ténèbres l'avaient envahi. Pendant des mois, Sirius avait cru que ses souvenirs s'étaient atténués, mais maintenant ils étaient de retour, plus forts encore. A cause d'eux, il avait très peu dormi - peut-être deux heures ces quatre derniers jours - et il était épuisé. Et il se souvenait toujours. Il se souvenait avec une incroyable clarté de chaque moment de sa vie.

Le Renforce-mémoire, comprit-il soudain. L'idée flottait au bord de sa conscience depuis des jours, et Sirius était finalement parvenu à la saisir. Il déglutit, puis chuchota :

"Merde. Cette fichue potion est rétroactive."

Pourquoi il éprouva le besoin de jurer, Sirius ne le savait pas. Ca ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux mais le besoin était là. Il avait envie de crier à l'univers POURQUOI MOI ? Mais il savait que ça ne le soulagerait pas. Et se conduire comme s'il était fou n'inciterait pas les Aurors à lui faire encore confiance.

Ils le traitaient plus froidement maintenant, parfois comme s'il était en verre. Ils avaient accepté de lui faire confiance, mais Sirius savait que c'était dur. Il flirtait avec l'interdit, avait choisi une route qu'aucun homme sain d'esprit n'aurait prise. Est-ce que je suis encore sain d'esprit ? se demanda-t-il avec perplexité, pour constater qu'il s'en moquait. Réfléchir lui demandait un effort colossal, mais alors que Sirius recherchait son âme, il constata qu'elle était toujours à lui. Ainsi, que sa santé mentale, mais il lui était plus dur de les préserver.

Il y avait une obscurité qui le rongeait. Elle avait été là avant qu'il prenne le Conmalesco, mais s'était développée depuis qu'il avait pris les trois potions. Sirius connaissait les risques, naturellement, tout comme il savait qu'il avait utilisé les mêmes sorts que Tom Jedusor avait un jour employés sur lui-même. Mais les résultats étaient quand même effrayants. Le danger qui le menaçait arriverait tôt ou tard, et l'obscurité essayerait de prendre le contrôle. Il le savait. La lecture du journal avait montré à Sirius le processus dans son ensemble, du début à la fin, page après page, il avait vu Tom Jedusor se perdre et devenir Lord Voldemort.

Et il pouvait être le prochain. S'il ne combattait pas cette obscurité - ou échouait -, Sirius savait qu'il serait le prochain. Pourtant il l'avait fait quand même, pour des raisons que lui-même ne comprenait pas entièrement.

"Demain", avait-il dit à James trois jours avant, mais la vie l'avait fait mentir. Le cercle brisé s'était réuni à la place, et il avait à peine eu le temps de dire un mot à ses amis. Après l'admission déchirante de Dung, peu de choses avaient été dites. A la place, ils étaient allés travailler, essayant de savoir jusqu'où Fletcher les avait trahis ou pas.

Les faits étaient encore ambigus. Personne n'avait donné son avis pendant la réunion. Ils le feraient ce soir, deux jours plus tard. Deux jours étaient à peine suffisants pour décider du destin d'un homme, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. En feront-ils autant pour moi, une fois qu'ils auront réalisé ce que j'ai fait ?

Sirius frissonna encore. Plus il attendrait avant de se confronter à ses amis, plus ça serait dur. Il en avait eu envie, une fois - il avait désespérément voulu ouvrir son coeur à James. Mais c'était passé. Maintenant il avait peur.

-----------------

Bill jouait avec son verre d'eau, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Ils étaient tous les sept dans le bureau du directeur, parlant peu et échangeant peu de regards. Fletcher, mal à l'aise dans son vieux fauteuil, semblait le moins dérangé, Bill trouva ça très étrange. Ca n'était cependant pas dû à un manque de confiance dans la sincérité de Dung. Bill avait simplement du mal à supporter le silence de la pièce.

Lily avait discuté des Aurors français avec Bill avant de se taire, pourtant elle ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets à son mari. Elle était également distraite – la sorcière habituellement si brillante s'était répétée plusieurs fois et avait à peine écouté les réponses de Bill. En fin de compte, tous deux s'étaient tu pour observer les cinq autres – enfin surtout quatre.

Bill se souvenait des "maraudeurs" à Poudlard, de leur talent pour faire des blagues - mais surtout de leur amitié hors du commun. Il avait remarqué le lien qui les unissait. Leur attachement les uns pour les autres était évident même pour un garçon de onze ans qui les connaissait à peine. Et il les avait vus repousser ensemble cent détraqueurs, rien qu'avec ce lien. Il les avait admirés depuis et avait même été un peu jaloux. Mais il savait que ce qu'ils possédaient était spécial. Il n'y avait probablement rien de semblable dans le monde.

A moins que...

Sirius, James, Peter, et Remus étaient dispersés dans la pièce. James était à la droite de Lily, partageant un divan, avec Peter à sa droite dans un grand fauteuil qui le faisait paraître encore plus petit. Remus était à la gauche de Bill (après la chaise vide), mais une petite table le séparait de Sirius, Bill continuait à l'observer comme s'il attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. Sirius était assis à côté de Dung Fletcher, un choix étrange à moins que ce ne soit voulu.

Peut-être qu'il y a une raison, pensa Bill. Avec Sirius, on n'était jamais sûr de rien, surtout ces derniers temps. Bill était resté silencieux au cours de leur dernière réunion sur Avalon, il se sentait encore faible et étourdi, et avait eu du mal à croire ses oreilles. Il lui était difficile de lier l'homme sombre que Sirius était devenu avec le sorcier qui était entré dans sa cellule à Azkaban-

_"Qui êtes-vous ?" avait-il demandé, regardant fixement l'Auror qui venait d'entrer dans sa cellule. Son sauveteur._

_"Sirius Black," avait simplement répondu l'autre._

_"Mais vous êtes mort !" Bill était resté bouche bée en observant l'étranger, essayant de savoir s'il était mort, avait des hallucinations, ou les deux._

_"Tout le monde dit ça." Sirius lui avait fait un sourire tendu, mais c'était un sourire tout de même._

Il ne souriait plus souvent aujourd'hui. En fait, Bill l'avait peu vu depuis cette réunion – même si les Aurors avaient affirmé lui faire confiance, Sirius était resté enfermé dans le laboratoire six, faisant Merlin seul savait quoi. Sinon, Sirius errait sur l'île, recherchant apparemment quelque chose, Bill ignorait s'il cherchait quelque chose sur Avalon ou simplement la paix intérieure. En le regardant maintenant, Bill se dit que Sirius ne savait pas non plus, et il commençait à se demander si homme trouverait un jour.

"Où est il ?" grogna soudain Fletcher, brisant le silence. "Je sais qu'il a d'autres engagements, mais une heure de retard, c'est beaucoup. Même pour Rogue."

"J'imagine qu'il le pense aussi", rit nerveusement Lily.

"Dung a raison », dit Peter d'une voix mal assurée. "Il n'est jamais en retard. Vous croyez qu'il peut... avoir des ennuis ?"

Bill déglutit, pensant au professeur qu'il avait détesté. C'était étrange de faire partie du cercle intérieur et de voir un aspect différent de Rogue - toujours sarcastique et froid, mais moins que ce qu'avait pensé Bill. Et moins cruel. Beaucoup moins cruel.

"Nous saurons s'il ne viens pas avant l'aube", répondit tranquillement Remus, jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil à Sirius. Cependant, le chef des Aurors et le ministre de la Magie restèrent tous deux silencieux, et Bill sentit un mur invisible entre eux, que même le feu d'un dragon n'aurait pas pu entamer. Soudain, Remus continua d'une voix calme. "Attendons encore vingt minutes. Si Severus n'arrive pas, nous nous réunirons demain soir."

"Pouvons-nous nous permettre d'attendre ?" chuchota soudain Dung, à la surprise générale. "J'apprécie vos efforts, mais..."

"Ne dis rien", le coupa fermement Lily. "Il y a toujours un espoir, et nous ne t'abandonnerons pas pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas prémédité."

L'ancien Auror essaya encore. "Je -"

"Non." Cette fois ce fut James. "Lily a raison. Ce qui t'est arrivé aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous, et nous trouverons un moyen de t'aider."

Mais Fletcher se contenta de secouer la tête, et Bill ne vit aucun éclat dans ses yeux, même lorsque les autres acquiescèrent, exprimant leur soutien. Seul Sirius resta silencieux, assis à côté de Dung, les yeux dans le vague.

---------------

"Severus."

La voix froide l'arrêta alors qu'il était presque à la porte, il se figea. "Mon Seigneur ?"

"Faisons quelques pas ensemble", demanda le Seigneur des ténèbres en se levant de son trône et en s'avançant. Severus s'inclina pour marquer son accord et resta silencieux, ne manquant pas les regards hargneux de ses compagnons - Lucius, qui détestait être mis de côté, en dépit de ses airs supérieurs ; Bellatrix, qui s'était récemment ridiculisée en essayant d'infiltrer Poudlard; Narcissa, qui ne possédait en rien la folie de sa soeur mais n'était que cruauté; et Rodolphus, qui avait rejoint ce cercle fermé en épousant Bellatrix et n'avait aucun talent en dépit de son extrême violence et de sa capacité à briser n'importe qui. Non, aucun d'entre eux n'apprécia qu'il partage un moment seul avec leur maître - ça dérangeait leur équilibre. Pourtant c'était un jeu que Severus avait joué toute sa vie, et il ne s'inquiétait pas de ce qu'ils pensaient quoi qu'il en soit.

La porte se referma silencieusement derrière eux. Tous deux évoluèrent en le silence pendant un moment, traversant le palais de Voldemort et se rapprochant de la prison. Au loin, Severus entendait des cris, et un frisson parcourut son dos alors qu'il comprenait qui était le seul prisonnier actuel.

Il se retint de déglutir. Ce prisonnier est mon élève, pensa Severus. Quel genre de monstre suis-je pour le laisser ici ? Regretter, cependant, était déconseillé quand on marchait avec le Seigneur des ténèbres, et il écarta ses pensées. Je suis déjà damné. Qu'importe ?

Mais ça importait. Comme toujours.

"Il est presque temps, Severus." La voix du Seigneur des ténèbres l'effraya.

Rogue cilla. "Oui, Monseigneur," répondit-il après un moment. "Il est temps."

Un rire froid. "Tu es surpris ?"

"Je -" il soupira. "Non, Monseigneur."

"Mais tu aimes Poudlard," dit soudain le Seigneur des ténèbres avec une perception peu commune.

En dépit de ses efforts pour les cacher, Severus était sûr que ses émotions étaient peintes sur son visage. "Oui."

Il pouffa. "C'est parfait alors."

"Monseigneur ?" son cœur se glaça.

"C'est parfait."

---------

Ils étaient prêts à partir quand Rogue entra - ou, plutôt, Bill, Dung, et Lily étaient prêts à partir, parce que Sirius avait le sentiment que les autres ne le laisseraient pas partir sans obtenir d'abord une explication. La pensée elle-même suffisait à lui arracher un soupir. Il avait été prêt deux jours avant, quand la réalité et l'Ordre du Phénix étaient intervenus. Maintenant, il n'en était pas aussi sûr.

Il frissonna alors que Rogue entrait, et résista au besoin de se frotter les bras pour se réchauffer. Ca ne marchait jamais.

"Je suis désolé d'être en retard", dit immédiatement Rogue. "J'ai... été retenu."

"Nous comprenons", répondit doucement Remus. "Assieds-toi s'il te plaît."

Le mangemort s'assit, à une proximité inconfortable de Sirius, qui souhaitait vraiment qu'il parte. Leur bref moment d'entente sur Avalon cette fameuse nuit s'était fanés, et Sirius n'avait pas envie de s'associer à l'homme qui savait exactement quelles potions il avait bues. Et leurs effets. Si Rogue avait déjà fait le Conmalesco pour Voldemort dans le passé, la potion d'Augeosensus et le renforce mémoire étaient bien plus dangereux, et Rogue le savait mieux que quiconque, excepté peut-être Sirius. Et Rogue avait bien moins de raisons de se taire que Sirius.

"Nous n'avons rien trouvé", commença Lily sans préambule, les yeux sur Rogue. "J'ai déjà parlé à Dung, mais le groupe Licorne n'a trouvé aucun remède au sort de vision à distance." Elle inspira profondément. "Excepté l'ancien, naturellement. Tuer celui qui l'a lancé."

"Je suppose que tu ne sais pas qui c'est," osa Peter tranquillement. "Ca pourrait faciliter les choses."

Dung haussa les épaules d'un geste d'impuissance. "Je ne me souviens pas qu'on me l'ait jeté," admit-il. "Mais je pense - je sais – qu'on a dû me le lancer."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord."

Tous se tournèrent vers Rogue avec surprise, et Sirius eut froid. Oui, c'était lui. Et les choses pouvaient encore aller plus mal. Magnifique. Il retint un reniflement amer. Ca ne changerait rien.

"Tu veux bien t'expliquer ?" demanda raisonnablement Remus. Remus était toujours raisonnable.

Rogue se renfrogna en réponse. "J'ai du mal à croire que nous découvrions ça si soudainement et que nous ne le contestions pas."

"Ce n'est pas si soudain, Severus," s'exclama Dung. "Je me posais la question depuis longtemps..."

"Combien de temps ?" demanda Rogue, les lèvres serrées comme s'il essayait de ne pas ricaner.

Dung haussa les épaules. "Trop longtemps. J'aurais dû réagir bien avant."

"Non." Ses yeux noirs balayèrent la pièce. "Vous passez tous au-dessus du plus important – et du plus évident : et si ce n'est pas Dung ?"

Tous déglutirent et se dévisagèrent. Sauf Sirius – il attendait la suite. Elle ne tarda pas.

"Si ce n'est pas moi, alors qui ?" s'énerva Dung.

"Est-il nécessaire de demander ?" L'air menaçant de Rogue se renforça. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Sirius.

Il inspira puis expira profondément, s'assurant qu'il contrôlait bien ses nerfs. Il lui arrivait plus souvent de perdre son sang froid ces derniers temps, Sirius avait passé des années à apprendre à se contrôler (depuis l'incident infâme avec Rogue, Remus, et le saule cogneur), et maintenant, il devait tout réapprendre une seconde fois. Parfois, il se sentait emprisonné, sans nulle part où aller, et il avait envie de se libérer, comme quand il était enfant. Sirius avait cru s'être échappé. Il avait eu tort.

"Je ne suis pas," dit-il très lentement, "sous l'influence du sort de vision à distance."

"Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?" Etonnamment, c'était Lily, mais sa voix était douce.

"Je me souviens," répondit Sirius. "De chaque moment, et de chaque essai."

Son front se plissa légèrement. "Il pourrait y avoir quelque chose dont tu ne te rappelles pas..."

"Non."

"Comment en es-tu sûr ?" demanda tranquillement Remus.

Sirius soupira. Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. "Je le sais."

"Même si c'était vrai, Severus, rien de ce que Sirius pourrait avoir fait explique le Brise-glace," intervint Dung. "Il était encore à Azkaban."

"Ce ne signifie pas non plus que tu sois le fautif," répondit froidement l'autre. "Comme d'habitude, vous sautez sur des conclusions non vérifiées. Le Brise-glace était aussi une opération du Ministère. Trop de gens savaient."

"Pas tant que ça," précisa James.

"Même dans ce cas, Voldemort est un sorcier suffisamment doué pour avoir lu les pensées de Weasley et l'avoir découvert de cette façon."

"J'en doute ", répondit Bill. "Je ne l'ai vu qu'une ou deux fois là-bas, et je vous promets que la baguette et le Portoloin étaient les dernières choses qui me seraient venues à l'esprit."

"D'accord. Ca semble impossible ", dit lentement et pensivement Lily. " Dans de bonnes circonstances, peut-être, mais..." Elle se tut et haussa les épaules.

"Donc nous pouvons envisager le sort de vision à distance ?" demanda Rogue. " Mes recherches indiquent que c'est un sort très instable, efficace seulement quand celui qui l'a lancé choisit de voir par les yeux de la victime. Je trouve légèrement... troublant que le Seigneur des ténèbres ait découvert deux missions principales de cette manière."

Peter fusilla Rogue du regard. " Tu as une meilleure suggestion ?" demanda-t-il avec humeur. "Ou tu as juste peur que ton rôle d'espion soit découvert ?"

Rogue rit, puis son amusement se mua en un ricanement méchant. "Peur de quoi, Pettigrow ?" Il renifla. "Le Seigneur des ténèbres sait que je suis un espion. Il connaît ma position dans le cercle intérieur. Je lui fais des rapports à lui aussi souvent qu'à l'Ordre."

"Quoi ?" Soudain, Bill fixa Rogue. "Tu -"

"Naturellement il sait, Weasley," cracha le mangemort. "Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'aurais pu le duper pendant douze ans s'il ne savait pas ? Je lui donne des informations, et il croit que ma fidélité, à la fin, n'appartient qu'à lui. "

"Tout comme nous", commenta froidement Bill.

Rogue hocha seulement la tête.

Lily, cependant, leva une main pour faire taire James. "Ce qui veut dire, Severus ?" demanda-t-elle calmement. Cependant, il y avait une tension dans sa voix. "Sirius ne pense pas être sous l'influence du sort de vision à distance. En l'absence de preuves du contraire, nous devons accepter l'explication de Dung."

"Je dis qu'il" – Rogue désigna Sirius du menton - "n'a pas besoin de sort de vision à distance. Il a ça, et la marque est plus puissante que n'importe quel sort !"

Tout en parlant, le mangemort avait remonté sa manche, exposant sa marque. Elle était d'un noir pur et ressemblait plus à un tatouage qu'à autre chose, et il n'y avait pas de brûlure. Sirius, cependant, ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la marque de Rogue. Il la connaissait.

"Tu verras", dit-il à Rogue froidement.

Les yeux noirs de Rogue se plissèrent. "Je ne parle pas des ténèbres de ton âme, Black. Je parle l'emprise que ça a sur ton esprit."

Sirius se figea, il ne put s'en empêcher. "Emprise ?" demanda-t-il. Il fut plus sec qu'il n'aurait voulu et l'atmosphère dans le bureau du directeur devint soudain glaciale.

"Emprise," confirma Rogue. "Regardes ce que ça t'a fait, imbécile. Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait. Malgré toi."

"Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai choisi," répliqua froidement Sirius.

"Vraiment ?"

Soudain, il n'y eut plus d'utilité à en discuter. A essayer d'expliquer. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, et pourquoi. Les autres ne comprendraient pas.

Sirius se leva et sortit. Même lorsque Remus l'appela, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua à marcher, et alla dans le seul endroit où il savait pouvoir se cacher. Ainsi, l'homme qui devenait trop noir pour faire confiance à ses amis alla sur l'île de la lumière.

* * *

Un petite réflexion sur le prix à payer en quelque sorte...

Le prochain et dernier s'appelle « Et ne pas céder »... Comme quoi...


	43. Et ne pas céder

**Promesses tenues**

_Générique_

Auteur : Robin4, sous le titre original de Promises Remembered

Inspiration JKR, mais très UA quand même !

Traduction : Petite Plume

Relecture et mise en ligne… Fénice

Sponsors officiels :**Touffue** et **Alana** qui commencent à comprendre (cours de rattrapage cette semaine), **Chinader**, **Ange-noire**, **Lunenoire** qui trouve ça triste, **Siri l'aventurieur,** **Shima-Chan**, **Lokness, Queen Anarchy, Bostaf **et **Me**.

**Merci à tous – surtout aux neuf qui ont reviewé sans alerte!!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre quarante-trois : Et ne pas céder**

"Je dois te parler."

La dureté de la voix tira brusquement James de sa rêverie ; il contemplait le sous-main rouge cerise de son bureau flambant neuf en essayant de décider comment il allait tout ranger – il ne s'écoulait pas une minute sans que quelqu'un ne rentre dans son bureau et n'interrompe cette activité pourtant nécessaire. Dumbledore, James commençait à le réaliser, avait beaucoup _de choses_ dont il ne comprenait pas l'utilité. Après tout, pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il eu besoin d'une postiche ?

Sur le pas de la porte de son bureau fraîchement reconstruit (différemment du premier) se tenait Severus Rogue.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander James. Alors il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge géante, ancienne et moldue qu'il avait. _Et celle-là, pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il gardée ici ?_

"Comme je l'ai dit, je doit te parler." Rogue entra - James n'avait pas encore de porte - et s'assit sur la chaise libre sans y être invité. "C'est important, pour l'Ordre et le Ministère." Il hésita. "Et les Aurors."

James eut soudainement l'impression que la température dans son bureau avait chuté significativement – c'était d'ailleurs tout à fait possible car le ministère de la Magie était seulement aux trois quarts installé, et James n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'ils aient déjà installé les sorts de température. "Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé cette nuit ?"

"Ce n'était pas le moment."

"Je vois." Rogue n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi - James le savait déjà, et se détestait pour d'être presque presque d'accord avec lui. "Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi prends-tu le risque de venir au ministère de la Magie ?"

Rogue eut un petit rire. "Il sait que je suis là."

_"Quoi ?"_

"Tout comme j'étais au courant pour l'attaque du manoir Jedusor," répondit Rogue sans le moindre signe de regret. "Comme je savais qu'ils échoueraient."

"Et tu _ne nous as rien dit _?" demanda furieusement James.

"Bien sûr que non." Il sortit soudain sa baguette et l'agita par-dessus son épaule. _"Silencio. _Si je vous disais tout ce que je sais, à qui va ma fidélité deviendrait évident, et je serais inutile à l'Ordre. Comme au Seigneur des ténèbres."

James ravala la cruelle réponse qu'il méritait parce qu'il savait que Rogue avait raison. James pouvait le détester autant qu'il le voulait, mais Rogue avait raison et il devait lui faire confiance. Si Rogue avait voulu les trahir, ils auraient perdu la guerre depuis des années. _Si Rogue voulait nous trahir, nous serions tout morts._ James soupira tranquillement.

"Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?"

"Maugrey est mort," dit Rogue sans préambule. "La baguette et l'oeil magique ont été placés là pour que les Aurors les trouvent, pour les attirer au manoir Jedusor. Maugrey _a toujours été _mort."

Pendant un long moment, James le fixa. Tout ça pour rien ? "Qui criait, alors ?"

"Des Moldus. Des victimes prises au hasard." Rogue haussa les épaules. "Ils ont été capturés dans ce but et massacrés. Rodolphus a été très heureux de partager ce secret avec moi quand je l'ai interrogé."

Et Sirius l'avait su. "_Nous devons agir," avait-il dit tranquillement quand le cercle intérieur s'était réuni. "Nous devons le faire, ou risquer de perdre tout ce pour quoi nous combattons... j'espère seulement que j'ai tort. Sinon... " _James déglutit. Comment avait-il su ? _Pouvait-il _avoir su ? Rogue parut voir que James était incapable de répondre.

"Il n'y a aucun doute ; Maugrey est mort depuis 1988."

James ravala sa révulsion, sa crainte, et sa colère. "Sirius doit le savoir. Les Aurors aussi."

"Je te laisse ce soin," répondit le mangemort. "Je n'ai aucune envie de parler à ton... _ami_." Il cracha le dernier mot comme si c'était une malédiction, et James se raidit.

"Après cette nuit, je ne le blâmerais pas de te jeter un sort," répondit le ministre, faisant renifler Rogue.

"Tu crois que j'ai peur de lui, James ?"

"Non." S'il y avait une chose que personne ne pouvait nier au sujet de Rogue, c'était son courage. Un courage incroyable de faire ce qu'il faisait - et d'affronter ce qu'il avait affronté – depuis douze ans.

"Tu as tort," répondit-il tranquillement. "J'ai peur de lui. J'ai peur de ce qu'il deviendra."

"Tu n'es -"

"Tu le vois. Ne le nie pas." Les yeux de Rogue étaient sombres, mais remplis de quelque chose. Était-ce de la _colère ?_ Il gronda, "j'ai déjà vu ça avant."

James commença. "Quoi ?"

"Demande-lui quelles potions je lui ai données. Demande-lui ce qu'il s'est infligé – par _choix _selon lui. Et dis-moi alors que cet homme, ce monstre, est ton ami."

-------------

Lily attendait dans son bureau quand Dung revint, il avait accompagné les élèves à Pré au Lard. Au moment où elle le vit, elle regretta son geste – pourtant il la salua aimablement; le professeur de métamorphose semblait épuisé. Il y avait des rides sur son visage pâle qu'elle n'avait jamais vues, et il semblait avoir perdu du poids au cours des derniers jours. En bref, il commençait à ressembler à un Severus Rogue débordé, bien que ses cheveux ne soient pas aussi gras. Heureusement.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Lily," dit tranquillement Fletcher. "Comme d'habitude, les jumeaux Weasley préparaient quelque chose, et j'ai fini par les punir et leur refuser la visite à Pré au Lard."

Il grimaça. "Malheureusement, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'air particulièrement déçus." Un sourire passa sur son visage. "J'espère que je ne suis pas leur victime."

"Je suis sûre que non." Lily rit nerveusement malgré elle. Peu de choses l'amusaient maintenant, mais les bêtises de son fils et de ses chers amis étaient toujours drôles à entendre. Lily n'avait pas été turbulente à l'école, mais son mariage avec James lui avait appris à apprécier ce genre d'humour. En outre, elle pensait savoir qui était cible, à moins qu'ils ne soient assez fous pour essayer de jouer un tour à Remus. _Je pense que je payerais pour voir les résultats si c'est ça !_

"Bien," dit-il d'un ton bourru. Le sourire avait disparu. "Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?"

"Pour parler. Je sais que nous avons parlé de ton état il y a quelques jours, mais je voulais savoir ce que nous pouvons faire."

"_Pouvez-_vous faire quoi que ce soit ?" demanda Dung d'une voix dure.

Lily hocha positivement la tête. "Je crois que oui. La bibliothèque à Square Grimmaurd a une collection intéressante de vieux livres de sorts, et j'ai trouvé le sort de vision à distance dans plusieurs d'entre eux. Il n'y a pas de contre-sort, mais il_ y a _des informations sur la création du sort. Partant de là, nous pourrons trouver un remède."

"En combien de temps ?" Dung avala sa salive, essayant de cacher son inquiétude, mais sans y arriver.

"Quelques mois," répondit Lily avec un sourire. "Peut-être moins. Molly Weasley est très douée avec les sorts."

"Je ne pense pas que nous avons tout ce temps," chuchota-t-il.

Lily fronça les sourcils. « ça ne sera pas facile en attendant, Dung, mais tu peux prendre des vacances si tu as peur d'être une menace pour tes élèves, et -"

"Non, ce n'est pas ça." Il secoua la tête. "Enfin, pas uniquement, quoi qu'il en soit. Mais... nous avons besoin d'un cercle intérieur, Lily, et il ne peut pas se reformer maintenant. Je pense que Remus suspectait Sirius avant, mais c'est moi. Ca doit être moi. Fumseck le sait."

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui."

"Alors nous ferons avec," le rassura-t-elle. "Nous l'avons fait jusqu'ici. Nous avons besoin seulement de quelques mois – peut-être même seulement trente jours. Et alors le cercle pourra être reformé."

"Je ne sais pas si nous avons tout ce temps," répondit catégoriquement Dung.

Lily se pencha et lui prit la main. "Nous l'avons. Tu verras." Elle se leva, lâchant sa main. "Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine pour te dire où nous en sommes."

"Bien." Il fixa le vide. "Je te verrai la semaine prochaine alors."

------------------

Matin. Aube. Lever de soleil. C'était censé être des moments heureux, des signes de beauté et d'espoir. De nouveaux départs. La fin de l'obscurité.

Sirius renifla. "Bien."

Peut-être que dormir lui aurait fait du bien, mais malgré ses efforts, le sommeil n'était pas venu. Sirius était resté éveillé dans l'obscurité, regardant fixement le plafond et réfléchissant. Se souvenant. _Se souvenant_.

_"Tu m'impressionnes, parfois, Sirius. Je l'admets." Les doigts froids touchèrent son front. "Mais pourquoi perdre tes forces en me combattant? Tu préférerais vraiment mourir ici, oublié et seul ?" _

_"Oui." Parler le brûlait. Il avalait du sang. Il s'en moquait._

_"Je t'offre le monde... Est ce vraiment moins attrayant qu'une vie de douleur ?"_

_"Dix ans", souffla douloureusement Sirius. "Dix ans... que je dis non."_

_"Dix ans, et moi je maintiens mon offre," le contra tranquillement Voldemort. Les doigts suivirent le contour de la mâchoire de Sirius, le faisant reculer devant la douleur._

_Sa vision se brouilla et il distingua sa baguette qui se levait. Sirius eut à peine le temps de se préparer. _"Endoloris !"

_Son monde ne fut plus qu'agonie, des feux d'artifice explosaient devant ses yeux. Pourtant, les derniers mots du Seigneur des ténèbres résonnaient dans la tête de Sirius malgré ses hurlements. Doux, et tentants - mais pas assez, même avec toute cette douleur._

_"Souviens-toi de ça."_

Frissonnant, Sirius s'assit. Il avait le souffle court ; il se souvenait si bien de la douleur qu'il avait l'impression d'être revenu à Azkaban. Mais, ces derniers jours y avaient énormément ressemblé. chaque instant, il vivait un enfer, souvenir après souvenir. Lentement, il contrôla sa respiration et fit glisser ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Il remit les couvertures en place d'une chiquenaude de sa main .

Il grelottait malgré la chaleur de la pièce. Il faisait très chaud – il s'en était assuré avant d'essayer de dormir, espérant que la chaleur l'aiderait. Mais non, et Sirius avait presque cessé s'en inquiéter. Il y avait trop à faire pour s'intéresser à son confort personnel. Il s'habilla distraitement, remarquant à peine quelle robe il enfilait et s'arrêtant seulement pour prendre sa baguette sur la table de chevet et la glissa dans une poche.

Tranquillement, il sortit de ses quartiers par les grandes portes de la villa principale et se dirigea encore vers le laboratoire six. Maintenant que les Aurors savaient ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait plus aucun visiteur, et Sirius en était heureux. Même Tonks et Bill restaient à l'écart, ce qui l'étonnait légèrement - Sirius s'était attendu à ce que ces deux curieux soient les premiers à surmonter leurs craintes pour le chercher. _Crainte._ Il n'avait jamais voulu être craint, mais il avait le sentiment que les Aurors le craignaient maintenant, même lorsqu'ils disaient le soutenir.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû partir la nuit dernière," dit tranquillement Bill Weasley alors que Sirius tournait au coin de la villa principale. Apparemment, il avait eu tort. Bill n'avait pas assez peur pour fuir. Pas encore.

Sirius s'arrêta. "Et s'il n'y avait plus rien à dire."

"Il n'y avait plus rien ?"

_Dis-lui qu'il est à moi._ Les mots envahirent son esprit si soudainement que Sirius sentit ses yeux se porter au loin. Il se tendit, sentant les ténèbres, le froid, _la douleur_, l'envahir - _Dis à Fletcher qu'il est à moi._ Bill le regardait fixement, mais Sirius ne pouvait pas prêter même la plus légère attention à l'autre Auror. L'obscurité le suffoquait, et c'était _différent._ Quelque chose était partie de Sirius pour rencontrer Voldemort, et l'avait atteint.

Les ténèbres poignardaient son âme, et Sirius frissonna. Il ignorait si la douleur venait de Voldemort ou de lui-même, mais elle le poussa à agir. Se concentrant, l'Auror fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait avant jamais fait. Pendant l'attaque d'Avalon, Sirius l'avait repoussé, mais maintenant _il_ attaquait. Utilisant toute sa force, Sirius renvoya la douleur à Voldemort, forçant le Seigneur des ténèbres à ravaler l'obscurité. Pendant une seconde, il sentit la douleur le long de leur lien, et le monde devint noir - seulement pour s'éclaircir un instant plus tard. Sirius se tenait toujours entre la villa principale et la bibliothèque. Bill le regardait toujours fixement.

"Tu vas bien ?" s'inquiéta le plus jeune.

Sirius déglutit, essayant de cacher le fait que la vitesse avec laquelle il avait réussi à repousser Voldemort – le fait qu'il ait tout simplement réussi – l'effrayait. "Je vais bien."

"C'était quoi ?"

"Un souvenir," mentit-il, secouant la tête comme pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Que voulait dire Voldemort ? Voulait-il vraiment le savoir ? Cent fois, le seigneur des ténèbres avait répété ces mêmes mots à Sirius, avait affirmé qu'il lui appartenait, il l'avait certainement aussi dit à Dung dans le passé. Est-ce que cette fois était différente ?

"Tu mens," répondit tranquillement Bill. Il avait l'air blessé.

"Oui."

Y avait-il quelque chose à ajouter ? Non, il n'y avait rien. Toujours rien.

Encore une fois, Sirius prit la fuite.

------------------

"Prêts ?" demanda George, les autres acquiescèrent.

"On a été meilleurs," souffla Hermione, levant sa baguette.

"Ca va marcher, Hermione," la rassura Fred. "Tu as fait les recherches."

"La ferme," grogna-t-elle, les jumeaux gloussèrent jusqu'à ce que Ginny envoie un coup de coude dans l'estomac de George.

"Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

"Tu es un sale gosse," répondit-elle gaiement. "Maintenant laisse-la travailler."

Fred renifla. "Tu n'es pas drôle, Gin."

"Je suis très drôle," répondit-elle. "Sauf quand vous jouez votre putain -"

"Ginny!" haleta Ron, choqué.

Les Misfits reniflèrent alors qu'elle jetait un regard innocent à son frère. Même Hermione baissa sa baguette pour jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule – l'expression de Ginny était merveilleuse. "Oh, ne prend pas cet air étonné. Ce n'est pas comme si ton vocabulaire ne faisait jamais hurler maman."

"Mais c'est différent!"

"Ron, j'ai appris ces mots de toi."

Hermione renifla alors que Ron rougissait. Fred et George exultaient. Ron essaya encore. "Je -"

"Vous allez arrêter de vous disputer tous les deux, on va finir par se faire prendre ?" intervint soudain Harry.

"Bonne idée," siffla Hermione, se tournant vers la porte et essayant de se souvenir du bon sort d'ouverture qu'elle avait trouvé dans _des serrures, des clefs : comment en venir à bout ?_ qui était très probablement _le seul _livre utile du professeur Vindictus Viridian. Hermione sourit pour elle-même puis tapota très soigneusement sa baguette contre la serrure. Droite. Gauche. Vers le haut. Vers le haut. Gauche. Vers le haut. Vers le bas. En diagonale...

"Qui viendrait nous attraper, quoi qu'il en soit ?" demanda Ron derrière elle. "Tout le monde est à Pré au Lard ou entrain d'étudier, et personne ne sait où est le professeur Rogue..."

"Tu es si sûr que _tout le monde _est à Pré au Lard, Ron ?" demanda une voix.

Ron cracha, les jumeaux jurèrent, Ginny sursauta, et Harry se tourna si vite qu'il bouscula le bras de Hermione, poussant sa baguette dans le trou de la serrure et déclenchant sans le faire exprès le sort d'ouverture. Avec un clic, la porte s'entrouvrit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Percy ?" demanda George.

"Tu ne devrais pas être à Pré au Lard ?" renchérit Fred avec colère. "Ou avec ta _chère _Pénélope ?"

Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule juste à temps pour voir Percy bomber le torse d'un air important : "J_e _suis un préfet. Je n'ai pas à te rendre de compte. En fait, c'est vous six qui allez vous expliquer. Au nom de Merlin, à quoi pensez-vous en essayant d'entrer dans les quartiers personnels du professeur Rogue ?"

"En réussissant," murmura Ron, mais Percy l'ignora.

"De quoi tu te mêles ? Tu veux avoir les mêmes ennuis que nous ?" demanda Fred.

"Non, il ne se mêlerait jamais à des gens aussi peu fréquentables que des farceurs", corrigea George. "Hein Perce?"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça," cracha son frère.

"D'accord, Perce."

"Aucun problème."

"Taisez-vous tous les deux " gronda finalement Percy, perdant son sang froid. Hermione rit nerveusement sans pouvoir se contenir. C'était une chose de respecter les règles, mais Percy était vraiment trop à cheval dessus. Même s'il avait raison parfois.

"Non."

"Probablement pas."

"Jamais," renchérit Ron.

"Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?" demanda gaiement Ginny.

Harry ne fit que renifler.

"Je vous ordonne de vous éloigner des quartiers du professeur Rogue immédiatement !" bêla Percy. Les Misfits rirent.

"Tu nous ordonnes ?" répéta Ron. "OH, non."

"J'ai peur," siffla George. "Ca va, petit frère ?"

"Je suis mort de peur," répondit Ron.

Fred renifla. "Je tremble."

"Je suis horrifié," renchérit Harry.

"Je pense que je vais partir maintenant. Sangloter un peu sur mon oreiller," ajouta Ginny.

"Je pense que je vais finir la blague et partir." Hermione sourit à Percy. "D'accord ? J'ai du travail."

Percy cracha, et les autres n'eurent pas la chance de savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Une rafale soudaine d'air froid ouvrit en grand la porte des quartiers du professeur Rogue et les bougies magiques s'animèrent. Il y avait quelque chose à terre, à seulement quelques pas de la porte.

"Que..." commença George avant de s'interrompre.

Hermione eut froid. "Oh, non", chuchota-t-elle, sentant que les autres se pressaient autour d'elle. Mais elle voyait le mieux, et il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur ce que _c'_était.

"Ce... ce sont des robes de mangemort..." parvint à begayer Percy.

Ron siffla. "Papa avait raison..."

"Je _le savais_," chuchota Hermione, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres. "Je _savais qu_'il n'y avait pas que Quirrell."

"Nous devons faire quelque chose." Soudain, la voix de Percy était ferme. "Nous ne pouvons pas lui permettre de duper professeur Lupin plus longtemps."

"Hum... Il ne dupe personne," dit Harry, à la surprise des autres. "Le professeur Lupin le sait. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez."

"Tu veux dire ?" demanda Hermione avant de pouvoir se contrôler. Elle était amie avec Harry depuis presque un an et demi, maintenant, et elle savait quand il leur cachait quelque chose. Et c'était sûrement le cas.

"Bien, heu, je -"

"On s'en fout," l'interrompit fermement Percy. "Nous devons prévenir quelqu'un _maintenant_."

"Mais -" Harry n'eut pas le temps de continuer, Percy avait déjà tourné les talons et s'éloignait. "Attend ! Tu ne comprends pas !"

Percy continua de marcher, et Ginny jura. Hermione fit face à Harry. "Tu as dit que le professeur Lupin sait ? Rogue est de notre côté ?"

"Oui !"

"Alors on ferait mieux de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose que nous regretterons _tous_," s'exclama sombrement George.

"Oh oui," acquiesça Ron juste comme Hermione disait :

"Allons-y."

Ensemble, les Misfits poursuivirent Percy, oubliant complètement leurs balles rebondissantes.

----------------

"Qu'en penses-tu, Lucius ?" Cette question était toujours déloyale quand elle était posée par le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais heureusement, il s'y attendait depuis que Rogue avait remis la prophétie à leur maître.

"Je pense que ça change tout, Monseigneur," répondit-il promptement.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, Monseigneur. Combiné avec ce que nous savons de la prophétie de 1981, ça indique que nous avons peut-être mal interprété celle de l'oracle de Delphes." Naturellement, le Seigneur des ténèbres le savait déjà, mais il aimait entendre les gens penser. _Enfin, certaines personnes, en tout cas_, pensa Lucius. _Ceux qui en sont dignes. J'ai vraiment du mal à l'imaginer avoir cette conversation avec Rodolphus. _

"Tu crois que je poursuis le mauvais ennemi ?" demanda la voix, dangereuse.

"Je -" Il fallait avancer prudemment. Très prudemment. "Je crois que Black doit mourir, Monseigneur."

Voldemort rit. "Quelle diplomatie !" Son sourire froid était effrayant, même pour Lucius, qui avait été l'un des premiers mangemorts. Puis l'expression se durcit. "Trouve le garçon, Lucius. Trouve-le et apporte-le moi."

"Lequel, Monseigneur ?"

"Potter."

--------------

Dung soupira et regarda la feuille vierge, sortant sa tête de ses mains. Il devait écrire - mais quoi ? Comment ? À qui ? Les mots ne venaient pas, mais il avait peu de temps. Le monde avait peu de temps.

Sa tête était douloureuse. Tout l'était, y compris ce vide dans son âme qui était là depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il _devait _être sous l'emprise du sort de vision à distance. Ses souvenirs étaient fragmentés, au mieux - il ne se souvenait pas du sort, mais de la douleur, se souvenait avoir combattu quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être défait. Plus encore, il se souvenait avoir perdu... et il savait, qu'ainsi, il avait trahi tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Ils avaient fait tellement pour l'aider, pour le sauver des griffes de Voldemort.

Mais lui avait presque autant de sang sur ses mains. L'opération Brise-glace – il était étonné que Bill puisse encore regarder l'homme qui l'avait condamné à Azkaban - et l'attaque du manoir Jedusor n'étaient que les deux échecs les plus cuisants. Il y avait eu tellement de morts parce que Dung n'avait pas assez combattu. Sirius avait réussi à défaire le sort, Dung le savait. Mais Dung Fletcher avait échoué. Il avait échoué et était devenu l'outil de Voldemort.

"Voldemort", chuchota-t-il au bord des larmes. Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour pouvoir à nouveau prononcer ce nom ? Trop longtemps. Il aurait du être plus fort.

être plus fort.

Lentement, il prit sa plume et commença à écrire. Peut-être, s'il s'inquiétait assez, les mots viendraient simplement. Ses larmes coulaient, marquant la page de points humides.

_Cher Remus..._

_---------------------_

"Nous devons parler, Sirius", dit tranquillement James, observant le visage de son ami par la cheminée.

"Pas maintenant." La réponse fut immédiate.

"Alors quand ?" demanda James d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais incapable de se retenir. Il était inquiet pour son ami.

"Je ne sais pas." Sirius détourna le regard.

James soupira et essaya de garder son sang froid. "Sirius... Rogue m'a dit des choses, des choses qui m'inquiètent. Qui _nous _inquiètent."

"ça ne m'étonne pas", répondit l'autre, l'air catégorique.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sirius ?" le pressa James. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Rogue dit que tu es un monstre."

Sirius renifla. "A nouveau, rien d'étonnant." Sa voix était froide comme la mort, et James le sentit.

"Dis-moi pourquoi !"

"Tu crois que je suis un monstre, James ?" Soudain, Sirius tourna ses yeux bleu glacier vers James. Les fantômes étaient toujours là, le vide aussi... mais il y avait une froideur dans les yeux de Sirius que James n'avait jamais vue avant.

Quelque chose brûlait sous la glace.

"Tu es mon ami," répondit-il immédiatement, essayant désespérément de ne pas soutenir son regard glacial, mais incapable de faire autrement, James frémit, mais l'expression de Sirius ne changea pas.

"Je l'espérais."

"Naturellement, tu l'es !" James avala. "Nous sommes des frères, tu te souviens ? Tous les quatre, quoi qu'il arrive. Et nous sommes là pour toi, Sirius, pour toujours. On doit juste - "

"Alors faites-moi confiance." Sirius détourna le regard après qu'une lueur rouge soit passée dans ses yeux. "Juste cette fois."

"Sirius -"

Quelque chose de rouge.

Sirius mit fin à l'appel.

-------------

"Honnêtement je ne crois pas que -"

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?" demanda Remus en voyant les six Misfits affronter Percy Weasley, un combat inégal. Naturellement, ils ne se jetaient pas de sorts ou de coups, mais la discussion était bien trop véhémente pour ne pas être qualifiée de dispute. Même Percy criait, bien qu'il se soit tu au moment où Remus avait approché. Pas Harry.

"Tu écoutes des fois ! Je t'ai déjà dit plus que je n'aurais dû, et si tu veux jouer les héros, tu vas tout foutre en l'air ! Tu ne sais rien - "

"Ca suffit, Harry," le coupa Remus, et il fut heureux de voir le fils de James rougir. En regardant les autres, il nota que Hermione Granger avait l'air embarrassée. "Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

"Rien d'important, monsieur le directeur," essaya George Weasley. "Une discussion de famille."

"Vraiment ?" Remus arqua un sourcil, Hermione regarda Harry. _Discussion de famille, mon oeil, _pensa-t-il, essayant de ne pas rire. Évidemment, Percy avait surpris les Misfits entrain de jouer un tour, et essayait probablement de les en dissuader. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait, mais là c'était plus fort.

"Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, quoi qu'il en soit," répondit maladroitement Fred.

Remus réprima un sourire et se tourna vers le plus âgé. Il était étonné de ne voir aucune trace de sourire sur le visage du préfet. "Percy ?"

"Professeur Lupin, c'est vrai que -"

_"Remus !"_

Il se retourna d'instinct, Rogue ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom devant des élèves, et même rarement devant d'autres professeurs. Mais le directeur adjoint se dirigeait vers eux, il était pâle et _effrayé ?_ Non, mais il tremblait et avait les yeux pleins d'horreur.

Remus se précipita à sa rencontre. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Rogue s'arrêta, pâle comme un linge et les yeux exorbités. Pendant un moment, Remus pensa qu'il était incapable de parler, mais Rogue fouilla dans sa poche et en retira un morceau de papier plié. Les mains de Severus tremblèrent alors qu'il lui tendit le papier.

"C'est Dung," chuchota Severus, la voix brisée. "Il est mort."

"Quoi ?" chuchota Remus, entendant à peine sa propre voix. Il pensa entendre les paroles de Severus résonner dans le couloir. Ses genoux étaient faibles, et un poids soudain serra sa poitrine, il avait du mal à respirer. "Tu es...?"

"Poison. Belladone." La voix de Severus était encore rauque. "J'ai trouvé la fiole."

Remus regarda la lettre – ça devait être une lettre – dans sa main parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Les larmes piquèrent ses yeux, mais il les ravala résolument. Il y avait un temps pour des larmes, et ce n'était pas maintenant. Pas juste avant d'avoir des réponses.

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander, quelqu'un d'autre parla.

"Vous l'avez tué, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda froidement Percy Weasley. Remus se retourna alors que les six autres enfants haletaient.

"Percy, non !" Hermione essaya de saisir son bras, mais l'autre s'écarta.

"Vous _l'avez empoisonné_, et vous êtes un mangemort," cracha le préfet.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Soudain, il se sentit vide et eut envie de pleurer.

"Taisez-vous, gamin stupide. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé," cracha furieusement Severus, et Remus crut voir de la douleur briller dans ses yeux. Une douleur que Remus savait que son adjoint ne montrerait jamais. Elle existait pourtant, et tous deux savaient que Severus n'en parlerait jamais – surtout pas ici.

"_Je _ne sais pas ?" s'écria furieusement Percy. "Je sais reconnaître un meurtrier quand j'en vois un!"

La baguette de Rogue se leva à une vitesse incroyable mais Remus retint sa main tout aussi rapidement.

"Severus, non !"

Pendant un moment, la fureur brilla dans les yeux de Rogue, et Remus pensa que son adjoint allait lui jeter un sort. Mais sa colère se dégonfla rapidement, noyée sous la douleur, et Rogue fit volte face. Il s'éloigna sans un mot, laissant Remus avec les sept enfants confus.

Il se retourna vers eux lentement, mais accéléra quand Percy demanda : "Vous allez le laisser partir, monsieur le directeur ? Le laisser libre ?"

Remus mit sa colère et sa douleur de côté. "Percy..." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Le professeur Rogue n'a pas tué le professeur Fletcher" - sa voix se brisa - "et il n'est pas ce que vous pensez qu'il est."

"Nous avons vu les robes," répondit obstinément Percy, ignorant Fred qui lui écrasait le pied.

"Le professeur Rogue se bat comme il peut," répondit lentement Remus. "Mais il est de notre côté."

Il croisa les bras, conscient de la lettre qu'il avait encore à lire. "Maintenant, je dois vous demander de ne pas répéter ça : ni à vos amis, ni à votre petite amie, ou à vos parents. Trop de vies sont en jeu, y compris celle du professeur Rogue. Vous comprenez ?"

Percy le fusilla du regard.

"Percy, je vous jetterais un sort de mémoire si j'y suis forcé. Je regretterais considérablement de devoir le faire, mais il y a des choses que nous ne pouvons pas risquer, " continua-t-il tranquillement. "Vous comprenez ?"

Percy fronça un peu plus les sourcils, et un long moment passa avant qu'il ne grogne : "Je comprends. Et je ne dirai rien."

Il était malheureux, mais Remus le crut. Les Weasley étaient des enfants honnêtes, malgré leur espièglerie. C'était une bonne famille. "Merci," dit doucement le directeur.

"Qui a tué le professeur Fletcher ?" chuchota Hermione avant qu'il n'ait le temps de leur demander de partir. La lettre pesait dans ses mains.

"Personne." Remus ferma brièvement les yeux puis les rouvrit. "Il s'est suicidé. "

---------------

Ce n'est qu'après le départ des enfants et dans la sécurité de son bureau, que Remus ouvrit la lettre. Elle n'était pas scellée, juste pliée avec soin – peut-être par Rogue, mais plus probablement par Dung. Fletcher avait été comme ça. Organisé et précis.

Remus avala malgré la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. _Pourquoi ça a fini comme ça, Dung ?_ Voulait-il demander, mais maintenant il était trop tard. _Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas nous donner une chance ?_

Mais c'était fini maintenant. Plus de lendemains. Plus de seconde chance.

Remus déglutit et commença à lire.

_Cher Remus,_

_D'abord je dois dire que je suis désolé. Je suis désolé que de ne pas avoir été celui dont tu avais besoin, et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu ça plus tôt. Peut-être suis-je lâche d'avoir choisi cette méthode, mais je ne vois aucune autre issue._

_Ne me pleure pas. Si je peux encore te demander un chose, c'est celle-là – non pas parce que je te sous-estime, mais parce que c'est mon choix. Pendant ces trois dernières années, j'ai été un traître à mon insu, et je vous ai trahis, toi, l'Ordre, et tout ce que j'avais passé ma vie à défendre. Ce n'était pas mon choix. J'étais juste un outil. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Un outil au service du Seigneur des ténèbres._

_J'ai entendu dire que "un outil est juste un outil à moins qu'il ne fasse le travail par lui-même." Hé bien, Remus, j'ai fait ce travail. Je l'ai même mené à son terme, et vous pourrez maintenant former un nouveau cercle. Je ne pense pas que Fumseck s'y opposera maintenant._

_Souviens-toi que c'est mon choix. Ma mort. Je refuse de vivre le reste de ma vie comme la moitié de ce que je voudrais être, sachant que je pourrais vous trahir juste en étant là. Même si vous trouvez un contre sort demain, je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix. Au moins, il ne se servira plus jamais de moi._

_Ton ami,_

_Mondingus A. Fletcher_

_Fin de l'épisode. La suite, c'est _Promesses remembered_ (un truc comme _Promesses rappelées_)... Je vous l'ai déjà dit, cette suite me laisse sur ma fin et pour l'instant, vraiment, j'ai aucune envie de m'y laisser... _

_Si quelqu'un veut se lancer... _


End file.
